


Winter's End

by ModernTsunami



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cliche, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, especially in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 173,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernTsunami/pseuds/ModernTsunami
Summary: Cliff's life in Mineral Town changes with the arrival of a new farmer in need of guidance. As his relationships grow more complicated throughout the year, he finds himself grappling with the doubts of his past and present.
Relationships: Ann the Innkeeper | Ran/Cliff (Harvest Moon), Claire the Farmer/Cliff (Harvest Moon), Claire the Farmer/Doctor Trent | Torre (Harvest Moon)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 19





	1. A New Arrival

_**Spring** _

* * *

The church was my favorite place in the entire village. I sat on the first pew, leaning back and watching the flame flicker on one of the candles nearby. Sunlight leaked through the stained glass windows, painting the stone beneath in blues, yellows, and reds. Despite the windows and candles, the church was always a little dim, even in the late afternoon. My mind was empty, a rare blessing that only seemed to happen when I was alone in this building. All I could focus on was the comfortable atmosphere and sights around me. Muffled speech and laughter were coming from outdoors. Carter was outside humoring May and Stu, two neighborhood children, with silly stories that always ended with a moral. I was often subjected to those childish stories myself, but Carter was a good friend of mine (well, one of my _only_ friends) so I tolerated them. I took a deep, steady breath, relishing the peace while it lasted.

Moments passed before I heard footsteps approaching; the kids must have gone to play and Carter was coming in to work again. I straightened up a bit. Even though Carter was a great (though meddlesome) man, I wasn't completely comfortable around him. I wasn't comfortable with anyone, really. The doors creaked open, the sound causing the muscles in my shoulders to tense. Afternoon sunlight flooded the room for a few brief seconds before Carter closed the door.

"Hello, Cliff!" Carter greeted cheerfully as he walked past me to sit at his desk. He was the kind of man who was in a perpetually good mood. No matter how jaded a person was, his positivity had a way of working a smile out of them. I rarely saw him without a smile on his face, though I often wondered if it was genuine. Could someone truly be that happy? The concept seemed foreign to me.

"Hey," I mumbled back, watching him pull out his pen and begin writing what was likely a new parable to spread around town. He appeared completely at ease as always, yet his presence marred the peace the church created for me.

I was always slightly awkward around people, but it seemed to be growing worse as my days passed idly in this village. For a moment I caught myself remembering the day I pulled out my map, closed my eyes, and let my finger fall at a random point. When I opened my eyes, I saw I had landed exactly on "Mineral Town", a tiny group of farms and shops nestled by the seaside. As purposelessly as my finger landed on the map, my feet landed on Mineral Town's docks. I quickly dismissed the memory from my mind.

_If I think back too far, I'll rem—_

My mind briefly recalled snow.

I squeezed my eyes shut. _Dammit_ , I thought. My sanctuary disturbed, my mind no longer emptied of the uncomfortable memories I frequently struggled to ignore, I reluctantly turned to Carter as my distraction.

"What's the latest news?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"Oh," he sighed with a smile, trying to act nonchalant. Carter had been encouraging me to socialize more with the villagers since I first hid in his church to escape them. Try as he might, this nonchalant act could not hide his excitement at me expressing an interest in the goings-on of Mineral Town. "Nothing other than a young lady moved into the old abandoned farm."

I can't help but smile at the fact he said _young lady_. Carter himself was only in his early thirties. "Why would she move there?" I asked, grateful for the diversion.

"Word is the mayor tricked her into it, but surely he wouldn't do something so unscrupulous?" Carter wondered out loud.

I scoffed at his remark. When I looked up Mineral Town after discovering it on the map, I found an advertisement that promised idyllic scenes, friendly neighbors, and plentiful jobs. After spending most of my savings to move, I found that "plentiful jobs" was a gross exaggeration. Lacking the necessary funds and motivation to move again, I was trapped.

"You should ask her," suggested Carter.

_There we go. Now he's going to suggest that I start making friends._

"You know, Cliff, as much as I enjoy your company, you can't lock yourself in the church forever. I really think you should get to know more people."

_Bingo_.

"I know plenty of people." I protested, my voice sounding childish.

"Name them," Carter demanded with a smile yet sounding like he was preparing to scold me for my pathetic lie.

"Well, there's you," I said as I frantically racked my mind for more names.

"And?"

"And Ann at the inn. We're pretty good friends. There's my roommate, Gray, too. We talk."

"I still think you need to get out more often," Carter said and resumed his work.

Thoughts began to cloud my mind again, but I didn't want to be lectured by Carter anymore. I checked the clock. It was almost seven. Time to go back to the inn.

I stood up and stretched, my joints protesting the movement with loud pops. I couldn't believe I had been sitting there and spacing out for so many hours. "I'm going now," I said to Carter and walked down the lush red-carpeted aisle to leave.

"See you tomorrow." he sighed resolutely.

I opened the church door and walked out onto the cobbled streets of North Mineral Town; the narrow path lined with tall lamps on the brink of turning on. Twilight had settled in the sky, turning everything a light shade of blue that grew darker as night hastily approached. Delicious scents filled the air from the remnants of dinner. As I walked along the path, I carefully observed the villagers in their daily life. The brown-haired nurse was saying her goodbyes to the doctor, who wished her grandmother well. She blushed and began to walk home, ready to prepare some late dinner for her infirm grandma and her younger brother before returning. The sickly shopkeeper, Jeff, was closing his store or was trying to, as the talkative Manna tried to chat her way in to buy some meaningless thing. Down the street I could see Basil, a botanist, cheerfully leaving his home to go drinking at the inn as his wife looked forlornly out the door. It's true that I rarely talked to these people, but I did know them, probably more than they would want me to.

I finally reached the inn and was greeted with the loud cacophony of socializing. Karen, Jeff's daughter, was laughing it up and drinking it down at the bar with Rick, the boy from the poultry farm, who looked slightly intimidated as he tried to keep up. Saibara, the hard-as-steel elderly blacksmith was drinking wine and lost in thought at a table by himself. Although he visited the bar every night and drank the entire time, I had never seen Saibara show any sign the alcohol affected him whatsoever. It was rather impressive. Basil walked in, ordered a meal before sitting with the winery owner, and began a loud, boisterous debate about grapes. Yes, grapes. The air was hot and burned with a tint of alcohol. Just walking in was uncomfortable for me, but I was hungry and had to order dinner.

"The usual?" asked Doug, the innkeeper and chef. He was a portly man who seemed like he had it all together. I immediately liked him from the moment I first met him, and we had formed a small understanding of one another. Not exactly friends, but we shared some sort of quiet kinship.

I nodded as I sat at the bar and Doug hurried to the kitchens to prepare my meal. Just as he hustled into the kitchen, his daughter burst out. Ann _was_ energy. During the days she cleaned and delivered lunches, at nights she helped run the bar and serve patrons, yet she always made time to chat with customers.

I had known Ann for nearly three months now, and, with much persistence on her side, had found in her a real friend. On some of the drearier winter days I had spent in Mineral Town, Ann's smile had brightened them and made them much more bearable, probably more than she ever understood.

She ran Basil's food out to him, her long red braid flying behind her. Karen cried out for more wine (against Rick's advice) and so Ann ran to serve her as well. It was then that she noticed I was back and smiled at me as she pushed some loose hair out of her face.

"Cliff!" she grinned and ran around the bar. Her cheerfulness surprised me every time I saw her. She rushed to me and collapsed on the seat next to mine. "Phew!" she sighed and flashed me another grin. I couldn't help but give her a small smile back.

"You seem pretty excited today," I remarked, though Ann was excited _every_ day.

"Well I had a very exciting day!" she said, almost defensively.

"Oh really?" I asked, not believing anything truly eventful happened. "How so?"

"I met the new farmer!" she cried as she pulled a cloth out of the pocket of her overalls and began to wipe the bar counter. She simply could not sit still. "She came to the inn earlier today. Dad and I gave her a free lunch."

It seemed like this small village couldn't get enough of any new gossip. When I came to Mineral Town a year before, I was visited by nearly everyone in town, each person eager to meet me. That was when I first found refuge in the church. It's one of the only places people don't come up to you and try to make small talk (unless you're Ann). Eventually, most of Mineral Town grew tired of my unwillingness to chat and forgot me. I simply nodded in response and Ann continued.

"Her name is Claire, and she really loved my apple pie! She's pretty nice but she seemed awfully tired to me."

"Everyone seems tired to you, Ann," I quietly joked.

"Oh quiet, you. She's running a whole farm by herself, and we all know that farm wasn't exactly in mint condition."

Hearing that made me remember my earlier question. "Did you ask her why she bought the farm?"

"No, I hadn't thought to ask her that," Ann said and gave me a strange look. We were quiet for a moment as I struggled to think of what to say next. Usually, I could count on Ann to keep the conversation going on her own.

The kitchen door swung open and Doug came out with my _usual_ : curry rice. "Eat up," he said as he placed the plate in front of me. I handed him some coins and dug in.

"Looks like Karen needs another refill," Ann said as she scooped up a bite of rice and popped it into her mouth. I looked up at her to protest, but she had run off to fetch the wine bottle.

* * *

The upstairs of the inn was quiet and cool, the complete opposite of the bar and dining room below. I unlocked the studio I rented and saw Gray was lying on his bed, already reading in the white t-shirt and soccer shorts he used as pajamas. His reddish hair was tousled from spending the day under his favorite ball cap, which now hung on the hook by the door. This was usually a sign that he was in a good mood; I noticed the angrier Gray was, the more likely he was to hide under his hat. Gray was easy for me to get along with because he wasn't a people person either—we could easily ignore one another. His cool reserve seemed motivated by an active dislike of the majority of the townspeople rather than shyness. I was surprised when I discovered Saibara was his grandfather; there seemed to be no hint of a familial bond between the two. However, it was the antagonistic relationship he had with his grandfather that led him to become my roommate.

"Hey," he mumbled, not taking his sharp blue eyes from the pages of his book. I tried to read the title, but his large hands covered it from view.

"Hey. What're you reading?" I asked him, only half-interested as I sat at the table.

"Nothing," he replied as he turned a page.

I discreetly pulled out my savings and counted my remaining funds. They were starting to dwindle, but a small village like this had scarce job opportunities. Being raised on a farm myself, I thought I would have no trouble finding someone who needed a hand. But after even Barley, the elderly rancher who had only his granddaughter to help turned me down, I realized there wasn't a place for me in this town, as it seemed in every town.

_Perhaps if I could find any work, even if it is temporary, I can save enough for a ferry trip out of here._

The thought of having to move again put me in a somber mood. As I cleared my savings from the table, I began to reflect on my life here. I was doing nothing all day, I had no job, barely any friends, no family, no love, nothing. There seemed to be no point in even living, let alone living in Mineral Town. The pleasant little village didn't need someone like me moping around. Why didn't I want to leave? Was it because of Carter? Was it because of Ann? I knew it wasn't. There was something in me, a former self, that didn't want to give up, that kept telling me if I stay here something would happen and my life would change. Maybe my finger falling on Mineral Town was destiny, not chance? The idea seemed laughable, and yet here I was.

As the loneliness I felt grew stronger, I pulled out the old picture hidden away amongst my things.

_Why am I doing this to myself?_ I thought as I eyed the family in the photograph. A happy boy of about five with wild brown hair and even wilder brown eyes grinned at me, a front tooth missing. He was hugging a confused three-year-old girl whose hair was a mess of light brown curls. Above them was a beautiful woman whose green eyes shined with happiness and pale blonde hair fell down her shoulders in waves. In the right-hand corner was half a body whose face was hidden. It was a man with dark brown hair that was hurrying to the side of the woman, trying to get there before the camera flashed, but it was too late. It was a family that didn't exist anymore.

I jumped at the sound of Gray's book slamming against the hardwood floor.

"I'm going to sleep," he stated flatly.

"Yeah, me too," I said and excused myself to change into my pajama bottoms. With my mind on snow, I turned off the lights in the room and crawled into bed, feeling more miserable than I had in months.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the apartment door suddenly opening. I quickly sat up and squinted my eyes in the bright light to see Ann walking into my room, her arms carrying a metal pail filled with cleaning supplies. Her electric blue eyes locked onto my groggy brown eyes, then glanced down at my tangled long brown hair spilling over onto my bare chest. The pail dropped with a loud _CRASH!_ causing me to flinch.

"OHMYGODDESSIAMSOSORRY !" she cried as she ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

_Great way to start the morning_ , I thought as I watched an abandoned aerosol can of duster rolling in the pile of miscellaneous cleaning products.

I had just finished gathering the supplies into the pail when I heard a very pronounced knock on the door. I opened it and of course, it was a red-faced Ann.

"Oh, you still don't have a shirt on," she remarked with a hazy glance at me. I suddenly felt a little self-conscious.

"Sorry, let me grab something," I said with a slight blush and turned to throw on a worn black undershirt. She snapped out of the haze and quickly lowered her gaze to the floor.

"I am so so so _so_ sorry for barging in on you!" she burst, slightly calmer than her apology before. "The room is usually empty by now, so I thought I'd come in and do some tidying before I deliver lunches. I didn't even think to knock!" she hastily explained.

Deliver lunches?

"No, it's fine Ann. Just, uh, knock next time." I looked around the room. Gray was nowhere to be seen, and the apartment looked unusually bright. "What time is it?"

"It's almost one," she said, finally looking me in the face again.

_One_?

"I slept in until one?" I said in disbelief

"Well, technically 12:30." Ann clarified.

"I need to get going!" I shouted suddenly, roughly handing Ann her pail and slamming the door. I hurried as fast as possible to get fully dressed, throwing my fur-lined leather vest, pants, and boots on while brushing my teeth. I was tying my hair back as I rushed out the door, a few minutes later. Ann was still standing in the hallway, waiting for the room to be empty.

"Bye Ann!" I called, as I sprinted down the hall.

She started to say goodbye, but I was already running down the stairs. I flew through the dining room of the inn with a short wave towards Doug. The streets of Mineral Town were bright and warm, the sun beating down from directly above. I ignored the strange looks from passersby as I ran nonstop to the church. Panting, I threw the doors open and yelled, "Sorry I'm late!"

Carter looked up from his lunch with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean you're late?" he asked, a bite of his sandwich still in his mouth.

"I, uh—I…" I started, the absurdity of my actions dawning on me. I had no obligation to be at the church at ten o'clock every day, I just…was.

"Er, never mind," I mumbled, clearly embarrassed. I walked up to the first pew and sat down in my usual spot, the seat creaking its complaints.

"Want something to eat? I can make you something." Carter offered, gracefully ignoring my dramatic entrance.

"No thanks. I just need to catch my breath."

After an hour or two I was thinking about my money problems again. Usually, the church cleared my mind, but I could not dismiss this worry as easily as other problems, no matter how earnestly I tried to clear my mind. I was on the verge of confessing my financial troubles to Carter when a sound from the back of the church interrupted.

The doors of the church creaked open and the church was suddenly filled with brilliant sunlight. I carefully glanced over my shoulder to see who it was; the church saw few visitors.

There was a girl standing in the door, a girl I'd never seen before. She had long, straight hair that went down just below her shoulders, glowing golden from the sun outside. She looked pale, but I could tell her cheeks were flushed pink from the heat. Around her shoulder was a brown rucksack that rested at her hip, brimming with mountain grass and bamboo shoots. She was carrying two large bags, packets of seeds nearly overflowing from the tops. A small packet was sticking out of the front pocket of her blue overalls, which were covered in dirt and grass stains. This must be the new farmer Ann was telling me about.

Claire who likes apple pie.

"Is it alright if I come inside and cool off for a bit?" she asked breathlessly. I turned and faced the nearby candles, lowering my head a little in hopes of going unnoticed.

"Sure, sure! Have a seat!" Carter abandoned his lunch to help the girl with her bags.

"Thank you." She said and sighed in relief as the load was lifted. "I just need a short break."

"Take your time. My name's Carter, I'm the pastor of this church." I could hear a _thunk_ as he set her belongings on a pew a few rows behind me.

"I'm Claire, I just moved into the old farm a few days ago," she said pleasantly.

"I heard. Are you buying seeds to plant?"

"Yeah, I spent these past days trying to clean up the field, but there's just so much more work left!"

"It must be hard by yourself." empathized Carter.

Their conversation carried on for a while. I was eventually able to tune them out and return to my thoughts but was pulled back when I heard my name mentioned.

"Well, I really should be going now. I have plenty left to do before the sun sets! It's been wonderful meeting you!"

"You have a lot to carry… Cliff! Why don't you help Claire with her bags back to her farm?"

I quickly turned around to see Carter grinning at me with more excitement than usual.

"Oh, no it's okay. I can do it on my own." Claire said, probably seeing the desperate look I was giving Carter.

"No, no, he wants to help! Just look at him!" Only Carter would interpret a _Please-rescue-me!_ look as an _Oh-boy-I'd-love-to!_ look.

"I don't want to be any trouble, it's fine, really!" the girl said as she heaved her rucksack over her shoulders. She seemed to lose her balance slightly as the weight of it rested on her back.

"It's alright, I'll help," I mumbled and walked over to her pew and picked up the bags.

"Thank you so much!" she said and gave me a heartfelt smile, dimples forming in her cheeks. I looked at the ground. "I'll show you the way."

I followed her towards the doors. As she stepped out I looked back for a quick glance at Carter. His smile turned devious as he mouthed the words "Make a friend!" _So he does have an ulterior motive!_ I realized with a sigh.

At first, we walked along wordlessly, passing the shops along the northern part of the town. I kept my eyes to the cobblestones, listening to the birds as they chirped along in the nearby trees. When we reached the library, Claire attempted to strike up a conversation.

"So, you're name's Cliff?" she asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah."

There was silence again.

"Have you always lived in Mineral Town?" she asked, trying once again.

"No, I moved here this past winter."

"You seemed like you were from out of town," she stated with a friendly smile.

_Is it so obvious I don't belong here?_ I wondered

"Yes, I, uh, I'm still getting settled," I added awkwardly. "I lived in a village even smaller than Mineral Town not too far from here."

"Was it as beautiful as this place?" she asked, admiring the perfectly maintained row of vibrant trees the path ran alongside.

I thought back to my old home, something I generally tried to avoid. But it was different to picture the land. I loved that land.

"Um, in a different way," I said. "We lived in the mountains," I explained. "There were fields of wildflowers, rapids, and wild horses in the valleys," I added wistfully. "My village was known for our vineyards, so we always had fresh grapes and sweet wines to enjoy. My family had quite a few cattle, sheep, and goats we raised. The mountain air is great for them, you know." I thought back to the moments I spent brushing the dairy cows, making butter and cheeses with my sister, my mom knitting with the wool from our sheep to prepare for the long winters. My eyes narrowed.

"The winters there were brutal though," I noted sadly. I suddenly realized how much I had talked and glanced over at Claire, embarrassed.

"It sounds like a lovely place," she said. "I'd like to see it sometime."

_I wish I could go back._

"I used to live in the city," she added.

"Really?" It wasn't often anyone moved from the city, especially to run a farm. From the gossip Carter had shared with me, it was far more common for someone from Mineral Town to move to the city and never come back. I recalled the question that had been on my mind every time this new farmer came up.

"Why did you buy a farm?"

"I've been asking myself that same question since I got here." She laughed again. I noticed how soft her blue eyes were when she smiled. "I was just in my empty apartment one day and realized I was doing nothing exciting with my life. I wanted to try something new and really start living for each day! Then I saw an ad in the newspaper advertising a nice comfortable farm and a happy life. I seized the opportunity!" she said passionately, grasping the air tightly with her gloved fist.

We reached her farm and I stared at it in awe.

"I _really_ should have thought it through," she laughed darkly.

Her farm was a _mess_. The field where she was supposed to grow crops was covered in rocks, weeds, branches, and even tree stumps. Close to the entrance, I noticed only a small patch had been cleared.

_"…I spent these past days trying to clean up the field, but there's just so much more work left!"_

Did it take her days to do _that_?

I turned and looked at her intently. Her body, while fit, was not primed for the amount of manual labor whipping a farm like this into shape would require. This was a huge undertaking for a team of farmers, let alone someone on her own! Even she had to agree that she alone was inadequate for the job if she planned on turning a profit soon. How on earth was this girl going to run a farm all alone?

_Damn those newspaper ads,_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, it's not that bad!" she said with another sheepish laugh.

"Oh, s-sorry." I tried to remove the look of sheer pity from my face.

"Do you want a glass of water?" she offered.

The unusual heat and the heavy load I carried had made me thirsty. I nodded and quietly followed her into her house.

"You can set the bags by that chest over there." She instructed and walked off to the kitchen.

I did as I was told and observed the little living room she left me in. I could tell she spent a great amount of time fixing up the house. The floors were polished, the walls wiped, and there wasn't a cobweb in sight. A charming calendar hung on the wall, the dates of Mineral Town's local festivals already penciled in. The room was small but cozy. I sat at the little round table in the center of the room and waited for her to come back. I then noticed a stack of books from the library. I was rifling through one when she walked in.

"This book is all about growing cucumbers…" I murmured as she leaned over me to place the water on the table. I casually moved away and kept my eyes on the book.

"Um, yeah." She laughed nervously as she took the seat next to me. "It really helps when you have no idea what you're doing."

I shot up and looked at her in surprise. "Don't tell me you've never farmed before?"

"I'm from the city, remember?" she said, before chugging her water.

I continued to stare at her, shocked. Not only was this girl running a farm on her own, but she didn't even know how to run it? Her situation was growing more absurd by the minute. I couldn't just watch and see her lose her farm, have her chance for a new life destroyed. I looked at her eyes and saw a faint sadness in them as if deep down she knew what would ultimately happen to her.

If anyone knew how important a fresh start was, it was me.

"Well," I started, hoping I wouldn't regret this later, "As I mentioned earlier, I used to live on a farm."

Her blue eyes flashed to mine as if she sensed what I was about to say next.

I quickly looked down at the book once again. "I, um, I could help you out. You know, until you get the hang of it." I mumbled.

Suddenly she jumped up, startling me. "Really? Really?"

I could feel my face go red. "It's alright; I don't do much during the day anyway…" I closed the book and set it on top of the others.

"Cliff!" she cried and inched closer to me. Reflexively, I backed away, unsure of how close she seemed to get to me. She sat back down, her eyes looking to her left as she thought out loud. "I couldn't accept your help for free though, but I don't have a lot of money…" she mused on it for a while. "How about 300G a day and free lunches?"

It took me a moment to realize she was talking to me, and even longer to process what she offered.

300G a day! That was perfect. I could earn a bit of extra money and cut back on my expenses by not buying lunch at the inn every day. "Sounds like a deal to me," I said.

"Deal!" she said with her biggest smile yet. She held out her ungloved hand for me to shake. I took it delicately, noticing the blisters on her soft palm. She grasped my hand back and shook it enthusiastically.

"Can you show up at eight tomorrow morning?" she asked, hopeful.

"Sure, I'll see you then," I answered and stood up to leave.

As I reached for the doorknob she called my name. I turned to see her standing with a small grateful smile.

"Thank you!" she waved.

"Y-you're welcome." I stammered. She looked so…

"Bye Claire," I said, still feeling her hand in mine.

* * *

Back at the inn, I caught Ann preparing the bar for its nightly visitors. When she saw me walk in, I saw her face go pink and she began to focus extremely hard on arranging various bottles of liquor. I didn't understand why she was so embarrassed; it was a small mistake she made this morning.

"Ann, you don't need to feel so ashamed. All you did was wake me up, and I needed to get up anyway." I said as I pulled up a stool.

She continued to fidget with a bottle. "Yeah, you're right, I guess." She mumbled something inaudible and went quiet. Was it my imagination or did she keep looking at my chest?

The situation became awkward once more. I decided to cheer Ann up a bit.

"I met that new farmer today."

With one simple sentence, Ann perked up again. "Didn't you think she was nice?"

"Yeah, actually." I realized how much I had talked to Claire. She managed to get more out me in one short trip than most could in two seasons. I touched my right hand absentmindedly. "Actually, she offered me some temporary work on her farm."

"No way!" Ann exclaimed. "That's fantastic!" she said, jumping behind the counter. I didn't realize she was so invested in me finding a job.

"I start tomorrow," I said with a smile, realizing the tone of my voice sounded—cheerful? When was the last time that happened?

"Wow! Starting so soon?" Ann said as she started to polish wine glasses.

"Yeah, I felt she needed help. She has an enormous amount of work ahead of her." I smiled.

"I told you she looked tired!" Ann replied energetically and began to polish more vigorously.

I laughed a little. "She actually has no idea about farming. It's pretty ridiculous."

"Ooh, tell me more!" Ann requested. I felt a little ashamed. Was I gossiping about the new farmer like everyone else? Luckily Doug came in from the back room.

"Curry rice today too, Cliff?" he asked knowingly.

I thought about that for a while. "No, not today," I said, quietly laughing to myself.

"What then?" he asked, a little puzzled by my mood.

"Apple pie."'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a fic I started a while back and have posted on FFN under the same username and title. I plan to upload the story on AO3 if there is any interest for it! I welcome all feedback. 


	2. First Day on the Job

I watched the room steadily fill with pale light that shone through the thin drapes covering the window. Small flecks of dust were visible, floating blissfully in the still air. Everything was so peaceful and tranquil. It felt as though the slightest movement would disturb nature itself. However, it was finally six in the morning, and I had to be at Claire's farm by eight.

Leaving the warm haven of my bed behind, I quietly rose, careful not to disturb Gray. I had made that mistake before. Many of the villagers considered Gray to be a grouch, but they had no idea how grouchy he could be after a rude awakening. I felt the back of my head as if the bump would still be there from _that_ _time_. I checked the floor of his bed, counting the number of hardback cover books stacked within his arm's reach. No way would _that_ happen again.

Unlike Gray, who was thankfully sound asleep in his bed, I had tossed and turned the night before, unable to rest. Though embarrassed to admit it, I knew I was too excited about starting my new job to sleep.

Silently, I cleaned up and dressed, sending the bits of dust swirling through the air.

I made sure to pack a few essentials in an old worn-down rucksack I still owned from my work on the family farm. Farm equipment wasn't on my list to pack when I left home, and so I hoped Claire had the necessary tools. Given her absolute lack of experience, my hopes were not high. I only had a pair of worn work gloves, a canteen, sunscreen, and a rag to toss into my rucksack. The bag felt awkwardly lightweight, considering its enormous size and scarce contents. I decided to toss my coin pouch in too. Unfortunately, it didn't add much to the weight. I hadn't even left home, and I was already looking forward to adding the day's wages to my savings.

After shutting the door as gently as I could manage, I quietly hurried down the stairs, careful not to step on any creaky steps. Running behind schedule always made me anxious, and I still had to eat breakfast. Luckily, Doug was just setting out a serving of eggs and sausage, my breakfast order from the night before.

"Mornin', Cliff" he greeted, observing my deflated rucksack and peculiar sense of purpose as I took a seat at the counter. "Big plans for today?"

"It's my first day on the job. Claire—" He cut me off with a sudden wave of his hand. His mouth flattened to a thin line beneath his large red mustache as he lost himself in thought. I reasoned he was searching his mind for the face of the name I had given him. His thick eyebrows rose slightly. Claire's girlish face must have popped in his head.

"Ah, the new farmer." he realized aloud. "Ann mentioned to me that you offered to help her. How very gallant of you!"

I looked down and rolled the sausage links with my fork, slightly uncomfortable with praise. "Ah, well, she's paying me," I said, ending the conversation by filling my mouth with eggs. Doug set down a glass of orange juice and excused himself to resume preparing the other tenants' breakfasts, wishing me luck.

I was left alone at the counter. I looked around at the vacant dining room, as it was still too early for the other guests to enjoy their meals. I liked this calm and quiet version of the inn, a complete contrast to the nighttime when it's filled with the drunken and rowdier inhabitants of Mineral Town. I studied the room as I ate, admiring all the work Ann must have done to clean up after the night before.

As if on cue, Ann strode into the dining room.

"Good morning!" she beamed as she hopped onto the barstool next to mine. Despite how early it was, Ann's electric blue eyes showed no sign of tiredness. Her energy, combined with my excitement about the day, overwhelmed me, and I caught myself smiling widely back at her.

"Hi, Ann! Great to see you this morning."

She seemed surprised by my unusually warm response, but snatched a bite of my breakfast, nonetheless.

"Do you always steal food from your customers or just me?" I asked jokingly.

"That's a secret! I don't need rumors getting out and hurting the inn's reputation!" she laughed before maneuvering for a second attack on my final sausage. I blocked her with ease, and enjoyed the last bite all to myself, intentionally making an exaggerated face to show how amazing it tasted. However, it wasn't far off from the truth given Doug's delicious cooking.

"Hey, no fair!" she teased before lightly slapping my shoulder.

"What do you mean 'no fair'? I paid for that!" I laughed. Ann had probably stolen a banquet's worth of food off my plates by now.

"Sharing is the key to any good friendship!" Ann asserted. Before I could say anything, she snatched my empty plate to take back to the kitchen.

"I'll keep that in mind for the future," I called after her. I rose and adjusted the nearly empty rucksack, readying myself to head to Claire's. It was half-past seven o'clock—I'd hate to be late on my first day, and I'd hate even more to have my pay deducted because of it.

"No, no, no!" Ann said abruptly, wildly waving the empty dish in her hand. "Wait here, I have something I need to give you!" she explained before hurrying to the kitchen. Before I could even process her command, she burst back through the swinging kitchen door, skipping towards me. Her arms carried a fairly large red-checkered cloth bundle and a sheet of paper. I watched as she hastily scrawled a message and tossed the note into the package. The present was then thrust into my hands.

"Your lunch. Made by yours truly, completely free of charge!" she announced with a slight blush as she looked off to the side.

The package seemed to grow heavier in my arms from the added weight of guilt. "Oh, uh, Ann—" I started.

"Hmm?" she looked at me with hopeful eyes. I couldn't bring myself to tell her Claire had promised me lunch as part of my payment.

"T-Thank you. I'm sure it's delicious." I said, hoping she didn't notice the shame burning in my cheeks. I tried to untie the checkered cloth to peek at the boxed lunch inside. Ann was quick to stop me.

"Nope! Not until you eat. No peeking!" she playfully chided.

"As you wish," I promised as I slipped the bundle into my rucksack.

"Ann?" came a baritone voice from the kitchen. "Ann, where is my large skillet?" called Doug.

Ann gave me a final smile. "Good luck! Work hard so you can buy me something big for dinner!" she cheered before darting back to the kitchen.

My rucksack felt even more awkward with Ann's lunch inside.

I walked out of the inn and, with great satisfaction, turned the opposite direction I typically took to head to the church and began to hurry towards Claire's farm. The cool morning air filled my lungs, refreshing me. _This morning feels different_ , I thought. _I feel different._ It is amazing how having someplace to be, something to do, someone to help could reinvigorate a person. I was finally breaking free from the schedule I had allowed myself to be trapped into. Excitement and trepidation were coursing through me all at once. Was this the feeling of my former self resurfacing? That thought seemed too hopeful. I continued to nervously walk forward.

I arrived at the farm exactly at eight and, after a deep breath, knocked timidly on Claire's heavy oak door. As I steeled myself for her to answer, I grasped my right hand, remembering how we shook hands the night before. When no answer came, I knocked again, this time more forcefully.

After a series of unanswered knocks on Claire's door, I began to scan her land for her golden hair. Surely, she wouldn't have left her farm so early in the morning.

_Did she forget about me?_

I pushed the thought out of my head and decided to use my spare time as a chance to survey the farm more thoroughly than yesterday.

The nearby barn caught my attention, beckoning me with its worn but charming exterior. Peeking inside, I found the cozy shelter abandoned, with no sign of current habitation. At least the building appeared to be in fair condition and spacious enough for a small herd of livestock. A quick inspection of the nearby horse stable revealed it was also vacant.

Claire still nowhere in sight, I walked to the opposite side of the farm. I passed a water pool near a great apple tree, housing a large, active beehive. It appeared someone had harvested the honey. _Did Claire already learn how to do that without angering the swarm of bees?_ I wondered as I poked my head into the chicken coop. The sound of the nearby river and churning of the small but functional water mill were the only sounds that could be heard inside the empty structure. The building thoroughly explored, I turned my attention to the expansive farmland.

Most of the field remained as messy as before, except that I noticed the small patch of cleared land seemed to widen since yesterday evening.

_She must have gone back to work after I left..._

I walked over to the freshly exposed land and knelt down to examine it. I covered my hands with my old work gloves, a sense of nostalgia overcoming me. I plunged my fingers into the moist dirt and pulled up a clump of soil, watching it come apart as I opened my palm to get a good look. A stream of soil ran through the cracks of my fingers. Although she hadn't tilled the land yet, it was clear the dark rich soil had been well-taken care of in the past. If Claire invested enough hard work and talent into it, she could have one of the most beautiful and prosperous farms for several villages.

"Cliff, are you playing in the dirt?" called a lilting voice from behind.

I jumped up in shock and spun around in time to catch a brief glimpse of Claire approaching before a heavy force slammed into my gut and sent me falling backward.

"Buckley, no!" Claire called out, and I could hear her running towards me.

My eyes flew open to examine the weight resting on my chest and met a pair of round brown eyes gazing back at me. A large, wet pink tongue was suddenly assaulting my face. I struggled to push the creature back. After a few more licks, I managed to rest back on my elbow and get a good look at the animal that attacked me. Its tiny body danced in my lap, tail wagging with uncontained enthusiasm.

_Who would have thought this dog, no, this_ puppy _had that much power?_

"Cliff!" shouted Claire as she finally reached my side and knelt over me. I almost fell back again out of complete surprise from how close she was to me. Spiny burrs clung to her wild straw-colored hair that hung down over me. Her flushed cheeks shined with a thin sheen of sweat. Soft light blue eyes looked at me with worry and her pink lips breathlessly asked me "Are you okay?" She looked so…

I couldn't reply, as Buckley the puppy began to resume kissing my face.

"Buckley, no!" scolded Claire as she lifted the puppy from my chest and sat him on the ground by her side. "Sit!" she commanded. The puppy obediently sat, squirming and licking the air in apology. "Stay." she further commanded with a warning tone as she stood up. The puppy did his best to stay put, his squirming slightly decreased.

Claire turned to me and held out her gloved right hand. "Can you stand?" she asked, offering to help.

Though a part of me wanted to grab her hand, I got to my feet on my own. "Ah, I'm okay," I said, dusting the dirt off the back of my pants. Plantlife stuck to Claire's overalls, mud-covered the bottom of her boots, and her rucksack was once again overflowing with wild mountain grass. Had she been up the mountain already?

"Thank goodness!" she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm still working on training Buckley. He's a fast learner but—"

Buckley broke his "stay" command at the mention of his name and suddenly jumped up at Claire.

"Down," she commanded calmly. The dejected puppy resumed sitting. "Good boy!" Claire praised and pulled a dog treat from her overall pocket. The puppy chewed the treat eagerly.

Claire turned her attention back to me. "But he hasn't learned personal boundaries yet!" she concluded. "I'll put him inside!" she smiled before scooping the puppy into her arms and heading to her door.

"Mind if I put something in your fridge?" I asked, remembering the boxed lunch Ann gave me.

"Sure, follow me," she said as Buckley barked happily and squirmed to lick her face. I followed her into her home again, seeing not much had changed from the evening before, other than several books were open on the table. I placed my lunch in the largely empty refrigerator when Claire suddenly shouted.

"I'm so sorry! I just saw the time! Eight-thirty!" Claire said, running into the kitchen. "It's just, I found a new patch of blue grass this morning and couldn't resist collecting it all." she apologized.

"Er, no, it's okay. Let's just get started." I mumbled. "What should we do first?"

"First, let's drop all this off in the shipping bin," she explained, gesturing to her heavy rucksack.

I followed her outside to the nearby bin and watched her empty her bag into it. I couldn't believe how much she had collected in a single morning. She must have gone hiking all over Mother's Hill!

"Um, when do you get up in the morning?" I asked her in a state of utter astonishment.

"Usually around four-thirty or five. Why do you ask?"

"No reason..."

_And I thought I had to wake up early this morning!_

The fingertips of her gloves stained a dark blue as she shoveled grasses out of the depths of her rucksack.

She turned to me expectantly. "So," she started, "I was thinking we could begin by clearing off some more land."

I nodded and quietly suggested we divide the labor: I'd gather the large branches that littered the land while she would pull and cut the bush-like weeds.

"You do have tools, right?" I asked.

"Yes! The previous owner left some equipment."

After a speedy jog to her house, she emerged with an ax for me and a sickle for herself. I stared at the beat-down lump of metal and wood she handed to me. It looked as though it were made in the last century. The dulled blade emitted a sickly luster and the wooden handle chipped away as I held it, my gloves protecting me from a series of splinters.

Claire seemed oblivious to the frightening condition her hand-me-downs were in. She simply smiled and headed off to take a wild swing at the nearest weed.

With a slow sigh, I got to work. Setting the ax to the side, I scoured the field, collecting all the discarded branches my arms could carry and piling them next to a nearby stump. Once the field was clear of them, I grabbed one of the larger branches and set it on the stump. It had been almost a year since I last handled an ax. Hoping my skills had not gotten too rusty, I swung. Amazingly, the dilapidated blade managed to break through the wood, splitting it cleanly in two.

"Wow!" Claire exclaimed, and I looked to see her admiring my work. "You need to teach me how to do that!"

"S-sure." I stuttered, blushing slightly.

Claire dropped her sickle and hurried over. I looked down at the ax, not quite sure where to start.

"Um," I started. "First you want to set up the log," I said, picking up one of the freshly split pieces that was still too large and balancing it in the center of the stump. Claire watched intently.

"N-next, you want to hold the ax like this," I said demonstrating. "You want your dominant hand up here, closer to the blade, and your other hand at the base."

She nodded intently.

"Now look at the wood. Check for any existing cracks you can take advantage of. You don't want to hit right in the middle." I instructed.

"You don't?" she asked, surprised.

"No, you want to hit it in the weakest spot, which isn't typically the middle. I'll aim here." I said, pointing to a crack running along the grain of the wood. "When you're ready to swing," I started, "straighten your body and arms like this." I raised my arms, ensuring Claire was at a safe distance. She watched my body.

"Slide your hand down to meet your other hand at the base with a hard downswing!" I said through gritted teeth as I swiftly brought the blade down onto the weakest point of the firewood. A loud _CRACK!_ announced the blade managed to split the wood again, and the pieces fell from the stump.

Claire clapped enthusiastically. "Let me try!" she said raptly before putting a new log on the stump.

I handed the ax to her and watched as she carefully placed her hands where I instructed.

"Keep your legs shoulder length apart," I added.

"Like this?" she asked, spreading her feet a little too wide.

"Not quite." I knelt down by her leg and pushed her left calf inward. She giggled as she moved her feet closer together.

"Sorry, I'm ticklish."

I quickly released her leg, my face pink.

She straightened her body, rising to her tiptoes as she prepared to raise her ax. I stepped back, giving her room to swing. Suddenly, she brought the ax down as hard as she could. The ax landed in the log with a _THUMP!_ While she struck the log, it did not split. Rather, the blade buried itself shallowly into the wood. She tried to pull the ax out, but the log lifted with the blade.

"You made it look so easy!" she laughed, a little frustrated.

"That was good for the first time! I just knocked the log off the stump when I first tried." I said, remembering how my sister had laughed at me. I quickly shelved the memory and looked at Claire's work.

"Here, see this knot?" I said, pointing at the gnarled piece of wood the dull blade was stuck in. Claire focused on it. "Avoid knots. You won't be able to get through them no matter how strong you are." I warned.

Claire roughly pulled and freed the ax from the log with a huff and took another powerful swing at the log, avoiding the knot. THUNK! The blade managed to go deeper but didn't break through the other end.

"Ugh!" she groaned, irritated. "So close!"

"You swung with a lot of power. I'm impressed you had the strength for it, but it's really the speed of the blade and not the force behind it that matters. Aim for the same spot, but try to bring the ax down faster, not harder." I advised.

Claire lined her ax with the existing crack, brought the ax upward again, and brought the blade down on the log with a grunt.

_CRACK!_

The two freshly split pieces of wood fell to the ground.

"Yes!" Claire dropped the ax and jumped up. "Yes!" she shouted again and held her gloved hand up at me. I stared at it, confused.

"Give me a high-five!" she prompted with a gentle giggle.

I slapped her hand in the air with a smile.

"There you go Cliff!" she said encouragingly and turned to the remaining branches. "That wasn't so hard." She remarked and set up the next log, which she then missed entirely.

After about a half-hour of practice, Claire's arms were too tired to lift the ax any longer, and I took over as she went back to work on the weeds. Before long, my arms also ached from the exercise. Yet despite the ax's dreadful appearance and my sore muscles, I soon had a decent pile of freshly chopped lumber for Claire. She practically squealed with delight when she saw how much firewood was chopped, and I showed her how to appropriately stack them in the farm's lumber box.

While we worked together stacking, Claire began to talk about her old job at a company in the city.

"Ever heard of them?" she asked after dropping a distinguished collection of surnames that made up the company's name.

I shook my head as I carefully arranged the firewood.

"Ah, well, I guess that makes sense. The average person probably hasn't heard of us, but we're a pretty big deal with other businesses!" she shared before she groaned. "Oh no, listen to me—I'm talking about them as if I still work there."

I offered a small sympathetic smile as Claire lifted a piece of firewood.

"It's hard to remember I don't. You see, my…my boss was very hard to please. I spent every day working my butt off trying to impress him. But nothing I did was ever good enough." Claire grew quiet, before setting down a piece of firewood hard against the stack. "And then it occurred to me after a particularly bad day: what did I have to show for all that effort? Gray hair? I'm only twenty-four!" she laughed, and I looked closely at her head.

"I mean, I was so wrapped up in work, I didn't even have time for friends, and dating was completely out of the picture, much to my mom's displeasure."

My ears perked.

"Then again, I'm so wrapped up in work here too!" she laughed as she picked another chunk of firewood up. "But look at this," she said, admiring a chunk of freshly cut lumber. "I already have something to show for it. I cut this with my own two hands!" she beamed before stacking it. I smiled back at her and listened to her continue about her life in the city, occasionally giving her a nod to prove I was listening.

I took a deep drink of water from my canteen after stacking the last of the wood. Claire was breathing heavily from the exertion.

"This is good," she stated, looking over our morning's work with pride. I scanned the field as well. Between the wood being cleared and the number of weeds Claire managed to pull, you could start to see a difference.

"How about we break for lunch," she suggested, pointing her thumb back towards her house.

"Sounds good," I said with a slight nod.

"Excellent! I'll see what I can put together," she said as she started to stroll towards the house, me following closely behind.

Walking from the sunny outdoors into Claire's cool home felt like walking into paradise. We had worked for over four hours non-stop, and I was starving. Buckley the puppy rushed over to me, carrying a ball in his mouth. I patted his head, grateful he resisted the urge to jump on me.

"I didn't have a chance to run to the store since last night, but I'll throw something together for us. I never said I'd make you any _good_ lunches!" she joked as she walked into the kitchen and began washing her hands. I noticed how dirty I had become.

"Do you mind if I clean up a bit?" I asked hesitantly with a bit of embarrassment.

"Go right ahead," she called and pointed me towards the bathroom. I headed to her bathroom to wash my face and hands, rinsing the dirt and sweat from my skin. I briefly looked at my reflection. My long brown hair was starting to fall out of my ponytail. I took a moment to tie it back neater, trying to tame my wild hair and pick out the pieces of chipped wood. _Why was I fussing so much?_ I wondered. It's just going to get messed up again.

When I came out Buckley was napping on his dog bed and Claire was kneeling at the table with our lunches placed before us: plain rice balls and veggie juice.

"I told you I didn't have much." she laughed, a little self-consciously.

_No kidding! I'm getting spoiled at the inn!_ I suddenly remembered the boxed lunch Ann packed for me sitting in Claire's fridge.

"Ha, it's alright." I sat down, choosing to try Claire's cooking instead. "Thank you." Everything tasted a bit too salty, but I wolfed it down regardless.

It wasn't long before Claire struck up a conversation again. By conversation, I mean she talked, I listened. She told me all about the people she had met so far. She seemed to have a good opinion of all the residents of Mineral Town, even the elusive carpenter Gotz.

"There is a lot of folklore I've been learning about too. Ever hear of the Harvest Sprites?" she asked me.

"The little elves who come and do your work while you're sleeping? Of course." _She didn't believe those stories, did she?_

"I'm going to find where they live." she declared, and my jaw dropped. "I can use all the help I can get around here!"

"Why not ask the kappa for help while you're at it?" I joked, dumbfounded she was so gullible.

"The what?" she asked interestedly. I launched into another Mineral Town legend while Claire listened, enraptured.

I became more relaxed as we continued to swap stories and urban legends.

"Did you know if you drop a moondrop flower in the mountain spring at midnight, the Harvest Goddess will appear and grant you a wish?" she asked.

"I heard you had to do that for seven days in a row," I contested, and Claire quickly grabbed one of the many books she moved off the table to look up the legend.

Despite my lack of sleep the night before, I felt more energized as we talked together. It felt amazing to achieve something again and share in the success of another person. For so long, I was keeping myself cooped up in the church day after day. The sudden exposure to the outdoors had finally broken me out of my routine. I thought about what Claire had said to me the day before during our walk to her farm. " _...I was doing exciting nothing with my life. I wanted to try something new and actually start living..._ "

"Claire?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Her mouth was full of rice as she looked up from the book.

"Do you think you made the right decision to move here?"

She was quiet for a minute, chewing thoughtfully. Then her soft blue eyes looked into mine.

"Yes, I think so."

I broke eye contact. I didn't dare look up at her now. Rather, I stared at my empty plate as I slowly chewed my final rice ball.

"What about you, Cliff? Are you happy to be here?" I heard her voice ask me.

I reflected on my time in Mineral Town. If someone had managed to ask me that a few days before, I would have mumbled "I'm not sure" while mentally calculating how much more money I needed to buy a ferry ticket out of this town. But things were different now.

"I think I am," I said and looked back at her.

She was looking right at me and smiling sweetly.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I'm glad you're here too," she said.

My face started to feel hot.

"Who else is going to help me clear the stones out there?" she teased and headed to the large chest to pull out an antique sledgehammer. I gulped the last of my veggie juice and sighed. Back to work.

* * *

I managed to convince Claire to save the stones on her farm instead of crushing them under her decaying sledgehammer.

"We can use the small stones to fortify a fence. I hear coyotes sometimes come down from the mountains at night and can wreak havoc on livestock."

"That's terrible!" Claire exclaimed. "But can't I just keep my future cows in the barn?" she asked.

"You could, but they are going to be happier and healthier with some sunlight and fresh grazing," I advised. "We'll have to break up those boulders though."

Claire went back to pulling and cutting weeds, Buckley chasing after her. I began to collect the stones dotting her farmland. I made repeated trips across the field until I was convinced I had collected all the smaller stones. Soon after, I got to work laying the stones around the perimeter of her land. It was exhausting work. Despite being the smaller rocks, they were plenty heavy. I lost track of Claire's work as I focused on the fence, mentally measuring the length of the perimeter and the number of stones I would need. The sun seemed to fly by overhead until it was beginning to set in the west.

It wasn't until I heard several frustrated grunts that I turned my attention back to my employer. I realized the field was clear of weeds. Instead of swinging a sickle, Claire was struggling to break apart a gigantic boulder with her sledgehammer.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! STOP!" I shouted as I jumped up and ran towards her. She jumped at my sudden outburst.

"Agh! What'd I do?!" She looked at me in complete terror.

The bizarre picture of _this_ clueless girl trying to smash a boulder of _that_ size with _that_ decrepit hammer finally cracked through my quiet exterior and I burst into an uncontrollable guffaw.

"What's going on?"

"You...you can't...smash a boulder…that BIG...w-with that shoddy thing!" I managed to exhale through fits of laughter, my shaking hand pointing at her hammer. "You'd b-break…" I couldn't finish my sentence and dropped to my knees.

Through the tears in my eyes, I could see her staring at me in shock, not really grasping the absurdity of her situation. "You said we needed to break up the boulders!" she defended herself naively.

She glanced at her hammer.

She glanced at the boulder.

She glanced at her hammer again.

Finally, she started to laugh too, and then you couldn't stop us. The situation wasn't that funny but get two tired fools laughing within six feet of one another and they won't stop.

Our laughing fit finally died out after several minutes. Claire and I were both lying in the dirt, clutching our aching abdomens. Claire looked over at me.

"We need to get some rest before we start hitting each other with hammers and laughing about it."

I laughed again but agreed. As we had rolled in the dirt with laughter, the sun left us until we were slowly joined by the first twinkling stars of twilight. All I could hear now was the steady breath of the wind as it rustled the leaves.

"Let's clean this place up," I said with a weak smile, and Claire and I started to gather the tools we'd left scattered about. We were both too tired for small talk, and so gathered them in companionable silence. By the time the last tool was back in the chest, I almost wanted to collapse right there and sleep on the floor. My lack of sleep the night before had finally caught up to me.

"I can't believe it's only eight o'clock!" Claire exclaimed. "In the city, half of the people would just be waking up right about now!"

I just gazed at her sleepily.

"You're looking awfully tired. Are you sure you'll be able to make it back to the inn?" she asked, slightly worried.

"I'll be fine." I yawned. I grabbed my rucksack and carefully returned the boxed lunch from the fridge to it. I started to head for the door, dreading the march back to the inn.

"You're forgetting something," Claire was smiling when I turned towards her and patted all my pockets.

"Huh?" I wondered. What was I missing?

"Your wages!" she laughed and pressed 300G into the palm of my hand. I felt her soft ungloved hand brush past my skin.

It was funny to think I was so eagerly anticipating being paid that morning and yet had almost walked out her door empty-handed.

"Ha, goodnight, Claire," I yawned as I stumbled out of her house.

"Goodnight," she called after me. "Thanks for your help today! I couldn't have done it without you!"

* * *

When I walked into the inn, I was greeted by an explosion of obnoxious laughter.

"What the hell happened to you, boy?" slurred the winery owner.

"I'd say he climbed Mother's Hill and rolled back down the entire way!" chimed Basil.

"More wine~!" was all Karen could manage to get out.

Doug looked at me with some concern, a worried frown forming under his red mustache.

"Are you alright, Cliff?"

I mumbled something incomprehensible at him and trudged up the stairs to my room.

Gray was out, probably staying over at the smithy for some early hour training the following morning. I stripped down and soaked in the tub for at least an hour. Slowly, the heat of the water and steam worked their way into my sore muscles. When I re-emerged, I felt my energy slightly restored. Then I realized how little those plain rice balls Claire made held me over. Unfortunately, it was now past ten—the kitchen downstairs was closed by now. Then I remembered Ann's unopened lunch still tucked away in my rucksack.

I untied the neatly wrapped box and gutted it of its contents, devouring them one by one. The first victim was a mouth-watering roast beef sandwich made with care and wrapped tightly to retain its freshness. Next came a salad made with vibrant vegetables that were expertly cut. Finally, to finish the meal with a treat, Ann had packed a slice of her signature apple pie. I smiled at the thought of Ann waking up extra early to prepare my meal. After I had indulged myself, I sat back fully contented. It was as I was fighting to keep my eyes open that I noticed, at the very center of the checkered cloth, Ann's note. I unfolded the paper and sleepily read the message:

" _I promise I didn't steal a bite. Enjoy!_ "

I got the best sleep that night than I had in ages.


	3. Mountain Out of a Molehill

"Mornin', Cliff!" called a voice in the distance.

My eyes searched the horizon before I spotted her. Claire was hurrying up her farm, her arms filled the bamboo shoots she had spent the early morning collecting. Her overstuffed rucksack was bouncing as she moved. Buckley ran at her feet, waiting for a treat to fall from her bag. Sure enough, a clump of blue grass came loose and landed on the ground. Buckley quickly snatched it into his mouth before spitting the bitter grass out just as quickly. Claire, realizing her profits were starting to spill onto the ground, abruptly stopped and attempted to pick up the valuable grasses, which led to her dropping her bamboo shoots.

I let out a chuckle and jogged over to help.

"You really should invest in a basket," I advised her as I picked up the bamboo shoots.

"The ones they sell at the supermarket are so pricey though!" she protested with an exasperated huff as another clump of grass fell out of her bag. I quickly picked it up with my gloved hand.

"Maybe a larger rucksack then?" I suggested as we walked to the shipping bin together.

"I'll look into it next time I head into town." she sighed.

It was eight in the morning and I had just arrived for my second day on the farm. As Claire filled the shipping bin with her spoils from the morning's hike, I eyed the field we had worked on so tirelessly. When I left the night before, I was far too exhausted to realize how much we had accomplished. The field was almost completely cleared, minus a few tree stumps and boulders that would require more specialized equipment to remove. Today was the day we planted.

"Ready to get to work?" Claire asked me brightly, beckoning me into her house.

Though my muscles ached from the day before, I had looked forward to working again from the time I opened my eyes that morning. "Let's get to it," I said with a smile and followed her inside. Claire knelt by the large chest near the front door and started to dig out several seed packets.

"I thought it would take me another week before I planted!" she called out from deep inside the tool chest as she tossed bags of turnip seeds behind her. I narrowly managed to catch the projectiles that sent Buckley hiding under the table. "Won said the cabbage seeds he sold me have the largest profit margins, but the book from the library says cabbages take half the season before they can be harvested! I spent so much on these!" she lamented, tossing the two packs of cabbage seeds at me. "At least I should be able to get a few harvests of potatoes, cucumbers, and turnips before the end of the season. The _Life on the Farm_ program last night was talking about how cucumbers can be harvested multiple times from the same plant! But I can still get the most harvests from turnips if these books are to be trusted." she continued on as I listened in shock. I completely missed the pack of potato seeds she tossed at me.

Claire finally turned around. "What do you think about focusing primarily on turnips and supplementing with the others?" she wondered.

I stared at her with wide eyes, my mouth slightly open in surprise. "Er—" I started. "It sounds like you've done your research." I managed to say.

"Oh, I did! I was drawing up spreadsheets all night, planning everything to the last detail!" she said excitedly, pointing to the mess of papers and library books on her table. "Alright then!" she said, bending over to pick up the seeds I dropped. "Let's go!" With that she started to head to the door, eager to plant the seeds.

"Um, Claire?" I tentatively asked. "We need to prepare the soil before we can plant."

"What?!" she nearly shouted. In an instant she was at her table, picking up book after book. "I swear none of these books mentioned that!" she said, tearing through their pages. Suddenly she stopped. "Oh, it's here in the fine print."

She looked up at me helplessly with her soft blue eyes. "What do I do?" she pleaded.

I quickly averted my gaze to her tool chest. "D-Don't worry, I'll show you." I stammered. "Do you have a hoe in there?"

In a matter of seconds, she unearthed a crumbling hoe with a cheer. I sighed. Why did I hope her other tools would be in any better shape? If anything, the hoe was in the worst state yet.

Buckley, Claire, and I walked out to the exposed land and I began my instruction on tilling.

"You don't want to hold the hoe so far down," I told her, eyeing how close her hands were to the end of the blade and how she hunched over to work. "You'll wear yourself out and hurt your back."

"Well, how do I hold it right?" she said, flustered.

"Keep your hand at the end of the handle here." She moved her hand obediently. "And place your right hand a little farther down," I said, gently tapping her glove.

"Here?" she asked.

"No, more like this…" I placed my right hand over hers and moved it closer to the middle of the handle. Claire drew in a sharp breath and I quickly pulled my hand away. Though I couldn't feel the heat of her hand through our gloves, my hand tingled at the memory of our handshake.

"Now you just drag the blade against the soil. The end isn't very sharp, so it might require some effort." I advised, looking at the ground.

She followed my instructions, her hoe cutting through the topsoil and exposing the rich dark soil below. "Is that all there is to it?" she asked.

"Essentially," I responded.

"This is so much easier than chopping wood!" she sighed with relief.

I turned to grab my canteen from my rucksack when a piercing shriek filled my head.

I looked up to see Claire brandishing her hoe in the air, Buckley barking madly at her feet. I rushed over to see what caused the commotion.

"What is it?!" she asked fearfully, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. "It looked like a huge rat with claws!"

It was an empty hole Buckley was barking at, no rat in sight.

"I have no idea," I said, baffled. I took the hoe from her hands and timidly poked into the hole. "Nothing's here."

She opened her eyes. "Do you mind taking over? I'm scared!" she admitted.

I nodded, and Claire scooped Buckley in her arms, squeezing him for comfort as I ran the blade of the hoe into the dirt. All I saw was moist tilled earth. I continued tilling for several minutes and Claire started to relax.

"Maybe I just imagine—" she started before the creature poked its head out of the ground and she let out a sudden squeal. I dropped the hoe and quickly jumped back in shock as Buckley jumped out of Claire's arms, bounding towards the creature. It ducked its head back into the earth before Buckley could reach it.

"I give up! I'll never farm again!" cried Claire as she threw her now empty arms around my waist.

I tensed at the sudden contact, freezing in place as she tightened her hold of me.

"No one told me about the monster rats!" she wailed.

_Monster rats?_

I relaxed as laughter erupted from me.

"Why are you laughing?" she demanded. "My life is ruined!" she cried out.

I struggled for breath between laughs. "It's a…MOLE!" I burst.

Claire released her tight hold of me. "A mole?" she asked.

"A…MOLE!" I yelled between gasps for air.

Claire looked at the hole the creature had left behind.

"Monster rat!" I laughed, falling to my knees again.

"Hey, it looked like a monster rat!" she defended as she let out a relieved sigh. "Get a hold of yourself!"

I tried to stifle my laughter. "Okay, I'm good," I said before a loud snort betrayed me and I was buckled over with laughter once more. Claire let out an involuntary laugh too.

"Stop! I'm so embarrassed!" she giggled.

I looked up at her and sure enough, her cheeks and ears were glowing pink. I tried to compose myself again.

"You have a bit of a mole problem," I chuckled, "but that can be easily managed. They shouldn't harm your crops too much. That little guy will pack up and move on if we keep bothering him." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Thank goodness!" she exclaimed, picking up the hoe and quickly resuming her work. I walked along with her, examining her progress and taking turns with the hoe when her arms became tired. Claire squealed a few more times as the mole, annoyed at the rookie farmer who kept disturbing its once peaceful home, revealed itself again. But she persevered and soon the patch of land we prepared was ready for the next step.

"I think this is a good point to start planting," I announced after some time.

Claire excitedly threw her hoe down. I flinched as it hit the ground, anticipating the decrepit thing would crumble to bits from the impact. I let out a breath when I saw it remained intact.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for all day!" she called as she ran to grab packets of turnip seeds. When she returned, she quickly shared her vision of where she wanted her crops.

"We'll plant the turnips and potatoes closest to the shipping bin since I'll harvest them the most often" she directed. Once she gave me a meticulous plan of where everything would go, she tore open the packet of turnip seeds. I saw her start to delicately sprinkle the seeds across the tilled earth, lovingly laying them into the ground as if it were their destiny to lie there.

"Perfect technique," I told her with a smile. She beamed proudly back at me, her smile so wide her eyes scrunched in happiness and her nose wrinkled. I was taken aback. Light freckles had begun to dot her dimpled cheeks and a bit of dirt was smeared across her forehead from when she had used her glove to wipe the sweat from her brow. A light breeze passed, lifting a few strands of her tangled hair into the air. The shine of gold captivated me. She was so… I could finally put the word to it. She was so pretty.

"I should really wear a hat when I work," she noted casually, pushing her hair out of her face and resuming her work.

I stood dumbfounded for a moment before clearing my throat. "Ah-hem. You, uh, you seem to have planting down. I'll keep tilling and you can plant as I go." I offered, looking down at the ground.

"Sounds great!" she responded, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

I resisted the urge to look at her and scraped the ground with the hoe. _I want to make her smile like that again._ I thought and immediately blushed. What kind of embarrassing thought was that? Eager to clear my mind, I began tilling at an unprecedented speed, Buckley following me as I worked, mole hunting.

By noon, Claire had planted all the crop seeds she had, and I had tilled enough ground for her to plant a pasture.

"I wish I had you when I went shopping for seeds," she remarked. "I didn't even think about planting grass to make my own feed."

"It seems like you did just fine." I smiled, admiring how much thought she had put into crops.

"Thanks! I need a break from farming. Ready for lunch?" she asked. I nodded. She lifted Buckley in her arms and we walked indoors. After washing my hands, I took my usual seat at her table.

"Ouch!" she hissed from the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" I called.

"I'll be fine," she answered, but I could hear that her voice had become slightly husky.

I walked into the kitchen to see Claire running her bare hand under the sink.

"Don't look!" she sniffed, hiding her face and hand. "It's gross."

I peered over her shoulder to see her right palm, blistered and bleeding from work.

"Claire!" I gasped. I knew she had a few blisters on her hand before, but this was excessive. "Why didn't you say your hand hurt?" I groaned, feeling guilty for not taking over tilling earlier. I gingerly held her injured palm in my rough hands.

"It was easy to ignore until I took my gloves off," she said meekly.

"We need to take care of this," I determined.

"I have some Band-Aids." she laughed weakly. We both knew her hand was beyond that point.

"C'mon," I said, dropping her hands. "We need to go to the clinic." I walked over to the front door and held it open for her. She let out a sigh but walked through the doorway to the outdoors.

* * *

Claire walked a few feet behind me until we approached the clinic. I could feel she was annoyed I was insisting she receive medical treatment.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault," she remarked.

Even though she said it wasn't, I felt responsible.

 _I should have realized working like this would be hard on her body_.

I held the door to the clinic open. The smells of antiseptic and mint greeted us on a blast of conditioned air. A chime sounded with the opening door, and the kind young nurse-in-training behind the counter greeted Claire.

"Hello! You must be the new farmer! I've heard rumors about you!" she said before covering her mouth as if she didn't mean to blurt out that last part. Claire didn't seem to mind.

"You're correct! I'm Claire," she said with a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Claire. I'm Elli!" She extended her right hand out for a handshake.

"Not to be rude, but…" Claire showed Elli her hand.

Elli took in a sharp breath. "Oh, you poor thing," she breathed, a comment that made Claire's mouth twist to the side in annoyance. "The doctor is out on a house call…but I should be able to clean and bandage your hand," she said. I noted her hesitation. "F-follow me." Elli walked around the counter, her pristine blue skirts swinging as she rounded the corner. Claire, in her dirty overalls and boots, followed her behind the blue curtains.

I looked around the empty waiting room. Not wanting to dirty the yellow sofa in the waiting room, I stayed awkwardly standing, trying not to overhear the girls' voices.

"I'm going to clean your hand," I heard Elli state nervously.

"Oh!" Claire gasped in pain.

"Sorry!" apologized Elli, sounding flustered. "I-I'll be g-gentle."

"Ouch!" Claire yelled again, and I began to regret bringing her here. I started to move closer to the blue curtain dividing us, debating if I should intervene when the chime indicated the front door opened.

The town doctor stood in the doorway and was looking at me with a mildly surprised expression. His sleek black hair was slightly tousled, but otherwise, he was the picture of professionalism, wearing his immaculately pressed white coat with twin silver pens tucked neatly into his breast pocket.

"Cliff, is it?" he asked. I was impressed he recalled my name; our paths rarely crossed. I gave him a silent nod. "May I help you?" His eyes looked me over, searching for obvious signs of injury or illness.

"OUCH!"

The doctor's sharp dark eyes quickly darted to the exam room curtain.

"P-please, if you'd hold still, I can disinfect—"

"No! No, you've done enough. I think I'll head home now."

"Miss, p-please!"

With a loud _SHING!_ , the blue curtains were roughly pulled to the side and Claire came storming out of the exam room, her normally soft blue eyes flashing with irritation.

"C'mon Cliff! Band-aids will work just fine today," she said before grabbing my wrist with her left hand and pulling me towards the door. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the doctor.

The two stared at one another for a moment. Finally, the doctor asked, "Is something wrong?"

Elli rushed out of the exam room to join the crowd, her skirts billowing outward with each movement. "Ah!" she exclaimed when she saw the shocked doctor in the doorway. Her face was suddenly crimson. "Doctor, I am so glad you are back." she breathed. "Miss Claire's hand needs medical attention!"

"It's fine, we were just leaving," Claire assured him as she pulled me closer to the door.

"Perhaps I can see what I can do?" the doctor asked calmly.

Claire hesitated.

"Let him take a look," I urged. Claire turned to face me, a look of mild betrayal on her face. "Please?" I added.

That seemed to do the trick. Claire finally released my wrist, threw her right hand out in front of her, and looked away from the doctor. "Fine." she huffed.

The doctor took her hand in his and tenderly turned it so her palm was facing up. He looked at the sores and blisters on her hand. "Hmm," was all he said as he began to palpate around the largest wound. I looked at Claire's face to see her flinching, preparing herself for the inevitable pain. Without thinking, I grabbed her left hand and squeezed. She squeezed back.

The doctor released her hand. "It's a good thing you came here. This type of wound can easily become infected."

Claire opened one of her eyes and looked at her hand. Was she surprised it didn't hurt? She released my hand.

"Elli, can you bring a sterilized needle, alcohol wipes, antibiotic cream, and the hydrocolloid gauze to the exam room?"

"Already done Doctor," Elli reported, her deeply red cheeks facing the ground.

"Good work," he said kindly. "Shall we?" he asked Claire, holding his arm out toward the exam room. Claire hurried to the examination bed and sat with another exasperated huff. The doctor took a seat in the metallic wheeled stool nearby and gently held her hand again. Elli followed, closing the blue curtains behind her and leaving me alone in the waiting room, listening intently.

"Claire?" the doctor's calm voice asked.

"Yes?" she responded sulkily.

"I'm going to clean your wounds. This may sting, but it will be temporary." I heard him tear open the alcohol wipe packet. A moment of silence passed.

"That didn't hurt at all!" her voice sounded pleasantly surprised.

"I'm glad. You never know who will be sensitive to it," the doctor remarked. "Better to prepare for the worst. Now I'm going to need to drain the blisters that have not become exposed," he phrased delicately.

"I'm not scared of needles," she reassured.

"That's rare!" he chuckled softly. "Tell me about your farm, Claire. What are you planting this season?" he asked. _Ah,_ I thought, _He's distracting her thoughts from her hand._ The technique was effective. Claire launched into the various crops we planted during the morning, and she began to detail the research she had done.

"The library is a wonderful resource." The doctor agreed after listening to her as he worked. "I go there every Wednesday. Now, I'll apply the antibiotic."

"Ah," Claire sighed. "That feels nice."

"It has a numbing agent as well," he stated matter-of-factly. "And lastly, I'll wrap your hand."

I heard him stretch the gauze.

"What do you like to read in the library?" Claire ventured.

"I often read books about various wildlife in the area. There are several kinds of grass with medicinal properties on Mother's Hill I've been experimenting with. I try to collect the grasses myself on my mornings off, but they are difficult to find. Luckily, we have been receiving large shipments from Zack lately."

"Those must be the grasses I collected!" Claire exclaimed.

"Really?" the doctor sounded surprised. "Yes, the large shipments started around early spring, didn't they Elli?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"Thank you for your hard work, Claire. But don't do this to your hands on our account. Have you been wearing gloves?"

"Always!" she asserted. "Here." She must have handed him the gloves from her rucksack.

"You're going to want a higher quality pair," he advised. "These are good for light gardening, but not the work you are doing. The supermarket sells heavy-duty leather gloves."

 _How did I overlook her gloves like that?_ I thought. _I'm supposed to look out for her._

"All done," he announced.

"I'll take this out of your way, Doctor," Elli said before pulling the curtains back and exiting with a tray of the tools he used.

Claire jumped from the exam bed, admiring her tightly bandaged hand.

"Keep your bandage dry and avoid working with your right hand until it heals." Instructed the doctor. "Keep your wounds clean and apply antibiotic cream twice daily. Elli will set you up with a bottle and gauze before you leave."

Claire looked up at him with appreciation. "Thank you, Doctor!" she said with a grin.

His eyes softened as he looked at her in a way that stirred something unpleasant within me.

"Maybe I'll see you on Mother's Hill after you heal."

"I'd like that!"

"Excellent. In the meantime, please return if your hand gives you any trouble. Now if you'll please excuse me, I have another appointment to prepare for." he said. He gave me a short nod then entered his office.

"I have your prescription ready, Miss Claire!" called Elli from the counter.

"I-I'm so sorry about how nervous I got." Elli apologized as Claire walked up to the counter. "I'm still new to this."

Claire begrudgingly forgave her and paid for her prescription.

"Hope to see you again soon!" the nurse called as we exited the clinic.

"Who says that to someone in a hospital?" Claire complained once we were out of earshot. I let out a slight chuckle.

"She's trying her best." I reminded her.

"Trying her best to skin my hand alive," Claire said grumpily. "Thank goodness the doctor arrived when he did," she added.

I was torn. While I was relieved Claire got the medical care she needed, something about the way the doctor looked at her unsettled me. I found myself slightly annoyed at Elli too. _Why couldn't she have taken care of Claire the right way? Then we wouldn't have had to bother with the doctor at all!_ Claire interrupted my dark thoughts.

"Once we get back to the farm, we need to water the seeds," she stated. "Do you mind? I know we planted a lot."

"Not at all," I said with a smile. "Rest your hand. I can water the crops on my own."

"Thank you!" she replied gratefully. "You are really earning that 300G today!"

After a brief trip to the supermarket to buy a larger rucksack and gloves, we walked side-by-side back to the farm.


	4. In Hot Water

I tipped the rusted watering can, generously showering the greens below. The morning sun sparkled through the stream and warmed the back of my neck. The crops Claire and I planted were developing noticeably each day. I knelt on the ground, looking for any signs of struggle in the cucumber plants below. The shining droplets resting on the growing leaves slid down as I delicately separated the verdant growth to get a closer look at the roots. A bright burst of yellow was hiding in the greenery.

"Claire! Come here!" I shouted.

Claire's straw-hatted head popped up amongst the growing field. She was inspecting the cabbage plants I had watered the moment before.

"Don't tell me the mole is causing trouble again!" she groaned as she lifted herself off the ground and hurried over to me, carefully avoiding the leaves and vines that jutted into the dirt paths between the crops. Buckley bounded alongside her, already trained to avoid the new growth.

"No, look!" I said happily and pointed out the vivid yellow amongst the green.

She knelt beside me and moved her face closer to mine, attempting to see into the foliage from the same angle. I could smell fresh linen and wildflowers as she came closer.

"No way!" she cried, looking at the tiny yellow flower, the first of the buds among the vine to have finally blossomed.

I watched her carefully as she bloomed with happiness. Her smile revealed the dimples in her cheeks and wrinkled her nose in the way I liked. Even under the shade of her sunhat, her golden hair lightly shimmered, captivating my attention as I wondered how soft it must be. Her powder blue eyes met mine.

"Do I have dirt on my face again?" she asked sheepishly.

I quickly looked back at the flower. "N-no, it's nothing. Must have been a shadow." I said and immediately regretted it. If I had told her she had something on her face, would she have let me touch her cheek? My conscience suddenly flared up.

_What kind of shameful thought is that?! Besides, your gloves are covered in mud!_

_I could take my gloves off_ , I argued with myself.

"I'm so relieved everything is growing so well," Claire said with a contented sigh. She sat back and gazed across her field. "According to the books, we should be ready for the first harvest early next week."

Claire had been doing a lot more studying while her hand healed, spending several afternoons in the library consulting Mineral Town's resident botanist. Basil was elated to discover a determined young mind hungry for information regarding crops and wild plant life. I'd barely seen the man when he wasn't getting drunk off the "bounties of nature" in the inn and was surprised to find him so passionate about his work and eager to impart all his knowledge. Claire couldn't have been happier to become the pupil of a "real author" as she enthusiastically put it at lunch one day.

_"I've been reading at home when the man who wrote the books was only a few miles up the road this whole time!"_ she had gushed between bites of her signature rice balls.

"I bet your hand will be fully healed by harvest time," I said encouragingly. I knew it would frustrate her if she was unable to help.

She pulled her new leather glove off her right hand and studied the bandage. It was not so neatly wrapped as the first bandage the doctor had applied but managed to stay on, nonetheless.

"It had better," she threatened. She let out another sigh. "You seem to finish watering earlier and earlier each day," she remarked.

She was right. As I worked on the farm daily, my rusty skills were coming back to me, making me a much more efficient farmhand. On the previous mornings when I had finished, I spent the rest of the day building her fence. The labor had transformed my muscles, allowing them to regain their former strength from the effort and grow slightly more prominent, something I was secretly proud of. But now the fence wrapped tightly around the field and featured two enclosed areas for chickens and livestock. It was only ten o'clock.

_What is there left to do today?_

"Mind helping me outside of the farm?" Claire asked.

"With what?" I asked, wondering what she could mean.

"I haven't been able to collect grasses in the mountains thanks to this," she explained, waving her right hand. "Could you be my hands?" she asked. "I'll show you what to do."

"Sounds good," I said, standing up and offering my hand to help her up. She placed her left hand in mine as she rose to her feet.

"We can make a picnic out of it too!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Let me pack lunch!" she said before releasing my hand. She ran off toward the house, Buckley chasing after her.

I watched them disappear behind the door and sighed.

With each day, I was thinking about Claire more and more. Who could blame me? We spent nearly every day together.

_You didn't think about Carter like this when you spent every day with him,_ I contemplated before attempting to clear my mind of the nagging thought. Thinking of Claire was a welcome break from my usual worries and ruminations, but occasionally a bothersome thought like that would occur and need to be quickly suppressed.

Claire reemerged from her home, a large bundle in tow. As she drew closer to me, I held out my hand, offering to carry it.

"Nope!" she said, jerking the bundle away. "Your hands will be busy enough soon," she chuckled as she led the way across the bridge that divided her land from the base of the mountain.

The only time I had visited Mother's Hill was when I visited Gotz's cabin the previous winter, looking for work. The scenery had changed considerably. The woods were in full bloom, the green leaves occasionally interrupted with the bright pink blossoms of a redbud tree. Closer to the carpenter's cabin, several tree stumps decorated the lush green grass. We followed the winding dirt trail until Claire stepped off the dirt path and into a small wooded alcove.

"Follow me," she instructed. I did as I was told.

Claire knelt under a shaded evergreen. "There, do you see it?" she asked.

I looked closely at the base of the trunk, careful to avoid any discarded pine needles. "What am I looking for?" I asked her, confused.

"That blue grass!" she encouraged. "Next to that rock."

Sure enough, a cluster of blue leaves was almost completely hidden in the shade.

"Impressive," I praised her as I grasped the grass and began to pull.

"Not like that!" she said and grabbed my right arm with her left hand. "If you do that, you'll pull it up without the roots!"

I stopped, surprised. "How do I do it then?

Claire proceeded to describe the elaborate process. I did my best to follow her complicated instructions.

"…now pull, making sure the roots are perpendicular to the stem and parallel to the pods."

With an unnatural twist of my wrist and sudden jerk, I held the clump of grass, roots intact.

"Good work!" she said to her pupil. "But you lost a few pods. Let's try again!" she said enthusiastically, leading me to the next cluster of grasses.

Claire enjoyed teaching me a lesson. "It's fun to boss you around for a change." she giggled.

This caught me off guard. "Am I bossy?" I asked, self-conscious.

"Oh Cliff, it was a joke!" she said with a laugh. "You worry too much!"

"Do I really?" I worried.

After a few more attempts, Claire was satisfied with my technique.

"Do you mind if I pop in to talk to Gotz for a moment?" she asked after I managed to successfully pick the grasses several times in a row.

"Not at all," I said as I placed another uprooted clump in my rucksack.

"Thanks! If you want, check out the boulders by the spring. Sometimes blue grass grows there." With that piece of advice, she headed to the cabin.

I glanced at the nearby wooden signs. It looked like the spring was a short hike up a narrow trail, slightly past the hot springs. Determined to collect enough grass to earn one of my favorite smiles, I followed the path to the spring.

Moondrops and toyflowers grew near the bubbling spring, dotting the edge of the water with vivid shades of yellow, orange, white, and green. The rushing waterfall bounced against the shining rocks below and sent ripples radiating throughout the pond. Smooth stones, polished from the constant rush of water, glimmered along the shore and covered the bed of the spring. As fish darted beneath the clear blue water, an occasional splashing from their fins broke the surface. Yet the liveliest feature of the spring was the girl standing in front of it.

"Ann?" I asked.

Ann startled at the sound of my voice and spun wildly to face me, her thick red braid swinging like a rope. It was rare I saw Ann outside of the inn; being in nature suited her. Her bright blue eyes and red hair were even more vibrant in the sun.

"Cliff!" she shouted happily, causing a few birds to abandon the nearby branches they rested on. "What're you doing here?" she asked, running up to meet me.

"Collecting grasses," I said. "I didn't realize you visited Mother's Hill."

"I come every morning!" she beamed. "The fresh mountain air feels so good. If I visit the spring, I can stay energized for the rest of the day!"

I smiled. "So that's your secret?"

She grinned back at me. "One of many," she playfully retorted.

"That brings me to a total of two that I know now," I joked.

Her cheeks began to flush. "Wh-What else do you know?" she asked.

"That you steal bites, of course!" I said.

"Oh!" she laughed and scratched the back of her head. "For a moment I…never mind," she trailed off. "Carter's been asking about you every time I deliver his lunch," she said, changing the subject.

I felt a pang of guilt. I hadn't been to visit the church in nearly a week. "Is he mad at me?" I asked, worried.

"Carter? Never!" she protested. "He's so proud of you!"

I breathed a sigh of relief, heat rising to my cheeks at the thought of someone being proud of _me_.

"If you see him today, will you tell him I'll visit soon?" I requested.

"Definitely!" she promised. "I'm proud of you too," she added. The fire in my cheeks burned hotter.

Before I could stammer a response, we heard boots running up the trail. Ann looked over my shoulder as I turned to see Claire jogging towards us, holding her sunhat on her head with her good hand.

"Ann!" she said with a smile.

"Oh, so you're here too," Ann said with a friendly smile. "How are you, Claire?"

"Great!" she turned her attention to me and eyed my red face carefully. "Did you find any grass?"

"Uh, n-no, I haven't looked yet," I told her sheepishly. I turned to Ann. "I've got to get back to work now, I'll see you later tonight." I told her.

"I should be heading back myself," she said sweetly. "Bye, Claire. Stop by the inn again sometime!" Ann waved and headed down the path with a bounce.

Claire guided me to the boulders and I quickly got to work collecting the grasses hiding in their shade.

"I didn't realize you and Ann were close," Claire said after a while.

"She's one of my only friends," I stated matter-of-factly. "I don't think I had much choice though," I said with a reminiscent laugh.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, curious.

"It's kind of embarrassing," I said through gritted teeth as I pulled hard on a sprig of grass. "When I first moved here—!" I said with another tug. "I only talked to Carter. But he was always telling me to go out and meet more people." _He still does_ , I thought. "We were arguing about it one day when Ann came into the church."

I had seen Ann around at the inn but avoided her as much as possible. It was winter when I first arrived, and I was miserable. It snowed so often. When she came into the church to deliver Carter's lunch, I immediately shrunk from their conversation.

"Carter started telling Ann that I needed help meeting people and was extremely shy," I said with a slight eye roll.

Claire started to giggle at this.

"What?" I asked her, embarrassed.

"Aren't you?" she giggled.

"I've gotten a lot better." I protested weakly. "Anyways, Ann volunteered to show me around town right away. After she gave me a tour and introduced me to anyone we passed on the street, we became friends."

At the time it was horribly uncomfortable for me having to face all those strangers, but I had to admit I was a little thankful for it. Ann helped me come out of my shell just the tiniest bit that day.

"That was nice of her," Claire said.

"Yeah, Ann's great. But I still wonder if Carter orchestrated the whole thing." I thought for a minute. "He didn't arrange for you to come into the church the day we met, did he?" I asked, suspicious.

"No, but who knows? Maybe I am a victim of his master plan too," she joked.

* * *

We hiked all over Mother's Hill, Claire showing me all the spots to find grasses and bamboo shoots, only stopping to enjoy our rice ball picnic in a field of wildflowers.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Claire asked, bending down to smell a moondrop flower. I watched her hair slide off her shoulders and hang down over the wildflowers, glowing in the afternoon light.

"Beautiful." I agreed before a breeze blew the sunhat off her head, sending us both chasing after it.

As we worked into the afternoon, all the digging we did began to take its toll; my back began aching each time I bent down.

_How does Claire do this every morning?_ I thought, determined to be just as persistent.

Claire could tell I was slowing down.

"Should we call it a day?" she asked.

I looked at the sky. It could only be two in the afternoon, max. "No, you're going to get a full day of work out of me," I insisted.

We continued on, and I ignored the dull aches in my muscles as the sun traveled across the sky.

We were heading back down the mountain when Claire spotted the last patch of grass.

"Once we get this, we'll call it a day, no ifs ands or buts!" she ordered. I let out a sigh and bent down for the last time.

The familiar aching suddenly turned to sharp pain and I rolled over on my side.

"Cliff! What's wrong?" Claire asked, worried.

"N-nothing!" I said as I reflexively grasped my back.

"Oh no, I knew we should have stopped early!" she groaned. "Should I go get the doctor?" she asked, taking the heavy rucksack from around my shoulders.

I remembered the way the doctor looked at her during our visit to the clinic last time.

"No, no I'll be fine," I said as I tried to stand. "See…I'm…fine!" I said with a clenched jaw, letting out a sharp exhale as I eventually managed to get to my feet.

"You are a huge hypocrite, you know?" Claire said flatly as she ducked under my arm and nestled up against my side.

"Wha—? What are you doing?" I sputtered.

"I'm helping you take the pressure off your back. Lean on me," she commanded.

I swallowed and obeyed. Luckily, we were near the base of the mountain already.

I was too uncomfortable to speak as Claire helped me along the path, our bodies bumping against one another.

_Am I too heavy? How dirty am I? Do I smell bad?_ I wondered frantically.

The thoughts kept my mind distracted from the pain. I was so lost in my head it wasn't until we were walking up a familiar narrow path that I realized we weren't heading to her farm.

"Claire? Why are we going this way?" I asked her.

"Because you're going to relax your back," she said, pointing to her destination.

"The hot spring?!"

"Of course! Do you think I haven't tweaked my back out here too? The hot spring always helps. Besides, it may be good for my hand."

_She's getting in?!_

We reached the wood and stone walls of the hot springs and Claire held the door open for me. I entered the changing room. Mineral Town was so small, they didn't have a separate changing area for men and women, and they certainly didn't have a separate spring.

"Um, do you need help getting out of your c-clothes?" Claire nervously asked me as she laid my rucksack in one of the wooden cubbies along the wall.

"N-No! No, I c-can manage!" I stuttered.

"Phew!" she let out a relieved sigh. "I'll step outside. Let me know when you're done so I can come in."

Once I was alone, I gingerly removed my clothes and untied my hair, careful not to bend my sore back. Not bothering to fold my clothes, I stuffed them in the same cubby as my rucksack. Once I quickly rinsed under the shower, I grabbed one of the complimentary towels, wrapping it around my hips, and threw on one of the guest robes, securing it tightly. I was ready, but I hesitated. Grabbing a handful of extra towels for good measure, I nervously let Claire know I was decent.

She entered the room. "Go ahead, I'll meet you in the spring," she said. "Unless you need help?"

"NoI'llbefinetakeyourtime" I blurted out as I opened the wood sliding door, flew through the exit, and closed the door again in one swift movement. Shooting pain fired up my back in protest. Determined to get as far away from Claire as possible, I ignored the sensation and stepped onto the cool rock outside.

The air was filled with a haze of hot steam rising from the rocky pool in the center of the springs. The high wooden fence shielded the hot bath from the view of all but the clear sky. I could hear the waterfall flowing into the Goddess's Spring nearby; otherwise, the air was still and silent. I hung my robe and set down the extra dry towels, my back angrily complaining as I raised my arms.

_I hope this works…_

Leaving my towel on, I stepped down the rock steps, hot water rising steadily until it was as high as my waist. I waded through the water which resisted my every movement. Carefully, I sat against the stone edge, the hot water rising to my shoulders. I breathed a contented sigh of relief as the heat began to sink deep into my muscles. I carefully leaned back and closed my eyes, my back quickly relaxing. My mind, however, was restless.

_Is she really going to join me? Isn't this water pretty clear? Do I look okay? What will she see? What will_ I _see?_

My thoughts were stopped from developing any further by the sound of the sliding wood door. I closed my eyes even tighter as I listened to Claire step into the pool.

"Ah!" she let out a little squeal. "I'm never prepared for how hot it is!"

All I could manage to do was laugh nervously. I heard the splashing of the water as she began to wade closer to me. How close was she going to come?!

Finally, I heard her stop a few feet away from me. I let out a deep breath.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm." I murmured.

"You can open your eyes, Cliff," she said with a slight laugh.

My eyes immediately found her as if they were trying to locate her the entire time I denied them a view. Her hair was piled in a bun on top of her head, her wet bangs sticking to her forehead. Drops of water ran down her neck and onto her lightly freckled bare shoulders. Unable to stop myself from looking lower, I was relieved to see a large white towel was tightly wrapped around her body. _Maybe too tightly_ , I thought, realizing it stuck to her skin under the water. My eyes raised to look at her soft blue eyes and saw her cheeks were flushed a light pink.

"Well, you don't need to look at _me_." she giggled nervously.

I immediately closed my eyes. Surely my face was the hottest thing in the entire spring!

"This spring works wonders for me. I think I sprained nearly every muscle I have when I first started working out here. I remember my first day…" Claire blabbered on. I tried to listen but found it too difficult. Dozens of thoughts were buzzing around my head, mostly focused on the shape of the towel she wore.

"Cliff, are you okay? Your face is so red!" I heard her ask.

"I-It's just hot," I explained.

"Do you need to get out?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"No, it's helping my back."

That wasn't a lie, the pain in my back was nearly forgotten.

"Are you sure? Let me—" I could hear the water churn as she started moving closer to me.

I immediately threw my arms out and splashed in her direction.

"S-stay back!" I warned.

Claire suddenly shrieked as a heavy wave of water crashed into me.

I opened my eyes and realized it wasn't just water that crashed into me, but Claire too. She had apparently slipped on the smooth stone and used my chest to balance herself.

"I'm so sorry!" she laughed, though I could see her face beginning to change a shade of dark pink. She abruptly pushed back off of me, the force wrenching her towel loose. She quickly clutched it to her body, trying to cover herself and mostly succeeding. Mostly.

"Look away!" she shrieked, trying to wrap as much of the towel around her as she could before giving up.

Not only did I look away, but I also closed my eyes and covered them with my hands.

"I'm getting out!" she shouted, and I felt another wave of steaming water hit me as she abruptly stood up and waded over to the steps. "I'll wait outside!"

I held my breath until I heard the sound of the wood door sliding shut. I opened my eyes and exhaled loudly. I was feeling dizzy, but not from the heat. How could I possibly face her after seeing what I saw?

My mind lingered on what saw...

_Pervert!_ my conscience accused.

_What do I do?_

_Just don't ever leave the hot spring again._

Just as I was debating the feasibility of my new life living in the hot springs, the sliding wood door opened again.

I looked up, expecting to see Claire, but instead, it was Barley, the elderly rancher. And he wasn't wearing a robe _or_ a towel.

"You okay, young man?" he asked. "You're lookin' awfully red."

_This hot springs life isn't meant to be_ , I realized as I stammered and made a polite exit.

* * *

Outside of the hot springs, Claire was sitting by the door, her darkened wet hair air drying in the late afternoon sun as she re-bandaged her hand.

"L-listen, uh—" I started before she cut me off and looked deep into my eyes.

"You didn't see anything, right?" She wasn't asking a question.

"Nothing."

"Good." She said curtly as she tucked the end of the bandage securely into itself. "How is your back?"

"Much better, thanks."

"Good. Let's get everything to the shipping bin." She said, gesturing to the full rucksack I had slung over my shoulder. I nodded at her silently, and we began our descent to Claire's farm. We walked back, Claire occasionally making overly polite small talk. Buckley welcomed us to the farm with a few wild jumps we nimbly dodged, and we made our way to the shipment bin.

As I emptied the bamboo shoots and blue grass into it, Claire stopped me.

"Let me just grab a couple bits of grass," she said.

"Don't you want to ship it?" I asked.

"I'll give this one to the doctor, as a thank you for rescuing me the other day."

I felt uneasy at her mentioning him, but the thought went away as she held out 300G to me.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked, the slight blush returning to her cheeks.

"See you tomorrow," I confirmed. I began my trip back to the inn, hoping the redness on my cheeks would disappear by the time I reached my destination.


	5. Done Like Dinner

I hungrily shoveled the omelet rice Doug served me into my face.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "In a hurry?"

I swallowed hard.

"Busy day ahead of me," I mumbled, filling another forkful with food. "Mind making another order of this?" I asked him before inhaling the bite.

"Not at all," he said. His thick red eyebrows raised in curiosity, but he did not ask me any further questions. Instead, he turned and headed back to the kitchen.

I was sitting at the bar in the empty dining room, even earlier than usual. The windows were dark; the sun had not yet risen. Thankful Doug was an early riser, I continued to wolf down my first serving.

The door from the kitchen swung open to reveal Ann slowly walking out, her arms raised in a stretch. Her red hair was woven in its signature braid, a large white bow tying it back. Her boyish oversized overalls hung loose and baggy around her body; she had not tightened them around her waist with her blue belt yet. As she yawned, I realized I was seeing Ann in a state few had considered possible; she was tired.

"Morning." she greeted, her eyes watering.

"Mm-nng," I replied through a mouthful of rice.

Her bleary blue eyes glinted with hunger at the sight of my breakfast. However, the rate at which I was eating breakfast left her no opening to steal a bite.

"I'll join you." she proclaimed, walking back into the kitchens and appearing again with an enormous slice of strawberry cake.

"Cake for breakfast?" I asked her after swallowing.

"It's the most important meal of the day!" she joked. Her eyes flashed with hunger as she sat on the stool next to me and quickly sunk her fork through the white frosting of the moist cake. She excitedly took a gigantic bite.

"Mmm!" she moaned loudly as she slowly pulled the empty fork clean from her lips. She let out a contented breath through her nose as she chewed in ecstasy.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so happy," I remarked, a little amazed at how a slice of cake could have such an effect on her. It was verging on indecent.

"That's because you've never seen me eat before!" she laughed as she moved onto her next bite.

I turned back to my omelet rice and finished the last bites just as Doug returned with my next plate.

"Look at you two!" he laughed as I quickly began eating my next helping. "I didn't think I'd ever see anyone who could put away food like Ann!"

"Geez!" Ann grumbled after she swallowed.

"What? It's true!" Doug chuckled under his mustache. "Then again, this is a pretty light breakfast for you, Ann."

I snorted, unable to laugh due to the amount of food in my mouth.

"Just keep that in mind if you ever take her out, Cliff!"

Ann and I looked at one another, our stuffed cheeks turning pink.

"You're embarrassing me, Dad!" Ann wailed. "Go back to the kitchen!"

Doug held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright. Just trying to lend a helping hand," he said as he exited back to the kitchen.

"Don't listen to him; he doesn't know what he's talking about," Ann said, peeved. "Why are you eating so much anyway?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"Today's the first harvest," I informed her. "We're going to be working all day long to ship everything by the afternoon, so there won't be time for lunch."

"Wow! I suppose you'll be extra hungry when you get back," she noted, before popping an icing covered strawberry into her mouth.

"Maybe, who knows," I said. "Hopefully this breakfast will hold me over!" I said, scraping the last bits of rice from my second plate directly into my mouth. I stood and threw my rucksack over my shoulder.

"I'll see you tonight!" I said with a smile.

"Work hard! I'll have a treat for you when you come back!" she called, waving enthusiastically as I ran out onto the dark early morning streets of Mineral Town.

* * *

The sun had begun to rise as I arrived at Claire's farm. As the first pale light of dawn settled over the earth, it illuminated Claire, who was leaning casually against the empty barn, Buckley lying at her feet. His long pendant ears perked as he heard my footsteps. He bounded at me as I came closer.

"Buckley…!" warned Claire, and the puppy halted his charge, choosing to sit and squirm at my feet instead.

"Good boy!" I praised, causing his tail to wag wildly.

"Glad you were able to roll out of bed," she teased with a playful smile, glancing at my long hair, even wilder from my pillow. I tried to smooth the strands of my hair that already managed to fall down as I looked her over. While her powder blue eyes were alert, shadows were beginning to form under them. Her skin looked pale in the early morning light.

"Did you stay up late reading again?" I asked her accusingly.

"I wanted to make sure I was prepared," she said guardedly.

I sighed. Claire had been getting less sleep as we got closer to harvest time. I repeatedly lectured her over the past week about taking care of herself. She repeatedly brushed my lectures off.

"I'll sleep after the harvest!" she promised. "Besides, you're one to talk," she said, pointing out the circles forming under my eyes.

It was true I was lacking a little sleep as well. "That's different." I insisted. "I'm being paid to work and need to fulfill my obligations," I pointed out to her.

"That doesn't make any difference!" she laughed. A less hypocritical part of me agreed with her, though I didn't need to admit it out loud.

"Let's focus on the task at hand instead of bickering, okay?" I suggested, a guilty smile spreading across my tired face.

"Alright," agreed Claire. "But we're going to be hunched over a lot today. How's your back?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"I-It's been fine," I assured her. "Hasn't given me any trouble since…last week." We didn't speak of the incident at the hot springs, but it became awkward anytime she asked about my back.

"Good," she said tersely, the same way she did every time she wanted to end a topic.

"Let's get started then," I said with a reassuring smile.

Her blue eyes lit up with expectation. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She grabbed my hand with her healed right hand and led me to the field excitedly. I gazed over her shoulder at her farm, a view which made everything suddenly seem beautiful.

The field was lush with life, filling us with anticipation of the harvest. The long leafy stems from the turnips spread upward, multiple growths all stemming from single purple masses that were peeking out from the earth below. The cabbages in the far patch were still growing, but distinctive heads could be seen amongst the broad folding leaves. Dozens of bright yellow blossoms adorned each cucumber vine, signaling to the world they were ripe with vegetables. The potato plant tops, which once blossomed with large white and yellow flowers of their own, had begun to fall to the side, a sign Basil assured Claire was good.

" _You want the tops to start yellowing and falling before you harvest."_ he had informed an anxious Claire over a glass of wine at the inn. " _Now, if you see your cucumbers yellowing, then you better worry."_

Claire stopped as we reached the edge of the turnips.

"Check this out!" she said excitedly and flashed me her dimple-forming smile, causing my heart to skip a beat. She bent over to pick something up and spun around, a large basket in her hands.

"Wow," I said appreciatively. "You finally took my advice."

"I've been taking your advice for a long time now," she giggled. "But yes, I finally bought a basket for this special day!"

Today really _was_ special. I felt so strongly to help her, to make her smile for me again and again. I blushed as I realized what I was thinking.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I asked her, gesturing to the vegetables ready to be harvested.

It was the right thing to say; she flashed me another of my favorite smiles and put on her leather gloves. Delicately, she ran her gloved fingers along the leaves of the turnip plants, searching for her first target. Her hand stopped on a nearby group of leaves. She bent down to get a better grip.

"Here goes nothing!" she cheered.

I held my breath as she tugged on the stems. They lifted out of the ground easily, a round, purple-and-white turnip attached beneath them. We stared at the vegetable as it swung by its leaves, the roots dangling from the healthy plant.

"VICTORY!" Claire suddenly yelled, thrusting the turnip into the sky with a triumph that only legendary warriors could understand. Tears formed in her eyes.

I tried to keep a straight face, but my laugh escaped despite all attempts to ignore the ridiculous sight before me.

"Laugh all you want!" she giggled happily, wiping a tear of relief from her face. "I'm a real farmer now."

I wanted to hold her tightly in my arms for some reason, but instead tightly held a handful of turnip leaves and pulled them from the ground, harvesting another healthy turnip.

"You take the basket," I said, wanting to save her repeated trips to the shipping bin. "I'll use my rucksack."

"Thanks, Cliff," she said, wiping away another tear before tugging on the next turnip plant.

One by one, we plucked the fat round cucumbers from their vines, pulled the turnips from their beds beneath the ground, and turned the soil under yellowing leaves, revealing the clusters of potatoes below. Buckley ran alongside us, attempting to chew on the turnip stems and cucumber vines as we worked.

I was constantly running back and forth from the shipping bin, my rucksack rapidly filling with and emptying of vegetables. Occasionally Claire and I would meet there, her basket overfilling with turnips and her smile overfilling my spirit. But we were quick to part again, as we had nearly an entire field to harvest before Zack came.

We worked tirelessly toward our goal, spending hours harvesting the rewards of our combined labor. Lunchtime came and went unnoticed as we continued toiling in the field. Bare patches of soil appeared and expanded out from where the turnips and potatoes once grew while the shipping bin filled to new heights. Occasionally, Claire would tell me a story about a recent event she witnessed in Mineral Town.

"You would not believe what I saw at the supermarket yesterday," she dared.

"Lay it on me," I said plainly as I continued picking cucumbers and adding them to my rucksack.

"I went to buy the next round of turnip and potato seeds we'll be planting," she started, casually reminding me there was still work to complete today after we finished with the harvest. "And Manna came in and began chatting up Jeff! You should have heard her!" She raised the pitch of her voice unnaturally high "' You look awfully fit lately, Jeff!'; 'You're definitely in great shape, Jeff!'; 'I'm falling in love you, Jeff!'" she snickered.

"I sincerely doubt she said that," I interjected.

"She practically did! And Sasha was right there! But then she turned to me and said she always flatters him so he'll give her a good deal. Sure enough, he offered her half-price!"

"Half-price?!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe you should give it a try too!" she laughed.

It was mid-afternoon when we finally freed the last turnip from the ground and dropped it into the shipping bin. Claire held up her hand for a high-five. I didn't need to be prompted to smack my glove against hers.

"Now it's time to touch up the field and plant again," she instructed before running inside to grab her shoddy hoe.

As the sun traveled across the sky, I tilled the soil, ensuring the remnants of the previous plants were cleared as Claire followed behind me, planting fresh seeds. As we finished watering the new seeds, bare cucumber vines, and growing cabbages, Zack arrived to collect the vegetables.

"You're shipping a lot today!" he called to Claire with a toothy grin. Claire beamed with pride. After Zack left, we were cleaning off Claire's tools when she suddenly let out a groan. I turned to see her eyeing her new basket.

"I forgot to add these to the bin!" she said, gesturing to the mix of freshly harvested vegetables in the basket.

"You can always add them in the morning," I suggested, wiping clumps of dirt from the jagged blade of her hoe.

She thought for a moment before her eyes lit up with an idea.

"How about we eat them instead?" she said with a smile.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I didn't feed you lunch today. I bet you're getting hungry now. I know I am," she said as she rubbed her glove across her dirty overalls. "How about I fix us dinner instead?"

"Sounds good to me," I yawned. "What are you going to make with just cucumbers, turnips, and potatoes though?"

She looked at her basket mindfully. "If we leave now, we can reach the supermarket before it closes and grab a few other ingredients," she suggested.

Her stomach growled loud enough I could hear it.

"Let's make it a feast!" she laughed, slightly embarrassed.

I agreed. We quickly put her tools and Buckley inside the house to hurry to the store.

* * *

"Wow, Jeff! You have such amazing eyes. I could get lost in them!" Claire gushed.

I looked down at the hardwood floor, hiding the smile spreading across my face.

"R-really?" said Jeff bashfully.

"Oh yes, I can't keep _my_ eyes off of them!" Claire continued coquettishly.

"Th-thank you." he smiled, "What can I get for you today, Claire?"

I browsed through the store, trying to distance myself from Jeff so he wouldn't hear me laugh at Claire's charade. The shop had been on the verge of closing when we arrived. Sasha, Jeff's wife, sat at a desk in the corner and poured over an accounting book, oblivious to the young woman conning her way into discounts.

"Any deals today?" Claire asked innocently.

"For you Claire, everything is…twenty-five percent off!"

"Oh. Thank you, Jeff!" Claire sounded pleased, but a trained ear could detect the disappointment in her voice. I laughed and attempted to cover the sound with a loud cough.

After she had purchased her groceries, she came up close to my side.

"Why did he only give me twenty-five percent off when he gave Manna half-off yesterday?!" she whispered frustratedly into my ear, making me snicker as I grabbed a bag of groceries from her arm.

The supermarket door chimed as Manna entered the grocery store, her black bobbed hair framing her small heart-shaped face. She wore a smile on her small mouth, which always hungered for large, juicy bits of gossip. Speak of the devil…

Her large dark eyes zeroed in on the closeness between us immediately.

"I'm sorry, Manna, but we're closed," called Jeff from behind the counter as he eyed the clock on the wall.

"Nonsense, you still have customers here!" she called back. "My, my, Claire and Cliff!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"I am shocked to find the two of you together here! I thought Duke had mentioned hearing that you were helping Claire out on her farm, but I thought he was surely mistaken. Now here you are in front of me!" she tittered.

Claire started to say something, but Manna continued, undeterred.

"Grocery shopping together, are you? How sweet! Are you going to enjoy a dinner together? Who's going to do the cooking?" she giggled, her hand raised to her mouth.

Claire once again opened her mouth to answer, but Manna once again continued.

"I remember when Duke first cooked for me. Oh, what a mess! That was before we were married, mind you. Duke is a wonderful winemaker, but he is a terrible chef! In fact, I almost pursued Doug, the innkeeper, because he was such a good cook! Too bad Ann's mother beat me to it! It's a shame Suzette got sick. Such a loss for the village." she said somberly. "But I made the right choice in the end!" she added.

I felt my head swimming from far too much information and blushed. Claire attempted to speak, but once again, Manna continued.

"It puts a smile on my face to see young sweethearts out and about. That is so rare here. Your generation must be too shy! Now, how long have you two been together?" she asked.

My blush deepened and Claire hesitated before trying to answer. Apparently, Manna was waiting for a response to this question, as she remained quiet and smiled.

"We're not _together_ ," Claire said abruptly. "We're friends" she added.

 _Friends_ , I thought. Claire calling me her friend for the first time made me smile.

Manna looked over at my red face.

"Oh, I see! Enjoy your dinner!" she said with a knowing wink before turning her attention to the shopkeeper.

"Jeff! Your voice sounded so deep and manly when you told me to leave. It's such a comfort to hear!"

Claire and I quickly hurried out of the store and into the afternoon sun.

"Can you believe her?" Claire laughed.

"I know," I said with a sheepish smile. We began our walk back to Claire's farm, the streets of Mineral Town bustling with activity as everyone headed home for dinner. Several surprised stares were thrown our way as we walked together, our stomachs growling.

* * *

We started on dinner as soon as we were back inside Claire's home. I set about rinsing and peeling the remnants of our harvest as Claire pulled pots, pans, and various sizes of measuring cups out of her cabinets and drawers.

"Are you sure you don't want any more help?" I asked her, yawning as I finished preparing the vegetables.

"Positive. Now go clean yourself up for supper!" she ordered playfully as she shooed me out of her kitchen.

I made the familiar trip to her bathroom and proceeded to wash up.

 _The circles under my eyes_ are _getting pretty bad_ , I noted as I glanced at myself in the mirror. To wake myself up, I splashed more water on my face then returned to her living room. Claire had set the table with empty plates and silverware in my absence.

The sounds of chopping vegetables and sizzling skillets emanated from the kitchen. Every now and again, an appliance or timer would beep, sending Claire walking from one end of the kitchen to the other. Gradually, the smell of dinner began to waft over to me from the kitchen as I skimmed through Claire's library books, causing my stomach to growl loudly. I tried to glance into the kitchen for a hint of the dinner to come. Only Buckley was allowed entry.

A half-hour later, Claire called out from the kitchen, "It's ready!"

She carried out a bowl of chopped salad topped with peeled cucumber slices and set it in the center of the table. I rose to help and grabbed a skillet of hot beef tips in brown gravy that sent Buckley weaving between my legs as I walked. Claire joined us, holding a small square casserole dish of potato and turnip au gratin, garnished with chopped leeks. Steam rose from the dish, filling my nostrils with a mouthwatering scent.

"And for the final touch," she said as she disappeared into the kitchen and reemerged with two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"You weren't kidding when you promised a feast!" I exclaimed as I scooped a large serving of beef tips onto my plate.

"We should toast!" she interjected as I began to raise my fork to my mouth.

"O-Oh." I stammered as I begrudgingly lowered my fork and raised my glass.

She thrust her wine glass into the air. "To the first of many harvests. May we always reap what we sow!" she cheered.

We clinked our glasses together and drank.

The liquid fell over my tongue, and I tasted the syrupy sweetness of berries mixed with the grape alcohol.

"This is a really jammy wine," I remarked, looking at the bottle label. It had come from Aja's Winery.

"I don't know what that means, but I like how sweet it is!" she said before taking a big gulp.

The fruity wine was delicious, but as someone who grew up in wine country, I could not in good conscience drink it while eating beef. Setting my wine to the side, I finally lifted my fork to my mouth and tasted Claire's cooking. The variety of dishes was a welcome break from the constant diet of rice balls, even though her cooking remained over-salted. Buckley sat nearby, calmly begging for a taste until he received a slice of cucumber from Claire's salad. Maybe the puppy understood the significance of the slimy green scrap because he ate the cucumber without any hesitation despite his carnivorous instincts.

We chatted happily and ate our fill as it grew dark outside her windows. Claire stabbed at the cheesy slices of potato and turnip with her fork, focusing on them intently.

"Isn't it weird that I once held these as seeds in my hand?" she pondered.

I had just cleared my plate and leaned back to enjoy my wine. Claire poured her second glass.

"How does it feel to finally be a 'real farmer'?" I asked, quoting her from earlier.

"So good!" she said happily as she bit down on the au gratin. "Tastes good too!"

"And to think you almost gave up because of a mole," I teased her.

"I almost gave up because of a monster rat," she corrected, causing me to nearly spit my wine out.

"I'm thankful for the holiday tomorrow, though. I can use a day off," she confessed.

"Tomorrow's a holiday?" I asked, still laughing.

"It's the Spring Horse Races," she said. "Do you want to go?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't think so. I'm not one for crowds."

She seemed a little dejected. "Well, I'm going to go, so take the day off."

"If you're certain," I said, wondering what I would do with a day off.

We continued to chat and work on our bottle of wine. Claire eventually turned on her TV and we began to watch an episode of _Aaron Changes_ together. As the episode progressed, I could feel my eyelids becoming heavy.

"I'm just going to rest my eyes." I murmured as I laid back onto the cushion on the living room floor. "Just for a moment…"

* * *

I woke up to something licking my face. I opened my eyes to see Buckley's large brown eyes staring back at mine.

_What the…?_

I shot up and realized I was on Claire's living room floor. A bright light was shining into the living room through her windows, illuminating the empty room. As I moved, I realized something was resting on my lap. I looked down to see a soft quilted blanket. Did Claire place it on me?

"Claire?" I called. No response.

I checked the clock next to the TV.

8:00 AM?

I jumped to my feet, the realization I spent the night at Claire's finally dawning on me. As quietly and quickly as I could, I gathered my belongings. Buckley excitedly watched me dart around the room, anxious to play. I patted him on the head before I opened the front door to leave, closing it softly behind me as I slipped outside.

As soon as I was outside, I hurried towards the inn.

As I opened the door, several eyes looked my way. Doug shot me a surprised glance as he served Gray his breakfast. Gray's sharp blue eyes met mine under his cap, and he gave me an intentional smirk.

But it was Ann's electric blue eyes that surprised me. They crackled with anger.

"Welcome back," Doug said warily.

"H-hi," was all I managed to say before I waved sheepishly and ran up the steps.

I walked down the cool empty hallway and made it into my room without anyone accosting me with questions. I had a feeling those would come later. As I set my rucksack down in the doorway, I noticed a wrapped slice of chocolate cake sitting on the table next to a crudely scribbled message.

_Ann came by looking for you a few times. She eventually left the cake. -Gray_

Footsteps in the inn's hallway headed towards me as I set Gray's note back on the table, a sick guilty feeling bubbling in my stomach.

Two sharp knocks came from the open doorway behind me. I turned to see Ann.

"My dad wants to know if you want breakfast?" she said curtly, her electric blue eyes flashing.

"Uh, n-no, I'm—"

Upon hearing my the answer, Ann abruptly turned to head down the hallway.

"W-wait!" I stuttered as I rushed through the doorway after her.

She stopped in the hallway, her shoulders high and tense, but did not turn to face me.

"What?" she demanded.

I timidly walked closer, my gaze fixed on the hardwood floor.

"Thank you for the cake. I—"

The floor creaked as Ann began to walk down the hallway again.

"Wait!" I called, but she ignored what I said. I jogged to catch her and tap her on the shoulder. "Ann, are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No, I'm not mad at you." she snapped, turning to face me.

"Then why are you ignoring me?" I asked, desperate to know what I did wrong.

"If I were ignoring you, I wouldn't be talking to you right now, would I?" she said harshly as she turned around to face me. Her electric blue eyes narrowed with a negative charge. It was Ann as I never saw her before.

"You are definitely angry. What's wrong?" I asked. Even I could see the obvious hostility in her childish face.

"You didn't come back last night," she mumbled between pouted lips.

"I fell asleep at Claire's!" I said, flustered. "Why does it even matter?" I asked. I had expected some people to ask questions, but not Ann. I then realized I had said something very stupid.

"I—" Ann started, her face turning red. "You said—" she said, trying again.

I stared dumbfounded as she struggled frustratedly to find her words.

"I made you a cake!" she finally blurted out before spinning around quickly, her red braid nearly slapping me in the face, and running down the steps. I remembered what Ann had said the morning before.

_"I'll have a treat for you when you come back!"_

I groaned, realizing Ann must have planned a surprise and waited all night for me to come back, only I never did. I walked back to my room, feeling miserable. I never had many friends growing up, and I certainly never made one mad like this before. My thoughts turned to my sister.

 _"Mommy!"_ she had wailed, _"Cliff cut off my pigtail!"_ she sobbed, holding up a single plait of light brown hair tied with a green ribbon at one end in her ruddy fist. The pigtail's twin was still attached to my sister's head.

 _"She was making fun of my haircut!"_ I said pathetically from under my recent buzzcut, my own tears falling down my cheeks. _"It was her fault for being mean when I was shearing wool!"_

 _"I hate you, Cliff!"_ she sobbed into my mother's chest, my mother gently rubbing her back.

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, hoping to stop the inevitable memory to follow. I was unsuccessful.

 _How dare you?_ The letter had read. _You weren't there for me when we had to sell the farm, you weren't there for me when Mom was sick, you weren't there for me when she passed. Why be here for me now?_

_Stop trying to find me. I never want to see you again._

**_I hate you, Cliff._ **

I grasped at my tightening chest.

I needed the church.


	6. If Wishes Were Horses

I pushed the large, antique doors to the church open, each of them letting out a loud groan as if to say, "You again?"

Despite not visiting in nearly two weeks, my sanctuary was unchanged, down to the last flickering candle.

Carter's head rose from his work, his silhouette framed with the colored light of the stained glass windows. I watched as his face lit up with warmth and delight at the sight of me.

"Cliff! Goodness, I haven't seen you in ages! Enjoying the holiday?" he called happily from his desk.

I walked up the red carpet aisle and Carter saw the pained expression on my face as I came closer.

Quietly, I took my familiar seat on the first of the wooden pews and rested my head in my hands.

_I hate you, Cliff._

I was so lost in my own unpleasant memories I didn't notice Carter had risen from his desk until he was taking the seat on my left side. The pew creaked loudly under our combined weight.

"I—" I began, hesitated, then closed my mouth.

I hadn't told anyone about the series of events that led me to Mineral Town. I had come close multiple times to confessing to Carter but never managed to say the words. I wanted to tell someone everything, but I didn't want anyone to know anything. My chest tightened again, and I placed my hand over it as if it would help.

Carter stayed silent. He sat patiently by my side.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited before now." I murmured as I stared at the stone floor.

"It's okay," he said good-naturedly. "I'm glad work has been going so well."

I nodded, remembering how Ann told me Carter was proud of me. Would he be proud of me still if he knew the kind of person I really was?

"And I'm sorry I'm like this when I finally do visit." I apologized again, shame burning in my cheeks.

"No need to apologize for what you are feeling," he assured me calmly. I finally raised my head from my hands to see him smiling gently at me. I let out a sigh.

_Tell him._

"I—"

_What if he hates you?_

"Uh…"

_What if he doesn't want anything to do with you after?_

"I, um…"

_What will you do then?_

I let out another sigh as I gave up and decided to confess a lesser trouble.

"I…upset Ann," I admitted.

Carter listened attentively as I explained the situation to him.

"…and then she stormed off." I finished.

Carter nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Why do you think Ann is upset, Cliff?" he asked me.

"She put in the effort to surprise me, but I was inconsiderate and forgot about her," I said guiltily.

Carter looked at me as if I missed something.

"And maybe she was worried about me? Like I got hurt or something?" I added, hoping that was the answer he was looking for. His expression did not change, and it looked like he was holding back from saying something.

"Right?" I asked. Obviously, he saw something I did not.

"Hmm…" he mused. "I suppose she _was_ worried…" he conceded.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So how am I going to make this right?" I wondered out loud. "She doesn't even want to talk to me."

"She may not have been ready to talk to you this morning but give her time. I'm sure she'll come around." Carter advised. "Ann is not the kind of person to hold grudges. Once you can talk again, you can apologize. I imagine she'll have an apology of her own to give you."

"I just wish there was something I could do now." I expressed.

"Maybe you can show you are sorry without words?" he suggested.

I pondered this for a moment. Without words?

"Like a gift?" I asked.

"Like a gift," he agreed.

"But the shops are closed for the races," I remembered.

"There are vendors at the races," Carter emphasized.

I considered what he said. I despised large crowds, but I was uncomfortable knowing my friend was angry with me.

_Is it even possible for someone to forgive me?_

I tried to dismiss the thoughts from my head.

"Thank you, Carter," I said sincerely. "I better get ready for the races then!"

"Have fun!" he encouraged. "We'll catch up another day."

I left the church feeling better but wondering if I was somehow getting wrapped up in another of Carter's schemes.

* * *

After sneaking back into the deserted inn and getting ready for the day, I reemerged onto the sunny empty streets of Mineral Town, my coin pouch safely tucked into the pockets of my clean clothes. It appeared everyone in the village was already in Rose Plaza for the event of the season. Even standing outside of the inn, I could hear faint music and laughter from the pre-race festivities. Determined to find a gift for Ann, I swallowed hard and ran towards the crowd I typically ran _from_.

As I drew closer to the village center, the smell of food filled the air. My stomach grumbled with irritation, annoyed with me for skipping breakfast. I ignored its growling, took a deep breath, and walked into the packed plaza.

Familiar faces filled the square—it appeared the entire village had gathered in one spot. Near the town notice board, the mayor manned a booth which was surrounded by a variety of enthusiastically shouting men. Harris was nearby, attempting to control the crowd.

"What are the odds for Skyrocket?" yelled Jeff.

"Lemme place 1000G on Success Tale!" shouted Duke, the winemaker.

"One at a time, one at a time!" shouted Harris.

"Today's my lucky day!" chuckled Jeff as he walked away from the group, a golden betting ticket in his hands.

I allowed myself to be momentarily distracted from my mission as my eyes immediately scanned the plaza for a familiar golden-haired head.

_She said she was going to be here…_ I thought as I observed the townspeople around me.

Basil and his wife, Anna, handed out crowns of spring wildflowers to all the townspeople to wear on their heads. Mary, Basil's daughter, was trying to hastily weave a miniature flower crown with moondrops and green ribbon for May, Barley's granddaughter, who sniffled and cried; her current crown fell over her head and rested on her little shoulders. Carter patted the little girl on the head, encouraging her to be patient.

Close by, the other village child, Stu, was blushing bright red as he danced with Popuri to the guitar Rick played. Karen, who was sitting closely at Rick's side, began to provide the vocals for his song. Her voice carried through the air, clear and melodic. Nearby, the elderly blacksmith and reclusive carpenter stood around one of the many caskets of wine, quickly emptying their glasses into their throats as they traded tips from their respective crafts.

I glanced at the other booths set up along the square. Gray was stationed behind a table dripping in brilliant broaches, necklaces, bracelets, and earrings. Elli, a flower crown resting on her head, pushed her grandmother's wheelchair over to the display.

"Oh grandma, don't these earrings look like a matching set to Mama's old necklace?" Elli exclaimed.

"My dear it certainly does! Saibara must have made them both," the old woman said nostalgically.

The two fawned over the beauty of the finely crafted pieces but Gray made no attempt at a sales pitch. Rather, it appeared he was trying to read a book under the table.

The next booth was hardly a booth at all. Won, an untrustworthy salesman, sat at a large upside-down emptied fruit crate. Three large apples sat on the makeshift table in front of him. Manna and Sasha approached curiously, and after handing Won a few coins, Manna's large dark eyes were darting around the table as Won shuffled the fruit around expertly.

Zack, who normally watched his shady business associate carefully, had directed all of his attention to Lillia. The two laughed as they watched Popuri and Stu's dance, Zack tapping his foot to the beat of the music. The doctor stood next to Lillia, watchful.

"How are you feeling? Do you need to rest your legs?" he asked.

"Doctor, I'm fine. Go enjoy the festival!" Lillia kindly ordered, but the doctor remained at her side.

I felt my stomach drop as I caught sight of Ann at the final booth, which happened to be the source of the delicious scent in the air. Doug appeared to be grilling barbeque while Ann prepared caramel popcorn and chocolate-covered strawberries. Luckily, it appeared she was far too focused on her treats to notice my entrance.

Claire had not yet arrived.

_Is she still watering her crops?_ I wondered. _I knew she should have let me help._

To the west of the plaza was a tree-lined field. The normally empty field appeared to have sprouted a large white tent overnight, the racetrack housed inside. Barley stood at the entrance, conversing with the jockeys and examining their horses, who restlessly whipped their tails from side to side.

Feeling slightly overwhelmed from the sight of it all, I avoided walking into the center of the plaza. Instead, I shuffled along the perimeter and headed to Gray's booth.

As Elli observed me approaching, she quickly wheeled her grandmother over to the doctor, her flower crown falling from her head from the sudden movement. Was she remembering the commotion at the clinic?

"Hey," I mumbled to Gray as I approached.

Gray looked up from his hidden book. "Can I help you with something?" he drawled.

"Um, anything you think Ann would like?" I asked, hopelessly lost.

Gray's eyebrows raised. "Ann?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said nervously.

"Ann?" he confirmed.

"Ann!" I said, a little annoyed.

"Oh," Gray said, shutting his book and looking down at the table. "Well, what kind of jewelry does she wear?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I don't think I've ever seen her wear jewelry before."

Gray gave me an annoyed look then scanned the table. "Here," he said as he handed me a bracelet. "It's orichalc and amethyst."

The bracelet sparkled magnificently as I held it. It was certainly beautiful, but I couldn't imagine Ann wearing anything like it. I _definitely_ couldn't imagine Ann wearing it when I saw the price tag.

"1000G!" I said, aghast.

"This is discounted for the races," Gray said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe I'll look around a bit longer," I chuckled nervously. "Jewelry seems out of my price range."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged. "Though you could always try to place a bet."

_Place a bet?_ I wondered. I had never gambled before. Curious, I managed to sneak over to the betting booth, still undetected by most of the townspeople. The crowd around the mayor had dissipated; everyone who was going to bet on the first match already placed them.

"Well, hello there!" Mayor Thomas greeted me gleefully. "It's rare I see you in town, er—what was your name again?" he asked.

"Cliff," I said. "How does this work?"

The mayor launched into a long explanation and showed me the odds calculations for each of the first set of racers.

"If you win, you earn medals!" he said, gesturing to the tokens to his left. "And with your medals, you can buy amazing prizes!" he sang, gesturing to the items to his right and encouraging me to browse. I was sifting through the skin lotions and sunblocks when I saw the perfect gift for Ann.

"Are those truffles?" I asked excitedly.

"Ah, yes!" exclaimed the mayor. "Only 10 medals! So, want to place your first bet? The starting price is 50G!"

"Sure," I said, grabbing my coin pouch. "I'll place 300G on…Skyrocket." I decided, hoping it was Jeff's lucky day after all.

As the mayor handed me my ticket, Barley hobbled up to the mayor.

"We're ready to begin!" the old man said with a toothy grin.

The mayor signaled Harris, who blew his whistle loudly. Suddenly, all eyes were on us, my hopes of remaining discreet gone. I immediately looked at the direction of Doug's booth to see Ann staring at me in disbelief. Instantly, my face was hot.

"Everyone, head to the races!" Mayor Thomas called out gleefully.

Ann was the first to spin around and march towards the tent.

* * *

I stood behind the track rail next to Gray and Mary, clutching the golden betting ticket tightly. The white tent draped over us and was filled with the smell of horse and hay. Bright orange banners hung along the track. The horses lined up behind a thick painted white line, a jockey nimbly seated on each of the animals. As they picked their spots, the townspeople nattered loudly, many with bags of caramel corn tucked under their arms and glasses of wine in their hands. Golden betting tickets could be seen shining in the hands and pockets of many.

I glanced around. Claire still had not arrived, but I spotted Ann a few villagers away. She did not look for me. Rather, she chatted animatedly with Karen and Rick until Thomas walked out onto the track and addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen—!" called the mayor. "Welcome to Mineral Town's Biannual Horse Races!"

The crowd burst into excited cheers.

"Let us begin our first racing event! Our contestants today are…Harmony—" groups of townspeople applauded and yelled.

"Napoleon—" Another eruption of enthused hollering.

"Success Tale—" Duke's whooping could be heard over everyone else's.

"…and Skyrocket!" The crowd hooted and cheered as I squeezed my ticket tightly.

"Racers—Ready…!" called Thomas.

"Set...!" continued Thomas. There was a long pause, and everyone held their breath, waiting as Thomas scurried off the track.

_BANG!_

The horses were off, their tails flying in the dusty wind behind them. I watched Skyrocket dart ahead of the rest immediately, tight against the rail. The jockey hunched low over the horse, urging it onward. The tent erupted with noise.

"And they're off!" bellowed Thomas. "Skyrocket in the lead, followed by Harmony, Success Tale, and Napoleon!" he announced as they rounded the first corner of the track.

Several shouts came from the stands

"Har-mon-y! Har-mon-y!"

"Go! Go! Go!"

"I got too much money riding on this race!"

"Hurry Napoleon!"

"I can't see!"

I crumpled the ticket in my hand and clenched my jaw as I saw Success Tale begin to gain on my horse, slowly at first, then rapidly.

"Down the backstretch and Success Tale is gaining on Skyrocket! He is coming down the inside! He is right at his HEELS!" Thomas practically screamed. I briefly wondered which horse he bet on.

The two horses were neck and neck by the last turn.

"It's either one, ladies and gentlemen!" Thomas cried excitedly. "Who will come out ahead?!"

My heart pounded in my chest as the jockeys frantically raised their riding crops, each one attempting to spur their horse faster than the other.

"C'mon…" I said through gritted teeth as the two horses competed for first place. "C'mon…!"

I noticed Gray was gripping the rail so tightly his knuckles had turned white. The apprentice blacksmith suddenly let out the loudest yell yet as he leaped onto the fence and shook his ballcap out at the track.

"MOVE YOUR ASS, SKYROCKET!" he shouted fiercely, a crazed look in his eyes. Apparently, a whole other side of him came out when he competed.

Mary suddenly jumped up on the fence next to him.

"Go Skyrocket!" she cheered as she smiled over at Gray.

"Mary! Sit down!" Anna called from nearby. "So unladylike," she tutted.

Swept up in the moment, I hopped on the rail as well.

"C'mon Skyrocket!" I rooted loudly.

The trend caught on as multiple villagers began to climb on the rails and cheer for their horse of choice. Anna was appalled.

"Please step down from the rails!" called Harris as he ran to the group, but no one listened, especially not his father, who was practically climbing over the fence.

"Skyrocket is gaining! He's half a length ahead!"

The first hoof crossed the thick white line and the tent erupted in loud cheers and hisses.

"SKYROCKET HELD THE LEAD! HE'S DONE IT!" screamed Thomas, his red top hat flying from his head.

Duke threw his ticket into the dirt below him as Gray grabbed ahold of Mary and me and squeezed us tightly to him.

"We did it!" he cheered, uncharacteristically ecstatic, his strawberry-blonde hair completely exposed.

Normally, I would have tensed immediately at the sudden contact, but I was too happy to care.

_Maybe festivals aren't so bad after all?_ I thought.

"How much did you win?" I laughed and asked Gray.

"I didn't bet!" he scoffed. "I'm not an idiot with my money," he said as he released us.

"That's it for the first race!" called the mayor. "Come collect your medals and place bets for the next!"

Gray placed his ballcap back on his head. He and Mary's faces were bright pink as we filed out of the tent and headed back to the plaza.

* * *

"Let me see your ticket," the mayor demanded at his booth. I quickly handed the crumpled piece of paper to him and he eyed it carefully.

"That's 100 medals for you. Would you like to exchange them now?" he asked.

"Yes, please. I'll take ten truffles."

The mayor gathered my prizes into a small bag and handed them to me.

"Next!"

I hurried to rejoin Mary and Gray.

"Really?" Gray asked sardonically once he saw what was in my bag. "You spent 300G on mushrooms?"

I blushed with embarrassment.

"Those aren't mushrooms, they're truffles!" Mary corrected him as she eagerly eyed my prize. "They're really rare! That has to be worth a lot!"

Gray pulled his hat a little lower.

"Mary," I asked. "do you have any more ribbon?"

"Yes," she said as she reached into her skirt pocket and gave me a strip of green fabric.

I thanked her as I tied the truffles together into an ugly bouquet and tossed the empty bag into a nearby trashcan. Gray snorted as he watched me.

" _Really_?" he asked me again, emphasizing his amusement.

"I think it's beautiful!" smiled Mary, silencing Gray once more.

"Th-thanks Mary," I said, pleasantly surprised. "Hopefully, this will do the trick."

The snacks were nearly picked clean as I approached Doug's booth. The innkeeper was beginning to prepare the second batch of barbeque before the next races as Ann leaned against the table, glumly eating chocolate strawberries. Her electric blue eyes widened as she saw me coming closer.

"Uh, Ann? Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked, the truffle bouquet hidden behind my back. I summoned the courage to look into her eyes.

Ann's electric blue eyes looked back into mine, and I was relieved to see them absent from anger.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered. "Dad, I'll be right back."

Doug just chuckled softly as we tried to find a less crowded area of the plaza. We stopped near the exit to South Mineral Town.

"Ann, I want to—"

"Cliff, I'm—" we spoke simultaneously before we both laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry about this morning!" Ann rushed. "I know you just fell asleep at Claire's," she said, her cheeks turning red. "I shouldn't have lost my temper," she said as she swung her red sneakered foot anxiously. I smiled widely; had she already forgiven me?

"I'm sorry too," I admitted to her. "I made you worry. After this morning, I thought maybe you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Cliff, I—!" Ann started, but I cut her off.

"It seems like a stupid thought now," I continued. "But I panicked. I've never really had a lot of friends to make up with. Luckily, Carter gave me some good advice." I said, finally presenting her with the truffle bouquet.

Ann's eyes widened with surprise as she accepted the ugly brown bundle. "Are these truffles?" she said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah," I said warily, worried she thought the gift was ridiculous.

"This is amazing!" Ann said, jumping happily. "I can make so much truffle rice with these!" She held her gift high in the air.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you like it!" I said, feeling oddly accomplished.

"Thank you!" she bubbled as she threw an arm around my neck and pulled me closer for a quick hug.

I blushed. She had caught me off guard; my arms were awkwardly held out, as I was unsure of whether I hug her back or not. It was strange to have Ann so close, but it also felt nice.

"Cliff?" came a voice from down the street.

I looked over Ann's shoulder to see Claire walking towards us, her eyes wide and a confused half-smile on her face.

"Claire!" I exclaimed.

My face turned a deep red. I put my hands on Ann's small shoulders and gently pushed her back.

"You disappeared on me this morning," she said brightly as she hurried over to us. "But I wasn't expecting to find you here. I thought you didn't want to go to the races?" she asked, with a quick glance at the beaming Ann and her truffles.

"I-I didn't, at first." I tried to explain.

"Don't worry about it!" she said with a pleasant smile. "I'm glad you're enjoying your day off. By the way," she reached into her bag and pulled out 300G. "You forgot this yesterday."

I took the money and quickly tossed it into my coin pouch.

"How are you, Ann?" Claire asked the redhead.

"I'm fantastic! Look, Cliff gave me a present," she said, showing off her fungal bouquet.

"Oh!" Claire tried to cover her laugh. "I've never seen a mushroom bouquet!"

"Truffle," I said sheepishly.

"Sorry, _truffle_ bouquet," she corrected with a snicker. "I haven't missed all the races, have I?" she asked.

"No, the last one is about to start," Ann replied. "Want to come with us?" she asked, and I realized Ann intended to watch the next race with me.

"Actually, I'll meet you over there. I have something I want to do first." Claire said nicely.

"The betting table is over there," I said, pointing towards the crowd swarming around Thomas's booth.

Claire gave me a strained smile and headed in the opposite direction.

"Let's get some snacks before they're all gone," Ann suggested. I followed her to the snack booth but kept my eyes elsewhere.

Claire walked up to the doctor and raised her arm to tap him on the shoulder. He turned from Lillia to face her, his eyes softening when he realized who it was who wanted his attention. The uneasy feeling settled in my stomach as Ann began to order for us.

Claire reached into her rucksack and pulled out a bag of blue grass. The doctor's eyes lit up with excitement as he accepted her gift. He started talking animatedly, but I couldn't make out what he said over the chatter and music. Claire beamed up at him and laughed. He suddenly grabbed her right hand and looked closely at her palm. He ran his fingertips lightly over where her wounds once were. Claire's cheeks turned light pink before the doctor lowered her hand, his fingertips lingering on hers as they continued chatting, smiling the entire time.

"Cliff, can you help me?" Ann asked me.

I whipped my head around and realized Ann had ordered an exorbitant amount of food. As I struggled to help her with the snacks, I heard a familiar laugh from behind me. I glanced to see large, mirthful dark eyes watching me.

"Oh my!" tittered Manna. "I just saw him with the new farmer last night, and they looked awfully cozy," she said loudly to Anna, who gasped.

"It's true, I saw them too!" giggled Sasha. Anna looked positively scandalized and eyed me reproachfully.

"And now here he is with Ann! My, these boys are awfully crafty these days. And here I thought he was _shy_!" Manna simpered noisily. "You two better lock up Karen and Mary!"

A few villagers' heads turned towards Manna, and then towards me. Luckily, Harris blew his whistle before she could say anything else.

* * *

"I'm so full!" shouted Ann. She had managed to finish all her snacks before the races even begun. I also ate an exorbitant amount of barbeque during the last race. Now that they were over, we labored to walk out of the tent.

I chuckled at her as she patted her belly. "Do you need help packing up the snack booth?" I offered.

"That'd be great. Dad and I could use the hands!"

From behind me, I could hear Claire and the doctor.

"Come by the clinic soon," he told her. "I want to show you what I've been working on lately. I think you'd appreciate it."

"How mysterious!" she teased him. "Can you give me a hint?"

"I suppose it would be in good _taste_ if I did," he said exaggeratedly, and Claire set about trying to solve the puzzle in what he said.

Ann and I turned to help break down the snack booth when Claire called out to me.

"I'll see you at eight tomorrow?" she asked.

"See you at eight," I agreed, and watched as the doctor began to walk her home, jealousy rising in my gut as the sun began to set.


	7. Come Rain, Come Shine

When I arrived on Claire's farm at eight the next morning, I was surprised to see another visitor already speaking to her at her door. Barley was holding a rope that connected to a caramel-colored foal's halter. The foal flicked its short tail, the shade of the hair matching the downy beginnings of its hickory mane. As I drew closer, I could see Claire was chatting with the elderly rancher excitedly. Her pale blue eyes caught sight of me.

"Cliff! Perfect timing!" she exclaimed, gesturing for me to hurry over.

"Good morning," I greeted Barley, trying not to recall an image of him at the hot spring.

"Mornin', young man," he said warmly. "I was just speakin' to this miss about carin' for this colt. He's not thrivin' on the ranch and needs more one-on-one care we just aren't able to give him. She was awfully excited about the horses yesterday," he said, cocking his wrinkled head towards Claire. "Thought she might be up for the challenge."

"Have you ever looked after horses before?" Claire asked me eagerly.

"We always had at least one horse on the farm." I looked at the foal. He did seem underweight now that I looked at him closer.

"He's 'bout six months old now and is real gentle. Already haltered, had his first trim, follows well," Barley took a few moments to lead the foal around. Sure enough, the foal followed calmly. "What do you think?" he asked Claire.

"I'd be happy to take him in!" she sang and flashed her signature smile at me. I took a moment simply to relish the image.

"What's his name?" she asked Barley.

"That's up to you, honey," he smiled as he handed Claire the rope he held.

Claire seemed too overwhelmed with happiness to think.

"I'll need to get to know him a little more before I name him," she grinned.

"On that note," the old man said, "I'll leave him in your care." He patted the colt and began to make his way back to Yodel Ranch.

"Why does the library open so late?" Claire lamented, already wanting to research proper horse care.

"I can show you a few basics until then," I offered as we walked the horse over to the pasture we planted. Claire patted the colt tenderly. Already taken by his new owner, he gently nuzzled against her. I showed her how to halter the foal before we watched him settle into his new pasture. He grazed hungrily at the long grass as Claire leaned casually against the fence.

"You're going to want to get him used to some weight on his back. I'd recommend coming up and leaning on his back a few times a day." I said, carefully demonstrating as I laid my arms across the colt.

"Are you telling me to hug him daily?" she laughed, looking at my form.

"If that's what you want to call it," I dhrugged. "It'll start to get him prepared for a saddle."

"When do you think I can ride him?" she asked as she tenderly rubbed the foal's neck.

"Not for another year at least," I said. "Have you ever had a horseback riding lesson?"

"Nope, but what do I pay you for?" she teased.

"To water your crops, for one thing," I said, "which we still need to do."

As we walked away from the pasture, the foal let out a squeaky little whinny that melted our hearts.

"We have time to pet him a little longer," Claire declared. I immediately agreed, and we headed back to the affectionate colt.

While we were immediately enamored with the horse, Buckley was more apprehensive. Claire released the puppy as we began to tend to the potato and turnip plant sprouts. He stalked along the perimeter of the pasture, eyeing the new addition to the farm suspiciously. The colt, on the other hand, was eager to play. He shook his short mane merrily when Buckley ventured closer, sending the puppy running over to Claire before summoning the courage to approach again.

"I want all the animals now," Claire said as she examined the near-harvestable cabbages.

I laughed as I checked the yellow blossoms of the cucumber vines. "Do you think you're ready for that?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she mused, "but with your help, I feel like I can do just about anything. Look at how much I've done already!" she cheered and smiled over at me.

I blushed but didn't look away.

"I feel the same," I admitted.

"What?" she giggled, "I haven't helped you with anything!"

"Yes, you have," I argued.

"Like what?" she inquired.

"You pay me every day!" I laughed.

"That doesn't count," she fussed.

"Then nothing I've helped you with counts either! I just did it for the money, by your standards."

"It can't just be for the money!" she argued playfully back. "I don't pay you enough."

"I guess you're right. Cough up some more G or I'm out of here." I joked.

She tossed a clump of soil my way, which hit me lightly on the side of the leg.

"Hey!" I laughed, turning my attention to look at her head-on.

"There, you hit pay dirt," she said playfully.

"See," I said, "that's why I help you," I smiled.

"Because I throw dirt at you?"

"No, because you make me happy," I said casually.

Claire flashed me another of her dimple-forming smiles, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"You make me happy too," she said sincerely.

We looked at each other for a moment. Slowly, Claire began to blush and I felt my face grow warm. We simultaneously turned our attention back to the crops.

"I think you're my best friend," I confessed, still looking at the plants.

I thought to myself about the ways Claire had helped me that were too embarrassing to say aloud. She'd helped me—no, rescued me—numerous times. The day we met, she rescued me from the stifling routine I had become accustomed to. When she offered me a job, she rescued me from my financial troubles. When I felt I had nothing to offer, she needed my help. I never did have many friends, and certainly no one I had felt this way about. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard sniffling nearby.

"Wh-Why are you crying?" I asked, shocked.

"I just got some dirt in my eye," she laughed, her tears falling onto the soil below.

"I have a rag if you need it," I offered.

She laughed again and rubbed her eyes against her bare arm. "I'll be fine."

I watched her, awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"Hey, um," she started, sniffing loudly and rising to her feet. "I think the library is probably open by now. Are you okay with looking after the place while I run to grab a few books?" she threw her thumb back to point towards the north entrance to her farm.

"Sure, go ahead," I said, feeling guilty for some reason.

Claire turned and hurried towards town. I looked down at the yellow blossoms.

_Did I say something wrong?_

* * *

Several hours passed as I worked, and Claire still had not returned to her farm. I had pulled all the new weeds, watered each crop, and prepared the horse stables before Claire came back.

"Where've you been?" I asked when I saw her golden-haired head begin to walk to her door.

"A couple of places," she said cheerily. There was no sign that she had cried earlier. Maybe it really was dirt in her eye earlier?

I saw her rucksack was full and she carried multiple bags.

"Has Rick or Barley come by yet?" she asked.

"No…?" I said, wondering what she meant. As if on cue, the poultry farmer appeared in the distance, heading towards the farm with a chicken in his arms.

"You bought a chicken?" I asked her excitedly. She nodded and began handing me tools from her rucksack.

"Oh, I bought more than just a chicken," she said, handing me a brush, bell, shears, and a milker machine.

"Claire…" I said warily. "What did you buy?"

"One of each!" she exclaimed.

Before I could ask any more questions, Rick arrived with the white hen, and in the distance, I saw Barley approaching with a cow and sheep in tow.

* * *

After an afternoon and evening of helping Claire situate her new livestock on her farm, I was exhausted. Buckley seemed as tuckered out as I was, as he had spent the afternoon excitedly investigating the new arrivals from a distance. The chicken was not as enthusiastic about Buckley as the foal had been. The hen had strutted around her enclosure, jutting out her neck and clucking aggressively anytime Buckley neared her new domain. Oddly enough, Buckley seemed enamored with the haughty chicken who wanted nothing to do with him.

Despite the amount of work that accompanied the animals, it was incredibly comforting to be around them. The farm I grew up on only grew crops to be self-sustaining; we made our living from milk and wool. It felt like it had been ages since I rested my hand on the wooly head of a sheep or looked into the mellow eyes of a cow. I found that I didn't need to solely rely on the church to clear my mind; running a coarse brush along the placid animals' coats was equally soothing. In fact, I was slightly reluctant to hand Claire the brush after I had demonstrated how to care for the animals.

The sun had already set as I leaned against the open barn door. Buckley had curled up to sleep in a pile of fresh hay nearby. His large paws twitched fervently, causing me to wonder if he chased the new chicken in his dreams. Unlike her puppy and farmhand, Claire was bouncing with energy in a way I had only previously witnessed Ann do.

I watched her as she hummed and filled her feed bin with freshly bought hay.

"How are you still working?" I asked her with a yawn.

"I had a bit of a pick-me-up in the morning," she informed me.

"Pick-me-up?" I questioned.

"Yup. I visited Trent earlier."

"Trent?" I questioned again.

"The doctor, that's his name," she stated.

For some reason, it never occurred to me that the doctor had a name beyond his title.

"He had me try an energy tonic he's been trying to improve with the grasses I've collected. I think it works!" she bubbled as she bent down to lift another heavy pack of feed.

"Seems dangerous…" I stated anxiously.

"Don't start worrying about me now!" Claire playfully commanded. "Trent already warned me not to 'rely on medication,'" she said, lowering her pitch as she impersonated an exaggerated version of the doctor's voice. "Besides, it tasted disgusting."

She returned to her work and I trudged over to help her.

"You can go home, Cliff," she said as she watched my tired walk. "I'm going to need you rested for tomorrow!"

She dug into her front overall pocket and pulled out my daily pay.

"Alright, I'll see you at eight," I yawned, taking the 300G into my hands.

"See you then!"

She smiled at me, then resumed her work as I walked out into the night.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of heavy rain. The steady beating of the droplets on the inn roof and cool dark air attempted to lull me back to sleep. Resisting the calming environment with all my strength, I extracted myself from my comfortable bed and silently prepared for the day, careful not to disturb Gray.

I took my seat at the counter downstairs as Ann burst through the kitchen door, smiling widely and carrying out a steaming dish.

"Dad wants me to tell you 'thank you', _again_ ," she said. While Ann was excited when I gave her the truffles, Doug was positively exhilarated. He had been demonstrating his thanks by treating me with various truffle dishes on the house. Today, Ann set a large plate of soft scrambled eggs with truffles and fresh herbs in front of me.

"I hope you don't mind," I worried. "I wanted you to enjoy the truffles."

"That's all the invitation I need!" Ann said as she revealed a fork and took a bite from my breakfast. I let out a sigh but smiled and pushed my plate closer to her side of the counter.

"I'm surprised you are working in this weather," Ann stated as she leaned against the counter and scooped a forkful of eggs. She was becoming increasingly curious about what Claire and I did on the farm.

Rain may have granted me a day off when Claire's farm only raised vegetables. Now, there was a cow to be milked, a chicken to feed, a sheep to be brushed, and a foal to be "hugged." I detailed my plans for the day to her.

"Be careful out in the rain," Ann said as we finished the eggs. "I wouldn't want you getting a cold."

"No need to worry about that," I reassured her. "We'll keep the animals inside."

As soon as I said the words, I froze.

"What's wrong?" Ann asked, concerned by my sudden change in demeanor.

"I need to go!" I said as I jumped down from the barstool. Before Ann could say anything, I roughly threw my rucksack over my shoulders and ran out onto the rainy streets of Mineral Town.

The sky was dark with heavy storm clouds that alternated between dull deep grey to bright silver from lightning flashes. Soft rolls of distant thunder resounded throughout the air as driving rain fell over my body, quickly saturating my hair and clothes. I ran as fast as I could to Claire's farm, not bothering to avoid the deep puddles that formed on the cobblestone roads and splashed my boots.

Claire's farmhouse windows glowed yellow in the grey distance. As I came closer, my fears were confirmed; the animals were huddled in the pasture, thoroughly soaked.

_Dammit!_

I ran and pounded on Claire's heavy oak door. She threw it open with shock.

"Goddess, Cliff! Ever hear—"

"Help me get them inside!" I urged, causing her to jump. I quickly looked away from her shocked face to run towards the pasture, though I could hear her boots squishing into the wet ground as she hurried to follow me.

I ran her over to the pasture before shouting for her to grab ropes from the nearby barn. She immediately complied as I opened the pasture gate and made my way over to the animals. I wrapped my hands around the cow's neck and pulled up, directing it to stand. Its hair was wet and cold to the touch under my hands, but it stiffly rose to its legs. Claire ran back and handed me a rope with shaky hands.

"Get the horse!" I commanded, gesturing to the shivering animal. We quickly worked together, throwing the ropes loosely around the animal's necks and pulling as we attempted to guide them to shelter. The foal easily followed Claire's lead, trotting over to its stable on long wavering legs. I struggled to lead the stubborn cow and sheep, who mooed and bleated their reluctance to move. Claire reemerged from the stables and rushed over to help me.

"The chicken!" I yelled over the sound of the rain as I continued coaxing the animals to the barn.

She abandoned her attempt to help me and darted off, wide-eyed and fearful but determined to get the bird out of the cold torrential rain. Finally, the animals gave way and allowed me to lead them into the warm barn. Having safely gotten them inside, I rushed to a dusty bin in the corner and began extracting heavy blankets.

"Towels!" I shouted when Claire entered the barn, sending her running back into the wet outdoors. When she returned, we worked together, throwing the heavy blankets over the animals' trembling backs and fastening them to their bodies. We did the same for the colt in his lonely stable, Claire toweling off his legs as I wrapped him tightly in warm fabrics. Claire ran out of animal blankets for the chicken, and so she ran into her farmhouse and grabbed a handful of blankets, including the quilted one she had once used to cover me. The chicken clucked irritably as we attempted to dry and warm her.

The immediacy of the situation finally tempered, Claire and I sat together on the floor of the empty chicken coop, drenched and panting from our panicked running outside.

"We'll…need to…," was all I managed to say between raspy breaths. I looked over to see Claire listening as she breathed deeply.

Her cheeks and nose were both pink from the chill that had settled with the rain overnight. Even in the warm chicken coop, water ran down her face from her soaked head, thick strands of darkened hair sticking to her cheeks. Her chest heaved as she attempted to catch her breath, her red checkered shirt wrinkled and glued to her body under her dripping dark overalls. But it was her soft blue eyes, watery with tears she refused to let fall, that made my chest ache.

I reached over and placed a wet hand on hers, unable from the exertion to tell her everything would be okay. She seemed to understand what I wanted to communicate.

Once we had caught our breath, I was able to speak more clearly.

"We'll need to feed and water them,"

"I'll take care of the chicken and colt," she informed me. "Will you head to the barn?"

I did as I was asked and quickly ran back to the barn on the other side of the farm. Once inside, I examined the animals closely. Though slightly chilled, they were warming up and showed no signs of discomfort. I filled their stalls with fresh feed and began to brush the cow when Claire entered the barn.

"Cliff, I think something is wrong with the colt," she bemoaned.

I hurried with her to the horse stable. We entered, shivering from the chill of the cold rainwater in our clothes. The foal was weakly laying in a heap of hay, his blanket tightly wrapped around his back and chest. He no longer shivered, but he laid lethargically, his downcast eyes not bothering to look up at us. I lowered myself to look at the horse more closely.

"He's not sick, but he's heading that direction," I told her worriedly. "We need to watch him carefully."

"What do I do?" she asked helplessly.

"It's okay, we're going to stay in here, keep him warm and dry, and make sure he eats and drinks."

I could tell she felt miserable about leaving the animals in the rain overnight. I wanted to take care of her as equally as I wanted to care for the foal. I put my arms on her shoulders and looked into her anxious eyes.

"Go back to the house, put on some dry clothes, grab a few more towels and blankets. Maybe even grab a few books." I instructed her gently.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be alright," I assured her. "I'll dry off with a towel."

"You're not going to get dry with those wet clothes on," she insisted, eyeing my already shuddering frame. "Take them off," she demanded.

"No way!" I said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm not letting you get sick!" she announced, her face pink. "Give me your clothes."

I looked around the stable helplessly, as if something there could magically dry me off. Deciding there were more important matters at hand, I gave up on arguing and dumped the contents of my rucksack onto the floor, causing Claire to jump back.

"What're y—?" she started to say but stopped when I began untying my vest. Claire looked away but held out her hands. One-by-one, I placed a heavy wet article of clothing in my rucksack, then placed the bundle in her hands, trying to retain as much of my dignity as I could.

Claire silently turned and headed out the stable door, her face red.

It was even colder in the stable without my wet clothes. I looked enviously over at the blanketed foal and held my arms across my bare chest. Before long, Claire called from outside the stables.

"Here!"

A warm towel was tossed through the doorway and into my arms. I eagerly began to dry myself off, burying my face into the terrycloth and smelling the familiar clean linen scent that was so often on Claire. Once sufficiently dry, I wrapped the towel around my hips.

"Alright," I called. Claire entered the stables, an umbrella in one hand and her overstuffed basket in the other. Though her hair was wet and wavy, she was wearing a fresh pair of clothes that were only lightly dotted with rain. She set her things down then began to dig through the basket.

"I grabbed my largest t-shirt and a pair of sweats that might fit you," she said, pulling the items from the basket. "Here's a pair of socks," she called as she tossed the round bundle to me. I quickly threw on the clothes as Claire tossed another blanket over the foal. The shirt fit well, but the sweats were awkwardly tight and short on me, the pants ending mid-calf. Still, it was something.

"Thanks," I said once I was clothed.

Claire looked over and giggled.

"What?" I asked, blushing.

"It's just weird to see you dressed in my clothes," she giggled.

"What'd you do with my clothes anyway?" I asked as I ran the towel through my long wet hair.

"They're in the dryer. They'll be ready in about an hour,"

Claire knelt and grasped a handful of feed. She held it close to foal's mouth. He nuzzled his hairy mouth against her hand, sniffing what she offered him before he began to eat. Claire whipped her head around and smiled broadly at me, excited the horse was eating from her hands. I gave her an encouraging smile and sat next to them.

The rain continued to beat down on the stable roof. The colt was warm under his many blankets despite the air becoming chillier around us. He gradually began to relax, eventually closing his deep brown eyes and drifting off to sleep in the hay. I rubbed my arms to warm myself.

"I have another blanket," Claire said, pulling the last blanket, large and woolen, from the basket and draping it around me. All that remained in the basket was a handful of books. She grabbed one from the bottom of the basket and sat back down next to me.

I moved closer to her and tossed the blanket around her shoulders too.

"C-Cliff!" she cried in surprise.

"You're cold too, aren't you?"

She nodded and moved even closer, her side pressing against mine.

"What're you reading?" I asked, my face feeling hot.

" _Principles of Sheep Husbandry_ ," she read to me. "I just got to the chapter about not leaving your flock out in the rain," she joked darkly.

"I should have told you," I lamented. She was so close I could smell the clean linen and wildflower scent from her. Her body was warm and soft against mine. Suddenly, I began to think about the incident in the hot spring.

"Want to read aloud?" I suggested, hoping for a distraction.

" _The technique in which you shear your sheep depends on her breed…_ " she began.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head over hers, listening to her voice over the rain and wind outside.


	8. Get Your Creative Juices Flowing

The dining room was especially rowdy when I stepped out of the light rain and returned to the Inn. Rather than stumbling into a chattering crowd, I stumbled into a raucous pub song. Karen was leading the drunken ballad, her thickly soled and highly heeled boots stamping out the beat on a table. She held the neck of a bottle of wine tightly in her hand, occasional red liquid erupting from the opening when she made a particularly wild move. The wine splashed down at her feet. Surrounding the table were the usual patrons, arms thrown over each other's shoulders as they swayed and roared out the verses. Rick was particularly taken by Karen's performance. Only Saibara sat at his regular table, watching the group amusedly from a distance. Once I recovered from the shock, I realized I couldn't make out a single slurred lyric.

Ann stood amongst the crowd, attempting to coax Karen down from her stage.

"Geez, Karen! You're making a mess! Get down here!" Ann fretted.

Karen responded by using her free hand to grab hold of Ann and pull her onto the tabletop with her. The table wobbled dangerously as Ann struggled to pry her hand free and jump down. Her electric blue eyes met my wide eyes before Karen released her to smack her playfully on the butt.

"Hey!" Ann whipped her head around at Karen, her red braid flying around her.

"Dance!" Karen demanded.

Ann went bright red but quickly made her escape.

"What is going on? Where's Doug?" I asked, noticing the innkeeper was missing. No wonder the bar was in disarray. However, Ann couldn't hear me over the song. Her blue eyes were watching the winemaker as he attempted to climb onto the table with Karen. "DUKE! You stay off my tables!" Ann shouted threateningly.

"'Scuse me!" she said to me before pulling Duke down by his belt loops as the man began to heave himself on the table. I stepped back, surprised by the force and strength she demonstrated.

"Alright, everyone OUT!" Ann bellowed fiercely, finally capturing the attention of the unruly group. "We're closed!"

Several whines and groans echoed throughout the group. Karen stopped her dance but began to sway unsteadily in her heels.

"Go on, out!" Ann continued, pushing Duke and Basil towards the door.

Muttering under their alcohol-scented breath, the rowdy patrons filed out the door. Saibara gave a sharp nod and made his exit, leaving a generous tip on the table. I gave her a wary look.

"Uh, should I…?" I gestured to the door, unsure if I was being kicked out too.

"Not you, Cliff," she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. We both took in the mess surrounding us. Spilled wine and beer lay in puddles on the floor and tables, several chairs were knocked back, and dirty dishes covered the tables that had not been converted into a stage

"Dad is going to kill me!" she fussed.

"What happened?"

"Dad left me in charge while he practices baking in the back," she sighed.

"He didn't hear them singing?" I asked in shock.

"He's really focused when he cooks," she said as she untucked a towel from her belt and began sopping up the spilled wine. "You know, I didn't even sell Karen that bottle!"

"Would you like some help?" I offered.

"If you don't mind," she said with a smile before bounding behind the bar.

I knelt and grabbed the checkered tablecloth Karen must have kicked off the table during her dance.

"Why's he practicing baking?" I asked.

"The Cooking Festival is coming up," she called as she wrung the wine from the towel into the bar sink. I wasn't familiar with the holiday and so Ann explained. As she talked about Doug's favorite competition, she began to look slightly troubled.

"Something wrong?"

"Other than the dining room being destroyed?" she laughed but continued. "Well, Dad wants me to compete alongside him. I just worry I'm not ready. It'll be my first time and it'll look bad for the inn if I mess up."

"But you're a great cook!" I said encouragingly.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Definitely! Your apple pie is legendary!"

Ann smiled bashfully. "Let's hope the theme is desserts then. Dad has me practicing all kinds of cooking techniques during the day, but there's some good competition in this town."

"Who else is competing?" I asked as I began running the dirty dishes to the sink.

"We won't know until the day of, but I'd bet Lillia and Manna will; they do every year. Karen announced tonight she's going to sign up, but she's hardly any competition. I think she just does it to annoy her mom," Ann giggled.

"I'd be curious to try more of your cooking. The lunch you made me was delicious."

Ann's cheeks began to turn pink. They always did when she was complimented.

"I could save you some of the things I make…at least what I don't eat," she thought. "But you have to be brutally honest about how it tastes!" she demanded.

"You won't get angry at me?" I asked. "I did just witness you manhandle Duke."

"No guarantees," she laughed as she playfully punched my arm.

We worked together to cover up all evidence of the unruly guests, though the table Karen had danced on now had a permanent wobble.

"Maybe I should have Harris come by every night until the competition," Ann contemplated as we cleaned. "We only have so many tables."

* * *

I sped to Claire's the next morning, anxious to check on the foal. The cool atmosphere from the rainy day before filled my lungs with fresh, clean air. As I neared the farm, the cobblestoned street became a muddy path, the sun not having had enough time to begin to dry the puddles that dotted the road. I let out a sigh of relief once I spotted the skinny foal already in the pasture and trotting playfully near the fence. Buckley barked cagily at the animal from a safe distance. The cow and sheep chewed wet grass lazily as they watched their antics. Around the pasture, thick green cucumbers hung from their yellow-blossomed vines and rose-like cabbages bloomed amidst their broad leaves. We would be harvesting.

As usual, Claire strolled up from Mother's Hill as I arrived. She was exceptionally dirty today. Her overalls were damp from the puddles she must have splashed through while climbing the mountain. Her boots were so thoroughly caked in muck it appeared she wore nothing but mud on her feet and her gloves were not much better. Once she caught sight of me, she waved vigorously, freeing clumps of mud from her glove and sending them flying around her.

As she approached, I took the full rucksack from around her shoulders.

"You're going to have to rinse your gloves before we get started. I don't think your chicken will appreciate it if you dirty her feathers."

"My chicken is kind of a princess, isn't she?" she laughed. "Mind emptying that into the shipping bin? Oh, but save some grass for—"

"The doctor, I know," I said with an eye roll.

Claire rushed off to rinse her gloves, leaving me feeling annoyed at _Trent_ for no particular reason.

"We got a busy day ahead of us!" Claire informed me when she returned with a handful of tools. "We need to get the cucumbers and cabbages harvested, the potatoes and turnips tended, brush the animals, and you need to teach me how to use this," she said, jostling the milker machine in her arms.

We quickly got to work on the crops, me plucking cucumbers off the vine, and Claire digging out enormous cabbages from the muddy earth. She let out an enormous sigh of relief once she inspected her first cabbage.

"Thank goodness Won didn't rip me off!" she cried out as she shot the head into her basket like a basketball. Once she finished with the cabbages, she began tossing cucumbers instead. While we worked, she filled me in on her latest achievement.

"I've named them all," she said, gesturing to the animals in the pasture. "There's Norman," she said, gesturing to the foal. "Enid," she said towards the cow. "And Susan." The sheep turned her head towards Claire curiously, as if she already knew her name.

"Why those names?" I asked, bewildered.

"Doesn't she just look like an Enid?" she said as she gazed dreamily at the cow.

Having no idea what an Enid looks like, I made a noncommittal grunt. "What about the chicken?" I asked, expecting a regal name to match the chicken's attitude.

"Clucky!"

I snorted, as the fussy hen did not fit her cutesy name whatsoever. "Princess Clucky?"

"No need to be so formal," Claire joked.

It was lunchtime by the time we shipped the crops. The sun heated the cool air, clearing the ground of puddles and drying the mud on our gloves and boots. We kicked off our dirt-crusted boots before we entered Claire's house for lunch.

Claire's living room was unchanged except for one detail; the books that littered the table were no longer about horseshoeing and harvesting. Rather, she had a collection of cookbooks scattered with multicolored bookmarks stuck between their pages.

"Claire, have you heard of the Cooking Festival?" I called cautiously into the kitchen. It appeared she had color-coded her bookmarks by recipe type. Pink for sweets, yellow for bread, blue for savory dishes.

"Yes!" came an excited cry from the kitchen. "I'm thinking of entering the competition!"

"You sure? I've heard it's really competitive," I said, careful of how I phrased my doubts. "Doug's even competing."

"I've had a lot of practice making lunches lately," she said matter-of-factly as she emerged from the kitchen with lunch in hand.

"But you just make rice balls and vegetable juice!" I exclaimed, looking at the contents of the plate she set in front of me. Didn't she realize how absurd she was being?

"I've made other things before," she said, referencing the dinner we had together. "Plus, I don't have to win the contest to win," she said as she went back to the kitchen to retrieve two glasses of vegetable juice.

"What are you even saying?" I said with a laugh.

"Who cares if my dish doesn't win? I can use my own eggs, milk, honey, and vegetables! As long as the food doesn't come out as a disaster, it's essentially free advertising of my produce. Sounds like a win to me," she said smugly as she sipped on vegetable juice.

"It's always about maximizing profits with you, huh?" I smiled.

"I am running a business here," she said as she bit into a rice ball.

"Is that why we eat so frugally?" I asked.

"You're lucky I feed you at all!" she laughed.

"Maybe you should have stayed corporate," I teased.

We continued to banter over our rice balls until it was time to return outside. We spent the rest of the afternoon watering crops and caring for the animals. Together we deciphered how to use the milker, and within the next half hour, Claire had her first small steel canister of fresh cow's milk to ship. Claire allowed me to brush the cow and sheep as she did her "hugging" exercises and sweet-talked Norman. I watched her as she rose to her tiptoes and stretched her body to lean against the affectionate foal, her golden hair spreading out against the animal as she rested her head on his back. As much as I enjoyed brushing the animals, I enjoyed catching glimpses of Claire even more.

* * *

Ann watched me intently as I chewed the curry noodles. Her intense gaze was making me self-conscious. I swallowed hard.

"Was that eggplant?" I asked.

"Eggplant, onion, green pepper, mushroom, bamboo shoots, curry powder, and fish," she recited as she nervously wrung her hands. "Oh, and noodles," she added.

"It's delicious!" I announced. "You finally got just the right amount of curry."

Ann jumped up and clapped happily.

"I think I'm ready for tomorrow!" she sang.

Over the past few days, I hurried over to the inn once work was done on Claire's farm to be Ann's practice food critic. Though I was not the legendary Gourmet, Ann seemed grateful for my help. Even Doug offered a few items for my criticism.

"Try this," he demanded, pushing a serving of apple souffle my way. I quickly moved from the noodles to the dessert.

"Very good, but I think I liked it more last time when you added the sugar."

Doug snapped his fingers and let out a sharp breath. "I knew it!" he yelled before snatching the plate and running back into the kitchen.

They weren't the only ones preparing. Claire was experimenting with new items each lunch, determined to never serve another rice ball until after the competition. She made tasty savory dishes, but all her attempts at baking had been failures.

"I don't think it's supposed to look like that…" I said when she pulled a loaf of collapsed raisin bread from the oven.

"I'm sure it tastes fine," she assured, tearing off a cooled piece and throwing it into her mouth before quickly letting it fall into her hand again. "Never mind."

By the time the day of the Cooking Festival came, I had never been so well fed in my life. Claire wanted me to come by in the early morning to help with the farm before the contest began. I quietly went to the dining room of the inn and found an incredibly nervous Ann and Doug downstairs. The moment Doug's eyes caught sight of me, he was gesturing for me to have a seat on the closest barstool.

"Here, tell me what you think," he commanded, gesturing to a bowl of pumpkin stew on the counter. "Then try the pickled turnip and the pizza."

It was the weirdest breakfast I had ever eaten, but it was delicious, nonetheless.

"I'm not sure I should do this…" Ann worried as I praised dish after dish.

"You'll be great. Everything you made this week was amazing." I assured her.

Ann looked unconvinced, so I held her hand and gave it a little squeeze, causing her to blush.

"Will you come back after work and help me?" she asked as she fidgeted tensely.

"Of course," I promised. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

That morning, Claire noticed how quickly I was working and appreciated it. She was equally rushed.

"I want to read a few more cooking tips before I have to head to the plaza to enter the contest, so let's get done as fast as possible!"

Once we finished unruffling all of Clucky's many ruffled feathers, Claire turned to ask me a question.

"Will you come back here once they announce the challenge?" she asked. "I'll need my taste tester!"

"Ah, sorry Claire," I started. "I already promised Ann I'd help her." A part of me regretted my promise.

Claire seemed a little peeved, but merely said "That's okay. I'll figure something out. You should head back to Ann."

Feeling guilty, I took her suggestion and rushed back to the inn. It was still only morning time, but I was already feeling drained from running back and forth across Mineral Town. Ann hurtled over to me as soon as I entered and threw her arms tightly around my waist.

"A-Ann?!" I asked, my face going red. Though Ann had hugged me before, she always kept her distance. This time she was pressed against me as if she were trying to disappear. She was incredibly warm from cooking in the kitchen all morning, the smell of apple and vanilla on her.

"I'm so nervous. Gourmet is already in the square!" she worried; her voice sounded muffled against my chest. I hesitated for a moment, then wrapped my arms loosely around her shoulders.

"I-It'll be okay, you've practiced so much for this," I said calmly. "You can do this."

"What if—?" she started.

I stopped her by tightening my arms around her.

She looked up at me, her face red except for a dusting of flour on her cheek.

Doug suddenly pushed through the kitchen door, a wire rack of golden cookies in his hands.

Ann released me and jumped back suddenly.

"Th-thank you," she said.

Doug hadn't even seen our hug; he merely set the rack down and thoughtfully chewed a cookie.

"Ann! Give these a try and tell me what you think!"

Ann hurried over, grabbed three cookies at once, and stuffed them all into her mouth.

"So…good…!" she managed to say between mouthfuls. She turned back to me once she swallowed. "Cliff, what do you think?"

Doug finally realized I was in the dining room as I walked over and bit into a cookie. The taste of vanilla and bourbon brown sugar exploded in my mouth.

"Well?" he asked eagerly, though the fact that Ann was already eating three more cookies should have been proof enough his baking was delicious.

"These are amazing!" I exclaimed, truly astounded.

"Damn, I knew I added too much vanilla!" was all he said as he tried to hurry back to the kitchen. Ann stopped him.

"Dad, it's time to go to the plaza," she said, her voice quivering slightly.

"Ah, right you are, Ann!" Doug said as he glanced at the clock. "What are we waiting for?" he said excitedly.

Ann grabbed my hand tightly as we began our walk to the town square.

I was expecting to see a large crowd as there had been at the Horse Festival, but the square was nearly empty. I recognized the few faces that were there. Sasha whispered ardently to Karen, who merely smirked. Lillia politely listened to Manna chatting animatedly, Manna's small mouth moving at rapid speed. The doctor stood at a distance from the two ladies, ready to swoop in and help Lillia should she need it. Far from the music and laughter that filled the square during the previous festival, the only sound to be heard other than the quiet conversations were the waves from the nearby shore.

"It's Gourmet!" Ann squeaked as she grasped my hand tighter. I saw Doug's hand twitch as well as if he needed someone to grab hold of for support too.

An incredibly short and strangely round man dressed in shocking violet was chatting with Mayor Thomas nearby. His orange vest and red bowtie clashed violently with his purple suit. His enormous-lipped mouth was shaped into a congenial smile as he listened to the mayor, his egg-shaped head under a matching violet top hat that added several feet to his height. After the mayor told him a joke, the Gourmet had to remove his monocle to clean the lens. The oddity of his fashion sense could not mask the sense of importance he carried himself with; rather, it seemed to enhance it. I could understand how Ann was intimidated.

It was not only the lack of people that contributed to how empty Rose Plaza was. Instead of multiple booths, there was only a long wooden table with pastel checkered placemats resting on top of it.

Doug and Ann began fervently reviewing the cooking tips and tricks they had already spent the week reviewing. As they talked, I looked around to see Claire entering the square. She had apparently showered and changed into a fresh pair of light pink overalls over a blue striped t-shirt. I rarely saw her in any other color other than the deep blue denim and I liked the way the color seemed to complement her gold hair. I waved at her with my free hand.

She eyed my hands with a slight smile. Instead of coming over, she walked over to the doctor, who greeted her heartily. I watched as the two chatted and smiled.

_At least she isn't showing him my favorite smile_ , I thought jealously.

"Folks, it is eleven!" Mayor Thomas suddenly announced. "May those who plan to compete please come to the judging table?"

Lillia, Manna, and Karen stepped forward. Doug and Ann hurried up to the table, and Claire excused herself from her conversation with the doctor to hurry to their side.

"Excellent! Six competitors!" Mayor Thomas cheered. "May I introduce you to the master chef and world-famous food critic, Gourmet!"

The meager crowd politely clapped, except for Doug, who threw his hands together with so much force his applause reverberated throughout the square.

Gourmet graciously raised his hand and bowed to the minuscule gathering.

"Good morning to you all!" he bellowed in his incredibly deep voice. "It brings me so much joy to have the opportunity to sample the delicacies of Mineral Town! It is the highlight of my year to make my tour of this bountiful region and commend the talents of every chef. Therefore, it is my pleasure to announce the theme of this year's cooking competition." He paused, keeping the crowd in anticipation as he surveyed their faces.

"The theme for this year is…juice!" he declared happily. Instead of the tension releasing amongst the crowd, it heightened. It seemed only Claire was happy about the announcement. "You have two hours to make some mouthwatering juices!"

Doug and Ann hurried back over to me, Doug muttering angrily under his breath.

"Juice? _Juice_? I thought this was a cooking contest!"

Ann grabbed my hand again. I looked and saw that she was looking intently at the ground with a nauseous expression.

As we were walking out of the Plaza, I turned to wave goodbye to Claire, but she was already gone.

* * *

It was my first time being invited back into the inn's kitchen. After witnessing the chaos behind the swinging door, I wasn't sure I ever wanted to come back. Doug and Ann rushed around, running from countertop to countertop, utensil to utensil, appliance to appliance.

"Where is the half-cup measurer?" Ann called out.

"I'm using it right now!" Doug replied.

"How many tablespoons are in a half-cup again?"

"Four!"

"Oh no! I put five!"

At this point, Ann gave in to her frustration and began to throw in a wild mix of fruits and vegetables, not even bothering to measure them. Instead, she based it solely on her intuition.

"This seems kind of watery, maybe I should add milk?" she mumbled to herself.

Doug would have been horrified by what his daughter was doing if he were not so incredibly focused on his own creation. I could easily see how he paid no attention to the pub songs that had filled the inn during his nightly absences. He juiced a variety of carefully selected vegetables and precisely measured the amount of seasonings he included. By the end of the hour, Ann handed me a spoonful of a milky lime green liquid.

"How is it?" she asked, her forehead lightly dotted in sweat.

"Really interesting…" I said as I searched for the right word. "It has layers," I decided.

"So is that good or bad?" she asked worriedly.

"Good," I said quickly, and I wasn't lying. The more you tasted, the more delicious it became.

"Phew!" she breathed. "I think I'm done then. I'll give the flavors a chance to rest together," she said as she poured her drink into a large mason jar. She sealed the jar and placed it into the refrigerator with a heavy sigh.

"I'm exhausted," she announced, words I thought I wouldn't hear Ann say in a lifetime. "Do you mind if I lay down to rest? We still have about an hour before we need to head back."

"Go for it."

Ann walked away from the kitchen and down the hallway leading to her room. I watched disinterestedly as Doug peeled a cucumber. I checked the time. If I hurried…

"Do you mind if I head out for a moment, Doug?"

I had to repeat the question two more times before the innkeeper realized I was trying to get his attention.

"No," he said shortly before he began juicing the cucumber.

I rushed as fast as I could to Claire's farm. She needed a taste tester, and I was going to pull through for her.

I quickly reached her familiar oak door and knocked. The door swung open, but it wasn't Claire who answered.

"Hello," the doctor said with a polite but surprised smile. "Claire!" he called, "It's Cliff!"

"Cliff?" I heard her repeat as if she didn't hear him correctly.

"Come on in," the doctor said warmly, inviting me in as if it were his own home. I begrudgingly followed him into the kitchen to see Claire stirring a large pot of green juice.

"Cliff, I thought you were busy at the inn! What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I-I had time to come over and help, y'know, as your taste tester," I said, reminding her she had invited me.

"Oh, that's alright. Trent is helping me," she said as she smiled at the doctor. "He owes me after all the medications I've tried for him," she teased.

The doctor looked at her, his dark eyes softened with his smile. "We could slip in a bit of Turbojolt," he suggested.

"I think drugging the judge would be considered cheating," she giggled.

I felt oddly out of place in the kitchen I had been in so often before.

"Two taste testers are better than one though, right Claire?" the doctor asked. I couldn't help but be annoyed at how he was right.

"Good point!" she agreed. "I'm just finishing up. Give it a try."

She poured a little sip into three small glasses and handed one to the doctor and I. The three of us took a shot simultaneously. It tasted like the same over-salted vegetable juice she always made.

"Hmm," the doctor thought. "The freshness of the vegetables is really coming through, but it has too much sodium."

"Really?" Claire said, surprised. "I put the same amount of salt I always use!"

"We can juice more carrots," the doctor suggested. "It'll add a bit of natural sweetness to the dish as well. What do you think Cliff?" he asked excitedly. The doctor apparently enjoyed experimenting.

"S-sounds good." I stuttered.

"Allow me to help," the doctor offered, as he began to expertly peel a carrot.

"Anything I can do, Claire?" I asked.

"No, we should be alright."

I listened to the two of them joke and watched Buckley beg for a vegetable scrap as Claire and the doctor worked together.

"Try it now," Claire said, refilling our three small glasses.

I took a drink.

"It's definitely better," I said.

"Extremely refreshing!" the doctor gushed. "And extremely healthy!"

Claire flashed us both the smile that formed the dimples in her cheeks and wrinkled her nose. She looked so delighted.

"You have such a gorgeous smile," the doctor complimented her. I was shocked.

_How can he say that out loud?_

Claire's cheeks turned pink as she thanked him for the compliment.

"We should probably head back to the festival," the doctor said, examining his wristwatch. "Cliff, would you like to join us?"

"Actually, I'm going to run back to the inn first," I said quietly, wishing I had never run over to Claire's at all. She didn't need me around when _Trent_ was there.

"Bye, Cliff! Wish me luck!" Claire called as my tired legs began to take me back to Ann.

* * *

Ann and Doug were both silent as we made our way back to Rose Plaza together. Doug was tightly grasping the vegetable juice he made as if his worst possible fear would be to drop it. Ann looked pale and sweaty. I had the feeling she was unable to rest at all when she went to lay down. I carried the mixed latte she made as she asked me to.

"I think I might get sick, so just in case, will you hold it?"

So far, she had managed to resist her nausea successfully.

When we arrived at the square for the second time that day, it was considerably more packed. All the villagers were in attendance, from Gotz who looked at the contestants' creations with hunger, to Rick, who watched his mother carefully in the doctor's place. Claire and the doctor were currently being targeted by Manna. I could easily imagine how _that_ conversation was going. Doug and Ann quickly went to turn their dishes in to the mayor. Shortly after, the mayor made his announcement.

"That is all of our competitors' dishes! Let the judging begin! Gourmet, get to it!" he yelled gleefully.

Gourmet straightened his monocle as the crowd of villagers circled around, gossiping about who they thought would win. Ann came up beside me and grabbed my hand again. Her touch was uncharacteristically cold.

"It will be Doug!" cried Jeff.

"Shouldn't you be rooting for me, Dad?" asked Karen.

"Ah, well, I suppose so," Jeff conceded.

"I can't believe Manna didn't bring wine. Wine is juice!" insisted Duke.

"Nothing is better than Lillia's cooking!" rooted Zack.

The mayor bellowed over the crowd. For such a tiny man, he had a lot of power in his voice.

"We will now start the tasting! Please come up here when I call you! Here we go…" the mayor called as he took a folded piece of paper from his breast pocket. Ann looked up at me, and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"First is…Doug!"

The portly innkeeper hustled to his dish on the table. He gave Gourmet a short nod as the critic raised the glass to his fat lips and drank deeply.

"Like a professional, as expected," Gourmet complimented. "You've done a spectacular job of combining many ingredients into a unified whole! Very tasty!"

"Thank you, Chef," Doug said with a slight flush. As he walked away, the crowd murmured its approval.

"Thank goodness!" Ann breathed. I realized she was almost as nervous for her dad as she was for herself.

_How much of the inn's reputation depends on this festival?_ I wondered.

"Next is Ann!" called Thomas.

I felt Ann stiffen next to me as all eyes turned to her face, except for Manna, whose dark large eyes were clearly staring at our joined hands.

"Ann, he called you," I whispered to her.

Ann reluctantly released my hand and went to her dish.

"Ann's competing?" wondered Basil.

"Isn't she just a waitress?" asked Anna.

"I've only had her apple pie, but it is great!" said Harris.

Gourmet lifted Ann's glass and took a large gulp.

"Hmm…" he started. "The milk pulls the diverse tastes of the vegetables and fruit together. Inspired! Very scrumptious and creative!" he said encouragingly.

Ann mumbled her thank you and quickly ran back to my side.

"Good review!" I whispered to her.

Ann nodded but was unable to respond as Thomas called up Lillia ("The fruity flavor of this dish is absolutely wonderful!), then Manna ("The idea of mixing milk with vegetable juice is ingenious! Delicious!), and Karen ("I think…I think I'll reserve my comments for this dish…").

"Finally, Claire!" Thomas called. The townspeople began chattering louder, speculating on what this newcomer could bring.

Claire confidently strode to her dish, smiling at the crowd and especially at Gourmet.

_She is really trying to get the most out of this free publicity_ , I chuckled to myself.

Gourmet lifted the green vegetable juice to his lips and drank nearly the entire glass in one gulp. "Wow, this is…stimulating. May I ask the ingredients?"

"Fresh cucumber and cabbage _from my own farm_ , carrot, tomato, and salt," Claire said loudly.

"Invigorating quality ingredients, but they are not fusing together as cohesively as I would like," he stated.

Claire gave him a smile and a nod. "Thank you for your feedback. It's an honor to have you taste my work. I hope to improve!"

As Claire returned to the crowd, the townspeople murmured their admiration.

"Very professional," nodded Saibara. He then turned to Gray. "That is how you properly receive criticism."

Gray merely rolled his eyes and pulled the brim of his hat lower.

Claire flashed me a wink, a signal that she was a winner without winning the competition.

"Mr. Gourmet has tasted everything now!" announced the mayor. "Please wait for the result!"

"That won't be necessary, Mayor Thomas. I have already decided on the winner. Contestants, please come up close!"

The six contestants lined up at the table, awaiting the announcement.

"The winner is…" started the mayor.

"Ann!" cried the Gourmet joyously.

I could see Ann jump in shock, as she was evidently not prepared to hear her name called. The crowd began to clap riotously. With Doug's encouragement, Ann approached the food critic.

"Your dish was bursting with improvisation and creativity! It was truly delicious! Let me congratulate you myself!" he said, extending his round hand for her to shake.

Ann took his hand enthusiastically, her vitality returning to her in force as she nearly shook the entire man with her hand. She smiled widely, her electric blue eyes shining with pride. Doug clapped hardest of all for her.

"Your mother would be so proud!" he beamed when she returned.

She quickly threw her arms around her dad and hugged him.

Claire came over to shake her fellow contestants' hands.

"Excellent job, Ann and Doug! You'll have to make your vegetable juice recipe for Cliff, Doug—it's his favorite," she said with a wink to me.

"As long as it's served with rice balls," I teased back.

Ann suddenly took my hand in hers. "I'll be sure to make him something good soon," she said with a smile.

"Good," Claire said curtly. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Cliff!"

"See you tomorrow," I repeated back to her, as was our new routine. As more villagers stopped by to congratulate the winner, I watched Claire and the doctor leave towards Claire's farm. Though our routine was only recently formed, something told me it would come to an end soon.


	9. Frozen in Memory

Mineral Town rarely changed. Sundown looked the same, felt the same, even smelled the same. Everyone ran about their daily schedules. It was easy to get lost in time in a place that seemed utterly unaffected by any celestial movements. But it couldn't last forever. As spring neared summer, the twilight air embraced a balminess that made you want to sleep outside under the night sky.

Unlike the town, Claire's farm had changed dramatically over the spring. Her field which had once been a tangle of weeds, stone, and branches, was almost completely clear. Animals dozed in the long grass of her newly planted pasture and her chicken pecked at the ground hungrily in her outdoor pen. The foal had begun to gain weight and grow into its long legs. Susan the sheep had been sheared for the first time, happy to have shed the pounds of heavy wool as the days began to grow hotter and the sun shone brighter. Looking back over our time together, I realized how many things we had accomplished. Together we completed a variety of tasks: chopping, tilling, planting, gathering, watering, harvesting, shipping, brushing, milking, and shearing. All those tasks could be reduced to one thing: building. Together we were building her farm.

The hand-me-down equipment that once splintered into our hands was slowly being replaced with sturdy new copper tools. Although cheap, they did work much better. The hands that wielded them changed as well.

Claire was getting tougher every day. The girl who once looked so overwhelmed had transformed with the hardening of her hands and arms into a more capable farmer. Her skin had begun to darken from our time in the sun, obscuring her light freckles and highlighting her pale blue eyes even more. Her hair lightened from straw-colored to light honey though it still shimmered golden in the sunlight, much like the stained glass of the church. I found myself contented to steal glances at her often as we worked side-by-side, often remembering the times we spent close to one another, whether it was eating together in her living room or reading under a shared blanket in the stables. I tried to dismiss the thoughts when they occurred to me; somehow, I didn't feel I deserved those memories, let alone being close to her in the first place. As the days went on, we worked more efficiently side-by-side. Claire was even beginning to investigate activities that went beyond my experience, like fishing and mining.

Even I had changed. I continued to regain the strength that had atrophied from my days hiding in the church. I made a new friend and grew closer to the friends I already had. I even ventured out into the town more often, to the point villagers recognized me by name at festivals and gossiped about me in Rose Plaza. The memories of my life before Mineral Town that once plagued me daily became less and less frequent. My days were simply too busy to allow myself to think of them.

We had spent the day cutting the dying cucumber vines, the only crop that remained on her land as we drew closer to the next season. I used the old sickle while she cut through the yellowing leaves with her copper sickle. Each time the blade struck down a vine, the worry in my stomach seemed to grow. We piled the vines together, their yellow blossoms wilted and browning. As we hacked at the crops, Claire spoke.

"I know tomorrow is a holiday, but I want to plant the summer crops right away. Do you mind working?" she asked.

"Not at all," I said as I tossed another cut vine to the side.

"Yes! I've already planned it all out; we'll have tomatoes, corn, onions, and pineapples! If my calculations were correct, we'll get the most profitable yield from…"

She continued speaking optimistically about the future. Even though she continued to say "we", I began to wonder how much longer there would be a "we". Claire was becoming more and more independent, finishing more tasks before I even arrived each morning. I knew this job was temporary; I was only helping Claire until she could do everything herself.

_What am I going to do when this ends?_

The changes that made Claire so happy began to worry me. There was a building pressure, a weight in the warm air, an expectation of something I couldn't hope to meet. As I watched her change, it seemed as if she were outgrowing me, moving on to something unknown that I had no idea how to follow.

I cut down the crops silently, lost in my own worries until it was time to go home.

* * *

Light flakes surrounded me, floating down to the ground soundlessly. In fact, there wasn't a sound at all, not even a breath of air. This quiet was not calming. It was suffocating.

Through the snow I could see a lone wooden cabin nestled in the mountain, smoke rising from the small chimney. A field next to it was covered deep in white, a decrepit wooden fence surrounding it. A large barn could be seen in the near distance.

_Wait, this is…_

The cabin door was yanked open, and an irate young man dressed in furs rushed into the cold, a small bag on his back. A woman with ragged pale-blonde hair stumbled after him. She wasn't dressed to be running in the snow. In fact, she appeared to be wearing a nightgown. Lines marked her face, the most prominent being under her eyes, giving her a perpetual look of defeat.

Her mouth moved rapidly, mouthing pleading words as tears welled up in her eyes. The young man only quickened his pace.

Finally, she got close enough to grab his sleeve. With a jerk, he pulled his arm away. The woman lost her balance, falling to her knees in the snow. He didn't look back.

A girl not much younger ran out of the house, her short light-brown curls blowing wildly around her face in the silent harsh winter wind. She knelt beside her mother, comforting her.

The woman's face was twisted in anguish. Suddenly, her pained green eyes were locked on mine, regardless of the distance between us. Her mouth opened and her wail broke through the silence that had trapped me.

" _COME BACK!_ "

My eyes flashed open to see my room, barely lit by moonlight. The air was warm, but I felt cold deep into my bones, as though I took the icy chill of my dream with me as I woke.

My chest heaved as I lay there shivering, eyes still wide in shock and panic.

"You okay?" a rough voice asked.

I turned quickly to see Gray sitting up in his bed and squinting at me, his eyes trying to adjust to the slight light.

"Yeah…" I breathed, still shaky. "Just a nightmare," I admitted.

"I figured with all the noise you were making," he mumbled.

"I'll try to be quieter next time," I groaned before turning away from him.

"Don't worry about it. You're too quiet already," he said, before lying back down to sleep.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Normally Gray would gripe violently if I woke him up, but today he was being awfully understanding. What exactly had I been mumbling?

I tried to roll over and catch some more sleep, but the thought of my dream continued to plague me. Feeling cold and ashamed, I watched the first sunrise of the summer.

_**Spring's End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This was a short chapter, but we're at the end of the first part. The drama is going to get moving in the summer!


	10. Not the Only Pebble on the Beach

_**Summer** _

The sun slowly warmed the room with the first light of the morning.

_Time to get up._

Claire and I had a full day of planting ahead of us. The drawings she had strewn across her living room table indicated she planned to increase the yield of a whole new variety of crops this season to cover at least a third of her available farmland. The mountains where I was raised never reached temperatures as high as Mineral Town's summers, leaving me with no experience tending to the summer crops she intended to grow. As a result, we lately enjoyed longer lunches together as we read about raising tomatoes.

After I shaved my face, I rubbed a generous amount of sunscreen into my skin. It may have only been the beginning of summer, but the last few days of spring had warmed considerably. The sun heated the ocean to where it was now comfortable to swim in. To celebrate, most of Mineral Town had plans to visit the shore for Beach Day. From what Ann had gushed about, it was an event filled with beach games, swimming, disk tournaments, and summer snacks. She was especially enthused about all the snacks. She described the pizza and snow cones in delicious detail until Doug scolded her to be quiet from the kitchen. Apparently, someone else prepared the food for the festival, and Doug was bitter.

"I haven't heard a thing from that boy this year," Doug had muttered. "Maybe he's not coming?" he hoped.

I was surprised to see Gray waiting outside the bathroom when I stepped back into the room.

"H-hey, sorry about waking you up," I apologized again.

"I fell back asleep," he yawned. "Besides, I wasn't going to get enough sleep anyway. I have to mine before Beach Day. Gramps insists I keep my skills sharp. A single day off apparently makes me 'entirely useless'," he added bitterly.

Slightly uncomfortable from the way Gray talked about his grandfather, I merely nodded and stepped aside to give him the bathroom. I dressed quickly and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Normally, the dining room was deserted when I enjoyed my meal. That was not the case today. I stopped on the steps to observe.

Ann watched nervously from behind the counter as Doug argued with a young man in a purple bandana. He wore a loose brown button-up shirt that was left open, showing off the muscles that were outlined by the white undershirt he wore. His bright bandana matched the pair of loose cotton pants he had tucked into a pair of boots. Three large black suitcases sat by his feet. Everything, from the way he dressed to the way he watched Doug's anger with amusement, exuded confidence.

"What do you mean, you didn't know I was coming? I live here every summer. You're not getting senile now, are you, old man?" he joked, his mouth curved into a smile on his tanned face.

"You didn't make a reservation," Doug responded shortly.

"I need to make a reservation?" he laughed. "Are all your rooms booked?"

Doug's mustache bristled with irritation, but he stood his ground.

"We don't have a room prepared."

"Prepare one then," the man ordered as he leaned casually against the corner. "I have all summer."

"Dad, I can clean up the other—" Ann offered nervously, but Doug made a gesture to silence her. It was too late; the visitor heard it.

"See, you have another room," he said with a mischievous smile.

"We keep that room available for honored guests," Doug barked.

"Am I not honorable enough for you?" the man said with faux hurt.

"Dad! You're being—" Ann started frustratedly, but Doug cut her off again.

"We only have one other room, and two guests are already renting it."

The man sighed exasperatedly.

"What's going on?" Gray asked me from the top of the stairs. He looked at the commotion. Before I could explain what was happening, he was heading down the stairs two steps at a time. I decided to tentatively follow behind him.

"Why are you here, Kai?" Gray called brusquely as he reached the bottom of the stairs, but he had a smile on his face.

The visitor grinned broadly when he saw the apprentice blacksmith approaching.

"I came to visit my favorite person!"

"Why don't you go see Popuri then?"

"Aw, are you jealous?" the visitor asked as he wrapped an arm around Gray's neck and pulled him in for a half-headlock, half-hug.

"Hey!" Gray yelled, scrambling to free himself without losing his ballcap.

"Are you friends with this boy?" Doug asked Gray roughly. He clearly looked disappointed in Gray's choice of friends.

Gray merely nodded before turning his attention back to Kai. "Are you staying at the inn?" he asked.

"I always do, except they _somehow_ don't have a room for me this time."

"Why don't you just stay with me and my roommate?" Gray offered, throwing his thumb over his shoulder to gesture to me.

All heads turned to me, causing me to stutter and glue my eyes to the floor

"Rooming with two other guys? That's not my style." he said with a flirtatious look to Ann that clearly said, " _I'd room with you_."

Ann blushed and turned to Doug.

"Dad, this is ridiculous. Just rent out the other room."

"I'll make it worth your while," Kai said, pulling out a sleek black wallet that didn't match the rest of his carefree style.

"It'll be 10,000G for the season." Doug declared.

_10,000G! That's twice what Gray and I pay combined!_

"Have it your way," Kai smiled as he held out his wallet to Doug. The innkeeper reached for it and Kai quickly pulled it back, just out of his reach. "But I expect to be treated as an _honored_ _guest_."

Doug looked speechless but roughly grabbed the wallet and headed behind the counter towards the register. Kai turned his attention to me.

"Looks like we're neighbors now!" he said cheerfully. "Gray, introduce us," he commanded.

"This is my roommate, Cliff. He moved here last winter. He works as a farmhand. Cliff, this is Kai. He's been coming here every summer since he was seventeen. He owns the Snack Shack on the beach."

I hadn't been back to the beach since the day I first arrived in Mineral Town. I didn't realize there was another restaurant in the area.

"N-nice to meet you," I stuttered, my eyes towards the ground. Kai's confidence was overwhelming.

"So polite," he laughed.

He turned to Ann. "Where can I set my things, beautiful?"

"Geez!" was all a bright red Ann said, but she grabbed the traveler's luggage and walked towards the stairs.

"Would you like some help?" I offered.

"Sure!" she said, smiling back at me. She left one of the suitcases by the foot of the stairs as she easily carried the other two up the stairs. I was impressed with her strength; if the two other suitcases weighed as heavy as the one I carried, Ann had even more energy than I was aware of.

She was unlocking the room next to mine when I reached the top of the stairs with the last suitcase.

"What's the deal with your dad?" I asked. I had never seen Doug act so petty.

"He can't stand Kai! It was a huge insult to him when Kai opened another restaurant. Luckily for dad though, no other man in town can stand Kai either, so he doesn't steal much business," she explained.

The idea that the cheerful and overly welcoming people of Mineral Town could actively dislike someone seemed ridiculous.

"If no one goes to his restaurant, how does he have so much money?" I wondered, envious. He threw 10,000G around like it was nothing.

"I don't know," Ann admitted, "but it only annoys Dad even more!" she said, opening the door to what would be Kai's room. It looked like a mirror image to the apartment Gray and I shared. Something told me this room wasn't reserved for "honored guests" at all.

"Now the women in this town," Ann giggled. " _that's_ an entirely different story! If Dad had turned him out, I'm sure Manna would have _loved_ to room him."

"I'm guessing that has something to do with the men disliking him?" I laughed. I could imagine Duke's reaction if Manna brought Kai home with her.

"Definitely," Ann said, coming closer to whisper in my ear. "Rick absolutely hates Kai since he fools around with Popuri every summer!"

I felt my face go red.

Ann let out a sigh and ran her finger through the coat of dust on Kai's table. "Looks like I won't be going to Beach Day either. It's going to take all day to get this room ready."

"I'm sorry, Ann."

"It's okay. You should get downstairs and eat your breakfast if you want to get to work on time."

I nodded at her and did as I was told. Doug was sulking behind the counter as Gray ate his breakfast and chatted with Kai. I took my seat at the bar and Doug disappeared into the kitchen to fetch my breakfast.

"That's one redhead I can scratch off my list to piss off today," Kai snorted when Doug was out of earshot. "So, Cliff, are you going to the beach today?"

"N-no, actually, I work."

"Wow, on a holiday? Do you work for Gray's grandpa or something?"

"He's not so lucky," said Gray sardonically. "He works for a new farmer, Claire."

" _Claire_ , huh?" Kai said with a roguish smile. "You'll have to introduce us soon, Cliff."

"Uh, well, sh-she—"

"I wouldn't if I were you," Gray interjected. "You know Popuri wouldn't be okay with you flirting with another girl in town."

Kai let out a heavy sigh. "Too true. It's a tough life I live. Good thing this Claire won't be at Beach Day either. Well, I need to get to the restaurant. Zack is supposed to come by with a huge delivery in an hour and I need to get the place ready for today."

"Make sure you make plenty of baked corn. I'll be hungry after work," Gray said as he finished his breakfast.

"You got it. You should stop by sometime soon, Cliff. I'll treat you to Gray's favorite," he offered with a broad smile.

"S-sure."

With a final slap on Gray's back, Kai left the inn. As soon as Kai was gone, Doug arrived with my breakfast. I suspected he was waiting for his business rival to leave before reemerging. I scarfed down the omelet rice as fast as I could manage, nervous that I was running behind time. With a wave to Gray and Doug, I hurried to the farm.

* * *

I arrived ten minutes late to see Claire with her new copper hoe in her leather-gloved hands, already touching up the soil which once housed potatoes and turnips.

"I was starting to wonder if you slept in!" Claire shouted from under her sunhat. I saw she had opted to wear a thin tank top under her overalls, which now ended mid-thigh. The sight made me swallow hard.

"You're going to get bit up by mosquitos showing that much skin," I warned her, ignoring her teasing.

"That's the price I'll pay then," Claire giggled. "It's swimsuit season and I refuse to have a farmer's tan."

"Spoken like a true city girl," I teased her, though the image of Claire in a swimsuit made me regret we were missing Beach Day for the first time. With a mournful sigh, I grabbed the old crumbling hoe and began to help her. It appeared Claire had already tended to her animals. Enid and Susan dozed in the warm sunlit pasture. Buckley ignored Clucky and Norman to guard us carefully as we worked the land, vigilantly waiting for the mole to reveal itself. A squeal from Claire sent him barking madly towards the ground she was tilling.

"My heart still stops whenever I see it!" she cried out over my laughter.

The sun beat down on me as I worked, gradually slowing me down as it rose higher in the sky. I had to frequently stop and drink from my canteen. Claire, however, seemed largely unaffected.

"You okay?" she asked as I wiped the sweat out of my eyes.

"I'm just not used to the heat," I said as I held the canteen to my lips again.

"Maybe you shouldn't be dressed so warmly," she suggested as she looked at my clothing.

"It's sleeveless," I said, defensive of my fur-lined vest.

"You'll feel better without it," she advised.

"I can manage," I assured her.

"You'll work better without it," she advised again. I wondered if she realized my sense of duty was a weak point of mine. I untied my vest and removed the black shirt I wore underneath it too.

"That's better," she laughed.

She was right, working shirtless was much cooler and faster. Soon, the soil was dark, loose, soft and free of any weeds or remnants of previous crops. Claire left me with Buckley to run to her tool chest and return with her basket full of seed packets. She also had a large roll of paper tucked under her arm.

"Take a look," she said in her most professional tone as she laid the crudely drawn schematics in the shade of her great apple tree. She spoke over the buzzing of the nearby beehive.

"I want the tomatoes planted closest to the shipping bin, then the corn, then the onions," she said, pointing to various shades of plots she drew. "You know the onions will be ready first, but I'll only be able to harvest them three times max. Based on profits and yield, I'm focusing on corn. I also took a calculated risk and invested a lot of G into pineapples—"

"But—" I started to interrupt. All the reading on pineapples we did indicated they took much longer than a single summer season to grow.

"I know, I know. But Won assured me these are a special quick-growing variety."

I gave her a disbelieving look she ignored.

"I should be able to harvest them towards the end of summer," she said, attempting to quell my fears.

"I don't trust Won," I murmured, a fact she was already very much aware of.

"I do. The cabbages he sold me were perfect!"

I held my tongue. This was true, but special quick-growing pineapples? It sounded too good to be true. Claire continued.

"Zack is willing to buy the pineapples for the highest price _and_ profit margin of all the summer crops, so they will be worth the investment as long as I can harvest before fall," she decided.

I nodded silently, worried. I knew those pineapple packets cost at least 1000G a packet. Won was not nearly as easy to bargain with as Jeff.

Claire gave me the job of planting the corn and onions while she grabbed the tomato seeds. I carefully walked through the plots she directed me to, planting the corn seeds deeply in the soil bed and sprinkling the onion seeds across the tilled earth. Clucky eyed me greedily from her outdoor enclosure, outraged I was sprinkling the ground with seeds she could not consume. By the time each seed laid in its destined resting place, it was time to eat lunch.

We stepped into the shade of Claire's home. She opened her windows to allow the gentle warm breeze to flow through the house. I headed to freshen up in the restroom as Claire made her way to the kitchen. Once I emerged free of sweat, we sat down to eat our regular meal of rice balls and a now much-improved vegetable juice recipe.

"It's so hot outside! I don't want to go back," Claire groaned as she finished her last rice ball. Her shoulders were burnt a light pink.

"I can see why people are so eager to go to the beach today," I agreed, fanning myself with one of her books. The longer I stayed in her comparatively cool home, the harder it would be to return to the heat and begin planting the finicky pineapples.

"I know! I wish we could have, but if we didn't plant today, I'd lose a corn harvest," she said. She seemed to think deeply for a moment before her pale blue eyes lit up with excitement.

"We might have missed Beach Day, but we can always celebrate Beach Night!"

"Beach Night?" I questioned.

"Why not? You and I can head to the beach after work and play in the ocean then! I can make some more rice balls, and I still have another bottle of that sweet red we liked."

"The water will probably feel amazing after this afternoon," I mused. It was only getting hotter as the day crept on.

"Exactly! As Saibara says, 'those who work hard, play hard!'"

"And who am I to argue with Saibara?" I laughed, knowing Gray would have a lot to say about that.

We spent the rest of the afternoon carefully planting the questionable pineapple seeds and watering Claire's expanded farmland as I imagined possible scenarios at the beach.

It was twilight by the time the last plot was thoroughly dampened.

Claire stared thoughtfully at the sky as the stars began to dot the darkening blue.

"I'll bring some firewood tonight, and we can make a bonfire!" she proposed excitedly. "Cliff, go home and grab everything you need. How about we meet at the beach at nine?" she asked as she handed me my daily pay.

"I'll see you then," I said, grasping the coins tightly.

* * *

The dining room of the inn was abnormally empty when I arrived; Doug had closed the bar and restaurant for the holiday. I ran up the stairs and nearly crashed into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized to Ann, who had flattened herself across the wall to dodge me.

"Why in such a hurry?" she giggled as she unglued herself from the hallway.

"I'm going to the beach with Claire since we missed Beach Day," I smiled.

"That sounds fun! I only just finished showing Kai his room," Ann said, and I remembered how she missed the holiday as well. She sounded so excited about it over the past few days too.

"Do you want to join?" I asked.

Ann's electric blue eyes sparked with excitement. "Really?" she asked.

"Sure. I'm supposed to be there at nine, so hurry. Also, do you have anything you could bring for the three of us to eat?" I was getting very tired of rice balls, though I'd never tell Claire.

"Always! I'll pack a picnic!" she exclaimed, and she darted happily down the stairs.

Gray's hat hung on the hook by the door, proving he had a good holiday despite his morning work. He had evidently dozed off on his bed while reading a book. The novel almost completely covered his sunburnt face. I carefully changed into a pair of swim trunks. Quietly grabbing a towel, I crept out of the apartment and went downstairs to wait for Ann.

She emerged from the kitchen door a few moments after me wearing a yellow oversized t-shirt that almost completely covered the tight turquoise swim shorts she wore. Hanging from her arm was a large picnic basket.

"What all did you pack?" I asked hungrily. I was always starving by the end of a long workday.

"Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that…" she laughed nervously, her cheeks rosy as she grabbed the end of her long t-shirt and tried to pull it a lower. She seemed uncomfortable showing skin but stared at my bare chest. I suddenly wanted a t-shirt of my own.

"L-let's go then," I said with a slight smile, offering to carry the picnic basket.

"I'm not going to let you sneak a peek!" she said, pulling it back from my reach. I threw up my free hand in surrender and we headed out into the summer night.

During the time I was inside the inn, the sky had turned a deep shade of dark blue interrupted only by the white sparkling of numerous stars. The moon was large and bright in the sky, illuminating the few wisps of clouds in the night sky with silver light.

"Wow!" Ann said, her face lit with moonlight as she gazed up at the sky. "It's beautiful!"

Though the night air was still warm, a breeze blew through the deserted streets of the village as we walked to Mineral Beach. The cool air rustled the trees and blew loose leaves and pinkcat petals around us.

"Maybe Mineral Town should have a nighttime summer festival?" I suggested, watching as Ann admired the beauty of the night.

"Well, there is the Fireworks Festival," Ann said.

"Sounds fun," I smiled. I could easily picture bursts of fireworks adding to the night sky.

"It's not until the end of the summer," Ann blushed before she went quiet.

 _What is she thinking?_ I wondered.

As we entered Rose Plaza, I looked over at the field that once housed the tent for the horse races. Fireflies floated around the park, dotting the landscape with yellow glowing light as they flashed amongst the long grass. It made me think of the times my sister had gone to the fields to catch them.

" _Cliff! Look, I caught so many!"_ she had cheered, showing me a jar glowing with the insects.

" _You have to let them go, Terra,"_ I said sternly, despite only being twelve. At that age, my duties as the man of the house were beginning to take over any time I had for play. _"They'll die."_

" _No, they won't! I have grass in there!"_ she said obstinately.

" _They'll suffocate,"_ I said, watching the trapped bugs.

" _They will not!"_

I took the jar swiftly from her hands and held it high over my head. Even though she was only two years younger than me, I was significantly taller.

" _Don't!"_ she yelled, jumping up futilely. My arms raised towards the sky, I opened the lid and the yellow light escaped from the top of the jar.

" _You're so mean!"_ she yelled as she went to go cry to our mother. I watched the fireflies enviously as they flew from our farm.

"We're almost there," Ann said, tugging me away from the field and towards the shore.

Mineral Town's beach was more beautiful than I remembered. Its soft pale sand slightly sparkled in the moonlight as the dark tide breathed in and out of the shore, shimmering with reflected moon and starlight. A small fire glowed orange in the distance.

"Claire's already here!" Ann said happily as she hopped down the stone steps onto the shore.

I followed her towards the light.

Claire was sitting by the bonfire. Her hair was lit up brilliantly gold by the hot flames she stoked with a piece of wet driftwood. She was wearing the same overall shorts as before, though her tank top had been replaced with a patterned bralette swim top. Her blue eyes were wide as Ann and I approached.

"Oh, hi Ann! I didn't realize you were coming tonight," she said softly.

"It sounded like too much fun to miss!" Ann giggled.

"Ann worked all day too," I said quickly as Claire shot me a look I wasn't sure how to interpret, but it felt like I needed to defend myself for inviting her without asking.

"I brought some food!" Ann said as she set down her basket, pulled out one of the inn's signature checkered tablecloths, and began to unpack its contents.

"I have sandwiches, fries, cookies, and apple pie of course!" she said as she laid the items on the cloth.

"Wow!" Claire said. "I only have rice balls and wine."

"That's perfect! I forgot to bring something to drink," Ann smiled. "I've never had wine before."

"You've never had wine?!" I asked, surprised.

"No, I've never taken the opportunity, but tonight seems like a good chance to try it!" she said with a slight blush.

"Alright," Claire said skeptically as she poured Ann a small glass. "Don't overdo yourself," she warned as she handed it to her.

"I won't!" Ann promised as she took a sip. "Oh, this is sweet!" she exclaimed happily before drinking the rest of the glass in one gulp. Ann's sweet tooth was truly unrivaled.

"You have to eat something before I pour you another glass," Claire laughed.

"With pleasure!" Ann said, picking up a sandwich and taking a large bite.

I sat down between them and helped myself to food as well.

"I can see how you won the Cooking Festival!" Claire exclaimed as she ate her sandwich and fries.

Ann's mouth was far too full to say thank you.

Claire poured another glass of wine.

"I only brought two glasses," she said glumly as she handed me the glass.

"Then you have it," I insisted.

"No, I promised to treat you."

"I'll have a rice ball instead," I said, though my heart wasn't really in it.

"No way! Here, drink." Claire was getting more aggressive as she tried to push the wine on me. She sounded frustrated.

"It's your wine!" I resisted.

"Drink, Cliff!" she said as she roughly thrust the glass in my direction, causing the red liquid to splash out onto me.

"I'm sorry!" Claire said apologetically.

"It's no big deal," I awkwardly chuckled as I flicked the wine from my chest and onto the sand.

"Here!" Ann said, having swallowed her mouthful of food. She grabbed the end of the checkered tablecloth and began to run it along my chest.

"A-Ann!" I said, my face flushed.

"Hold still!" Ann commanded, her cheeks red in the firelight too.

"I think I should head back," Claire abruptly announced as she stood to her feet.

"W-wait!" I said, stopping Ann's hand.

"I'm getting tired," Claire announced flatly. "You can keep the rice balls and wine. Just bring the glasses back to me tomorrow morning," she said as she gathered her things into her rucksack and swung it onto her back.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I had been looking forward to swimming in the ocean with her all afternoon.

"Positive. Have fun," she said with a tight smile to me and Ann. I watched as she hurried towards the steps that would take her up to Rose Plaza.

"Do you want to swim?" Ann asked quietly.

My eyes watched Claire. "Shouldn't you wait a while after you eat before you get in the water?" I asked Ann as Claire disappeared from my view.

"If that's the case, I'll never be able to swim!" she laughed.

She jumped to her feet and gently pulled off her yellow t-shirt, revealing a racerback swim top that showed her flat mid-drift and matched her short turquoise swim shorts. She blushed slightly as she noticed me watching.

"C'mon!" she said, her electric blue eyes shining in the firelight as she held her hand out to me. "Let's swim!"

I sighed, but put my hand in hers. Ann hoisted me from the ground with a rough jerk. She raced me to the end of the dock, easily beating me and jumping excitedly into the ocean. With a brief thought of Claire, I jumped in after Ann.


	11. Icing on the Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is quite a long chapter I wrote after not writing for a bit when I was originally posting the story on FFN!

I began counting the coins spread out over the wooden table. The payments I received from Claire managed to cover my daily expenses with a few G remaining. Though incremental, my savings began to recover for the first time since moving to Mineral Town. This time, I was hopeful the total had amassed to a respectable sum. I finished adding and frowned. Despite the progress I was making, it was apparent if the money were to stop soon, I would quickly be in financial trouble again.

 _Maybe I can start fishing in the evenings for some extra coin?_ I wondered, though the cost of a fishing rod alone would considerably lighten my coin pouch.

A rhythmic rapping on the door disrupted my thinking. With one swoop of my arm, I pushed the coins off the table and into my coin pouch. Tightening the drawstrings and tucking the pouch into my clothes, I opened the door to see Kai.

"Oh, hey Cliff!" he said, surprised. "Gray in?"

The traveler had been frequenting our room since he first arrived. I recalled his insistence against living with us and wondered how truthful he had been. He had become a nightly fixture of the apartment.

"N-not yet," I informed him, mumbling toward the ground as I invited him in. "He'll probably turn up any moment though."

"Cool, I'll wait," he announced before casually taking a seat at the table and stretching back comfortably, his hands crossed behind his purple bandana. He looked me over. "Aren't you usually still working around this time?"

"Er—usually," I flushed and shifted uncomfortably. It was true; it was only six in the evening. Usually, I would still be at Claire's for another hour or two at least. The truth was, ever since I returned the wine glasses the morning after Beach Night, Claire seemed more determined than ever to finish work as early as possible.

" _It gets too hot to be very productive in the afternoon_ ," she had explained. " _I've been getting up earlier to work while it's still cool._ "

I had offered to come earlier to help as well, but she insisted it wasn't necessary. I found it hard to disagree with her. She seemed to be getting more and more focused on her work as summer blazed forward. Many mornings, I arrived astounded at the sheer amount of work she managed to accomplish before I even arrived. Her shipping bin regularly housed mountain grasses (now in shades of blue, green, and red), wild grapes, and even freshly mined ores when I peered inside it each morning. When we did work together, she efficiently divided the labor around her farm, leaving us with less and less opportunity to talk with one another. Even the chances I had to steal glimpses of her seemed to diminish. A sinking feeling in my stomach wondered if my time on her farm was coming to an end soon. This feeling was the driving force behind my renewed concern over my savings.

"Got the evening off then, huh?" Kai said suggestively. "Planning on any more excursions to the beach?"

"Wh-What?" I asked.

"I may have seen you fooling around in the ocean with a certain waitress a while back," he smiled knowingly.

My face went red with his insinuation. After Claire left us alone on Beach Night, Ann and I had exhausted ourselves with a variety of contests on the beach. I made the largest cannonball splash, but Ann could hold her breath the longest. We were equally matched at swimming, which made our game of tag almost frightening. Trying to outswim Ann as she stalked me like a hungry shark hunting her prey made me yell out in panicked excitement. Once I was caught, I was happy to make Ann my target, causing her to scream out in laughter and splash frantically when I was close to capturing her. After Won yelled out the window he was trying to sleep, we attempted to stifle our laughter as we gathered our things and our tired legs stumbled back to the inn. It had been a fun night, but nothing happened like Kai seemed to be implying.

"How did you see us?" I asked, embarrassed. Hadn't Kai been in his room?

"I didn't," he said, satisfied. "I just saw you sneak back into your room soaking wet and took a guess. Glad my assumption wasn't wrong," he laughed impishly as he lifted his boots on the table.

"We just swam at the beach," I said, trying to clear the idea he apparently had from of his mind.

Kai's smile didn't change at this fact. "Sure," he said smugly. "Whatever you say. But the ladies on the square like to share the latest gossip with me…"

I was wondering what Kai meant when Gray walked into the room, a new library book in his hands.

"Yo!" Kai called to his friend, his attention finally turning away from me.

"What do you want?" Gray replied gruffly, though his smile was wide under his ballcap.

"Only you, of course," Kai said with mock flirtation. "Care to join me for a drink, handsome?"

I was unphased by their conversation. I had become used to this game they played together.

"If you're buying," the apprentice blacksmith smirked.

"Your time is worth any price!" Kai sighed melodramatically before ending his act. "Want to come with us, Cliff?"

I wasn't expecting an invitation to join them, but I was feeling uncomfortable with Kai's implications about me and Ann. I decided on an impromptu outing.

"No, I'm going to visit Carter tonight."

"Next time then!" Kai grinned before loudly whispering "Gray can be a boring date!"

"Beggars can't be choosers," Gray said dryly as he added his newest book face down to the pile near his bed.

The two friends headed to the door to make their way to the bar below.

"I'll let Ann know you'll be free later," Kai said playfully.

"I told you—" I started, but he shut the door, cutting me off.

* * *

After freshening up from my work on the farm, I hastily exited the Inn. Ann waved at me enthusiastically as she set another round of drinks in front of Kai and Gray. The traveler looked from his dinner to the person Ann was waving at and gave me a wink. I blushed at the connotation and quickened my pace.

The sun was burning low in the sky as I leisurely walked the familiar path to the church. The summer days were becoming longer as the sun refused to set before nine. The intense heat that filled the afternoon had begun to cool, inspiring the villagers to throw open their windows. Delicious scents escaped into the cobblestoned streets as housewives served dinner to their families inside. How many people were socializing over meals featuring Claire's vegetables, dairy, and poultry? I breathed the scents in deeply. Though the meals at the inn were certainly tasty, there was something different about home cooking that made it even more desirable. I wondered to myself if it had anything to do with the food, or if it was the feeling behind the food I missed. Claire's smile appeared in my mind as I remembered the dinner we shared together after her first harvest. I smiled to myself, wondering what she was having for dinner tonight.

The route to the church had once been such a relief to avoid when I first started working on Claire's farm. That had been three months ago. The distance time creates made it almost nostalgic to return to the church now. The sturdy building stood on the northeastern corner of Mineral Town, the sun lighting the clay-tiled roofs that came to a point on top of the ochre stone and stucco walls. Blue shutters reminiscent of the waters of Goddess's Spring bordered the plain windows on either side of the twin oak doors. A large stained-glass depiction of the Harvest Goddess smiled benevolently over the entrance, welcoming me back.

I placed my rough hands on the rougher wood and entered the sanctuary.

Carter was seated at his desk, reading from a thick tome and writing notes on a nearby pad of paper. His eyes scrunched closely together as he smiled broadly up at me.

"Ah, welcome back!" he said cordially.

Though I had visited Carter regularly since the incident on the day of the Spring Horse Races, I still felt slightly embarrassed whenever he first greeted me. I couldn't help but wonder if he expected to see me falling apart every time I returned.

With a feeble smile, I waved and began my walk to the first pew. The church was empty, silence resonating through every stone it was composed of, making it the ideal spot for me to plan out my next few months in Mineral Town. Light filtered through the stained-glass depictions of the Harvest Goddess surrounded by seasonal flora and illuminated the stone floor below. The white walls were painted in glowing colors. The effect reminded me of how the sunlight illuminated Claire's golden hair and I smiled again at the memory. I realized I couldn't seem to get thoughts of her out of my head. Normally, the church made it easy for me to clear my mind.

"I was just thinking of writing you a message," Carter said as he bookmarked his page and strode over to me, his black robes flowing behind him.

"Oh?" I said inquisitively. It was rare anyone in Mineral Town needed to send a message to one another; we all roughly knew everyone else's schedules.

"Do you have any special plans tomorrow?" the priest asked.

His question puzzled me, but I answered honestly. "No, just work."

"Perfect!" he said excitedly. "I want to have you over for dinner."

"Dinner?" I said, truly surprised. Carter usually dined with various parishioners throughout the week rather than preparing his own meals. If his schedule hadn't changed, he had already enjoyed dinner with Barley and May.

"Yes! I'll order something good from the inn! Would five o'clock work well for you?"

"Should be," I said with a slight sigh. I couldn't help but worry again about how early my days were starting to end. Carter immediately picked up on the glumness in my voice.

"Is something troubling you?" he asked gently.

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"N-no! Besides, I didn't come to bother you with my problems."

"It's not a bother at all!" smiled the priest as he took his seat beside me. I knew he would quietly and patiently wait for me to speak. I didn't make him wait this time.

"It's not too big of a deal, but I think Claire isn't needing my help as much around the farm. I'm worried I won't have a job for much longer." I sighed as I gazed down at the stones beneath my boots. "We don't see each other very much lately."

Carter listened carefully. He was silent for a few more seconds as if he were waiting for me to continue.

"I'm surprised you took a liking to her so quickly, to be honest," he chimed in gently.

I had wondered about that myself. With Ann, and even with Carter, they had to break past my shyness and gloom with an almost tangible effort and friendliness. Ann had even gone too far on occasion. But with Claire, it seemed like she did nothing. She simply appeared and inched closer to the real me every time I was with her.

"She made it easy," I smiled, thinking back to the first days we spent together. I often wondered how I ever once avoided her touch.

We were quiet again and I felt Carter studying my face.

"How do you feel about her?"

I looked up to see Carter staring at me intently. He still wore a smile on his face, though his eyes looked serious.

"Wha-What do you mean?" I asked, with a weak chuckle of bewilderment.

"You know what I mean," the priest said wryly. The comment was surprisingly forceful.

"She's nice, and a good person to work with," I told him as I squirmed in my seat, uncomfortable from being put on the spot.

"That's it?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"We're friends!" I said with a nervous laugh, not understanding why he obviously thought there was anything more. There wasn't.

 _This town seems especially determined to pair me with someone today_ , I thought. _Claire is a friend, just as Carter is a friend, and Ann is a friend._

 _You don't think about how pretty Carter and Ann are…_ , my conscience interrupted, but I quickly dispelled the thought.

"Alright," Carter chuckled. "If you are worried about your job, know that you have many friends you can count on to help you. Claire seems very pleased with what you have done for her, and the rest of the village has noticed your hard work as well. The Harvest Goddess may bless you yet, for she holds dear those who care for her land and children."

I blanched as Carter launched into his religious discussion. The idea of the goddess blessing someone like me seemed ridiculous.

"Thank you, Carter," I said with a strained smile.

"Now," said the priest as he clapped his hands together. "What do you think we should order for dinner tomorrow?"

* * *

The next morning was cool and grey as summer rain gently fell across the village. Upon noticing the weather, I swore under my breath.

_Claire probably won't need me at all today._

Already feeling dejected, I extracted myself from the bed and prepared for the short day of work ahead of me.

Gray was still just a bundle of blankets with strawberry-blonde hair on his bed. As I readied myself in the quiet morning, I spotted Kai spread out on the hardwood floor near Gray's bed, asleep. His purple bandana was crooked on his head, exposing strands of black hair underneath. Beer bottles and open snack bags were strewn across the floor, indicating the two had continued their get together well after I fell asleep.

 _Those two are ridiculous_ , I thought, though I noticed the pang of envy in my gut as I saw the obvious friendship they shared. It seemed like _I_ was the one who didn't belong in this room.

I hurried to the dining room to see Doug preparing the counter.

"Morning!" he called cheerfully, though a loud crash caused him to shoot a worried glance towards the kitchen.

"Everything's fine!" Ann called from behind the swinging door.

Doug let out a sigh and saw my confused face as I took my seat at the counter.

"Since she did so well at the Cooking Festival, I figured I should let her try making a few more things around here," he said, though I sensed some regret in his tone.

"I'm sure breakfast will be delicious then," I said, almost defensively. Ann was a great cook.

"Did you hear that, Ann?" Doug bellowed into the kitchen. "Cliff is really eager for his breakfast!"

"Geez!" his daughter called from the kitchen, and I wondered if the usual blush that accompanied that phrase was on her face.

Doug chuckled and winked at me as he poured me a glass of water.

Ann burst through the kitchen, a plate of scrambled eggs on toast with tomatoes and spinach in her hand.

"I can only make simple things," she said sheepishly as she presented the plate before me.

"Tell that to Gourmet!" I beamed back at her, causing her to blush. As I took my first bite of toast, I recognized that homecooked quality I was missing the night before.

"Do you have any special plans today?" she asked me.

I was surprised by being asked the question for the second time.

"Yeah, I'm having dinner with Carter tonight," I said between bites of the delicious breakfast.

"Fun!" she smiled. "I bet he'll order from the inn today then."

"Will you be making dinner tonight too?" I asked.

Doug chuckled. "Depends on what you order," he interrupted. "Some of her dishes are complete disasters."

"Dad!" Ann cried before returning her attention to me. "Don't listen to him. He's just jealous Gourmet liked my cooking more."

Doug's mustache bristled slightly at her comment. "Juice isn't cooking," he grumbled.

Ann and I laughed together. Even the corners of Doug's mouth twitched upward in amusement.

The two chatted and joked with me while I ate. As we spent breakfast together, I realized the friendship I envied only a few moments before was here the whole time.

"Time to head to the farm," I announced as I peered at the clock behind the bar.

Doug cleared my empty plate and carried it back to the kitchen. Ann wished me luck as I gathered my things, including an umbrella, and walked out into the light rain and warm air.

* * *

Claire's farm looked strangely vacant when I arrived; the pasture and chicken enclosure were empty of the animals that occupied the space on sunnier days. The cow and sheep were safely out of the rain in the cozy barn, Norman was comfortable in the stables, and Clucky, with her new little chick, Gobbles, was dry inside of the little chicken coop. Though none of her livestock was visible, her land was not devoid of life.

Seedlings were scattered across her field. Closest to the shipping bin were vegetative clusters spreading from the tomato plant stems, their leaves not yet budding with the flowers the books indicated would develop next. Green stalks from where I had buried the corn seeds now reached almost a foot in height, their green wavy leaves bending down towards the soil. Short green leaves shot straight up from the adjacent plot of land, indicating the crop of onions that were planted on Beach Day were developing nicely as well. I sighed in disapproval as my eyes caught sight of the expanse of bare tilled soil where Claire had planted the questionable pineapple seeds. Between the plots, dark bush like weeds had begun to encroach.

My boots left muddy impressions in the ground below as I approached the farmhouse. Hearing my approach, Buckley erupted into a fit of excited barks that announced my arrival before I knocked. Claire's old oak door swung open and revealed her smiling up at me.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I took in the sight of her. She wore her honey blonde hair back in a ponytail, her slightly-too-long fringe bangs framing her girlish face. Her hair was slightly damp, indicating she had already been to work that morning. One of the straps of her denim overalls was undone, exposing her old company's logo on the threadbare t-shirt she wore. The thin shirt's sleeves were rolled up and tied, exposing her arms and slight farmer's tan. Her leg was stretched out to block Buckley from jumping out at me. Though her smile was radiant, her pale blue eyes looked tired. I wondered whether she was taking care of herself properly. I learned from my time with her that she put her well-being last on her list of priorities.

"Good morning!" we both said in unison before laughing simultaneously.

"I wasn't sure if you needed me today," I said sheepishly and fiddled with the handle of my umbrella as I stood in the doorway.

"I always need you to do some dirty work around here," she said jokingly, though there was a hint of truth to it.

"Oh? Is it time for me to clean out the barn again already?" I wondered.

"Not quite. I figured we could use the time to clear the field of the new weeds. They've started to grow back, and I need to keep them clear of the crops, especially the pineapples."

I didn't even roll my eyes when she mentioned the pineapples; I was too excited to hear we would be working together today.

"I have something you can use today," she said. "One second!"

She shut her door and stepped outside a few moments later, almost unrecognizable. She had slipped on a wrinkled blue rain poncho that hung like a trash bag over her body.

"How do I look?" she laughed, twirling around as if displaying a ballgown. I let out a loud snort of laughter as she raised the unflattering poncho's hood and playfully tightened it around her face.

"I'm glad you like it, because we are going to be twins!" She thrust her hand out from under her poncho, revealing an identical blue bundle.

"I'm not sure if I can pull it off quite like you," I laughed, trading my umbrella for the plastic garment and pulling it over my head. Claire opened the door to throw my umbrella inside.

"Looks good to me!" she beamed as I tightened my hood. Light droplets of rain plopped on the poncho and slipped down the plastic. "Let's get to work," she proclaimed. We walked side by side toward the field before Claire stopped suddenly.

"Um, maybe you can start by the tomatoes and I'll work over by the pineapples?" she suggested.

I felt my heart sink. I was looking forward to working side-by-side with her today.

"Are you sure?" I asked, hoping she would change her mind though struggling to come up with a valid argument to convince her.

"Yeah. I think talking will just slow us down," she said in a business-like tone.

I nodded and headed to the tomatoes, glancing back to see her blue amorphous shape heading towards the empty pineapple plot.

Time seemed to pass slower as I pulled weeds by myself. Occasionally, I would look up and see Claire hunched over, a blue mass in the field, and wonder if the morning felt as slow for her. A few times I thought she was looking back at me too, but it was hard to tell under the poncho.

 _If she's looking over at me, maybe she wishes we were working together too…_ I wondered.

 _That doesn't make sense. If she wanted that, you would be working together! If she's looking at you at all, it's probably just to check your progress_ , the other part of me responded dismissively.

As time continued, I distracted myself by thinking about the upcoming dinner with Carter. Slowly, my stomach began to growl as I pulled the last weed from the earth.

"Ready for lunch?" Claire called from the other side of the field. I nodded and headed to meet her at her door.

Lunch was quiet as we ate our rice balls and listened to the rain outside. The sound, though softer from the lighter rain, reminded me of the day we spent together in the stables. I watched as Claire skimmed one of her library books on pineapples and thoughtfully chewed a bite of rice.

_Why does it seem like she's avoiding talking to me?_

I stared at her face as I remembered how comfortable we were together when I first arrived for work in the morning. She didn't seem to be angry at me. Her reaction was nothing like the time when Ann was angry at me.

Claire's blue eyes looked up to meet mine and we both quickly looked away. I could feel the blush forming on my face.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked her as I played with a loose grain of rice on my plate.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, her voice sounding casual.

 _Maybe she really is just that focused on her farm lately._ I sighed.

"Ready to get back to work then?" I asked without looking towards her. Some mindless activity would do some good right about now.

"Actually…" she trailed off, waiting for me to make eye contact. I reluctantly met those blue eyes.

"I think I can handle everything for the rest of the day," Claire said as she shut her book.

I looked at the grandfather clock Claire had in her living room. It only read one o'clock.

"Really?" I asked and realized I had been confirming nearly everything she said today.

"Yeah, I just have a few odd things to do. If the rain doesn't stop, I may head to the spring and do some mining."

This would be the earliest I had left her farm.

"Well, stay safe," I mumbled as I rose to my feet and grabbed my discarded umbrella.

"Wait!" Claire said, and I looked to see a strange expression flash across her face before it disappeared just as quickly.

"You can keep the poncho," she said with a slight smile and gesture towards the crumpled blue plastic by the front door.

"Thanks," I picked up the poncho and smiled back at her, though I felt a pang of something in my chest.

With a last pat on Buckley's head, I opened the door, opened my umbrella, and began my slow walk back to the inn.

* * *

It was late afternoon when I arrived at the church. I was nearly an hour early for dinner with Carter, but I needed to escape the inn; Kai had spotted me and continued his light teasing about me and Ann again in the dining room.

I glanced around the empty church searching for Carter. As I approached the first pew, two men exited the confession room.

"Thank you, Father!" Jeff said as he extended his hand to the priest.

"May the Goddess bestow her blessings upon you," Carter replied, lightly shaking Jeff's hand.

The not-quite-as-anxious-as-usual grocer hurried down the red-carpeted aisle of the church, giving me a friendly nod as he passed my pew.

"Ah, Cliff, you're here early," Carter remarked pleasantly.

"Yeah, um, I got off work earlier than expected," I said, trying not to sound too disappointed. "Do you need help tidying the place for dinner or anything?" I offered.

"No, I cleaned earlier this afternoon in preparation," he smiled. "How are you doing?"

Before I could respond, the church doors opened again and Claire stepped in from out of the rain, her golden hair under her umbrella. My eyes widened in surprise, but my smile was even wider.

Claire grinned back at me, dimples forming in her pink cheeks. She tried to brush her long bangs from her eyes as she walked down the aisle.

"Hi, Claire. How are you?" Carter asked cheerfully.

"Good, thank you. I was just coming to give this to Cliff. He left without it today," she said, holding out a collection of gold coins in her palm towards me. "Kai told me you were at the church."

"Thanks, Claire, but this is 300G…" I said as she dropped the payment into my hand. "I only worked a half-day."

"There have been plenty of days where you helped me late into the night," Claire explained. "You've earned it!"

I intended to refuse again, but Carter interrupted before I could.

"Why don't you join us? Cliff and I are having dinner here this evening."

I looked at Carter with appreciation. Was he inviting her because of what I told him yesterday? Either way, I was excited at the idea of spending more time with Claire.

"Please join us if you have time," I added hopefully as I turned to smile at Claire.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment as she brushed her blonde bangs from her eyes.

Is _she avoiding me?_

A loud growl filled the silent church.

"Uh, sure, I'd be happy to," she said with an embarrassed laugh, placing her hand over her vocal stomach.

"Great! You know, this will be our first time having dinner together since before the Spring Horse Races." I said happily.

"Well, there was Beach Day…" Claire said quietly.

"Er—yes, but you left so early…" I stammered, uncomfortable. We didn't even finish eating together that night.

Carter, perhaps sensing the awkwardness between us, interjected.

"I've ordered an ungodly amount of curry rice. Does that sound good to you?" he asked Claire.

"Definitely! It's been a while since I had anything spicy."

Carter smiled back at her as he slowly began to back towards his desk. "Ann will deliver the food for us," he started, his hand reaching for a religious text on his desk "…so can you two clean up this place?"

I looked at Carter in surprise _. Didn't he just say he already did that?_ Carter didn't intend to give me a chance to question him, however.

"I'll be in the confession room if you need me!" he called as he quickly grabbed the book and hustled to the intricately carved door of the private room.

"What? Carter…?" I asked him, but it was too late. Claire and I watched in stunned surprise as the priest hid himself behind the door.

"Oh, fine," I huffed. If Carter was trying to give me time alone with Claire, he wasn't being particularly discreet about it.

I quickly glanced at my friend. She still seemed surprised by the priest's odd behavior, but the same tired look was in her eyes. The circles were beginning to return under her eyes again. It was selfish to give her such a meaningless chore just so I could spend time with her.

_She really should allow herself to rest every now and then._

"I'll do it, so don't worry about it," I told her.

I turned to gather the remaining books from Carter's desk.

"I'll help!" she suddenly volunteered. I turned to see her looking up at me earnestly.

"Are you sure?" I worried. "Maybe you should take the time to relax. The pews are pretty comfortable," I assured her. I certainly had ample experience sitting on them.

"I want to help," she insisted. "It's only fair I earn my meal too!"

She had a determined look on her face that told me I could not convince her otherwise. Besides, it _would_ be nice to work alongside her again.

"Thanks," I said with a grateful smile. "Let's get to it."

Together, we gathered Carter's books and carefully placed them on the nearby bookshelf. Claire skimmed the titles as I opened a side closet to reveal the church's collection of worn brooms, feather dusters, and cleaning products.

"I've read this one!" she said excitedly, holding up a children's book with colorful illustrations of the Harvest Sprites on the cover.

"Any luck finding the Sprites yet?" I teased, running the feather duster against the dustless shelf.

"How else would I be able to get so much work done in the mornings?"

The claim was so ridiculous, I didn't even need to see the shadows forming below her eyes to know she was joking.

"I suppose you won't be needing me around for much longer then," I sighed exaggeratedly, wondering if she could hear the genuine trace of worry in my statement.

"Not unless I can start paying you in flowers and honey." She grabbed the tired old push broom and began to sweep the clean stone floor, trailing after me and my feather duster.

"Sounds like an upgrade from rice balls," I chortled.

"Admit it, you love my rice balls!" she insisted as she rushed the broom against my feet.

I jumped back from the frayed straw bristles and dropped the duster. "So, it's going to be like this, huh?" I laughed, maneuvering away from the broom as she playfully ran it towards me a second time. Undeterred, she continued chasing me between the pews.

"Admit it!"

She dashed after me, the broom leading her charge as we ran around the empty sanctuary like unruly children.

I ran to the door in the right corner of the church, only to find it locked.

"Last chance!" Claire warned as I struggled with the locked handle. She lunged the broom towards me.

I managed to sidestep the brush cap and catch the handle between my hands just above her grip, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey!" she laughed, and she attempted to free the broom from my grip. I held the handle tightly and pulled, causing her to stumble into me.

I looked down at her, very aware of the lack of distance between our bodies. Her face was flushed from running after me, and we both breathed heavily from the chase. Her wildflower scent filled the air around us. Was it a perfume, soap, shampoo? I didn't know, but I loved the sweet aroma.

Her pale blue eyes softened as she gazed back at me, her long honey-colored bangs tousled close to her eyelashes. I was torn between a desire to gently brush her bangs back from her eyes and a desire to lower my hands over hers on the broom. Either way, I wanted to touch her. My eyes flicked to her lips. They seemed so close…

I quickly released the broom and turned my face away from her. "I don't think the church is the place to fool around like this…"

"Y-You're right!" she agreed breathlessly, stepping back. "I'll just finish sweeping over here."

I walked over to the bookcase and picked up the discarded feather duster, my face burning crimson. Perhaps it _was_ better to work apart.

* * *

"Phew… All done." I announced as I surveyed the essentially unchanged appearance of the church. Claire and I had vigorously cleaned around Carter's desk in near silence and arranged extra chairs around the table.

Carter exited the confession room and sauntered over to the desk, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Thank you very much. You two did a great job!" the priest commended, and I could have sworn he winked in my direction.

"Perfect timing," Claire noted with suspicion. She must have realized we had been caught in one of Carter's schemes.

The priest's smile seemed to widen nervously. The church doors creaked open again, revealing a third visitor to the church.

"The food is here too, so let's get started!" announced Carter.

Ann shook droplets of rain from her umbrella as she entered the sanctuary, several baskets hanging from her arms. "Dinner's ready!" she cheered joyfully, her red braid swinging.

I rushed to lighten her load. As I came closer, her vibrant smile brightened her electric eyes.

"I have a surprise for you!" she sang, allowing me to pull a few baskets from her arms. "Guess what it is!"

"You know I have no idea," I said, leading her to Carter's desk. "I can never guess what you're going to do next."

"Welcome!" Carter said enthusiastically as we set dinner on the desk.

"Hey Ann," Claire said with a weak wave.

"Hi everyone! I didn't realize you were here too, Claire! Make sure these two give you your fair share!" Ann said as she began expertly unpacking the baskets and arranging the containers. Soon, a mouthwatering spread of fragrant jasmine rice, spicy green and red curry, grilled sole fish, steamed vegetables, and cucumber salad decorated the desk.

"It looks fantastic!" I cried hungrily. I hadn't realized Carter ordered such a feast! "Did you make it?" I asked Ann as she unpacked the bottle of wine.

"No, this is a little too complicated for me according to Dad, but…" she said, her hands opening the final basket. "…I did make this!" she said, lifting a small cute cake, expertly frosted in white whipped cream and decorated in plump red strawberries. I wondered how Ann could think she could only make simple things when she could bake such delicious cakes.

"I didn't order a cake!" said Carter delightedly.

"I know, but it's not a birthday without cake!" Ann sang. A message was written in curly chocolate syrup. _Happy Birthday, Cliff!_

"It's your birthday?" Claire asked, dumbfounded.

"It is," I said, equally shocked; I had completely forgotten. _Is it the sixth already?_

"How did you know?" I asked Carter, looking up in amazement.

"Ann reminded me last week," Carter smiled.

"I saw it on your application when you first rented at the inn," Ann explained with a blush. "It's close to mine, so it's easy to remember."

I beamed at them. "Th-Thank you!" I stuttered. I felt overwhelmed at the realization they cared this much for me.

"Dad wanted to be here too, but he couldn't leave the inn. Please accept this from us!" Ann said, pulling an envelope from her overall pocket."I need to get back to the inn but enjoy your dinner!"

Ann gathered the empty baskets and hurried to the church doors, her red face disappearing under her umbrella as she rushed back to work.

"I wasn't sure if you would appreciate a birthday party or not, but I knew you would appreciate dinner!" Carter chuckled. "I'm glad you were able to join us as well, Claire!"

I looked up from the meal to see Claire smiling weakly at Carter and me.

"I'm glad I could be a part of this celebration, too."

"Well then, let's say grace!" Carter declared, holding his hands out to his guests.

I placed my left hand in Carter's and the right in Claire's and closed my eyes. I didn't register a word Carter said, instead focusing on the heat from Claire's hand. Her skin felt rougher than the first time I shook her hand, transformed from the hours of work we spent together. Her palm was merely resting on mine, but I wanted to interlock my fingers with hers, pull her closer, wrap—

Carter released my hand and my eyes flew open. Claire pulled her hand back from mine, leaving my hand buzzing and empty. I avoided looking over at her, feeling slightly ashamed of my train of thought. I quickly said my own private thanks to the Harvest Goddess as our host doled out generous portions of the feast and poured each of us a glass of pinot noir. My glass full, I took a deep gulp.

"To Cliff!" Carter cheered too late, holding his glass over his steaming plate. I noticed Claire was already drinking as well.

"Oh!" Claire giggled once she swallowed. "To Cliff!"

"I'm honored," I laughed, and her eyes lit up with humor.

Together, we dug into my favorite dishes, and I relished the flavors from the bamboo shoots, carrot, and pepper combined with the curry. The wine complemented the spice and earthy flavor of the mushrooms and nutty jasmine rice. I glanced at the bottle label and noticed it was also a product of Aja Winery, like the sweet wine I shared with Claire and Ann.

The tension evaporated between Claire and I as we conversed with Carter.

"Cliff is always updating me on how your farm is growing!"

"Is he?" Claire said, her eyes flashing happily at me. "I couldn't have done it without your help," she said, nodding towards me as she took another sip of her wine.

"It seems like you are always working! What do you like to do for fun?" the priest inquired.

"Oh, I don't have much time for fun," Claire laughed. "There is too much work!"

"What did you like to do in the city then?" he persisted gently.

Claire blushed. "I didn't have much time for fun there either," she admitted, embarrassed.

"There must be something you enjoy!" Carter laughed, waiting.

"I like hiking," she eventually said. "Though I do forage quite a bit while I do it."

"Doesn't that count as work then?" I smirked.

Carter began refilling our emptying glasses.

"I have seen you at a festival or two. Do you have fun at them?"

Claire nodded eagerly. "The races were my favorite! It's fun to join the whole town and celebrate. I hope I can get more involved in the future."

"Norman might be ready to race next spring if his training goes well," I suggested optimistically.

"I'll need a lot of training for myself too!" Claire laughed.

"Are you entering a chicken from your farm in the Chicken Festival?" Carter asked before scooping up a generous spoonful of rice.

"No, and I don't think I'll be going to the Chicken Festival." Claire said as an embarrassed blush returned to her cheeks.

I was surprised. Claire had mentioned Clucky wasn't grown enough to participate, but I didn't know the farmer was skipping the festival altogether.

"No?" Carter asked.

Claire shifted uncomfortably and seemed to struggle to find her words. "Well, it's just, wh-when Rick explained to me what it was, it kind of sounded like…l-like cockfighting?" she said, then quickly took a gulp from her wineglass.

Carter looked taken aback and I nearly choked on a bite, though I understood her reservations. Two chickens, competing against one another in a ring? It sounded bad. Gray had even disparaged the festival, claiming only "hicks" like his grandfather enjoyed it.

"I can assure you no animal cruelty occurs," Carter said, his near-permanent smile wavering.

"Oh, I know that now!" Claire said, her face beet red. "But Rick was so outraged when I asked him. He couldn't believe I would suggest he would 'organize such a thing.' He didn't outright say it, but I'm pretty sure my invitation to the festival was revoked."

"I'm surprised he didn't march to the coop and take your chickens back too!" I laughed.

"Stop! It's so embarrassing! I'm never going to be able to face him again!" Claire said, but she giggled happily.

We enjoyed our meals, and I realized Carter could eat almost as much as Ann could. I stuffed myself with fish, curry, and rice as we continued chatting over wine. I could feel my stomach expanding with the delicious dinner when the priest suggested cutting into the birthday cake.

"How old are you today?" Claire asked.

"Twenty-two," I answered as Carter sunk a knife into the treat.

"Ah, to be young," she sighed wistfully.

"You're only a year older than me!" I laughed.

"And what a difference a year makes," she playfully smiled, though her words caused my heart to freeze for a moment.

I briefly recalled the memory of my last birthday. I had spent it camping in the mountains outside my hometown. I was nearly finished with my return journey home but couldn't make it back in time to surprise my family on my birthday. By that point, I had begun to feel surprisingly homesick, a feeling I would have thought impossible for so many years before. I wanted to see my mother and Terra again. I still remember how nervous I felt, camping under the stars that summer night, wondering if my mother would be happy when I knocked on the door to our cabin the next day.

_The difference a year makes…_

I suddenly felt a warm hand rest on top of mine under the table and I took a sharp intake of breath. The sudden touch shocked me from my thoughts. My eyes flashed over to Claire, who was looking at me earnestly.

_Could she tell what I was feeling?_

"Here we are," Carter announced, sliding plates of strawberry sponge cake over to Claire and me.

She gave my hand an encouraging squeeze and released me. I looked over at Carter, who didn't appear to notice the hidden touch.

I sunk my fork into the layers of cake, vanilla cream, and strawberry jam and took a quiet bite. Cool sweetness filled my mouth and I was completely distracted, lost in the delectableness of the dessert.

"Ann outdid herself with this!" Carter exclaimed pleasurably.

"She's the best cook around," I added wholeheartedly once I swallowed, thankful Doug wasn't around to hear my betrayal.

Claire merely rolled a strawberry around on her plate as she chewed in silence.

"This seems like a good time for presents!" Carter beamed as he finished his first slice and opened a drawer of his desk, pulling out a moderately-sized package wrapped in parchment paper and tied in white string. He held the gift out towards me, though his eyes flickered yearningly to the remaining slices of birthday cake.

"You really didn't need to get me anything," I said bashfully as I took the present in my hands. It felt dense and compact.

"Please, open it!" the priest encouraged.

I tugged at the string and carefully tore the wrapping, revealing the present. It was a soft leather-bound notebook filled with empty cream-colored pages.

"I thought you could try journaling…" Carter said, and I felt he would have elaborated more on his intention for the gift if we were alone.

"Thank you!" I smiled, running my hand against the simple smooth cover and wondering what I should write in it.

"That's a very thoughtful gift, Carter," Claire complimented. "There's still the envelope from Doug and Ann," she added, addressing me.

I picked up the white envelope and clumsily tore open the paper and pulled out a simple, neatly written note.

"Read it out loud!" Carter encouraged. I looked at the thick inky letters and began.

" _Cliff, thank you for being a good man and good companion to Ann. I hope she doesn't bug you too much,"_ I chuckled reading this line. _"Happy birthday! Doug."_

Below this message was another, written in a large, rounded style that conveyed the author's cheerful spirit.

" _Hoping you have a happy birthday! Let's spend some more time together soon!_ " I blushed, remembering Kai's teasing. " _We hope you enjoy your present! Thinking of you, Ann._ "

"She's a sweet girl," Carter smiled, and Claire nodded in agreement.

I turned the torn envelope upside down, and strips of colorful paper rained out of it.

"They are meal vouchers!" I said excitedly, reading the promises of complimentary breakfast, lunch, dinner, desserts, and even bar drinks.

"Lucky!" Claire said. "After tonight, I'm going to eat at the inn a lot more often!"

"We should eat together," I suggested automatically.

"I might take you up on that offer," she nodded.

I looked over at Carter, who was watching us closely with a curved smile. I felt my face go red.

"It would be nice to treat a _friend_ ," I said, emphasizing the last word before Carter got any more ideas. The priest's smile faltered for a split second.

Claire slumped her shoulders slightly. "I wish I knew it was your birthday. I would have gotten you a gift too!" she lamented.

A memory of wet blue plastic caused me to grin.

"You did give me a gift," I insisted. Claire looked at me, obviously confused. "The poncho!"

She let out a loud infectious laugh that forced me to chuckle along with her.

"Oh yes, the poncho! _How_ could I _forget_? It's sure to revolutionize your wardrobe," she said sarcastically.

"Don't make fun of my poncho. I love it!" I said defensively, causing Claire to give me a second gift—that lovely bright smile that always made my heart skip a beat.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but this old man needs to go to bed," Carter said as he swallowed the last bite of his second slice of cake. I smiled at him referring to himself as old. "Please, take home the leftovers you two!"

"Thank you, Carter, but Cliff should have it all."

"I insist on sharing," I interjected, with a smile at Claire. "Carter, are you sure you don't want anything? You did buy everything."

"I bought it as a gift. Take it home!" the priest joyfully ordered.

"It'll be too much for me to carry back to the inn," I declared stubbornly. I realized the tone of voice I took was reminiscent of Claire's.

She let out a weary sigh, reminiscent of mine. "Alright, let's pack it up."

We returned the lids to the various containers with the remnants of dinner. Claire took her fair share of dinner but refused any birthday cake.

"It was made specifically for you," she asserted as she roughly sealed a container of rice.

The two of us offered to help Carter clean up after dinner, but he declined our proposal.

"You two have done enough cleaning here today," he smiled, giving me a sly look. "Do you mind walking Claire back to her farm?"

"That's alright, I'll make it back fine." Claire insisted.

"Really, I would be happy to walk with you," I said hopefully. I wanted more time alone with her. I was eager to walk Claire home, a sharp contrast to the time Carter suggested the same activity the day I first met her.

"No need," she maintained. "It's only ten, and Harris always patrols at night."

"If you're sure," I acquiesced, but I felt bold from the wine. "Would you walk with me back to the inn?"

Claire seemed surprised by my suggestion but grinned, nonetheless. "How could I say no to the birthday boy?"

"Alright then," Carter grunted as he strained to heave himself from his chair and held out a hand towards me. I tentatively took his hand. "Happy birthday, Cliff! I look forward to doing this again next year."

"Thanks, Carter," I said with a meaningful look at him, "for everything."

"You're always welcome," he said slyly and turned to address Claire. "Get him home safe for me."

"Will do," she promised. "Thanks for inviting me to the party! Hope to see you at the Cow Festival!"

Shortly afterward, Claire and I stepped out into the dark empty street, our arms filled with the remnants of dinner and, in my case, presents. The night rang with a symphony of chirping and humming insects. While the rain had finally ceased, the stone path glistened with wetness under the faint glow from the streetlights. The air felt muggy, inspiring a light sheen of sweat on my forehead. To alleviate my discomfort, a cool evening breeze swept around us, lifting strands of Claire's golden hair and sending a pleasant chill down my neck. The breeze carried Claire's wildflower scent to me and reminding me of how close we had gotten earlier.

"The sky here never fails to amaze me," Claire breathed, oblivious to the feelings swelling within me as we walked together in near darkness. I looked up to see the rain clouds had disappeared, revealing the familiar sparkling sky and moon that lit the misty air with a silver haze.

"You're lucky if you can see a single star in the city, but here, you can lose yourself in them," she said with a satisfied sigh.

"I must take it for granted," I admitted.

"How is that possible? It's breathtaking. If you saw a sky like this back home, the whole city couldn't help but fall in love."

"Is it that easy for city people to fall in love?" I lightly teased.

Her cheeks turned pink and she lightly bit her lower lip. "I suppose we'll never know. They'll never see a sky like this there."

Doug's Inn wasn't far from the church, but I wished it were miles away. This birthday wish was ignored, and soon we stood together in front of the inn's door.

"Thanks for celebrating with me," I said, my face burning even hotter.

"Thank _you_ ," she countered. "It's wonderful to have dinner with you guys."

"And dessert," I added with a smile, but Claire seemed to stiffen at my comment.

"Well, it was fun. Goodnight, Cliff," she said with a tight smile.

I didn't want to say goodnight, but I reluctantly did.

* * *

Gray and Kai were watching an episode of _My Dear Princess_ when I entered the room. Gray quickly attempted to change the channel, but it was too late.

"We're just watching it to make fun of it," he coolly insisted as he pulled his cap down.

"Speak for yourself, this is my favorite show," Kai admitted without a trace of shame.

"N-no worries," I said. I couldn't help but smile at their friendship and want to be a part of it. "D-do you mind if I join? I, uh, I've never watched before."

"Sit! Sit!" Kai said. "You're going to love it. Granted, this isn't my favorite episode, but it gets better as it goes on, trust me."

"He's right. He's the one who got me hooked," Gray confessed, removing his hat.

"Whatcha got there?" Kai asked, looking at the containers I carried in my hands.

"Some leftovers from my dinner with Carter. Uh, do you want some?" I offered.

"Score!" Kai cheered, and he quickly emptied my arms of containers.

"Shh!" Gray scolded his friend. "The Demon Lord is about to put the moves on her this time!"

Kai rolled his eyes and whispered to me. "They always tease like it's going to happen. I don't think he's caught on yet."

Once Kai had a plateful of food, I sat down on the floor next to him and tried to watch the episode. I struggled to follow the plot since I joined midway through, so I found myself looking out the window at the night sky.

 _It really is amazing, isn't it?_ I thought, remembering what Claire had said. I thought back to my birthday and the gifts my friends had given me. The notebook Carter gave me might help me reflect, the meal vouchers Ann had given me might keep me fed, but the wrinkled plastic poncho crumpled by the door would keep me working at Claire's side on even the rainiest days.

I smiled to myself, knowing which of my gifts made me happiest.


	12. Weak in the Knees

The next few days cooled from the rain, the pressure in the air created by the heat and humidity finally broken. However, tension weighed heavily over Claire's farm. While her crops were thriving (apart from the pineapples), the animals were content and well-cared for in their enclosures, and the shipping bin was never empty when Zack came by in the late afternoon, something felt off. I hoped after my birthday dinner Claire would relax. However, when I arrived eager and encouraged the next morning, she had the same business-like tone and distance she had adopted since summer started. What frustrated me, even more, was how drained she seemed to be. I desperately wanted to do something to alleviate her burdens, but she insisted on sending me home early nearly every day.

I was debating how to address her apparent fatigue as I walked to Claire's in the early morning, wringing the straps of my rucksack as I rehearsed what I wanted to say in my head.

" _Claire, I'm worried you are stretching yourself too thin. I'm here to help, so tell me what you need. I can come earlier in the mornings, I can stay later in the nights, I can even make lunch. Just tell me what will help the most and I'll do it."_

The words sounded acceptable in my head but allowing them to escape my lips seemed too difficult. She tried so hard to appear as if everything were under control, and if it weren't for the darkening shadows under her eyes and her reddening eyelids, I would believe her.

_Maybe she's not struggling with work? Maybe it's something…personal?_

The thought had occurred to me; it seemed like all the chores on the farm were getting done. Would she tell me if something was upsetting her? I would want her to, I realized. My conscience chastised me for being a hypocrite. There was so much I was holding back from everyone. Even if she did tell me, how would I be any help to her? I couldn't even help myself.

I grasped the straps of my rucksack tighter as I felt a familiar pang in my chest. It was too early to dwell on my mistakes in the past. Determined to flee from my anxieties, I quickened my pace to the farm.

The land looked idyllic as always and the sounds of the contented livestock carried through the fresh morning air. The golden-haired farmer was nowhere to be seen across her land. Buckley could be heard barking from inside the farmhouse, an indication Claire was likely not home if the weather was pleasant.

I knocked on the door regardless and waited. No sounds of Claire could be heard over the puppy's excited barking.

_Maybe she's in the barn?_

Several minutes passed by as I briskly walked to the barn, stables, and chicken coop, my stride becoming longer and my pace faster as I found each building vacant and silent. Claire hadn't been late from returning from Mother's Hill since my first day working with her. The long wait was making me uneasy. It simply wasn't like her.

_Maybe she went to town?_ I wondered though I knew it was unlikely. Stores weren't open yet. The growing dread filling my chest was interrupted as a hopeful idea sparked within me. I ran to her shipping bin and threw open the lid. It was bare, the sight causing me to freeze.

_She hasn't come back from the mountain!_

My mind immediately began creating increasingly unlikely but terrible scenarios that could have happened to Claire.

_Maybe she was attacked by a wild dog? Trapped in the spring mine? Caught in a landslide? Pulled into the lake by the kappa?_

My boots beat against the southern bridge, shaking the old wood as I raced to the base of the mountain. I tore across the dirt path and darted my eyes wildly, searching through the lush expanse of green for a glimpse of gold. I listened for any sound of her but heard nothing over the buzzing in my ears and screeching of hidden cicadas.

A nauseous feeling grew in my stomach and I attempted to rationalize my worry away. _She probably just found some new grass, like last time. And kappas aren't real_. Though I continued to attempt to convince myself of this, something felt wrong.

I struggled to remember where we had collected grasses together the time I had helped her forage. I pictured the wooded alcove in my head but couldn't remember how we had gotten there. I had kept my eyes on her that day and focused on impressing her with the grasses I managed to collect, trying to earn my then newly favorite smile from her. I felt a familiar warmth as I pictured her face. It calmed me slightly, allowing me to recall we had collected grasses by the boulders of Goddess Spring too.

I sprinted along the tree-lined dirt path, turning onto the narrow trail that led up to the spring. I rushed up the mountain, praying to the Harvest Goddess that Claire was safe. I could soon hear the rushing sound of the waterfall. Struggling for breath, I finally reached the trail's end and looked for any sign of Claire. A splash of gold was visible in the shade of a towering tree along the shore of the spring.

Temporary relief washed over me as I finally found her until I realized she was weakly slumped against the base of the trunk, her eyes closed.

I felt my heart stop for a moment as panic swept through my body.

"Claire!" I cried and I sprinted and kneeled at her side, checking for any sign of injury. Her hair was disheveled and her long bangs were strewn across her forehead haphazardly. Her skin was pale except for the dark shadows under her eyes. She was incredibly still except for her chest, which slowly rose as she breathed. Her basket sat nearby, half full of grasses, grapes, and clusters of ore.

_"_ Please be okay!" I begged as I grasped her shoulders firmly and attempted to rouse her.

"C-Cliff…" I heard her soft, groggy voice say.

Her eyelids fluttered until two tired blue eyes stared back at me.

Relief washed through me. Without thinking, I wrapped her tightly in my arms.

"Claire, don't do that again," I pleaded with eyes closed.

I held the back of her head in one hand, burying it in her soft golden hair and squeezing her against my chest. My other hand clutched tightly to the back of her old t-shirt. I realized I could breathe again as I inhaled the familiar scent of wildflowers and linen, relieved to know she was safe in my arms.

"What…?" she breathed feebly. I could feel her mouth move against my chest as she spoke.

My eyes flew open and I quickly released her. I found her, but something was still wrong. Though she was conscious, her voice sounded weak and her face was drained of any color. Sweat dotted her forehead and cheeks as she spoke to me.

"I must have drifted off…" she commented and stirred as if she were trying to stand up, only to slump back against the tree again.

"What happened?" I asked, panic in my voice. Perhaps I should have left her still?

"I started to feel so sick…" was all she managed to say, and she closed her eyes again, her long blonde lashes dusting against her clammy cheek as she took a deep breath.

"Hold on," I urged. I took her rucksack off and tossed it over to her basket. Gently, I helped her up.

"Can you stand?" I asked worriedly. She nodded meekly as she wobbled on her feet.

I pulled her arm around my shoulder and held tightly to her wrist. My free hand wrapped around her waist for support. I held her close as I urged her onward down the trail, beginning the trek to Mineral Clinic.

* * *

When we finally reached North Mineral Town, Claire looked even worse. Her cool skin almost had a tint of blue from the veins beneath; she was so white. Throughout the hurried journey, I tried to keep her talking, ensuring she was still with me. As we neared the clinic, her responses became mere groans. She was steadily shifting more and more weight onto me as she grew increasingly fatigued. Still, her feet kept moving alongside me.

"You did it, Claire! We made it!" I attempted to sound encouraging as we reached Mineral Clinic. I gave Claire's chilled wrist a slight squeeze.

She moaned weakly, her head hanging towards the street.

I roughly pushed my body against the clinic's wooden door and felt the rush of crisp dry air from inside. The brunette nurse-in-training behind the counter took one look at us and gasped.

"Doctor!" Elli cried as she jumped from her seat and rushed towards us.

The doctor rushed from his office and his dark eyes immediately focused on his patient. He ran to us and expertly wrapped his arms under her knees, placing another hand against her back. I was forced to release her as he swiftly lifted her into his long arms. With a stiff nod to Elli, he silently communicated instructions. The nurse tightened her mouth in determination and focus. The doctor strode away, carrying Claire's limp body with ease towards the examination room. I caught a glimpse of her pale eyes softly gazing up at him before the blue curtain closed. I began to stumble after him when Elli placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Please, sir. Have a seat," she instructed me, close to sounding completely calm and in charge if it wasn't for a small quiver in her voice. Her wide blue skirts twisted around her as she turned to follow the doctor.

I was left alone in the waiting room again, feeling cold now that Claire was no longer by my side. I reluctantly obeyed Elli's instructions and collapsed on the plush yellow couch in the waiting room. Suddenly feeling the exertion from dragging Claire through Mineral Town, I exhaled a shaky breath of air. I struggled to understand the doctor's words from behind the blue curtain over the buzzing in my ears.

"…raise her legs…wrap the cuff…hypotensive…the drip..." his steady low voice commanded.

I examined everything around me: the meticulously clean white tile, the medicine display behind the counter filled with pharmaceuticals and tonics, the lone plant that attempted to make the building cozier—anything to take my worries off Claire.

To my surprise, Elli reemerged from the blue curtains quickly, a cup of ice water in her delicate hand.

"Here," she said, holding it out to me. The ice cubes clinked against the glass as I accepted it.

"Is she okay?" I asked, sounding a little more anxious than I would have liked.

"Miss Claire's going to be alright. It's a classic case of overexertion. She'll need to rest here for the rest of the day, but she will likely be able to return home this evening. Now, I want to see how _you're_ doing," she said with a nervous smile. I gulped down the cool water uncomfortably, remembering how Claire's examination with Elli had gone in the spring.

The nurse was surprisingly careful as she checked my vitals and administered a small dose of Bodigizer. Her skill had noticeably improved.

"All done!" she said warmly. "You are fit to return to your day."

Discomfort settled in my stomach. I wanted to wait with Claire until she was right again. But what would that accomplish? I had nothing to offer.

"C-Can I say goodbye, before I leave?" I asked sheepishly.

The nurse gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid she's sleeping. But when she awakens, I will be happy to pass the message along."

"Alright," I said slowly. I glanced over at the blue curtains Claire rested behind. The doctor hadn't left her side yet.

"Um, please tell the doctor I said thank you, too," I added, genuinely grateful despite my irrational aversion to the man.

"Certainly," Elli nodded sympathetically before sending me off with a delicate wave.

I looked down at the street stones, feeling lost. The church was a short walk to my left. Carter would be happy to listen to my worries or give me the space to process them myself. Around the corner was Doug's Inn, where Ann could distract me and try to cheer me up. But Claire still needed me. Feeling determined, I returned to the farm to work.

The hours flew by as I ensured her chores were completed. I retrieved the basket and rucksack from the spring and emptied its contents into the shipping bin. I released Buckley from the house and made sure he received his breakfast. Claire had already gathered the eggs and milked the cow, leaving me to brush the animal's coats. I smiled, realizing she almost always left me my favorite chore. I carefully inspected the crops, pulling any encroaching weeds and admiring the stringy yellow flowers that were beginning to bud on the tomato plants. The blossom reminded me of how happy the first flowering cucumber vine had made her. She had flashed that dazzling smile at me…

I carefully watered each row of crops. Between the repeated trips to the pond near her field, my thoughts drifted to how I had held her close to me that morning. At that moment, there was no time to marvel at how soft her hair had felt, to realize how perfectly our bodies seemed to fit against one another, to recall the incident at the hot springs again…

I felt my face blaze with shame as I watched the cool water splash amongst the leaves below.

_Will she remember how I held her when she wakes up?_

I simultaneously hoped she would and she wouldn't.

* * *

Zack let the wooden lid fall over the emptied shipment bin with a thud. The steel canister of milk, jars of honey, and colorful collection of foraged wildlife were added to his hand-pulled cart alongside wheels of cheese from Yodel Farm and cartons of eggs meticulously arranged by Rick. I had just finished stuttering through an explanation of Claire's absence.

"I warned her the day I met her," he said as he retrieved a clipboard from the cart and began documenting Claire's shipment. "'Work hard, but not too hard!' Sure enough, she's out of commission," he shook his head wearily. "I knew this would happen eventually. It's probably because of your help that it took so long, but even the mildest summer days will get to you eventually."

I mumbled a noncommittal response and watched the overly robust man squint at the ledger as he quickly totaled Claire's earnings for the day. His muscled arms looked large enough to easily crack the clipboard in half if he desired. I briefly wondered if he was so brawny before he started the shipping business, or if that was one of the benefits of the job.

"Think she'll be fit to come home soon?" he asked, distracting me from my own arms, which suddenly seemed scrawny.

"Elli thought so," I murmured. My eyes looked up the path leading from the farm to the village, searching for Claire for the hundredth time that day. I was starting to worry she would have to stay at the clinic overnight.

Zack tore a receipt from the pad of paper fastened to the clipboard. "I can trust you to deliver this to her?" he confirmed as he handed me the paper.

I nodded silently as I wondered when I would see Claire next.

"Good. Let her know I'll have the payment ready for her tomorrow when I come by, but if she needs it earlier, she can contact me." He looked at my brow, which was furrowed with worry. "I'm sure she'll be up and running again tomorrow," he added encouragingly.

"Me too," I said halfheartedly.

Zack headed over to the hand-pulled cart and tightly grasped the two wooden handles. He easily lifted them and began a strained pull which caused his massive muscles to bulge further. The wheels finally gave in and turned for him.

"Have a good one!" he said with a large grin as he jogged towards the farm's exit.

I gave him a weak wave, though my eyes were surveying the farm. As I admired the well-watered field, I ran through the mental list of chores to complete that day. As far as I could remember, I had finished them all. There wasn't much reason to stay here unless I wanted to wait for Claire.

I let out a sigh. I had become increasingly impatient for her return as hours passed with nothing but labor and thoughts of her. I turned the receipt Zack gave me in my hand and decided it should be hand-delivered to its owner immediately.

* * *

"Welcome back, Mr. Cliff," Elli smiled from her usual seat at the pharmacy.

"Um, hey. Is—?" I started to ask, but the sound of laughter from behind the blue curtains answered my question. I could recognize her laugh from a mile away; Claire was awake.

"Are you here to escort Claire home?" Elli asked, and I thought I noticed a hopeful tone to her voice.

"Oh, uh, yes, I'd be happy to if she—" I began, but the nurse's blue skirts were sweeping past me before I could finish my sentence.

"Follow me," she directed.

She abruptly parted the curtains with a sudden _SHING!_ to reveal Claire, propped up against several pillows, and giggling in the clinic bed in a white and blue polka dot hospital gown. A relieved smile immediately formed on my lips. Her honey-colored hair hung messily around her shoulders. The pallid color of her skin had been revitalized to a healthy glow. Her blue eyes no longer looked quite so tired; rather, they were shining brightly at the man who sat at her bedside. My smile slowly faded as I realized the doctor was the one making Claire laugh. He looked completely relaxed as he playfully leaned towards his patient. His face was alight with humor, but his dark eyes looked down at Claire admiringly. His long fingers were wrapped around one of her wrists, as though he were feeling for a pulse then lingered there. It was a sharp contrast to the stiff-collared and aloof professional I usually encountered. The atmosphere in the small curtained room reminded me of Claire's kitchen on the day of the Cooking Festival. It was as if Elli and I were intruding.

"I promise the medicine I send home with you won't taste as bad," the doctor chortled.

"It better not!" Claire said with a peal of laughter.

"You have a visitor," interjected Elli forcefully.

The two turned to us and Claire directed her smile towards me.

"Cliff! Thank you so much for all your help this morning," she said with a brilliant smile.

"Oh, uh, no problem," I mumbled bashfully. The doctor suddenly stood up and held out his hand to me.

"It truly is a great thing you did. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't of found her on Mother's Hill?" he said as I took his hand tentatively and gave it a light shake. His grip was comfortably firm.

"Th-thanks," I said, sounding pathetic. I turned back to Claire. "What happened?"

"I went to the spring early this morning to mine," she said, shifting slightly. I watched as the doctor stared down at her with concern. "I…I haven't been sleeping well lately. All of a sudden, I felt like I was going to pass out. I didn't have enough energy to walk home, so I decided to rest there. Next thing I know you're dragging me into the clinic," she concluded, fingering the hospital bracelet around her wrist and looking away, embarrassed.

"But with a bit of Bodigizer, Turbojolt XL, and some rest, she made a speedy recovery," said the doctor as he grabbed her chart and reviewed it. "Claire, you can return home now that you have a friend to escort you."

Without waiting for a reply, Elli handed the patient her freshly laundered clothes and we all left Claire to dress.

Elli returned behind the counter to prepare Claire's prescription while the doctor and I waited awkwardly in the waiting room. Soft, calming piano music played from the doctor's office. He ran his hand through his sleek black hair as we waited. I looked over at his face and was caught off guard momentarily.

_Is he nervous about something?_

Before I could entertain the thought any longer, Claire re-emerged from the examination room, looking as though today never happened.

"Ready?" I asked, volunteering my arm if she needed help.

"I think so," she said, ignoring my offer.

Elli hurried around with a white paper bag and bill.

"Rest for the rest of the night and take this before bed," the nurse said, lightly shaking the bag. "Please settle your bill by the end of the week."

"Thank you, Elli," Claire said, taking the items in her hand and giving Elli a grateful smile. It appeared she no longer bore a grudge against the nurse. "And thank you, Doctor," Claire said with a smile. She held out her hand for a handshake, and he took it gratefully.

"Would you like to join me this Wednesday morning on Mother's Hill?" he abruptly asked.

Claire's eyebrows raised. "I'd like that," she said with a tender smile, her cheeks turning pink.

I felt my heart drop.

"Great!" the doctor exclaimed with a boyish smile. "I'll stop by your farm at seven."

"Seven it is. Well, goodbye then," she said shyly.

Before we turned to leave again, I caught a glimpse of Elli's face. She was looking at the doctor's ecstatic expression with a look of both longing and worry. It unsettled me.

Claire talked animatedly as we slowly walked through Mineral Town. She thanked me profusely for my help and work when I handed her Zack's receipt, promising to pay me double for the day, and argued with me when I flatly refused her offer despite my money problems. But what she spoke of most was the doctor.

"Trent stayed with me almost all day. We talked for so long…" her faced flushed. "We haven't seen each other much since the Cooking Festival, other than when I deliver grasses. We both work so much...but I'm looking forward to Wednesday. Hey, why don't you take Wednesday off? I don't want to overwork you too…"

My heart seemed to sink deeper as I listened, but I grunted my reluctant agreement and she carried on.

The early twilight air was light when we reached Claire's farm. I walked her inside and attempted to fend off an overjoyed Buckley, who jumped determinedly towards Claire.

"That walk took it out of me!" she stretched.

"You go lay down," I instructed her as I gently took the white paper bag from her hands. "I'll get your medicine ready and bring it to you."

The farmer yawned incoherently and drifted toward her bedroom, Buckley jumping after her.

I prepared a glass of water and measured her prescription, trying to ignore the strange feeling in my chest.

_When are you going to admit it to yourself?_ my conscience nagged.

Dismissing the thought, I hurried to Claire's bedroom. I opened the door and immediately inhaled the sweet wildflower scent I had come to love. It was nearly bare of furniture, except for an antique iron bedframe, weathered wooden bedside table, and a shabby blue chipped-paint dresser. The room would look worn and tired if it weren't for the simple white downy bedding and fluffy throw rug that added a softness to her bedroom. A blue glass vase filled with a bouquet of pink cat flowers brightened her bedside table, accompanied by a short stack of library books and a small table lamp. Sheer white drapes hung over her window, which provided a perfect view up the dirt lane to Mineral Town. Near the door, a vintage brass rimmed mirror hung against the wall, the glass's rim darkened with age. Though shabby, the rustic bedroom looked warm and inviting.

Claire was already sitting up in her bed wearing a soft white button-up pajama shirt, her clothes discarded in a heap on the hardwood floor. I grasped the cup of water tighter as I approached her.

"Thank you," she said tiredly as she took the medication from my hand and quickly tossed the pills into her mouth. Her fingers brushed against mine as she grabbed the cup as well. The brief warmth seemed to radiate from my hand and warm my face. As she swallowed, she patted on her comforter, gesturing for me to sit down.

"You really saved the day," she said with a sweet, tired smile.

"It was nothing," I insisted, blushing. I sat on the bed at her side, feeling the soft fabric below my fingertips.

"No, it wasn't," she argued as she laid back and smiled up at me. "You must be tired too."

I nodded quietly.

"You know," she started. "I have this weird memory…" she started to say, her face turning red.

_Oh no…_

"…of someone holding me really tight…" she continued.

_Oh, Goddess no…_

"…and then the next thing I remember, Trent was carrying me…" she said, her gaze fixated on the comforter.

_What_?

"Did you see him…hugging me at all?" she asked, as her fingers tracing the blanket shyly.

My stomach turned uncomfortably at her words.

"Uh, n-no, but…" I stammered.

Claire let out a loud embarrassed laugh.

"Never mind then, forget I said anything! I must have dreamed it!" she said, waving her hands frantically.

I laughed weakly too, both soothed and disappointed that she didn't realize it was my touch she felt.

"Should I go?" I asked, unsure if I should leave.

"Actually, could you—" she began. "Goddess, this is kind of embarrassing, but I'm feeling kind of hungry and I was wondering if you could—"

I held my hand up with a smile. "Say no more. I can make something simple, but keep in mind it has been quite a while since I cooked."

She smiled, her cheeks still pink. "There's always rice balls."

"We are _not_ having rice balls," I insisted, making her laugh. "Relax, and I'll bring something to you."

I exited her bedroom and hurried to her small kitchen, searching for anything to make. Her fridge was nearly empty except for a carton of eggs, vegetable juice, and rice balls. I quickly fixed a simple meal of scrambled eggs on toast, thinking of the breakfasts Ann had made me lately with my birthday meal vouchers.

I hurried back to Claire's bedroom to find both her and Buckley asleep. I set the plate down on her nightstand and looked at her closely, debating whether I should wake her up or let her sleep.

Golden hair sprawled across her pillow. Her skin was smooth and relaxed as she breathed slowly and deeply. The blush had mostly faded from her cheeks, but the slight pink that remained was radiant. But what caught my attention the most was her slightly parted lips. Her upper lip was thinner and curved over her fuller bottom lip, which always gave her a slightly amused look even when she slept. They both looked pink and smooth, and I felt my eyes soften as I looked down upon them.

_I want to kiss you_ , I realized, allowing myself to finally recognize the feeling I attempted to deny for months. _I want to hold you again. I want to be with you. I—_

The image of her and the doctor in the examination room stopped my thoughts.

I quickly turned to leave. As I crossed her bedroom, I caught sight of my reflection in the old mirror. My expression was oddly familiar. Suddenly I realized it was the same look Elli wore in the clinic earlier.

Longing and worry.


	13. Hit Home

" _Hey, Cliff, have you ever fallen in love?"_ Terra had asked as she submerged the cloth-covered bundle in a large bowl of clear water on the dairy table. We had spent the winter morning together in the cold dairy making country butter.

" _What kind of question is that?"_ I asked her incredulously, pouring a pail of milk into the churn and covering it with its wooden lid. My arms were still burning from the last batch of butter Terra was rinsing. I sighed and slid the staff through the hole in the lid, mentally preparing myself for the next hour of churning.

" _It's the kind of question a little sister is entitled to ask her brother,"_ Terra huffed as she squeezed the cloth-wrapped butter, forcing the cloudy water to drain back into the bowl.

" _You're entitled to enough as it is."_ I hoped she didn't catch the trace of bitterness in my voice. Terra was nearly fourteen and spent her days attending lessons at the village schoolhouse. She claimed she was determined to earn an apprenticeship with the village nurse, but it seemed to me she only went to hang around with her friends. She was admittedly very bright, but so was I, and yet I had to stop attending school to work on the farm when Dad left. It was only because Ma was feeling ill that Terra was helping me at all. Back then, we didn't realize what was beginning to happen to our mother.

" _C'mon, tell me!"_ she demanded as the water splashed in the bowl. _"You're already sixteen. Surely, you've loved someone by now,"_

" _Aren't you supposed to be helping me?"_ I said, clearly annoyed. With more force than necessary, I began lifting and twisting the staff. The milk sloshed loudly in the churn.

" _I am!"_ she said indignantly, dropping the rinsed butter on a wooden cutting board with a loud splat. She began patting the fresh butter with a dry towel, obviously frustrated but holding her tongue. We worked together in silence. It wasn't until I began to feel resistance in the churn, signaling the buttermilk was beginning to separate, that she spoke again.

" _What does love even feel like anyway?"_ she wondered.

" _How am I supposed to know? I don't have any time for things like that,"_ I retorted grumpily. The farm had kept me so busy for years, I didn't even have a close friend, let alone a love interest. Most nights I was too tired after work to do anything except read Terra's schoolbooks.

" _You're no fun,"_ Terra pouted and picked up the two wooden butter paddles. Loud slaps filled the dairy as she formed the clumps into a smooth block. _"If you stay hidden on this farm, you'll never get a girlfriend."_

Her comment struck a nerve. I beat the staff into the churn even harder, causing a careless splash of cream to spill out onto the lid. _"If I stay_ stuck _on this farm,"_ I corrected her with a clenched jaw, _"I'll never get anything I want_!"

I stared down at the empty cream-colored pages of the journal Carter gave me for my birthday, recalling this nearly forgotten memory.

 _What would I tell Terra now?_ I wondered to myself, now that I finally knew what it felt like to fall in love. There were many things I wanted to say to her, to Ma…to Dad. I picked up the pen and hesitated over the pages.

With a sigh, I dropped the pen into the crevice of the journal. It was too early in the morning to torture myself with the past. I set the journal on the nightstand by my bed, careful not to wake Gray, and turned off the lamp. I laid back in bed. The ceiling was faintly lit by the midnight moonlight shining through the thin curtains of the window. I had been struggling to sleep well since the day I admitted to myself I had feelings for Claire. It seemed in those quiet moments before sleep when I had nothing but my thoughts, I was bombarded by memories of why I shouldn't love anyone. It only seemed to hurt everyone around me.

_"Stop trying to find me. I never want to see you again. I hate you, Cliff."_

I felt my heart tighten and sink so heavily it felt as though it were weighing me down to my bed. I closed my eyes and pictured Claire. She was smiling widely at me, her nose wrinkled, her cheeks dimpled, her glittering powder blue eyes scrunched together. Warmth spread throughout my body, easing the squeezing sensation the memories of my past mistakes induced. _This is what love feels like…_ The corners of my mouth curved upward as if I was smiling back at her. It would only be a few short hours until I saw her again. I felt my body relax as I finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

I arrived at Claire's farm in the morning and immediately spotted her bent over the shipping bin as she emptied the wild grasses into it. She was whistling the theme song to _My Dear Princess_ as she worked. Buckley sat at her feet, his head cocking from side to side and his brown folded ears twitching as he listened to the peculiar sound. I smiled at the sight and hurried to Claire's side.

"I didn't realize you were a fan of that show," I said as I approached her and pet Buckley.

Claire jumped and popped her head up from the shipping bin. I felt my heart skip a beat to see her lips curve into a smile when she saw me. She no longer looked exhausted. Rather, her skin glowed with health and her pale blue eyes shined up at me playfully. Under the doctor's orders, Claire had been prioritizing her well-being ever since she collapsed by the spring mine. As the summer progressed, she stopped waking up quite as early to work on chores, gave up mining for the season, and regularly visited the clinic. Though my days still finished earlier than they had in the spring, Claire had begun to shed the business-like tone she adopted in the summer and work by my side again.

"It's not very polite to sneak up on me like that," she playfully chastised me.

"The Demon Lord does it all the time and he's a gentleman through and through," I said with a shrug.

"I think we know which of us is the fan of the show now," she laughed as she closed the shipping bin lid.

"You caught me," I said, holding my hands up to my chest in surrender. It was slightly embarrassing to admit, but I had regularly been watching the show with Gray and Kai. Ann had even sat in to join us a few times, much to Gray's mortification.

Claire laughed and scooped her basket into her arms. She had her golden hair tied back into a ponytail, though her long bangs continued to fall around her eyes. Her plain white tank top had smudges of colorful grass stains and the shorts of her overalls already had a thin dusting of dirt. It seemed she managed to cover herself in wildlife every time she hiked across Mother's Hill. Yet it made her look even more beautiful to me, knowing the dirt represented her drive to better herself. She was inspiring.

"I didn't think you were into romance," Claire said as she retrieved a final clump of red grasses from the basket.

"I didn't think I was either," I said with a slight blush as I watched her work.

"The Demon Lord certainly has a way with words if he managed to sway your heart," she said coyly, tucking the red grasses into her pocket for the doctor.

_Is that still necessary when she already goes gathering with him every Wednesday now?_

"So, what should I work on today?" I said, my tone cheerful as I hid my mild jealousy. I untied my vest, removed my sleeveless undershirt, and tossed them under the shade of Claire's apple tree.

We started with the first harvest of the summer season. The green leaves of the onion patch that once shot straight upward from the ground had now limply fallen over to the side, signaling the bulbs below were ready to be freed from the ground. We easily pulled the vegetables from the earth, each successful batch making Claire smile proudly.

"Look at this big guy!" she shouted, holding a massive onion that filled both of her hands over her head. Dirt sprinkled over her as she shook the vegetable in the air, but she was too happy to notice. Her joy seemed to fill my spirit, and harvesting days were some of our most joyful.

"You did good," I called back to her.

" _You_ did good!" Claire emphasized as she tossed the onion into her basket. "You're the one who planted them!"

After the onions were loaded into the shipping bin, she began touching up the field for the next yield as I headed to the cornfield with the copper watering can. The stalks now reached over my head. While they provided some shade from the sun above, they blocked the view of the rest of the farm. I took one last glimpse of Claire before I disappeared amongst the tall greenery. Suddenly, I was alone with my work and my thoughts. Corn leaves brushed against my arms as I delicately pushed through the crop lines, sprinkling water along the base of the plants. I listened to the sloshing of the can as I wondered at what point I felt like I belonged on this farm with her, and at what point would I need to leave it.

 _If things just stay like this, I could be happy,_ I thought. I didn't need to put the burden of my feelings on her. I would simply savor the time we spend together.

* * *

"That's everything for today," Claire said as she inspected the green fruit hanging on the freshly watered tomato plants. The afternoon sun was beginning to beat down on us and sweat beaded along our foreheads.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" I asked her as I poured water from my canteen and splashed it onto my face.

"I'm going to head to the beach, actually. Trent showed me some grasses that grow there."

I felt my shoulders stiffen at the mention of his name. She had been talking about him more and more recently. And I thought they spent their Wednesdays on Mother's Hill?

"Mind if I come with you?" I asked, wrapping my shirt around my torso. My heart sank at the idea of leaving early again. I wanted to enjoy as much time with her as possible. Of course, I couldn't tell her that. "I'm thinking of buying a fishing rod from Zack."

"Sure," she said, curious. "But why a fishing rod?"

"To catch fish," I said with a wry grin. I couldn't help teasing her. She let out an exaggerated sigh through her smile, frustrated that she walked into my trap of a joke. I continued explaining as we headed up the path to Mineral Town. "I was thinking I could try fishing. It could be a job for me when you don't need me on the farm anymore."

"I hadn't thought about you leaving the farm…" she remarked thoughtfully.

"You hadn't?" I was shocked. "I think about it all the time," I admitted. "You are so capable now; I keep thinking you're going to tell me you don't need me anymore!"

"I have a hard time thinking about running the place by myself," Claire said, her cheeks turning pink. "It seems like you've been a part of the farm since the beginning."

I felt the heat rise to my face. "That's a relief!" I said with a breathy laugh.

South Mineral Town was bustling with activity. A metallic beat rang throughout the streets as Saibara brought his hammer down on a piece of metal in the smithy. Hens clucked in their outdoor enclosures in Poultry Farm, though Rick was nowhere to be seen. May shouted an enthusiastic hello over the sounds of Barley's prize-winning cattle herd as she played on Yodel Farm's lawn with her dog.

"She's too adorable!" Claire cooed as the little girl raised her dog's paw to gently wave at us.

"She can get pretty wild," I admitted. I had spent many winter days helping Carter entertain the children before Claire arrived. They were exhausting, but their antics helped me smile on the cold white days.

"Only when she's with that little hellion Stu," Claire asserted. "I swear if that boy tries to sneak up on me with a bug again…!" she huffed.

"You wouldn't do anything," I said endearingly.

We entered Rose Plaza and a trio of women's eyes was fixated on us.

"Just smile and wave," Claire quietly said to me through a wide grin. She raised her free hand and politely greeted the women with a wave.

I raised my hand, and Sasha and Manna tittered and waved back. Anna waved as well, though her honeyed smile did not reach her cool eyes. As Claire and I turned towards the beach, I heard Sasha begin speaking to the ladies.

"You know, Lillia heard from Zack who heard from Won that that boy was at the beach in the middle of the night with…" the rest of her story was a made inaudible by the nearby ocean waves, but Anna's loud condemning gasp and Manna's thrilled whoop clued me into how the sentence concluded. I wondered if they could see the back of my ears redden as we walked away from them.

Claire let out a sigh of relief when we began climbing down the stone steps to the picturesque beach. "We made it through, unscathed!" she cheered.

Our boots sank into the soft heated sand. The water flashed blindingly in the bright sunlight, causing us to shade our eyes with our hands. I breathed the ocean air in deeply, though the scent always made me recall the many beaches I had landed on over the years. The expansive blue horizon was empty of any ships carrying wayward wanderers today.

"I'm going to head to the south beach…" Claire started to say, but she was interrupted by someone running towards us.

I turned around to see Rick tearing up the beach. The poultry farmer's eyes blazed with outrage, but he merely sidestepped us and stomped up the stone steps.

"Looks like he hasn't forgiven you for the cockfighting comment," I murmured to Claire, making her face turn red with embarrassment.

"I can't believe I told you and Carter about that!" she exclaimed, causing me to laugh. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she looked over my shoulder.

Kai was stretched out against the bench outside his restaurant, his tanned arms resting over the back of the bench as he stared up at the crooning seagulls overhead.

"Is that…?" Claire said as she hurried towards the traveler. Confused, I followed her.

"Kai?" she asked.

The traveler looked over at her and he casually greeted the farmer with uncharacteristically guarded eyes.

"Claire?"

"What are you doing here?" Claire said with a wide smile.

"I live here, for the season at least," he said, though he sounded as if he were uncertain about something. "How's my old man?"

"I wouldn't know; I gave up on trying to keep him happy this past winter."

Kai relaxed and assume his usual nonchalance with a grin. "It only took you a few more years after I did."

Claire caught my confusion.

"I used to do business for Kai's dad," she explained. "My old agency did a lot of work for his family's company."

"The company I'm set to inherit," Kai added with a tinge of bitterness. "Claire saw me quite a bit as Dad tried to show me the ropes."

Suddenly Kai's wallet at the inn made more sense.

"Is this what you do now?" she asked, pointing towards the Snack Shack.

"One of many things I do," he announced with pride. "Figured I could enjoy life and do what I want before that man tries to get me to take over. I think he'll be disappointed when he realizes I'm not coming back!" he laughed, and the callousness of his comment struck a nerve.

" _I don't know if I'll be back!"_ I had yelled to my sister as I tore across the cold cabin, roughly packing my belongings.

" _What do you mean?"_ Terra said, irate. She reached towards my bag to pull out the bundle of clothes I had just shoved in. _"You shouldn't even leave in the first place! Ma needs you here!"_

" _Ma will be fine if you step up for once."_ I snapped, pulling her hands away from my bag. _"I'm not going to let you guilt me into sacrificing my entire life!"_

"What about you?" Kai asked Claire. "There must be a reason why you're here…?"

"Enjoying life and doing what I want!" Claire cheered as she quoted him, "I own a farm here now, can you believe it?"

"Ah, so you're _that_ Claire," Kai said, with a sly smile towards me. "Cliff's mentioned you!"

Claire looked towards me too, her face a light pink.

"What have you been saying about me?" she said with a playful jab at my arm.

My mouth had gone dry and my chest tightened uncomfortably. I tried to speak amidst the wintry thoughts passing chaotically through my mind, but Kai answered instead.

"Don't worry, it's nothing like the things Rick says about me!" Kai laughed. "You two just missed that guy giving me a hard time." A trace of hurt seemed to pass in the traveler's almond brown eyes. He shuffled his boots in the sand slightly before speaking again. "Hey, I was just thinking; what do you think of a guy who doesn't like to live with his family?" he wondered, somewhat tentatively.

"Who cares?" Claire said with a carefree giggle.

"I despise him," I mumbled quietly to the sand below.

Claire and Kai both went quiet, only the sound of the tide and seagulls filling the air between us.

"I see. I guess some people think that way," Kai said, laughing off my comment with an awkward chuckle. "Actually, I don't really get along with my family, so I spend the summer here."

"Cliff, are you okay?" Claire asked, her voice concerned.

"I think…I think I'll leave now. The heat…" I started to say, though I could feel the cold chill from the cabin on my skin. Without looking at either of them, I turned and began to walk toward the stone steps to the town square.

"Let me help you back," Claire insisted worriedly. She quickly rushed to my side as I began to climb the stairs.

"Come see me again when you have time!" Kai called after us.

"What's wrong?" Claire questioned once we were in Rose Plaza. "Do you need to see Trent?"

"No," I quickly murmured, a pang going through my already uncomfortable chest as I thought about my friend and the doctor.

Claire seemed to hesitate for a moment before asking her next question. "Do you need to see Carter?"

I finally looked at her and saw her eyes filled with worry. She bit her lower lip as she looked up at me, her posture tense as she waited for my response.

_See? You only bring trouble to people you love._

I gave Claire a small smile and softened my gaze. "No, I'll be alright," I promised her. "I'm just going to go back to the inn. You don't need to trouble yourself about me."

Her powder blue eyes looked into mine, searching for something and not finding it.

"Really, go collect your grasses. I'm fine," I assured, as I attempted to relax my face and brighten my tone of voice.

She visibly wavered but eventually nodded.

"Get some rest, okay?" she said with an earnest gaze, like the one she had given me during my birthday dinner. My hand twitched, longing to feel her soothing touch, but I merely held it up and gave her a short wave.

"See you tomorrow," I promised as I turned and headed towards North Mineral Town.

"See you tomorrow," Claire replied, her voice quiet. I ignored the strange looks the trio of gossipers gave me as I began my walk, not to the inn as I had told Claire, but to the church.

* * *

I studied the candles' flickering flames inside the cool and dim church, having cleared my mind of the unpleasant thoughts that seemed to be plaguing me more often again.

Carter was inside of the confession room, making himself available to any villagers seeking forgiveness. I looked over at the intricately carved wooden door, wondering if my friend thought today was the day I would finally step inside the booth. I gave a rueful smile. I gave up on seeking forgiveness a long time ago.

The respite from my memories finally achieved, I stood from my pew. The wood creaked as I finally relieved it of its familiar burden. I turned and headed down the sanctuary aisle, giving a final glance at the door of the confession room before I opened the creaking church door and stepped out into the early summer evening.

I watched the townspeople in the streets as I walked to the inn. Anna gave me a censorious stare as she hurried home to her husband and daughter. The mayor merrily tipped his red top hat to me as he opened the door to his home. Stu bumped into my leg and turned his head to shout a hasty apology as he rushed back to his grandmother. I felt more out of place in Mineral Town as I realized I didn't have a family to return to as they did, only a rented room with a roommate who usually preferred books to my company. I tried to dismiss the depressing thought as I entered the inn.

The dining room was filled with the delicious scent of a roasting dinner nearly ready. In the distance, I saw Ann and Doug near the silver register, speaking intently to one another. The atmosphere was serious, as opposed to the lighthearted chiding that typically occurred between the two.

"…hope he stays, so we can make him forget!" Doug's baritone voice carried across the room. His brown eyes looked forlorn under his large furrowed red eyebrows.

"You're right…" Ann agreed, and she gave her father a lively smile as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

I strolled up to them, ready to be distracted by my companions.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them as I rested my hands on the counter, causing the two of them to jump in surprise.

"Nothing in particular—" Doug began in a gruff voice, but his daughter spoke at the same time.

"We were wondering how long you were planning on staying here," Ann admitted, her brilliant blue eyes looking directly at me as she blushed slightly and smiled. Doug awkwardly adjusted the collar of his white shirt, his attempt at disguising their conversation completely ruined by Ann's complete honesty.

"What?" I asked, taken off guard.

 _Are they wanting me to leave soon?_ The thought caused me to panic momentarily. My eyes locked onto Ann's as I looked for any sign the father and daughter didn't want me here.

Ann's blush deepened under my gaze. "Well, Dad and I were thinking that…," she looked over at her father for support, who seemed to have a slight blush appearing on his cheeks as well, "…if you wanted to…," she took a deep breath before she finished her sentence, "…you could stay forever."

"What do you think, Cliff?" Doug asked, his brow still furrowed.

I stared at the two of them in stunned silence. They wanted me to stay in Mineral Town?

 _Like a family_ , it dawned on me.

A momentary fear shot through me. How could I respond? I didn't even know if I would be able to stay. How could I abandon another family?

"Doug…Ann…" I started, unsure of what words I should use to decline their heartfelt request. A gentle touch rested on my hand, and I looked to see Ann's embarrassed but inviting face. Her blue eyes were dancing hopefully under long eyelashes as she gave me a reassuring smile. Wasn't it only a few hours ago that I was craving for Claire to do the same? Ann's warming touch didn't feel exhilarating. Rather, it felt…safe. It felt like home.

"Thank you so much," I murmured sheepishly, and I could see Ann's mouth open in excited surprise as Doug let out an appeased chuckle. "Are you sure?" I asked weakly, still feeling like I didn't possibly deserve their affection.

"Of course!" said Doug, his small brown eyes squinted nearly shut and his mustache stretched upward as he grinned broadly. "Let us know what we can do to help!"

"Make yourself at home, Cliff!" jumped Ann excitedly. "How about we start with dinner? Come back and eat with us!" she said, gesturing for me to follow her towards the door leading to the kitchen. Still a little dumbstruck, I met her at the end of the counter. With a lively bounce, she took my hand and pushed the kitchen door open.

It was strange to think I would be living here permanently from now on. In a guest room, of course, but with a family, nonetheless. I felt warmth spread in my chest as I realized I would want to tell Claire about this first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I find Kai's black heart event interesting. What a weird question to ask out of the blue, and I knew Cliff would have a very different opinion than Claire! I hope it came out not as awkwardly in the story, haha. The rival heart event where Ann and Doug ask Cliff to stay in Mineral Town is a little weird too. It almost sounds like they are asking him to move in with them, but they aren't. But both of these events really bring up the question of what family and home really are, something Cliff obviously struggles with, having seemingly lost both. Until next time!


	14. Music to My Ears

"You sure this is how you want to spend your day off?" Ann asked me as she focused on my breakfast. As usual, Ann stood across the counter, her fork hovering over my plate, waiting for an opening.

"I want to give you a birthday present," I explained. I used my fork to discreetly nudge a sausage link, causing it to roll to the edge of the plate. "All I have to offer is my service, so I want to help you with your work."

Ann's electric blue eyes flashed as she took her opportunity, swiftly spearing the sausage.

"Ah-ha!" she exclaimed before biting it off her fork whole.

"Why are you asking questions if you're not even going to listen to the answer?" I chuckled.

Ann said something that could be interpreted as "I am listening!" if the speaker's mouth is full of someone else's breakfast.

"You're letting her steal your food?" Gray asked from the seat next to me, appalled at my passivity. "She knows better than to try that with me. Birthday or not, I wouldn't let her get away with it."

"That's why I already stole a bite from your plate before I brought it out," Ann said with an eye roll.

"Did you really?" he asked, slightly disturbed.

"Of course not!" Ann laughed, though she gave me a mischievous wink.

Gray let out a relieved sigh. "I'd have to keep your present if you did."

"Aw, Gray! You got me something?" she sang. I was slightly surprised he offered her a present. Ann _had_ been gushing excitedly about her birthday to guests more and more as it drew closer, but I hadn't realized Gray considered her a friend.

"Here," he said gruffly, digging out a small thin rectangular package wrapped in newspaper from his coverall pocket and slid it down the counter. "Don't tell Gramps I made it."

Ann quickly tore the newspaper off. "How cute!" she gasped as she opened a necklace box from the forge. "Look!"

Instead of a necklace, Ann pulled a metal spoon out of the box and showed it to me. _EAT ME_ was engraved in the inside of the bowl of the spoon, causing me to laugh. I also hadn't realized Gray had such a sense of humor.

"Geez, you're even rude when you give a present!" giggled Ann as she admired her gift again. "Thank you!"

"I can see why you don't want Saibara to know," I chuckled.

Gray gave us a satisfied smirk and returned to his breakfast.

Ann used her new gift to scoop up eggs. "I have to obey my spoon," she defended with a shrug before she enjoyed the last bite of my breakfast. Gray and I both laughed.

"Did you make a cursed spoon?" I joked with my roommate.

"Cursed for us, maybe," he responded, guarding his plate with his arm as he finished his meal.

"That's enough from you two," Ann announced, waving her spoon in the air. She then turned to me. "Well, if you're certain you want to help, we better get to work! You can start with dishes."

I helped Ann clear the counter as Gray rose to his feet, said goodbye to us, and began his walk to the forge. Ann bounced energetically, the dishes in her arms shifting precariously as she kicked the kitchen door open. I followed behind her obediently.

Doug was at the stove, running a sponge along the open burner cooktop.

"Hey kids," he greeted casually. "How was your breakfast, Cliff?" Perhaps it would have surprised him if I simply strolled into the kitchen in the past; however, ever since Doug and Ann had asked me to stay in Mineral Town earlier in the week, I was invited to the kitchen more and more.

"It was delicious," Ann beamed at him before I answered, setting the dishes next to the deep sink in the large kitchen island.

"All those pancakes I made you this morning weren't enough?" the portly innkeeper laughed.

Ann's cheeks glowed pink. "Geez, Dad! I only had two stacks!"

"Two stacks of six pancakes each!" Doug boomed gleefully.

"Are you really giving me a hard time on my birthday?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Not at all. I love seeing someone enjoy my cooking so much!"

"I _am_ your number one fan!" Ann giggled. "Hey, look what Gray gave me!"

While Ann showed her spoon to Doug, I glanced at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. It was slightly past nine in the morning.

_She's probably still on the mountain with the doctor._

With a resolute sigh, I grabbed the pull-down kitchen sprayer over the sink and began to rinse the dishes.

"No wonder he is friends with _that_ _boy_ ," Doug concluded disapprovingly after he read Gray's spoon. "Make sure it doesn't get rolled up with the inn's silverware!" he ordered before heading towards the dining room.

"I'm not so careless," pouted Ann, slightly dejected that her father wasn't as amused by the gift. She quickly recovered and bounded over to the large sink adjacent to me. With a squeak from the tap, she began filling the sink with steaming hot water.

"After dishes, we'll sweep the dining room, tidy the guest rooms, deliver lunches, serve any diners, bake the apple pie…" Ann continued through her list of daily chores as she poured a generous amount of dish soap into her sink.

"You do all that every day?" I asked, obviously impressed as I dropped the rinsed plates into the foamy sink.

"Of course!" she said, and I saw as her hands absentmindedly sunk into the scalding hot water.

"Ann!" I panicked. Steam swirled around her as she turned to look at me.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Your hands!" I exclaimed.

She pulled her crimson hands from the water and looked at them carefully.

"What about them?"

"Don't they burn?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh!" Ann let out an understanding laugh. "It takes a lot more than this to hurt me!" She playfully blew the soap bubbles sticking to her palm over to me before she began ardently scrubbing the dishes.

I attempted to match Ann's lightning speed pace as I rinsed and dried the hot clean dishes, the realization that I may be slightly in over my head dawning over me.

* * *

"I'll give you the honor of tidying your own room today while I work on Kai's!" Ann called back to me as she bounded up the stairs two steps at a time, a broom resting on one of her shoulders and a pail of various cleaning supplies clanging at her side. I tried to keep up with her, my own pail swinging wildly as I hustled up the steps, but I was already beginning to get winded from her unceasing pace.

_How can I work on a farm every day and yet be worn out from—?_

"You'll need to change the sheets, dust, sweep, clean the bathroom, and empty the bin" Ann explained, interrupting my thoughts. She suddenly let out an excited gasp. "Let's see who will finish the fastest!" she declared.

"I have a pretty good idea who'll win," I said breathily, knowing I was about to be annihilated in the race.

"Do your best!" Ann cheered before rushing to unlock Kai's empty room.

Once inside my room, I began the chores, working as quickly as I could manage. My mind would inevitably try to wander to thoughts of Claire, but the pace of work I was struggling to maintain simply wouldn't allow them to linger. It wasn't until I carried a basket of used linens down the hallway that I allowed myself to be distracted, not by my own thoughts, but by a song.

It was faint, but I was able to distinguish a melody as Ann's muffled voice lilted through the walls.

Curious, I abandoned my work and peered through the open doorway of Kai's room. Ann sang as she lightly ran a feather duster across the windowsill. It was a wordless, leisurely melody.

"Lalala la la la~," Ann sang.

I rested against the doorframe and listened to Ann's voice. Though I had never heard the tune before, something about it seemed…comforting. The peaceful, innocent melody reminded me of home before things went bad. I closed my eyes, allowing pleasant memories to come.

In my mind I could picture how Dad pulled my sister and me on a wooden sled through the snow-covered pasture as we squealed for him to go faster…how the cows frolicked when we let them out to pasture for the first time in spring…how my mother hummed when she cooked….

The song ended with a sudden gasp.

"Cliff!"

My eyes flew open to see a vividly red-faced Ann.

"Wh-what're you doing just standing there?!" Ann demanded in an octave higher than her normal voice, her arm swinging the duster wildly. A few loose feathers floated down to the floor.

I could feel my face burn in embarrassment. "I-I just…heard," I stammered, backing out of the doorway.

"Geez, you shouldn't have _heard_!" she said, rapidly coming closer, a trail of feathers following her. She swung her duster and it lightly smacked the side of my arm.

"I-I was just walking by!"

Another light smack.

"You had the door open!"

Another light smack. I felt my back push against the hallway. I briefly glanced at the stairs to my left, weighing whether I should escape to the dining room below.

"It sounded nice!" I yelled

I anticipated yet another light smack, but silence settled over the hallway instead.

Ann suspiciously looked up at me, her face and ears scarlet. "Nice?"

"Nice!" I insisted, grateful her barrage of feather duster attacks had paused.

Ann's vibrantly blue eyes widened "Thank you…!" she said, still seeming to process my compliment. "No one's really heard me sing before. At least, not in a long time," she confessed. "There's a reason I play the flute in the Music Festival!" she said with a nervous laugh.

I relaxed and brushed off a few feathers stuck to my shoulder. "I liked the song. What's its name?"

She gave a weak smile and scratched the back of her head with a slight blush. "It doesn't have a name as far as I know. Mom gave me a music box when I was just a baby, and that song was the tune it would play. I accidentally broke it years ago, but I've always remembered the way the song went."

"That's beautiful," I smiled gently.

Ann beamed back at me. "Do you want to see it?" she asked hopefully.

* * *

"Don't tell Dad I brought you back here," Ann whispered as she quietly opened the door to her bedroom.

I warily looked over my shoulder for any sign of the innkeeper before following her inside.

The room was roughly the size of the guest rooms above, with the same wooden floors and mosaic of warm-tinted stone, but it looked much more relaxed with its messy bed and personalized decorations. A homey beige braided rug covered the floor, quieting the sound of our footsteps as we entered. Ann hurried past the round wooden table in the center of the room to a large shelf. As she searched amongst the record player, colorful books, and curios, I took in my surroundings.

Her bed was narrow and covered in a chaotic twist of a knitted green blanket and white cotton sheets. A collection of seashells and a red twin-bell alarm clock rested on her handcrafted bedside table. Vivid paintings of various plants, birds, and seashells decorated the walls. Resting in the corner was a gleaming walnut armoire, a denim pant leg hanging from one of the overstuffed drawers. I was admiring a painting of a blue songbird when she found what she was looking for.

"Take a look!" she whispered to me, gesturing for me to follow her to the table.

She set the broken music box on the table's green checkered tablecloth amidst unopened snack bags and packages. The wooden box was glossed in deep cerulean blue paint with a golden outline. Pink cat and moondrop blossoms with delicately curving green stems and leaves were elegantly painted across the lid. Ann ran her fingertips across the flowers and smiled at them.

"Dad said Mom painted it herself. She was artistic," she explained.

I gazed up at the painting of the songbird on the wall, wondering if her mother created it.

"What else was she like?" I asked as I marveled at how happy Ann looked as she admired her mother's work. Her smile seemed to dull the pang of homesickness echoing throughout me.

"I don't remember her," Ann admitted, and I immediately regretted asking the question. "But Dad says she was very gentle, thoughtful, and ladylike." Ann laughed softly. "Dad jokes that I'm nothing like her except for my eyes."

"That doesn't seem fair," I argued. "You're incredibly thoughtful." She had remembered my birthday when even I had forgotten about it!

Ann merely blushed and lifted the lid of the box, revealing a small figurine of the Harvest Goddess inside. She was carved with her arms stretched out gracefully, her long emerald braid and skirts flowing around her, as if she were spinning. The underside of the lid was painted to resemble the waterfall of Goddess Pond.

"She's supposed to dance when I wind it," Ann explained, wrapping her hand around to the back of the box and turning a little key. It clicked loudly as she wound it, but when she released it, no music played, and the Harvest Goddess remained motionless. "Dad thinks it's overwound or something."

"Maybe I can get it to work?" I offered quietly.

"You can try," Ann sighed as she closed the music box. "I'll finish upstairs if you want to take a look at it in the dining room."

* * *

I tried to keep my hand still as I used an oiled toothpick to carefully clean the tiny teeth of the gears. My face was low to the table and my shoulders hunched as I concentrated intently on my project. I had been so focused on carefully taking the broken music box apart over the last hour that I barely noticed Ann as she returned to the inn. She had spent the middle of the day running delivering boxed lunches.

"How's it coming along?" she said brightly as she skipped over to my table in the empty dining room and brought her face down next to mine. She breathed deeply, allowing herself to catch her breath. I was briefly thankful I didn't accompany her; I'm sure I would have been dying for air if I ran around the village at her speed.

"It's coming," I said slowly as my eyes bore down at the fragile contraption. "I'm hoping it was just dirt clogging the gears,"

"Oh, I hope this works!" Ann said excitedly. Her cheek was nearly next to mine as she watched me work.

I felt my face redden underneath the pressure of her stare. Luckily, the door of the inn chimed and Ann jumped to greet the guest.

"Hello Harris!" she welcomed, "Ready for lunch?"

"I always am!" the constable chuckled as he removed his blue cap and used it to fan his flushed face.

"Harris~!" Ann said in a sing-song voice. "What is _that_?"

I looked to see Harris was carrying a small gift, wrapped in parchment paper and pink ribbon.

"I was under the impression your birthday was today!" the constable laughed as he presented the gift to her. "I think it came up over a few dozen lunches lately."

"Funny how that happened," Ann giggled wryly before tearing into the box.

I looked over at Harris in surprise. Just like Gray, I hadn't realized Ann was close with the constable as well. I was starting to realize just how loved Ann was in Mineral Town.

"Perfume!" Ann exclaimed as she held the round orange glass bottle to her nose.

"Aja said a girl always needs a nice perfume."

I would have thought the gift was too overtly feminine for Ann, but her expression was full of genuine gratitude.

"It smells so good~!" she breathed, spritzing some on her wrist and sniffing.

"I'm glad you like it," the policeman smiled. "Now, I believe lunch was mentioned?"

"Pick your table and I'll be over in a sec!" she ordered before she bounded towards me and offered her wrist.

"What do you think?" she asked, her cheeks flushed with excitement over her gift.

I inhaled deeply. The earthy scent of cedarwood mingled with a vibrant tang of citrus.

"Wow," I remarked as I raised my eyebrows. The refreshing scent suited my cheerful friend perfectly. "It smells incredible."

Ann's flushed cheeks darkened. "I think so too," she said bashfully before turning to take Harris's lunch order.

I resumed my work on the music box, my mind suddenly on wildflowers and fresh linen.

* * *

I was carefully screwing the winding key into the back of the music box when Ann set a plate of cookies on the table. Her new perfume was masked by the powerful scent of apples and cinnamon filling the air from the pies baking in the kitchen. Doug was walking through the bar, taking inventory of the various bottles of liquor before the dinner rush hit.

"Sweets are good when you're tired and working hard!" Ann smiled, stacking two cookies on top of one another and biting into them.

"Perfect timing," I told her, turning the blue music box to face her.

Her face lit up with anticipation. "It's ready?" she asked.

I nodded. "Don't get your hopes up too much. I only cleaned it and tightened a few screws," I said, downplaying my effort.

Ann pushed the remaining cookies in her mouth and chewed forcefully. Her hands freed, she ran her palm against the painted flowers before loosely grasping the turnkey. The box clicked loudly as she wound it.

"Here goes," she said nervously before lifting the lid.

The air seemed to lighten around us as a calming chime filled the space between us. It sounded like tiny bells as the tune was gently plucked out. Ann's vocals had been faithful to the melody, but she couldn't replicate the sweet harmony that ran alongside it. Now we listened to the treasured song as the notes wove together in unity. As if celebrating, the miniature Harvest Goddess twirled gracefully before the waterfall amidst the twinkling tune.

I looked up at Ann. Her electric blue eyes had softened from her usual energized spark to a dazzling shimmer. She gazed affectionally at the smoothly spinning goddess below, her lips shaped into a nostalgic grin.

Doug had abandoned his work. He stood behind the bar, his eyes closed and his smile poignant as he listened to the music.

I joined them, closing my eyes and allowing my own happy memories to return. But it wasn't childhood recollections that I recalled. It was Claire running to me, wildlife stuck to her overalls and burrs in her hair…Claire reading against my side in the stables under a shared blanket…Claire gawking at the twinkling expanse of night sky…

The tune began to slow, and with a final glissando, it ended. The Harvest Goddess stilled.

The dining room was quiet. I slowly opened my eyes, wondering if we all felt the same aching in our chest. Ann's shimmering eyes looked into mine tenderly.

"H-Happy birthday," I told her, averting my gaze to the music box.

"Thank you," she said with a tight voice as she closed the lid and rested her hands on the flowers. "I'm going to put this in my room."

She quietly rose and walked through the kitchen door.

"I…I usually don't allow myself to think of her," the innkeeper quietly admitted in a husky voice, his eyes still closed. With a clearing of his throat, he opened his eyes and resumed his work.

I looked longingly at the clock on the wall. It read five o'clock.

_What is she doing now?_ I wondered.

Ann returned to the dining room, her usual vibrant persona in full force.

"Let's hurry up and eat something! This place is about to start filling up, and we'll need all the energy we can get tonight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ann's birthday will continue in the next chapter! Have you ever watched a video of dairy cows let out to grass for the first time in spring? They are so happy! It's fun to write Cliff working with Ann. I always wished you could fix Ann's music box in FoMT. I wrote about the music box song with Final Fantasy VI's "Kids Run Through the City" in mind. You can listen to a music box version of the song on YouTube if you are curious! Just search "Final Fantasy VI ~ Lullaby Mix" It starts at 6:29!


	15. Haven't Heard the Half of It

It wasn't long after Ann and I emerged from the kitchen, having gorged ourselves on a makeshift dinner composed of several dozen chocolate chip cookies, when the regular crowd filed in through the doors of the inn. Each of the men appeared slightly dressed-up for the evening. Duke had tucked a pink cat blossom in the breast pocket of his purple vest. Basil still wore his green expedition clothes, though he had abandoned his feathered cap and field pack for the evening. Saibara's snowy beard was perfectly combed to a point, and even the wisps of hair that usually jutted from the side of his head were slightly flattened. Each guest held in their arms a bundle in various states of gift wrapping.

"You guys~!" Ann lilted, her face lit with an electrifying smile.

"My sweetest wine for the sweetest girl in town!" Duke sang, handing a chilled green bottle with a purple bow topper to Ann. "I never see you drinking. Now's the night to start!"

Ann giggled. "Perhaps after my shift! Thank you, Duke!"

"Open mine, Ann!" Basil cheered, holding a solid and beautifully wrapped gift. Based on its appearance, I suspected it was Basil's wife who prepared the gift. Ann handed me the wine bottle and tore through the elegant wrapping paper of Basil's gift.

"A cookbook?" she asked happily as she flipped through the pages of a hardback. Pictures of iced sweet loaves, grilled fish, and colorful salads flew by.

"Anna helped me write it," the botanist explained enthusiastically. "It's curated for using wildlife in the area as ingredients. It contains recipes for mountain stew, wild grape juices, bamboo rice—everything!"

"Thank you, Basil!" Ann sang. "This should come in handy for next year's Cooking Festival!"

"As will this, I hope," Saibara said in his raspy voice, humbly offering his present to her. Ann tore through the same newspaper wrapping Gray's gift had been wrapped in. She carefully opened a long rectangular box to reveal a gleaming kitchen knife inside.

"I aim to equip everyone in this town with the tools they need for success," he chortled.

"Dad will be _so_ jealous!" Ann laughed as she closed the box. "Thank you all so much! I'm looking forward to celebrating with you tonight!"

The men cheered back at the waitress.

"Now," Ann continued. "Cliff is helping me tonight as _his_ gift, so feel free to ask him for anything you need!" Ann clapped encouragingly.

I gave the thirsty crowd an uncomfortable wave, hoping I could keep up for the night.

* * *

"Duke would like another bottle of the merlot!" Ann called to me as she hurried back to the kitchen. For only having three guests in the dining room, they were keeping us busy. Yet other than a few short strands of red hair hanging loose around her forehead, Ann looked completely unfazed by our constant running back and forth.

I carefully set a short glass of iced whiskey on Saibara's table and hurried behind the bar to search the wine bottles lining the shelves. I still hadn't quite grasped Doug and Ann's bar organization, and the fact that the labels from Aja's Winery were all nearly identical to one another didn't help. I spotted the correct bottle as Ann burst through the kitchen door with Duke and Basil's dinners gracefully balanced on a round tray. She joked with the men, setting the large plates in front of them before I reached their table.

_It seems like I'm chasing behind her all day today!_

When she wasn't serving drinks and dinners, Ann had danced from table to table, pulling up a chair and chatting happily with each guest. I avoided the crowded dining room so much that I hadn't realized how my redheaded friend cultivated a friendship with every guest. I imagine she would have befriended the entire town if her work allowed her to. The parade of gifts she had been receiving all day was a testament to her cheerful spirit. The wholehearted acceptance made me want to stay around her, just to experience companionship without the burden of conversing myself.

"Welcome!" Ann's voice sparkled beside me before she bounced to the inn's entrance. I turned to see who was presenting her with a gift this time and found an unexpected face looking puzzled at the energetic waitress.

"Th-thank you, Ann," the doctor said, nonplussed at the small crowd before him. His posture was rigid and his dark eyes darted around the room. Unlike the other guests, he carried no gift.

"What can I help you with?" Ann said sunnily, though slight confusion was in her voice as well. The doctor was a rare sight in the inn.

"Dinner please," he said simply, seeming to regain his courteous and faintly aloof composure.

"Are you going to refill my drink or what, boy?" Duke laughed heartily, causing me to whip my head back towards him. "You can give Ann the eyes later!"

I felt my face burn with embarrassment while I clumsily uncorked the bottle. As I poured the wine into Duke's glass, I listened to the chatter in the pub and quickly found Ann's voice amongst them.

"…right place!" she responded. "Would you prefer to sit at a table or the bar?"

"The bar!" said a third voice that made my heart beat faster.

_Claire was here with the doctor?_

"My two favorite pupils!" Basil exclaimed as he stood to greet the pair behind my back.

I nearly overfilled Duke's glass with a large splash.

"This boy gets it!" he laughed, thirstily eyeing how the dark liquid nearly reached the rim of his glass.

"Enjoy," I mumbled, setting the men's second bottle on the green checkered tablecloth.

As I turned to head back to the bar, I caught a glimpse of Claire standing by the doctor's side. She wore a wrinkled white tank top and rolled capris, faded grass stains in various shades of blue, red, and purple around her knees. An old red plaid shirt was tied by the sleeves around her waist. Compared to the doctor, in his neutral colors and tailored shirt and slacks, Claire almost looked wild. The doctor's stiff posture visibly relaxed now that Claire was at his side. He smiled down at the farmer and murmured something inaudible to her. She looked brightly back up at him and giggled, dimples forming in her cheeks as she laughed.

"How're those pineapples doing?" Basil asked, though before Claire could respond, Duke was thanking her for the shipments of wild grapes. Even Saibara inquired whether she had considered upgrading her farm equipment again lately.

"Geez, if you old guys bombard the girl when she just comes in for a drink, you'll scare her off!" Ann exclaimed at the men. They finally allowed the pair to follow Ann to their seats. As Ann cheerfully led them to the end of the bar, I beelined for the kitchen in an irrational attempt to flee.

"Ah, good timing!" Doug called back over the sizzling of the grill. "Here's Saibara's stir fry. Run it out to him while it's still hot, will you?"

_So much for fleeing_ , I lamented as I lifted the steaming dish. Bracing myself to see the new pair in the dining room, I begrudgingly pushed my way through the swinging door. Sure enough, they sat side by side at the end of the bar nearest the kitchen. Ann was already pouring their wine while they read through the dinner menu. As I passed them, I heard the doctor's low clear voice over the others.

"Is it so obvious?" he chuckled. "I feel very out of place here tonight."

_I know the feeling_ , I reflexively thought as I walked out of earshot, before wanting to dismiss my thoughts. Why would I want to relate to him at all?

I set Saibara's dish before him.

"Ah, thank you, son," the grateful old man said as he stroked his beard.

"You're welcome...," I mumbled, my eyes trying to glance over at the pair at the bar again. It seemed I couldn't decide whether I wanted to watch them or not.

"Speak clearly now!" Saibara suddenly demanded.

"You're welcome!" I said with a startle as I gave the blacksmith my undivided attention.

"That's better. Always speak with pride!" he laughed before returning to his dish.

Slightly flustered, I attempted to hurry back to the safety of the kitchen again, but Ann stopped me.

"Hey, can you keep an eye on things out here? Dad wants to show me how to make his curry recipe!" she asked, her bright eyes shining with excitement at the opportunity. It was practically another birthday present for her.

"Sure," I swallowed. Ann gave me a brief hug and skipped towards the kitchen. I turned back to the bar and suddenly locked eyes with Claire. A strange look passed through her eyes before she smiled and waved me over. Feeling queasy, I walked behind the bar to face the newest diners.

"Hi Claire, Doctor," I said with a sheepish smile. The doctor nodded his greeting back at me, his glass of wine raised to his lips.

"Hey! Are you working here now?" Claire asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No, I just offered Ann my help tonight as a birthday present," I said.

"Oh, good," she said in that clipped tone she occasionally adopted. "Trent and I have spent the whole day together!" she suddenly announced.

The doctor smiled as he swallowed his drink.

"Really?" I asked, jealousy swelling within me though I kept my face pleasant. "What have you two been up to?"

"We hiked across Mother's Hill, had tea at the clinic, visited the library, went to the grocery store—"

I was internally reeling at the length of her list, but the doctor began to chuckle when she mentioned the supermarket. Claire turned quickly to him to give him a spirited smile, her cheeks turning dark pink.

"Do you have something to say?" she giggled.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said, his face alight with humor in a way I only ever saw when he was around Claire. "It's just, it's ludicrous! I can't believe you've just been eating rice this whole time!"

"I eat other things sometimes!" she said childishly, a wide grin on her face. "Besides, I thought it was better to invest my earnings back into my farm rather than my kitchen!" Claire caught sight of my confused smile and began to explain. "We stopped at my house for a bite to eat on our way to the beach, but Trent refused to eat rice balls and gave me a _long_ speech on the importance of eating my fruits and veggies."

"Mm!" the doctor said between pressed lips, attempting to quickly swallow his wine to speak. He held his finger up as though he wanted to continue his lecture, but Claire playfully rolled her eyes and refused him the opportunity.

"He insisted I go grocery shopping with him right then. And today was my lucky day! I managed to get Jeff up to a thirty-five percent discount!" she claimed proudly.

"He is apparently very proud of his, how did you phrase it?" the doctor asked through smiling lips. "His luxuriously silky and impeccably-groomed mustache?" he laughed.

"Are those not the exact words you would have chosen?" Claire giggled before turning her attention back to me. "So now I have a refrigerator stuffed with all the colors of the rainbow, but we were both too tired to make anything afterward. I've been dreaming about those spicy curries we had for your birthday, so I figured it was a good opportunity to eat here!"

"I've never tasted Doug's curry myself, but she's given it an outstanding review. Spicy foods are good for reducing inflammation too!" he said excitedly.

"Don't you get started again!" Claire playfully warned him before taking a drink from her wine glass.

I watched how comfortable they were together with a sinking feeling. _Of course_ she enjoyed his company. He was focused, successful, respected…the real question was why she enjoyed mine.

The door to the inn opened as Rick and Karen strolled in together, expertly wrapped presents in hand.

"Excuse me," I said to the doctor and Claire, though I doubted they minded my exit.

"Where's Ann?" smiled Karen as I walked over to her. She gave me a curious look with her almond-shaped green eyes.

"I-In the kitchen, but once I tell her you have presents for her, I'm sure she'll come out for a visit!" I laughed softly. "Um, have a seat by the bar and I'll get her."

Karen nimbly wrapped her free arm around Rick's elbow and led him to their usual seats near the silver register. As they sat down, they both gave a peculiar look towards the unusual pair at the end of the bar.

I swiftly ran to the kitchen door to fetch Ann and nearly crashed into her as she carried a tray with two plates of curry rice to the dining room. I quickly apologized and carefully took the tray from her hands. "Rick and Karen have presents for you," I smiled. "Take a load off for a second."

"Thanks, Cliff!" she called before skipping over to her friends.

I carried the tray towards Claire and the doctor, feeling slightly ashamed of wanting to overhear their conversation. I could hear the doctor's voice as I slowly approached and attempted to balance the dishes.

"Sometimes I have a hard time relating to my patients—" he let out a slight chuckle as he caught his mistake. "Sorry, I mean the townspeople. I was taught a good doctor upholds judicious rigor by maintaining an appropriate therapeutic distance," he explained. "Well, that served me well in the city, but according to Elli, it made me appear uncaring and cold when I took over this clinic. I've gotten much better now with her help. At least, I think I have."

"I would say so!" Claire laughed. "You're having dinner with one of your patients now!"

"Speaking of dinner," I interrupted as I set the plates in front of the pair. Claire's powder blue eyes lit up with anticipation and hunger. "Anything else I can grab for you?"

"Would you like some more wine?" Claire asked her dinner companion.

"Why not?" he smiled. "We were drinking the pinot noir."

"I'll be back shortly then," I said, resisting the urge to sigh. I walked down the bar to fetch the bottle for them.

"Cliff, look!" Ann bubbled. "Spa-boiled eggs from Rick and gourmet chocolates from Karen!" she cried, gesturing to the cardboard carton full of browned eggs and the blue heart-shaped box on the counter before them.

"You are going to love eating those," I smiled before beginning my search for the pinot noir.

"I still don't know how you can stand the stuff," Karen winced as she watched Ann pop a chocolate in her mouth and moan loudly.

"I like to eat all food!" Ann laughed.

"I'm sure Karen could make something inedible even to you!" Rick sniggered.

Karen lightly poked Rick in his side.

"Stop!" Rick suddenly gasped. He recoiled away from Karen, his arms defensively covering his torso. "You know I'm ticklish there!"

"Exactly," she said coolly, a smirk on her full lips. "I know _all_ your weak points. Keep that in mind next time you're about to say something idiotic."

"Ann, can you help me find the pinot noir?" I asked. "These labels all look the same."

"Third bottle from the left," she said without having to look my way.

"Ah, thanks!" I said, impressed by her experience. Bottle in hand, I returned to Claire's end of the bar.

"It's easy to be lonely in a big city," she said to the doctor before taking a bite from her fork.

"It's easy to be lonely in the country, too," the doctor confessed.

_Is he lonely here?_ I wondered, feeling unwillingly sympathetic again.

He took a bite from his meal as he saw me approaching, his face slightly flushed. I doubted it was from the heat of the curry. Claire looked like she wanted to say something but held her tongue and turned her attention to me.

"Good timing! I need a drink to calm my burning mouth!" she smiled at me as I uncorked the wine bottle. They were quiet as I refilled their glasses.

Reluctantly, I returned to the group at the other end of the bar. Rick held a cold pint of amber-colored beer while Karen swirled a glass of wine. They seemed to be arguing over which beverage was superior while Ann watched.

"You two are like an old married couple!" Ann giggled to her bickering friends. Rick immediately lost his words.

"Speaking of couples…" Karen said, her cheeks pink as she diverted attention away from the poultry farmer and her. "…what's going on down there?" she asked, discreetly tossing her long brunette hair towards Claire and the doctor.

"I don't know!" Ann said in an excited whisper. "Do you have any idea, Cliff?"

"I-I'm sure it's nothing," I stuttered unconvincingly.

"I've heard some rumors…" Rick added. Karen and Ann looked at him interestedly.

"Tell us all you know," Karen demanded, holding her finger threateningly an inch away from his side.

"Don't!" Rick ordered as he adjusted his glasses. Then he spoke in a voice so soft it was nearly inaudible. I found myself leaning in with Karen and Ann to listen.

"Mom told me that while she was waiting to see Dr. Trent last Sunday, Claire came in and gave him some mountain grass." Rick cast a glance at the pair at the end of the bar before resuming his story. "During the exam, Mom asked what he thought of the new farmer, and he said, 'I think she is inspiring!'" Rick nodded knowingly at his audience.

"And?" Ann whispered expectantly.

"And? ' _Inspiring'_!" Rick nodded earnestly.

"So?" Karen said quietly. "She _is_ kind of inspiring when you think about it."

"According to Mom, it was the _way_ he said it."

"How did he say it then?" Ann wondered.

"How should _I_ know?! I wasn't there!" Rick said loudly, obviously flustered.

"Shh!" Karen shushed, almost covering his mouth with her hand.

Claire and the doctor appeared too lost in whatever they were discussing to notice.

"Regardless, Ma thought she picked up on something, and she's usually right," claimed Rick in a significantly softer voice.

"That's true…" Karen nodded, blushing as she looked at her drinking buddy.

"We'll all find out eventually," Ann whispered wisely. "You can't keep anything secret in Mineral Town for long!"

We all became silent, thinking of our own secrets.

* * *

The dining hall grew louder as the glasses were repeatedly refilled. As one conversation grew louder, nearby talkers needed to raise their voice to be heard by their companions, and so the inn was soon as raucous as ever. Basil chatted with Saibara about tea, Duke was attempting to challenge Karen to a drinking contest, and Rick seemed to be discouraging them. Doug was still mysteriously hidden away in the kitchen despite everyone's dinners being finished long before, though a sweet aroma wafted from the kitchen door. As the guests' antics took over, Ann and I were only needed for the occasional refill. We leaned against the stone wall, allowing ourselves to rest after the dinner rush. I looked towards the end of the bar. Claire and the doctor's faces were flushed from the wine as they continued to chat over their drinks. I checked the clock on the wall.

_Shouldn't she be getting home soon if we're working in the morning?_

"You've been such a help for me today," Ann said, and I turned to see her smiling up at me. "Why don't you enjoy the rest of your night off?"

"You should unwind too, Ann. It's _your_ birthday," I suggested.

She looked into my eyes and blushed. "Only if you join me."

I nodded and let her lead me to the bar. I stopped her as she began to head behind the counter. "Allow me," I insisted. She beamed and skipped to the seat beside Karen, who appeared to take Rick's advice tonight.

I quickly grabbed two more wine glasses and filled them halfway with the chilled Moscato Duke gave Ann. As I worked, I attempted to tune out Karen and Rick's debate over Popuri's love life to hear Trent and Claire. It was impossible in all the noise. With a sigh, I turned to hand Ann her glass and leaned against the bar.

"You know, it's usually me in that seat," I remarked, realizing how our positions switched.

Ann set her glass down and swallowed a deep gulp of the white wine.

"I'm Cliff! Get me more omelet rice!" she belted in her girlish attempt at a deep voice.

"When have I ever said that?" I snickered. "You're not very good at impressions."

Ann laughed. "Are you any better? Do your impression of me!" she commanded.

"Oh, that's easy," I said. I grabbed Ann's glass and stole a sip of her wine.

"Very funny," she said flatly as I returned her glass to her, though I could see her round lips curving into a smile. She looked at her wine glass hesitantly.

"What?" I asked. "Are you scared you'll catch something from me?" It seemed unlikely; she was always stealing food from my plate.

"N-no…" she insisted. She brought the glass to her lips and took a red-faced drink.

Suddenly, the kitchen door swung open to reveal…a cake?

Doug was carrying a humungous layered two-tiered chocolate cake. White cream cheese frosting covered the round tops of each tier and drizzled down the sides of the dark cake. Raspberries were coated in the white frosting atop the cake.

"It's not a birthday without a cake!" Doug boomed in a jolly voice, demanding the entire dining room's attention.

"That's a familiar phrase," I said to Ann, but her electric blue eyes sparkled at the gigantic cake coming towards her.

It was apparent this was the present Doug had been preparing secretly all night.

* * *

The guests began to leave after they stuffed their bellies with dinner, drinks, and birthday cake. Gray and Kai stopped to wish Ann a happy birthday as they returned from their evening doing who knows what. Careful not to be seen by Doug, Kai offered to treat Ann to a free meal at the Snack Shack before he and Gray snuck their cake up to our room. As guests continued to leave in pairs, it was eventually just Trent and Claire left in the dining room. Attempting to ignore them, I helped Doug and Ann take the leftover cake back to the kitchen.

"You must be beat after spending the day with Ann!" Doug chuckled as the kitchen door swung shut. "She always wears me out too."

"Thanks, Dad," Ann said sarcastically as she opened the refrigerator. "You should head to bed, Cliff. We've got it from here."

"If you're certain," I yawned. "Happy birthday!" I told her for the final time as I headed to the kitchen door.

"I think Mineral Town is the better for having you," I heard the doctor say, his voice sounding slightly tipsy.

I froze as I realized I could hear their conversation from the doorway. I looked towards Doug and Ann, who were preoccupied with reorganizing the fridge to fit the leftover cake inside. Feeling slightly ashamed of my behavior, I stood still and listened at the door.

"I'm honestly still struggling to adapt though. I haven't been able to really get out and socialize too much. Just like before, I find I'm still spending most of my days working."

"But that's what you need to do," the doctor said simply. "I imagine being a farmer is similar to being a physician in that way."

Claire let out a lighthearted laugh. "What are you saying?"

"Well, when you're a farmer, you have to be there for your crops and animals. They depend on you to stay healthy, don't they? And when you're needed, whether it's morning, noon, or night, you're going to be there. It's the same for me. What we do is about _commitment_."

Claire was quiet for a moment.

"Trent, you're amazing," she said before hiccupping. "And you're so insightful when you're drunk!" she giggled.

"I'm not drunk," he calmly declared. "I'm buzzed."

I pushed through the kitchen door, my cheeks red from my realization at how pathetic I was being. My presence seemed to surprise the pair, and they looked around to finally notice they were the last of the patrons left.

"Wow, it's late," the doctor said as he gazed at the clock on the wall. It was slightly past ten o'clock.

"We never did make it to the beach," Claire laughed.

"There's still some time left tonight," the doctor offered.

Claire flashed my favorite smile at him. "Let's go then."

The doctor quickly left a substantial amount of gold coins on the bar counter before rising from his stool.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow morning!" I called to Claire as she headed to the inn's door with the doctor.

"See you tomorrow morning!" Claire giggled back as she and the doctor walked out into the night together.

I watched them as they left, thinking on the doctor's— no, Trent's— words. From the snippets of their conversation I happened to catch, I had to reluctantly admit that we were similar in some ways. And yet he was so different from me. Wishing I would change, I began to climb the stairs of the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the curse of having a single narrator! I wrote so much more of Claire and Trent's conversation. I was having a lot of fun just letting the characters run away with it! Too bad it wouldn't make sense for Cliff to pull up a seat, listen intently, and observe all their body language to boot, so a lot went to the chopping block!


	16. Land of Milk and Honey

In the days after Ann's birthday celebration, the inn began to bustle with unprecedented activity. Ann and Doug could be found racing around the inn, cleaning and freshening the additional guest rooms.

"And I thought I got the last room in the _whole_ inn," Kai drawled as he rolled his eyes. He had been leaning against the open door frame for some time, his tanned arms folded across his chest. He peered out into the hallway and periodically snickered.

"What are you even doing over there?" Gray grumbled over the commercials. We had been seated watching one of the last episodes of _My Dear Princess_ , and it was apparent that Kai's comments throughout the program had been getting on my roommate's nerves.

"Watching Doug run up and down the stairs," he said wickedly. "It's pretty entertaining. I've never seen him hustle quite like that before."

"Can you do that with your mouth shut then?" Gray said, raising the volume as the program returned to the screen.

"What's got him so busy?" Kai wondered aloud as the inn's tabby cat brushed adoringly against his black boots.

"The Cow Festival," I informed him.

In the brief moments I had been able to speak with Ann and Doug since Ann's birthday, they had explained how the inn was chockful of guests the night of the Cow Festival; out-of-towners came to join the festivities. "And I don't think Doug will appreciate it much if you keep laughing at him while he works. I know I don't." Though Doug treated Kai just as childishly as Kai treated Doug, it still bothered me to see him mock someone I respected.

"I miss the times when you were too shy to talk to me," Kai joked as he finally sat with us to finish the episode.

"Will you shut up already?!" Gray harshly asked Kai. "The Demon Lord and the Hero are about to fight! I've waited thirty episodes for this!" He leaned closer to the TV, his eyes fixated on the screen.

Kai leaned back nonchalantly, apparently unfazed by Gray's outburst.

"Sure, but one last thing: the Demon Lord beats the Hero then heals all his wounds."

Perhaps Kai wasn't so unfazed after all.

"Goddammit!" Gray exclaimed upon hearing the spoiler.

* * *

Claire and I passed the clear hot days working together again. I never did ask her why she had distanced herself from me in early summer. Regardless of the reason, I was glad it had ended. Together, we cared for her animals, watered her crops, weeded her field, and harvested basketfuls of onions, corn cobs, and tomatoes. The spiky pink flowers on the pineapple plants had begun to fuse together but still appeared worryingly far from harvest.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was grateful to Trent for ending the rice ball lunches. Now we regularly dined on sandwiches, salad, and mixed juices. Some of my favorite moments were spent in her kitchen, slicing freshly harvested tomatoes, and eating succulent strawberries before they could be blended with lemonade.

"I wonder if I could grow strawberries here?" Claire pondered, biting into one of the juicy fruits.

"Perhaps you can sweet-talk Jeff into special ordering some seeds for you," I suggested, my eyes on her enticingly red lips.

"I'll need to be very good at sweet-talking to get away with that," she giggled.

"It sounds like you get a lot of practice," I joked, unable to tear my eyes away.

"I could always use more," she smiled before her face lit up with an idea. "Oh, Cliff~," she started in a simpering tone. "Look how _strong_ your arms are~!" she sighed, running her fingertips lightly up my forearm to my shoulder. "It's amazing how hard you work. With muscles like that, I bet you could pick me up and hold me like I'm weightless~!"

I felt my face burn with the memory of her touch.

"I must be better than I think. You're blushing!" she laughed, her voice normal again.

"It's just hot in here," I childishly asserted.

"Whatever you say," she smiled and we returned to preparing lunch.

Buckley rested on his dog bed as we carried our lunches to her living room table together.

"Tomorrow's a holiday you know, and I don't want to miss _another_ summer festival. I haven't been to one all season," Claire sighed. "Do you mind coming by early in the morning to help me tend to the animals and water the crops before the Cow Festival starts? You can have the rest of the day off!"

"Not at all," I said, suddenly deciding to go to the Cow Festival too. "I'll head to the square with you afterward if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," she smiled. "Though I'm surprised you're not coming with Ann."

"You are?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well, yeah! You spent the Horse Races and Cooking Festival together, and you brought her to Beach Night," Claire said with a bright smile.

"I hadn't realized that," I said. She was correct, I did tend to spend festivals with Ann.

"It's fine," Claire laughed, her cheeks light pink. "I plan on meeting Trent tomorrow afternoon myself."

_Of course she does_ , I thought to myself. _At least we'll have the morning together_.

* * *

It was just turning six in the morning when I quietly entered the inn's kitchen the next day. I planned on having a quick bite to eat before heading to Claire's. Ann turned and quietly greeted me, sleep still lingering in her blue eyes.

"Morning!" she said quietly. "Dad is sleeping in a bit before the long day starts!" She gestured down the hallway.

"How unlike him," I whispered with a smile as I helped myself to the blueberry waffles she prepared.

"So, we're both working today?" she asked as she flooded her breakfast with syrup.

"Just until the festival starts," I told her. I was already excited to spend the morning with Claire again. "Are you not going to the Cow Festival?"

"No, there's too much work to do still. We'll be checking in guests all day."

"You seem to work on a lot of holidays," I noted sympathetically.

"They can be the busiest times of the year for the inn!" she said before happily biting into a forkful of waffles.

"Don't you ever feel left out?" I wondered.

"Not so much. I actually like working here, you know. Plus, I still get to go to some, like the Fireworks Festival." Ann flashed her blue eyes to me and blushed.

"What's that festival like?" I asked, curious.

"Well…" Ann started, though she seemed to choose her next word carefully. "…people go down to the beach to watch a huge firework show. Saibara spends most of the summer making them just for this one night! Oh, and Kai makes a lot of good food for it too!" Her voice became increasingly more excited as she described the food. "There's pizza, pasta, baked corn, snow cones, everything!"

"Sounds fun," I nodded before hurrying to finish my breakfast.

"I'll be free that night…" Her tone indicated she was going to say something further, but she merely fidgeted. I ate my waffles as I waited for her to continue speaking.

"It's next Saturday…" she added as she looked at me expectantly. The kitchen was quiet as I swallowed my last bite.

"She wants to go with you." Doug's rumbling voice came from the hallway. I jumped, not realizing he had awoken. The floorboards creaked under him as he joined us.

"Geez, Dad!" Ann cried out, her face thoroughly flushed.

"What? It sounded like you needed help," the innkeeper chuckled as he took the last of the waffles. "Ask him already!"

Ann seemed to hesitate before she spoke again.

"Do you want to go to the Fireworks Festival?" she asked. She held her breath as she waited for my response.

"Sure," I said as I took my dishes to the sink, wondering why she was struggling so hard to say she wanted. I checked the time. I really needed to get going if Claire and I wanted to catch the start of the festival.

Ann's red face lit up. "Really? I'll be looking forward to it!" she said happily. "Don't worry about your dishes, I'll take care of them! Now get to work already!" she demanded.

I quickly thanked them and pushed through the kitchen door.

"You can thank me later!" Doug laughed to his daughter, his voice fading behind me as I moved closer to the exit.

* * *

"Almost done!" Claire called from behind her bedroom door. I fidgeted as I waited another five minutes. We had finished our morning work just in time to stop inside and freshen up for the festival. I merely washed my face, hands, and arms. Claire, however, almost looked like a different person when she hurried into her living room.

_Wow_.

I looked at her with wide eyes. Her stained denim work overalls had been replaced with a lavender summer dress. Pink, white, and grey roses decorated the chiffon. The light fabric hung easily around her waist before fanning out into a breezy skirt that ended just above her knees, showing her smooth tanned legs. Her collar dipped to a point in the center of her chest, slightly revealing her cleavage. I felt my face redden at the sight of her skin. It wasn't any more than she typically showed in her overall shorts and tank tops, yet it seemed so different with her playful dress.

"You look…great," I breathed as I took the sight of her in. It wasn't entirely true. She looked _beautiful_. Her long honey-colored hair cascaded around the ruffled shoulders of her dress, free of any plant life or dirt. I already thought she was pretty before, but now that she was so naturally and effortlessly put together, I felt overwhelmed.

"Thanks, you're not half bad yourself," she smiled. Her cheeks glowed light pink as she leaned down to lace up a pair of suede ankle boots. I realized I was staring and turned my attention to my own clothes.

_What does she even mean?_ I wondered. I wore the same clothes I always wore.

"It's getting close to ten," Claire announced with a quick glance to the chipped grandfather clock. "Should we head out?"

I nodded as I stood and attempted to smooth my clothes, feeling slightly self-conscious.

We stepped through the doorway and began to make our way up the dirt path, chatting about the last _My Dear Princess_ episode I watched with Kai and Gray.

"Do you hear that?" Claire suddenly asked me.

I listened intently, noticing a distant tinkling sound.

"Are those bells?" I wondered.

The tinkling grew into a loud ringing as we reached the cobblestones of South Mineral Town. When we turned near the smithy, we both stopped in surprise.

"What on earth…?!" Claire giggled aloud and her mouth widened into a cheek-dimpling grin.

A large crowd was gathered near the path leading to the base of Mother's Hill. Some faces were familiar, though the clothes they wore were not. Rick and Karen appeared to lightly tease one another's appearance. Karen wore a white blouse with a square neckline and lacey short sleeves. A richly green bodice dress flowed down to her knees, the fabric intricately embroidered with flowering light green and red grapevines. A satin red apron was tied tightly around her waist. Her long brunette hair had been intricately braided, though her blonde-highlighted bangs hung loosely around her face in curls. She played absentmindedly with the large charm hanging from her velvet choker.

Rick was dressed equally strangely. Instead of his usual green sweater, he wore a short-sleeved striped white button-down shirt and olive green embroidered vest with golden buttons. His loose beige cotton pants were tucked into a pair of shining boots. As my eyes drifted across the crowd, I realized nearly all of the Mineral Town residents in view had donned similar outfits of various colors, patterns, and embroidery. They seemed excited to be in their new clothing. Karen even gave a spin, setting her skirts spinning around her.

"We are still in Mineral Town, right?" Claire asked, sounding amused and confused.

"I honestly have no idea…" I admitted.

Other faces in the crowd were unknown, and I wondered if these were the first of the visitors Ann had mentioned. Based on their clothing, they appeared to be residents of neighboring towns and nearby farmlands rather than the city. Regardless, they seemed equally if not more excited as they regularly craned their necks towards the path to Mother's Hill, searching for the approaching bells.

The bells were jangling loudly when we reached the crowd, and another sound accompanied them; the sound of hooves beating into the ground. Before we could ask anyone what was happening, the crowd burst into loud cheering. Several hands pointed to the base of the woods, revealing the source of the excitement.

"Oh my Goddess!" Claire said aloud, her face alight and her eyes sparkling at the sight before her.

Ranchers, herders, and farmers directed a parade of perfectly groomed cattle out of the base of Mother's Hill. Their caretakers led them with leads attached to extravagantly decorated leather halters. Vibrant garlands, colorful flower crowns, and floral headdresses adorned the cows, all intricately handwoven with flowers and greenery. Some rose elaborately high into the air, while others ran along the cow's neck, embellishing the cattle with a kaleidoscope of colors. Bells hung across their broad chests, filling the air with the sound of cheerful rhythmic ringing as the procession headed to Rose Plaza.

"They are so adorable!" Claire cooed as the cattle passed by us in long easy strides. Similar "oohs" and "ahs" could be heard from the crowd.

Once the last flowery cow jingled into town, the group followed it into Rose Plaza, eager to partake in the festivities that awaited.

The town square was completely transformed. As the cattle were herded into the park where the horse racing tent once stood, they passed several booths selling crafts and food. Saibara was already seated at his tables, an array of brushes, cowbells, and milkers arranged on one and sparkling jewelry on the other. Each of the competitors had a stand featuring their farm's dairy and produce. Anna and Manna were setting up their own bakery sale stand as Sasha hurried over to them to admire their attire. Nearby, Mayor Thomas chatted merrily with a band as they set up their strings, flutes, and brass horns. In the center of the square, a low wooden stage had been built and Gotz walked along its perimeter, ensuring it was structurally sound.

"What do you think that's for?" I asked Claire and pointed to the platform.

"It's for dancing," Rick suddenly chimed as he and Karen walked beside us. "These cobblestones are easy to trip over, especially after a few drinks."

"Do you dance?" Claire asked Rick with an encouraging smile. I could tell she was excited the poultry farmer was talking with her again.

"More than I'd like too," he said with a grim smile. "For the longest time, I was the only guy my age in the village, so all the girls used me to practice."

"Leave it to you to make dancing out to be a chore," Karen said. "He actually loves dancing."

Rick seemed to want to bicker with her, but Claire spoke out first. "You both look so good in your outfits! Why is everyone wearing them?" she asked. Nearly all of the townspeople were dressed similarly, with the young bachelors being the exception. I assumed it was because, like Claire and I, they were originally from out-of-town. Reluctantly, my eyes searched for a sign of Trent, but I found none.

"Thanks for the compliment," Karen said as she twirled her skirts, and Rick adjusted his glasses with a blush.

"It's tradition, and that's enough of a reason for most of us natives," Rick explained.

"Plus, aren't they just cute?" Karen laughed. "Did you know that the side the woman ties her apron bow on signals if she's single?"

"Really? I wouldn't have thought the Cow Festival would be so flirty," Claire giggled as her eyes scanned the plaza, examining the various apron bows.

"Left means you're single," Karen explained, pointing out Mary. Her elegant bodice was burnt orange and intricately embroidered with berries and leaves. Her navy blue skirt ended below her knees, a grey and white striped apron embroidered resting on it. The bow of her apron rested on her left side, and she was soon approached by a bashful traveler. Shortly after, Gray rushed to join the two, dressed in his usual work clothes and appearing incredibly out of place and annoyed at the stranger.

"Right means you're taken," Karen said, showing her own red satin bow with a wink towards Rick. I noticed his face was bright red now.

"Tied at the back means you're a widow, and tied at the front…" she started, pointing out Popuri. The frills of her white blouse dipped into a sweetheart neckline and rested off-shoulder. White polka dots dotted her pastel green button-up bodice playfully. Fastened over her light pink gingham skirt was a lacey white apron embroidered with pink rosebuds and daisies, tied neatly at the front in an oversized bow. She flirted with Kai nearby, who was simply dressed in his casual summer clothes. "Well, it either means you're a virgin or your romantic life is no one else's business. I wonder what Popuri's saying?"

"I can't believe my sister's being so ridiculous," Rick sighed as Claire giggled at Popuri's forwardness. I couldn't help but crack a smile too.

"So, Claire," Karen started, her strong dark eyebrows arched with devious curiosity. "What side would you tie your apron on?"

"Karen!" Rick called out, clearly embarrassed. It appeared the two were still wondering about Claire and Trent.

"I wouldn't wear my heart on my apron," Claire joked, though her cheeks were pink. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let out a relieved gust of air.

"So coy!" Karen laughed melodically. "We'll figure it out eventually," she said almost menacingly as she and Rick went off to open the dancing.

Claire and I entered the park the cows had been guided into. The cattle herd spread out across the grass, some grazing, some napping, but all of them seemingly unaware of the exciting atmosphere amongst the festival-goers. A bouncing polka number from square joined the jingling of the cowbells. Multiple dancing feet could be heard stomping on the smooth wooden stage while the rhythmic clapping of onlookers kept beat. The competing farmers in the park encouraged people to speak with them and admire their livestock as Barley began his rounds, carefully judging each cow. Claire and I headed over to pet a large docile cow adorned in braided blossoming wreaths while its owner spoke with Barley.

"This one has nicer hair than I do!" Claire laughed as we ran our hands against the pied black and white coat. "How is it so soft?"

"Before pageants, my mom would have us condition our cow's coat," I recalled the few evenings Ma and I spent lathering the silky lotion into our heifer's coat. "She always let me do the brushing afterward, and she would rub baby oil on the udders!" I laughed at the memory.

"Is that something you're supposed to do?" Claire worried, likely concerned she had been neglecting Enid.

"You should balm udders in winter if it gets too dry and cold, but it was mainly for show. Ma thought it gave our cows a shining advantage. We did win a blue ribbon with a heifer or two."

"It must be incredible for business to claim first place!" Claire said longingly. "Did you ever come here for the Cow Festival?" Claire asked.

"No, our village had our own event, but it was much smaller than this and much less flowery," I laughed as I admired the rainbow of zinnias lining the cow's halter. In truth, it had been a bit boring. "We mainly lead the cow around a ranch while judges examined things like udder depth and spring of rib."

"That's exactly the kind of thing I'm looking at, young man, in addition to the dairy quality of course," Barley said to us as he joined our examination of the cow.

"Ah, this is Dahlia," he said in his creaky voice as he flipped through the pages of his clipboard. "Beautiful Holstein, don't ya think? This ranch got their start breedin' from some of my herd, you know," the proud rancher said as he repeatedly circled around the clueless animal. "Exceptional rear and feet," he proclaimed as he patted Dahlia on the rear and scribbled notes onto his clipboard. "Now, I'm goin' to check out that Jersey!" he said with a whistle, pointing excitedly to a picturesque fawn-colored cow. As its nervous owner saw Barley heading over to meticulously measure the angle of the cow's pasterns, he quickly guided the cow's glossed feet to their ideal placement to show-off her full pink udders.

"I have a lot to learn before I enter Enid next year," Claire sighed.

"Good thing you have an expert in town," I nodded.

"And good thing he works for me!" she added.

"I was talking about Barley, but I'm flattered," I blushed.

We strolled past the flowered cows, ogling them with the other villagers and travelers. Claire gasped when she caught sight of Popuri and May rubbing the belly of a lounging Guernsey.

"A cow tummy rub!" she squealed, hurrying over to join the girls. I laughed as she knelt down and began rubbing both of her hands along the massive reddish-brown belly of the cow. The cow breathed lazily, basking in the affection and attention.

"You look so cute, Claire!" Popuri gawked.

"Thanks," Claire said with pink cheeks to match the roses on her dress. "I love the dresses you are all wearing! Especially yours, May!"

The little girl grinned back at Claire as she looked admiringly at her long red skirt and matching plaid apron. "It was my mommy's when she was little!" she proudly announced. Her sleeves were puffed under her dark green bodice and she fidgeted with her high collar. Like Karen, both girls wore their hair in braids. May's was plaited into tight long pigtails, whereas Popuri's pink hair was braided into two buns atop her head, white roses tucked around them.

"I wish I had an extra dress to lend you!" Popuri lamented. "Wouldn't she look even cuter in one, Cliff?"

The mental image of Claire in an even flirtier frilly dress made my face feel hot.

"That looks like a yes to me!" Popuri giggled.

"It would be nice to participate," Claire admitted, and I wondered back to her conversation I overheard with Trent. She was wanting to fit in more with the community, wasn't she?

"What if you braid your hair?" I suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Popuri gushed loudly, raising to her knees. "I'll do your hair for you!"

The cow raised its white head, appearing annoyed that attention had been diverted to Claire.

"I'd like that!" Claire beamed, kneeling in the grass in front of Popuri.

Popuri sent the little girl to pick pink cat flowers as she swiftly began dividing Claire's hair and nimbly weaving the sections together in a complicated style. As she worked, we chatted about the festival.

"I've been trying to convince Rick to let me accessorize the chickens for the Chicken Festival for ages now!" Popuri pouted. "He says hens are too dignified for it, whatever that means."

"Can you imagine Clucky in one of these girl's headdresses?" I asked Claire, looking at the tall flower arrangement atop the now dozing Guernsey's head.

"There is no way she would allow that!" Claire laughed.

"Quit making her laugh!" Popuri commanded me as she began wrapping the braid around Claire's head. "I need her to stay still!"

Claire and I made eye contact and attempted to stifle our chuckling.

When May returned, she and Popuri began to tuck pink cat blossoms into Claire's hair.

"Barley's not coming over to judge me next, is he?" Claire asked sarcastically as the girls fussed over the flowers in her hair.

"I'm afraid you lack too much dairy character to win the blue ribbon," I teased her.

"Thank Goddess!" she laughed.

"Cliff…!" Popuri warned.

"Sorry, I'll be quiet."

"No way, you're already too quiet!" Claire insisted, resting her hand on my knee. I looked at her hand curiously, and she quickly pulled it away.

"All done!" Popuri and May announced simultaneously.

"It feels good to have the hair out of my eyes!" Claire asked, as she delicately felt her hair. "How do I look?"

"Like you belong here," I said with a gentle smile. Popuri had wrapped the golden braids into an elegant plaited crown that was charmingly adorned with pale pink blossoms. Loose strands hung down to frame Claire's beautiful face as she smiled at me.

"Should they braid yours too?" she joked.

"Ooh, please?" May begged.

"I've never done a boy's hair," Popuri pondered, her head cocked to the side.

"No thanks ladies," I said, rising to my feet. "I think I need a break from the flowers."

"Let's check out the shops!" Claire said, taking my hand and leading me to the plaza with a final thank you to Popuri and May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to spice up the game's holidays a bit, and so based part of the Cow Festival on the Almabtrieb, a European festival in the Alps celebrating the return of cattle herds from the mountains after summer grazing ends. Herders decorate the cattle in elaborate headdresses and bells, and everyone spends the days eating, drinking, and dancing to celebrate the homecoming!
> 
> If it's not clear, the girls of Mineral Town are wearing various styles of dirndls, some more traditional, some more fanciful. I couldn't bring myself to put the men in lederhosen though! haha


	17. Dance 'Til the Cows Come Home

The festivities were in full swing in the town square. The small band played a light galloping tune. In the center stage, several children interlocked hands as they skipped in a clumsy circle to the music. Occasionally the chain would be broken when Stu didn't want to hold hands with a strange girl. The audience tapped their feet to the beat and laughed as the children bumped into one another. The shops were fully set up, with crowds of hungry shoppers filling baskets with herbed cheeses and country butter. The aroma of buttered popcorn, fresh bread, and smoked meats filled the air as the farmers peddled their goods.

I watched as Claire searched amongst the faces in the square. I realized it must be afternoon by now.

"Isn't Trent supposed to come soon?" I asked, my heart sinking at the thought.

"He said he would, but he also warned me work might keep him," she shared as she craned her neck.

"Let's have fun until then," I smiled, hoping she wouldn't realize my fun would likely end with his arrival.

We browsed the stands for festival treats. Claire and I eyed the bake sale Anna, Sasha, and Manna organized. Berry and cream pastries, cakes, and iced cookies rested across the tablecloth.

"Care for a treat?" Sasha offered after complimenting Claire's appearance.

"Definitely!" Claire agreed, buying two of the pastries and offering me one.

"Let me treat you today!" Claire insisted.

"I'll get the next one," I promised, being admittedly reckless with my money.

We hurried off to enjoy our sweets before Manna noticed us, buying a variety of snacks for each other from other booths as we watched the children clear the stage. Duke and Manna, Sasha and Jeff, and Anna and Basil were among the older couples who began to dance to the slower tune, all of them dressed in festival attire.

We wandered into a canopy tent with a couple of picnic tables inside. Friends sat and chatted over cold ales, fruity schnapps, honey wine, and root beers. Claire checked the time.

"It's not too early for you to drink, is it?" she asked.

"Not for the Cow Festival," I smiled, and we quickly ordered drinks.

"Cliff! Claire!" Kai called to us. "Come join us!" he invited, gesturing to Gray and Mary.

We took our seats and Kai and Mary quickly complimented Claire's appearance.

"We were just talking about the Fireworks Festival!" Kai sang with a pointed look at Gray, who lowered the brim of his hat. "Are you two planning on going?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Claire confessed. "But I'm going to try!"

"I'm going," I said to Claire with a smile.

"Really?" Kai drawled with a smirk. "Did Ann ask you or did you ask her?"

"She asked me this morning," I said matter-of-factly. I thought I felt Claire stiffen next to me, but Kai appeared to jump from his seat in surprise.

"Wow, I admire how courageous she is. What do you think?" Mary asked with an intentional look to Gray, who appeared to want to disappear.

"Courageous?" I asked before taking a drink from my beer.

"Yes! People here are a little old-fashioned, so unless you're Karen, it's a little unorthodox for a girl to ask a boy out on a date," Mary nodded.

"A date?" I asked, careful to sound as casual as I could muster while internally, I was panicking.

_Ann had asked me on a date? And I said yes?!_

"If you're asked to the festival, it's a date," she said with an embarrassed giggle.

I felt my face burn crimson at my mortifying realization.

_How am I going to tell Ann I can't go now?!_

"You're turning red again!" Claire suddenly laughed. "You can't hide it, Cliff. I've thought for a while that you like her."

"What do you mean?" I said, feeling a little nauseous.

"The whole town talks about it!" Kai laughed.

_Oh man._

"I didn't realize…"

"Don't be so shy!" Claire said playfully. "Trent and I get gossiped about too. Everyone does!"

"Ah yes, the _love_ doctor!" Kai said sarcastically, causing Claire to blush a deep red too.

I took a long drink, finishing my beer in one go before ordering another one.

We continued to chat together about less panic-inducing topics, and I was able to relax again after a couple more drinks. I found myself watching Rick and Karen as they danced across the stage in each other's arms.

_I wonder what it would be like to hold Claire like that?_

"Want to give it a try?" Claire asked.

"What?" I said, worried I may have voiced my thought out loud.

"Do you want to dance?" she laughed. "You've been staring for a while!"

"I don't know the steps," I said sheepishly as I watched the specific movements the group made.

"I'm sure we could learn!" she said excitedly. I realized she had drunk a couple of apple schnapps mixers. "Besides, I've already mastered farming."

Her comment made me snort with laughter.

"It's true! Now I need to focus on becoming a world-class dancer!" She jumped up, gesturing for me to follow her to the stage.

"I suppose it wouldn't be a bad skill to add to my resume," I laughed and stood to follow her, feeling the warm buzzing of the alcohol in my limbs.

We watched as the dance ended and Mayor Thomas announced the next one. Karen and Rick stayed on the stage while other couples cleared off. Claire and I climbed the wooden steps to join, taking our place in a circle with the other couples.

"Just watch Rick and Karen and we'll figure it out!" Claire insisted. We saw Rick wrap his hand around Karen's waist and take her right hand in his left. Karen gracefully rested her other hand on his shoulder, and they held the pose as they waited for the music to begin.

"Alright," I gulped, taking Claire's hand in my own. She stepped closer to me, and I suddenly realized how close our faces were. Her flowery scent filled the air between us, only enhanced by the delicate wildflowers placed into her hair. Tenderly, I slid my hand around her waist, feeling how cool and smooth the chiffon of her dress felt against my palm. I looked into her powder blue eyes with bated breath, already feeling as if I were dancing.

Manna's voice carried loudly across the stage as the band changed their sheet music.

"It's so good to see another young man dance! I was worried it would only be Rick again this year. I swear, those city boys are too conceited to learn a simple folk dance. And Dr. Trent isn't even here! Why, what was Aja thinking running off to a place full of such men?"

Her chattering was masked as the band sprung to life. Light violins joyfully sang out a quick waltz-like folk tune. Immediately, the other couples began moving together and the circle turned, the skirts of the women fanning out as their partners guided them with sweeping steps in a circle across the stage.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Claire snickered. We laughed and eyed the other couples, attempting to memorize their steps as we awkwardly hopped together and moved with the tide of the dancers. Just as we felt we were keeping up, the music swelled and the couples suddenly parted. The women spun to form an inner circle, causing Claire to stumble as she rushed to meet them. They clapped on the beat then spun back to their partners.

"I wasn't prepared for that!" Claire giggled as she spun back into my arms, nearly knocking the breath out of me with her elbow.

The circle continued to rotate. Suddenly, the music trilled. Rick released Karen's waist and held his arm high as she twirled underneath it. I did the same to Claire, enjoying the sight of her lavender dress spinning around her. We bounced together again until the music swelled and the men broke away to form an inner circle. I managed to clap off beat before I returned to Claire, who was laughing so hard she was having trouble dancing. I couldn't help laughing along with her. As the music trilled, I twirled Claire again, who tripped and erupted into giggles. It appeared she couldn't keep up with the steps and laugh at the same time, and Rick and Karen came dangerously close to running into us.

"We're almost done!" I encouraged her as she gasped for breath. Finally having a basic idea of the moves, I directed her through the sweeping steps as she held my hand tightly and laughed into my shoulder.

Finally, the song began to slow as the men twirled their partners again. Rick and Karen bowed and curtsied to one another as the tune ended, whereas Claire and I merely succeeded in stifling our laughter.

"We have to do that again!" Claire said, her grin wide on her red face.

"After another drink," I said, and we took the steps off the stage to the cobblestoned plaza.

Claire tapped Rick and Karen's shoulders as we all headed to the beer tent.

"Do you think they'll call for that dance again?" she asked.

"Probably. They cycle through them all again before the festival ends in the evening," Rick said knowledgeably.

"Then will you please teach us how to do it?" she asked.

"You sure? You seemed to manage pretty well when you weren't laughing," Karen said playfully.

"Hey, I was laughing the entire time!" Claire giggled.

"Alright," Karen said. "After a drink and a bite to eat, I'll run you through the girl's part."

"It'll be a nice break having another guy our age who can dance it," Rick said as he patted my shoulder. "I'll teach you the lead."

* * *

Rick was a very particular teacher, drilling me through the steps as Karen and Claire enjoyed glasses of honey wine and chatted together. After the grueling lesson, we were happy to switch places. Just as we sat down to eat pretzels and enjoy another pint of beer, Rick caught sight of Kai and Popuri attempting to sneak off to the beach together.

"Nope," he said simply. He quickly raised to his feet and chugged his beer. Setting the empty glass on the table, he stomped after them, pretzel in hand.

I enjoyed the moment of peace as I listened to live music and watched Karen teach Claire her steps. Claire watched Karen in the same intent way she listened to me when I first showed her how to farm. I smiled as the afternoon sunlight shined on her golden braids and her floral dress twirled around her as Karen spun her.

"Mind if I join you?" a slightly slurred voice asked.

"Carter!" I said in surprise as the priest clumsily took his seat next to me, a glass of honey wine in his hand. He appeared hot under his black robes.

"It's nice to catch you at a gathering. Looks like you are having a good time today!" he said, gesturing to Claire.

"Did you see the dance?" I asked, a little embarrassed.

"Yes," he chuckled. "That was something. I've never seen you as happy as you were when you were dancing with Claire."

"She just has that effect on people," I joked, pointing out how Karen was laughing alongside Claire.

"Maybe, but isn't it time to start being honest with yourself?" Carter loudly asked before sipping at his wine. His question surprised me.

"What are you talking about all of a sudden?" I said with a nervous laugh. "Are you drunk?"

"I'm talking about your feelings for Claire," he said candidly. "The rest of this town may favor idle gossip over clear perception, but I do not."

"So you've heard the rumors about me and Ann too?" I asked.

"Of course! I think I may have started a few of them," he laughed. "And I was hoping they'd come true until you started talking about Claire."

I took a drink of my beer as I mulled over his words.

"I am honest with myself," I asserted. "I wasn't before, but I am now."

"Then why are you attempting to hide your feelings?" Carter pressed on.

I carefully chose my words. It seemed so simple to me, but it was difficult to explain.

"I…I've hurt the people I care about before, by selfishly pursuing what I want," I confessed.

"Is it selfish to tell someone how you feel?" he wondered out loud instead, causing me to furrow my brow. "The Harvest Goddess demands we show love to her children, as well as be genuine to those around us. Is it not more selfish to withhold your affection? To deny Claire the opportunity to know you care for her?"

I took another drink as his words sunk in.

"How are you still so preachy even when you're drunk?" I asked.

"Be authentic, Cliff," Carter encouraged before he let out a chuckle. "Don't let any more opportunities to do so pass you by!"

"Carter…" Though one part of me wanted to argue with him, the rest of me was grateful. "Thanks for your help. I hadn't thought about it that way."

Carter smiled back at me. "You're welcome. I think I could help you a lot more if you would speak openly with me about your troubles."

Before I could respond, Claire ran over to join us, her chest heaving for air. Karen coolly followed after her.

"I'm ready!" Claire proclaimed. "I swear, I won't laugh at all next time!"

"But I like your laugh," I insisted, causing Carter to give me an approving nod.

"Then I promise I won't make anyone watching us laugh! I'm going to get one last drink!" she said before she hurried off.

"Where's Rick?" Karen asked, searching for him amongst the crowd.

"He went after Kai and Popuri a while ago," I explained. "They're at the beach."

A dark shadow seemed to pass over Karen's face. "Did he really ditch me for his sister's boyfriend?" she huffed before hurrying to the stone stairs leading to Mineral Beach.

"I'll leave you and Claire alone," Carter smiled as he heaved himself off the bench. "I want to sample the milk and cheese while I'm here anyway!"

And just as quickly as he appeared, Carter disappeared amongst the crowd. Claire joined my side, another apple schnapps cocktail in hand.

"Carter left? I was hoping I could get him drunk and ask about the Harvest Sprites!" Claire sighed.

"Goddess, you'd take advantage of a priest like that?" I teased. "The Sprites will never help you if you're that kind of person. Besides, I kind of think he was drunk already."

We continued to gather our bearings as the sun lowered in the sky. I found myself recalling more happy memories of home to her without feeling the usual pang of remorse. It was a relief.

"We once had a calf that was just the _worst_ ," I said, probably too loudly. "Every time I tried to clip the lead to her halter, she'd kick up her back legs and run a few feet out of reach. I'd run over to her, and she would just twitch her tail and lick her nose until I would get close, then she'd do it again, and again, and again!" Claire laughed appreciatively, probably more at my wild gesturing than my actual story, but it encouraged me, nonetheless. "I would chase her around the farm for a good twenty minutes until I managed to catch her! Even then, I could only do it by picking up her feed and pretending to eat it so she would get jealous and come closer."

"She was playing with you! Cute!" Claire sang.

"I think so too, but it was so cutely annoying at the time," I agreed, finishing my drink.

Mayor Thomas called out our dance for the last time.

"Shall we?" I asked her, standing up and offering my hand.

"Of course!" she agreed, finishing her wine quickly and rising with my help. I held her hand as we walked onto the stage and took our place among the other dancing couples. Once again, we held onto each other, waiting for the music to start.

"You smell so good, do you know that?" I told her, apparently having lost my filter from the drinks.

She blushed slightly. "I probably just smell like wine at this point," she laughed.

"No, you smell like wildflowers…" I started, but the same song began with the joyful violins again.

This time, we easily kept up with the other couples, either from our practice or from the alcohol's effects on everyone else. I guided Claire across the stage and she gracefully followed, holding tightly to my shoulder as I tightly held her waist. No longer having to watch the dancers around us, we instead smiled widely at one another. My arms felt empty when the music swelled and she met the other women to clap in the center before spinning back into my arms again.

"I'm glad I didn't catch you with my elbow!" Claire giggled before the music trilled and she twirled under my hand. I was captivated by how smoothly we seemed to move together. The circle continued to rotate until it was my turn to leave her arms and clap with the other men in the center. A moment later, her hand was in mine again. It felt so right, though I wished I could have held her closer.

The other couples seemed like a distant memory when Claire smiled up at me and twirled again. We finished the dance without a hitch until the music began to slow. I knew I should let her go so she could twirl for the last time, but I didn't want to. Claire smiled up at me as the song ended, apparently not minding that I didn't release her.

"The perfect dance to end with!" Mayor Thomas boomed to the crowd. Claire and I finally broke apart and left the stage as the mayor and Barley ascended the steps.

"It is now time to announce the winners of the festival! I'm thrilled to see these hardworking cattle and dairy farmers celebrated so beautifully!" Thomas called to the crowd. The farmers, ranchers, and herders from the park gathered around the stage, eager to receive recognition.

Barley shuffled in front of the mayor and raised his cracking voice as loudly as he could. "And the winner is…Dahlia from Starling Ranch! Her fur is excellent, and her health is excellent. I might also add, exceptional rear and feet!" he said again, causing Claire and I to snicker quietly.

The band played a victorious tune as the rancher climbed the stage and triumphantly accepted his blue ribbon amongst the audience's applause.

"Truly a magnificent accomplishment!" Thomas cheered. "Please, enjoy the rest of the festival! You have until six o'clock to visit the various vendors and stalls!"

Everyone congratulated the winner, and many rushed over to his stall to buy the last of his goods. Others completed their shopping and enjoyed their last drinks as Barley and the ranchers herded the cows to stay overnight at Yodel Farm.

"Let me treat you, one last time," I asked, and Claire grinned back at me.

* * *

Claire and I ate our ice cream cones as I slowly walked her back to her farm.

As we passed Yodel Farm, we witnessed the cows grazing sleepily in Barley's pasture, now free of their opulent halters.

"Did the cow festival live up to your expectations, Cliff?" Claire asked as she finished her dessert. I looked over at her again, remembering the great moments I spent with her, especially our last dance.

"It exceeded them all," I said gently, wishing I had a reason to take her hand in mine again.

"I hope the other festivals have dances like that!" Claire said, her skirt circling around her as she hopped and danced across the cobblestones.

"They better! We'll have to practice for the next one," I decided as I finished eating the waffle cone.

"Are you saying you want to dance _again_ tonight?" Claire laughed as we stepped onto the dirt path leading to her farm.

"Not necessarily _tonight_ …" I started. "But now that you mention it, it couldn't hurt to practice our steps one more time."

"To make sure it sticks," Claire nodded.

"Exactly!" I agreed, grateful Claire provided the excuse I needed to hold her hand again. She rested her hand on my shoulder as I lead her down the path to her farm with the sweeping steps of the dance.

Maybe it was the alcohol we had drunk that made her touch feel especially exhilarating. Maybe it was the way she skipped the step where she was supposed to let go and clap that caused me to gaze into her eyes so intently. Maybe it was the knowledge that we would be parting again soon that caused me to hold her closer. But it was the way she made my heart race the made me choose to take Carter's enthusiastic advice. I wouldn't let another opportunity pass.

"Claire, I… I think I'm in love with you."

Her pale blue eyes widened as she gazed up at me, and her lips parted as if to speak. But her response was interrupted.

"Claire?" a deep voice asked from behind.

I turned to see the doctor's dark eyes staring sharply at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!
> 
> Keeping with this festival's European theme, I based the dances on German and Austrian folk dances, like the Laendler, Rheinlander, and folk version of the waltz.
> 
> I am wondering if my chapters are too long or if the pacing of the story is dragging. Please let me know if you have any thoughts/suggestions!


	18. Kiss Goodbye

The doctor stared sharply at me, his posture rigid and his face impersonal. He appeared hot under his dark clothes as if he had hurried straight from the clinic to the farmhouse. Claire and I immediately released each other, the shock of Trent's arrival sobering us and immediately creating distance.

"Trent?" Claire smiled as she walked closer to him.

"I'm sorry I missed the festival. I still wanted to see you today," he explained, his expression remaining surprisingly withdrawn as Claire approached him. I dropped my gaze to the ground, feeling ashamed and disappointed.

"Cliff and I were practicing a dance we learned there," Claire said cheerfully, though she sounded a little shaken.

"Yes…" Trent agreed, uncertain. "Can we go inside for a moment?" he politely asked. "Just you and me?" he added in a low voice.

"Sure, I was just about to let Buckley out. Cliff?" I still didn't look at Claire when she said my name. "Do you mind brushing Enid and Susan? I think we forgot this morning."

It wasn't the response I had been hoping for, but I nodded and turned to head to the pasture. We both knew we hadn't forgotten to brush the animals. She wanted me to wait for her.

Buckley bounded past me once Claire opened her door, eager to run free after spending the afternoon indoors. As soon as I heard the farmhouse door click shut, my head began racing with questions.

_What did I just do? Shouldn't I just leave? Do I come back tomorrow? Are they together? What are they talking about inside? Will she talk to me about it?_

I hoisted myself over the fence into the grass pasture. The cow and sheep raised their heads lazily, looking at me with inquiring eyes. I realized I didn't have a brush on me. Instead, I gently ran my hand along the cow's white neck and struggled to clear my mind.

Part of me wished I hadn't spoken at all, yet another part still hoped Claire would say she loved me back. But what was I thinking, really? We weren't even in a romantic relationship and I was already telling her I love her. And yet, it seemed like she had felt the same way when we danced...

Even if she didn't feel the same way about me, I could be happy just working by her side. That had been the original plan, hadn't it? But would she even want to work with me, knowing how I feel about her?

Enid nudged her large muzzle against me, impatiently encouraging me to resume petting her. I hadn't noticed I had stopped as I became lost in thought.

As I gently resumed rubbing the cow's neck, the farmhouse door opened again. I watched warily as Claire and Trent slipped out of the door. They spoke softly as Trent took Claire's hands in his, bent down, and gave her a quick kiss goodbye. I quickly looked away at the rows of tomato plants, taking a sharp wincing breath as the slap hit me. Did she even need to say anything at this point? If it wasn't for the sound of Trent's steps receding up the dirt path to Mineral Town, I would have started back towards the inn right then.

I was still watching the leaves of the tomato plants rustle in the wind as Claire opened the pasture gate and walked to my side.

"Trent heard you," she said softly as she patted Enid.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I shouldn't have put you in such an uncomfortable situation." The words sounded strange. How were we both talking about this so calmly?

"It's alright, he trusts me. But…I don't know if he should."

I looked over at her. Her face was tense with worry. It was an expression I never saw on her before, even in the days when we first met and she was facing her seemingly inevitable failure.

_We've come a long way since then_ , I thought, thinking of the flourishing green field that surrounded us. _But it's over now, isn't it?_

"I want to tell you—" she started, her pale blue eyes locking with mine. I could see the sadness deep within them and braced myself. She looked back down at the ground and sighed deeply. "This is going to be hard…"

"Don't worry about it," I urged her, wishing I hadn't caused her so much trouble. Why had I listened to an obviously drunk priest? Why hadn't I trusted my own instincts to avoid the whole mess? But Claire stopped me from speaking further.

"Please, just listen," she asked earnestly, and I sighed heavily as I nodded. I avoided looking at her by watching as a light evening breeze blew across the field. The rustling sound of the corn stalks filled the silence between us. Claire sat down on the soft grass before she spoke carefully and slowly.

"Cliff, I used to feel... _that way_ about you too," she confessed, and I froze at her words. "I started to fall for you soon after you began to help me. It was because of you that I've been able to do as well as I have—"

"Don't say that," I interrupted. Even if she was rejecting me, I wasn't going to let her minimize herself.

"Please…" she murmured, gently pleading for me to simply listen to her again. I nodded and sat on the grass beside her. I refused to look at her; instead, I kept my eyes on the land we had cultivated together.

"I still sometimes think about some of the moments we spent together," she admitted, and I wondered if they were the same moments I cherished. Our lunches together, the hot springs, the first harvest, the rainy day in her stables, dancing together just minutes ago…

"But so many people told me there was something between you and Ann," she said with a dark laugh. I bit my tongue, stopping myself from protesting. "I believed them. You always have this look when you talk about her, you know?"

I shook my head, but she continued undeterred.

"You're so relaxed when you're with her, and you two spent so many festivals together. You turned me down when I invited you to the Horse Races, only for me to find you there with her."

I felt myself wince at the memory. It hadn't been as simple as that, but I had promised to listen.

"And you were holding hands during the Cooking Festival." It sounded as if her past irritation was resurfacing as she listed more examples. "And you brought her to the bonfire on Beach Day!"

Claire went quiet as she picked at blades of grass. I felt miserable knowing how much I had unwittingly hurt her.

"It's obvious she wants to be with you too."

"But I don't want to be with her," I assured Claire, unable to keep silent any longer. Despite how softly I said the words, they sounded harsh. "I want to be with _you_."

Claire sighed. "I was wrong. But I was so certain, I accepted it as true! It was hard to sleep, knowing you went back to the inn every night. I knew I needed to move on. Getting over you was hard. I tried to limit time with you as much as possible, but it was tough with you working here every day. I tried to stay away when you were here, I got up early to get as much work done as possible before you came over, I sent you home early…"

I nodded, realizing I wasn't mistaken when I thought she was avoiding me. Why hadn't I just asked her what was going on?

"I'm not proud of it, but it was what I thought I had to do. And yet, sometimes I lowered my guard around you and let myself feel it again. Then you would mention Ann, or Ann would appear, and I would remember how stupid I was being."

"You weren't being stupid," I argued, but she just shook her head.

"I _felt_ stupid. But…" she seemed to struggle to pick the right words. "But things got easier when I began to spend time with Trent. I told him how lonely I was that time I collapsed, and he stayed with me the whole day. He makes me feel better."

I listened, but I felt my chest aching.

"We started spending more time together. It really helped! I even started to relax around you again. I could be friends with you without it hurting so much. I…I started to really move on. When Trent told me how he felt about me at the beach the other night, I knew I had feelings for him too," she breathed.

I tore my eyes away from the farm to face her. She looked troubled as her hands tore at the grass.

"But what about today? With us?" I suddenly asked her. "Didn't you feel something with me too?"

"Yes…" she admitted, her answer managing to catch me off guard. "Today proved to me I haven't fully moved on. But…I'm with Trent now, and he makes me happy. I chose him." Claire's eyes met mine before she spoke. "I can't lower my guard like that again. I can't love you back, Cliff."

I felt like ice as I heard her words.

"Maybe it's best if we don't work together anymore," I found myself saying flatly. As much as the idea of not being a part of her life hurt, it hurt more to think I could jeopardize her happiness by my desire to be around her.

I saw her pale blue eyes well, but she pressed her lips into a line and nodded.

"It will make things easier for both of us," she reluctantly agreed.

"Who's going to help you on the farm?" I worried, realizing she would have to bear all the labor because of my selfish confession.

"You've taught me so much. I can do the work," she promised me. "And you'll see. After this passes, maybe we can spend time together again as friends," she added hopefully.

"It won't pass," I said the words without any doubt, but without any hope. "I love you."

I reached over and held her hand in mine. Her eyes were on our hands as we gently wrapped our fingers together.

She looked up at me with a sorrowful smile and lightly squeezed my hand.

"Give it time," she comforted me, in what I imagine was the same way she had comforted herself. Even though her words broke my heart, I couldn't help but give her a rueful smile in return. I never could resist her smiles.

We sat together in silence, listening to the sounds of the wind gently passing through her farm. Eventually, she released my hand, and I felt my chest and throat tighten uncomfortably.

Claire slowly stood and leaned forward against the fence, her colorful dress waving in the wind. I wished I could see her face, see my favorite smile before we parted ways.

"I'd better get some rest…" she said softly.

I rose to my feet, my vision blurring as my eyes burned. I quickly wiped my face and sighed.

"Okay," I said in a throaty voice, not wanting to say goodbye. I gave Enid one last pat, understanding I wasn't going to be seeing the animals either. I let myself through the pasture gate and began to head up the dirt path towards town, resisting the urge to look at everything I was walking away from again.

The cobblestone streets were full and active as drunken festival-goers moved their celebrating from the plaza to the rest of Mineral Town. It was easy to ignore them as I processed the shock of the evening. It wasn't a lack of money that worried me the most. It was not being able to steal those glimpses of her. It was not being able to visit her every day. It was being alone again.

Yet at the same time, the debacle felt inevitable. When would I stop thinking of my own happiness and think of others?

_It seems like every time I finally realize what it is that I want, it's gone._ Claire, my home, my family…wasn't it all the same in the end?

The inn was packed with people in a way I hadn't seen before. Loud laughter, chatter, and the clinking of glasses filled the dining room with discordant noise as Ann and Doug raced across the floor, balancing trays full of drinks. The chaos allowed me to slip in unnoticed. I wanted my mind to go numb, but I wasn't going to go to the church tonight and face Carter. There was another way to take the edge off and tune everyone out.

I stood at the bar, sandwiched between raucous strangers. As I waited for Doug or Ann to take my order, I looked around. Everyone seemed so happy. Kai had his arm around Popuri while he entertained a group of travelers with a funny anecdote. He seemed relieved to be able to talk to a group of men without the threat of being chased out of town. Manna joined Duke tonight, her usual reservation about the amount of money he spent at Doug's apparently shelved for the evening as they bought their table a round of drinks. Karen and Rick seemed to be looking for their own place to sneak off to as they quickly downed their latest drinks.

"Cliff!" Doug yelled cheerfully, his cheeks shining red from exertion. "Come, pull up a chair!"

"Some other time!" I yelled back at him over the noise. "I'll just have the cheapest bottle of wine you have!"

He gave me an amused look but quickly uncorked a dark bottle for me. He reached for the stem of a clean wine glass, but I shook my head and grabbed the bottle around the neck. I took a quick swig before heading upstairs to finish the rest.

* * *

It didn't take many more drinks from the bottle until warmth seeped deep into my bones, relaxing my body and clouding my mind. Though time seemed to be pass very strangely in my empty room, thoughts of Claire lingered. It seemed I thought the same things over and over again. For every good memory of her, there was an onslaught of self-deprecation.

_Why did I say something as stupid as "I think I'm in love with you"? I should have just kissed her. What would Trent have thought of that?_ I wasn't drunk enough to escape the accompanying shame the dark thought brought on. _It would have only hurt Claire more._ I raised the bottle to my lips, only to find it was empty.

_Time for a refill._

I stumbled out of my room, my legs seeming to fall much too quickly and heavily on the hardwood floor. I ran my hand across the side of the wall as I staggered along. The hallway was spinning when I reached the top of the stairs. I slumped against the wall to try to stop the dizziness. The cool stone was soothing against my hot cheek, and I closed my eyes to gather my bearings. In the darkness, I felt myself spin faster.

_This isn't so bad_ , I thought, thinking of Claire twirling under my hand, her skirt swirling around her.

"Cliff? Are you alright?" a voice asked me. I sluggishly opened my eyes and turned my head to see an unsteady image of Ann coming up the steps.

"Oh, hey," I said, smiling at her. "Will you help me down?" I slurred, heaving myself off the wall to stand up straight.

She rushed up the steps and grabbed my arm. "Let's get you away from the stairs!" she said with a slightly concerned chuckle. I wasn't swaying that much, was I?

She pulled me further down the hall back towards my room. I focused all my attention on steadying my steps but repeatedly bumped into Ann as I swerved toward her. It was exhausting. How was I going to make it all the way to my room? With a heavy sigh, I gave up and leaned back against the wall again, falling against it a little too heavily. The back of my bare arms stung as the stone scratched against me. The force jerked Ann with me, knocking her slightly off-balance into me.

The unexpected contact felt warm and comforting, the complete opposite of my time ruminating in that large empty room.

"Geez, how much did you drink?" she laughed as she regained her balance, her face reddening. "You're hopeless!"

"I know," I groaned, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. "I'm the worst."

"Cliff?" she asked, tentatively wrapping her arms around me in return. "Are you okay?"

I hugged her closely, resting my chin on her shoulder so she couldn't see how wretched I was. She gently rubbed her hand across my back. It felt like a relief to have someone hold me with so much care.

_Ann really is so kind. She wants me to stay here. And she likes me. I don't know how, but she does. How am I going to tell her about the Fireworks Festival? How could I hurt her? Would it make her feel like this too?_

I pulled myself away to tell her and tried to focus on her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue really.

_If only they were just a little lighter, a little softer..._

I didn't want to think anymore.

"Cliff?" she asked quietly as I brought my face closer to hers.

I kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've plotted to do this from the very beginning of this story, but it was still so hard to write! Don't hate me too much, unless I didn't set this up enough. I sincerely hope Claire and Cliff's conversation was appropriately supported by past chapters. Until next time!


	19. Hang Over My Head

"Here, drink. It helps."

I took a sip of the water Gray handed me, feeling as it trickled down my ragged throat.

"How long until the headache goes away?" I asked in a gravelly voice.

"Depends on how much you drank last night," he said with a slight smirk.

I poured the water down my throat and handed the glass back to him.

"Didn't realize I had an expert on hangovers here," I mumbled, dropping my heavy head into my hands.

"No, that would be Karen," he said dryly. "Refill?"

"Please," I croaked without looking up. It felt as though my skull had been weighed down with rocks. Just sitting up in bed felt exhausting. "What time is it anyway?" I knew I had slept in late by how bright the room already was.

"About eleven-thirty. Good thing Claire gave you the day off," Gray commented as he headed to the sink to fill my glass again. His words stung. Before I could correct him, we were interrupted.

"I didn't think you had it in you!" boomed a voice from the doorway. Kai sauntered into the room and leaned against the footboard of my bed. I didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling.

"It doesn't take much to get a hangover when you rarely drink," said Gray, handing me another cool glass of water to drink.

"I'm not talking about the hangover," Kai teased.

I groaned.

"What are you going on about?" Gray asked, curious how his friend knew something about his reclusive roommate that he didn't.

"I caught him making out with a cute little redhead, and I'm not talking about you!" Kai laughed as he pointed to Gray.

"What?" Gray sounded doubtful.

"It was one kiss!" I snapped.

"It would've been a lot more if I hadn't caught you," Kai asserted confidently.

"Wait…what?" Gray asked, confused.

I quickly lifted my head to look Kai in the eyes, determined to silence him. I immediately regretted it—my head throbbed at the sudden movement and nothing could hide the deep shade of red my cheeks were turning.

Kai's grin widened as he saw the embarrassment on my face. Gray turned to him, suddenly needing more information.

" _Who_ was it?" he demanded again.

"Ann, duh!"

Gray, normally so reserved, dropped his jaw in shock.

I let out my loudest groan yet and fell back into my bed, my head swimming. Despite how much I drank the night before, I remembered the entire incident clearly. I had drunk an exorbitant amount of alcohol over the course of the day, Ann had tried to help me to my room, and I, in my idiotic and drunken loneliness, kissed her. Even now, when I closed my eyes, I could feel her arms wrap around me, smell the wine, see her surprised blue eyes as I drew near her, taste her lips, and hear Kai's smarmy greeting.

"I feel a little guilty about interrupting!" Kai laughed without a trace of guilt.

"What'd she do?" Gray asked Kai, ignoring me as I attempted to sink into my bed.

"She turned about as red as Cliff is now and ran downstairs."

"And you were acting so shy about her yesterday…" Gray recalled. "So, you're together now?"

"We're not _together_." I protested. "I was drunk!"

" _She_ wasn't, and she seemed into it from what I saw," Kai teased.

"Stop!" I pleaded, wholly mortified. I turned to bury my head in my pillow.

"Okay, that's enough, Kai. Leave the poor man alone," Gray commanded with a laugh.

"Alright, alright," Kai threw his hands up in surrender. "For now, at least. I'm sure Cliff is eager to run downstairs for breakfast."

"Oh no…!" I moaned into my pillow. "How am I going to face her?"

"Hey man, calm down!" laughed Kai. "How about as an apology for my rude interruption last night, I treat you and Gray to breakfast at my restaurant?"

"I'm in," Gray quickly chimed.

I weighed my options for a few seconds. _Continue to be teased mercilessly, or chance running into Ann?_

"I'm not usually open for breakfast, Cliff. This is a rare opportunity you have here. Plus, I have the perfect cure for a hangover! Trust me, I know," argued Kai.

"Alright," I resolved. "Let me see if I can even get out of bed."

A quick shower and few glasses of water later, I was holding my head as I followed Kai and Gray downstairs. Once we reached the bar below, Kai turned to me and loudly whispered "The coast is clear!" Unsure of whether I should trust him, I looked to Gray for confirmation. He gave me a nod. Sure enough, it was only Doug who was behind the counter, restocking from the busy night before. He gave us a friendly wave.

"Heading out, Cliff?" he asked, suspiciously eyeing Kai. Even though his tone of voice told me he had no idea I kissed his daughter, I avoided eye contact.

"I'm treating them to _my_ cooking today, Doug! But you can have them back at the end of the summer," Kai answered as he swaggered out the door. I couldn't discern Doug's grumbling as we stepped out onto the street.

Kai chatted happily with Gray the entire way to the beach as I followed quietly behind. Even though I had spent many nights in their company, it still struck me as odd that Gray was one of Kai's good friends. The apprentice blacksmith seemed like the polar opposite of the bold, happy-go-lucky traveler.

"How's your grandpa treating you lately?" Kai asked.

"As lovely as ever," Gray said sarcastically. I listened intently. Despite living with Gray for some time, I didn't know much about him, and he wasn't the type to share.

"Why do I even ask?" Kai chuckled. "At least you have that librarian to keep you busy."

"What?" I asked. I did see him and Mary together quite a bit at festivals, but _I_ of all people knew that didn't necessarily mean anything.

"C'mon Gray, tell him about Mary. You're always bringing her up with me."

"You're not going to get a rise out of me Kai, so you might as well stop trying," Gray said coolly.

"Okay, I'll leave that to her," Kai playfully countered.

Gray pulled the brim of his cap a little lower.

"The Fireworks Festival should give her plenty of opportunities. Have you asked her yet?" he wondered with obvious exasperation.

"Not exactly…" said Gray, his shoulders stiff.

"I could ask her for you if you're too shy," Kai offered.

"Hell no! Don't go near her," Gray warned.

"Hey, figured I could return the favor since you've been sneaking Popuri my messages."

Despite how interesting it was to listen in on their conversation, I was soon lost in my thoughts. Kai had mentioned the Fireworks Festival and I felt mildly panicked. I had agreed to go with Ann. Granted, I didn't realize she was asking me on a date at the time. _And besides, who knows how angry she is at me for how I acted last night_ , I wondered despite knowing she kissed me back…

 _Why did I kiss her?_ I asked myself. Then I remembered Ann's blue eyes. And I remembered _her_ blue eyes. The hurt I was trying to mask away the night before came back with a sharp pang. I shook the thoughts of Claire and Ann from my head. It made my headache pound harder.

"Ah! Home sweet home!" Kai breathed in the sea air deeply and exclaimed. "Well, one of them anyway."

Mineral Town's beach was beautiful. Its sand slightly sparkled in the sunlight as the clear blue water of the sea ebbed and flowed against the shore, shimmering brightly. Yet despite its beauty, I hadn't visited since Claire and I came to collect grass.

_I could see about that fishing rod finally…_

Seeing the ferry by the dock filled me with anxiety as I wondered how long I could afford to stay in Mineral Town, especially now that I was jobless once again. Luckily, Kai escorted us to the beachside shack he ran.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as he saw a small crate near his door. "Pineapple!"

Sure enough, a prickly yellow fruit was nestled in a wooden crate.

"Claire is the best!" Kai cried as he scooped up the crate. "I told her I would pay her good money for her first pineapple of the season!"

My eyes automatically searched the beach for her golden hair before I realized how foolish I was being. I turned to smile at the proud pineapple.

 _Claire was right about the pineapples, after all_ , I thought as Kai opened the door and led us into the Snack Shack.

The inside of the restaurant was bright and welcoming, lit with the natural sunlight from outside. Kai quickly ran across the white hardwood and opened the windows, letting the breeze flow into the shack. The curtains quickly lifted, billowing in the fresh air and creating the illusion of sails.

"Neat, isn't it? Popuri gave me the idea," Kai said proudly as he caught me admiring the effect.

"Did she give you the idea for the penguin poster too?" Gray asked amusedly.

"That one is all me!" Kai laughed.

My stomach growled loudly.

"Alright, alright, I can take a hint. Have a seat, gentleman. I'll put my finest chef to work on your breakfasts," said Kai as he disappeared into his kitchen, pineapple in hand.

Gray and I took a seat at the table nearest the counter. For several moments, we sat in silence. At the inn, Gray normally had a book he would bury his nose into to ignore my presence. Here, he stared at the penguin poster.

Soon, the quietness between us grew uncomfortable. The faint sound of Kai singing in the kitchen only heightened the awkwardness. As the silence became heavier, I heard Carter's numerous lectures echoing around in my mind, telling me to talk to more people. Thinking of his advice inevitably made me think of Claire, and I desperately needed a distraction from the aching in my chest.

"So…" I started. Gray looked at me blankly.

"So," he repeated.

"So…you and Mary?" I asked. He grunted uncommittedly.

"You and Ann?"

I let out a sigh.

"I don't know," I admitted.

He raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"You know how she asked me to go to the Fireworks Festival?" I reminded him regretfully.

"Yeah. You don't seem too thrilled though. Don't you and Ann get along pretty well?"

"We do, it's just…I'm not sure I feel that way about her." While it felt good to let the thought out of my head, it also felt strange to be talking to Gray about something so personal. Only Carter and Claire were privy to this information, and I wouldn't likely be talking to either of them about my dilemma.

He didn't say anything, but I know he was thinking about the scene Kai described this morning.

"Then just tell her," he said with a shrug. "It's best to be upfront with these things," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Have you been in a similar situation?" I asked, hopeful for more advice.

Gray cleared his throat uncomfortably. "No, but I read something like this in a book."

I often wondered what kind of books Gray was reading, as he always seemed to hide the covers. He wasn't reading romances, was he?

"How did the person in the book tell the other person?" I asked.

"Oh, don't listen to Gray! He has no real-world experience!" shouted a voice from the kitchen.

Kai burst into the dining room, expertly balancing a tray filled with vibrant multi-colored plates. "If you want a solution to your problems, be it hangovers or ladies, I have the answers. And I have the food!" he chirped, while quickly and skillfully arranging our meals on the table. A huge omelet topped with cherry tomatoes, spiced corn, sliced avocado, and grated cheese was placed in front of me, followed by a bowl of freshly sliced pineapple, strawberry, blueberries, and mint leaves. Kai set down three glasses of citrus coolers, each garnished with a lime, before adding a half-full pitcher of the same mixture on the table. As Gray and I stared in awe, Kai took his seat, obviously satisfied with our reactions.

"Bon appétit!" he declared.

Gray didn't bother to banter. Instead, he roughly picked up his fork and began to devour the omelet. I eyed my drink.

"A little hair of the dog," Kai said knowingly. "The best cure for a hangover."

Though I was skeptical of his claim, I took a sip of the deliciously tart beverage and, realizing how hungry I truly was, followed Gray's lead. Kai seemed a little irritated that no one was talking, but his happiness at seeing his food so thoroughly enjoyed encouraged some patience in him. He picked up his fork and dug into his breakfast too.

Soon, Gray was leaning back contentedly in his chair, his head hanging backward. I was picking at my fruit, giving Kai each compliment he asked for.

"How's the fruit? Not too much mint?"

"It's perfect. Especially these pineapples," I praised. Here I was, eating the pineapple I thought would never ripen. The sweet taste of the fruit tasted sweeter as I thought of Claire, but an uncomfortable feeling settled in my stomach.

"Hehe, thanks!" he chuckled happily. "I _love_ pineapples. It's hard to resist a woman with a farm full of them, but Popuri is my girl in this town," Kai smiled.

"This town?" I asked. _Did I hear that right?_

"Oh yeah. I move around with the seasons so it's summer everywhere I go. I have a few girls I like to see along the way," he stated casually.

"And you wonder why Rick hates you being with his sister," chimed Gray sardonically.

"I never _wondered_. I always knew it was because he was an ass with a sister complex," Kai stated with mock offense. "Besides, Popuri knows what's up. That's why she makes every moment with me last while I'm here," he added suavely.

"You like all of those girls at the same time?" I asked, curious.

"Sure," he replied. "We can't all mope around, waiting for one little librarian to notice us."

"Don't talk about Mary," Gray threatened, no hint of joking.

"Who says I was?" he said with a smile but dropped the teasing. "I'm just saying, why waste your time pining after one girl when there are plenty more in the world?"

I considered his words for a moment.

 _Claire made it clear she chose Trent_ , I reminded myself. _Aren't I being pathetic by pining after her? She's trying to move on…_

"Anyway, I couldn't help but overhear you have a little problem on your hands," Kai said, directing the conversation to me. "Unsure about your feelings for Ann?"

"Yeah," I admitted, embarrassed.

"Why don't you just try enjoying the date? It seemed like you were both feeling something last night," he smiled mischievously.

I felt ashamed at the memory. "I don't know…" I said. "Doesn't that seem…wrong?"

"How could it be wrong? It's not like you're proposing or anything. It's just a date," Kai said as he reached over and stole a chunk of pineapple from my bowl.

I smiled, thinking of Ann's habit.

"I'll think about it," I said.

"I wouldn't take advice from him," warned Gray.

"And I wouldn't take advice from some crappy romance novel," Kai said with a wry smile.

"Shut up!" barked Gray, embarrassed.

Kai laughed but shot me a meaningful smile. I couldn't help but smile back—he was truly trying to help.

"I've decided I'm taking the rest of the day off, guys," Kai announced. "Want to have some fun?"

* * *

It was a strange turn of events I found myself in. I had gone from wasting my days with just my thoughts and Carter in the church, to helping and falling for Claire on her new farm, to now watching a one-on-one soccer match between Kai and Gray on the beach. Kai, of course, was amazing at soccer. A part of me knew he wouldn't suggest they play anything he was bad at. While I had no skills playing the sport whatsoever, Gray was even better than Kai. It didn't take long until I was a mere bystander in their fierce competition. Gray was incredibly focused and competitive. He channeled his frustration with his arrogant friend into defeating him. Kai initially matched his intensity, trying to psych Gray out with fancy footwork and the occasional foul that went uncalled. He began to score more points against Gray, inching closer to his friend's lead. Gray started to crack with competitive anger, and soon the two rivals were in a fiery verbal match as well.

"Try and stop me, pretty boy!" shouted Gray as he and Kai tore across the beach, preparing to score against Kai.

"I don't even have to try!" retorted Kai as he swiftly caught the ball with his foot and pulled it back between Gray's legs, leading the charge as the two tore in the opposite direction.

Just as the match was reaching its tipping point, Popuri visited the beach. She sat by my side, gave a brief greeting, and began to fawn over a tanned and shirtless Kai. Noticing her attention, Kai began to focus more on showing off, ironically to the detriment of his playing. Gray had no qualms about the red, sweating, panting mess the game had turned him into and easily scored goal after goal while Kai essentially flexed in front of Popuri. By the end, Gray had demolished Kai. The apprentice blacksmith was reduced to an exhausted heaving mass on the shore, while Kai headed over to lift Popuri in his arms.

"How's my girl?" he asked, and Popuri and I blushed furiously. I did not want to witness such a lovey-dovey couple up so close.

"Put me down!" she giggled, weakly beating her hands on his bare chest.

"Never!" he said, and with Popuri still in his arms, ran towards the waves, lithely jumping over a gasping Gray. Popuri squealed about her dress when Kai lowered her into the water but didn't really seem to mind. The two were soon playing together in the sea. I watched them with interest. How could Kai date so many girls? You wouldn't be able to tell by the way he was so focused on Popuri. And she was so happy…

Gray managed to crawl over to where I was sitting. Still breathing heavily, he looked at me with a huge smile.

"Sorry you ended up just watching the game, but I imagine it was more fun to see me destroy that kid."

"It was certainly entertaining," I agreed. "How long have you and Kai been friends?" I asked. I watched as Popuri jumped back into Kai's arms and planted a kiss. I quickly turned away. It seemed a whole other side of _everyone_ came out around Kai.

"Oh, a few years now. We both arrived in town at the same time. We were even on the same ferry when I first came here to live with Gramps."

I was reminded that Rick was the only guy our age raised in Mineral Town. "Where are you from originally?"

"I used to live in the city with my mom. I never really knew my dad. Mom never talked bad about him, but from what Gramps has told me, he was never impressed with his son." Gray sounded a little bitter about this fact. "I was sent here to train as a blacksmith with Gramps when I became too much trouble for my mom to handle. You can't get into much trouble in Mineral Town, you know?"

I nodded. I had often wondered why the village bothered to employ a policeman.

"I think Kai proved you can still cause a bit of trouble here though," he laughed and tried not to look at the very public display of affection between the couple in the waves. "I think that's why we get along so well. He keeps things interesting here. Plus, he makes some delicious food!"

"Seriously," I wholeheartedly agreed. The breakfast he served was still tiding me over.

"Seems like you're doing better," Gray noted.

"Yeah, my headache is gone," I realized. Watching the game had distracted me from my dilemma for a while.

"Gray, Cliff, get in here before I do something I regret!" called Kai, and Popuri giggled.

Gray and I stood and stretched.

"Prepare to be defeated!" Gray suddenly yelled before charging into the waves. He quickly got his hands on Kai and tackled him into the water. I jogged behind after him, and soon Kai had grabbed onto me to pull me in their game.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day on the beach with the three of them, playing beach games, eating Kai's delicious cooking, and chatting. It was strange how comfortable I was talking to them by the end of the day. Popuri even remarked how different she thought I was from the times she saw me at church. A part of me knew it was talking to Claire that had helped me open up to strangers, but I quickly dismissed any thoughts of her as they came up. And they came up a lot.

Around six o'clock, Zack returned to his house on the beach, giving Popuri and Kai a disapproving look. Popuri announced she should head home before her brother started to worry.

"Do you think he'll know I was at the beach?" she asked me.

I looked at her damp dress from the ocean water, her skirts lined with sand, and her hair shaped into waves by the saltwater.

"Uh, yes," I offered unhelpfully.

"I'll try to sneak past him then," she giggled.

Popuri gave Kai a goodbye kiss and scampered away.

"I think it's time we head back to the inn," suggested Gray, thoroughly sunburned from the day's activities.

That familiar panicked feeling shot through me. I had spent all day goofing off and still had not reached a decision.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to stay a bit longer."

"Suit yourself."

"See you later!"

The two climbed the steps leading to the town square, and I sat by the shore, watching the waves as they inched closer to me before pulling away again. The sun was setting, but I wasn't focusing on the beautiful sight in front of me. I was thinking about Claire.

It was true I had feelings for her. It was also true she had feelings for Trent.

She made it clear we were only going to be friends at most. Why would she even think about me as anything other when Trent was in her life now? I had no home, no job, no friends.

 _You have friends,_ it occurred to me.

_Carter, Gray, Kai, and Doug._

And then there was Ann, who clearly had feelings for me.

I remembered how it felt to kiss her…to forget about my troubles for a moment and just be with someone who wanted me. Maybe I don't have feelings for Ann now, but is rejecting her for someone who didn't feel the same way about me the right choice? I thought back to Kai's advice.

"… _why waste your time pining after one girl…?"_

Maybe I should try to move on too…

The sky darkened around me as I lost myself in thought on the empty beach.

* * *

It was late in the evening by the time I approached the inn. I passed several regulars leaving the bar, including Basil as he helped Duke back to the winery. Saibara eyed them reproachfully as he passed the two on his way home. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Welcome back, Cliff! Long day?" Doug called cheerfully from behind the bar.

I laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, too bad the kitchen is closed," I said and scanned the room for Ann.

I caught sight of her face between the legs of the dining chair she was flipping, resting it upside down on the tabletop as she prepared to sweep the floors. Our eyes locked, and I knew both of us were blushing. With another deep breath, I walked up to her.

"H-hey," I said nervously.

"Hi...I was wondering where you were," she said with a weak smile, grabbing another chair to flip.

"I've been at the beach today," I said awkwardly, grabbing the next chair and helping her with her work.

"That's what Gray said."

_So she asked about me._

We worked together silently, but multiple thoughts were racing in my head.

"Um, Ann?" I asked, nervously.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up at me eagerly.

"Can I talk to you for a moment? A-Alone?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at Doug.

She nodded and we walked up the steps, finding ourselves in the empty hallway again.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry about how I…acted last night," I managed to spit out.

Ann looked down, blushing.

"I was wondering if you remembered," she said quietly.

"Of course, I do!" I said loudly and quickly regretted it. _Gray and Kai didn't hear that, did they?_ "I mean— It's just— I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable," I said to the floor.

Ann didn't say anything.

I took a final deep breath. Now was the time I made my decision.

"Can we still go to the Fireworks Festival together?" I asked and held my breath.

Ann's sneakers moved closer and I looked up to see her smiling happily at me.

"Geez!" she breathed. "Of course!"

And suddenly it dawned on me that we were alone near the spot where I had kissed her the night before. I shifted uncomfortably and looked away from her bright blue eyes. It didn't seem right.

"Cliff…" she said. I felt her hands rest on my shoulders as she got on her tiptoes and lightly kissed me on my cheek. I turned to see her deeply blushing. I think my mouth was open in shock.

"Goodnight!" she said quickly, then ran down the stairs before I could say anything back.

I stood in the empty hallway, shocked.

And then I heard Kai's muffled laughter behind the nearby door.

 _It's just a date. I made the right choice, didn't I?_ I wondered as I unlocked my room and headed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai gives so much irresponsible advice in one chapter, whether it's about hangovers or love!
> 
> This chapter is largely unchanged from the original story, but now it's time to move on into completely new territory!
> 
> Thank you very much for the generous feedback you have provided me thus far! I enjoy mulling over everyone's reactions and suggestions as I continue with this story!


	20. A Friend in Need

"Hurry up!" Gray yelled up the stairs of the inn. "I can't be late to work!"

Kai yelled down a response, his words muffled.

Ann waved her fork at the apprentice blacksmith as she finished my breakfast. "Indoor voices or go outside!"

"Why?" Gray questioned. "It's not like there are other people we need to worry about waking up."

"That's why I only gave you a warning! Geez, I would've thrown you out the door if your hollering disturbed any guests!"

"She would," I nodded as I packed the lunch Ann made me into my rucksack. She had begun regularly preparing them for me. "I witnessed her throw Duke around like a ragdoll."

Gray broke into a smile and Ann playfully swatted my arm. "That's an exaggeration," she laughed.

Kai hurried down the stairs, skipping every other step.

"Wait's over, gentlemen!" he grinned.

"Finally!" Gray huffed.

"Aw, were you lonely without me? After we spent the whole night together, too?" Kai sighed with mock flirtation.

"If I say yes, will you get a move on?" Gray pressed, unphased by Kai's antics.

"Anything for you, dear," Kai smiled as he followed Gray towards the door. "C'mon, Cliff!"

"Coming!" I called to them, throwing my rucksack onto my shoulders and grabbing my new fishing rod. "I'll see you later tonight," I told Ann.

"Good luck today!" she said cheerily. Not much had changed between us since we talked about our date at the Fireworks Festival, though sometimes we had awkward silences when we were alone, which I promptly ran away from.

"Thanks," I smiled before hurrying to join the others as they headed out the door.

Balmy summer air settled around me as we stepped out into the street. It was only slightly past nine in the morning, and the day was rapidly heating. I pulled uncomfortably at my fur collar, wishing I had more summer-appropriate clothing. The best I could manage was my usual sleeveless leather vest, which now cracked with wear.

Gray noticed my discomfort. "Why don't you just buy something else to wear?" he asked. "You can mail order stuff with Zack and Won, y'know?"

"Maybe I'll look into it," I shrugged, knowing full well I wouldn't. The fishing rod had considerably lightened my savings, and I only bought the cheapest one in the catalog.

"You'll want to look good for the festival!" Kai grinned as he adjusted his bandana.

"I have something for that," I mumbled. I had packed a more formal tunic when I left home, though the thought of putting it on made me anxious. Ma had sewed it, after all.

_Happy birthday, Cliff,_ she had said weakly as I felt the light camel-colored cloth and a deep purple sash. _Every man needs a set of fine clothes._

I could still remember biting back the bitter thoughts I had at the time. _Where do you think I'll wear it? The_ barn _? And how much did this material cost?_

I felt my face burn with shame at my past self as I attempted to prevent any further uncomfortable thoughts from intruding.

"Oh really? I'm sure _Ann_ will love it," Kai teased, misinterpreting the color on my cheeks.

"Knock it off," Gray ordered Kai as we walked into Rose Plaza. I couldn't help but feel grateful for his intervention. "Cliff, do you have that notice?" he asked, holding out his hand.

I dug a sheet of paper out of my pocket and unfolded it, trying to smooth the creases.

"What's that?" Kai asked interestedly.

"An…ad?" I said embarrassingly, not sure of another word to describe it. With Ann and Gray's help the night before, I had drawn up a list of my skills if any villager had work for me. Barley had suggested it after he paid me a small sum to harvest grass for feed a few days prior.

" _Wish I could offer you somethin' regular, young man,"_ he had admitted when he came out to judge my work. _"You're a good worker. You should put up a flyer on the notice board. Odd jobs come up every now and then. And I'd be willin' to put out a few feelers to ranches in other villages, see if anyone's lookin'."_

I had hesitated. Logically, I knew I should accept his help, but my mind immediately panicked at the thought of leaving Mineral Town. Would that mean I'd never see…? My chest ached from allowing myself to think about her. Besides, what about Doug and Ann? They wanted me to stay.

" _Thanks for your offer, Barley. But I think I'll try the flyer first. I want to stay in Mineral Town,"_ I told him, hoping he didn't notice how I had glanced down the lane to the path leading to Claire's farm.

I handed the paper to Gray.

"I'll post it. I can put in a word with Gramps too, but don't get your hopes up. He gets his kicks overworking me."

"Thanks," I mumbled. "I've got my fishing in the meantime."

"Catch something big," Gray said almost encouragingly as Kai and I headed to the beach.

"You know, we're all wondering—why'd Claire fire you anyway?" Kai asked as we climbed down the steps leading to the shore.

"She didn't _fire_ me," I said defensively, hurting at the sound of her name. "We both agreed she didn't need my help anymore."

"Seems kinda rude, don't you think? She didn't even give you time to find another job. Then again, she could be cutthroat at times. _Everyone_ at that company—"

"It wasn't like that," I interrupted. "I suggested it first."

"What?" Kai said. "Why?"

"Because," I said irritably, exasperated by his questions. "It was the right thing to do."

He gave me a skeptical look but stopped questioning me.

"Well, I hope you find something soon. I'll let you know if I have anything for you to do, but business is pretty slow."

"I appreciate it," I said, feeling guilty at how snappy I became. It wasn't the first time I had been rude to him at the beach, but like before, he shrugged it off. "Sorry, Kai."

"No worries," he smiled and gave me a short wave. "I'll catch ya later."

Kai and I parted ways as he headed towards his restaurant and I walked to the end of the dock. I slumped my old rucksack and vest on the damp wood and collapsed next to them, feeling just as worn down. The days had begun to pass so slowly now that I spent them all on the beach, attempting to fish. If it wasn't for the amount of time it gave me to my thoughts, I would maybe have enjoyed it.

_At least you're not back in the church_ , I consoled myself as I clumsily baited the hook of my rod, struggling to tie a tight knot.

_Only because you want to avoid Carter_ , my conscience argued back. I hadn't spoken to him since the Cow Festival the week before. I knew Carter would want to talk about Claire, among other things.

I sighed at the all too familiar pang in my chest. I wanted to see her so badly. Kai's question had struck a nerve. I asked myself time and time again why I had suggested Claire and I work apart. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time but being away from her made me worry. I awkwardly cast my line into the sea, the questions I wished I could ask her flooding my mind.

_How are you holding up? Do you need any help? Are you taking care of yourself? How are the animals? Does Buckley act like he misses me? Do you miss me? Have you moved on yet? Are you in love with Trent? Does he look out for you? What if something happens to you and I'm not there to help?_

I winced as I tried to block out any thoughts of Ma and Terra.

Despite the heat beating down on my shoulders, it felt as if summer already ended with our separation. Yet these long summer days and nights continued to stretch on. I gazed wearily at the ocean waves as I waited. They seemed to try to lull me to sleep as they gently lapped against the dock, and I was tempted to let them. These same longing and anxious thoughts made falling asleep at night an exhausting effort, and I desperately needed some sleep.

I felt a tug and the line was pulled taut, wrenching me from my reverie. I scrambled to reel in the catch. After a short struggle, I pulled the fish from the ocean.

_What am I doing, thinking of Claire so much? I have a date with Ann coming up_ , I thought as I retrieved the small fish I baited. It struggled helplessly at the end of the line.

* * *

I sighed as I looked at the herrings I managed to catch before the line had snapped back on my fishing rod for the third time.

_150G_ , I counted glumly.

I examined the line, already knowing what caused the problem. The knot slipped loose _again_. I cursed with a mix of relief and frustration. I had tied it so tightly! It seemed like for every fish I caught, I lost two to my inexperience.

_Is this how Claire felt when she first worked on the farm?_ I wondered. I remembered more than a few frustrated huffs from her. How many times had she scoured the library searching for answers I couldn't provide her?

For once since the Cow Festival, I was glad I thought of Claire. She would be horrified by my lack of research if she knew I had been relying on _Fishing Hour_ so far. I smiled as I imagined her reaction.

I quickly set to work preparing the fish to sell to Zack. If I worked quickly, I may make it to the library before it closed.

* * *

The bell over the door jingled as I stepped into the small library. The lilac-colored walls were lined with dark wooden bookshelves. Colorful spines of various books decorated the shelves, and the air smelled sweet with the scent of aging pages. It was cozy and intimate, made even more so by how far Gray was leaning over Mary's cluttered wooden desk.

He abruptly jumped back from the desk at the sound of my entrance.

"W-welcome to the library!" Mary stammered, her hands swiftly gathering the collection of papers strewn in front of her.

"Uh, hello," I said warily. Judging by Mary's pink face, I had interrupted something.

"What's up?" asked Gray, and his eyes seemed to flash with irritation at me. I had _definitely_ interrupted something.

"I'm looking for books on fishing," I told him, hoping he caught the silent apology in my eyes.

"We have several resources in our collection that may be helpful," Mary said as she rose from her chair. "I'll show you."

"No, please, I don't need help. I can find them," I hurriedly assured her, not wanting to disrupt her and Gray's time any more than I already had.

"If you're certain!" she said in a high-pitched voice. "All of our books on fishing are on the second floor, furthest shelf down on the right, and the second row down."

I thanked her and cross the parquet wood floor towards the purple-carpeted steps. I recited her directions to myself as I climbed the stairs.

_Second floor, furthest shelf down on the right, second row down. Second floor, furthest shelf down on the right, second row down. Second floor, furthest shelf down on the right, second row down._

A familiar laugh from the back of the second floor interrupted my thoughts and caused me to freeze at the top of the steps.

"I know what a strawberry is, Trent," Claire laughed. "Besides, they don't grow underground."

_It's Wednesday_ , I suddenly thought to myself. It was hard to hear over the loud beating of my heart.

"I still can't believe you just ate a mysterious berry you found," he chuckled.

"I'm glad I did! I feel amazing! If you find more berries like this, it will probably improve the effectiveness of that tonic you've been working on. It'll make it taste better too!" she giggled. "Goddess, when I bit into it, it was like fanfare went off in my head!"

"I'm not convinced it wasn't hallucinogenic," he laughed.

_She sounds happy…_

I slowly turned around and headed back down the stairs, hoping they didn't hear my steps.

"Did you change your mind?" Mary asked when she saw me coming back down the stairs so soon after I climbed up them.

"Y-Yes," I lied. "I…I'm sorry to bother you two."

Gray watched me closely as I headed to the door, concern replacing the irritation that was in his eyes before.

"You feeling okay?" he asked. "You look pale."

"The doctor's upstairs if you need him," Mary chimed in.

"I know. I'm fine," I smiled weakly at them. "Thanks for your concern."

I turned the door handle and began a quick walk back to the inn.

* * *

"You're back early," Ann noted when I entered the kitchen.

"Had a bit of trouble with my fishing rod," I confessed as I retrieved the empty lunch container she had packed for me. I set to work rinsing it in the sink, relaxing as I did so. There was no running into Claire here.

"I wish I could help. I still owe you for fixing my music box," she said, joining me at the sink to help with the dishes. She began running a sink of scalding hot water.

"You don't owe me anything," I smiled at her as Doug opened the door to the kitchen.

"Ah!" he said as he jumped in the doorway. "Don't mind me~!" he sang happily as he turned around to head back to the dining room.

"Geez, Dad!" Ann cried out to him, but he had already shut the door again. "I swear, he is so worked up over this…date. He never thought I would get one, you see."

"Why?" I asked, puzzled. I may not have had feelings for Ann yet, but I wasn't blind to the fact she was attractive, and she was incredibly friendly most of the time.

"He thinks I'm not feminine enough," she mumbled with embarrassment, scrubbing the container under hot bubbly water.

"What's he talking about?" I wondered. Sure, Ann wasn't the type to put on a demure smile and wear frilly dresses, but it wasn't as if she were smoking cigars and going on hunting expeditions. "You're even wearing a bow in your hair," I pointed out.

Ann pulled her hands out of the water and threw her hands in the air. "That's exactly what I told him!" she laughed, bubbles sliding down her arms.

"I'll stick up for you if I hear him giving you a hard time," I promised with a chuckle. "Now I need to get upstairs for a shower. I probably smell like fish."

"You do," Ann laughed brightly. I gave her a look of mock hurt. "What? I always tell the truth!" she laughed. I grinned at her and turned to leave.

"Hey, will you come down and hang out at the bar tonight?" Ann asked with a blush. "I told Karen and Rick about the Fireworks Festival, and they're wanting to get to know you better."

"Sure," I agreed before I pushed through the kitchen door, though I felt a little nervous at the thought.

I tried to ignore the love song Doug was loudly whistling as I climbed the stairs to my room.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed, Gray was sitting at the table.

"Here," he said, pointing to a tall stack of fishing books. "I wasn't sure what you were looking for exactly, so Mary let me check them all out."

I stared at the books in shock. The titles on the spines spanned from natural guides on fish species, beginner's guides to casting, and advanced fishing knot instructions.

"Wow," I said, genuinely amazed. "Thanks, Gray." I grabbed the book on fishing knots and settled on my bed with it with a yawn.

"Don't mention it," he said with nonchalance, though he wore a slight smile. "Just make sure you're the one to return them. Carrying all those was a bitch."

* * *

I skimmed through the books as the sun slowly sunk outside my window, ignoring the way my stomach began to grumble as the hours passed. Eventually, I checked the clock. It was almost eight-thirty. I closed the book and braced myself for socialization as I left the apartment to head downstairs.

Karen and Rick were seated on their usual stools at the bar, chatting with Ann happily. I waved at Ann as I reached the bottom of the steps, and her electric blue eyes lit up excitedly. Karen followed Ann's gaze to find me. Though she smiled at me, her emerald green eyes seemed to measure me up as I walked closer. Rick, on the other hand, beamed widely at me.

"Have a seat!" he called, gesturing to the spot next to him, but Karen nudged the stool next to her back with her heeled boot.

"Cliff's sitting next to me tonight," Karen said with a smile that bared her teeth. "We have some things to talk about."

I looked at Rick apologetically, but he seemed unphased by Karen's request.

"Want to order a drink?" Ann asked in her friendly voice.

"No, I'll just have a water," I answered. I didn't have much money to waste on alcohol.

"Let me buy you something," offered Karen.

"You really don't have to," I said sheepishly.

"I know I don't have to, but I insist," she said with another smile. "What'll it be?"

"Thank you," I said, wondering why Karen was being so nice to me. She was never unfriendly before, but this was a new level of friendliness. "I guess I'll have a glass of the pinot noir," I told Ann. It was my favorite of the wines from Aja's Winery.

"Coming right up!" she bubbled happily as she ran to fetch a bottle and glass.

"Buying another guy a drink right in front of me? You're certainly bold," Rick teased Karen.

"I'll buy you one too _if_ you can go the rest of the night without mentioning Kai or Popuri," she teased him right back.

"And if I do?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"We might need a wrestling rematch," she joked.

"Kai and Popuri," he quickly said, causing Karen to blush slightly as she sipped at her glass of wine. The affection between them was apparent as they continued to tease one another.

Ann returned and set a half-full wine glass in front of me before she ran off towards Duke and Basil's table.

"Ann was telling us you're looking for a new job," Rick mentioned, turning his attention back to me as I took a drink.

"Yeah, I'll take anything that comes up," I said a little too eagerly, hoping he was offering me work.

"I'll keep that in mind," Rick said. "Mom could use a day off every now and then."

"I'll tell my dad too. You never know!" Karen said encouragingly. "I'm not much help to them anyway."

I smiled. So many people were offering me help and encouragement lately. Suddenly all those lectures Carter gave me about meeting more people made sense. I briefly wondered if Ann had anything to do with Karen and Rick's sudden desire to include me. They were her closest friends.

We continued chatting over our drinks. I initially let Karen and Rick do most of the talking, but I soon found myself opening up as I drank my wine. Though it was only one serving, it hit my empty stomach and I quickly developed a buzz.

"I guess you could say I have a thing for redheads," Karen sighed as she finished her glass. "I mean, my best friend and boyfriend are both redheads. "That can't be a coincidence," she giggled.

"I must _really_ have a thing for redheads," I laughed. "I'm friends with Ann, Gray, and Doug!"

"What about me?" Rick slurred, obviously hurt.

"Ann, Gray, Doug, and Rick, I mean!" I corrected myself, smiling. "That's every redhead in town!"

"Why do we have so many of them?!" Karen laughed loudly. Suddenly, her green eyes glinted naughtily. She quickly swung around and called out. "Hey, _Ann_! Cliff says he has a thing for redheads!"

I nearly spit out the last of my wine as the dining room burst out in laughter. Ann turned bright red as she refilled Basil's glass.

Karen slapped me roughly on the back as I sputtered on my wine.

"Breathe, man!" she laughed. "I've been meaning to talk to you about Ann."

She waited until I was breathing normally again before she pressed on.

"Hey, Ann told me you two are going to the Fireworks Festival together," Karen started. "So I want to tell you what's what," she said, appearing to immediately sober up as she threw her arm around my shoulders. She lowered her voice as she spoke. "I like you Cliff, but you better not hurt Ann."

I felt my shoulders stiffen under her arm.

"If you're messing around with my best friend, you'll have to deal with me."

I looked at her in shock. _What does she mean, 'messing around'?_

"Goddess, no!" I asserted. The idea sounded so incredibly wrong.

"'Cuz she's not someone to play around with!" Karen stated emphatically. "And she really likes you!"

"I'm not 'playing around' with her," I said strongly and shrugged her arm off my shoulders, a little offended she would insinuate I was doing anything perverted.

"Good," she nodded, seeming mollified and returning to herself. "Because Ann is way too expensive of a date just to mess with!"

"So much food!" Rick laughed with her.

"Goddess, I hadn't thought of that," I said, mildly concerned about how much Kai's food would cost.

_I need to catch a lot of fish before Saturday_ , I thought to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought it was funny and weird how Doug is constantly trying to get Jack to marry his daughter in FoMT. He would certainly be on cloud nine if a man asked his daughter out, even if he is an unemployed wanderer.
> 
> Also, Ann is totally feminine! She may wear overalls, eat a lot, and blurt things out, but she also has a lot of traditionally feminine characteristics.


	21. Playing with Fire

I stared down at the tunic laid across my bed and took a shallow breath. It was a warm camel-color, with intricately braided azure trim. My eyes followed the path of the large white winding design above its hem. Everything about the clothes, from the familiar stitching to the traditional cut, made me ache for home. Why had I thought I could wear it? My hands shook slightly as I held the tunic in front of me.

"That looks interesting," Kai remarked before lifting a richly purple shirt off my bedspread. "Are you trying to steal my signature color or something?"

"Don't worry," I said, snatching the shirt from his hands and hurriedly packing the outfit away into my dresser. "I won't be wearing it after all."

"No?" Kai asked. He was already dressed for the festival in white jogger capris and a purple sleeveless hoodie with faux tribal print, looking completely casual as usual. "I guess it wasn't right for the beach anyway."

_Of course it's not,_ I thought to myself. It didn't seem like anything of mine was "right" for Mineral Town in general.

"Why are we supposed to wear anything different anyway?" I said with frustration, pushing the dresser drawer closed a little too roughly. "I'm just going to wear my regular clothes."

"Don't you want to surprise Ann?" Kai asked, and I felt a little guilty. I didn't want to be a bad date for her, especially considering the numerous ways I was already coming up short.

"Borrow something of mine," ordered Gray as he emerged from the bathroom in a red pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. _UMA_ was printed in light blue across his chest, the same design as his signature baseball cap, which hung near the door.

"How handsome!" Kai swooned with an exaggerated country accent. "I'm _so_ jealous of Mary!"

"Whatever," Gray grunted indifferently, though a slight blush appeared on his face. He pulled a plain white t-shirt from his overstuffed drawer and tossed it at me.

"It's nothing fancy but it won't be as hot as that get-up," he said, pointing to the fur-lined leather vest I was wearing.

"Th-thanks," I said, surprised at his generosity again. _He must be able to tell how uncomfortable I am._

I quickly retreated to the bathroom to change. Gray's shirt fit snugly across my chest and shoulders, slightly wrinkled from his overcrowded drawer. I cursed quietly when I stepped into my faded black pants and saw the once threadbare knee had finally torn open.

_At least it'll help me stay cooler,_ I thought grimly as I ran a brown leather belt through the belt loops.

As evening time had crept closer and closer, my anxiety had grown steadily. A casual date with Ann once seemed like a decent strategy to help me get over Claire, but now that the moment was so close, I was doubting my decision entirely. Ann was so easy to spend time with, but I couldn't help but worry that this date would add expectations between us before I was ready for them. Try as I might, my feelings for her still weren't romantic.

_But maybe that'll change tonight?_ I wondered. Despite that thought, or perhaps because of that thought, I wanted to run to the church to hide for the night.

_And face Carter?_ I scoffed at myself. _No, the church isn't an option either._

I looked at my reflection, hoping my frayed nerves didn't show on my face. My cheeks looked slightly thinner from the meals I had been skipping, and the slight circles under my eyes had reappeared from my difficulty sleeping. Light stubble had already returned to my face since the morning, but I didn't have enough time to shave again.

_At least my eyes still have some life in them_ , I thought, my brown eyes staring brightly back at me. I quickly retied my long hair back, yet another aspect of my appearance that clashed with the village. I returned to the main room, feeling like an imposter in someone else's clothes.

"Ooh, the rugged look!" Kai grinned, turning his attention from styling his black hair to me.

"That's one way to put it," I murmured as I sat on my bed to lace up my worn boots.

"We better get moving, Kai," Gray announced as he crossed the room to throw on a dark denim jacket. "Popuri isn't as willing to overlook your lateness as I am."

"Sheesh, you sound more and more like your grandpa every day," Kai called to him, carefully arranging his hair.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say something so stupid. I'd hate missing your baked corn if you somehow ended up knocked out before the festival."

"Almost done!" Kai said happily, dismissing Gray's empty threat.

I watched interestedly as Gray seemed to inwardly struggle with whether or not he should wear his cap. He grabbed his hat off the hook, hesitated, and hung it back up. As much as he tried to hide it, it was obvious he was nervous too.

"Perfect!" Kai announced as he finally stopped fussing with his hair, only to tie his purple bandana over his work.

"Isn't it time for you to get Ann?" Gray asked me. "We can all go downstairs together."

His question made my stomach twist into a knot. I desperately wanted to stay in the room, but I knew my nerves would only worsen if I were alone.

"Yeah," I sighed, my bed creaking loudly as I heaved myself off it. Ann and I had agreed to walk to the beach together the night before, instead of meeting on the beach like other couples.

One by one we filed out of the room. Before I could lock the door, Gray stopped me.

"Wait a second," he said, opening the door again to grab his baseball cap.

"I-I could use the shade," he halfheartedly explained as he fixed it securely atop his red hair.

When we reached the end of the steps, Kai glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Shoot, I _am_ running late!" Kai exclaimed before running towards the door. "Good thing Popuri's going to help me get the food ready! And thanks for your help with prep!" Kai called back, referring to the clumsy help I gave him in the kitchen that morning, shucking corn and slicing pineapples. "I'll treat you to something nice as thanks!"

I waved weakly at him as he ran out onto the street. I felt a bit like a charity case. He had already paid me for my work—a "treat" seemed excessive.

"I'm heading out too. I want to get to the beach without running into Mary's mom. She hates me," Gray said flatly before following after Kai.

Soon the dining room was completely deserted except for me. Unlike the Cow Festival, the Fireworks Festival was an intimate local celebration. It was rare to see a traveler journey through the mountains or take the ferry to participate for the night. From what Karen described over drinks, families and older inhabitants of Mineral Town watched the show from Rose Plaza or the balconies of their homes, allowing the younger adults to celebrate on the beach undisturbed.

" _It's the best festival all year!_ " she had slurred. " _It's one of the few where we can all get away from our parents, no questions asked!_ " She pulled me closer and loudly whispered, " _Too bad Rick can't get away from his sister too!_ "

" _As I've already promised three times now, I'll completely ignore her and Kai_ ," Rick swore from behind her.

" _That's what he said about the Cow Festival!_ " Karen said as she threw her head back to stare down Rick, prompting him to rub his temple.

I did my best not to recall the Cow Festival lately. It had been added to my list of things not to think about too much, which seemed to be growing longer every day. With a sigh, I crossed over to the kitchen door and gave it a short knock.

"Come on in, Cliff!" Doug called happily. With a deep breath, I pushed my way through the doorway.

Doug was standing in front of the large kitchen island, eagerly waiting for me to arrive.

"Looking sharp!" he complimented me with a massive grin, and I immediately wondered if he had lost his sanity.

"Thanks, Doug," I said, returning his compliment with a nervous smile as I attempted to smooth Gray's shirt. "Where's Ann?"

"She's almost ready," he beamed. "While we wait, let's set some ground rules for tonight," the innkeeper began, smiling broadly. I swallowed uncomfortably.

"First, keep her well-fed. The quickest way to Ann's heart is her stomach, so I hope you brought a lot of dough!"

"I think we're set," I said, checking my pockets for the G I had stashed away for tonight. There was a reason I was skipping meals over the past few days.

"Good man!" he laughed. "Second, keep her out as long as you both want. In fact, you can just keep her!" he chuckled giddily.

"W-well, that's—" I stammered, feeling my face heat with embarrassment for myself and Ann.

"Third," Doug continued, not bothering to listen to my stumbling response. "…treat her like a lady, even though she doesn't act like one."

"Geez, Dad! What are you even saying?!" Ann's voice called from down the hall. I breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of her marching into the kitchen to my rescue. I turned to face Ann and seemed to choke on air when I caught sight of her.

Rather than weaving her hair tightly in a long braid, she had loosely curled her long red hair and secured it back with her signature white bow into a bouncing ponytail. Her long bangs curled softly around her face, which seemed to turn pink as I looked at her in shock. Instead of her work overalls, she wore a loose sleeveless summer dress. Playful white flowers were stitched into the white, gold, and orange ombre cotton. Her neckline plunged into a deep strappy V-neck, though she wore a dark orange tank top underneath. A simple ring necklace laid flat against her chest.

"Why are you wearing those?" Doug bluntly asked, referring to the jean capris she wore under her dress.

"I don't like dresses," Ann mumbled. "It's bad enough I'm not wearing my sneakers," she added, lifting her leg back to adjust the straps of her white sandal.

"You look so cute," I found myself saying, and I hoped my tone didn't sound insultingly surprised. Her face lit up as bright as her sundress at the compliment, her electric blue eyes flashing with delight.

"You'd look cuter without the capris," Doug pouted. I sensed he had been excited for his daughter to wear a dress.

"Let it go, Doug. She looks great," I said sternly to the innkeeper, who smiled meekly in return. "Don't listen to him," I encouraged Ann before her father's comment could spoil her joy.

"I never do," she said, smirking up at me. "You look good too. I guess we're both wearing something a little different," she laughed nervously, pulling at the hem of her dress as her face went from pink to red.

"Maybe I should take a picture?" Doug wondered.

"What?!" Ann said, turning her attention back to her dad. "No way! C'mon Cliff!" she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the kitchen door in a hurry.

"Have fun!" called Doug from the kitchen as we hurried across the dining room.

Ann burst through the inn doors out into the blazing summer afternoon. The sun hit her bouncing hair, causing the auburn to shine brightly red with hints of gold.

"We should be safe now. I don't think he would chase us out in the streets," Ann laughed, adjusting the straps of her sandals again before we began our walk to the beach. She was a fast walker, and I found myself almost jogging to keep up with her long strides.

"I think your dad's more excited about this than the two of us combined," I chuckled back at her.

"Well, he proposed to my mom at the Fireworks Festival, so it's even a more special holiday to him," she said.

"O-oh," I awkwardly remarked, scratching the back of my head. Proposed?

_What have I gotten myself into?_ I groaned inwardly. Ann must have sensed my discomfort, as she immediately launched into a panicked apology.

"Oh, Goddess! I didn't mean—just, it's not like I'm expecting _you_ to propose tonight or anything!" she said quickly, causing me to burn scarlet with embarrassment. She threw her hands up and waved them wildly as she continued. "Geez, why did I even say that?! It's our first date and I'm already going on about marriage!"

"No worries!" I interjected, hoping I could stop her before she said anything else embarrassing. "We'll just blame that on your dad."

Ann let out a relieved giggle. "Thanks, I do like to do that for most things. Ugh, can we just forget I said that and act normal?"

I nodded, though it felt difficult to act normal together, especially when Ann looked so different. I peeked at her from the corner of my eye as we turned the corner, and saw she was pulling at the hem of her dress again.

_She really does look cute_ , I thought, and I found myself remembering how we had kissed the week before.

"You stop that right now!" a serious voice called from behind, causing me to jump with surprise and guilt. I turned to see Stu running towards us, his sister chasing behind him as she pushed her grandmother's wheelchair towards the plaza.

"'Scuse me!" Stu's high pitched voice yelled as he rushed past Ann's side, flipping up her dress.

"Watch it, kid!" Ann yelled after him as she grasped at her skirts.

"I'msosorry!" Elli blurted out as she and her grandmother whizzed after him, a tranquil smile on the elder woman's face.

"Geez, _this_ is why I wore capris!" Ann said, smoothing her dress again. "Can you imagine if I didn't?" she asked. She seemed to blush deeper after she realized what she asked me to imagine. "I just keep saying the wrong things, huh?" she giggled nervously.

"You just need to relax," I laughed, partly to her and partly to myself. _Why is this so painfully awkward?_ "I think a snow cone would help cool us off, don't you?"

Her eyes shined brightly as she enthusiastically nodded and quickened her pace towards the square, causing me to run after her. The sound of skipping music over ocean waves grew louder as we approached Rose Plaza.

It was still early, and villagers were only beginning to trickle into the plaza. Mayor Thomas was fiddling with a large record player, the source of the repeating melody. Stu had been caught by his sister and was being given a stern lecture. He looked past her, eagerly watching Saibara and Gotz carry large crates of fireworks into the square. Basil was setting up picnic blankets and pillows on the grass in the park, while Jeff unfolded a pair of comfortable looking chairs in the southern corner of the plaza. Their wives were in their usual chatting spot with Manna, attempting to peek down at the beach. They gossiped loudly and unabashedly about the few couples they spotted.

"I still cannot believe Mary is going with that _blacksmith_ apprentice. Why would she go with any boy who works in _South_ Mineral Town? Doesn't she care about how it upsets _me_?" Anna sighed in defeat.

"The only bachelor who works in North Mineral Town is Dr. Trent, Anna," Sasha said knowingly.

"I'm aware of that, _Sasha_ ," Anna huffed, causing Manna to giggle.

Sasha and Anna lowered their voices to fervent whispering as they caught sight of Ann and me, but Manna had no qualms speaking directly to us.

"You look _lovely_ , Ann!" she called, and I felt Ann waver next to me, unsure of how to accept the compliment as Manna continued. "And you too, Cliff!" she added, causing Anna to click her tongue in disagreement.

"Are you two on a date?" Manna asked us, her large dark eyes twinkling at us.

We both began to nod sheepishly, but Manna did not wait for a response regardless.

"Of course, you are! The Fireworks Festival is a perfect date! Is it your first outing together?" she asked but continued without pause. "Ann, did you know I watched the fireworks with your dad one time?"

Ann looked mortified, but Manna once again did not wait for a reply.

"Oh yes, it's true. I was having such a great time until he jumped into the ocean and swam away! I can't blame him though, I used to be such a chatterbox when I was younger!" she tittered before focusing her eyes on me. "Hope you didn't bring your swim trunks, Cliff!" she giggled. "Well, don't let me keep you! Ta-ta!" she lilted, returning her attention to her friends.

"Dad didn't tell me _that_ story!" Ann laughed as we hurried down the stone steps to the beach.

"Maybe he didn't want to give you any ideas? I've seen how fast you can swim!" I joked.

Our laughter faded with awe as we gazed out at the beach. The brilliant setting sun had turned the cloudless sky into a blend of lavender, amber, and rosy hues as it blazed low on the horizon. The mix of colors reflected off the gentle blue ocean waves, which rolled slowly up the broad shore.

"Wow," I breathed as I looked at Mineral Beach as I had never seen it before.

The brightly striped beach umbrellas had been folded closed to allow for better viewing. Multicolored beach towels and blankets were scattered across the powdery sand, surrounding small unlit fire pits that dotted the golden beach.

The door to Kai's Snack Shack wasn't opened yet, but delicious scents filled the air, hinting at the food soon to come. The beach shack was glowing brightly from the strings of white and red lights I had helped Kai hang along the white outer walls that morning, illuminating the standing chalk menu board propped in the sand he had skillfully decorated that morning.

"Looks like we might need to wait a bit longer for those snow cones," I told Ann.

Strings of yellow lights also lit up the long dock, loosely strung and curving between wooden posts. The bulbs emitted a faint glow along the dock that I expected would grow more golden as the sun continued to set.

Unable to stop my eyes from searching for her, I scanned the beach for any sign of Claire, but only a handful of people had arrived.

"Look at Mary!" Ann whispered to me, nodding her head toward the librarian and Gray. "I almost didn't recognize her with her hair up!"

I almost didn't recognize Mary either. She held her elbow with her other arm across her waist, slightly turning in place as she shyly talked with Gray. Instead of her usual sweater and skirt, she was dressed in a long, high-necked halter dress. Her top was a pleated pale blue, but her long skirt was decorated in a pastel watercolor print. A slight metallic sheen covered the pale colors, causing her skirts to shimmer when the breeze rippled against her dress.

"Should we say hi to them?" Ann wondered.

Gray and Mary both appeared to be completely immersed in a lighthearted conversation full of smirks and blushes.

"No, let's leave them be for now," I said, remembering how annoyed Gray had been the last time I had interrupted them.

"Let's go say hi to Karen then!" Ann grinned, pulling me closer to the dock where Karen stood nearby.

"Hey, you two!" Karen greeted us from under her floppy sunhat. Her blonde-highlighted brunette hair had been styled into a beachy wave for the occasion. "Ann, you look too adorable!" she squealed, pulling her friend in for a hug.

"You know I'm not the touchy-feely type!" Ann cried out as she attempted to free herself from Karen's grasp.

"I'm sure Cliff will disagree with that!" Karen laughed, and I felt myself chuckle with embarrassment. I _had_ been thinking about the number of times Ann had held my hand or hugged me. How had I not noticed she liked me?

Karen was dressed in much the same way she always dressed, in short, ripped jean shorts and a white tank top. She had traded her purple jean jacket in for a sheer floral kimono cardigan than hung loosely to her mid-thigh. Instead of her high-heeled boots, she walked barefoot on the baked sand. Several simple rings adorned her fingers and a long thin necklace hung around her neck.

"Where's Rick?" Ann asked, changing the subject.

"He's coming," Karen said with a smile, though she glanced worriedly towards the steps to Rose Plaza. "He's probably making sure Lillia will be alright on her own tonight. I know he feels bad leaving her alone at the house. We offered to watch the fireworks from the farm, but she insisted we come to the beach," Karen explained with a sigh.

"I thought Rick said she's been doing better recently?" I asked. He had been toasting to her good health only a few nights earlier at the bar.

"Health-wise, yeah, she's doing better than the spring. But, with the Fireworks Festival, and Rod gone…" Karen said, trailing off.

Ann merely nodded, and I felt a pang of guilt. It sounded like Rick was a good son to his mother.

The somber tone between us was broken when Popuri threw the door to the Snack Shack open with a loud _SMACK!_

"Hey, watch the door!" I heard Kai call faintly from inside.

"We're OPEN!" Poprui yelled loudly, her voice carrying to the town square. The village women began to hurry down the steps to the beach.

"Shall we?" I asked Ann, but she was already dragging me towards the restaurant.

* * *

Soon, the beach was filled with the sound of laughter and happy chatter. Dusky twilight had settled in the sky as villagers either hurried back to the town square or settled on blankets in the sand, food in hand. Kai was easily the happiest person in Mineral Town, smiling like a fool from seeing everyone enjoy the food he had made. Even I felt some of his pride, knowing I had helped in some minuscule way.

Some villagers carried rolls of foil containing sweet, chili-spiced, and parmesan-crusted baked corn.

" _This_ is why I put up with Kai!" Gray laughed before he greedily bit into the juicy roasted kernels, and Mary mimicked him with her corn cob.

May and Stu happily followed Elli up the steps to the town square, attempting to catch sea-salted popcorn in their mouths as they tossed them in the air.

"You had better clean up anything you drop," Elli warned as she carefully balanced containers of food up the stairs.

"Why these men cannot swallow their pride and buy his food themselves, I'll never know!" Sasha tutted as she and Manna carried baskets of food up to their husbands. Manna was surprisingly speechless as she ate honey-coated grilled pineapple slices.

"You know the spaghetti is for the kids, right?" Rick asked Ann as he and Karen sat with us on a blue and red plaid blanket near an unlit firepit. Rick and Karen were sharing a box of Margherita pizza, watching Ann bite into almost every item Kai offered on his menu.

"Doesn't mean it's not delicious!" Ann protested between mouthfuls.

"Maybe you should slow down?" Karen gently suggested, catching sight of my amused expression as I watched her consume at an unprecedented rate.

"I wanna finish this before we get snow cones!" Ann explained, though her speech sounded mostly like muffled vowels.

"Is that going to be enough for you?" Rick asked me, pointing to the cob of baked corn I slowly ate. "You can have a slice of pizza if you want," he offered.

"Thanks, but I ate before I came here," I lied, not wanting to admit I was trying to save money. The only reason I bought anything was because Ann insisted I eat something.

"Mmm!" Ann moaned as she quickly finished her spaghetti. "I'll take some!" She eagerly scooped up a slice of pizza as Rick watched disapprovingly.

"It's almost getting dark enough for the fireworks…" Karen said, looking up at the sky as the first stars began to softly shine, "…and we haven't even had anything to drink! Want to go see what Kai has to offer?" she asked us.

"Sure!" Ann said excitedly, jumping to her feet far too quickly considering the amount of food she had eaten. "I rarely get to drink with you all!" she giggled before bouncing towards the Snack Shack.

As I followed her, I automatically scanned the beach again, spotting no sight of Claire or Trent.

_Maybe they're going to watch from the square?_ I wondered.

Kai and Popuri leaned against the counter, speaking softly to one another with only the slightest distance between them.

"Ah-hem!" Rick exaggeratedly cleared his throat. Both Kai and Popuri looked toward him, but neither stepped away from the other.

"We're here for your finest cocktails!" Karen playfully announced, encouraging a reluctant Rick to approach the counter with us. "What do you have for us?"

"I can offer you whatever you want," Kai said slyly with a smirk directed at Rick, who did his best to ignore the innuendo. Popuri didn't let it slide, however.

"Margaritas, daiquiris, Mai Tai, Tequila Sunrise, Paloma, Bay Breeze—you name it," Popuri said with a smile and elbow in Kai's side.

"I'll even make you a mojito if you ask nicely," Kai joked, rubbing at his ribs.

"I wouldn't do that to you," Karen laughed.

"I'll have a mojito," Rick said stiffly before adding a terse "please."

"Guess I better get to muddling then," Kai shrugged, and he disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve fresh mint.

"Goddess Rick, do you always have to be such a jerk?" Popuri whispered fervently at her brother.

"What? I'm paying for it!"

"You don't even like rum," Karen said disapprovingly.

They continued to argue as Ann and I studied the menu.

"Maybe I should just stick with a snow cone!" she giggled. "Everyone at the inn pretty much orders wine or beer. I have no idea about any of these drinks."

"In that case, Ann," Popuri interrupted, leaving Karen and Rick to bicker amongst themselves, "…you should try one of the spiked snow cones!"

Karen abruptly stopped arguing with Rick. "Spiked snow cones?" she repeated interestedly.

"We have strawberry wine, blackberry gin, lime vodka, mango tequila, and pineapple rum snow cones! Of course, you can always do any of the flavors without the alcohol too, but where's the fun in that?"

Kai returned to the counter as he started preparing Rick's time-consuming drink.

"Ice, sugar, fruit, and booze!" Kai laughed. "What else can you ask for?"

"Any of those sound good to you?" I asked Ann, pulling out a coin pouch from my pocket.

"Um, all of them?" she laughed.

"Really, Ann?" Karen said exasperatedly before addressing me. "Cliff, you can't allow her appetite to run unchecked like this just because you like her! We'll all be in danger!"

"Geez, Karen, I didn't say I was ordering all of them!" Ann cried, clearly embarrassed. "I'll have the strawberry wine," she told Popuri as she began to reach for the G in her pocket.

"I got this," I said, parting with more G as I slipped Popuri a few more gold coins.

"Are you going to let me buy anything tonight?" Ann huffed.

"No," I said simply.

"Don't you want a drink too?" Ann asked me innocently.

"Ah, no. I'll be fine," I insisted awkwardly, a slight blush on my cheeks.

"If you're sure…" Ann said skeptically, but her eyes turned to watch Popuri scoop a snowball into a paper cone and saturate it with a syrupy mixture.

"Here," she said, handing Ann a red snow cone garnished with a sliced strawberry.

Karen ordered her snow cone while Ann tasted her icy sweet.

"It's so good!" she exclaimed, staring down at the snow cone in surprise.

"I'm glad," I smiled down at her, happy to see she was enjoying herself so much.

"What else would you expect from me?" Kai smiled. I watched him whisper to Popuri as she handed Karen an orange snow cone with a slice of mango.

"And finally, one mojito," Kai sighed as he handed the drink to Rick.

"Thanks," Rick said shortly, laying a few extra G on the counter. Even though he disliked the man, it seemed Rick couldn't bring himself to stiff his bartender.

We all turned to head back out to the beach when Popuri called out my name.

"Here!" Popuri called out, handing me a yellow snow cone garnished with a pineapple wedge.

"I didn't—" I started.

"Your treat from earlier!" Kai winked.

"Thanks," I said, unable to refuse it.

"Go on! Taste it!" Kai encouraged. "The pineapple one is my favorite!"

I took the snow cone and sampled the cold treat. The finely shaved ice quickly melted in my mouth, leaving a refreshing fruity flavor on my tongue with a sweet hint of alcohol.

"Delicious," I said, my eyebrows raised. "Do you want to try?" I asked, offering the snow cone to Ann out of habit.

She blushed but took a bite. "Mmm!" she said, nodding her approval vigorously.

"You two are going to melt all my ice if you keep blushing like that!" Kai teased, his joke making me just as red-faced as Ann as we followed Rick and Karen out of the beach shack.

The sky had grown even darker during our time at Kai's, the orange and pink hues being replaced by a pale yellow as the blues and purples darkened. The fire pits had been lit, adding the sound of crackling driftwood to the mix of lighthearted, desultory conversation from the villagers around us. Rick and Karen split off to sit at their own fire pit, leaving Ann and me on our own. We settled back into the soft sand, and I couldn't help but smile as the warm glow of the fire revealed Ann was nearly finished with her dessert.

"Agh!" she suddenly exclaimed, bringing her free hand to her forehead.

"Are you okay?" I asked, leaning closer to her in concern.

"Brain freeze!" she grunted, though she took another bite of her snow cone.

I let out an involuntary laugh, and she looked at me with a shocked smile as the headache passed as quickly as it set in.

"Are you laughing at my pain?" she asked.

"More like laughing at your…persistence?"

"But that's one of my best qualities!" Ann smiled.

"Hey," a voice interrupted us, and I turned to see Gray carrying a large bucket of metal sticks, Mary following closely behind him. "The show's about to start. Did you want some sparklers?" he asked in the closest thing to a sales pitch he could manage.

"Yes!" Ann said excitedly, this time pulling her G from the pocket of her capris before I could stop her.

"Ann—" I started, but she shushed me as she handed Gray the coins.

"I've let you buy me enough things tonight," she explained. "Let me at least get this!"

Gray handed us a sparkler each, and Ann excitedly threw her head back to finish her snow cone.

"Here we go!" she said, pointing the tip of her sparkler downward into the bonfire. It fizzed with smoke and erupted into a shower of golden sparks, causing Ann to squeal with happiness.

I couldn't help but smile at her unconcealed joy at so many simple things. I followed her lead, quickly finishing my snow cone and standing.

"Use mine," she said, extending her sparkler down a safe distance from mine. I brought the tip of mine to meet hers, and the sparks erupted higher as the fire from her sparkler spread to mine.

'Watch this!" she asked, stepping back further up the beach and waving her sparkler in a small circle, creating a golden burning ring in front of her. I joined her, absentmindedly making the pattern stitched into my tunic from home.

"Is that a swirl?" Ann giggled. "It just looks like a blur!"

"Sure," I laughed and shrugged as Ann began making a diamond pattern. I watched the golden sparkles with a smile until another flash of gold heading down the stone steps to the beach caught my attention.

It was Claire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The clothing from home Cliff couldn't wear is his redesigned outfit for the FoMT remake. The large white pattern across the bottom of the tunic and his cuffs is known as a "meander", which of course also means "to follow a winding course" or "wander aimlessly". How very appropriate for the hopelessly lost Cliff! I wonder if that was an intentional detail?
> 
> Some of the characters are wearing their remake outfits (Kai, Gray, Ann) while others are wearing ones based on my headcanon (Karen, Mary). Karen gives me a California girl vibe with her casually ripped jean shorts, blonde highlights, and love of wine, which is why she gets a floppy hat, sheer kimono cardigan, and excessive jewelry!
> 
> You might be thinking, "ModernTsunami, who cares?" lol! I wish Cliff cared more about how other people looked so I could describe everyone 'til my heart's content! I have Pinterest boards dedicated to each character's aesthetic in the meantime. Haha
> 
> Also, the spiked snow cones are based on recipes I found online! I guess if you google it you could make some for yourself?
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for your continued reading and feedback! See you next time!


	22. Burning for You

Claire walked down the stone steps, illuminated by the firelight and sparklers. My heartbeat grew louder as I realized how much she had changed in the weeks since we last saw each other.

Her usually wild and tangled hair was combed smooth and cut, ending in a straight line just past her shoulders. Her bangs, which had been long enough to rest on her eyelashes, were neatly trimmed across her brow. Instead of a flowing dress like she had worn the last time I saw her, she wore a blue and white vertically striped shirt dress cinched at her waist. Almost everything about her appearance seemed cut and linear, and I could easily picture what a perfect pair she and the doctor would make standing next together.

But Trent wasn't on the steps with her. She walked alone, her eyes surveying the beach as if she were looking for something.

_Me?_ I hoped before I could stop myself. Absentmindedly, I abandoned the patterns I was making with the sparkler.

Our eyes met once she stepped onto the beach. I immediately felt the binding hold she still had on me, only stronger from our time apart. I seemed to lose myself as her pale blue eyes stared at me and I stared back. She gave me a small smile. For a moment, I didn't care what I looked like or what anyone else thought. I just felt a sweet dull aching as our self-imposed separation seemed so near ending.

Then she turned away, resuming her search across the beach.

The feelings from weeks without seeing her didn't compare to the hurt when she quickly looked away from me.

"Can you guess what this says?" Ann asked me. In the corner of my eyes, she waved her sparkler in the shapes of ill-defined letters.

Multiple feelings twisted uncomfortably within me as Claire smiled broadly at Kai and Popuri, hurrying to greet them by the Snack Shack. I wanted to smile back at her and ignore her. I wanted to invite her over and run away. I wanted to talk to her and hide. My stomach was in knots when I returned my attention to Ann, desperate for a distraction.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, but Ann was walking past me towards the water.

"Too slow!" she said, and I saw the flame had extinguished on her stick. Mine must have burnt out too. She knelt to cool the hot metal in the ocean, and I joined her to do the same.

"It was my name," Ann explained, taking the blackened stick from my hand before turning from the water to face the shore. "Wow, look at the lights!"

Though the sky continued to darken around us, the beach and plaza glowed from lit sparklers. Two trails of light streaked through the square as May and Stu ran across Rose Plaza, sparklers in hand. Various villagers waved the burning sparklers, some above them in the air, others in front of them forming various shapes, though none as enthusiastically as Ann had. The fireworks hadn't even begun yet, but the beach was ablaze with glittering light.

"I want the show to start already!" Ann said excitedly. "Should I get some more?" she asked, waving the burnt sticks.

"Sure…" I said, too distracted to argue to pay for them. Claire was still chatting with Kai and Popuri but glanced back at the steps to the beach several times. It was obvious who she was looking for, but there was still no sight of him.

_What are you doing?_ I scolded myself.

I made a conscious effort to focus back on Ann. She bounded back to me with the new handheld fireworks.

"Okay, this time you need to guess what I write!" she said happily as she handed me a fresh unlit sparkler.

"Attention everyone!" Mayor Thomas's voice called from the square. The chatter from the crowd died down. "The show is about to begin! Take your seats!" he cheerfully urged.

"We'll light them afterward," I said to Ann, who, despite being so eager for the fireworks show to start, now looked disappointed.

"If you promise!" Ann smiled and turned to smooth the blue and red plaid blanket by our firepit. I knelt to help her but couldn't resist looking to see if Trent had arrived yet. Claire hesitated near the dock, seemingly lost. It was strange to see her looking so tense and unsure of herself. After another glance at the steps, she turned and headed to sit at the end of the dock.

"There!" Ann said before collapsing on the blanket.

I sat next to her and gazed up at the sky expectantly. It was now a silky indigo blue. More and more white stars had appeared. Through the smoke from the fire pit, I could see their shine reflected in the waves below. I looked around the beach to see as Karen and Rick, Popuri and Kai, and Gray and Mary made themselves comfortable on their blankets by cozying up to one another. Embarrassed, I looked away towards the solitary figure at the end of the dock.

Suddenly, I felt as Ann closed the distance between us, settling against my side. I looked down at her in surprise and she smiled nervously up at me, the warm light from the fire glowing on her blushing face.

"Ann?" I asked, even more embarrassed. The date had seemed to take an intimate and romantic turn I was not entirely prepared for.

"Is this okay?" she shyly asked, a trace of worry in her voice. I felt her tense against me.

_C'mon, Cliff, stop being a horrible date_ , I scolded myself once again.

"I-It's fine," I stammered with a friendly smile, and Ann relaxed. I remained just as tense as I looked up at the sky again.

The beach was nearly silent, the sound of soft laughter and whispers nearly masked by the ocean waves as we stared at the dark sky in anticipation. Suddenly, balls of green fire soared up into the night, leaving a bright glittering trail of gold behind them. Ann gasped with excitement next to me, accompanied by the awed sighs of those around us.

"It's like magic!" Karen cried out nearby, already thoroughly amazed.

"It's the big ones that make the real impression," Rick told her.

Once high in the sky, the fire appeared to fizzle out with only a low rumbling, an anticlimactic end to their journey. The disappointment could be felt in the air.

"Aw, I thought—"

_BOOM!_

Ann's sentence was cut short by the first of several explosions that vibrated in my chest.

Fiery rings of red and pink sparkles burst across the sky, exploding into a brilliance that put the true stars to shame. Scattered clapping and cheers could be heard as more streaks of sparkling light flew upward until burning white and gold flowers blossomed in the night. Another series of booms reverberated throughout our bodies. Giant fireworks erupted in the sky, willow-like with shimmering trails of embers falling in a slow majestic burn of changing colors. Rockets shot into the air, bursting into a series of blue scintillating and sizzling sparks. They flared across the sky, filling the air with smoke behind them. Dazzling flashes burst in the smokey cloud like multicolored lightning as the smell of gunpowder and smoke began to settle over the beach.

"Just once a year, the sky gets so bright and loud...!" shouted Ann over the bangs and pops.

I turned to look at her, the rainbow of colors shining on her exuberant face. She watched the fireworks in amazement, stars shining in her large blue eyes. She looked so happy. I smiled down at her, but she was too mesmerized by the show to notice.

I looked back up at the sky, watching as it was ignited time and time again by sparks of fire. Yet despite the excitement and beauty of the fireworks, my gaze was inevitably drawn to the shadow at the end of the dock.

Claire sat alone, her silhouette black against the sparkling sea around her. Each explosion in the sky had a scattered reflection in the waves as the water blended the colors in a harmony of lights. I watched the beautiful reflections as they shimmered around Claire's shadow.

_How could he leave you alone?_ I wondered angrily. _How could I?_

I wanted so badly to stand up, to walk to the end of the dock, to sit beside her, to hold her hand, to tell her that I was sorry for falling in love with her. I wished for her to turn around and smile at me again, even though the last one left me hurt and aching.

" _Give it time."_

I felt the sound of the fireworks in my heart as they exploded above us. It felt so huge and immense as it resounded through me, it was overwhelming. But I couldn't face her and I couldn't look away.

A tall silhouette walked down the dock. Claire's shadow turned towards it and scooted over, making room as Trent's shadow sat next to her. The beachgoers whooped with delight as the sea was lit in gold and green.

She was hopelessly out of reach.

I watched the fireworks in the waves, ignoring as the air cracked and flamed around me, wondering how much longer I needed to feel this way.

Ann abruptly moved away from my side. Her vigorous clapping and cheering mixed with the applause that erupted across the beach and square and pulled me from my thoughts. The fireworks show had ended.

"Wasn't that awesome?!" Ann gushed, turning to face me as she stretched her legs in front of her.

I cleared the tightness in my throat. "It was beautiful."

Ann didn't seem to notice my lack of enthusiasm—she had enough for both of us.

"I don't think I can't wait until next year to see them again!" she cried, jumping to her feet to throw her hands up into the smokey dark sky.

"What should we do now?" I asked, unsure what happened after the fireworks part of the Firework Festival. It sounded like nearly everyone else was packing their things up.

"Most people go home; some people stay out…" she explained with a blush. "I want to say goodbye to Karen before we leave, though!"

"Sure," I said, hoping I didn't sound like something was off as I put out our fire.

To our surprise, Popuri and Kai were chatting with Karen and Rick at their firepit. Or rather, Popuri and Karen were chatting while Kai and Rick ignored one another.

"I wonder how they make all those colors and shapes?" Popuri asked.

"I always wonder what the fish think is happening!" Ann laughed as she joined the girls. Rick and Kai faced me as if demanding I choose between the two of them.

"So…what are you all going to do now?" I asked, keeping my tone friendly.

Rick looked at Kai as if daring him to speak.

"Oh, nothing," Kai smiled and shrugged. "Popuri's going to help me close up the restaurant."

Rick twisted his mouth to the side as if struggling to keep it shut and adjusted his glasses.

"Do you need any help?" I offered Kai.

Kai laughed. "No, three's a crowd."

Rick let out a frustrated sigh but didn't say a word.

"What about you, Rick?" I asked, hoping to distract him from his growing irritation.

"Karen and I are thinking about going to Goddess Spring BUT…" he emphasized, "…I'll be home by midnight."

"It might take a little later than midnight for me to close the restaurant," Kai explained to me with a grin.

"I'm confident he can get it done by midnight, aren't you, Cliff?" Rick asked.

I smiled uncomfortably, not wanting to participate in their not-arguing argument. Luckily, Karen saved me from the conversation.

"I guess we know what's going on between those two now," she said, subtly nodding towards the doctor and Claire as they walked hand in hand up the stone steps leading to Rose Plaza.

I felt the familiar ache in my chest as I saw them. If only Karen hadn't said anything.

"Ma's usually right," Rick asserted in the same way he had at the bar weeks prior.

"Why didn't Claire say anything about it at the Cow Festival when I asked her?" Karen wondered as the rest of the group watched the couple disappear up the steps.

"They probably just weren't together then," Popuri offered.

"No…they were," I said, furrowing my brow with the realization that Claire must have been hiding her relationship with Trent at the moment.

_Why did she keep it a secret?_

"I knew you knew more than you were letting on!" Ann smiled at me, unaware of just how much I knew. I felt a pang of guilt.

"Well, that's enough gossip for me tonight. I don't want to end up like my _mom_ ," Karen said with a dismissive flip of her hair.

"Sasha's not so bad!" Popuri said defensively. "She's one of the only people who visit Ma. Plus, she only shares the _best_ gossip!"

Rick nodded his agreement.

"I better get to work on the Shack," Kai said, with a knowing look at his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah," Popuri said with an eager nod. "I think it'll probably take us until…two to clean the place up? Better get to work!" Popuri agreed cheerfully. She and Kai began to hurry to the restaurant.

"Midnight!" Rick called sternly after them.

"Right, one!" Popuri giggled.

Rick let out a defeated sigh.

"She's an adult who can make her own decisions," Karen said with a comforting pat on Rick's shoulder. "Don't let it ruin the night."

"We better hurry to the spring. I want to make sure I'm home by midnight," he said resolutely.

Karen rolled her eyes but said a quick goodbye to us before they walked down the beach.

Soon it was just me and Ann, alone on the shore next to the only fire still barely burning.

"What do you want to do?" she asked nervously.

"I'm pretty tired," I said, telling the truth. My sleep had not gotten any better, and seeing Claire was exhausting. "Maybe we should go back to the inn?" I suggested.

Ann nodded her quiet agreement but seemed a little disappointed.

"It's pretty dark out though, huh?" I said.

"Yeah…?" Ann agreed, curious.

"I think we'll need some light on the way home. Still have those sparklers?" I asked with a smile.

Her face lit up with a beaming grin. "Of course!"

* * *

Ann and I walked together through the empty cobblestone streets, lit sparklers in hand.

"Why even bother with streetlamps when we can just use these?" she asked, waving the sparkler in her right hand like a wand.

I laughed at her complete enjoyment of the simple firework while admiring her smile in its glow.

Her free hand grabbed my right hand, and I jumped in surprise.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" she laughed.

"N-no, it was just unexpected," I laughed sheepishly, though I felt incredibly guilty as she held my hand.

_What am I doing?_ I asked myself. _I just spent this entire date with Ann thinking about Claire. I'm awful. I'm not over her at all._

I thought back to her shadow sitting alone on the dock.

_Why is Trent always leaving her waiting? If he bothered to come to the Cow Festival on time, none of this would have had to happen._

I knew that wasn't entirely true. Maybe we would still be talking, but she would still be waiting for him on the dock. What would make everything easier would be if I didn't have any feelings for Claire at all. What did I even really know about her anyway?

_Does she really know me? Does Ann?_

I stared down at the firework as its sparks inched closer to my hand, lost in thought.

_I have no right to take Ann on a date when I'm like this. I should tell her._

But another part of myself was terrified at the idea.

_What if she starts avoiding me too?_

I squeezed her hand in mine as we neared the inn, and Ann suddenly stopped.

I looked back at her, expecting that I did something wrong, only to find her giggling and pointing toward the green hedges bordering the inn with her nearly extinguished sparkler.

Enough light passed through the leaves to reveal Gray and Mary locked in a flurry of kisses near the planters of pink cat flowers outside the inn door. I could only imagine how proud Kai would be of his friend if it were him instead of me who stumbled across this sight. I just felt embarrassed.

"Should we turn around?" Ann tried to whisper through her smile, but her words came out louder than intended, and the couple broke apart as our sparklers finally burned out.

"Is someone there?" Mary cautiously asked, and Ann and I walked into the light outside the inn, feeling childish and guilty. I gave Gray an apologetic smile.

"Sorry! We didn't mean to…interrupt," Ann quickly explained, completely red-faced.

Rather than seeming angry, Mary just breathed a sigh of relief as if she were expecting to have been caught by someone far more intimidating than us.

"Don't worry about it!" Gray laughed as he ran a hand through his hair, uncharacteristically carefree. "Mary, I'll walk you home."

"Oh…" Mary sounded disappointed until Gray gave her a meaningful look. "Oh, yes, of course!" she fervently agreed. "So sorry to intrude!" Mary giggled at us, seeming to forget who interrupted whom. Without another glance towards us, the two hurried off in the direction opposite of Mary's house.

"You left your hat!" Ann called after Gray, but he didn't bother to turn around. Ann let go of my hand to pick up the abandoned baseball cap that had apparently been knocked off during their embrace.

"I'll bring it up to our room," I offered with a shrug.

Ann unlocked the inn door, and we walked into the dim dining room. A bright line was visible under the kitchen door from the light Doug had left on in the kitchen for Ann. I followed Ann as she walked to set the burnt sparkler and Gray's hat on the bar top.

"I guess we should say goodnight," Ann said softly.

She lingered next to me without saying something, and I wondered if spotting Gray and Mary seemed to establish some expectation of how the night should end. The air felt heavy around me.

"Good—" I began, but Ann shyly grabbed my empty hands and moved closer.

I could smell her citrus perfume and the smoke from the beach as she came nearer. She nervously looked up at me and her eyelids lowered as she tilted her head back, silently asking me to kiss her.

I lowered my face to hers and gave her a gentle kiss on her blushing cheek, but she stayed still, inviting more. I opened my eyes and hesitated by her cheek, torn. I had already kissed her once before…but kissing her felt…wrong.

"Ann…I can't."

I pulled back away from her, no longer able to hide the troubled expression on my face. She opened her eyes and looked at me with surprise.

"What is it?" she asked.

I struggled to find the right words. "I'm…not sure…" I started. "I shouldn't be…in a relationship right now," I said uneasily.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her face red.

I let out a deep sigh, a part of me still fighting the truth.

"I am. I'm wrong," I confessed. So much about me was wrong, it was overwhelming. I was suddenly speaking without thinking. "I'm a mess. I have no idea what I'm doing. I feel so lost. I don't have a job, I'm running out of money, I'm terrible at fishing…," I began listing things off about myself that I was so frustrated with. The words flowed out of me as I realized how pathetic I was. Even then, I still couldn't tell the whole truth, about Claire or the real reason I hated myself. I let out an exhausted sigh. "You probably don't want to be around me anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Ann said with a confused smile, but she let go of my hand to rub my shoulder comfortingly. "You're amazing."

"I'm really not, Ann," I mumbled.

"You are. You're _good_ —"

"I'm not," I interrupted her.

"…and kind—"

"I'm not…" I said, looking away.

"…and reliable and hardworking and patient…" she pressed on quickly, trying to stop me from interrupting her as she tried to make eye contact with me.

"Ann…" I groaned, feeling ashamed.

"And I can be patient, too, believe it or not," she said with a small laugh.

I wasn't expecting her to compliment herself. I looked at her in surprise. Her electric blue eyes stared back at me earnestly.

"Things are rough for you right now. I get it! Maybe _now_ isn't the right time. That's okay, I don't want to rush you or cause you any more stress. Maybe, when things settle down with a bit more time…" she said.

" _Give it time."_

"I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere. I want to help, okay?" she said before wrapping her arms around me.

I was shocked by how she held me, and another pang of guilt went through me. I was being selfish. There was still so much I wasn't telling her, but her hug felt so comforting. How could I lose her as a friend on top of everything else? Despite the lingering sense of guilt, I couldn't help but hope I really did just need more time. More time to find my place, more time with friends, more time with Ann…

More time in Mineral Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in this chapter! July was a hectic month for me, but things have started to settle down, and I am happy to get back to the story! I plan to release a new chapter once a week. As summer is beginning to wrap up for me IRL, the summer section of the story is too!


	23. Toast of the Town

"Is this yours?" I asked Gray. I held up a recently unearthed brown jacket.

Gray let out a tired sigh. "No _again_ ," he said, shaking his head with disbelief. "Add it to the pile."

I tossed it into a nearly overflowing basket of Kai's things. Gray and I were kneeling on the floor, searching under our beds for any of Kai's belongings.

Kai's voice, muffled from passing through our rooms' shared wall, could be heard over the sound of the evening rain pattering against the window. The temperatures over the past week had calmed to a comfortable warmth, but the day's rain would break the heat. Fall would start with a cool, clear day if the weather forecasts were to be trusted.

Popuri's voice, equally muffled, passed through the wall. Though their words were unintelligible, it sounded like they were arguing.

"He better be done packing over there. His boat's leaving in the next half hour!" Gray said as he pushed his library books on the floor around, searching for any small hidden item of Kai's.

"He still has to pack all this," I said, lifting the basket. "Someone is going to have to take it to him."

Gray and I looked at each other, neither one of us wanting to be the one to walk into the lovers' spat next door.

"You're the one holding it," my roommate stated matter-of-factly.

"Gray…" I groaned.

"We could just leave it. He has too much shit as it is!"

"C'mon, don't make me go in there alone."

Popuri's voice rose an octave and the floor creaked from someone rapidly moving around next door.

"Ugh, fine."

Gray shook his head but reluctantly stood and followed me to the next room.

"Er—should we knock, or…?" I hesitantly asked. Gray abruptly rapped against the door once before opening it.

"I don't want to go down to the beach. I don't want you to leave at all," Popuri pouted. She was sitting on Kai's bed, cheek resting glumly against her palm as Kai rushed around the room, chaotically stuffing his things into three open black suitcases. Neither of them turned to us as we entered the room.

"I've already put it off for as long as I can. I'm taking the last ferry even!" Kai called from his bathroom.

_Not much of an argument_ , I realized. It was actually kind of sweet.

Likely as relieved as I was, Gray grabbed the basket from my arms and unceremoniously dumped its contents into the least full suitcase. Not exactly "packing", but it seemed to work for Kai.

"Oh, thanks, man!" Kai said to him as he hurried back to drop a collection of toiletries into another open suitcase.

"Next time, just room with us," Gray said as he began stuffing Kai's things that couldn't fit in the suitcase into its outer pockets.

"You sure?" Kai asked, and I caught him looking towards me as he tried to close another bag.

"We're sure," I agreed as I struggled to zip the remaining suitcase.

"I think that's everything then!" Kai breathed as Gray closed the last of his luggage.

"Great," Popuri grumbled.

Kai raised his eyebrows at us and tilted his head towards Popuri.

"We'll catch you downstairs," Gray suddenly said, grabbing my arm and leading me to the door. I followed him, hurried to the point I couldn't close the door behind me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to Gray when we were in the hallway. "Doesn't he need to get going?"

"He wants to talk to her alone," he explained as he let my arm go.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs, Doug craned his neck to look at us from behind the bar. When he realized Kai wasn't amongst us, his face fell with disappointment.

"Geez, do you have to be so obvious, Dad?" Ann sighed, but she handed him the wine glass she was polishing and rushed over to me, her face glowing.

"Hey!" she greeted happily. She pushed the loose red hair out of her face as she smiled widely. The way she looked up at me made me feel a little embarrassed. Ever since the night of the Firework Festival, she had been especially cheerful, though I wasn't sure if it was sincere or a persistent effort to brighten my spirits.

"Hey," I said, returning her smile. "I'm guessing Doug is anxious for Kai to leave?"

"Him and the rest of 'em," Ann said with an exaggerated eye-roll. I looked past her shoulder to notice Duke, Basil, and Saibara sitting in quiet anticipation, shots in hand as they waited to share a celebratory round. Even Doug had a glass at the ready.

"What a bunch of assholes," Gray spat from the shadow of his ballcap, not seeming to care he insulted Ann's father and his own grandfather in a single sentence. He had been sullen all day, and I suspected it had something to do with Kai leaving.

"You're not entirely wrong," Ann said with a shrug. "But shouldn't Kai be leaving soon? It's almost seven o'clock."

"Maybe you can blow that flute of yours to drive him out of here?" Gray suggested. Perhaps his mood wasn't due to Kai's imminent departure, but rather Ann's early morning flute practice?

"Gray, for the last time…" Ann said exasperatedly, before launching into the explanation he had refused to acknowledge over breakfast. "…mornings are the only time I have to practice for the Music Festival. I usually do it at Goddess Spring—"

"—but it was raining. I know, I know," Gray griped. "You could at least say sorry."

"Wha—? I did!" she cried, throwing her hands out towards him in exasperation.

"She apologized at least three times at breakfast," I chimed in.

"Hmph," was all Gray offered as he adjusted his cap. Ann let out a frustrated sigh and rested her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry," I said softly, leaning lower to whisper into Ann's ear. "I've made the mistake of waking him up before. He eventually gets over it."

Ann blushed deeply and tucked another loose hair behind her ear. "L-let's hope so."

"Goddammit," Gray muttered as he looked at the clock on the dining room wall. "Cliff, can you tell Kai it's time to go?"

"Why me?" I asked, puzzled Gray didn't just march upstairs and drag Kai down himself.

"He'll listen to you," Gray explained.

Oddly flattered, I climbed the creaking stairs. Through the room's open door, I could see Kai and Popuri holding each other. Once again, neither of them noticed as I approached the doorframe.

"Is it really going to be an entire year before I see you again?" Popuri asked, her head resting against Kai's shoulder, her back to the door. The profile of her face looked miserable as she stared at nothing.

"No, just nine months," Kai said with a rueful smile as he tried to get Popuri to look at him. He ran a comforting hand against her long pink curls.

Popuri clutched him tighter.

"I wish I could go with you," she sniffled. "I wish we could be together."

Kai's grin fell into an expression I hadn't seen on him before—heartache. It was a stark contrast from his usual joking self that made me wonder: was Kai serious about Popuri after all?

"I wish we could too. I love you, Poppy," Kai said, gently lifting Popuri's face before he lowered his lips to hers.

I abruptly looked away from the scene. Rather than feeling uncomfortable or awkward, I felt incredibly lonely at that moment.

_Would Claire miss me like that if I left?_

I dismissed the depressingly wishful thought as quickly as I could manage. With a gentle knock against the open door, I interrupted the couple.

Their kiss ended, and Kai switched back to his usual untroubled self. Though still holding Popuri, he grinned at me while Popuri wiped at her eyes.

"Did you want a kiss too, darling?" he asked, including me in the game he typically only played with Gray.

"When Gray is just downstairs?" I joked back.

"Good point. We should be more discreet!" he laughed, releasing Popuri. "I'm guessing it's time to go?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Do you need help carrying your bags?"

"Just down the stairs," he said, picking up two of his suitcases. As I lifted the remaining suitcase, Kai turned back to Popuri. She had her back to him as she looked outside his room window, her arms crossed in front of her.

"See you next summer. I'll write to you, you know?"

Popuri remained silent. Kai exhaled slowly and turned back to walk with me out into the hallway, giving me a lighthearted shrug and smile that couldn't fully mask the sadness in his eyes.

"You don't actually have a girl in every town, do you?" I asked, feeling slightly betrayed by his advice earlier in the season.

"Not anymore," he sighed, then grinned broadly.

His smile dropped when we reached the dining room.

"What? It's raining?" Kai groaned, dropping his suitcases in surprise.

"All day," I informed him. "It's supposed to stop soon, I think."

"I don't have an umbrella!"

"I'm pretty sure I packed that raincoat thing of yours in a pocket here…" Gray said, unzipping one of the outer pockets of a suitcase and pulling out the blue rain poncho Claire had given me on my birthday.

"Oh…" I started, but I stopped myself.

"I didn't even realize I had that!" Kai said gladly as he threw it over himself.

"I _told_ Cliff you had too much shit."

I looked at the wrinkled poncho. It wouldn't keep me working by her side anymore.

_If I'm going to move on from Claire, I shouldn't hold onto things like this, right?_

It was cheap, plastic, replaceable. So why did it hurt to let it go?

"I better hurry. Hey, Ann?" Kai said, getting her attention. "Don't let your old man get the idea I won't be staying here next summer. I'll be rooming with these two!" he said with a beaming smile as he handed her the brass key to his room.

"Cliff, try and relax sometimes. It took you way too long to sit down and watch a TV show with me, not to mention how long it took you to hang out with Gray! Next summer, you better be ready to party with us on day one!"

"Sure, Kai," I said, surprised at his words. Now that he was about to leave, I realized how much he had helped me. Before he arrived, Gray and I barely talked. Kai had acted as the bridge we needed to develop a friendship.

"And Gray, dear, sweet, Gray—," Kai began.

"Just get to it," Gray insisted, pulling at his hat.

"Will you please go ahead and kiss Mary already? The suspense has been killing me."

Ann and I both did a double-take and stared at Gray, who avoided our eyes and gave no indication that Kai was mistaken.

"See, even these two are shocked!" Kai urged. "I can't believe Cliff moves faster than you."

Suddenly all three of us were avoiding eye contact with one another, though Kai was too distracted by the crashing of footsteps flying down the stairs to notice.

"I'm coming with you!" Popuri called as she rounded the banister.

She ran up to Kai and folded her arms as she stood her ground, her red skirts still swinging around her ankles. Something in her tone echoed the resoluteness Rick occasionally used.

"Just to the dock this time, but next summer I'm getting on that boat with you, you hear?"

Kai gave her a loving smile as she roughly yanked one of his suitcases off the floor and headed for the exit.

"Popuri, wait!" Kai said, beginning to pull the blue poncho off himself. "Wear this—it's raining!"

Popuri turned around to look closely at the poncho before raising one unimpressed eyebrow.

"I'd rather get rained on," she declared before running to open the inn door. "It's more romantic anyway!"

Kai laughed and attempted to smooth the poncho against himself.

"Well then, bye, everyone!" he called back happily.

After a short wave, he grabbed a suitcase in each hand and hurried after Popuri as she pushed out onto the rainy streets of Mineral Town. The couple ran past another—Rick and Karen. Rick hesitated in the doorway, his struggle to decide if he should follow his sister apparent on his face. Rather than irritated, he looked worried.

"Cheers!" Doug called loudly as the doors of the inn swung shut.

The dining room erupted with laughter and movement.

"Cheers!" the bar patrons bellowed back gleefully, and the men threw back their drinks with their bartender in celebration.

Rick decided to follow Karen towards the bar, his worried expression replaced with a beaming smile.

"Aw, I missed the first shot?" Rick asked playfully and the men laughed.

"Another round then, on the house!" Doug shouted through a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"They really are awful!" Ann shouted to us over the dining room's roar of approval. She gave Gray an apologetic look before she rushed to help her father behind the bar.

"I'm going upstairs," Gray announced gruffly.

"Do you—?" I began to ask him. I wasn't sure if he would want to be alone. It was obvious he was going to miss Kai.

"Nah, I'm just going to read," he said before abruptly turning to head to our room.

"Cliff!" Doug called from the bar. "Get over here!"

I hesitated but eventually walked over to the bar and sat at my usual spot next to Karen. Doug was rapidly pouring shots and Ann arranged them on a tray just as quickly. She hurried off to distribute the glasses around the dining room.

"Here!" Doug cheerfully slid a shot glass of amber liquid to me before I could refuse. "For my favorite man in town!"

Doug had said phrases like this frequently since the Firework Festival, but I was as uncomfortable each time he did. I doubted Ann told him about our conversation after the beach.

"But—" I started.

"You don't have to celebrate with them, but you might as well get a free drink out of it," Karen said, downing her shot before the toast. "Agh, strong!" she said with a wince.

Ann hurried back to the bar, an empty tray tucked under her arm.

Seeing everyone was prepared, Rick climbed on top of his stool, precariously balancing on it with his drink in hand.

"A toast!" he called out happily, and the men in the room held their new drinks in anticipation as Doug poured himself a glass.

"To the end of another summer!" Rick yelled.

"To the end of another summer!" the patrons and Doug echoed before the dining room flashed from the glares off of their tipping shot glasses.

Ann and Karen rolled their eyes.

"You know, Kai is actually—" I defended as Rick climbed down from his stool and set his empty glass down.

"Are you going to drink that?" Rick asked dismissively, pointing to my glass.

"Go for it," I sighed, pushing it towards him.

"Don't bother talking some sense into him right now. Just let him have his fun until those shots catch up to him," Karen advised before ordering a glass of wine for herself.

"You know me so well!" Rick laughed before wrapping his arms around Karen and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Do you want anything?" Ann asked me as she grabbed an empty wine glass for Karen, looking away from the affection between her friends.

"No more serving drinks for you tonight!" interrupted Doug as he grabbed a bottle of Moscato from the fridge below the bar.

"What?" Ann asked, puzzled.

Doug poured the pale yellow wine into the wine glass and handed it to Ann.

"For you!" Doug smiled before he set to pouring another glass for Karen.

"But I'm working," Ann said, surprised.

"Not anymore! Take the rest of the night off and spend some time with your friends!" he said with a wink towards me.

"Yes!" Rick said enthusiastically. "Now that the staff can drink on the job, let's all play a drinking game together!"

"I don't know…" I said uncertainly.

"C'mon, Cliff, play with us!" Ann invited me.

"Yeah, Cliff, play with her!" Karen repeated with a playful smirk. Based on her watchful green eyes, I realized _she_ must know about the conversation the night of the Firework Festival at least.

"Can you even handle a drinking game?" I teased Ann, trying to ignore the heat creeping on my face. "You're pretty new to alcohol if I recall."

"We'll find out!" she laughed.

"So, what'll it be?" Karen asked me playfully. "Fuzzy Duck? Up Jenkins? Paranoia? Coins?"

"…What?" I asked, unsure if anything she said was an actual word.

* * *

"You were surprisingly good at that," I told Ann as we gathered the empty drinks off the bar top.

"It isn't _that_ hard to bounce a coin into a shot glass. You weren't too bad yourself!" she smiled. "Rick, on the other hand…"

He was resting his head on the bar, his glasses askew and an almost-empty beer glass in his hand. As the night progressed, the drinks had begun to temper his excitement.

"He _did_ have two shots back-to-back before we even began," I said sympathetically.

"I wish he'd stay…" Rick slurred against the bar.

"Rod?" Karen asked gently as she rubbed Rick's back.

"Wha—? No!" Rick said, sounding almost offended. "Kai!"

Ann, Karen, and I looked at one another in surprise.

"It'd be fine if he'd just stay…" he groaned, bringing his beer glass to his lips.

"I think it's time to get you home," Karen said. "You must be sloshed to be saying things like that."

"I am," Rick's voice echoed into his glass. "But it's true," he said before he finished the beer.

"We're going to head out," Karen told Ann and me with a final pat on Rick's back. "It was fun tonight!" she said as she stood from her stool. "C'mon, Rick."

We wished them goodbye before Ann and I carried the emptied pint, shot, and wine glasses to the back kitchen.

"Hey, can you do me a favor before you head upstairs?" Ann asked as I loaded the glasses in the dish sink.

"Go for it."

"Will you take this up to Gray?" Ann said. She was deftly lifting a slice of her signature apple pie onto a dessert plate. "It's not Kai's cooking, but I think he could use something sweet, don't you?" she said with a smile, sealing the plate in cellophane wrapped so tightly it was nearly invisible.

I smiled down at her as she handed the dessert out to me.

"You try to take care of everyone, don't you?" I asked her affectionately.

"Just the ones who need it," she said, putting her hands over mine as I grabbed the plate.

"Thanks, Ann," I said, gently pulling my hands from her touch. "Goodnight."

"Night…" she said softly as I stepped out into the dining room.

My room was dark when I opened the door. A breeze blew through the open window, cool from the day's rain. I sat the dessert plate on the table, careful not to make any sound that could wake Gray. As I quietly prepared for sleep, I thought back on the night. It felt as though Ann was inviting me to more parts of her life. She already shared her feelings, her family, and now her friends. Had I really needed that much?

_Yes_ , I realized as I resisted the urge to scoff at myself. And yet despite all she offered, I still felt…off. Wrong. Something was missing. Something more than a job. Something more than Claire. Something Ann couldn't share with me no matter how badly I needed it.

But I didn't know what that _something_ was.

I laid back in bed, fighting the desire to look at the old family photo I had hidden away in the empty journal Carter gave me. There were no answers there.

* * *

Oppressive silence bore down on me as though it were trying to drive me down into the snow. I couldn't see where the blindingly white ground and sky met, but I felt where I needed to go was surely close by, somehow barely out of view in this empty, wintry landscape.

I began to heave forward as fast as I could manage, pushing through the dense snow that rose to my knees. I held my clenched bare fists in front of my chest, my elbows out at my side, and wrenched my torso to build enough momentum to force my legs onward. With each labored movement, I carved my path in the snow.

Freezing air stung my lungs and I fought against the icy wind as I continued, trying to run to the unknown place I needed to be. It felt so close, but no closer than when I had started pursuing it. The cold began to spread inside my body, stiffening my muscles and gradually…slowing me down…despite the…the increasing…effort…to…

…just…

…move…

I collapsed on my knees, unable to move my legs any further. I stared down at my chapped and cracking hands. They looked so red and burnt against the whiteness that surrounded me. Desperate for relief, I brought them to the ground, only for them to sink deeper.

Snow upon snow upon snow. I had only been running along the surface.

I opened my eyes, relieved to see nothing but darkness and hear my rapid breaths. A shiver passed through me when a cool breeze drifted through the room, chilling me even more than the cold sweat that had broken across my skin. I shakily got out of bed and walked to the window, my legs feeling strangely light. As I pulled the window shut, I could see the first of an autumn fog beginning to settle under the dim streetlamps outside.

_**Summer's End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the conclusion of the second part and the first half of the story. I am so grateful I'm still excited about Winter's End, and I know that is due in large part to this story's readers. You have really brightened my experience with your continued reading, words of encouragement, and thoughtful critique! I have also really enjoyed PMing with you guys, haha.
> 
> I am so eager for the next season; a lot happens in autumn that I have been dying to write! Yes, I'm being dramatic (because it's gonna be a dramatic time for these characters!)
> 
> See you at the Music Festival!
> 
> …
> 
> (I'm gonna miss Kai too, Gray! TT_TT)


	24. Sing from the Same Songbook

_**Autumn** _

Gray and I walked together to the church. A light wind blew north through the cobblestone streets as the sun inched lower in the sky. It was too early in the season for the leaves to change color or for the days to darken early. The temperate fall day was ending, but the first festival of the season was about to begin, and Gray had requested backup for the event.

"Make sure I don't say anything stupid," he ordered. "Mary's dad is fine, but her _mom_ …" Gray shook his head.

He didn't need to say anything more—Anna had replaced Saibara in many of Gray's rants lately.

"Why am I going to this again? I don't even believe in this shit," he groaned.

From his use of "god" in his swears, it was obvious Gray didn't follow the Harvest Goddess without him directly saying so. I imagined it was uncommon for anyone from the city to follow the rural religion, a thought that briefly directed my mind to Claire.

"For Mary," I reminded him, refocusing on my friend's troubles instead of my own. "And you may want to drop all the 'shits' around her parents."

Gray let out an agitated laugh. "I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"'Screwed' is an improvement, so maybe not."

"Alright, new plan—you do all the talking for me."

I stared at him in disbelief. "You _do_ know who you're talking to, right?"

"Where's Kai when I need him?" Gray moaned. His hand instinctively reached for his cap, but it had been left in our room. "And why can't you wear a hat in church?!"

The church appeared as we rounded the corner. Its twin oak doors were propped open, beckoning anyone to enter. Carter stood at the entrance, welcoming the parishioners with his unfailing smile and a handshake. I felt a twinge of nervousness when I saw him. I had been effectively avoiding him for as long as I had been avoiding Claire. Some vague fear of disappointing him weighed over my head, preventing me from visiting time and time again. The unease that settled in my stomach was all too familiar; it was the same feeling I had experienced when I had avoided home. I took a deep breath before Carter caught sight of me.

"Cliff!" he said happily, holding out his hand. "I'm glad you're joining us today! It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"I'm sorry," I said immediately and shook his relaxed hand. He acted as if nothing had happened, and with Carter, it almost felt like nothing had.

"We'll have time for all that after the service," he smiled before directing his attention to Gray. "And nice to see you as well!"

"Thank you, er—Father," Gray mumbled, stiffly shaking the priest's hand.

"Just Carter, I insist. The musicians should be arriving shortly. Have a seat!" Carter encouraged before waving to Mayor Thomas and Harris down the street.

The church was toasty from dozens of flickering candles, several bodies packed into pews, and afternoon sunlight filtering through the stained-glass windows. The Harvest Goddess was portrayed in each of them, bathed in golden light from the sunset, and encased in various scenes of seasonal life. Garlands ran across the backs of the wooden pews in a graceful tangle of autumn flora. But the scent from the flowers was overshadowed by the incense burning at the altar, filling the air with the rich fragrance of apples, bayberry, and frankincense. Small golden cups joined the smoking incense sticks atop the velvet altar cloth, along with several small circle bouquets of the same florals that decorated the rows of seats.

The villagers who were seated chatted together and occasionally glanced back at the church entrance for any new faces to greet. Many of them were dressed in their Sunday best for the service. I was almost past the point of bothering to scold myself for my disheveled appearance, but not quite.

 _At least Gray isn't dressed up either_ , I thought to myself, though I wasn't sure how well that would go over with Anna.

Only a few rows were completely empty, including the first pew that had been reserved for the performers. I was so used to seeing the church mostly empty and silent—it was strange to see life from outside steadily streaming into the sanctuary.

"Welcome!" Popuri's cheery voice called to us.

She was standing with Rick by the back pews, handing out paper programs to incoming villagers. Rather than her usual frilly blouse and skirt, a simple scarlet dress was draped around her. As she thrust two leaflets at us, the long bishop sleeves of her dress seemed to float around her arm.

"What are you wearing?" Gray asked incredulously while I read the list of hymns that would be performed.

"What?" Popuri said defensively. "It's a traditional dress for the celebration! Ellen sews them for all the maidens."

" _Maidens_?" Gray scoffed at her use of archaic language. He was clearly out of his element.

"The girls who perform are supposed to wear them," Rick explained, "So I don't know why she insists on wearing it."

"The only reason I don't play is because _someone_ hogged all the musical talent in the family. I can't even play the triangle," Popuri admitted to Gray. "Besides, Carter said I could wear it since I helped him organize the concert. I helped pick the songs, made the programs, and did the decorating!" she said proudly.

"You did?" Rick asked, seemingly oblivious to his sister's involvement until now.

"You did a good job," I said, touching one of the blue magic flower petals on the closest garland. Popuri didn't seem to notice my compliment. Instead, she continued her argument with her brother.

"You'd know that already if you bothered to come to church every now and then," Popuri said through her teeth as she smiled and handed programs to Mayor Thomas and Harris.

"The store keeps me too busy." Rick shifted uncomfortably. It looked like Popuri had touched on a sore subject. It was true that during my idle days in the church I often saw Popuri and even her mother occasionally, but never Rick.

"The store's closed on Sundays," Popuri said matter-of-factly.

"Just because it's closed doesn't mean I don't have plenty of work," Rick retorted.

" _I_ could always help, you know? I helped Claire just yesterday and, as far as I know, she still has _her_ farm."

I was tempted to ask Popuri a dozen questions but refused to give in to the urge.

"It would take too long to show you how to do everything," Rick claimed as he crossed his arms in irritation.

"And yet you make time to go to the bar every night…" Popuri grumbled as she passed a program to Jeff and Sasha.

"Popuri! Lay off, will you? You're like a kid!" Rick snapped.

"You're the one who started it!" she said childishly before crossing the aisle to hand out programs away from her brother.

 _How many times did Terra and I bicker like that before?_ I thought to myself and felt the typical pang of guilt, but also a touch of envy.

"I'm glad I'm an only child," Gray muttered as he looked around the chapel.

"I better check on Ma," Rick sighed. He walked to the pew where Lillia sat conversing with Jeff, Sasha, and the doctor.

 _So, you're here on time today?_ I thought derisively before feeling slightly ashamed of my bitterness.

"Shit!" Gray suddenly swore. Basil and Anna were being greeted by Carter in the doorway.

"Get it all out of your system now," I advised Gray.

Gray let out a series of curses under his breath as the couple approached us. Basil appeared considerably groomed compared to his nights at the inn, and Anna looked elaborately coiffed and refined as ever. Gray shifted uncomfortably next to me as she reluctantly drew closer, guided by her husband.

"Hello, Gray! Hello, Cliff!" said Basil. Anna gave us a decorous smile that did not quite meet her grey eyes.

"Hello, Basil, Anna. Do you mind if we sit together?" Gray asked politely in the way he had rehearsed with Mary and me.

"I'd love your company! Wouldn't you, my flower?" Basil asked his wife.

"Certainly," Anna said, though her smile faded.

"Excellent!" the botanist said good-naturedly before shuffling into the empty pew behind Lillia and her companions.

Gray looked at me warily before we settled into the creaking seats. He sat next to Anna, who silently examined the garland in front of her.

As if the church didn't already look different enough, it was odd to be seated somewhere other than my usual seat in the first row. Everything looked strange from a different perspective.

Gray cleared his throat. "Uh, pretty roses," he said to Anna, pointing out a peach-colored flower in the garland.

"Ranunculus," Anna said flatly.

"What?"

Anna let out a deep, slow sigh before she spoke again. "They are _ranunculus_ , not roses. _Those_ are roses," she said, pointing out a bouquet of the red flowers tucked under the doctor's seat.

"Sorry, I know more about minerals," Gray mumbled, giving me a scolding look.

Anna whispered something to herself, though I thought I heard her say "…head full of rocks..."

Gray tensed next to me and opened his mouth to say something, but I nudged his side.

Basil took the opportunity to smooth things over. "Did you know that hyacinth is the name of both a flower and a mineral? Common ground!" His eyes suddenly widened with amusement. "Hey, common _ground_ , get it?"

I gave him a weak nod, but Gray and Anna both stared straight ahead.

"Well you see," Basil chuckled, "both the flower and stone are in the ground, and—"

"We understand, dear," Anna interjected.

The four of us sat in silence until Manna took the seat next to me, filling our pew.

"Hello, hello!" she sang happily. "I hope you don't mind me sitting with you?" she asked without pausing to allow me to answer. "Duke is in one of his moods today and didn't want to come to the festival. He says he's too busy with work. Fall _is_ our busiest season, but he refuses to let anyone help out! Claims we can manage just fine without Aja. But this is the first Music Festival she won't be playing. I think that's the real reason he didn't come because he hasn't worked at all today unless you call 'sampling' some of our best bottles work!"

"Oh, uh…" I said, unsure of how to respond to this sudden influx of personal information. I didn't even know who Aja was. Luckily, Manna's arrival drew the attention of Anna, Sasha, and Lillia. Before long, the four ladies were conversing fluidly, not seeming to mind that Gray and I sat trapped in the middle of them. I was able to deduce that Aja was Manna's daughter before the musicians began to walk up the aisle.

All of them wore the same high-necked, floor-length dress that Popuri wore, only in different shades of autumn leaves: Karen in burgundy, Elli in bronze, Mary in dark green, Ann in gold, and Claire in the same peachy shade as the ranunculus. Their dresses flowed slightly from the breeze blowing through the open church doors, giving them an almost ethereal quality that made May stare up at them with jealousy.

"How beautiful!" Lillia exclaimed in her soft voice.

All the girls wore their hair down in loose curls, but Ann was almost unrecognizable without her signature braid. She held the flute in her hand tightly as she marched forward, her face blushing with embarrassment. I knew she hated dresses, but she really did look wonderful in one. When she saw me, she gave me a grin and a half-hidden wave before trying to find her dad in the crowd.

"I was helping Karen do their hair all afternoon," Sasha softly laughed to Manna. "Remember when that was us?"

I tried not to stare at who was walking behind Ann, but it was inevitable that she would capture my attention. I felt a rush as she strolled closer, and that same mixed feeling of wanting her to look at me and wanting her not to notice me at all. She had a nervous smile on her face, and I could see her fingering along the ocarina she carried, silently rehearsing the songs. It made me remember her learning the dance we shared, how she laughed as Karen spun her, how her dress twirled around her…

She passed by, following her companions as they sat together in the front pew. Claire sat in my spot and quickly leaned over to whisper something to Ann.

Carter shut the church doors and walked to his podium. The whispers and chatter died down as he grinned at the congregation.

"Thank you for joining us for this year's Fall Music Festival as we come together today to celebrate the Harvest Goddess!" he began. "I'm sure you will enjoy the talents of these lovely musicians and the hymns they'll be performing. But first, I would like to offer a few words about this holy time of year. No worries, I'll save my stories for later," he said, and a few polite chuckles could be heard in his audience. I smiled myself. When was the last time I had listened to one of his parables?

"If there is something the Harvest Goddess teaches us, it is that we are a reflection of nature. So, I ask, what may we glean from nature's ministry in autumn, our most spiritual season?"

Across the aisle, Stu's hand shot up into the air and Barley quickly lowered it. Carter continued, gesturing to one of the stained-glass windows. In it, the Harvest Goddess stood in front of a waterfall, surrounded by wild berries, lush green trees, and pinkcat flowers.

"In summer, the tree reaches far, stretching to its neighbors and obscuring its branches in greenery. For us also, summer is a natural time to direct our energies outward. But in autumn, the green leaves begin to decay."

Carter then gestured to another window which showed the Harvest Goddess amidst ripe grapevines, orange leaves, and red magic flowers.

"As the leaves die, they're transformed into beautiful colors. Even the leaves on thorny bramble bushes turn a brilliant shade of red. Though tempting to hold onto, the trees shed their leaves until they stand bare before us. Autumn is the natural time to focus inwards, to embrace change, and to release our burdens as well. When we are bare from our burdens, we may look inward at the true strengths of _our_ nature. We can see the often-hidden blessings the Harvest Goddess has given us. And in the true spirit of Her season, we can come together and share those blessings with others. With that message, I would love to invite the young women of our congregation to share their musical blessings with us as they perform the first of our hymns today that celebrate the Goddess."

The musicians and Carter switched places. Mary took her place on the organ bench while Karen stood in front of the podium. Claire hurried to the side, her fingers still twitching against her instrument. Elli and Ann held their flutes up to their bottom lips and watched Mary from the corners of their eyes.

After a silent moment of anticipation, Mary stepped on the organ pedal below her, setting a low resounding tone throughout the church, then brought her fingers to the keys to play a slow melody. Claire joined her as the ocarina nearly mimicked the melody from the organ, only now softer and gentler. Elli and Ann took a simultaneous breath before their flutes joined the composition with a calming vibrato. The peaceful tune now established; Karen began to sing a prayer in long clear notes.

" _We share our rewards and bless the earth,_

_That brings our fruitful abundance to birth,_

_May our well-earned bounty reward our toil,_

_As we harvest the seed and grain from the soil."_

The tranquil and thoughtful sound captured the room in a trance. The glowing stained-glass depictions of the Harvest Goddess serenely smiled over the church as Karen's voice sang throughout it. Yet despite the beauty of Karen's voice and the complicated notes the flutes made, I found myself listening for the ocarina as Claire steadily played the same repeating tune throughout the song. Carter's sermon echoed in my head along with it.

 _Easier said than done, letting things go_ , I thought to myself. _It comes naturally to trees, but not to me._

I watched Claire as she played, reflecting on the day we met. It was in the church. She had looked like some bright force of nature, illuminated in sunlight and bearing an exorbitant amount of seeds and plant life.

 _Not unlike the goddess in the windows_ , I realized. I had seen her as a cure-all to the indecisive rut I had been in. But that wasn't real.

I turned to look at Ann as the flutes and Karen's voice swelled together to hit a note higher than any previous in the hymn. Ann caught me watching her and stretched her lips into a smile, causing her to miss a few notes.

 _Am I trying to look to Ann in the same way?_ I wondered. It was uncomfortable, thinking about myself like this. I glanced at Claire again, wanting to make her my escape from my thoughts, wanting to escape from her in my thoughts.

_You were never a burden, not even now. I don't want to let you go, even though I know I should._

Karen's voice faded from the hymn, followed by the flutes and the ocarina until Mary played the final notes. The pipes of the organ closed, and the church was silent for a moment until the villagers began to applaud.

"Didn't Mary sound great?" Gray asked us excitedly before he stood and loudly clapped. Anna nodded her agreement as she lightly tapped her gloved hands together.

"It doesn't sound the same without the violin," Manna murmured, her eyes closed.

Carter called for the congregation to join in the next hymn as the musicians turned their sheet music and the congregation grabbed hymnals from the backs of the pews in front of them. The next song began. Instead of singing along with everyone else, I listened quietly and read the lyrics.

_"For all that is bad, there is good._

_For that which is despair, there is hope._

_For the moments of pain, there are moments of love._

_For all that falls, there is the chance to rise again._

_May we find balance in our lives_

_as we find it in our hearts."_

I raised my head to peek at the townspeople all singing the same words, wondering what secret hopes and regrets they thought of with each line.

* * *

It was dark outside when the hymns ended. Carter presented each of the young women with one of the circle bouquets from the altar and poured wine into the small golden cups. Villagers filed up one by one to share a celebratory glass while May and Stu sulked in the pews.

"How come I don't get festival flowers?" May pouted.

"I want some juice too!" Stu whined, and a frustrated Barley shushed him.

Ann was being congratulated with the other girls while I leaned back in an empty pew and drank my wine. Other than me, only Lillia, Rick, and Trent remained seated. Gray was managing to hold a conversation with Mary's parents alright as they waited for her to join them. It seemed like my supervisory job was done. I took another sip of the wine.

The wood creaked underneath me as Carter joined me on the pew.

"This reminds me of the last time we talked," Carter said. Before I could respond, he continued. "I wanted to apologize to you for that," he said, taking the seat next to me.

"Apologize to me?" I asked, surprised.

"I think I spoke out of turn at the Cow Festival. I got too invested and went against my better judgment pushing you so much. I want to practice what I preach, so to speak, and let you know I truly am sorry."

"It's alright, Carter, really. That's not why I haven't visited," I assured him. "I just—I was just being a coward since…things didn't work out that day."

Carter nodded, not asking for any further details.

"I'm getting pretty tired of how I've been acting," I confessed, watching as Claire gave Popuri a friendly hug.

"You can always come and talk to me about things," Carter offered.

"Maybe," I mused before finishing my wine.

"I'll take that," Carter said. I thought he meant my noncommittal "maybe", but he freed my hands from the empty cup. "You should offer some congratulations to the performers."

"Are you really pushing me again so soon?" I laughed.

"That's not pushing, that's common decency," Carter said with a smile before standing and heading to relieve Barley from his babysitting duty.

I hesitated in my seat a while longer, letting the crowd disperse as I considered Carter's suggestion. Ann and Karen broke off to chat with Sasha, Jeff, and Doug. Elli thanked Carter and Barley for watching Stu. Mary joined a harmonious conversation between Gray and her parents. Popuri and Rick resumed their squabbling. But Claire was alone at the altar, feeling the velvet cloth.

I took a deep breath and walked down the aisle to her.

"You played well," I told her, causing her to jump and whip her head around.

"Thanks, you too!" she said automatically.

"…Thanks?" I laughed, confused.

"Oh, Goddess…!" Claire moaned, smiling widely in embarrassment as she brought her hand to her forehead. "Forget I said that."

"Done," I smiled, adding it to my incredibly extensive list of things not to think about.

The droning of other conversations could be heard around us as I wracked my brain for something else to say.

"How's the farm? Have you planted yet?" I asked, knowing she surely had.

"I haven't finished, but it's coming along."

I tried to keep my expression from revealing my surprise. This was the woman who skipped Beach Day for the sole purpose of maximizing her summer harvests and drew farm blueprints by hand. It was a few days into the new season, and she hadn't finished planting yet?

"How are you?" Claire asked, her tone light and friendly but her eyes studying me.

 _Can you tell how hard it's been without you?_ I wondered as I tried to smooth my worn clothes. I looked like a mess.

"I'm—I'm good. Just a little tired today."

I broke eye contact and watched as her fingers spun the ring of her bouquet. I caught a glimpse of a dark bruise and scab on her palm.

"What happened there?" I asked, pointing to her hand.

"Oh, this!" Claire chuckled as she looked at her hand. "You're gonna get a kick out of it. Remember Princess Clucky?"

"Her title stuck?" I said with a short laugh, feeling myself relax.

"She may be promoted to queen soon," Claire sighed. "I pampered her too much and she got spoiled with treats. For about a week, she would only eat pumpkin and grapes, not _deigning_ to touch her feed."

"Are you telling me you fed your chicken better than you fed me?"

"You're never going to get over that, are you?" she teased before continuing her story. "It drove me crazy, and she was really racking up my grocery bill, the little priss! I was trying to think of a way to get her to eat her feed one day and remembered the story about how you pretended to eat that calf's food. Remember?"

I nodded, trying not to remember much else about the Cow Festival. It had been on my mind too much this evening already.

"Well, I grabbed a handful of feed and pretended to dig in. You should have seen me—I looked ridiculous, pretending to peck at my hands. I kept thinking 'if Cliff saw me doing this…!'"

"Did it work?" I asked, flattered she had thought of me.

" _Too_ well! She charged right at my hands and started gobbling it right up! Managed to get a solid pinch in too," she said, running her finger lightly against the small scab.

"Better watch out—she has a taste for blood now," I warned her with a grin.

"Trust me, she's on a strict diet!" she giggled.

I was about to ask about Buckley when we were interrupted.

"I didn't realize you would already have flowers!" Trent called as he strode up to Claire, the small bouquet of roses in hand.

I tensed as though I was caught doing something wrong.

"No way!" Claire smiled as Trent leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled her closer to him.

I fixed my eyes on the ground, hoping I didn't visibly wince.

"You look great! I know Ellen would love to be able to see her handiwork on you. She told me how disappointed she was she couldn't make it tonight. Should we go to visit her?"

I began to step back, not even bothering to come up with an excuse to exit the disrupted conversation.

"Trent…" Claire urged.

"Oh, hi, Cliff!" the doctor said, trying for enthusiasm.

 _Shit_ , I thought to myself and realized I may have been spending too much time with Gray. No longer able to escape unnoticed, I looked up at Trent, expecting him to be glaring down at me. He did hear my miserable confession after all.

Instead, he was smiling politely.

"Hi," I offered back, not sure what else I could say to him.

"You look a little fatigued," he noted. "Consider stopping by the clinic sometime for a check-up."

He was talking to me as a professional, not as an acquaintance.

"Trent, you're not at work. You promised—" Claire reminded him through a smile, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Just looking out for my patients," he insisted before he held the flowers to her. "Forgive me?"

"This time," she said mischievously as she accepted the roses. Claire gave me an apologetic smile before fumbling awkwardly with the two bouquets.

"No worries," I assured her. "You know, I know someone who would love to get her hands on 'festival flowers.'" I cocked my head towards May, who was pouting next to Barley, her arms folded across her chest in disappointment.

"That's a sweet idea!" Claire said, flashing that incredible smile I hadn't seen in far too long. "Would you like to make her night with us?" she asked me.

I considered the offer for a moment before recalling Carter's sermon.

"I'll let you two do the honors. It was nice catching up," I told her. "Have a good night. You too, Doctor."

"See you to—" Claire started before she caught herself. "See you."

I walked away from the conversation, trying to ignore the tightness in my chest.

 _It's the right thing to do, right?_ I hoped wearily. I just wanted to go to my room.

I found Ann and Karen in the pews with Lillia and Doug.

"It is wonderful to see you out today, Lillia," Doug told the poultry farmer. "I haven't seen you since spring!"

"I couldn't miss it. I miss singing in this festival," Lillia shared, her voice quiet and breathy. "You two sounded lovely," she told the girls.

"I messed up a few times, but I think Elli covered for me! Besides, it's having fun that matters!" Ann said brightly.

"You both sounded great. I only noticed the one mistake from you, Ann," I said as I stood next to Ann.

"Cliff!" Doug beamed.

"That one was your fault," Ann said with a blush.

"Doesn't Ann look pretty in a dress?" Doug prodded, never one to miss an opportunity.

"Geez, Dad!"

"You do," I told Ann. "I've never seen you with your hair down before either."

"I told you he'd like it," Karen said in a stage whisper, and Lillia tittered quietly.

"Geez!" Ann said again, her face nearly as red as Popuri's dress. "Do you want to get away from these people? We could go to Goddess Spring," she whispered to me.

"Actually, I should get to bed. I'm going to have to get up early to fish." Truthfully, I was just so tired of myself.

"Okay," she said, crestfallen. "Sleep well!"

"I'll do my best."

I walked away from the conversation toward the oak door. I slipped out of the church as Claire and Trent presented the circle bouquet to an overjoyed May. Before I shut the door, Claire's blue eyes managed to catch mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Festivals are really dangerous things for me to write since I love to over-describe things, but describing makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. :) If it is cumbersome to read, just let me know!
> 
> I had a lot of fun taking creative liberties with this festival, making it a religious holiday very much inspired by a mix of Pagan and Christian traditions (and fall weddings, thanks Pinterest, lol). I did not write the lyrics in this chapter—they are actual prayers for the Lammas and Mabon Sabbat.
> 
> I imagined the stained-glass windows of the Harvest Goddess to look something like the art nouveau paintings of Alphonse Mucha, especially "Reverie", "The Flowers", and "The Seasons".
> 
> As far as the music, I didn't write that scene with the Music Festival track in mind. I listened to "Mothersbaugh's Canon", composed for The Royal Tenenbaums, one of my favorite movies. Buckley got his name from that movie too!
> 
> Music is one of my go-to inspirations to get writing. I've made a playlist of songs whose lyrics and mood match the feel of what I'm trying for with this story. I listen to it every time I'm writing! Some of my favorites on it include "She Smiled Sweetly" by The Rolling Stones and "Girl from the North Country" by Bob Dylan and Johnny Cash. Yes, I love '60's music.
> 
> Next up, a much-needed push for Cliff.


	25. Rake Over the Ashes

I rolled over in bed, further twisting my sheet around me. The room was dark and cool from the rain, but the grey sky outside my room's window managed to burn my eyes with its brightness. It could have been early morning, late afternoon, or any time in between. The rain had a way of making it feel like time had stopped.

I knew it wasn't morning anymore—Gray left for work what felt like hours ago. I had been lying in bed since, not wanting to leave the cold comfort of my warm blankets. I didn't want to eat. I didn't want to face people. I _definitely_ didn't want to fish. But I knew I should, and so I felt guilty.

I closed my eyes again. Despite the extra hours in bed, I hadn't managed to fall back to sleep. I just waited for the day to end.

_Maybe it's the weather_ , I considered. The rain had made the world outside chilly and wet, and the last time I had one of these days was in winter. _It's not snowing, at least_.

I pictured the empty white pages of my journal, and I tried to ignore the same pull I had been feeling all morning. What I wanted was to look at the photo tucked between those blank pages. But I knew I shouldn't, and so I felt guilty.

A soft knock on the door interrupted my ruminations.

"Cliff?" Ann's muffled voice asked from behind the door. "You in there?"

I kept my eyes shut and stayed silent.

_Now this_ really _feels like last winter._

Ann knocked on the door again, louder the second time.

_What are you doing? Why are you ignoring her? Say something!_

I heard the hardwood in the hallway creak as Ann turned to walk away.

"Ann?" I called, my voice rough from lack of use.

"Hey!" she said, relieved. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I…" I started. How would I explain myself? Nothing was _wrong_. I just didn't want to get out of bed. "I think I have a cold," I lied.

"Should I call the doctor?" Ann asked, her voice worried.

"No," I answered immediately. "I'll get over it eventually."

"You haven't eaten though," Ann correctly assumed. "How 'bout I bring something up?"

"I'll be fine," I assured her. "Really."

"I won't charge you for it. Let me do something to help!" Ann asked through the door. "I'll make some soup. You know what they say, 'feed a cold, starve a fever!'"

I silently scolded myself for picking the wrong fake illness. I didn't have the energy to fight Ann.

"Okay," I acquiesced.

"Okay!" Ann cheered from outside the door. "I'll be back in a half-hour!"

As the sound of her footsteps bounded down the hall, I opened my eyes and sighed.

_I need to get out of bed. I need to shower. I need to shave. I need to get dressed._

_I want to look at the photo._

_I_ need _to get out of bed._

I reluctantly untangled myself from the tightly wrapped blankets and dragged myself towards the bathroom. Within minutes, hot water fell over my shoulders and ran down my back. The warmth seeped into my body as I inhaled steam. I didn't want to shut the water off long after I had finished washing.

_I need to get out of the shower. I need to shave. I need to get dressed._

The cycle continued until I eventually turned the water off.

I had just finished dressing by the time Ann knocked on my door again.

"Room service!" she called brightly. "Can I come in?"

I quickly tied my damp hair back and ran my hand along my jaw, as if that would remove the stubble I didn't have time to shave. With a resigned sigh, I opened the door.

"What are you doing up? Lay down!" Ann immediately demanded. If it weren't for the large covered tray she carried, I imagined she would have pushed me all the way to my bed.

"I really shouldn't," I smiled as I stepped to the side, inviting her in. It was hard enough getting out of bed—I didn't want to crawl back in yet.

"Darn, I was looking forward to serving breakfast in bed. Or, I guess it'd be lunch by now!"

I glanced at the clock—it was nearing two in the afternoon. I felt my face heat with embarrassment.

She set the tray on the round table and uncovered it. To my surprise, two large bowls of chicken noodle soup were steaming below it.

I raised an eyebrow at Ann as I sat at the table.

"You didn't think you'd be eating alone, did you?" she said as she set one of the bowls in front of me. Now that I could smell the meal, I realized how hungry I was.

"No, I'm just surprised you'll be eating from your own bowl," I teased.

"The last thing I need is to catch your cold!" she smiled as she took the seat next to me and picked up the spoon Gray had given her.

We sat together and took the first slurp of our lunches.

"This is really good!" I exclaimed. If soup were the next theme of the cooking competition, Ann would surely win again.

"Old family recipe. Dad always makes it for me when I'm feeling bad," Ann beamed.

"Is he okay with you being up here?" I asked.

"Of course he is! Have you met my dad?" Ann blushed.

"N-no, I meant—" I stammered, embarrassed. Obviously, Doug had no problem with Ann and I spending time together alone. "It's just, the inn is pretty busy around this time, right?" Ann's afternoons were usually packed full of chores.

"Not today. Dad's gone for the day and the inn's closed for dinner. Even though I keep us open for breakfast and lunch, no one really comes," she casually informed me before enjoying another spoonful of soup.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Everyone knows my dad takes this day off each year."

I didn't know, but I wasn't sure if I should ask why. The room was quiet except for the sound of our spoons clinking against our bowls. Ann must have sensed my unspoken question.

"This is the day my mother died," she said.

I felt my stomach twist, and suddenly I didn't want to eat again.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay—I don't remember her at all!" she said dismissively. "But my dad gets so sad at times like this," Ann said with a rueful smile. "He goes to their favorite spot on Mother's Hill all day and doesn't come back until the evening."

I immediately felt ashamed of myself for wanting to lie in bed all day. I noticed Ann had stopped eating too. Instead, she used her spoon to aimlessly stir her soup.

"What about you?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah!" She flashed me an unconvincing smile. "Sometimes it gets a little lonely here on these days, that's all."

_How could Doug leave her alone all day_? I thought indignantly.

_Hypocrite_. I felt the sting of harsh truth. _Who are you to lecture anyone about leaving people who need them?_

"It's alright, I promise!" Ann insisted, and I realized my expression had become pained as my thoughts began to drift towards Terra and Ma. I tried to ignore the memories that seemed to loom dangerously close to the forefront of my mind.

"Sometimes I think it's silly that I would miss someone I barely knew," Ann confessed to her bowl of soup. "I like to think some part of me remembers her, even if I'm not aware of it. But…I don't think there is. I don't even have dreams about her, you know?"

I nodded, but I didn't know. I dreaded my own dreams of my mother. After I found out about her death, I didn't want to sleep. I worried I would dream about her and Terra, and that I would wake up and they wouldn't be there.

"I wish I remembered," she said softly, almost too quiet to hear. But a faint smile was still on her face. "And I wonder how different I would be if I could, you know? If somehow, the things I don't like about myself wouldn't exist if she had never died."

I wasn't sure what to say, so I pulled my chair closer to Ann and clumsily wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She dropped her spoon into the bowl.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" I asked, hoping she could tell me what to say.

Ann slowly relaxed against me as I held her close. She didn't speak right away, and I waited for her, anxious to help her the way she had helped me so many times before.

When she spoke next, her voice was embarrassed but hopeful.

"Would you—would you tell me about your mom?"

I froze. I had been desperately trying not to remember her for so long. But Ann…

I took a deep breath and began.

"Well, her name was Galena—" I paused. It felt strange to talk about her in the past tense. "…but everyone called her Lena."

"Suzette," Ann said. "My mom's name was Suzette."

I squeezed her a little tighter.

"That's a pretty name," I said, hoping Ann would forget she asked about my mother at all if I focused on hers.

"So is Lena. What did she look like?" Ann asked.

My eyes darted to the nearly empty journal on my nightstand.

_Maybe I could show her…._

_No_ , I told myself resolutely.

"Not like me," I said. "She had white-blonde hair and green eyes."

_Why couldn't I have gotten your hair at least?_ Terra had lamented to our mother as she tried to braid her wild brunette hair with disdain. _Why do I have to look so much like Dad?_

"I have my mom's eyes," Ann said, giving me a wide-eyed stare to show me her bright blue irises. "What else was Lena like?"

Feeling growing anxiety, I continued.

"She loved animals, and animals loved her. We had a little ranch with cows and sheep. She never worked with animals until she married my dad. But she was good with them! Better than my dad even, at least that's what she would say. I never paid much attention to anything beyond my own chores and interests when he was around."

I stopped again, worrying that Ann would ask about my dad, but she didn't. She just listened.

"She…" I racked my brain for something else to share, careful to ignore the feelings and questions lurking along the borders of these memories. "She was a hard worker. I didn't realize how hard until I started working with her. And she was the _worst_ perfectionist about it!" I said with a nervous laugh. "She probably worked a lot harder than she needed to because of that. But despite it, she didn't lose her temper when I made mistakes. I never really saw her…crack, you know? When something bad happened, she would fix what she could and keep going."

" _There's work to do,"_ was all she had said the first morning Dad was gone.

"She taught me just about everything I know," I murmured, remembering when I first started staying home from school.

"What'd the two of you do for fun?" Ann asked.

I thought for a moment. _What_ did _we do?_

"We were usually busy with work, but she made it more fun by telling stories and making _awful_ puns. She would always laugh at her own bad jokes, and she had this squeaky, wheezy laugh, which would make me laugh, which would then make her laugh _harder_ —you see where I'm going with this?"

"How'd she laugh?" Ann asked, smiling up at me.

"What, you want me to do an impression?" I asked, a little self-conscious.

"Sure!"

"Goddess, well…" I said and tried to imitate my mother's laugh by exhaling all the air from my body. I just ended up coughing.

Ann burst into giggles.

" _That's_ how she laughed?"

"Not exactly," I said, clearing my throat. "She sounded more like a tea kettle. We used to say "tea's ready!' whenever Ma would get going."

"Ma? That's what you called her?"

For some reason, I felt my face turn red with embarrassment. "Yeah, is that weird?"

"No, I don't think so. I always wondered what I would've called my mom. I guess Mom!" she giggled. "But who knows? Maybe she would've wanted to be called Ma."

"Your dad might know."

"Maybe. I don't like to ask him about her too much," she said, and I nodded with understanding. "What else is there to know about Lena?"

I thought again. "She liked to hum when she cooked, and...she uh, she knitted and sewed, and…"

I remembered the clothes folded away in my dresser, how I had never worn them, how I had scorned the kindness she showed me…

I felt my stomach drop as guilt began to seep into my thoughts.

"And?" Ann asked.

"And…" I said softly, thinking of snow. I turned my face away from Ann. "…and she died from a heart attack last year."

I said the words so matter-of-factly, the same way Terra had written them in one of the last letters she had tried to send me. The mayor of our town had given me a bundle of letters when I had finally come back. " _Return to sender_ " had been scrawled across each of the unopened envelopes in various handwritings, with various explanations as to why: " _Addressee not at address,_ " " _Addressee unknown_ ," " _Mail unclaimed_."

"I had no idea," Ann said. "I'm so sorry."

My own words echoed in my head. _She died from a heart attack last year._ There was so much left out in that sentence, but my throat tightened up with an unwanted awareness that I was wrong.

"No—it was two. She died two years ago," I corrected myself.

She had already been dead for a year before I knew it.

I felt my chest clench at the thought, a sensation that made me feel worse.

_This is nothing. What had she felt?_

I pulled my arm away from Ann and pressed my lips together tightly, trying to swallow the guilt down as more regrets filled my thoughts.

"Cliff?" Ann said anxiously.

There wasn't even a grave to visit when I went back home; Terra had taken Ma's ashes with her. It didn't feel like Ma had actually died at first, more like she and Terra had gone somewhere, and I needed to find them. I left immediately, launching into a search for my sister I was unequipped to handle.

_Stop trying to find me. I never want to see you again._

_I hate you, Cliff._

I was barely aware of Ann anymore. I let out a shallow breath through my nostrils and tried to focus on stopping the blurry heat welling in my eyes from falling. But I had stuck a spigot into the guilt and untapped grief surrounding my mother's death. All the worries and questions I worked to hold back began to pour into my mind.

_Where was I when she was dying?_

_What was I doing?_

_Why didn't I feel anything when it happened?_

_Shouldn't I have known something was off, sensed it somehow?_

_What did she want to tell me?_

_What did she want to hear from me?_

_Why wasn't I there?_

_Why didn't I comfort her, hold her hand, if nothing else?_

_How painful was it?_

_Why did I leave them at all?_

_Why couldn't I have just handled it?_

_Why was I so weak?_

_Did she know I loved her?_

_Was she angry at me?_

_What if she hadn't asked for me at all?_

_What would she think of me today?_

_Why am I not over this by now?_

"What can I do to help?" Ann asked, and I noticed her hand was rubbing my back.

I couldn't believe how selfish I was. _I_ was supposed to be helping _her_ , and yet here I was, using her to make myself feel better. Again.

"I just…I just need to go," I said, my voice throaty and tense. I stood and began to lace up my boots, careful to hide my face. I didn't want Ann to see me like this. I didn't want to _be_ like this.

"Let me come with you," Ann insisted, following me into the hallway as I hurried out of the room.

"No. No, I should be alone," I breathed, thinking of how my mother was alone when she was suffering. "I'm sorry," I said quietly as I hurried down the steps of the inn.

I crossed the empty dining room and stepped out onto the misty streets of Mineral Town. I wasn't aware of where I was walking as the wet air chilled my exposed arms.

_How many times did I fantasize about being away from home, only to now always be?_

I pushed open a large oak door, desperate to get to the place I knew I could eventually find relief. The sanctuary of the church was silent and vacant in the warm light of burning candles.

My head was swimming with stomach-gnawing realizations as I stumbled up the carpeted aisle. I repeated a list of truths in my head, hoping something about the finality of them would comfort, calm, silence—anything. Instead, they resounded through me.

_I_ _will never be able to come home to my mother._ _She will never be alive again. The last thing that happened between us would always be the last thing._

Despite knowing each thought to be true, I couldn't believe it was possible.

I took an unsteady breath as I reached my spot on the first pew and gripped the back of the seat, my knuckles white. If I sat down in it, maybe I could swallow the questions and memories down, make them go away, empty my mind. But for how long? A flicker of gold caught my attention while I wavered.

Directly in front of the pew, the brass doorknob on the door of the confession room shined in the candlelight. I had studied the carvings on the heavy wooden door many times before. Carter had given me welcoming smiles before he had shut it, likely hoping I would be among the villagers who crossed its threshold.

_He'll be behind it now_.

I let go of the pew and stepped towards the confession room. After wiping at my wet face with the back of my hand, I gripped the golden doorknob. With shaking hesitation, I opened the door and stepped inside.


	26. A Lost Soul

I shut the door of the confession room behind me, its soft thud disturbing the silence of the small space. The room had the same stone floor, ochre walls, and burning candles of the sanctuary, yet the air felt entirely different. It was warm and dense as if fresh air scarcely managed to infiltrate the private room.

An imposing wooden screen nearly divided the claustrophobic room in half, and an obscuring wooden lattice was cut into its center. Behind it, a shadow of a profile moved. I could hear pages flipping shut and a chair creaking as Carter closed a book he was studying and repositioned himself.

My decision to enter the confession room felt comparatively simple when I was confronted with my next decision: where to sit. I had two options: a prayer kneeler in front of the screen that would shield me from view, or a chair that would place me face-to-face with Carter. I fought the urge to leave and slowly lowered myself on the padded cushions of the wooden kneeler, feeling like a coward but less of a coward than if I had turned back.

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped myself when I realized I had no idea what I was doing.

"Good afternoon," Carter greeted me. I thought I could hear his gentle smile in his voice.

I shifted the weight on my knees uncomfortably. The moment I uttered a word, he would know it was me.

_Coward_ , I mentally scolded myself as I stared down at my folded hands.

"Is something the matter?" Carter asked in a mild voice.

I felt the aching in my chest throb as I pictured my mother again, this time as she had looked in my dreams—tired, defeated, abandoned. Tears threatened to pool in my eyes again, and I set aside the mangled remains of my pride to speak.

"I…I don't know what I should say, really," I said weakly. Despite how small the confession room was, it felt as though my voice echoed off the stone and reverberated through the wood. The room felt hollow except for my words. "Maybe I should go?"

Carter gave no indication he knew was behind the screen, though he must have known.

"It's alright, there isn't anything you _should_ say. You can just share what's on your mind," he encouraged.

What was on my mind felt too immense to put to words. I never had before.

"I just don't know…" I mumbled, incredibly lost.

"We can start simple," Carter offered. "How are you feeling right now?"

" _That's_ simple?" I scoffed.

"It's a start."

I closed my eyes and focused on what I was feeling, but every part of me seemed to resist.

"I can't—" I began but stopped myself when I heard the desperation in my voice. I worked to soften it. "I never really…" I began again, speaking more carefully. "I never really talked to someone about..." My voice trailed off again as I searched for the words. I was expecting Carter to break through the lattice and shake me, but he sounded calm when he spoke again.

"About?" he kindly urged me to continue.

I inhaled long and deeply. "About these…feelings," I said, remaining vague. "Not really. As long as I can remember I've just—I've just held everything in as best as I could and tried to ignore them," I admitted.

"Why is that?"

"It's how I was raised," I answered easily and immediately, and my mind briefly recalled a short conversation from years ago.

" _Ma, do you ever miss Dad?_ " Terra had asked one day over dinner. I had stared at Terra with my mouth open slightly, but she was looking at the empty seat at the table and didn't notice how shocked I was at her boldness.

" _Best not to worry about that_ ," our mother had said before taking the last bite of her meal.

"I _miss him_ ," Terra shared, and I felt uncomfortable. It had almost been a year by then.

" _It doesn't do any good spreading that to anyone else_ ," was all our mother said before picking up her plate and carrying it the few steps to our small kitchen.

Carter's gentle voice pulled me from the memory.

"Some people may feel lonely without anyone to share their thoughts and feelings with," he mused.

I felt the aching in my chest throb again. It was a twisted, knotted mess of unpleasant feelings, and loneliness was among the tangle.

"…I do feel lonely, sometimes," I confessed, fully aware of the understatement. "Though it doesn't make sense to me."

"How so?"

"I have more friends in Mineral Town than I ever had before. But…" I hesitated as the knot tightened and threatened to smother my voice.

"But?"

"But I don't _really_ , do I?" I said, slightly unsettled by Carter's prodding. "They don't even know me."

_How can they? I don't even know me anymore_ , a thought interrupted. For the past year, I had felt like a stranger to myself.

"I don't think anyone should want someone like me around," I said, and the twisting ache in my chest spread to my throat, constricting it.

"Someone like you?" Carter prompted.

"Yeah," I managed to say through the tightness. I swallowed, trying to ease the discomfort in my throat.

"What do you mean?"

"A failure. A selfish, pathetic, failure," I said, trying to keep my voice level, but my disgust with myself leaked through.

"That seems like a harsh judgment," Carter said evenly. Something about his calmness seemed to spark irritation within me.

"Well, it's true." It felt like I was arguing though Carter never said I wasn't a selfish, pathetic, failure. Yet I felt like I needed to defend my self-loathing. "Every choice I make seems to be the wrong one! I've failed so many times, and I've failed so many people. It doesn't matter who it is, if someone starts to depend on me, I fail them."

I thought back to Ma, tired and coughing from the early morning cold; Terra, struggling to unpack my things as I furiously stuffed them into my bags; Claire, in a summer pasture with crown braids; and Ann, left alone in my room on the anniversary of her mother's death.

The knot squeezed even tighter, and I felt my reddened eyes begin to burn again. I feebly attempted to resist it.

"It would be very hard to feel that way about yourself," he stated.

"It is," I half-laughed, half-cried as the tears made their escape once again and I fully surrendered to my misery. "I—I feel _guilty_ ," I confessed, and for once the guilt and grief that flooded within me began to pour out. Instead of any relief, the emotions seemed to grow stronger as I finally voiced them.

"I feel _so_ guilty!" I said, louder. "As much as I try to avoid feeling it, I don't even really want it to stop. I know I deserve it, but I _still_ try to run away from it like a coward. But I'd feel it constantly if I could just go back and fix everything, but I can't. I can't do anything about it. I can't change how selfish I was, I can't change how I didn't care, I can't change all the things I said and didn't say, and I want to, I _want_ to _so_ badly! I know I can't ever go back but I don't know what else I can do!"

As my words and emotions filled the room and echoed back to me, I could feel a surge of agitation. Something about me, cowering behind this screen, made me even angrier at myself.

"I'm listening," Carter said encouragingly.

Suddenly, I jumped to my feet and angrily stepped around the screen. Carter's face remained calm as he looked up at me from his seat, but no smile was on his face.

"I don't _want_ someone to _listen_ to me, Carter! I _need_ someone to _tell_ me what I'm supposed to be doing. Tell me what I'm supposed to do!" I demanded.

"I can't, Cliff," Carter said softly.

"Why not? Aren't you supposed to know?" I said irritably, but I let out a pathetic sniff and wiped at my face.

"No, I don't know," Carter said gently, and I felt defeat replace my short-lived anger. I collapsed back into the chair across from Carter and buried my face in my hands. My shoulders shook as I tried to remain silent as the tears fell onto my palms. Carter's chair creaked as he laid a hand on my shoulder and continued.

"But I _can_ help you," he urged. "You've been shouldering your burdens alone. That takes a lot of strength and resilience, but it can be exhausting."

I wanted to say it was, but I knew if I spoke, it would come out as a cry.

"Knowing when to ask for help is its own form of strength," he assured me. "You're not alone, and you don't need to put yourself through this alone anymore. I think there's a lot we can discuss together. I may not be able to tell you what to do, but I can give you guidance, help you figure out what it is that _you_ _want_ to do."

"I already told you what I want," I managed to say, my voice wet with regret. I yearned to change the past. "It can't be done."

"You're right, it can't be done," Carter agreed.

His acknowledgment of this truth caused the knot in my chest to wrench, and I let out a sob.

"And yet it can be so easy to dwell on what can't be done, until it seems the impossible is the only solution, shrouding everything else you could possibly want."

I let the sobs breakthrough, silently agreeing with what Carter said. It felt like I had been stuck for so long. _There were a few moments when I thought I was coming out of it_ , I knew, thinking back to when I first started working with Claire. But I wasn't. I was just running from it again. Time kept moving forward, but I was stuck trying to push against it. I didn't want to run from anything anymore. But what did I want?

"I—" I started, but a gasp interrupted my thoughts. "I do know something else I want. I want to stay here, in Mineral Town. I want to have a future here," I confessed to Carter, and my mind swelled with guilt. "But other days I think it's despicable that I even think about the future."

"Why?" Carter asked.

I let out another cry before I could speak. There were so many reasons why, but I started with the one at the forefront of my mind.

"Because—" I said, my voice cracking on the second syllable. "I wasn't there!" I cried out hoarsely. "I wasn't there when my mother needed me. She loved me, and I left her. Maybe _she'd_ still have a future if I hadn't!" I said, expressing the fear that the stress and work my absence created for my mother led to her weakening body. "After everything she did for me…I failed her! I didn't even know…! She was dead for so long before I even knew…!"

The sobs wracking through me forced me to stop speaking, and I squeezed my eyes shut as if it would stop everything.

"Do you love your mother?" Carter asked carefully.

I took a few gasps of air to answer. "Of course! But sometimes—!" I began before another sob tore through me. "Sometimes I hated her too!"

I couldn't talk anymore; I needed to breathe. As I tried to get air to my lungs, I thought back on the resentment I began to harbor towards my mother in my teenage years. I couldn't fathom the things I used to mutter about her and was disgusted with myself for my utter lack of humility. I recalled a time when she was resting with one of her frequent headaches while I worked with the cattle. I had stared at the animals with self-pity and sympathy, feeling as if I was just another part of the farm, a beast of burden to be worked and used. I winced at my selfish ignorance, and another sob broke through me. Carter rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

I recalled the things about my mother that I hadn't told Ann—the bad things about her. How she could be stoic to a fault, how she expected her children to be the same way, how she depended on me when I was far too young to bear her burdens, how it all built up until it felt as if she had nearly stifled the life out of me.

"Our mothers are the first to teach us so many things. Your mother hasn't yet taught you everything she has to teach you. She has taught you how to love. She has taught you how to suffer. Perhaps the next thing she has to teach you is acceptance. And after that, forgiveness."

Though I wanted to believe his tender words, I shook my head and roughly rubbed the tears from my face and neck with the backs of my hands.

"I don't deserve forgiveness from her. And my sister already made it clear she would never forgive me." Though she hadn't written it word for word in her final letter, it was clear to me Terra would always hate me for abandoning the family.

"We're all imperfect, we all make mistakes, but we are all deserving of forgiveness," Carter assured me. "You may not receive forgiveness from your family, but you can forgive yourself."

New hot tears ran down my face, but I didn't bother to hide them from Carter anymore. I considered his words as he looked at me with a comforting smile.

"I just—I don't know what to say," I admitted in a throaty voice after some silence. "I've tried so hard to not even think about my mother or my sister, let alone how I hurt them." I felt another wave of guilt as I admitted this profound weakness. "I've been ignoring them for so long…!"

"You did what you felt you needed to," Carter consoled me.

I held the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes tightly shut again, but nodded and inhaled deeply through my nose. I was nearly at my limit. Carter must have sensed my emotional exhaustion.

"You don't have to force yourself to talk. Take a few deep breaths," he advised, and I nodded and did as he instructed.

"These memories and emotions are still very fresh for you, regardless of how much time it has been. It may be too overwhelming to revisit immediately, and that's okay. Healing takes time," he assured me, and I let out a long shaking breath before inhaling deeply again. Carter continued. "It also takes dedication and perseverance; qualities you've already shown me you have.

I was tempted to shake my head in disagreement again but decided to focus on the calming breaths. Carter waited for my breathing to regulate before speaking again.

"We can work together to explore and cope with your grief."

I sniffed loudly. "How?" I asked him, doubtful.

"Like this. Giving you someplace safe to feel what you need to feel, say what you need to say, remember what you need to remember," he said encouragingly, and I felt more shameful tears flow down my face. Carter simply listened to me as I wept, not judging my crying. I couldn't help but hope I could learn not to judge it myself.

"Would you like to say a prayer together?" Carter offered after my cries had died down. My eyes stung from the years of held-back tears that had escaped from them.

"No," I breathed, and Carter nodded before murmuring an invocation to the Harvest Goddess on my behalf.

* * *

When I finally stepped out of the confession room that evening, the cool air in the sanctuary was an immediate relief on my wet face.

Carter shared a simple dinner with me and we shared one another's company in comfortable silence as the evening became nighttime. When I revealed I wasn't ready to return to the inn, he invited me to stay the night, though warned he didn't have nearly as many accommodations as Doug. I accepted, allowing myself to feel guilty for leaving Ann alone at the inn and inevitably making her worry. I knew I was in no state to be comforting her. But I was where I needed to be.

Carter offered a few worn blankets and a flattened pillow to me. I quickly set to making as comfortable a bed out of the wooden pew as I could manage. As Carter delicately put out each candle, a worrisome thought passed through my mind.

_If I ever couldn't pay rent, would Carter let me stay here?_

I dismissed it quickly, then wondered if I was already falling back on bad habits.

Carter eventually retreated to his private rooms, and I rested on the pew, looking at the empty church around me. Faint moonlight streamed through the stained-glass windows, only partially lighting the Harvest Goddess in silvery hues. Alone in the dark, I reflected on my confession. I realized I only voiced a fragment of my troubles and voiced nearly none of my wrongdoing. But I had begun to confess to myself, an action I decided was a step in the right direction.

_The day is_ finally _ending_ , I thought to myself, though it felt as if the day had truly ended in the confession room. _In a much different way than I intended it to this morning_ , I added as I yawned.

I pressed my fingertips to my face and let out a groan. I had cried so much that pressure had built in my head from my congested sinuses. The skin of my cheeks felt sore and tender from the number of times I had cleared it of tears. I delicately felt how swollen my eyes were and understood why Carter had offered a warm wet towel for my face. I closed my eyes and they burned from exhaustion.

I wasn't exhausted from the confession room only; I was exhausted from being so unhappy, indecisive, and passive for so long. I intended for tomorrow to be very different than the past weeks had been.

I began to drift off to sleep when an uninvited wintry memory came to me. It was one I would have immediately tried to suppress before, but I tried to hold it in my mind as if it were some fragile thing. Perhaps it was because of the congestion in my sinuses that I recalled a time when I was sick in bed with the flu. Ma was disappointed when she realized I wouldn't be any help that day. I was embittered at the time, thinking the only thing she worried about was the ranch. She stepped out into the cold, leaving me in the warm cabin with a small blaze burning in the fireplace. I spent the day in and out of sleep, waking occasionally when the wooden walls cracked and popped loudly from the cold outside and warmth inside. In my foggy state, I thought it was strange that the fire still burned comfortably. I had been too weak to throw any dry logs onto it, yet it continued to burn, keeping me comfortable throughout the cold winter day. It was only years after that I realized Ma must have slipped in throughout the day to tend the fire for me.

I could feel my chest ache and my tears well under my eyelids.

_Was this what I tried so hard to avoid?_ I wondered. _Longing, regret, gratitude, loneliness, ignorance?_

My mother came in the door, kicking her boots against the threshold to knock as much snow loose from them as possible, just like she always did. She was quick to shut the door and unlaced her work boots with stiff hands, crossing the cabin in her wool socks as silently as she could manage. She held her hands out over the fire, and the snowflakes on her fur-lined coat slowly disappeared in the warmth of our home.

In reality, I never thanked her for it. There were a lot of things left unsaid between us. But in this half-awake, half-asleep state, I decided to change the ending of my memory.

" _Thank you,_ " I told her in this version. " _I love you._ "

" _You too, silly_ ," she said in her awkward way, before trying to distract me with some mundane story about the day. It would end with a bad pun, and I would be grateful to listen to her laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are so hard for me to write! Angst is not my forte, and I have to force myself out of my comfort zone to write it. I'm with you, Cliff! I'd like to mention the guest reviewer in the last chapter who shared their thoughts on how everyone processes grief on their own. Thank you for sharing your experience!
> 
> Since the religion in the game is ambiguously fictional, I didn't go the traditional Catholic confession route ("Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned…") Please forgive my mistake of calling this room a confessional in past chapters, since it's technically not; it's more of a reconciliation room. I've corrected it now!
> 
> A chunk of what Carter says is directly from an advice column (Dear Sugar, The Rumpus Advice Column #78: The Obliterated Place: "Your son hasn't yet taught you everything he has to teach you. He taught you how to love like you've never loved before. He taught you how to suffer like you've never suffered before. Perhaps the next thing he has to teach you is acceptance. And the thing after that, forgiveness") written by Cheryl Strayed that significantly helped me in dealing with my own grief. It was such an asset to me that I wanted to include it in this story. I recommend reading the full article, as it is incredibly moving. Not sure if this kind of thing is looked down upon, but I wanted to give credit where credit is due!
> 
> I made a Tumblr for my fanfic inspiration, that would include songs, images, and articles like the one mentioned above (though that goes beyond inspiration into quoting/citing), but then I realized I don't currently have the energy to maintain it and deleted it the same day! Maybe in the future.
> 
> Cliff has languished long enough, don't you think? :)


	27. Cut Your Losses

I was in the confession room, sitting comfortably directly across from Carter. The room didn't feel nearly as intimidating as it had when I first laid eyes on it. Instead, the warmth of the enclosed space felt inviting each time I visited, despite how anxious I was to leave it again by the time our hour ended. My schedule shifted day-by-day depending if I managed to find an odd job around town or not, but our counseling sessions never changed, and unlike the stagnant routine I had been in during early spring, this routine was welcome. Mondays and Wednesdays, from three to four, I sat and talked with Carter about my family, my past, and my grief.

"Grief isn't just one emotion," Carter explained to me. "It's multiple emotions waxing and waning over time. There are negative ones, like sadness, guilt, fear, and anger."

"What I've been working hard to avoid," I acknowledged before he could.

"Right," he smiled.

"I don't think I've been that successful at it though," I chuckled with dark humor.

"I wouldn't say that," Carter argued. "Pain is, by its nature, incredibly difficult to ignore. But the negative emotions can be helpful when mourning. Anger is a great motivator for change, loneliness encourages us to seek support, overcoming guilt helps us learn forgiveness, you understand?"

I nodded. He had been encouraging me to reframe a lot of how I viewed my thoughts, but he seemed to have a skill for it I hadn't yet acquired.

"And there are positive emotions in grief too," he claimed. "There's happiness, pride, love, even humor. Part of what we want to do is encourage those positive emotions and make negative emotions more tolerable to feel."

"Easier said than done," I said. Though I felt slightly ashamed of the thought, Carter had spent the last week stressing the importance of me being truthful about my feelings, especially during our sessions.

"Certainly," he agreed. "That's why I want you to use a tool that should help you. Remember the journal I gave you for your birthday?"

I nodded, thinking of the leather-bound notebook that housed a family photo.

"Have you used it?"

"No," I admitted sheepishly.

"That's fine, but I want you to use it starting today. Every night, I want you to take five minutes to reflect. Write down any grief-related emotions you felt that day and why. Bring it to our next meeting and we'll talk it over."

"You want me to keep a diary?" I asked, incredulous.

"I want you to monitor your emotions. It can just be quick notes if you like. Maybe at first write the emotion and give it a number, one to ten, on how strong it is, ten being the strongest. What do you think about that?"

"I want to do whatever will help," I told him. "I'll give it a try."

"That's great!" he said happily. I couldn't help but give him a smile in return before I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was getting close to four, and I had someone to meet afterward. Carter had no intention of letting me leave early, however.

"One important thing we haven't had a chance to talk about yet is your relationships with people around town."

His sudden shift in topic surprised me.

"I thought we were meeting to talk about grief?" I said warily.

"Grief isn't some contained thing. It touches everything. Part of finding meaning and joy after a loss is strengthening connections with both the deceased and the living. Plus, people near you can support you through the rest of the process. Who do you have to support you?"

I said the obvious answer. "You!"

He let out a laugh. "I guess that was an easy question. But I'm not always around. You told me you want to stay in Mineral Town, right? Part of that is establishing connections with the people here. So, what connections have you made?"

I glanced at the clock again, but I knew the session wasn't over yet.

"Well, I'm friends with Gray and Kai, uh, but I guess Kai doesn't count since he's out of town now?" I felt a slight twinge of guilt for not having written him yet.

"He counts," Carter encouraged.

"Okay. Then there's Ann, Doug, Karen, and Rick," I listed. The discussion sounded awfully familiar to a past conversation with Carter. The twinge of guilt grew larger when I thought of the person missing from the list, and I wondered if Carter would mention her.

"I'm glad to hear some new names," he said.

Relief swept through me when he didn't question me about Claire.

"That's largely due to Ann if I'm being honest," I admitted with a smile.

"Is it?"

"She's kind of shared her friends with me," I laughed, and I thought just how much she had connected me to the town.

Carter looked pleased. "What do you think of that?"

"It's made things a lot better," I realized. "It's fun at the bar, talking with everyone, or even just listening to them talk."

"I saw you were talking to Claire at the music festival."

_So he did notice_ , I realized. I wondered if he sensed I wasn't going to bring the topic up myself.

"A bit. It was a little awkward, but…nice."

"How do you feel about the situation between you two?"

"It doesn't matter," I said, and read the clock again. A few minutes left.

"Cliff, your feelings matter."

"This again?" I groaned. If I had a coin for each time Carter had said that exact phrase over the past week, I would have had enough money to pay rent.

"I'll say it every time I catch you dismissing yourself. Eventually, you'll start catching yourself and I won't have to."

"Look, I suggested staying away from each other for a while so there wouldn't be a 'situation.'"

"Do you think this avoidance is helping?"

"I don't know," I admitted. I hadn't thought about Claire as often lately. The more I focused on myself, the less I worried about her, but I sincerely doubted I had suddenly moved on. Something in my mind clicked. "Wait, you don't think I'm running away again, do you?"

"Do _you_?" he pressed.

"Goddess Carter, is this how you're going to be all the time now?" I let out an irked chuckle.

"Just in this room," he promised with a smile. I let out a sigh.

"Maybe I am running away," I conceded. "But I worry if I start spending time with her again, I'm going to go right back to how I used to be."

"What do you mean?"

I looked into Carter's light eyes and saw he was genuinely curious.

"Depending on her for everything and making a fool out of myself," I confessed. "I mean, I relied on her for money, I spent almost every day with her, I thought about her _way_ too much—I think I idolized her," I said with embarrassment, voicing the concern that had first occurred to me at the Music Festival. It hadn't felt that way at the time, but in hindsight, I continued to wonder if I really knew much about Claire. "I want to figure out my life, and I worry I'll lose that again."

"That's a healthy concern, but you may be shifting from one extreme to the other. Perhaps establishing a few boundaries could be helpful?"

"I'll think it over," I assured him as I glanced at the clock. It was four. "But I really need to get going soon."

"Don't let me keep you any longer," Carter said as he rose from his chair. "And don't forget your journaling assignment!"

"I won't," I said as I stood and stretched, though I was grateful he reminded me. "Thanks again, Carter."

I left the warm confession booth and hurried out the creaking doors of the church. The autumn afternoon was chilled and bright, but I didn't take the time to appreciate it.

* * *

"I've been wanting to do this for a _long_ time," she said, running her fingers through my loose hair.

"Really?" I wondered.

"Yes! Long hair on a man is all about attitude, Cliff, which you don't have much of," Karen said bluntly as she threw a cape around my shoulders.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by that or not," I laughed.

It was the first time I had ever been in the back rooms of the supermarket where Karen and her family lived. Their home was spacious and well-decorated with comfortable furniture. Karen had sat me in a dining chair in the middle of the kitchen, and she selected a comb from a variety of brushes and scissors laid out on the counter.

"Your hair is so thick!" she cried out as she struggled to move the flimsy comb through it. "Ugh, it's unfair to waste this on someone who doesn't appreciate it."

"I appreciate it," I protested weakly.

"Uh-huh, sure you do," she said, unconvinced. "Why'd you grow it out so long anyway?"

"I didn't exactly mean to. It just happened."

My hair was just one of many things I had neglected about myself, but now was the time to make a change.

"Sit straight and sit tall," Karen prompted, and I realized I had slumped into my seat without noticing. "So, what kind of cut do you want?"

I hadn't thought that far ahead. "What do you think would look best?"

She studied my face for a second.

"You've got a square jaw, so any style will work on you."

I felt oddly flattered by her comment, but it didn't make me any more decisive.

"I just want it shorter, but not too short. It's going to get cold soon."

"Okay, that's not that helpful," she laughed. "Lucky for you, I have a few ideas," Karen said, an excited glint in her green eyes as she grabbed her scissors. "I'll keep it natural," she added when she saw my worried expression.

"Here goes!" she said, her hands sliding down a strand of my hair. I felt the strange tug and release as she made the first cut.

"This is going to take a while," she announced. "You better have some good gossip."

"I thought you didn't want to be like your mom?"

"It's fine if I'm doing hair. Gossiping is a job requirement."

"Doesn't that mean you should be the one gossiping?"

"Ugh, fine, Cliff. I'll talk and you listen. Did I ever tell you about the time Duke and I got into a drinking contest?" she asked, and I listened intently to her story over the sound of snipping scissors.

I could feel myself becoming lighter as Karen circled around me, leaving a mess of fallen hair on the ground around us. As her cuts became smaller and more precise, she had become increasingly focused, only speaking to instruct me to move my head in whatever direction she needed. The quiet left me to my thoughts, and I found myself thinking about the final moments of my session with Carter.

"Hey, Karen?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of Claire?" I asked.

"Claire? She's cool," she said.

"Do you see her often?"

"Not really, but I have a good time with her whenever I do. I've actually invited her to join us all at the bar a few times, but something always comes up."

This was new information, and my mind quickly began forming explanations.

_Is she working herself to exhaustion? Spending time with Trent?_ _Trying to give me space?_

The last thought made me pause. I had heard her talk about how she wanted to be a part of the community before. _Am I preventing her from forming her own connections?_

I nearly descended into a series of thoughts about why I should leave Mineral Town, but I knew Carter would disapprove. Instead, I considered his final suggestion.

_Boundaries, huh?_

"Keep your head up," Karen reminded me again. "We're almost done!"

"Oh, sorry."

A few more exact cuts and Karen was satisfied. She grabbed a handheld mirror and held it in front of me.

"Want me to go shorter?" she asked.

A new reflection stared back at me in the mirror. My hair was cut to a medium-length that wouldn't suggest it was freshly done. Free of several inches, a slight wave had formed, making it look slightly swept back.

"No, this is fine."

Karen didn't seem satisfied with my reaction. "Low maintenance too, see? Even if you mess it up, it'll still hold its shape," she said as she tousled my hair and it _mostly_ fell back into place.

"Thanks, it looks good." I hadn't put much thought into the cut before, but now I saw the hair itself looked different without the deadweight—a warmer brown, a healthier light. I touched a strand and was astonished by how soft it felt. "It looks really good, actually."

"Don't sound so surprised!" she laughed and tousled my hair a little rougher. "Did you doubt my abilities?"

"More like I doubted my hair?"

"See, I knew you didn't appreciate it enough," she smiled and massaged her hand. "You're going to have to buy me a drink tonight; my hand is killing me."

"I think I can manage," I casually said, hoping my tone hid the fact I was doing the math in my head. _The cut, plus a tip, plus a glass of wine…_

"Great! Let me clean this place up and we'll head to Doug's," she said as she freed me from the cape.

I stood and touched my hair, quietly marveling at its lightness as Karen swept the cut strands that lay discarded on the floor.

* * *

A cool breeze blowing outside the inn hit the back of my bare neck and gave me the chills.

"Better get used to that!" Karen laughed when she saw me shiver. "Hurry up and get inside!" she said eagerly, nearly bouncing as she pulled open the door.

"Are you that excited for a drink?" I teased.

"Please! I'm much more excited to see Ann."

I felt nervous as Karen mentioned Ann, but not because of what happened on the anniversary of her mother's death. We had exchanged a series of apologies, both of us insisting the other's apologies weren't necessary before agreeing to put the whole incident in the past. Rather, I was nervous to see how she would react to the haircut, a thought that made me feel a little silly.

The dining room was empty except for Gray. He was sitting at the bar, eating an early dinner before Saibara arrived, as usual. He looked back at us and waved.

"Hey," he said as I pulled up the seat next to him. "Were you still looking for a job tomorrow?"

Karen clicked her tongue in annoyance as Gray invited me to help him mine in the morning for a small wage.

"I've never—" I began, but Ann opened the kitchen door and let out a loud squeal.

" _Cliff_! Look at you!" Ann cried before running up behind the bar at a startling speed that nearly made Gray fall off his stool. She looked up at me in amazement.

"What do you think?" Karen asked, a triumphant grin on her face, but Ann didn't seem to hear her.

"You look great!" Ann beamed at me. "Can I?" she asked, reaching her hand out.

"Sure," I nodded, thinking she just wanted to feel a strand of hair. Instead, she enthusiastically ran her hands through my hair to the back of my head.

"I thought something looked different," Gray said calmly as he noticed my haircut for the first time.

"A-Ann!" I cried out as she ruffled my hair in much the same way Karen had. I managed to catch her hands and stop her.

"Oh, sorry!" She dropped her hands with a laugh. "You look great!" she repeated happily.

"Thanks," I said, feeling an embarrassed blush on my face.

" _Now_ you really owe me that drink," Karen said with a smug smile.

* * *

The evening passed quickly. Doug nearly squealed with delight too when he saw my hair but managed to keep his hands to himself. The innkeeper was helping Mayor Thomas plan the upcoming Harvest Festival and was relying on Rick to prevent Karen from bringing any questionable food.

"Keep an eye on your girl, will you?" the bartender asked him.

"Please don't let her hear you say that," Rick said with a nervous smile and anxious glance to Karen, who was chatting with Ann throughout the night.

I mainly listened as everyone talked around me, occasionally chiming in when invited, the way I liked to do. These kinds of evenings were relaxing, but I found myself wondering if Claire was missing out on them because of me.

"I think I'm going to head upstairs now," I shouted to Ann over the noise of the bar.

"Sounds good!" she shouted back, and she looked appreciatively at me. "You just look so different!"

I smiled at her and turned to climb the steps.

Gray was already sleeping in preparation for the mining job in the early morning, and I decided I had better follow his lead. I walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed. As I brushed my teeth, I caught my reflection.

_I_ do _look different_ , I thought. _Better even_. And it wasn't just the haircut.

My brown eyes seemed a little clearer. The circles underneath had nearly completely disappeared from sleeping through the nights again. I looked…healthy. Happy, maybe. The only part of my reflection that looked as worn down as I felt over the past year was my traveling clothes. I had been in Mineral Town for several months now, and yet I still dressed like I was expecting to leave any day. With a final look, I carefully untied the soft, cracked leather vest for what I hoped would be the last time and dressed for bed.

_But am I that different?_ I wondered to myself as I sat back on my bed and looked over at the journal resting on my nightstand. I still needed to do Carter's assignment.

I grabbed the journal and it naturally opened to the picture tucked amongst the pages. I held the photo lightly in my hands, careful to only touch the worn border as I looked at the past. My eyes stared down at Terra, Ma, the pieces of my dad that had made it into the shot, and myself.

The all-to-familiar ache throbbed in my chest. Rather than try to clear my thoughts and ignore it, I closed my eyes and focused. _Guilt_ , I realized, but there was something else too. A tenderness around the pain I hadn't noticed before.

_Pain may be hard to ignore, but love isn't_ , I thought with a trace of humor. _How long has that been there?_

I flipped back to the first page of the journal. It was as blank as untouched snow.

I reached over and searched the drawer of the nightstand for an unused pen. After a moment of thought, I began writing the first entry, the ink melting into the page.

" _Guilt: 7, Love: 5, Hope: 8._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hair is a straight-up mess right now—my split ends have split ends. I was so jealous when writing the haircut scene. No shade to guys with long hair; I like the look, but Cliff is adopting his SoS redesign now as he starts "redesigning" himself. Too bad I don't have a Switch; I want to play it so bad! I'm perpetually a console generation behind.
> 
> Anyways, I think this story has been lacking a certain central character a little too long now.


	28. In the Melting Pot

I fastened the decorative bracer around my arm, surprised at how light it was; every time I had held the clothes my mother made before, they had felt strangely heavy. Now, the light sweater settled comfortably around my shoulders and arms, softer than my traveling clothes ever were. Even the black pants seemed entirely different from the torn pair I used to wear. I slipped the tunic over my head and tied a deep purple sash around my hips, but my eyes were on the white winding pattern and blue trim Ma had stitched. They made me picture the twisting rapids that flowed down the mountains and wove along the borders of our land. I grasped the wool blend of the tunic tightly, wondering just how much of home I was wearing.

It didn't feel like enough.

I flipped past the written pages of my journal and freed the photo hidden within the blank pages. It didn't hurt as much to look at it now, but the yearning still echoed throughout me. With a final lingering stare, I tucked this final piece of home into my pocket, deciding to keep it with me from then on.

There was no reason to add my measly collection of coins to my pockets; it wouldn't be necessary for the Harvest Festival, the day in which I could eat and drink to my heart's content without a single financial worry. Each skipped meal only strengthened my anticipation for this festival, which I had decided days before was my favorite.

The smell of cinnamon, vanilla, and apples filled the inn and told me Ann had already started on our contribution to the festival. My mouth watering, I slipped on my boots and hurried down to the kitchen to help.

I pushed the kitchen door open without a thought—I had become so used to strolling into the back of the inn whenever I pleased. The air was stuffy from the hot ovens and buttered skillets on the stove.

"Good timing! I've just about finished the first batch," Ann informed me. Her hands and arms were white with flour as she cut discs and strips out of cooled dough. Various ingredients and utensils were cluttered across the counter around her. "Grab an apron and start on the next batch of apples!"

After washing my hands, I set to work peeling and slicing into the apples I had collected around Mother's Hill for this very reason. Unable to resist my hunger, I tossed a slice in my mouth, tasting its tart and honeyed sweetness.

"They're good, aren't they?" Ann asked, reaching over to grab a few slices for herself.

I merely nodded, lost in its flavor and my hunger. The oven beeped and Ann turned to pull the muffin tins of mini apple pies she had made. She had insisted on making individualized pastries for the festival.

" _If you eat a whole pie, people judge you,_ " she had lamented. " _But no one cares enough to count how many mini pies you eat!"_

"Where's Doug?" I asked, surprised he wasn't racing around the kitchen as he worked on his own dish.

"In the square, thank the Goddess!" Ann laughed as she tossed the sliced apples into a pan and began adding sugar and spices to the mix. "It takes him hours to make the stew for the village, and he's _very_ particular. Don't worry, you're not missing anything with him gone—he's very grouchy today. Stayed up late last night getting his beef marinade _just_ right. He's like this every year."

I watched Ann in awe as she flew through her memorized recipe with ease, humming the tune from her music box while she worked. She was completely in her element. Something about being in the kitchen with her made me nostalgic for something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

The dial on the stove snapped as Ann lowered the heat and covered the simmering apples.

"Mind making the egg wash? Just crack those eggs into this bowl and mix them!" She gave me an unnecessary demonstration by fluidly cracking an egg and separating the shell one-handed.

"Impressive," I noted as she tossed the empty shell aside. I always used two hands.

"It's easy! Give it a try," she encouraged with a cheery smile.

I tried to follow her example, but the egg burst in my hand, several small pieces of eggshell falling into the bowl.

"Geez, that's like, the whole shell!" Ann laughed.

"I think my usual method will work fine," I assured her and started to pick the eggshell pieces out.

"Try again! You just need to hold it gently," Ann said, coming closer to show me. "Imagine you're holding something fragile. Y'know, like an _egg_ ," she giggled.

"Very funny," I said with a smile but listened as she showed me where to place my fingers. In an awkward motion, I managed to gradually separate the shell. The egg slowly flowed into the bowl without a piece of shell.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, surprised I managed to do it.

"Good work!" Ann cheered and threw her arms around my neck in a friendly hug. "Oops, I got some flour on you," she said with a breathy laugh.

I dusted the powder off my shoulders, a little surprised by her enthusiasm. Ann returned to line the last cups of the muffin pan with dough.

"You should compete in the next cooking festival," Ann said.

"You're just full of jokes today, aren't you?" I said, amused by the idea. Ann was doing all of the real baking.

"I'm being serious!" she insisted with a grin.

"No thanks, I sat right over there and saw firsthand what that competition did to you and Doug. I don't need that stress."

"That's fair," Ann laughed. She grabbed the covered skillet of apples and carefully filled the dough cups with the gooey mixture. She snuck a few bites of the thick filling for herself when she thought I wasn't looking. Again, I felt another unexplained wave of nostalgia.

I joined her to help her lay the cut strips of dough into a lattice over the filling, my pies looking crooked and clumsy next to hers. After brushing the pies with the egg mix and sprinkling them with coarse sugar crystals, we slid the tins into the ovens.

"There's some filling left," she said encouragingly and offered me a spoon.

Ann and I leaned back against the messy counter as we ate the last caramelized apple slices straight out of the skillet.

"All this apple pie makes me want ice cream!" she moaned with a mouthful of pie filling.

"I used to make ice cream with my sister," I shared with her between bites. "We had a little hand-cranked maker we'd use in the summer."

I let myself recall the memories of filling the steel canister with sweetened cream. We'd pack the maker with ice and rock salt then take turns turning the crank, each of us trying to go faster than the other. When it was finally ready, we'd greedily eat it straight out of the canister, not bothering to pull it out of the maker. Occasionally, we'd scoop a cluster of rock salt with our dessert. The unexpected saltiness on our tongues would make us twist our faces in disgust, but the risk only made the ice cream sweeter. I let out a soft, bittersweet chuckle. We never sold the ice cream—it was something just for us.

Suddenly my nostalgic mood made sense.

"Maybe you and I could make a batch sometime?" I suggested to Ann.

"We should! Homemade ice cream sounds delicious!" she said with a dreamy look before letting out another pained groan. "I've been waiting all day to eat. I don't know if I can make it much longer!"

"You've been waiting?" I teased, thinking of all the scraps and samplings she had eaten, not to mention the filling we just shared.

"Well, to _really_ eat. You have no idea how much I'm holding back!" she laughed, and her electric blue eyes shined up at me.

* * *

Ann and I carried several covered racks of the apple pastries to the square. The afternoon sun shined down bright and warmed our skin against the chilled air. Leaves had begun to change color, the treetops blending pale green with shades of yellow and amber. Few leaves had fallen, but those that had scraped across the cobblestones in the breeze. As we neared Rose Plaza, I inhaled smokey and savory scents on the crisp air.

The square was transformed for the Harvest Festival. Multiple tables were pushed together into a welcoming blend of gingham tablecloths joined with a long runner of butcher paper. The makeshift banquet table was decorated with unlit white candlesticks and wildflower bouquets of deep blue and orange. Square hay bales ran along the sides of the table, the seats of them draped with thick blankets in various colors. Ann and I added the covered pies to the collection of insulated dishes on the table, each dish featuring its own unique pattern and chips. I recognized one of the tablecloths from the inn and realized various villagers must have loaned their tablecloths and blankets for the event. The table was a true blend of every household.

Overhead, strings of bulbs crisscrossed across the square, waiting for the sun to set before they glowed. Large wicker baskets of flannel and wool blankets were spotted around the square, along with tapped barrels of spiced wine, apple cider, and honey-bourbon. Villagers were already gathered, sipping at their drinks, chatting, and casting hungry glances towards the large cast-iron pot Doug labored over.

Doug, his face ruddy and lined from his intense focus, appeared to be in a drawn-out battle with a terrible fiery creature as he wrestled to subdue the heaving stew. It was apparent any distraction, even a greeting, would not be welcome. Saibara and Gotz helped him with equal concentration, stoking the open wood fire underneath the pot when necessary.

The mayor was fighting with a silent record player when he caught sight of Ann and me.

"Welcome! I'm thankful you could join us!" Thomas greeted us merrily. "This is your first Harvest Festival, isn't it, Cliff?"

I was surprised he got my name correct. I nodded.

"I see! Back when Mineral Town was just a loose collection of homesteads, it became a tradition to celebrate the harvest with a stew supper large enough to feed the entire village. Families brought whatever they had and threw it in the village pot. We still use the same pot today!" he said proudly, pointing it out. "But more often than not, the stew would end up a mess. Too many poisonous mushrooms grow in the area, and Mineral Town only has the one doctor! Now we have one chef in charge of the stew while the rest of us bring a favorite dish. Fewer people end up poisoned that way!" he chuckled, and I cast a worried glance at Ann. "We still have some time until dinnertime, but we have games set up in the park!" he informed us, pointing to where May and Stu tossed apples into wooden buckets with Carter and Popuri. "Have fun!" he added before turning his attention back to the record player.

"Do some people still end up poisoned?" I asked Ann in a low voice.

"Only if they eat Karen's cooking," she murmured before widening her eyes. "Don't tell anyone I said that! Karen would kill me!"

"What are you two whispering about?" Karen asked as she made her way to greet us, a smile on her lips and a glass of wine in her hands.

"Nothing!" Ann said unconvincingly as she scratched the back of her head, and Karen's sharp green eyes moved between us. I offered her a shrug.

Thomas's record began to sound at last, but it skipped and played only a fragment of the music repeatedly.

"He needs to throw that old thing out already," Karen noted, her attention shifting as she watched the mayor fidget with the needle of the record player. "I wish he'd shell out for a live band for the festivals without tourists too. At least Rick brought his guitar. Come on over," she urged, gesturing for Ann and me to follow her.

Rick sat on a hay bale, strumming an upbeat tune. Mary listened to the music, obviously enjoying Rick's playing as she drummed her fingers against her glass. Gray stood at her side but did not seem nearly as engrossed. Instead, he nursed a small iced glass of bourbon and gave me a short nod of welcome. I joined Mary and listened to Rick's playing.

"Do you want to try?" Rick asked when his song ended, presenting the guitar towards Mary and me.

"Oh, no thanks!" Mary laughed, and my first instinct was to refuse as well.

"Do it!" Ann encouraged me.

"I don't know how to play," I explained, wondering where her enthusiasm came from.

"I can show you a few easy chords," Rick offered.

I hesitated for a moment but grabbed the instrument and settled on the hay bale next to Rick. Though certain my playing would be terrible, it sounded fun, and Carter was always encouraging me to try new things lately.

"I'll teach you an easy song, just a basic four-chord progression," Rick told me, and I nodded as if I knew what he was talking about. As the others conversed, Rick showed me where to place my fingers. My hands stretched across and down the neck of the guitar as I practiced strumming the surprisingly tricky chords Rick promised were beginner level.

"G, E minor, C, D," he labeled each of them as I stumbled through them, an occasional _clunk_ bringing the sound to an abrupt end as my fingers accidentally muted other strings.

"Where'd you learn to play?" I asked him as I ran through the chords one slow strum at a time.

"My dad taught me the basics, but he went on a trip before he could teach me much else," he explained as he adjusted the angle of my wrist. "The rest I've figured out on my own."

"That's starting to sound like something," Karen interjected. I felt myself blush slightly. She was exaggerating, but I appreciated the compliment.

"Try to strum a little faster," Rick told me, and he took the guitar to demonstrate a complicated strum he made look easy. "Down, down, up, down, up. Then the same with the next chord, and the next," he said with each one before handing the instrument back to me.

"You've lost me," I laughed, slipping the neck strap over me. My strums were not correct, but I managed to mostly mimic the pattern, albeit at a slower pace.

I knew I was doing a decent enough job when Karen began to sing out lyrics in a clear voice. The melody she sang was much more complex than the plain chords I played, but together they formed a simple song.

I repeated the same chords, focusing intently on my hands, determined not to spoil the tune with a noticeable mistake.

Eventually, Karen's voice began to slow, and I slowed my strumming with her as she ended the short song.

"That was pretty good!" Rick said appreciably over Ann's and Mary's applause.

"You have a great voice," I complimented Karen, raising my head to face her. It was only then I realized other people had been listening. A handful of nearby villagers clapped politely along with the girls, Claire among them. When our eyes met, she gave me a confused wave and smile.

I felt embarrassment course through me as soon as I saw her. The urge to run away was stronger than ever, but I knew it wasn't what I truly wanted to do.

"Let me give that thing a try," Gray demanded, and I turned my attention to him as he gestured for me to stand up and pass the guitar. I slipped out from under the neck strap and handed him the instrument, my eyes searching the park for Carter. He was still humoring Popuri and the children, completely oblivious to my inner turmoil.

_What are you doing Cliff? You don't need Carter._

Claire was dressed in a lace white skirt and jean shirt, filling a glass of spiced wine for herself, her golden hair curtaining her face as she leaned down. She brought the glass to her lips and looked around the square as she took a drink. I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not, but she seemed as unsure as she had the night of the Fireworks Festival.

I scolded myself for my urge to run away. Wasn't I different now? _I want to talk to her again_ , I assured myself. _If I just keep some distance, it'll be fine. It's not going to be like before._

"That was _great_!" Ann bounced next to me.

After a deep breath, I turned to Ann. "Thanks. I'll be right back," I told her and headed towards Claire.

Her pale blue eyes caught mine as I came closer, and I returned her wave from earlier. She grinned, and I was relieved to see no hesitation in her willingness to talk. Rather, she looked happy to see me approach.

"Hey! I didn't recognize you at first!" she said, her eyes taking in my changed appearance.

"Oh, yeah," I said, running a hand through my hair. I still wasn't used to how quickly my fingers reach the ends. "Karen was pretty excited to chop all my hair off, and my clothes were getting pretty rundown." I smiled and reached to fill a glass of cider. The last thing I wanted to do was get drunk around Claire again.

"You have something…" Claire pointed out and touched her neck.

I wiped off a dusting of white powder from my neck with my free hand. "Sorry, I thought I got all that off," I said, not entirely sure why I was apologizing.

"What is it?" she wondered with a slight laugh.

"Flour. I tried baking a bit earlier."

"You're full of surprises! Baking _and_ guitar."

"Well, Ann and Rick are responsible for all that," I said, gesturing to the group gathered around Gray across the square. Claire peered around my shoulder to look at them, and I did what I came over to do. "Do you want to join us?" I invited her.

"Really?" she asked, mildly surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, only if you want to," I stammered, before resolving to be more honest. "I'd like you to," I assured her.

Her blue eyes seemed to soften at me as she flashed my favorite smile. "Sure!"

"Well, all right then," I laughed awkwardly and we turned to join the others.

_Not like before,_ I reminded myself.

"Hi everyone!" Claire greeted the group warmly as we came closer.

"Hey, Claire," Karen waved at the farmer. "Where's the doctor?" she asked without missing a beat.

I made sure I didn't reveal my discomfort.

"Trent hasn't quite grasped the concept of a holiday yet," Claire joked. "He and Elli will make it in time for dinner though."

"He's making Elli work too?" Karen wondered with disbelief.

"No, but she's just as much a workaholic as he is," Claire explained. "Besides, if she didn't help him catch up on days off, he wouldn't be able to make the dinner at all. He nearly missed the Fireworks Festival last time. What are you playing?" she suddenly asked Gray, abruptly changing the topic.

"Take a guess," Gray said as he continued to pluck out a strange series of notes at an everchanging tempo, his hand sliding up and down a single string of the guitar. I assumed he wasn't interested in a lesson from Rick. "Did you get it?" he asked us when his tune ended.

"Not at all," Ann laughed.

"Well, listen close this time!" Gray scolded her and began to pluck out the notes again until he apparently hit a wrong note. "Oh shit, let me start over," he said, and everyone but Mary let out a groan.

"It's the _My Dear Princess_ theme song!" Gray huffed as if it were obvious. He began plucking out the notes again.

"Oh, I can hear it now!" Claire nodded and began to hum along, her voice and Gray's warped playing sounding like a dissonant mess.

" _You_ watch MDP?" Karen asked Gray incredulously.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Gray said in a gruff voice, suddenly remembering he was ashamed of that fact.

"Does that make all of us then?" Claire wondered, and all eyes eventually turned to Rick.

"Well, it's the only thing on TV on Sunday nights, and Popuri watches it anyway…" he explained with excessive hand waving.

"What'd you think of the ending?" Ann asked the group.

Gray was quick to answer. "It was a total shitshow," he declared, and I wondered if he would have the same opinion if Kai hadn't spoiled it for him.

"It's like they write in new superpowers for the Demon Lord whenever it's convenient," Mary said, agreeing with her boyfriend.

"But that's what makes him so cool!" Claire argued. "There's always something new!"

"I don't think it's interesting if a character is that overpowered," Mary argued back. "One superpower should be enough."

"So, if you had to pick one superpower, what would it be?" Karen asked the librarian.

"What, for me or the Demon Lord?"

"You! I'm with Claire on this one; the Demon Lord can be as overpowered as he wants," Karen said with a suggestive smirk.

Mary blushed and thought for a moment. "Invisibility," she stated. "I could do some great people watching that way."

"That makes you sound like more of a villain than a superhero!" Karen laughed.

"She would never be a villain," Gray said, propping Rick's guitar against the hay bale and throwing his arm around Mary. "I'd choose super strength. It'd make my job a lot easier."

"Ooh, good point. I want super speed!" Ann chimed in. "I could get so much done in a day and still have time to relax! What about you Cliff?"

I answered immediately; I knew my answer to the question the moment Karen asked it. "The ability to rewind time."

"See, I'd want the ability to see the future," Claire said before I could offer an explanation. "What's past is past; I want to know what happens next!"

"But if you could change the past, wouldn't you change the future too?" theorized Mary.

"What a team we'd make!" Claire smiled at me.

"Or archenemies," I joked.

"Which one of us would be the villain then?" she asked.

"That's relative, isn't it?" I said. She opened her mouth to respond, but Karen spoke instead.

"I'd choose mindreading," Karen interrupted, her eyes moving between Claire and me. "No one's secrets would be safe from me."

"You're definitely a villain!" Ann snickered. "What about you, Rick?"

"That's easy—healing," he said bluntly. Mayor Thomas's interruption didn't give him a chance to explain his choice, but everyone understood.

"Sorry, everyone!" Thomas breathed as he hurried to our group. "The stew will take a tad longer than expected to finish."

"I hope Dad's okay," Ann worried aloud.

"Oh, he's fine. He just says he needs a bit more time to, oh what was it, tame the wine? But why don't you all head to the park and play some games while you wait?" Thomas suggested again. I wondered if he had organized the games and was disappointed so few people were enjoying them. "We have all the Harvest Festival classics! Blindman's Buff, apple toss…"

As Thomas continued listing games, Gray rolled his eyes at me. He was obviously unimpressed with the country games, so many of which involved apples. I couldn't help but be curious.

"…apple bobbing, three-legged races—" the mayor continued.

"Races?" Gray interrupted, his interest piqued. With one solid motion, he downed the rest of his drink, ice and all. "Let's do this!"

As Gray urged everyone to finish their drinks, I recalled his competitiveness with Kai on the beach and knew we were in trouble.

* * *

Popuri was eager to cast her name into the mayor's hat with the rest of us, but Carter was more than ready for a break.

"I'll enjoy the race more from the sidelines," he said, a relieved smile on his shining face. He hurried to fetch a drink while Thomas launched into the rules.

May and Stu immediately wanted to join the race, and Mayor Thomas partnered the two together immediately, leaving the rest of our teams to chance.

"This is a team game. I'll be drawing each of you a partner. You and your partner will each have one of your legs tied to your partner's leg, and you'll need to work together to run around the hay bale and back," he instructed, pointing to a lone block in the distance. "The first team to cross the starting line again is the winner! Now, without further ado, I'll draw your partners!" Thomas said, fishing through his top hat. He pulled out the first two names.

"Gray and…Karen!"

"Sorry," Gray said to me as he stepped forward to stand next to Karen. I was secretly relieved not to run alongside him. Thomas tied their adjacent legs together with a scarf.

"Popuri and…Rick!" Thomas called out before binding the siblings together.

"I hope we get paired together," Ann murmured to me, but her speed, though not super, was equally as intimidating as Gray's. Mary was my only hope.

"Mary and…Ann!"

"Aw, next time!" Ann shrugged before joining Mary.

Claire and I looked at one another while Thomas tied the two girls' legs together.

"Is this—?" she began to ask, but Thomas interrupted her question.

"Cliff and Claire!" Thomas called with a jolly smile. "Come on up!"

After a moment of hesitation, we walked to the starting line. Thomas knelt to tie us together.

"Move closer, please," the mayor asked, and Claire and I brought our sides against one another, her shoulder pushing my arm. I held my arm up behind her, not quite sure where to put it, and she squeezed her arms together in front of her chest. Thomas quickly wrapped a red paisley scarf below our knees, binding her right leg to my left.

_So much for keeping some distance_ , I thought, feeling heat against my body as Claire pressed into my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My superpower of choice would be mindreading. :)
> 
> I guess Rick is the guy who brings a guitar to parties? When I get my hands on a guitar, I am much more of a Gray than a Rick, haha! I was also self-indulgent and worked a bit of my playlist in the chapter. The chords are from Neutral Milk Hotel's "In the Aeroplane Over the Sea". Too bad I couldn't include any of the lyrics due to FFN's policies.
> 
> Next Friday I'll be uploading two chapters. Have a great week!


	29. All Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villagers of Mineral Town enjoy some picnic games at the Harvest Festival, and Cliff tries to get a private moment with Claire to talk.

_Wildflowers and fresh linen_ , I thought as Claire was tied against my side. I searched the park for a distraction from the memories the scent brought with it. Surely Carter wouldn't fault me for that?

Other villagers had strolled in from the square to watch our game. Sasha linked her arm with Lillia's and helped her friend across the uneven ground. Zack followed them, effortlessly carrying a hay bale by its twine with his massive arms. Manna and Anna whispered together over glasses of spiced wine. I couldn't help but imagine they were speculating about the obvious awkwardness between my partner and me.

_No_ , I warned myself as I began to feel Claire against my side again. I corrected my thinking and quickly averted my gaze before Manna's eyes could lock with mine. Instead, I caught Carter calmly sipping wine and listening politely as Jeff seemed to fret about some unknown topic, slightly rocking in place.

_Is that what I look like when I'm with him?_ I wondered, watching as Jeff pressed his fist against his mouth as he anxiously listened to Carter's response.

Duke stumbled between conversations, frequently stopping to mutter into someone's ear. After he exchanged words with Harris, I caught a flash of gold pass between them.

"Are they taking bets?" Claire let out a disbelieving laugh against me as Won began a confusing blur of gold exchanges with the winemaker.

Her comment forced my attention back to her, and I cleared my throat. It would be worse if I didn't talk at all. I quietly gathered the breath to speak.

"They must be getting really antsy for the horse races," I said with a tense smile. My hovering arm was beginning to feel a little tired.

"Who would you bet on?" Claire asked, turning her face towards mine before abruptly looking away.

"May and Stu," I said as I tried to shift away from her side, but it was no use. "Those kids have speed."

"Tell me about it! I went to visit Elli and her grandma last Wednesday and ended up playing with Stu until seven! And he wasn't even tired by the end of it!"

"Last I heard, you thought Stu was a troublemaker."

"Oh, he is, no doubt!" she laughed. "But he's pretty fun now that I've gotten used to all the bugs," she grinned up at me, her face terribly close to mine.

I turned away, more to not look at Claire than to look at our youngest competitors, who were bouncing excitedly at the starting line. The polite thing to do would be to let May and Stu win, but I doubted Karen and Gray shared my view based on the low-voiced strategizing between them. Better that than the bickering that had already erupted between Rick and Popuri. In the distance, Lillia, now seated next to Sasha on the hay bale Zack had carried for her, shook her head with disapproval as she watched her children.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Thomas announced with all the pageantry of a formal event. "Let the races begin!"

The small crowd clapped, and Duke let out an overly enthusiastic whoop. I wondered how many bets had been placed with him.

"Racers—Get ready, get set…!" called Thomas.

Gray and Karen crouched to prepare for a sprint, Mary and Ann held onto each other's waists, Rick and Popuri dropped their voices to arguing whispers, May and Stu stepped over the starting line early, and I attempted to figure out where to put my aching arm.

"Go!"

The starting line erupted into chaos and hoots of laughter broke out through the crowd. Gray and Karen immediately crashed to the ground after they both started right leg first. Mary and Ann held their tied legs back and each began hopping on one foot each. Rick loudly counted out a march that only confused Popuri. She began to take a step forward, only to hesitate when Rick counted off another number and trip over her own leg. May and Stu appeared to think they were racing each other. They attempted to spring forward but only managed to pull each other off-balance and lurch wildly from one side to the next as they dashed forward.

Claire and I were no better. Though we managed to take a few successful steps, we were hopelessly clumsy. Each step sent us jostling into one another and threatened to knock us over. My arms reached into the air, attempting to find anything other than my partner to grab onto to balance myself. Claire held her hands outstretched in front of her, prepared to fall forward at any second.

If I had been able to focus on anything other than my own tentative steps, I would have noticed Gray and Karen had gotten to their feet and managed to take the lead from Mary and Ann with long wobbling strides. Duke's excited holler echoed through the park.

Just as Claire and I were beginning to near the hay bale that marked the halfway point, May and Stu suddenly swerved in front of us. Claire attempted to guide us to the left, I attempted to guide us to the right, and the pull from the scarf sent us falling into the soft grass on our knees.

"Are you okay?" I asked Claire. My own knees were a little sore.

"I'm fine, just a little humiliated," she said good-naturedly as she tried to stand, only to stumble back to the ground when I hadn't moved with her in time. Her face was bright red.

Rick and Popuri managed to shuffle past us while we struggled on the ground. We were in last place.

"Why is getting up even harder than walking?" she laughed with a hint of frustration, her hands digging into the ground as she tried to help herself up again. The dirt and grass smeared against her white skirt.

The sight of us, crawling around on the ground, would be funny if it weren't so easily fixed.

"H-here," I said, finally resting my arm on her shoulder. "I think we're making this harder on ourselves than we need to."

"I wasn't sure...," Claire said but wrapped her arm around my waist. I could feel my pulse quicken from her touch that still managed to be unexpected. Using each other for balance, we managed to pull ourselves upright.

We still jostled against one another but were much more stable holding onto one another. Her hair swept against the back of my hand as we moved forward. I focused intently on staying in sync with her, but my attention threatened to shift as each step sent her hand moving slightly against me. I couldn't help but want to lower my arm to her waist too.

As we gained on Popuri and Rick, the two seemed to struggle even more. Rick's counted beat suddenly picked up tempo and Popuri began taking more unstable steps.

"Stop chasing me!" Popuri called back at us, her voice worried.

"It's a race!" Claire laughed back.

"Focus!" Rick ordered his sister, though his voice sounded equally stressed. He took a long stride forward, _too_ long for Popuri, and the two fell into the grass. We managed to slowly pass them as a fresh argument broke out between the two.

The siblings weren't the only team on the ground. May and Stu had tripped and fallen too, though Stu managed to stand without his partner. He tried to push onward without her, leaving May scooting on the ground behind him.

Claire let out a loud snort at the sight, her laughter joining in with the villagers.

"I'm sorry, it's just, this whole thing is ridiculous!" she giggled. I could feel her start to go limp next to me. I was reminded of our first dance at the Cow Festival when she had become so weak from laughter that I practically dragged her through the end of it.

"Don't start laughing now," I warned her, though a laugh escaped from my mouth too. "We're almost at the end!"

"But we're going so slow…!" she said, her giggles growing stronger and her body becoming weaker.

"Don't you give up on me!"

"You know…I get weak…when I get going!" she said between gasping laughter.

"Just don't fall—you'll take me with you!" I laughed and gripped her shoulders tighter, trying to hold her together as she melted from the silliness of the situation.

Gray and Karen were the first to cross the finish line and were already celebrating with Duke by the time May and Stu half-jumped, half-scooted over the line. Ann and Mary had slowed their hopping to allow the children to claim second place and were untying their legs by the time Claire and I collapsed over the finish line.

I quickly began to untie the scarf that bound our legs together as Claire gasped for breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. I chuckled along with her, wondering how I could have been so tense over something as ridiculous as a three-legged race. She must have noticed how awkward I was being at the start.

"Hey," I said once Claire's laughter had calmed to the point she could hear me. "I'm sor—"

"You have no sense of rhythm!" Rick's voice interrupted me as he and Popuri finally crossed the finish line. Based on the level of tension between them and the loose scarf in Popuri's hand, it appeared the two had fought against each other until they became untied.

"You think I don't know that?" Popuri spat back.

"It's so simple though! One two, one two!" he counted loudly, marching in place.

Karen cut in between the two of them with a sense of practice. "Okay, no more team games for you two. How about you pick the next one, Popuri?" she suggested, her green eyes casting Rick a sharp rebuke.

Rick let out a heavy sigh as his sister was led away. "How do we always end up arguing more than actual kids?" he asked Claire and me, gesturing towards May and Stu. The pair were celebrating their imaginary silver medals, no animosity between them despite how May had been unceremoniously dragged. "Shouldn't she have grown out of that by now?"

"My sister and I could get the same way," I admitted. "I used to blame it on her, but I know I was acting just as immature sometimes."

Rick twisted his mouth to the side before heading to check on his mother.

_Did I upset him?_ I worried.

"You have—?" Claire began, but Popuri's cheerful voice rang out over the park.

"The next game is Blindman's Buff!" she announced, blindfolding herself with the scarf.

Mayor Thomas let out an excited cheer and began to herd players into a circle around Popuri.

"What's that?" Claire asked me, and I shrugged.

"Let's find out," I said as I stood. It felt strange to walk on my own. I was unbalanced with her cut loose from my side.

* * *

It didn't take long to figure out the simple rules of the game. The blindfolded player had to catch another player and had three guesses to identify that person by touch alone. If all three guesses were wrong, the caught player was set free and the game would continue. If the blindfolded player guessed correctly, the caught player would then become "It" and the game would start again.

Karen, Rick, and Gray were not satisfied with the simple rules and turned it into a drinking game between the three of them, each vowing to take a shot of bourbon if they guessed incorrectly.

Popuri easily caught and identified Gray by his signature cap. As Gray stumbled forward blindly, the other players ran around him, narrowly dodging his grasp. Mary confused him by tapping on his shoulder and stepping in the opposite direction, while Karen would slap the back of his outstretched hands and run away. Around him, players bumped into each other as they tried to escape and shrieked from near misses.

I tended to stay around the outer circle, but Ann jumped and danced around Gray, hopelessly confusing him until he managed to catch her around the waist. He pulled her back against him and let out a triumphant cry.

"Ah-ha!" he said, as his hands felt the end of Ann's braid. A smile spread across his face. "Mary!" he announced.

Ann held back laughter, not wanting her voice to give herself away.

"Not this time!" Mary called out from the crowd, and Gray's smile abruptly fell. His hands moved higher to feel Ann's large white bow.

"Oh man, is it _Ann_?"

"Geez, why do you have to say my name like that?" Ann huffed, before turning and yanking Gray's blindfold off his head and tying it around her eyes.

"Come take your medicine, Gray!" Karen called out, trying to code their drinking game so May and Stu wouldn't catch wise.

Ann's stint as "It" was short-lived. Her speed led her to catch Claire around the shoulders almost instantly. Once her hands brushed against Claire's bangs, she cheerfully called out her captive's name and spun Claire around to tie the blindfold around her.

"Ready…go!" Ann said, giving Claire a little push forward before running around her with the others.

The teasing continued as Claire repeatedly wrapped her arms around empty air. She nearly grabbed Rick, but he dodged her with a level of agility that seemed to surprise himself.

"C'mon!" Ann whispered to me, pulling me deeper into the shifting circle of players. Claire must have heard Ann's voice and blindly beelined toward us. Ann hopped back and tried to pull me with her. I thought we had escaped before I felt a tug on my arm. Claire had managed to catch my purple sleeve.

_Oh, come on_ , I said to myself as Claire came to stand in front of me and the other players stopped to watch. She ran her hand along my sleeve, giving me goosebumps as she lightly traced up my arm. Her fingers caught on the sleeve of my tunic. I thought she may have called out my name then, but her hands continued to explore up, over my shoulders and against my chest, her fingers feeling the raised stitches of the patterns sewn along the neckline of my tunic.

I wondered if she could feel my heart beating much too quickly as I looked at her face without the pressure of her returning stare. I watched her lips curve into a smile as she studied the feel of me and resisted the urge to lean into her touch, or worse, return it.

Instead, I wished it were spring again. For a split moment, I wanted to be how I was during that time. I wanted to go back to her farm. I wanted to be in my old clothes that would have left my arms bare under her fingertips. I wanted my hair to be long again so she could pull on the ends of it and know me instantly.

"Cliff!"

Claire's voice suddenly pulled me back to reality.

"You got me," I said sheepishly as shame washed through me. I couldn't help feeling like I let myself and Carter down.

"Yes! I knew it!" Claire cheered, untying her blindfold and smiling up at me with dimples in her cheeks. "Your turn!" she announced, spinning her finger to instruct me to turn around.

I wondered how red my face was as she reached up to tie the scarf around my eyes and gave me a gentle push forward.

I stood still for a moment, collecting myself. I could hear multiple pairs of feet crunching against fallen leaves and beating into the ground as they ran around me, but I could only see vague moving shapes through the scarf. These shapes came closer, giving me an occasional tap or a more daring push, but these touches hardly registered after Claire's.

I held my hands out and lurched towards the shapes and nothingness, hearing laughs and cries as I got close to grabbing someone. I abruptly changed direction whenever I caught the scent of wildflowers close by.

_I'm not like that anymore. I'm different_ , I repeated to myself as I searched for someone safe to grab.

A smaller shape scurried nearby, and I caught it quickly, easily lifting and swinging it in the air playfully. They let out a squeal of delight, and I knew immediately I had caught May. I set her back down and rested my hand on top of her head.

"Hmm, is it…Maaa-ry?" I said, playing dumb.

May let out a giggle as Mary's voice called out from behind me. "Guess again!"

"Is it…Maaay-or Thomas?"

"He's not even playing!" Stu yelled exasperatedly from my side.

"Last chance!" Mayor Thomas called to me, and May's giggles became more rapid and excited.

"Oh, I know! It's May!" I said as if the idea just occurred to me.

"Yes!" May practically burst and I untied the blindfold to catch Carter giving me an approving glance. I felt slightly redeemed.

"That's two shots!" Gray loudly called out to me before Rick shushed him.

* * *

A few more rounds of Blindman's Buff later, the mayor steered people towards trying apple bobbing. Karen, Rick, and Gray were easily led after a few more shots of bourbon, and others joined them.

"You're not playing?" Ann asked, a little disappointed.

"Nah, I think I need a break." I wasn't sure if I was more tired from all the running or all the socializing.

Ann seemed torn, but eventually bounded over to join the game. Nearby, Popuri was trying to urge Claire.

"C'mon!" Popuri sang as she pulled on her friend's arm. "They say the first to bite into an apple will be the next to get married!"

"Then you better get over there before they start without you," Claire shrugged.

"Have it your way!" Popuri said, before running towards the small crowd around Thomas.

Claire caught me looking at her. "What?" she laughed. "I don't want to get soaked."

"No, me neither," I assured her, feeling dumb for trying to read more into her refusal.

"I am thirsty though," she mused. "Do you maybe want to get a drink and catch up?" she tentatively invited.

I was surprised by her question, and even more surprised when she seemed relieved that I said yes.

_This could be a good chance to clear the air_ , I decided. I wanted to apologize to her about the awkwardness and let her know I'm okay spending time together again, with some boundaries.

We began to walk back to the square, and I decided to take my opportunity.

"Look," I said after composing my thoughts. "I've been wanting—"

"Claire!" Basil interrupted as he hurried closer. "I wanted to tell you I sent the letter!"

"Good for you!" she said, a warm smile spreading across her face. "Have you heard back yet?"

"No, but no news is good news as far as I'm concerned. You read the same book—nothing in it said to eat a poisonous mushroom, for Goddess's sake!" he grumbled. "I wanted to say thanks. Isn't that part of the purpose of the festival?" he laughed. "Hey, let me buy you a drink at the inn soon. What do you say?" he asked, eagerly waiting for a response.

"Oh," Claire said, hesitant to answer. I caught her blue eyes glance at me.

"You should order the pinot noir," I encouraged her, hoping she could see I didn't want her to avoid the bar on my account.

"Okay then!" Claire giggled. "How does Saturday sound?"

"Works for me!" Basil smiled. "Anyways, I need to ask Carter about those sauteed mushrooms he brought. They are beautiful specimens, and I must know where he found them!"

Basil ran off to question the priest, and I took the chance to ask Claire a question.

"Have you been avoiding the inn because of me?"

She seemed to squirm a little as she filled a glass with cider. "Not exactly," she clarified. "I just didn't want to make things weird."

I wondered how that wasn't because of me as she handed the cider to me and began filling her own.

"You—" I started, but Gotz lumbered up for a drink, his face red and sweaty from the wood-fire in the square.

"Glad this soup is about done," he said to Claire with a gravelly voice. "I don't care if it tastes like dog food—I'm gonna have at least two bowls."

"I'm glad you came," Claire said gently.

"Well, I gotta get outta this slump somehow, and it's all the better to eat with everyone when ya live alone."

Claire nodded as she passed the glass she had filled for herself over to Gotz.

"Thanks. First eggs, apples, now cider. Whatchya bringin' for me next?"

"I don't know. Do you like honey?"

Gotz let out a ragged laugh. "Bring me a jar and maybe I'll give ya a discount on your next upgrade." Gotz downed his glass of cider in one go before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and turning his attention to me. "You still lookin' for work?"

I was caught off guard by the abrupt change in topic, but I managed to nod.

"Claire says you use an ax alright. I've gotta big job comin' up and could use a hand. It'd only be a few day's work, but I could pay ya. Interested?"

"Yes, definitely!" I said, unable to hide my enthusiasm about the unexpected job offer.

"Good," he said gruffly as he refilled his glass. "Stop by the cabin day after tomorrow. Eight o'clock. Bring gloves."

With that, Gotz trudged back towards the wood-fire.

"You put in a good word for me?" I asked Claire, oddly touched.

Claire shrugged as she brought her glass to her lips.

"Well, thanks," I smiled.

"Don't worry—"

"Claire! Claire!" Manna called. She broke away from Anna and Sasha. The ladies were circling around the table in the square, attempting to keep the dishes warm as they waited for dinner to be served.

Claire gave me an apologetic look as Manna rushed up to us. I had been naïve to think we could get a private moment together at a community festival.

"Oh Claire, you look lovely! Well, except for those stains," Manna said, pointing out the dirt and grass on Claire's skirt. "A bit of vinegar and baking soda should get that out. Or was it hydrogen peroxide and baking soda? Oh well, speaking of baking, I'm looking forward to trying your cooking. What did you bring? Wait! Let me guess! Was it the apple pies?"

Claire shook her head.

"Oh, I was wondering if you tried the recipe Anna shared at cooking school. Did you know that, Cliff? Claire and I are taking lessons from Anna to learn to bake a little better. We both have men to take care of after all, though I always thought the doctor—"

"I brought candied sweet potatoes!" Claire said loudly, interrupting Manna.

"Oh, that's lovely!" she smiled. "I hope you went light on the salt! Duke is supposed to be on a low-sodium diet, did I tell you?"

"There's no salt," Claire said, a tight smile on her lips.

"Wonderful!" Manna smiled. "I'll go let Duke know he can have a bite then!"

Manna flitted over towards the park, and Claire turned to add a shot of bourbon to her cider.

"I'm guessing you learn a lot during those lessons?" I asked Claire with a knowing smirk.

Claire's face twisted with disgust as drank from her glass. "Why didn't you just tell me my cooking was too salty?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"There was a lot you weren't telling me either," I pointed out.

Claire's annoyance seemed to vanish and be replaced with embarrassment. "Oh," she said, causing me to regret I said anything.

Doug's voice sounded triumphantly throughout Rose Plaza.

"Dinner's ready!"

Villagers began to file in from the park and pick their seats. Claire quickly turned to head to the table before I could form an apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent way too long debating whether or not Carter would bring some of his secret mushroom stash to the Harvest Festival before deciding he would, he just couldn't part with the truffles. :)
> 
> This was quite a fluffy chapter, and I'm okay with that. It is super awkward doing a three-legged race without holding onto your partner! My roommate and I ran through our apartment to give it a try. It was so dumb, but there was a lot of laughter.
> 
> Did you know that bobbing for apples was a courtship game for a time? I had no idea. There's a whole slew of rules and superstitions for it.
> 
> Sorry, I thought I could do two chapters this week but apparently one chapter a week is my limit!


	30. Come to the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the Harvest Festival as Cliff enjoys a lot of food and friends.

Rose Plaza erupted with activity as villagers hurried from the park to take their seats at the long makeshift table. Some were more impatient than others, bumping me with their shoulders as they pushed to be the first to take their seats and fill their cups.

Claire turned back to me. "Aren't you coming?" she asked, nearly all traces of embarrassment gone. I wondered if I had imagined the effect my comment made, but a faint pink lingered on her cheek.

"Of course," I smiled and quickened my pace to walk alongside her.

"Where should we sit?" she wondered.

Her question was an invitation I wordlessly accepted.

I looked at the crowd squeezing into place at the table. They appeared to be falling into seats that had been determined decades before. Where was a place for two newcomers? Habit dictated I wait until everyone was settled to find an empty spot I could slip into, disturbing everyone else as little as possible. But before I could answer, Claire's eyes flashed to the northern entrance.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, waving her hand high in the air.

"Claire!" Elli called happily. She rushed to us, Trent walking unhurriedly behind her. Elli had abandoned her nurse's apron and Trent had shed his whitecoat, though a disc contraption was still on his head. "I'm relieved we made it on time! I hope Stu didn't give anyone too much trouble," she said, craning her neck to find her brother in the crowd.

"What'd you bring?" Claire asked, eyeing the covered basket Elli carried.

"Ah, Grandma made them," she said, pulling a checkered cloth back to reveal enormous muffins. "You know how she is—even if she can't be here, she's going to contribute. I've been waiting to eat these all day!"

"I thought you were dieting?" Trent asked.

A deep blush settled over Elli's cheeks. "Well, not on holidays…"

I felt Trent's eyes fix on me as Elli and Claire chatted with one another.

"Hello," he said flatly before clearing his throat. "Hi," he tried again in a friendlier tone. "Happy Harvest Festival."

"Thanks, same to you," I said back, offering an uneasy smile to the metal disc. I could feel Claire looking between the two of us before she let out a giggle.

"You still have your head mirror on," she pointed out, and I realized she and Elli had turned their attention to Trent's forehead.

Elli let out a short laugh before quickly covering her mouth.

"What?" the doctor said, cocking his head and bringing his hand to touch the band around his head. "Elli, why didn't you say anything?"

"Sorry, I'm so used to seeing you with it on—I didn't even notice!" she apologized, though an endeared smile was on her lips.

"I can't take it off here," Trent worried, and I realized he almost seemed embarrassed. "The clinic can't afford to replace any equipment if it were to break," he sighed.

"Just leave it," Claire urged. "Nothing will happen to it on your head."

"I'm going to return it," he said resolutely.

"You just got here though."

"It'll only take ten minutes."

"But you're so late already!" Claire said in a half-whine.

"Which is why a few minutes later shouldn't matter," Trent calmly argued.

Elli and I exchanged glances as the couple continued debating over the fate of the head mirror. I looked over at the table to find Ann beckoning me over to her and wondered if I would be noticed if I simply slipped away.

"Okay, you two," Elli said, intervening. " _I'll_ go back to the clinic."

"Thanks, Elli," Trent sighed as he began to unfasten the strap around the back of his head.

"I don't want you to miss out either," Claire worried.

"It's nothing," Elli smiled and handed the basket to Claire. "A little exercise will do me some good."

"We'll save you a seat," Trent assured her as he carefully handed the head mirror to Elli.

"I'll be back soon. Now go sit down already!" she scolded the couple before hurrying out of the square.

Trent took Claire's hand. "I promised Jeff yesterday we'd sit with him," he explained to Claire, who nearly stifled a sigh. "I hope you enjoy the meal," he added towards me.

Claire turned to me and smiled. "Would you like to join us, Cliff?"

I looked at the couple before me. Even without the added tension of their slight bickering, I knew I would rather sit where I belong, and I didn't belong between the two of them.

"Thanks, but I have a seat waiting for me already," I said with a small smile and gestured towards Ann at the other end of the table.

"Oh, well, make sure to try my candied sweet potato!" Claire urged with a last smile towards me before we both turned and headed in opposite directions. I could hear one last question from Trent as we parted ways.

"What happened to your skirt?"

I hoped I made the right decision as I took my seat on a hay bale next to Ann.

"So, who's the apple bobbing champion?" I asked her when I noticed the wet strands of loose hair framing her face.

"Who do you think?" she said, pointing towards Popuri. Based on her soaked curls and the flannel blanket wrapped tightly around her, she looked as if she had fallen headfirst into the water.

"Kai has no idea what he's in for next summer," Gray said as he and Mary settled in across from us.

"I think it's sweet," Mary said with a longing sigh. "She's been writing more than me lately with all those letters they've been exchanging."

"I'm getting pretty damn tired of being their smuggler," Gray grumbled.

"Yeah right!" Ann laughed. "It makes you feel cool, doesn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" he said as he adjusted his cap.

"It should! It's a noble thing to do!" asserted Mary.

"That's not what I would call cool, but whatever," he conceded with a smile.

I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder and turned.

"Excuse me, mind if I sit with you?" Carter asked.

"Of course," I grinned and scooted closer to Ann. "Like you need to ask."

Carter looked down at the covered dishes hungrily as we waited for the ladies to serve the stew.

"This reminds me of long ago when I used to make a ton of soup and give it to everybody in town. Doug is a better cook than I ever was though!" he said happily as he tried to discover what dishes were nearest to us.

Anna placed a bowl of Doug's stew in front of Mary as she made her way down their side of the table.

"Eat mindfully, dear," Anna instructed her daughter with a telling glance towards Ann. "What do I always tell you?" she asked.

"We should be thankful for the bounty of nature which sustains us," Mary recited automatically.

"Good girl," cooed Anna as she set a bowl in front of Gray.

"Thanks, nature," Gray said with a smirk towards Mary, who pressed the back of her hand against her mouth to hide her amusement.

Anna sniffed at his flippant remark before speaking to Carter, her tone pointed. "I hope you will be leading us in grace, Father? I think some of us could learn from you."

"Oh, I suppose I should!" Carter laughed and reluctantly tore his eyes away from his own bowl as Sasha set my portion in front of me. Steam rose from the stew and made my mouth water with impatience.

Once everyone had been served, Doug collapsed next to Ann and dabbed at his face with a handkerchief, out of breath from the exertion of cooking for who knows how many hours straight.

"This better…better taste…perfect!" he wheezed into his handkerchief.

"I'm sure it's fine, Dad," Ann said with tired reassurance. "You get too worked up over this anyway. It's a stew; you just throw everything in and hope for the best!"

Doug puffed up with hot air at her careless comment. "The bouquet garni alone—!" he gasped.

"Geez, Dad!" Ann laughed. "Relax!"

Carter rose beside me and suddenly all eyes were near us. I shifted uncomfortably at the focus of the table.

"Good afternoon, everyone! I would like to take a moment to say a _short_ blessing before we begin," he said, emphasizing his intended brevity with a look towards his waiting meal. "Please join hands."

The town linked hands with one another and lowered their heads. In the silence, I heard Ann's stomach growl loudly. I couldn't hold back a soft laugh, and Ann squeezed my hand tightly as punishment.

"Every meal is a chance to be better connected to the earth, to each other, and to the Goddess," Carter's voice called out to the table. "We offer our thanks to Her for another chance to celebrate Her gifts at the same time, in the same place, with the same meal. Now, let's eat!"

Hungry hands quickly separated and reached to uncover the various dishes on the table. The lids were lifted, revealing an overcrowded spread of homemade food across the gingham. The traces of scents that carried on the air at dinnertime now filled the square with a mouthwatering aroma. I was stunned by the sight of the feast before me. For a moment, my mind was empty of anything except hunger. My eyes darted from dish to dish, unsure whether to first devour the golden-crusted stuffed loaves, the crisped potatoes, the whipped deviled eggs, or the buttered noodles. I unhealthily overlooked the bright splashes of color that were the fresh salads and roasted vegetables to ogle the various pies, iced cakes, and candied desserts.

It became my goal at that moment to right every skipped meal by stuffing myself senseless.

Dishes were passed from hand to hand, some traveling to the left, some to the right, occasionally burying the ravenous person caught between them. I guiltlessly filled my plate to a height that rivaled Ann's before deciding to eat from my bowl.

I lifted my spoon and indulged my tongue with the savory and rich stew. At first taste, my body flared with hunger, as if it was angry at me for denying it of something so tasty for so long.

"Goddess, this is so good!" I said to Ann. Her mouth was too full to speak, but she nodded vigorously.

"Mmm, anything I make is bound to turn out well!" chuckled Doug. His earlier stress had evaporated as he watched everyone around him plop drop dumplings into their bowls and swallow spoonfuls of his masterpiece. I imagined it made his stew taste even better for him.

The square became noisy and joyful with clinking dinnerware, conversation, and laughter. Heartfelt thanks were at the center of the lively chatter, with villagers eager to discover who brought what and commend their cooking. Even Karen received an abundance of compliments for how well her jam went with Lillia's cornbread. She mouthed a silent " _thank you_ " to Ann from down the table at every appreciative comment.

"Did you make the jam?" I asked Ann, an eyebrow raised.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she claimed between mouthfuls.

Despite all the wholesome chaos, I couldn't help but glance over at the opposite end of the table. I was surprised to find Trent examining Jeff's eye with a penlight and briefly wondered if that was a common occurrence at the grocer's dinner table. Claire ate silently next to him, Elli's empty seat at her side. Her eyes looked up and down the table until she met mine and gave me a small smile.

I smiled back and quickly looked down at my plate to find where I had scooped a small portion of candied sweet potato. I loaded a few pieces on my fork and held it up for her to see. Simple sweetness filled my mouth as I took a bite and nodded appreciatively.

" _So good_!" I mouthed to her, and she beamed back at me, dimples forming in her cheeks.

Suddenly her eyes were scanning the table. She pointed at a collection of buttered rolls and gave me a questioning look.

I shook my head no at the various foods she silently asked me about until she pointed towards the mini apple pies. With a nod from me, she asked for someone to pass the tray. I watched as she brought a pastry to her lips and took an enormous bite. She smiled widely and closed her eyes in an exaggerated face as she chewed. I laughed out loud at her antics as she bounced in her seat as a child would.

Her mock dancing abruptly stopped when Elli joined her at her side. She brought her fingertips to her mouth as she tried to quickly swallow the large bite she took before she turned away from me to greet her friend.

* * *

The sky darkened around us as the gathering unfolded into the night. Soon the square was glowing from the dim streetlamps, crossing strings of soft lights overhead, and melted candles. As our bellies were slowly filled and then stretched further, a torpor had settled over the table. The chatter died down to a soft and steady murmuring. Rick had taken the opportunity to pick up his guitar and play a calming, contemplative tune that lulled those who listened. Stu and May had long since fallen asleep on hay bales under blankets Elli had draped over them, and it looked as if Barley would be snoozing soon as well. The dishes, thoroughly enjoyed and substantially lightened, were a testament to how much had been consumed. The occasional villager would slowly stand and stretch, before dragging their feet to collect the remains of their dish and walk home, sleepy and sedate.

Everything felt so comfortable and warm, resting against the hay bales with Ann, Gray, Mary, and Karen as we listened to Rick. It was apparent Rose Plaza would not be cleaned until the next day, and I wondered if anyone would be willing to pay me to help. Rent was due soon, after all.

_Rent._ The thought was enough for me to head for my first glass of wine of the evening. Today may have been full of games and feasting, but tomorrow would be another day of skipped meals and money scrounging. I knew I didn't have enough to pay Doug, but maybe he would give me an extra day if I asked? The job with Gotz could not come soon enough.

I began to fill my glass, and the hopeful thought of my upcoming job sent my eyes searching for Claire.

She and Trent were cozied up together under a shared blanket at the table, enjoying their own glasses of wine as they spoke to one another in low voices, an occasional laugh escaping from Claire's lips. All trace of their earlier tension had disappeared. When she looked up at him, her feelings were clear in her pale blue eyes.

I turned back to the cask and topped off my wine until my glass was half empty. Despite the company I had enjoyed all day, I suddenly felt lonely.

I strolled away from the crowd to sit on the ledge of the stone steps leading to the beach. As I looked out at the sea, the memory of my arrival in Mineral Town came to the forefront of my mind. The beach had been covered in snow then, starch white, oddly silent, and horribly cold. The memory left me with a wintry chill.

_Will I even be able to stay long enough to see winter here again?_ I thought.

An unexpected question from behind me caused me to jump.

"What are you doing over here by yourself?"

I turned to see Ann, a blanket with loose hay clinging to it wrapped around her shoulders. She held a plate of apple pie in her hand.

"Just thinking," I said, feeling slightly ashamed I almost lost myself to the negative thoughts.

"You do that a lot," she laughed and held the pastry out to me. "Here, have you tried one yet?"

"I had to wait to make room for dessert," I explained, accepting the pie. I could tell it was one I helped make by its crooked lattice.

Ann collapsed next to me heavily. "Ugh, I ate _way_ too much!" she groaned as she kicked her dangling legs out over the ledge.

"How many apple pies did you manage?" I asked, genuinely very curious.

" _Mini_ apple pies, and…three, I think?"

"Not even double digits? Ann, I'm a little disappointed."

"I'm only human!"

"Maybe you should reconsider your superpower."

"Shut up!" she laughed playfully as she lightly bumped her shoulder against my arm. I let her lightly push me away before I swayed back upright. Deciding to obey, I took a bite of the pie. It was sweet and delicious, but best of all, it was shell-less. I let out a sigh of relief.

We sat together in silence for a moment before I looked over at her.

"I don't think I've thanked you yet," I said after a second bite.

"This is thanks enough," she said, breaking off a chunk of the pie and tossing it into her mouth.

"I thought you were full!"

"I am," she yawned, and I couldn't help but smile. Ann seemed to have a knack for finding me in my loneliest moments and trying to make me feel better. Tonight, it was working.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, Ann. For everything. I'm lucky to have you around."

"I know you are," she said with a satisfied smile before she swayed into me again, this time resting her head on my shoulder. She felt comforting and warm against the chilled night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience with me. I got stuck with this chapter, then got bummed over stats, and then I got full of self-doubt and developed burnout! Over time, I've started to see the storytelling mistakes I've made, and sometimes it makes me want to quit. But I realize now that self-doubt is an intrinsic part of improvement, and mistakes are no reason to give up on a story I am excited to share.
> 
> Your reviews and messages on FFN helped pull me out of this funk and come to that realization! Thank you so much. I am really lucky to have readers like you guys, and I shouldn't take that for granted. I don't see me disappearing anytime soon, so expect weekly Friday updates again. If you are ever curious if I'm on a break again, check out my profile on FFN—I update the story tracker each week. I'm very dedicated to seeing this story through to the end.
> 
> I feel bad Trent has gotten so little time in the story thus far (he is one of my favorites!), but it's not like Cliff is keen on spending time with him. He'll get more attention in the future! I actually ended up typing an outline for a story where Trent is the lead character as a little apology for leaving him out for so long.
> 
> Next week, we'll go moongazing. :)


	31. Cut the Deadwood Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliff begins his temporary work with Gotz with the hopes of turning it into something permanent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! The next chapter was getting too long to be posted as one, so I decided to upload the first half early! The second half (chapter 32) will be uploaded Friday!

I hesitated outside the kitchen and tried to steel myself. Doug's and Ann's voices were muffled through the door as they closed the kitchen for the night, but it was Carter's words from that afternoon's session that echoed in my mind.

" _Go to him with humility and be honest about your circumstances and intentions_. _It's all you can do for now._ "

I took a deep breath, knocked twice, and pushed the door open.

"Hey!" Ann greeted me with a surprised smile as she dried dishes with a tea towel. "I thought you headed upstairs already?"

"Do you need something?" Doug asked.

"A-actually…" I stammered. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked Doug. "Alone?" I added with a nervous glance to Ann.

I watched as the father and daughter exchanged confused looks before Doug smiled broadly.

"Certainly!" he chortled. "Ann, how about you go take inventory behind the bar?"

"Geez, I can just leave. You don't need to give me _more_ work!" she playfully complained before throwing the towel over her shoulder and marching to the dining room. Her large blue eyes silently questioned me as she passed by, but I shamefully looked away. The entire ordeal was humiliating enough without Ann knowing.

When the kitchen door swung shut, I tried to meet Doug's eyes but found the task too difficult.

"Doug, I, uh—" I began, but suddenly forgot the words I had rehearsed. "I mean, I was wondering—"

"The answer is _yes_ ," he interrupted.

I was so surprised I managed to look him directly in the eyes, which seemed to shine with…happiness?

"Really?" I croaked in disbelief. _Was it really going to be this easy_? "But—"

"I've been waiting for this day! Though I must admit, I _am_ surprised. I didn't think things had progressed that quickly between you two! So, have you already bought it?"

I stared at Doug, my face blank. "What are you talking about?"

"The blue feather!" he cheered.

"Wh-what?!" I found myself reflexively retreating towards the door as my face burned with embarrassment. "Oh no, Doug, you misunderstood me. I was actually wondering if I could get an extension on r-rent…?" I said, my voice becoming softer. This wasn't going as I had rehearsed _at all_.

"Rent?" he asked, his smile falling into a tense frown.

I nodded sheepishly. Disappointment was on his face as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't know, Cliff. Rent isn't the same as a bar tab, and yours is getting pretty high…" he mentioned in a solemn tone.

"I've got a job lined up with Gotz for the next few days. I'll have the money; you have my word," I promised, hoping he could hear the confidence returning to my voice. "And I can give you half today," I added eagerly.

Doug seemed to waver as his eyes searched mine.

"Okay," he sighed, and I felt my body relax from relief. "But keep it quiet. I like you, but I don't need it getting out I'm going soft."

"You won't regret it," I breathed, fishing the money I had from my pockets and surrendering it.

"I had better not," he said sternly as he counted the coins. Half-satisfied with the amount, he shook my hand with one stiff movement.

"You have two more days."

"Thank you, Doug. That's all I need," I said in earnest. I released his hand and started to leave.

"And Cliff?" Doug called after me.

I turned, fearing he was going to charge me a late fee.

"It _cannot_ happen again," he warned.

"I understand," I nodded, worry returning to settle in my stomach.

_At least the anxiety makes me less hungry_ , I thought as I pushed open the door to the dining room. Carter always encouraged me to look on the bright side. My half-hearted attempt at positivity was abruptly ended when the door smacked against something hard.

"Ow!"

Ann rubbed the side of her head, looking guilty. She couldn't have been more obvious.

"You were listening," I said glumly.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as she fidgeted with the tea towel, not even offering an excuse.

"Well, it's exactly as it sounds—I'm broke," I announced as I leaned against the staircase and studied the floor. "I think you probably knew that already, though."

"Hey, don't get down!" she said with a sudden burst of energy that made me jump. "I also heard you got a job with Gotz! That's great! You know, I bet he's looking for an apprentice!"

Her comment caught me off guard. Even just a few days of temporary work was something to celebrate, but if I could manage to turn this into a regular thing…

"You think so?" I asked, my hopes rising.

"Yeah!" she cheered. "Harris is always in here talking about how he worries about Gotz. He'll probably keep you on after he sees what a hard worker you are!"

I felt my spirits lifted. I always imagined I'd end up working with animals, but I'd take anything reliable. Though I wasn't properly trained, I managed to make the necessary repairs to the fence back home.

"An apprentice carpenter, huh?" I smiled. Everyone in town had a role. Farmer, grocer, blacksmith, _doctor_. I'd have one too.

"An apprentice carpenter!" Ann confidently assured me.

"I'd better get to bed then," I grinned. "I need to be at my best tomorrow."

"Go on then!" she said, snapping the towel at me and lunging as if she were threatening to chase me up the stairs.

"I'm going, I'm going!" With a laugh, I threw my hands up in surrender and hurried up the steps, wishing it was morning already.

* * *

The next morning, I readied myself for work with an anticipation I hadn't felt since I first started working for Claire. Though the excitement made it difficult to sleep the night before, I felt alert with nervous energy. I checked the weather multiple times, fearing the job would be rained out. Thankfully, the forecast promised clear skies with an especially impressive moon that night. I took it as a good omen, even if I wasn't sure if I believed in them.

Before I left the room to head to Mother's Hill, I glanced at my fishing pole.

"Good riddance," I murmured to it.

* * *

"Did ya bring gloves?" was how Gotz greeted me outside his cabin. His untamed beard and clothes were already scattered with sawdust.

I held up my gloved hands, thankful for my memory.

"Good. Follow me," he ordered as he squeezed his large frame out the small door. The carpenter's clearing at the base of Mother's Hill was a scattered collection of sawhorses and wood stumps between evergreens. We walked on a path of woodchips, sawdust, and bark to several large stacks of wooden planks. Some looked fresh-cut, while others had clearly sat in the elements for some time.

"We're makin' oak barrels for Duke," Gotz announced as he knocked on one of the older wood pieces. "Orders 'em every year. Usually earlier than this, but that's his own business. He paid me a pretty coin to rush the job, or else ya wouldn't be here." He ran his hand affectionately over the planks. "This lumber's been air dryin' for two years, just waitin' for this job."

"Two years?" I asked, then instantly regretted opening my mouth. Gotz didn't seem like a person who wanted to waste any time that could be spent working, and I needed to make a good impression.

"Duke wants the oak seasoned. I do what Duke wants," he said bluntly as I reached out to touch the wood. "DON'T—" he suddenly barked at me. I jumped and pulled my hand back as if the wood were on fire. "—waste the material."

"Don't waste the material," I repeated back with a feeble nod. Gotz stared into my eyes for a few moments before he returned his attention to the wood.

"Today we'll be cuttin' the staves and raisin' the skirts. Now don't get too excited, I'm still talkin' 'bout the barrels!" he said with a gravelly laugh to himself. I was too busy trying to recall what a stave was that I missed his joke. I let out a nervous laugh anyway. "Tomorrow we'll do the toastin', and we'll finish up the day after. Everything is done by hand, and I've got all the tools to get the job done. Axes, hammers, drivers, handsaws, hand planers—ya name it, I got it. Now, grab some oak and follow me."

Gotz easily lifted a large stack of the planks in his hairy arms and carried it over to the sawhorses. There was no way I could carry the weight he did. I followed him with a pitiful stack in comparison, and as I set the wood pieces down, he launched into the agenda.

"First we'll shape the staves. Cut 'em all to thirty-six inches. Taper 'em on each end," he ordered, drawing an imaginary line against the wood where he wanted them cut. "I want a slight bevel too."

"Bevel?" I asked. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yeah, kinda like a miter angle, ya know?" he said, moving right along. "If ya cut a few too wide, don't worry. We'll use 'em as bung staves."

"I don't know—" I began. None of his words made any sense to me, but Gotz continued without stopping.

"Then we'll plane the outside and hollow the insides 'til they got a nice curve," he said, arcing his hand. "I'll clamp the hoops and arrange the staves, you number 'em, then we'll drive the hoops and call it good. Got it?"

"Er, can you show me?" I asked, feeling overwhelmed.

Gotz pressed his lips into a flat line, picked up a tool I didn't know the name of, and set to work.

* * *

My arms burned as I scraped the planer across the staves again and again. Sweat threatened to drip onto the wood but clung to me out of fear of Gotz. Barrel-making was far more challenging than chopping firewood or nailing a fence together. It took no time at all for the intimidating carpenter to realize the job went far beyond my skill level and before long, he had decided I couldn't do anything to his standard other than hollow the staves.

"I don't have time for mistakes," he grumbled as he corrected my work.

As the hours passed, I kept my head down and worked as fast as I could manage without sacrificing the quality he demanded.

"You almost done?" Gotz called to me as I hollowed my umpteenth stave.

"Just a— a few more minutes—and it'll be—ready!" I grunted as I dug the tool into the wood, sending woodshavings flying around me.

Gotz lumbered over to me. "Give it here," he ordered, and I reluctantly obeyed. My arms shook from fatigue when I withdrew, and I tried to steady them as I watched Gotz drag the planer at a speed I couldn't dream of matching. He finished in less than a minute.

I hoped my performance would improve when it came to driving the hoops around the circle of staves. For a time, it did, until I hit the metal ring at a wrong angle and snapped the wood beneath it. Gotz was silent the entire time he changed the stave and reshaped it with an ax, but his annoyance was palpable. It was already late afternoon by the time I followed Gotz into his cabin for the day's pay, and I felt as if the hope I held that morning had been steadily hacked away with a hatchet.

The cabin was just as wood dusted and utilitarian as the workshop outside, though significantly more cluttered with tools and blueprints. Only a small kitchenette and stiff bed indicated someone lived there. The way his home, workshop, and store all shared the same space further reinforced how enmeshed the man was with his work.

"We're toasting the barrels tomorrow, right?" I said as Gotz collapsed onto the little wooden stool behind the counter and began gathering my wages. I wondered if "toasting" meant what it sounded like. Though I tried to project some confidence, even I doubted that I should be trusted around a fire.

Gotz shook his head. "I'm not one to mince words. You're a decent, hardworkin' type, but ya don't got the know-how to finish the job."

Even though I knew what he said was true, I desperately wanted to convince him not to give up on me.

"I know I made mistakes today, but I also know with some time and training, I can do this," I assured him, but his expression didn't change. "And I can take a pay cut."

"Sorry, kid. It's not gonna happen. I don't have time to be teachin' and you're slowin' me down. Here, today's pay, in full. It's only fair."

"So tomorrow…?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably and causing the floorboards to let out a pathetic squeak beneath me.

"I'll be workin' on my own."

"Ah," I slowly nodded. I tried to ignore the sting of rejection as I collected my wages off the counter. My hope was in splinters.

"Keep your head up," Gotz said in a voice that I assume was meant to sound encouraging but came out like an order. "It's just not a fit."

I gave him a resigned smile. "Thank you. And thank you for giving me a chance. Good luck tomorrow."

I stepped out into the carpenter's clearing, and once I was far enough away from the door, let out a series of swears that would have made Gray proud. I practically threw myself against the trunk of a red-leaved tree from sheer frustration.

_What did Gotz expect? I grew up jerry-rigging things together on a farm, not training in the mountains with some ancient barrel-making master!_ I thought bitterly as I began totaling my money. I was so aggravated it was hard to keep count. But even then, I knew I couldn't be upset at Gotz. I was the one who squandered the past few years doing _nothing_ when I should have been learning something worthwhile!

Thankfully, I had enough money to make rent, but I would have nothing left after. At this rate, I'd be fishing just to feed myself. And how would I make next month's _rent_?

_Maybe I can ask Gray to spot me? Carter? Hell, Kai?_ How many friends was I bound to take advantage of before I didn't have any left? It was bad enough with Doug and Ann.

_And how am I going to explain to Ann that I got_ fired _?_ The word made me groan. The idea of an apprenticeship was laughable from the start. _Why'd I have to get my hopes up? Everyone just works with their family here anyway._ I banged the back of my head against the tree in annoyance. _Why'd I have to leave Ma and Terra?_

I continued railing against myself until my anger died down into despondency and I slid against the rough bark to sit.

_What am I going to do?_ I asked myself, knowing full well I had no answers. Everyone else seemed to tell me to just keep trying. _They don't understand how exhausting it is to lose all the time._

In an act of desperation, I threw back my head and closed my eyes. It was time to try something new.

"What should I do?" I whispered to the Harvest Goddess. The words felt awkward as they escaped my lips, but I stopped breathing to listen for a response.

I waited and only heard the breeze through the leaves.

I let out a sharp, forceful exhale and opened my eyes. Through the canopy of thinning autumn leaves, the peak of Mother's Hill silently reigned over me.

Something stirred inside, a hot flash of anger I hadn't felt since I confronted Carter in the confession room. I jumped to my feet and began to tear up the dirt path that wound around the hill, crushing red leaves and blue petals into the earth beneath me. My heart pounded hard and heavy, either from the anger or effort of it all. Sunlight breaking through the leaves flashed rapidly across my eyes as I stormed through the woods with nothing on my mind but reaching the peak. My boots beat into the bridge over the river as I broke past the timberline. The path became increasingly steep and rocky as I climbed higher and higher and the blazing sun sank lower and lower. With one final push that had my legs and lungs aching, I clambered onto the summit.

There was nothing to shade me from the setting sun. It burned into my eyes as I stood at the edge of the bluff and gazed at the rugged horizon before me. I could see everything: the orange and red tops of changing trees, the river spilling down the mountain, water pouring into Goddess's Spring, Mineral Town nestled in the valley, the wilderness stretched all around, and the sea, boundless and blue. Everything seemed open and limitless from above, and in that moment, the anger was replaced with the strongest sense of accomplishment I had felt in a long time. I sucked in all the cold air I could manage, cupped my hands around my mouth, and forced all my anxieties out with one long yell.

The horizon began to tilt as I became dizzy, and I crashed back onto the mountain, panting and sweating. I listened to my triumphant yell echo over the expanse and fell back against the cool rock. It felt strangely comforting to be resting on something timeless and huge. From this height, the squares of farms and clusters of houses below looked insignificant. Nature overpowered them all, overpowered the troubles inside them, and overpowered me.

"Thank you," I softly laughed to the Goddess. It was such a relief.

The sun slipped below the horizon and peace seemed to descend over me as the sky was blanketed in stars. The noise of my breathing and heartbeat calmed, but there was no sound to be heard on the cliff other than the gentle wind. I knew it would be dark soon, but I stayed still at the edge of the cliff, waiting for moonrise.

As I waited for the moon to appear, a distant thump resounded through the rock. At first, it was faint enough I couldn't be sure if it wasn't my heartbeat, but with time it seemed to grow louder, and I realized someone was drawing closer.

I turned toward the sound just as Claire stepped out onto the summit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Gotz, but I think he would be hard to work with and have little patience for incompetence! I like writing pissed-off Cliff. Too bad it's always directed at himself.
> 
> Anyways, I figured I'd take the time here to share one of my favorite quotes:
> 
> "Today, climbing has shown me a courageous, strong side of myself, a beautiful bravery. Other days I've seen pitiful weakness. I've watched myself crawl, belly-flat, across a mountainous landscape of fear. Climbing has shown me that I am all of these things: strong and weak, brave and cowardly, both immune to and at the mercy of the fear of death, all at the same time." – Steve House
> 
> I listened to Beck's "Blue Moon" (one of my favorite Cliff songs) and The Rolling Stones' "Moonlight Mile" quite a bit while working on this chapter. I've been playing another more famous "moon" song quite a bit while working on the next part. I bet you can guess which one. :)
> 
> 'Til Friday!


	32. Moonstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Cliff spend the night moongazing on Mother's Hill.

I stared at Claire in shock, and she smiled back at me in surprise.

"Hi," she said with a small wave and stepped closer.

"Hey," I said, surprised to see how inviting she looked. Her hair was a tangled mess and she wore a thick plaid shirt serving as a jacket over her dirty overalls. All I had seen her in lately was festival clothes and dresses where we had been awkward and distant. "What are you doing here?" I managed to ask. I vaguely wondered if she heard me yell earlier.

_I wasn't that loud, was I?_

"I came to see this moon the weatherman won't stop talking about!" she explained as her eyes scanned the summit. "I thought more people would be up here…where is everyone?"

"Maybe they're used to it?" I offered, though my mind was hardly on the moon. I never had the opportunity to speak to Claire the way I had wanted at the Harvest Festival. Now that we were here, alone, I didn't know what to say.

"They're so spoiled." She shook her head before hesitating a few feet away from me.

I swallowed before speaking. "…Do you want to watch it together?"

"Yes!" Claire laughed. She hurried over to me and slipped her rucksack off, letting the old bag hit hard against the rock with a loud metallic clang. "I was worried I was about to get kicked off the mountain after I just walked all this way up!"

"Alright, let's enjoy it," I said with a nervous smile.

The edge of the peak was narrow, and Claire sat down close beside me. As she made herself comfortable, my mind raced to find the right words, but I couldn't seem to string any together. We were together in complete quiet. No brass, no records, no fireworks, no guitar. Just the silence of the peak at night and my heartbeat.

"You don't have a jacket," Claire noted after we sat together for who knows how long. "Aren't you cold up here?"

"A little. I thought I tolerated the cold better than this. I mean, I used to."

"Well, I came prepared…" she said retrieved a green steel thermos from her bag. "Want some cocoa? It'll warm you up."

"Sure, thanks," I said, taking it gladly. Thirst and hunger burned inside me as I unscrewed the lid and took a drink. Once the hot chocolate hit my tongue, I struggled to stop myself from gulping down as much as I could manage.

"Don't drink all of it!" Claire cried out, and I managed to tear myself away from the drink.

"Sorry," I breathed heavily as I handed it back to her. "It's good!"

"Apparently," she sniggered as she poured herself a cup in the thermos lid.

I caught a flicker of light from below in the corner of my eye. The streetlamps of Mineral Town had turned on.

"Makes you wonder what they're all doing down there instead…" Claire said, and I saw she was looking down at the town too. With a smile, she pointed down at the poultry farm. "Popuri is probably reading Kai's latest letter to Lillia now that Rick's out of the house. I'm sure there are certain parts she's skipping," she said with a mischievous smile.

"And…" she continued, before pointing towards Ellen's house. "Ah! Elli is probably wishing she could slip Stu some cough syrup to put him to bed."

"You're terrible," I said, but I couldn't help but smile.

"C'mon, you give it a try!" she urged.

I scanned the collection of toy houses below me before I picked out the ranch. "Barley is reading May the same bedtime story for the third time in a row, but he's the only one falling asleep."

Claire chuckled and pointed towards the beach. "Won is telling Zack that he'll do the dishes if Zack cooks. He won't though—there's no legally binding contract on the matter."

I laughed and pointed to the inn next. "Karen is changing the rules of a drinking game so she can win."

"Anna is secretly reading a bodice-ripper she confiscated from Mary's room."

I laughed at how simultaneously absurd and entirely possible that was. Claire seemed satisfied as I relaxed.

"If I was down there, what would I be doing?" I asked her.

"Hmm…" She thought for a moment before pointing to the church. "You'd be letting Carter test out his latest stories on you to find the perfect balance between child-friendly and depressing."

"I only do that on Mondays and Wednesdays," I smiled.

"Oh, my mistake!" she laughed as she took another drink and searched the darkening horizon for a new target. "Hey, what's that?" she asked, pointing to the east. A small haze of light glowed in the far distance, only barely visible due to the darkness of everything else.

"I think…" I said, squinting my eyes. "I think it's Forget-Me-Not Valley. I didn't realize you could see it from here."

"Cute name. Much better than plain old 'Mineral Town.' You ever been there before?"

"Nah. I thought about it last winter, but I was tired of traveling by then and I was advised not to pass through the mountains in winter." I told her. I had been secretly relieved when Harris gave me the excuse to stay put. I was so tired and unmotivated then.

"You did a lot of traveling?" Claire asked, and I felt my body tense.

"Four years' worth," I said stiffly.

"Wow. You practically have a degree in it then."

"That's one way of looking at it."

"Did your family move around a lot or something?"

"No…I did it on my own."

"Impressive. I don't think I'd like all that time by myself though."

"I loved it for a long time," I admitted. "No hurry, no pressure, no responsibilities. That feeling of walking into a town where no one knew you and walking out when only a few did…" I smiled as I remembered the faces and company of those few. "…it felt great. There was no one to worry about." I slowly shook my head in disapproval at my past self.

"You make it sound like you're going to disappear from here one day," Claire commented, though a hint of a question was in her voice.

"I don't plan to," I assured her, but the nagging thought of rent wouldn't allow me to make any promises. "It took a while, but…it did eventually get lonely after a while. It felt like it was time to go home."

"So…how'd you end up here?" she asked slowly.

"…Couple wrong turns, I guess."

It took me far too long to man up and admit defeat by going home. I wouldn't have been returning as someone who had made it on their own after all. And yet, after being away from it for so long, it didn't feel like a place I had escaped from anymore. I _wanted_ to go back. I was _excited_ to come home. I grasped at the hard rock beneath my palms.

_What if I hadn't been such a coward and returned home the moment I first wanted to? Where would my family be now?_

"Hey, stay with me!" Claire suddenly called out to me, waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, pulling my head back.

"You were worrying too much again," she explained.

"What?" I repeated.

"No use trying to hide it. Your forehead wrinkles give it away," she said, her eyes glancing upward.

Dumbfounded, I touched my tense forehead and could feel the small creases. Claire snickered at my surprise.

"Since when?" I asked, feeling my skin heating under my touch. I hoped it was getting too dark to see how much I was blushing.

"Since always, probably. I first noticed it on your birthday. No one's pointed it out to you before?" she wondered as she sealed the thermos away.

"No," I said with an embarrassed laugh, and I could feel the wrinkles disappearing.

"It's a dead giveaway. Don't ever play poker," she teased as she glanced at my forehead again.

"Geez!" I said, subconsciously borrowing Ann's word as I covered my forehead with my hand. "Don't stare at it!"

"No need to get defensive!" she laughed but turned to admire the view.

Dropping my hand from my forehead, I looked up at the sky with her. The first blanket of stars that appeared at twilight now shined brighter in the dark blue sky as they waited for the moon. Then, satisfied at the anticipation in its audience, the moon began to peek out over the distant hills. The delicate whisps of cloud around it glowed silver as moonbeams spread across the sky. The land below us, once warm shades of red, orange, and brown in the afternoon, were now blue and grey as cool moonlight colored the earth. Even the river changed, shimmering white as it flowed below us and ran along the border of Claire's farm.

"Goddess, look at that," Claire whispered as if we were watching a performance in the dark.

"It's pretty," I agreed. At that moment, I was lost for the words to do it justice. The moon was a magnetic pale gold amidst silvery stars as it gently floated higher in the clear sky.

I wondered how many other people in the world would be looking at it too, and imagined I felt the weight of the photograph in my pocket.

I looked over at Claire to find the moonlight had colored her too. The beautiful light illuminated the softness in her face, captured both the soft blonde and gold in her tangled hair, and shined in her clear blue eyes in a way that made me ignore every other sight around me. My eyes lingered on her for too long before I realized what I was doing and scolded myself.

I leaned back on my elbows until her face was hidden from my sight. The rock felt cool and grounding against my back as I returned my gaze to the sky. I wasn't sure if the moon was as big and the stars as low as they appeared, or if the height I gazed at it from created the illusion.

"I think this is the closest I've been to them," I shared.

"Them?" Claire said, confused. She looked back at me, but I kept my eyes fixed on the night sky.

"The stars."

She remained quiet for a moment, then laid back against the rock too. As she settled next to me, I smelled wildflowers.

"You've never been in an airplane or anything?" she asked.

"No," I said. She was close enough for me to feel the warmth from her without touching.

"I thought you used to travel a lot?"

"I did. I stuck to the backcountry, though. I guess it was more like hiking, or backpacking maybe? I don't know the word for it."

"I can see you doing that. You kind of had a wild man vibe when I first met you."

"Wild man?!" I snorted with laughter and turned to face her. "What?"

She smiled widely, dimples forming in her cheeks. "You know, your hair, your clothes—you looked like you lived in the trees, fishing barehanded and sleeping on rocks."

I chuckled at the idea, though recognized I was lying back on an uneven, rocky slope at that very moment.

"I didn't realize I made such an impression!"

"Don't worry—turns out you're pretty tame," she teased.

"I think I like the sound of 'wild' better," I acknowledged with amusement.

"Be that way! So, were you trying to go somewhere in particular when you were _wandering_ the _wilderness_?" she asked, overstating the words.

"You definitely have an exaggerated idea of what I was doing!" I laughed again before I answered her question. "No, I didn't have a specific destination, I just wanted to go somewhere on my own, get a taste of freedom. I liked being in nature. There was so much time to just think." The idea seemed silly now. My thoughts had been very different when I wanted to be alone with them. "I wasn't very prepared for it honestly, and it got rough a few times, but…I thought I was happy," I shared, though the smile was beginning to fade from my face.

 _Were those really the happiest times?_ I wondered as I looked back to the moon. Staying in an inn when it got too cold or lonely, finding roads to follow when I got lost, not answering the few letters from home that reached me? Then I _went_ home… After that, what I was doing wasn't traveling. I was just moving from place to place. Adrift. Derailed.

I could feel my forehead beginning to wrinkle. _How have I never noticed this before_? I thought as I self-corrected it. I turned my attention back to Claire.

"And, if I ever got too low on funds, I could _usually_ find some temporary work in a town," I added with a rueful smile considering my current situation.

"Does every town have clueless, overwhelmed farmers?" she asked.

"Just Mineral Town."

"'No, Claire~! You weren't _entirely_ clueless! You were actually incredibly capable!'" Claire sang in a squeak. "That's what you were supposed to say," she added in her normal voice.

"Why did you make my voice so high?" I asked, only for Claire to smile and shrug. "Well, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm trying to voice my honest opinions more nowadays."

"Be that way. Learn anything interesting during all your travels?"

I thought back for a moment before speaking. "I learned how to pack light, how to navigate using a compass…um, how horrible hostel kitchens are!" I laughed as my face twisted with remembered disgust. "The importance of earplugs, that can never be undermined. Not all my roommates have been as quiet as Gray…and how to spot someone who'll help you," I added, thinking of Carter. "Oh, and if you're camping, hang your food away from where you sleep. I learned that one the hard way."

"Ah, important lessons," she giggled. "And did you become a well-cultured man of the world?"

"Apparently not, if I looked like a wild man when you met me," I said, still surprised by her first impression. But I wanted to get away from Claire asking for too many details about my past. "Did you ever do much traveling?" I wondered.

"No," she sighed. "I was always too busy for that, with school and then work. My parents were very determined to keep me on track, and I let them for far too long. Oh well, I never had a case of wanderlust anyway."

"Hmm," I hummed with a skeptical look towards her.

"What?"

"It's just, you moved to the middle of nowhere."

"That was more of a…spontaneous escape?" she said. "But I love it here in nowhere. I never really liked being somewhere anyway, and I certainly wasn't getting anywhere there."

I shook my head at her words. "You think you're being clever."

"I am, aren't I?"

I decided not to answer her question. "What's the closest to the stars you've been, then?"

"Believe it or not, I've never been on a plane either. I guess it was in my old office building. It was pretty big. Not necessarily a skyscraper, but I made it up to twenty-eight floors. I worked late into the night a lot of the time, but—"

"But you never really saw the stars," I nodded, and Claire raised an eyebrow at me. "You mentioned it before," I explained.

"Yeah, good memory. There was always too much light pollution. I could always see the moon at least!" she said, reaching her arm up and placing her hand in the center of the moon. "Not like this though. It looks like you could grab it."

I raised my hand too. It did seem like we could touch it. Our hands were black silhouettes in the moonlight, side by side, and yet the enormous moon seemed more in reach than she did. I glanced over at Claire to find she was looking back at me. I quickly averted my eyes to the moon and dropped my arm back to the rock.

"Um, how'd it go with Gotz?" she said. "That was today, wasn't it?"

I felt my stomach sink as I laid flat against the rock. "Why'd you help me with that?" I asked, avoiding her question.

She was silent for a moment. "Well, at the Music Festival, you looked…"

"Like a mess?" I offered.

"I was going to say like you could use a break."

"…What did you tell Gotz about me?" I eventually asked.

"Just that you helped me on the farm and knew how to do everything he asked me about."

"You what?" I said, turning to face her again.

"Aw, come on, everybody exaggerates on their resume a little. It's expected," she said with a casual smile.

"Well, please don't exaggerate for me," I said, returning my eyes to the moon. "I hate letting people down."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Don't worry about it so much."

I didn't care if my forehead was creased now. "…He fired me today," I confessed to the moon.

"What?!" she said, turning towards me on her side.

"I didn't know how to do hardly anything he wanted," I said flatly. Claire listened without saying a word. "It's been tough lately," I continued. "I'm trying to stay busy, make the money I can, but it's not enough." It felt easier to say the words out loud, perhaps because it looked as if I was only telling the night sky.

Claire rolled off her side to lay on her back again as she considered my words. When she spoke, her voice was soft.

"…Why don't you come work on the farm again, then?"

I whipped my head to face her. "Oh, don't get the wrong idea, I wasn't saying all that to—!"

"I know. But it's not the same without you there anyway. You're welcome to come back," she suggested.

I let myself look directly into her pale blue eyes, feeling completely torn. I needed work and I wanted to spend time together again, but…but I couldn't go back to how I was in spring. I still clearly had feelings for her. I knew I needed to move on and find my own way.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I managed to say. As my mouth formed the words, I could feel the rest of me fighting them. I was really in no position to be turning down any work.

Claire sighed. "I've really missed talking with you. It was so weird not seeing each other every day all of a sudden."

I nodded silently, feeling strange to think I was missed.

"But I'm happy to see you're doing better since…then. Even with the money troubles. You look different now," she said, in the same way I had tried to convince myself.

"I feel a little different," I shared.

"Really?" she said, her eyes shining at me intently.

_Is she…?_

"What are you asking?" I said cautiously.

"Nothing—it's just, in some ways you just seem like you're the same," she said, smiling slightly.

"In a lot of ways, I am…"

It felt as if the moonlight was shining a spotlight on us as we looked at one another.

 _The moon makes me feel strange…_ I thought as I let myself admire her in the moonlight again. _Is it just me?_

My eyes lowered from her eyes to her lips, and once again I regretted never kissing her. So much, but also nothing, had happened between us.

"Cliff…I'm really sorry," Claire suddenly said, making me wonder if she knew what I was thinking. I turned back to the moon.

"You don't need to apologize," I reassured her. It couldn't be helped.

"I do, though!" she declared, insistent. "I've been thinking about what you said at the Harvest Festival, about not telling you…" she trailed off.

I stayed quiet.

"I should have told you a lot of things," she decided.

I let her words echo in my mind before I spoke again.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Trent?" I asked, finally feeling the courage to ask the question. I faced her as I waited for her answer.

Claire seemed caught off-guard by my question. She hesitated for a second, then spoke.

"Trent was worried about having violated some ethical standard," she said dismissively. "I know he wanted me to wait, give it some time to see if I was serious about it, but…I'm not good at waiting. I was still his patient when we—"

"I wouldn't have cared about that," I interrupted her. I wasn't keen on her finishing her sentence.

"I knew you wouldn't. I honestly don't think most people in a small town like this would have, but Trent does. That's the way he is. He takes everything so seriously," she said with a tired sigh.

 _Of course he does,_ I thought. _He's focused and successful, unlike me, a bum who spends all his nights in a bar freeloading off friends and buying drinks I can't afford._ As soon as I had the thought, I felt guilty. I knew Carter wouldn't approve of it. But the more I thought on her words, the less satisfied I was with her response. Claire and I were friends; it's not like I would have said anything.

"Is that really the only reason?" I looked directly into her eyes as I asked her the question.

"Yes," she swore. The way she said it wasn't entirely convincing, but I couldn't think of another reason she could have. "I'm so sorry," she added.

"I know…it's okay."

As we looked at one another, I could feel the same feeling as before and knew it wasn't the moon's fault. _When will it go away? When everything else settles down?_

"Are you sure you don't want to come work, just for a few days even?" Claire tried again.

"I'm sure," I said firmly, though I smiled.

 _Stop making this so hard!_ I groaned internally and had to chuckle at myself a little.

"What?" she demanded, though a smile was on her lips too.

I decided now was the time.

"I was wanting to tell you at the Harvest Festival, that—that I had a good time seeing you again. And talking to you tonight...I mean, I've given it time, and—" I realized I was rambling and finally found the words I wanted to say at the Harvest Festival. "I want my friend back. Maybe we can spend some time together again— _not_ working—" I clarified. "…but just for fun?"

Claire flashed my favorite smile at me. "I'd like that. You should come by the farm soon. I've been wanting to show you what I've done with the place!"

"I've been curious. It'd be great to see the animals again too."

"Buckley would love it! Why don't you come over tomorrow afternoon?"

 _Tomorrow afternoon…_ I knew I was too low on money to be able to afford much, if any, leisure time.

"I can make lunch,"

Feeling a little ashamed but too hungry to refuse, I agreed. She had already used too much of my willpower.

* * *

"If we don't get up now, we'll end up sleeping here," Claire said after more of the night had passed with our talking, moongazing, and yawning.

I stood up and faced the moon for one last wistful look. More than anything, I wanted to stay on the summit with it, away from all the problems waiting for me below. Instead, I helped Claire gather her rucksack and followed her down the path.

The moon was bright enough to cast shadows in front of us as we began the descent. The sounds of singing crickets and croaking frogs joined our conversation as we passed the still lake.

"I've stayed up too late," Claire said before letting out a long, silent yawn. "It's not good for my skin. Hey, carry me down the mountain, Cliff. I'm too tired."

"Yeah, right," I rolled my eyes at her.

"C'mon, I carried you down once."

"Is that how you remember it?"

"How do you remember it?"

I mainly remembered what happened after but decided to keep that thought to myself. "You _helped_ me down, and it was only to the hot springs. I'm the one who dragged you through town the time you collapsed."

"Be that way."

We crossed the timberline together. It was darker under the leaves, with moonlight only filtering in through the breaks in the canopy. It wasn't long before I nearly tripped over what I hoped was a root. Claire must have heard the panicked crunch of leaves as I righted myself.

"Not used to being up here? Here, take my hand," she encouraged. "I know this mountain like the back of my hand now."

In the darkness, I reached for her, then let my hand quietly fall to my side again.

"If I got myself up here, I can get myself down," I said, just as much to myself as to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carter is going to get a kick out of Cliff's journal entry from this night.
> 
> I was always underwhelmed by the Moon Festival/Moonlight Festival/Moonviewing Festival/Festival at Mother's Hill. I mean, what is it even named?! It never had much of a festival feel to it for me, since whoever you watch it with seems surprised you're there and treats the whole thing so casually. It felt more intimate to me, like a heart event. That's why it's not an official festival in my story. It's just a night with a beautiful moon. I hope you all weren't disappointed. It seemed so many of you were excited for me to do something unique with this festival, but this is one I planned to play completely straight! *facepalm* Let me know what you thought, regardless.
> 
> You all know I had Audrey Hepburn's version of "Moon River" playing on loop for this chapter!
> 
> On a side note, the bug with FFN really had me annoyed this week. I'm glad it looks like it's resolved now, fingers crossed. Either way, I plan to be more active on AO3 from here on out! Now excuse me while I find and bookmark my favorites over here. :)


	33. How the Land Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliff visits Claire's farm to see what has changed and what hasn't.

With a wide yawn, I unearthed my rucksack and emptied it. If I were going to find anything on the mountain worth selling to Won, I was going to collect as much of it as I could. Careful not to disturb Gray anymore than I did the night before, I reluctantly grabbed my fishing rod and quietly shut the door behind me.

Another yawn was lingering with me when Ann called out to me in the dining room.

"Morning!"

She was leaning against the counter, looking just as tired as I felt. I covered my mouth and nodded my greeting back to her.

"Don't do that, you're going to make me…" she said before her sentence trailed off into a slow yawn. The dining room was silent except for our deep breaths and the muffled sounds of Doug cooking breakfast.

"Sorry," I said, walking over to her. "Were you watching the moon last night?"

"What?" she said with teary blue eyes.

"The moon last night—did you see it?"

"No, I was waiting for you!" she laughed. "I thought Gotz was keeping you late!"

I frowned at the mention of yesterday's job.

"But don't worry about me! This is nothing a lot of sugar can't fix," Ann reassured me. "I want to hear all about yesterday!"

I hesitated for a moment. Even though I had already told Claire, it was surprisingly difficult to tell Ann. She had seemed just as hopeful as I had been.

"I'm not going to be a carpenter's apprentice, that's for sure," I said with a grim laugh after I explained everything to her. "But I have rent for Doug…do you mind giving it to him for me?" I asked her as I set the money on the counter. I didn't want to have to explain how I was fired to someone else.

Ann stared down at the collection of coins on the bar. "I'm sorry…" she offered. "I wish we could hire you."

"I'll be fine," I said, though I was doubtful.

"Here, wait a second!" Ann said before darting off to the kitchen and returning nearly as quickly with a small plate of strawberry cake.

"I really don't need three slices," she explained, sliding the plate over the counter towards me.

"Ann—"

"No talking. Eat, and eat fast!"

I gladly picked up the cake with my hand and bit into it. It was shockingly sweet, but I didn't take the time to savor the taste.

"I brought a _fork_!" she giggled, but my laugh couldn't escape my full mouth to join hers. I couldn't believe I once thought Ann was strange for having dessert for breakfast—food was food, after all.

"Cake always makes me feel better," Ann shared as I inhaled the dessert. "I bet you could use something to take your mind off things too. Karen's birthday is tomorrow and she's determined to take over the bar for the night. She wants to 'keep it young', whatever that means. It should be fun."

"I don't have a gift for her…" I admitted, feeling embarrassed.

"She's got enough junk anyway! I'm just fixing her favorite foods: popcorn, fries, pizza—"

"I can see how you two are such good friends," I laughed, cutting her off from listing any more food—the cake had somehow made me even hungrier, and lunch was still hours away.

"She'll want you to be there, just to hang out," Ann insisted. "We all will! That'll be enough!"

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises." My participation was entirely dependent on how much money I could make over the next two days. Given my history, I wasn't confident I'd be there.

"I'll save you a bite either way!"

"Thanks," I smiled.

"So, what're you doing today?"

"Foraging and fishing," I sighed. "And I'm stopping by Claire's for lunch," I added. It was the one part of my day I was looking forward to.

"Wow, it's been a while! You think she's looking for help?"

"I doubt it," I said with a rueful smile.

"Darn," Ann said as she took the empty plate off the counter. "I'll let you know if I hear about anything. Now go and make lots of money!"

"I'll do my best."

I adjusted the straps of my rucksack, grabbed the fishing pole, and headed for Mother's Hill.

* * *

The morning passed quickly as I searched the woods for grasses and hoped Won would pay more for them than he did for fish. I tried to remember the places Claire had taken me months ago and managed to find a few clumps of red grass. But it was Gotz who was the biggest help.

"Mushrooms like to grow behind those evergreens there," he called out when he caught sight of me foraging near the clearing. "And watch which ones ya decide to eat," he warned before placing a barrel skirt over one of many small open fires.

By the time I crossed the river to Claire's farm, I had a decent collection of wildlife to sell.

I spotted Claire immediately. She was pacing near the northern entrance to her farm, her hands waving in front of her as if she were delivering a speech to an imaginary crowd.

"Hey!" I called out to her, causing her to jump and immediately drop her hands to her side.

Barks thundered through the air as a large brown dog charged at me from across the field. The chickens squawked frantically in their outdoor pen as the animal raced by. Before I had the time to decide whether to run or defend myself, it was already lunging towards me. Large paws crashed against my chest as the dog jumped onto its hind legs and began enthusiastically trying to reach my face with its tongue.

"Buckley?" I realized. Hearing his name only made the dog more excited. He was nearly trying to jump into my arms despite his size.

"Down!" Claire ordered as she hurried over to us. Buckley dropped to the ground to sit but squirmed and whimpered as if he would leap up at me any second.

"I thought he stopped doing that a long time ago?" I said to Claire as I tried to pet the dog's head, but he insisted on licking my hand instead.

"He did, he's just too happy to see you. Aren't you puppy?" Claire cooed as she patted the dog. I raised my eyebrow at the word. He certainly didn't look like a puppy anymore.

"I figured you'd be coming from town!" Claire smiled and wrung her hands. "Were you fishing?"

"Foraging. Do you still get out there?"

"Not so much anymore," she admitted. "But I kind of miss it. It was always peaceful on the mountain in the mornings. Unlike here!" she laughed. The sound sent Buckley spinning in an excited circle and the chickens clucked their disapproval.

I looked across the farm and found it just as lively as ever. Grassy stalks, tall clusters of broad leaves, and robust vines dotted with purple flowers grew out of the dark soil. A few weeds were scattered around the plots, and I noticed less of the field was planted than had been in summer.

"I'm growing eggplants, carrots, green peppers, and sweet potatoes," Claire explained, and I realized she was watching me take in the land. "Want a tour?"

"Definitely," I smiled.

"Follow me!"

Claire led me over to the chicken coop, Buckley bounding at our feet. A few skittish chicks hurried away from the fence as we approached. The larger birds barely minded us, choosing to instead focus on finding a meal in the ground. I rested my free hand on the makeshift fence as Claire ran through the chicken's names. I noticed the wood had begun to rot away in a few places.

_It needs to be repaired soon_ , I thought to myself as I absentmindedly picked at the chipping wood.

"My flock has gotten a little larger, but Clucky still rules the place!" Claire pointed out the chicken at the top of the hierarchy. No sign of recognition shined in the hen's beady eyes, but I imagined she wouldn't have let on regardless.

Claire turned from the fence and slapped her hand against the noticeably larger chicken coop. "I still keep them outside on good weather days, but Gotz expanded the coop for me for the winter."

I could see the slight color difference where old and new wood met. As we walked past the chicken coop, I ran my hand against the smooth new wood, more appreciative of the work Gotz must have put into it.

"And my apple tree works!" Claire added happily. I couldn't help but laugh. She pulled off her gloves to pick an apple off a branch of yellow-green leaves and wiped it against her shirt. "Want to try one?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure," I took the fruit and bit into it, enjoying its tartness.

_An apple a day…_ The thought made me laugh to myself.

"What're you smiling about?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just like apples," I said as I felt my face heating. "It tastes good."

"In that case, take some with you!" she said, before picking a few more off the branch and tossing them into my rucksack. "I've got plenty."

Claire led me around the field, and I spotted a new sign near the entrance of her land. _New Morning Farm_ was painted across it in thick letters.

"I like the name," I told her before biting into the apple again.

"Ah, thanks," she smiled. "It's so refreshing to see it somewhere other than on my bills," she said as she hurried towards the lowing from the pasture.

"As you can see, everyone is alive and well!" she said as she hopped over the fence. I hesitated before I followed her, remembering the last time I had been in the pasture.

Claire let out a whistle and the colt hurried over to her.

"He's gotten bigger," I said in awe. He didn't look like an awkward foal anymore, though I knew he had a lot more growing left to do.

"Barley says I can start saddle breaking him soon. Hopefully, all those hugs will pay off!" Claire said as she leaned against Norman.

As I came closer, the colt began to nuzzle against me.

"Aw, he's happy to see you!" Claire called.

"I think he's more excited about the apples than anything else," I laughed as the colt insistently pressed his muzzle against my rucksack. I held my palm flat and offered him the rest of the apple I was eating, which he gladly took and crushed in his mouth.

The possibility of treats sent Enid and Susan walking towards us, and I reached in my bag to offer the cow an apple of her own. Her ears fluttered happily as she took the treat.

"Sorry, Susan," I told the sheep, feeling a little guilty she couldn't eat the fruit. Instead, I scratched under her cheek with my free hand. She happily accepted the affection and leaned her head into my hand. I laughed at the gesture.

"She definitely remembers you," Claire said, and I grinned up at her.

"Her wool is getting really heavy," I said as I scratched through her coat. "Are you going to shear her soon?"

"Actually, I'm going to enter her in the Sheep Festival, so I've just been shaping her up a bit."

"She could be a winner."

"I hope so. I could sell her wool for a good price then!" she laughed as she patted the sheep. "I'm still not sure what I'll do for work in the winter. I've been thinking about getting more livestock, but I'm not sure."

"You have time to figure things out," I added, feeling a twinge of envy I wasn't proud of. Claire apparently picked up on it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean—" she started.

"It's okay," I said with an embarrassed but reassuring smile. "Other people are allowed to have problems too."

She took a breath like she was going to speak again, but then closed her mouth. I waited for her to speak, but she just fidgeted with her gloves.

"Well, there's not much else to see on the farm," she eventually stated. "Ready for lunch?"

I nodded and gave Susan a final pat before following Claire to the house.

"I had to really straighten the place up for today! I'm not used to having people over anymore," she said as she opened the front door and Buckley hurried inside. "It was so embarrassing this morning."

"The place looks fine," I assured her, not sure why she would be embarrassed. I dropped my bag and fishing rod near the door and, without thinking, headed to the bathroom to wash my hands. It was strange to see my new reflection in her bathroom mirror.

"I hope sandwiches sound good," Claire grinned when I joined her in the kitchen.

"What, no rice balls?" I teased as she began pulling various ingredients out of the refrigerator.

"Goddess, Cliff, that was forever ago!" she sighed. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"I don't know, I could actually go for some," I laughed.

"Too bad, Trent's been pretty adamant about my well-balanced diet. Sometimes I wonder if he gives Elli and Carter as hard a time too."

"Carter?"

"They eat together pretty regularly."

"Well, yeah, Carter dines with everyone in town."

"I know, but they eat together, like, a lot! They're good friends! Sometimes I think Carter sees him more than I do."

"Really?" I asked, feeling surprisingly possessive of Carter.

"I mean, he has to do a lot more than your typical doctor would since we're out here in the country. And then there are the occasional house calls for the rest of the county. He told me if I thought he was busy now, it's a good thing I didn't meet him during his residency."

"Sorry, I meant about Carter and Trent being friends," I clarified.

"Oh," she laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't know. I thought you and Carter were pretty close?"

"We are…at least, I think we are…" I said, getting lost in thought. I was suddenly aware my forehead was tensing up. "Sandwiches are better than rice balls though."

I looked at the strange mix of food on the counter. I wasn't sure how they would all go together. It took me a few moments to realize they weren't all for the sandwiches. As we put lunch together, Claire offered me bites of the various ingredients she had grown. "Here, try this…" she would say before offering me a teaspoon of honey or slice of carrot, and I was always happy to oblige. Buckley sat nearby, begging for his own samples.

We set the lunch at the little table in her living room and began to enjoy the simple meal. I did my best to eat at a polite pace between breaks in the conversation, though I wanted to devour everything as quickly as I had eaten the cake that morning.

As Claire cleared the plates away, a strange item on her shelf stole my attention. I walked over to look at the blue and yellow…stick?

"What _is_ this?" I asked her, confused.

Claire peered from over at the kitchen. "Oh, it's a negative ion," she said as if I should know what that was.

I reached out to touch the metal end, only for it to shock me with a loud snap.

"Agh!" I pulled my hand back. "Is it supposed to shock you?" I asked her, trying to shake the tingling feeling from my fingers.

"I don't think so?" Claire sounded unsure as she joined me at the shelf. She reached out and touched it fearlessly. It didn't do anything. "I honestly have no idea what it does," she laughed. "Trent's going through an alternative medicine phase thanks to Jeff, although he swears he doesn't believe any of it. See?" she said, gesturing to a small collection of raw crystals and oil tinctures nearby. "I hope he'll grow out of it soon, but it doesn't help that Elli has been humoring him by making these weird mountain grass teas," she explained, grabbing a small bag labeled _Elli Leaves_. "Wanna try some?"

"Why not? You make it sound so appetizing," I teased.

As Claire rushed to get the kettle started, I spotted a small, wrapped box set aside on the shelf.

"Is this a present?"

"Yeah, for Karen. It's a bracelet. I wasn't really sure what she'd like, so Popuri helped me pick it out."

"You and Popuri are friends?"

"Yeah, she likes helping out here sometimes. Gives her something to do other than wait for Kai's letters. She's really looking forward to the party tomorrow night." Claire walked back over to me. "…Are you going to be there?"

"I'll try to be. Depends on how many fish I manage to catch tomorrow."

Claire didn't say anything. I looked back to see her looking at me anxiously.

"Ah, sorry, I shouldn't be looking through your stuff like this," I realized.

"Oh, no, it's fine!" she assured me. "Do you recognize this?" she asked, grabbing an ocarina off the shelf.

"Carter let you keep it?"

"He loaned it out to me. I barely know how to play the thing."

"I liked hearing you play at the Music Festival. It sounded like you knew what you were doing to me."

"Yeah?" she smiled. "I just played the same eight notes for the whole song. I really should practice, but it's just been on my shelf since then." She held the ocarina up to her lips and began to play her part of the hymn, messing up two of the notes. "See?" she laughed at her mistake. "I've already gotten rusty. Do you want a try?"

"Sure," I took the ocarina only to hear a strange screeching sound before I blew into it. I looked at the instrument in surprise.

"It's the tea kettle!" Claire laughed.

"Oh! I thought I broke this for a second!" I laughed.

Claire hurried to prepare the tea as I blew a few notes through the ocarina.

"I always wanted to play an instrument," she explained from the kitchen. "But if something doesn't come easily to me, I usually just give up. I blame it on the competitive nature my lovely parents instilled in me. Ellen actually called me a hobby-hopper just the other day because I gave up on learning to knit!" she laughed, and I sat the ocarina back on her shelf as I listened. "I guess there's some truth to it. Carter once asked me what my hobbies were, and I just blanked."

I nodded, wondering if she forgot I was there when he asked her that.

"I've tried a lot of things, but never stuck with anything much beyond school or work to develop real talent. I guess it's hard to focus on something for that long."

"You always seemed focused before. You practically read an entire library," I chuckled, though what she was saying genuinely surprised me.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel like I've been focused lately, but that's the story of my life. I'm always all-in at first, then after a while, the newness wears off, and I start getting lazy."

"You can't get lazy on a farm," I warned her.

"Don't I know it," she said with a smile as she set the teacups and a sleeve of cookies on the table. "Here, some highly processed junk food to go with our healthy tea."

"Is this that well-balanced diet you mentioned?" I teased.

"What Trent doesn't know won't hurt him," she shrugged with a smile.

I took a sip of the tea. The flavor was strange and earthy, but my mind was considering what she had said.

"He wouldn't mind me being here, would he?" I asked her as I carefully set the teacup down.

"It's fine," she said in the short way that I knew meant it wasn't.

"He, uh…he seemed a little…uncomfortable at the Harvest Festival."

"Sometimes he gets like that. He just doesn't realize how he comes off to people."

"Hmm," I said, unconvinced.

"Does someone have a problem with you being here or something?" Claire asked.

"No."

We sat together in silence, both drinking the tea and not touching the cookies on the table.

"I should probably get going," I said.

"But you haven't even finished your tea."

I looked down at the steaming hot tea and considered trying to finish it in one gulp.

Claire watched me before letting out a sigh and speaking again.

"Well, before you go, I have something to ask you. But you have to _promise_ you won't say no."

"What?" I let out a confused laugh. "That's not really a question, then, is it?"

"Promise?" she said, her pale blue eyes pleading.

I shook my head, determined not to break any promises I couldn't keep. "Just tell me."

"Okay." Claire took a deep breath. "Duke came by this morning. He needs help picking grapes tomorrow, and I was wondering if you would want to help? The job's from ten to five, and he'll pay you, of course."

I looked at her, stunned by the proposition. Even my mouth fell open a bit.

"Are you kidding?"

"No!" she said, and a smile cracked through her nervous expression.

I let out a short, relieved breath. My open mouth slowly stretched into a grin as I processed her question. I could feel my hopes rising just as they did before and tried to unsuccessfully hold them down.

_It's just a day's work_ , I told myself in an attempt to stay grounded. But the thought was too uplifting. _A day's work!_

I looked up at Claire in disbelief, but she still looked nervous.

_Oh no…_

"What?" she asked, seeing the suspicion that must have been clear on my face.

"What did you tell Duke about me?"

"I swear, I didn't tell him anything! I've learned my lesson!"

"Oh, thank the Goddess," I said with another wave of relief, but Claire's expression didn't change. "Wait, so why would I say no?"

"Well…" she said, staring down as she stirred her tea. "…because I'm helping Duke too."

"What?" I asked, confused again.

"You don't want to work with me, right?" Her voice sounded hurt to say the words and caught me off guard. "I can try and find someone else to take my place! Maybe Popuri—?"

"No, it's okay," I said, shaking my head and throwing my hands up as if that would clear up the misunderstanding. "I think working together is fine—I just don't think I should work _for_ you."

Claire looked at me as if I had spoken another language.

I could feel the heat rising to my face and looked down at my tea before I spoke. "I don't want things to end up like they did in summer again. And I don't see how one day with Duke will do that," I tried to explain and took another drink of the hot tea before I peeked up at her.

"So, I was nervous about asking you this whole time for nothing?" she half-laughed.

"I guess so," I said with an apologetic smile before taking a chance and finishing my tea. It only burned slightly. "But I really do need to get going. One day of work isn't going to pay for everything!" Knowing I had a job lined up for tomorrow was oddly motivating, and I was determined not to make the same mistake I made before.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Claire said as I stood and collected my things.

"Yeah, you will!" I grinned, feeling excited about the job all over again. "See you tomorrow!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you surprised by the job offer? In the games, I always run off to find Cliff right away and offer the job to him, so I had fun writing how this could go differently with Claire's confusion. ;)
> 
> Next week, we're picking grapes!
> 
> P.S. Can you tell I forgot to name Claire's farm at the start of the story? haha


	34. Through the Grapevine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliff and Claire work alongside each other again for the fall wine harvest.

My mind was already hard at work as I prepared for the job ahead of me. One moment I would allow the promise of the day to lift my thoughts to daydreams, and the next I would suddenly anchor them to reality. I wanted to find a way to turn the temporary work at the winery into something long term, but wanting that felt dangerous. It seemed like every time I wanted something, it managed to slip through my fingers.

_I'm not going to make that mistake again_ , I told myself as I managed my stunted optimism. I was tired of being teased and cheated by my own thoughts. So why did I still have the sickening feeling of being made to hope?

Then there was working with Claire, which brought its own slew of daydreams and sudden crashes to earth. A part of me warned to keep a respectful and friendly distance, while a more shameful side of myself delighted at the idea of spending the day together stealing glances and light touches.

_I'm not going to make that mistake again_ , I repeated, finding this unfounded hope just as difficult to wrangle.

I hurried down the inn stairs and my eyes searched for Ann, but she wasn't behind the counter. Instead, Doug was studying a large crate and dolly with Zack.

"I think setting it up over here will work best…" Doug suggested before he heard creaking steps and turned to grin at me.

"Ah, Cliff! Morning!"

"Hey, Doug, Zack. What's that?"

"A surprise for tonight. Are you heading to Duke's?"

I nodded, knowing Ann must have told him about the job. I scanned the dining room for her. It felt wrong to leave without saying something, a thought I acknowledged with a pang of guilt.

"Ann's in the kitchen," Doug told me with a knowing smile.

With a quick thank-you, I ducked into the kitchen to find Ann prepping for lunch. The room smelled like freshly cut cucumbers, and I felt a momentary wish to stay there all day.

"Are you going to say something or are you waiting for food?" she teased over the staccato rhythm of her knife against the cutting board.

"I've already eaten," I lied. "I'm heading out, but I'll see you tonight…if everything goes well"

"It will!" she declared with the same positivity she radiated when I told her about the job the night before. "And you're going to tell me all about it over pizza!"

"I can't wait," I said, my eyes on the food.

The morning was comfortable with the kind of weather that made a person seize the last opportunity of the year to open his windows. It was a short walk to Aja Winery, and I found myself examining it in the sunlight more closely than I had in the past. It had the same brick and ochre stone exterior like the other buildings of North Mineral Town. Ivy climbed up its walls and framed the shutter-accented windows. Before I could admire the vineyard, the winery door swung open and Manna charged out to greet me, Claire following behind her.

"Good morning! It looks like we have everyone here now, and on time too! Very good! Do you have anything to put in the store before you begin? Claire already dropped off her rucksack. No? Great! The grape harvest is one of my favorite yearly traditions, and I was so worried it would only be Duke and me this time! You would not _believe_ how much coaxing I had to do just to get him to acknowledge we needed help. I'm amazed I managed at all! We had such a row; you should have seen it!"

Claire waved at me from behind Manna and I felt myself smile back instinctively.

"What are you telling them about me?" Duke called in a raspy voice as he sauntered over from the vineyard. He looked like a different person without his vest, bowtie, and pomade.

"Only that you are incorrigibly bull-headed."

Duke let out a loud laugh. "And here I thought it was something bad."

"I wasn't paying you a compliment."

"Which is exactly why I won't pay any mind to it."

"Why would you? You don't pay anything!"

"This again? Manna! I told you, Jeff added an extra zero!"

"Good morning," Claire whispered to me. I hadn't noticed how we had inched closer as the couple continued to argue. She looked fresh in the morning, wearing a clean set of her usual working uniform that'd I come to appreciate so much. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun. I already found myself transfixed by a missed strand of hair falling along her neck and managed to look away, feeling guilty and annoyed our time apart had not done enough to cure my staring.

"This bodes well for the day," she murmured.

"It'll be fine as long as they pay _us_ ," I chuckled. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting long?"

"It feels longer than it's been. Manna is _especially_ excited today."

"…nearly collapsed when Sasha said '5,000G'! Can you imagine if—?" Manna continued without stopping to breathe.

"Can't we fight about this after the harvest? Claire and Cliff aren't here to enjoy the show!" Duke interrupted, throwing his hands out in exasperation.

Manna's large dark eyes grew wider as she remembered our presence.

"Oh, right," she breathed as she smoothed her skirts and flashed a welcoming smile towards us. "Well then, do a good job, now! I'll join you after lunch!"

With a final glare at her husband, Manna returned inside.

"I'd apologize if I was sorry for that," Duke grinned at us. "Right this way, kids."

Claire and I followed Duke between lines of vine-loaded trellises. It was impossible not to admire the fertile and bright vineyard. Sundrenched grape clusters hung heavy from the open canopy of green and red leaves.

"Each of you, take a basket and hand pruner. Cut from the top of the bunch's stem," he instructed us as he gently handled a cluster of purple grapes and snipped it free of the vine. He mindfully placed the fruit in his basket. "Be careful and avoid any leaves or debris with the grapes," he added, picking out a red leaf.

"Are they all ready to be picked?" Claire asked.

"Most are. Timing is everything with a grape harvest. Pick early and your wine's too bitter and undeveloped. Pick late and it's too sweet and unstructured. You need the right bittersweet balance. Manna and I already harvested our white varieties. Unfortunately, I held on too long to some of the more sun-exposed vines," he said, his tone souring as he pointed out a collection of shriveled grapes. "They're too far gone now," he spat.

"These are what I'm looking for," he practically sang when he spotted and freed a healthy bunch. The grapes glowed red as sunlight seeped through their skin. "Here, feel and taste it."

Duke gave us each a grape before dropping a few into his mouth.

"They look so small, like blueberries," Claire wondered as she rolled one between her gloved fingers.

"With your crops, it's all about increasing yield, right? Well, with my craft, less is more. A smaller grape packs a bigger punch! More concentrated juices, you know?"

"No wonder they tasted so good," I laughed softly.

"What?" Claire looked from her grape to me.

"Ah," I said, regretting I said anything, but already committed. "M-my dad would take me and my sister to a nearby vineyard a lot. She and I would steal grapes while he was in the store," I smiled at the memory, but my stomach turned.

"You would have been banned if you tried that there!" Duke declared with a toothy grin.

Not wanting to speak, especially around Duke, I bit into the small berry. The sugary grape burst against my tongue.

_I wish I could bring some home for Ann._

"I didn't know you had a criminal record," Claire joked as she tossed her grape into her mouth and bit down. Suddenly, the color drained from her face and she covered her mouth. Before Duke or I could speak, she spit the half-chewed grape back out into her hand. "What is that?!" she cried out in horror as she stared at the small dark masses. In one panicked motion, she shook them from her palm and bent forward to spit onto the ground.

"Those aren't table grapes, city girl!" Duke erupted before bursting into a belly laugh.

"Are you okay?" I asked over the sound of Duke's roars. I gave her a reassuring pat on the back as I tried to bite back my laughter. "They were just seeds."

Claire let out a moan of relief. "Oh, thank the Goddess! I thought it was a bug!"

"Thanks for the laugh, but it's time to get to work!" Duke chortled before picking up his basket and beginning to clip grape bunches off the vines behind us.

"You heard the man!" Claire said with an embarrassed giggle as she gathered her tools.

I nodded, my shoulders shaking from my half-stifled laughter.

"Stop laughing at me," she ordered as she continued to laugh at herself.

I brought my hand to cover my smile. "I'm not…laughing," I assured her, my voice strained from the effort to keep it level.

"I can see it in your eyes!"

"You should be paying attention to your work," I said in a muffled giggle, trying to refocus myself and listen to my own advice. "No slacking off."

"Since when have I done that?" she demanded, heading to the other side of the trellis.

A few residual laughs escaped my lips as I began to harvest the first of the grapes.

"I still hear you!" Claire called through the leaves.

The sound of our shears and rustling of leaves soon disguised the last of my laughs. The vines gave a satisfying bounce when they were unburdened from the weight of their fruit. As my basket filled, a simple sense of accomplishment grew inside me. It felt so good to be useful again.

"Looking good," Duke gleefully acknowledged as he laid out the emptied contents of our baskets. "Keep this up and I just might get a nap later!"

He looked at me expectantly, and I simply nodded back. Inside I was overwhelmingly relieved I was doing it right.

With each grape bunch I collected, I grew more silent and focused. The baskets filled quicker, yet I was still careful not to bruise the grapes. As more and more grapes were picked from the vine, I could see through the other side.

Glimpses of Claire filtered through the reddening leaves. She was working just as hard. I watched her delicately place a full cluster of grapes into her basket before her blue eyes caught me. She smiled before I averted my eyes back to the job at hand. After freeing another bunch, I was the one who spotted Claire watching me. At being discovered, she laughed and looked down at the basket I was filling before picking up her pace.

Several more times I caught her watching my basket fill, and each time she would begin to work a little faster, sending the leaves of the grapevines shaking. It didn't take long for me to realize what she was doing, and I began to work faster too. A quiet contest steadily grew between us until we were both competing to win.

"I scored the jackpot getting you two to help today," Duke drolled as we rushed past him to empty our baskets again. "Let's hope my luck lasts to the horse races."

Claire and I practically ran through the rows, picking as many grapes as quickly as we could without crushing them in our hands. Each cluster she snatched from the vines pushed me to work harder.

"How many baskets have you done?" Her question sounded shaky between heavy breaths.

"How many have _you_ picked?"

"No, I asked you first."

"Six."

"Ha!"

"How many?" I groaned.

"Six and a _third_."

"Oh, we're doing fractions? In that case, I've done six and a half," I said, proudly showing her my basket under the trellis.

"That's two-fifths at best!"

"Keep staring. It just widens the gap," I teased as I tossed another cluster into my basket.

It was several more baskets later when Manna called out that it was lunchtime. I hadn't realized how much time had passed during our competition. At the announcement, Claire sprinted to empty her basket first.

"I win!"

"Wait, we were racing too?"

"Try to keep up!" she panted.

"I wouldn't recommend that," Duke smirked as he emptied his basket and headed inside, Claire following behind him.

I hesitated in the vineyard, not sure what I should do. I hadn't brought a lunch, but I wasn't sure I could be trusted not to start eating grapes off the vine.

"Are you coming?" Claire called back to me.

"I'm not hungry." It was only a few more hours until I could eat pizza anyway.

"What kind of a host do you think I am?" Duke demanded. "You're not working all day without a bite. Hurry up."

We passed through the shop to Duke and Manna's. Their home was cozy from sunlight and relaxed furnishings, but the kitchen was even brighter. Copper pots hung on the wall and glowed in the natural light, filling the room with warmth. It was obvious the space was well-used and well-loved.

"Let's enjoy the weather while it lasts and eat outside!" Manna smiled as she handed us glasses of water we eagerly gulped down. "Oh, I have a treat for you two! We always celebrate the harvest with homemade grape juice and a fresh table spread. So guess what we're having?"

She began to pull out various fruits, cheeses, crackers, and nuts as she chattered excitedly. "The cheese from Barley's was always Aja's favorite. Duke and I were waiting for her to come home and help this season, but her letter must have gotten lost in the mail. Or maybe ours was lost? Sasha wrote her too, just in case, so it must have been her response! And Duke? Didn't you send her—?"

Duke passed Manna wordlessly, stepping through an open door to a connecting terrace outside. Manna didn't seem to mind as she pulled out a cutting board.

"Claire, would you like to help me? I know you've been practicing your knife skills! Show me what you can do! And Cliff, do you mind bringing the wine outside? I'm sure Duke would love a glass and some good company!"

Claire leaned over to whisper to me. "It sounds like they could use some regular help around here. Maybe if you chat Duke up a bit…?"

"What should I say?" I worried. I didn't want to say the wrong thing and mess up the job I already had again.

"I don't know, that you're motivated to do the job, you work well with others, you're constantly seeking to learn new things—all that phony interview stuff."

"Interview?" I whispered back, my worry increasing.

"It's that bottle on the table, Cliff!" Manna urged.

"Good luck!" Claire whispered before joining Manna.

I tightly gripped the neck of the wine bottle and followed Duke outside. The terrace was ivy-shaded and breezy. The streets ran along one side of it, while the other provided a gorgeous view of the grapevines. Duke was seated at a set outdoor dining table, recklessly tipping his chair back. As I approached the table, he smiled so broadly the corners of his eyes crinkled.

"Ah, _there_ you are!" he said fondly. It was when I was handing him the bottle that I realized he was talking to the wine and not me.

Duke expertly uncorked the bottle and poured red wine into a large decanter near his seat.

"Gotta let it breathe for a bit. Speaking of…" he said before pulling out a slick steel case from his pocket and slipping a cigarette between his smiling lips. He offered the case to me. I silently shook my head. Only the sound of Manna's chatter carried outside.

"Enough about me! Claire, tell me all about how your farm is going! I must say, I've loved how the produce prices at the supermarket have gone down since you arrived! Those shipping fees drove up costs horribly, and half the time the greens would have already started to wilt in the store! Oh, that reminds me…"

Duke snapped his cigarette case shut.

"You're certainly close-mouthed, aren't you?" he noted as he lit his cigarette.

I chose my words carefully. "I…I think sometimes it's best to listen rather than talk."

Duke let out a short "Ha!" that rocked his body. "Manna will be _thrilled_ to know that!"

I gave him a tight smile.

Duke leaned back in his chair again and let out a smokey exhale as he gazed out at his vineyard. Cigarette smoke swirled up to the ivy in the sunlight. "You and Claire are hard workers," he eventually said.

"Thank you," I said, my eyes burning.

"Hard workers are rare these days, at least around this place," he said before taking another drag of his cigarette.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm impressed you and Manna manage a plot this size on your own."

Duke grumbled irritably and breathed smoke. Feeling like I said something wrong, I debated whether I should speak at all.

"You know anything about winemaking?"

I shook my head.

"Hmm," was all Duke said, but he still managed to sound disappointed. It was obvious things weren't going as smoothly as Claire hoped. Remembering the advice Claire gave me, I tried again.

"But I'd be eager to learn. I'm always looking to learn new things…"

My voice trailed off and I stopped myself. The words sounded shallow and empty. It didn't feel like something I would say. With a quiet breath, I decided to take a chance.

"I know about wine-drinking, at least," I joked and raised my empty glass.

"Something we have in common!" Duke laughed and examined the decanter. "Give it a few more minutes and it'll be ready."

"I've tried a few of your wines."

"Oh yeah?" he mumbled before taking another drag. "Manna says you can tell a lot about a person by the wine they drink. Which is your favorite?"

"The pinot noir, I think," I decided, thinking back to the many glasses I'd enjoyed since arriving in town.

"You think?" he challenged, raising his thick eyebrows.

"Pinot noir," I said more confidently.

Duke shrugged. "Too sensitive," he declared with another puff of smoke. "Its grapes are thin-skinned, its roots need to be strong and planted deep, and its vine requires _a lot_ of pruning," he explained. "All in all, it's incredibly difficult to cultivate."

"Well, that makes it even better to drink, doesn't it?" I defended.

Duke's eyes crinkled with another grin. "Of course. If given the proper chance, it can be truly exceptional."

Manna and Claire stepped out onto the terrace with lunch. Claire immediately looked at me for some sort of sign and I gave her a small smile as she set down a beading pitcher of fresh grape juice. Manna, on the other hand, was not smiling.

"Duke, you're smoking?!"

"I'm not inside," he said matter-of-factly.

Manna practically dropped the food on top of the flatware.

"You know that's not the issue. Don't you remember what the doctor said? 'Smoking—'"

"To hell with that doctor," Duke vented before inhaling deeply from his cigarette. I let out a quickly cut-off laugh that caused Duke to flash a smokey grin at me. He was obviously pleased to get a reaction.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean that, Claire. Duke is so hopelessly stubborn."

"Yes, I remember hearing something about that earlier," Claire teased.

"I do as I please," Duke asserted as he reached for the decanter.

"Would you _please_ put out that cigarette then?"

"The smoke keeps the flies away!" he protested as he filled his glass.

"Duke…!"

"As you wish." Duke set down the decanter to take a ridiculously long inhale that sent the end of his cigarette glowing closer to his lips. Manna grabbed the cigarette from his fingers and put it out as he slowly let out a stream of smoke, but the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile.

"Why Manna puts up with me, I don't know," Duke said as he wrapped his arms around Manna's waist and pulled her down onto his armrest.

"That makes two of us," Manna giggled.

I looked over at Claire, who seemed just as lost as I was by the sudden shift in their mood. I couldn't resist staring at the platter of food lying untouched on the table. _Would it be rude to—?_

"Cliff here says pinot noir is his favorite wine. What do you have to say about that?" Duke asked before filling my glass.

Manna's large dark eyes focused on mine. "You're dedicated, romantic, and moody."

Claire let out a laugh.

"I don't know about _that_ ," I said, feeling my face warm as I took a drink.

"What about you, Claire?" Duke asked.

"Oh, I usually just drink whatever someone else suggests."

"You don't have a favorite?"

"I'm not sure…"

"You bought that one dessert wine," I reminded Claire.

"That's because it was the cheapest bottle."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Duke said as he slowly shook his head.

"Well, I could try and work backward!" Manna announced. "Hmmm…" she said as she studied Claire. "So, you're someone who is open to new things and likes to focus on the here and now?"

"That's a nice way of saying indecisive and cheap!" Claire laughed.

"Wait here then!"

Manna jumped to her feet and bustled into the house. When she returned, she poured a fizzing white wine into Claire's glass.

"I went with something light-bodied and fresh—prosecco," she explained as we watched Claire take a drink. "What do you think?"

Claire's neck tensed as she forced herself to swallow it. "It's good," she said in an awkwardly high pitch. "…but I don't think it's for me."

"Then maybe it's time to work on yourself until you become the wine you want to drink?" Manna teased her.

"Manna, leave the girl alone!" Duke laughed.

"Now what am I going to do with this bottle I opened?"

"I could drink a glass," I offered.

"Oh, I'm sure you could!" Manna winked, making me blush from her insinuation. "But I think I can use it in the kitchen. I have a delicious buttered salmon recipe it could work for. Maybe I'll share it at our next cooking class, Claire! We have too much to drink at the table anyway!"

"No such thing," Duke laughed as he refilled his glass. "Now stop fussing and sit down and eat!"

As we ate, flies buzzed around the table and Duke made a show out of waving them away. I noticed Manna talked less and listened more as lunch progressed. It was as if she had a headful of thoughts she had hoarded and finally released. Instead, she seemed much more interested in encouraging Duke and me to talk. After I finished my wine, I switched to drinking fresh grape juice with Claire. Once we had eaten our fill, Manna collected the empty dishes and carried them back to the kitchen.

"Duke, do we have any dried apricots?" she called after some time.

"I don't know, did you _buy_ any dried apricots?"

"Just help me look!"

With a heavy sigh, Duke hoisted himself out of his seat and joined his wife. Whispered arguing carried from the kitchen, and though I couldn't make out the words, I had a feeling it wasn't about apricots. A sudden laugh from Claire pulled my attention away from the couple.

"What?" I asked when I realized she was staring at me.

"You look like you're wearing lipstick."

"I bet it looks more like I _ate_ lipstick." I held out my tongue to find it stained deep purple. "Does it look good on me?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes, it really pops against your skin tone. What about me?" she asked with overly-pursed purple lips.

"I think strawberries suit you better than grapes, but I like both."

"Strawberries?"

Before I had to explain, a voice from the street rescued me.

"Hi, Claire!"

"Elli!" Claire rushed to meet the nurse at Duke and Manna's fence.

"Trent wanted me to drop this off for you while I was running errands," she said, handing a small bottle of sunscreen to Claire. "You do look a little pink."

"Thanks, Elli. Will you tell him I said thank you?"

Elli smiled and nodded before she waved at me.

"Hi, Cliff! I didn't know you would be working here too! I'm certain the doctor would have sent a bottle for you if he knew."

"It's alright," I called over to her.

"Are you coming to the bar tonight?" Claire abruptly asked Elli.

"No, my grandmother hasn't been doing well lately with these cooler nights; it's best if I look after Stu as much as I can. I already gave Karen a care package from Trent and me this morning. I have a feeling she'll need it tomorrow! Feel free to stop by the clinic in the morning if you're feeling unwell. We usually see a few bad headaches the day after Karen's birthday."

Manna and Duke reemerged from the kitchen without apricots. Manna quickly spotted Elli and called over to her.

"Elli! You look like you could use a break! You know you can't pour from an empty cup!" she cheered, grabbing the decanter. "Pull up a chair and join us!"

"Another time!" she said in time to stop Manna from pouring her a glass. "I need to get back to my errands. And Duke," she said, taking on a playfully scolding tone, "I can smell cigarettes."

"I'll keep trying for you, dear," Duke promised with a smooth smile.

"I suppose it's for the best," Manna pouted as she waved goodbye to Elli. "Our lunch is stretching on too long, and the grapes are waiting!"

Before we returned to the vineyard, Claire added the sunscreen to her rucksack inside. Our grape harvesting was far more relaxed after lunch. Manna and Duke argued and flirted just as much in the vineyard as they did over lunch. It was interesting to see how flushed and young they looked as they worked beside one another.

"He's very handsome," Claire whispered to me through the trellis.

I snorted. "I didn't realize Duke was your type."

"You see it too, don't deny it! Everyone gets like that when they're doing something they love."

"I think I know what you mean," I nodded, thinking of the times I stole glances of her on the farm.

The more we all labored together, the more I wondered if it was easier for me to bond with people I worked with. Wasn't that the relationship I had with my mother towards the end of things? Just working together every day? The thought made my chest ache and I let out a sigh as I clipped at a cluster of grapes.

"You okay?" Claire asked.

"Just a cramp in my hand," I lied and rubbed at my palm. Claire's pale blue eyes watched me closely.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set by the time all the ripened grapes had been harvested and laid out.

"Thanks for helping out. Guess this is the part you've been looking forward to," Duke said as he placed my pay in my hand. I resisted the urge to count it out again in front of him, but Claire didn't.

"Thank you for the work," I said, relieved the day had gone well.

Manna nudged Duke with her elbow.

"Uh," Duke began. "You're welcome…and, uh, look forward to tasting the wine of the grapes you picked."

Manna nudged her husband harder, and he grunted at her, obviously annoyed and reluctant.

"Don't you have something you want to ask?" Manna urged her husband.

Duke let out a defeated sigh. "Cliff, what do you think about working here at Aja Winery full-time?"

"The harvest is over, but winemaking is a year-round job!" Manna beamed.

I felt my mind go blank.

"Cliff?" Claire prompted.

"Really?" I asked cautiously, thinking they may be playing an unfunny joke, but no one was laughing. "You're serious?"

Manna nodded happily. "With Aja gone off to the city, it's awful hard for just Duke and me!"

Duke grumbled at her words, but I barely registered it.

"Thanks, you, uh, you won't regret it," I said, awestruck.

Duke stiffly held out his hand, and I gave him a weak handshake.

"Well, if you two are anything like me, I know you're ready to get to the bar already. Karen told us old-timers to stay away tonight. Go out and celebrate for the both of us," Duke said, a smile returning to his lips.

"But not too hard!" Manna added. "Be here by ten-thirty tomorrow, and we'll get you set up!"

I was still staring in disbelief when Duke and Manna disappeared inside the winery. The moment they closed the door, Claire whirled to face me.

"Cliff! You just landed a job!" she nearly squealed.

"Did I?" I wondered, a slow smile spreading across my lips as I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know…"

"You don't know _what_? You heard them! 'Be here by ten-thirty!'"

"I…I don't know what to say," I said with a breathy laugh. I couldn't collect my dazed thoughts. All I could focus on was the way she was smiling at me.

I reflexively caught Claire's hands before they could wrap around me. Her sudden attempt to hug me stunned me more than the job offer.

"Sorry, I—! Sorry," Claire laughed it off as she freed her arms, and I wasn't sure if I should be proud of or annoyed at myself for stopping her. "Congrats!" she said, slapping the side of my shoulder instead. "Wait until you tell everyone!"

I smiled at the idea and fought the urge to run straight to Carter. I could picture how happy he'd be… Then it dawned on me.

_I have a job_ , I told myself. _I can make money. I can pay my bills. I can buy whatever I want to eat. I can save up to buy my own land._

_I can stay._

The realization gave me the courage to say exactly what I wanted to in the moment.

"This is all thanks to you, Claire," I stressed, hoping she would understand the rush of gratitude and affection I felt towards her.

She flashed my favorite smile at me. "Don't sell yourself short!"

I couldn't stop smiling and ran my hand through my hair again. The entire situation was almost too much to handle. One thing was for sure though—I _was_ ready to celebrate.

"C'mon, let's go to the inn!"

"I need to go get ready first," she said, shaking her head.

"You can get ready at the inn. They have a bathroom."

Claire let out an amused scoff. "You're such a man. I need to change, fix my hair…" she said as untied her hair.

"You look great," I assured her, admiring the way her hair fell into large messy curls.

Claire looked away and smiled. "I do have Karen's present in my rucksack already…"

"So, let's go!"

"Fine," Claire granted. "But if Karen says something, you owe me a drink!"

"I'm buying you a drink anyway!"

"You really need to manage your money better," she laughed.

"I'll start doing that tomorrow," I promised as I took a few steps back towards the inn and gestured for her to come closer.

With a final shake of her head and laugh, Claire followed me to the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing Duke! He and Manna are going to be playing a big part for the rest of the story. PSA: don't smoke, obviously.
> 
> Manna and Duke's interactions were inspired by Durotos' portrayal of the couple in "The Shy Newcomer"!
> 
> I picture Duke and Manna's place as one of those country homes in Provence. It took all the restraint I had not to drop lavender fields or olive groves in Mineral Town, haha. I had a blast writing this picturesque little place. How could Aja leave it?
> 
> I'm not making any promises, but I think I may be able to get at least two chapters out next week since I'll have a break from class. Karen's birthday looks like it's going to be a three-chapter set. There are some moments in it I've been wanting to share and I can't possibly wait three weeks to do it. I've gotten way more into writing this story than I initially anticipated!
> 
> It's party time next chapter, and Cliff is in the mood to let loose.  
> 


	35. Eat, Drink, and Be Merry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen’s birthday celebration begins with music, food, and an unlikely drinking contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I randomly went through five days this week where I despised my story again. Typical novice-fanfic writer doubt and embarrassment. It really slowed me down, so alas, only one chapter this week (and a day late!). But finally sitting down and working on it brought the spark back! Sorry for the wait!

Claire and I were greeted by an unexpected sound when I opened the inn door. Instead of the usual mix of chatter and clinking drinks, lively music filled the dining room. The song was coming from something large against the wall that Karen and Popuri were struggling for control over. Their excited bouncing blocked my view.

"I'm picking the next song!" Karen happily yelled to Popuri over the beat of the music.

"You already picked two!"

"It's my birthday! I should pick twenty-four!"

I led the way to the table where Gray, Mary, and Rick were seated and watching the bickering unfold with amused faces. A stack of presents formed a centerpiece to the table. I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw how many of the glittering bags were tall enough to hide bottles. Claire added her small, wrapped gift to the table as Gray gave us a short wave.

"I don't know who's going to hate that thing more—me or Gramps," he drawled.

"I could see Saibara grooving to a few oldies," Rick grinned. "Even you have been tapping your fingers to the beat."

Gray silently slid his hand off the table.

"Hey!" an excited voice rang over the music. I looked up to see Ann bounding around the bar to greet us.

"You made it!" she cheered. "How'd the job go today?"

"Great," I said with a beaming smile towards Claire. "We're ready to celebrate!"

"Cliff! Claire!" Karen shouted over to us. "Did you see what Doug got me?"

She stepped aside to elaborately show off a jukebox.

"Dad got it for the _bar_ ," Ann corrected, "But it's on freeplay for tonight!"

"Where is Doug?" Claire asked.

"He's at Basil's for the night," Ann explained with a glance towards me. "…He left me in charge."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking!" Ann said the moment my expression changed. "It's not going to be like last time!"

"I didn't say anything!" I laughed, and Ann gave my arm a playful smack.

Claire smiled and looked between us. "What happened last time?"

"Nothing," Ann immediately insisted, clearly embarrassed based on how pink she was turning. "Who wants a drink?!" Ann yelled out to the dining room.

Karen immediately rushed over to the table with Popuri. "Can I make the drinks?"

"That's not what an open bar means," Ann teased.

"An open bar?" Gray smirked at Karen. "How much did that cost you?"

"Gray!" Mary blushed at her boyfriend's question.

"It's going to be worth every cent when I get you to dance!" Karen joked as she took Gray's hands and attempted to lift him to his feet. He stayed squarely planted in his chair.

"I'm afraid Gray doesn't dance," Mary explained with an apologetic smile.

Karen winked at Mary. "Maybe not _sober_. As for you, I'm going to get you to ditch the manners tonight. You're so…repressed!"

"I-I think you might be mistaken," Mary blushed and looked down.

"Do you have secret plans for us all?" Popuri giggled.

"They're hardly secret!" Karen laughed. "So come on, Ann! Let me make something!"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think my dad wants you making anything tonight."

"Hey, I'm a much better bartender than chef!" Karen argued. When she saw her friend wasn't budging, she tried a more sentimental tactic. "Ann, please? It's my birthday…"

Ann sighed. "One round and that's it."

"Score! I better make this count!"

"I'll have a—" Gray began, but Karen hurried off without taking orders.

"I better watch her…" Ann worried before chasing Karen behind the bar.

Claire and I pulled up chairs to the table and sat next to one another.

"The chickens were on their best behavior today," Popuri reported to Claire as she sat on the other side of her. "Look!" she said, eagerly showing her arms. "No scratches!"

Claire grinned. "Thanks for helping out. You really have a way with them."

"Is that what you were doing today?" Rick interrupted and gave his sister an accusatory stare. "You were supposed to help Ma in the store."

"She said she didn't need the help," Popuri shrugged.

"She always says that!"

"Well, I listened to her! Maybe you should give that a try sometime?"

"Are _you_ seriously lecturing _me_ on listening?"

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble," Claire awkwardly interjected.

"Don't apologize!" Popuri ordered her friend before turning to face Rick again.

"Sorry, Claire. I didn't mean to drag you into this," Rick admitted as he adjusted his glasses.

"You're dragging us all into it," Gray bluntly said.

"Gray…" Mary cautioned as she rested her hand on his arm.

"I'm just saying, at least wait until we've had something to drink."

As if on cue, Karen and Ann carried glasses of iced drinks to the table.

"Here we go!" Ann sang over clinking ice as she set the glasses on the table. Rick was the first to reach for a glass. Drinks were passed around, and I stared down at the dark and strange concoction in front of me.

"Are you old enough to drink?" Claire asked Popuri suspiciously.

"That's such a city thing to say," Popuri casually dismissed before nervously staring down at her drink.

"It's my special birthday cocktail!" Karen proudly explained. "I mixed all my favorites!"

Ann smiled and pressed her lips together as she took the empty chair beside me.

"Shouldn't we toast?" Mary suggested as she warily eyed her drink.

"Drink!" Karen ordered the table.

With quiet resignation, everyone raised their glass and took a sip. What tasted like pure alcohol coated and burned my mouth. Faces twisted and puckered around the table, except for Mary. She brought her fingertips to her mouth in the only gesture that betrayed her composure. A strangled cough escaped from Popuri, prompting Claire to slap her on the back.

"It's…strong," Gray said in a strained voice.

"Thank you!" Karen beamed before raising her glass again.

I carefully set my drink down. The last thing I wanted was to lose control tonight, especially around Claire. I knew my confession last summer was at least partly booze-fueled.

 _I'll be more careful_ , I reassured myself. _I'll—_

But Karen interrupted my thoughts.

"It's so rare to have everyone together to share a drink!"

"Not _every_ one," Popuri corrected her. I caught Rick roll his eyes behind his glasses before Popuri wrapped her arm around Claire in solidarity.

Karen shrugged. "Everyone who's going to show up."

Claire squirmed out from under Popuri's arm to take another drink.

"More food for us!" Ann giggled as she hopped to her feet and sent her chair scraping back against the floor. "I'll be right back with the pizza!"

"That means it's time for presents!" Karen decided. She abruptly lifted a square box and read the tag. "From Rick?" she smiled with surprise. "This better not be boiled eggs again."

"They're s _pa_ -boiled eggs, and they're a perfectly acceptable gift. Just ask Ann."

"Don't get me wrong, they're tasty, but I'd rather just have the spa."

"I figured you'd say that," Rick said before Karen let out a gasp and pulled out a small collection of lotions and facial packs.

"Rick!" she laughed. "Now you just need to take me to the hot springs!"

"I'll be sure to leave the eggs at home," he teased before kissing her.

Popuri cringed and shuddered. "This is why I never come here," she groaned before swallowing another drink.

"They're not normally this bad," I apologized with a sheepish laugh.

Ann breezed over to the table with a giant tray balancing against her shoulder. Pizzas, popcorn, and baskets of fries soon added to the clutter on the table and hungry hands reached to stake their claim.

"This is so good, Ann!" Claire moaned after she bit into a slice of pizza. "I'm going to eat way too much of this tonight!"

Ann seemed to light up from the inside at the compliment. "Thank you! But if you're serious about eating a lot, you should try this."

Claire's eyes widened when Ann laid a slice of pizza on top of another and filled her mouth with a giant bite. "That's…very efficient."

"Ann's a great multitasker," I chuckled.

Ann's next words to Claire were muffled with pizza, but they sounded close to "You try!"

Claire grabbed an extra slice without hesitation and layered the slices against each other. With a friendly tip of her pizza towards Ann, she took a large bite. Ann and I laughed as we watched Claire nod along as she struggled to chew.

"Okay, that's inspired," Claire laughed when she finally finished.

"If you think this is good, wait until I show you what I can do with cake. And pie. And cookies!"

"I can only imagine!" Claire giggled as she took a smaller bite of her stacked pizza.

"It's a shame Karen doesn't like sweets. I could teach you so much!"

"Don't pretend like you don't have cake in the kitchen right now," I teased.

"Not any I want to share!"

As everyone enjoyed the food and drinks, Karen continued to tear into the gifts, revealing bottles of wild grape wine and donning each piece of jewelry she unwrapped until the jingling of bracelets and necklaces added to the music around us. I caught Claire gazing at the jukebox against the wall a few times as it alternated between the songs Karen and Popuri had chosen.

"Are you thinking about picking a song?"

She nodded and stood up. "Want to help?"

"Sure, though I don't know how much of a help I'll actually be," I chuckled before taking another drink.

"Bring it with you," Claire suggested as she pointed to my glass.

Claire and I slowly walked to the jukebox, drinks in hand. With each step nearer, music boomed louder in my head until I couldn't hear anything else. We peered through the display case and Claire pressed the buttons, sending the song lists flipping past us. The titles were largely unfamiliar but sounded like a bizarre mix of pop songs, country, and oldies.

"I wish I had some music at home! It's so quiet!" Claire yelled over the jukebox.

"You should come here! Even before this thing got here, it was never quiet! Ask Gray!"

"What?" she shouted even louder.

I simplified my sentence. "Just come here!" Something about yelling it out loud felt satisfying.

Claire grinned up at me, her face illuminated by the colorful light from the jukebox. "I'd like that!"

I turned away from her smile and took a drink, letting the chilled alcohol refocus my attention to the song lists. Claire suddenly pointed to a title through the glass and cheered something unintelligible.

"What?"

"Lanna!" I thought she yelled before adding the song to the lineup. Instead of turning back to the table, Claire walked over to the bar and gestured for me to join her.

"Lanna?" I repeated, relieved we had enough distance between us and the jukebox to speak normally.

"She's a singer. You have to give her song a listen. She's part of the reason I'm here!"

"Does she write songs _and_ misleading ads?" I joked as we settled comfortably against the bar railing.

Claire playfully rolled her eyes and sipped at her drink.

"Then how does she factor into this?"

"It's a strange story. She had this one great single a few years back—it was everywhere! I bet even you would recognize it if you heard it," Claire gently teased. "But after that, she disappeared off the map. Magazines were saying she ran off with a foreign prince, or that she went overboard at a yacht party, or that she was actually a hologram the entire time!"

I laughed. "So, what actually happened?"

"She moved to a little farming community in the Sunshine Islands after the pressure of performing got too much for her. Eventually, the paparazzi got tired of photographing her fishing and left her alone," Claire said, before staring into her drink. "I don't know…her story always stuck with me for some reason."

"You relate to her," I nodded.

"I'm no pop star!" Claire hastily laughed. "But…that stupid job." She shook her head and took another drink. "It took too long to admit to myself it was just another attempt to make my parents proud. I was supposed to be so proud of it too—I acted like I was for a long time! It's still hard to turn off that side of myself. Even though I was doing well, I was just waiting for every workday to end, despite knowing that even when it did, I'd be doing the same soul-sucking things for the next day and the day after that for the rest of my life."

I nodded, well too familiar with that feeling of being trapped. Part of me wanted to ask her about her family, and another feared she'd start asking me the same questions. I took a drink instead.

"Sorry, this probably isn't the best story to share right after you got hired!"

"That's not it. I like hearing more about you."

Claire grinned. "Well, it was after all that when I saw the ad that led me here. If Lanna hadn't done it first and inspired me, who knows what would have happened?" she shrugged. "Now there's probably some old coworkers of mine that tell _my_ strange story."

"You like that idea, don't you?"

Claire shared a guilty smile and nodded. "I hope they've exaggerated it too. I wouldn't mind if they thought I was living in a palace somewhere!"

I laughed and watched Claire sip at her cocktail. But something about the pop star's story was bothering me. It didn't take Claire long to realize there was something on my mind.

"What is it?"

"I don't know…shouldn't Lanna have stuck it out? She probably had a lot of people who depended on her…" I mumbled. "Doesn't it seem like she was just…running away?" I said carefully before chasing down my own guilt with another drink.

Claire played with the rim of her glass as she mulled over my question. "Maybe she was. Maybe _I_ was. But I think I was really running away from things by putting on an act. Maybe Lanna felt the same way?"

I thought about her words and wished they would apply to me too. I knew they didn't.

"Would you ever want Lanna to come back and make another song?" I wondered, determined not to let my thoughts ruin the mood.

"I'm not sure. I just want her to be happy, whatever she does," Claire smiled before raising her glass towards me. "To Lanna!"

"To Lanna," I smiled, and our glasses made music against each other.

Claire emptied her glass. "You know, this doesn't taste so bad once you get used to it!"

"I can hardly taste it at all anymore," I admitted as I looked at my nearly empty glass. I had drunk it faster than I intended.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ann asked as she rounded the bar.

"Karen's mixology skills," Claire smiled.

"She's switching to something simpler now," Ann assured us as she grabbed two shot glasses. "Do you guys want anything else to drink?"

"Honestly, I kind of want another Karen cocktail," Claire giggled before turning to me. "I'll get one if you get one."

"Okay, but it'll be my last," I promised myself.

"I'll do my best imitation," Ann smiled before setting a bottle of whiskey on the bar. "Do you mind taking these to Karen?" she asked Claire. "She's trying to get Gray to have a drinking contest with her."

"What? Okay, I need to see this!" Claire laughed before grabbing the shot glasses and hurrying to the table. "C'mon!" she called back to me. I grabbed the whiskey bottle and hurried towards the crowd. Karen let out a cheer as Claire and I set the shot glasses and bottle next to her empty glass.

"You may be able to handle my cocktails, but no one beats me in a drinking contest!" Karen laughed as she poured the first two shots and pushed one towards Gray.

"No one is trying to beat you," Gray grumbled, stubbornly refusing the shot.

"I thought you'd appreciate some friendly competition!" Karen pouted. "You must know you won't win."

"I just don't see the point in getting wasted," he claimed as he folded his arms, but Karen must have seen the way his jaw clenched at her goading.

"What is it that Saibara is always saying again?" Karen asked Rick with a mischievous glint in her green eyes. He picked up on her tone instantly.

"I think it's something like 'Cowards fail before they try,'" Rick smirked. "Right, Gray?"

Gray bristled and seized his shot glass. Before he could bring it to his lips, Mary stopped him with a gentle touch on his arm.

"I'll play," she announced to Karen, and Gray's anger changed into surprise.

Karen's eyes shined with excitement. "Are you sure you're up for this? I wouldn't want you to go home sick."

"I admit you can drink more than me, but can you drink _faster_ than me? I bet I can finish three full glasses of wine before you can finish three shots."

"Are you serious?" Karen asked, and Mary gave her a polite nod. Karen mulled over Mary's offer skeptically. "Basil _is_ always going on about how you can really put away wine…"

Rick shook his head. "I bet she's just going to grab your drink and run away with it."

"I can't touch your glasses and you can't touch mine," Mary explained to Karen with a demure smile. "Obviously, no one else can either."

"Deal!" Karen sang before calling to Ann. "Can we get another shot glass and three glasses of…"

"Merlot, please," Mary ordered with a reassuring smile to Gray.

"Alright, give me a sec," Ann sighed from behind the bar.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Claire asked Popuri.

"You have seen Karen drink, right? Doesn't matter if it's the number of drinks or speed—she's got this in the bag."

"I don't know," I murmured to the two of them. "Mary has something up her sleeve. I think she'll win."

"Are you willing to take a bet?" Claire smiled.

"Depends. What are we betting?"

"How about if Karen wins, you have to have a third Karen cocktail, and if Mary wins…" she said, inviting me to finish her sentence.

"If Mary wins, you have to dance," I blurted out and felt my face warm. I took a cool drink.

"Deal," she laughed. "But joke's on you—I was planning on dancing anyway!"

Ann carried over a tray full of drinks. Beer bottles, shot glasses, and glasses of wine were passed around the table as Claire and I received our mystery cocktails. Popuri began to twist at the bottlecap of her beer before Rick took it and easily sent it bouncing across the table with a bottle opener.

"I could have done that!" Popuri huffed as she rubbed her hand, but Rick didn't bother to respond.

Mary carefully arranged her wine glasses in straight line. "Ready?" she asked Karen as she delicately lifted her first glass.

"May the fastest woman win!" Karen teased as she raised her shot of whiskey.

"On the count of three!" Popuri called out, gesturing for the rest of us to join her counting while Mary and Karen locked eyes.

"One, two, three!"

Karen threw back her shot as Mary began gulping down her wine at a surprisingly fast rate. The first emptied shot glass hit the table with a resounding smack. Karen whooped before smacking her leg and reaching for her second shot while Mary was still halfway through her first glass of wine.

"Hurry!" Gray urged, and I recognized the competitive fire in his eyes. But even though Mary was nearly drowning in wine, I couldn't see how she had a chance of catching up to her challenger.

Karen had already poured her second shot down her throat by the time Mary finished her first glass. The second emptied shot glass smacked down hard against the table and Karen reached for her final shot. But before Karen's fingertips touched the glass, Mary placed her emptied wineglass upside down on the table, trapping Karen's last shot in a makeshift bell jar.

Karen froze as Mary grabbed her second glass of wine and took a long, leisurely sip.

"Oh, c'mon!" Rick cried out as realization dawned over the table.

"Game over!" Gray taunted and squeezed his arm around Mary's shoulders.

Claire turned to me and shrugged. "Looks like that's your last Karen cocktail. And I was looking forward to seeing you drunk!"

Karen gave a loud, delighted laugh, and jumped up with her hands in surrender. "You got me!"

Ann caught Karen's chair before it fell back against the floor. "You better eat some more pizza," she instructed as she righted the chair.

"Gladly!" Karen laughed and snatched a slice to bite into.

The song on the jukebox ended, and a moment later, an upbeat pop song played out from its speakers. At the sound of the singer's high, girlish voice, Popuri let out an excited shriek.

"I love Lanna!" Popuri proclaimed with a huge smile. "Claire, you put this on, didn't you?"

"Guilty."

Karen dropped her pizza back down onto her plate. "How are we not dancing?" she demanded before jumping to her feet yet again. "Everybody up!"

"Looks like it's already time for me to honor our bet," Claire said as she stood to join Karen and Popuri. I swallowed another drink in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does Doug run a bar without music? That's not allowed in my fanfic. Since all media in the game is dated (record players, newspapers, etc), I decided to go with an appropriately dated jukebox. It goes without saying (but I'm going to say it anyway) that I listened to a lot of loud music while writing this chapter.
> 
> Do you understand how tempted I was to make Ann shotgun a pizza like Liz Lemon in this chapter?  
> 
> 
> Mary's drinking contest strategy is a classic trick that will likely start fights if you're not playing against friends, haha.
> 
> This chapter may have been a little slow, but I wanted to set up hints of different kinds of tension between our eight(!) characters while they're still mainly sober. 😉 This chapter was actually supposed to be combined with the next chapter but went a little too long. Karen's party is going to be four chapters long now! Oof. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story, and I welcome all feedback!


	36. Dance to a Different Tune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some partygoers decide to dance while others prefer to watch. Cliff has something to tell Ann.

Karen, Popuri, and Claire easily launched into a playful dance to Lanna's song. Despite her orders, Karen seemed unaware that no one else followed after them. Rather, the three were quickly wrapped up in the music. Popuri didn't even set her beer down before she started bouncing to the song and alternating between dancing partners.

"I forgot how annoying this song was!" Ann laughed, but I noticed she was swaying her shoulders and bouncing her knees.

"Are you going to join them?" I asked.

"Maybe later!"

"I'm just happy Popuri's having a good time," Rick said before taking a drink. "I was worried about her when that guy left."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Ann shrugged before shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Hey, give me some of that," Gray demanded with an outstretched hand. Mary didn't bother to correct his manners as she sipped at her wine.

Ann flippantly tossed a piece of popcorn at Gray and let out an impressed "Oh!" when he caught it on his tongue.

"Don't look so surprised," he scoffed. "I once caught twenty-seven pieces in a row."

"Big deal—I can eat twenty-seven pieces at once!" Ann laughed before she began rapid-firing popcorn at him. Several pieces bounced off the brim of his cap and fell to the table and floor. "So much for catching them!"

"Bad throws!" Gray retorted as he pulled his cap off. He threw his head back and Mary tossed a kernel into the air. It arced gracefully into Gray's mouth. "See?" he said as crunched down on the popcorn.

"Whatever!" Ann laughed before a handful of popcorn rained down over the couple.

"You're the one who has to clean it up," Gray shrugged as he threw a kernel back at Ann. Before long, popcorn was being pelted across the table in all directions. Rick and I were caught in the crossfire and joined the fight ourselves.

"Stop, they're going down my overalls!" Ann cried out in laughter after the four of us threw popcorn at her at once. She countered, sending kernels sticking in Mary's hair, floating in my drink, and bouncing off Rick's glasses. I fished the popcorn from my glass before taking another drink of my dark cocktail.

A squeal coming from the dance floor revealed we weren't the only ones making a mess. Popuri's beer foamed and overflowed onto the floor, which caused all three of the girls to jump back and laugh at the mess. The spill didn't slow them down, however. Instead, Popuri set her drink on the jukebox, wiped her hands on her red skirt, and launched herself at Claire. The girls laughed and stumbled together as Popuri pulled her friend into an off-balance spin.

I quietly laughed against the cool rim of my glass and watched Claire dance. She smiled widely at her partners and laughed as she twisted and bounced around them. Each simple motion set her hair fanning around her and shining under the bar lights. Her fun, distant dance was more endearing than enticing, and yet I couldn't look away.

My eyes stayed on Claire, but my thoughts wandered to the dances we had shared in summer. As she playfully spun, I recalled flowing skirts, laughter against my shoulder, and flowers in her hair. Without warning, the dull and steady heartache I'd nearly learned to ignore sharpened to a point.

My hands felt empty despite growing cold from my drink.

 _Knock it off,_ I warned myself. _It doesn't do any good to get this way_.

Determined to ignore the feeling, I took another cold drink. Just as I was about to return my attention to the lively chatter around me, Claire's eyes met mine. I felt a rush of excitement at being caught staring and Claire's grin softened as she kept dancing to Lanna's song.

Neither of us dropped our eyes.

Her movements relaxed so delicately I knew I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't already watching her so intently. Even then, I wasn't sure if I had imagined it or not, but I was too lost in the moment to try and convince myself I was wrong. She continued to subtly curve her body with the music, her hair shimmering and flowing around her.

I knew I should look away, but why wasn't she looking away either?

 _What are you thinking?_ I wanted to ask her as I stared back at her and felt my face growing hot. It was an earnest question with a hint of incredulity. Surely, she had to know what she was doing, right?

But I didn't brood on the situation much longer. Maybe it was the alcohol lowering my guard, but my imagination began to take over my thoughts. I had been following her around all night, but now all I wanted was for her to dance over to _me,_ holding her eyes on me the entire way.

"I see you, Cliff!" Karen laughed.

I felt my attention snap from my hazy daydream and the song ended. I looked away from Claire to see everyone looking at me in confusion as Karen playfully danced towards the table.

"You were watching me!" she teased. "Are you secretly in love with me?"

I felt my face burn even hotter as faster music filled the dining room. I panicked, looking at Karen and the group seated around me.

"I wasn't—!" I stammered, nearly spilling my forgotten drink in my hands. Rick raised an eyebrow.

"You think everyone is in love with you when you're drunk!" Ann laughed and rolled her eyes before she leaned in to whisper in my ear. "She likes trying to make Rick jealous!"

"I'm not _drunk_ , not really," Karen claimed before grabbing my arm. "C'mon, let's dance."

"Karen—!"

"It'll be my birthday present!" she urged, saying the exact right thing to guilt me into it.

"I've never seen you dance before," Ann shared and Karen smirked at me.

"C'mon, Cliff!" she insisted as she tried to pull me out of my chair.

My eyes flickered over to Claire again. After another gulp of my drink, I licked the tasteless alcohol from my buzzing lips and found myself surprisingly light as I joined Karen.

"That's the spirit!" she cheered and led me closer to where Claire and Popuri danced together. The music grew louder and the air grew warmer as Karen pulled me closer to the jukebox and gradually slipped into an effortless dance to the rhythm of the new song. I had no idea what to do, but Karen didn't seem to mind showing me.

"Loosen up!" she yelled as she raised my hand over her head and did an alluring turn under it. "Everything's going to be okay!"

Gray let out a mock wolf whistle, taunting us from the table as Karen tried to ease me into her dance. I glanced over to find Ann grinning broadly as she watched me. A blend of relief and disappointment swept through me when I saw that Rick didn't appear jealous in the slightest.

I couldn't help but laugh at how foolish I was as I tried moving with Karen. Unlike the last time I had danced, there weren't any steps to guide me through the music. Feeling lost, I found my eyes searching for Claire's again, and quickly found them. She flashed me a bright smile as we each danced with our partners.

"There you go!" Karen laughed. "Let that drink work its magic!"

Everything felt strangely smooth as I danced with Karen and stole glances at Claire. I was hopelessly aware of how close she was on the improvised dancefloor. As much as I wanted to completely relax, the maddening hope that we would bump into one another was one strain of tension I couldn't let go of.

The song ended far too quickly and was followed by a slower, calmer tune. Karen gave me an appreciative slap on the shoulder.

"Thanks for the dance! You know, you're a nice, slightly underwhelming guy."

"Thank you?" I was unsure if that was a compliment or not.

"Okay Ann, your turn!" Karen shouted to the table, and Ann jumped out of her seat.

"Somehow I knew you'd pick me next!" Ann laughed as rushed to her friend and put an arm around Karen's waist. I turned to sit back down and felt a sudden jerk as Karen caught the sleeve of my tunic.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked as she pushed Ann my way.

Ann and I realized that Karen wasn't picking her next partner, but mine.

"What? No! I don't do…this kind of stuff!" Ann protested.

"What are you talking about? You were so excited to dance just a second ago!"

"Karen, I told you…!" Ann said with a meaningful stare.

"We don't need to dance if you don't want to," I said, slightly embarrassed the idea was so contentious.

"No, that's not it," Ann sheepishly explained.

"See? It's fine! Now get to it before the song ends!" Karen demanded before summoning Rick over to dance with her.

Ann and I stepped closer together and I could smell a faint trace of citrus—Ann was wearing perfume. I tried to put my hand around her waist, but our hands knocked together. She had been trying to do the same to me.

"Sorry," she said before she lightly rested her hand on my shoulder instead. "Karen always makes me be the guy," she nervously laughed.

"It's okay," I chuckled and pulled her a small step closer by her waist. Ann stiffened at the contact. It was strange to feel her so unusually tense.

"You sure you want to dance?" I confirmed.

"Yeah," she nodded, though she kept her face turned away from mine.

I followed her gaze to see Karen on her tiptoes, her arms stretched around Rick's neck as they danced together with no distance between them. I quickly looked away, not quite able to look Ann in the eyes either. I had no idea _where_ to look. I glanced over at Mary and Gray at the table, half-expecting Gray to be laughing at me. Instead, the couple was too focused on each other to mind the rest of us. Over Ann's shoulder, I saw Popuri and Claire picking out songs on the jukebox. I hoped the next song they picked wasn't so slow—I missed the freedom of a faster rhythm.

I wondered if Ann felt the same way. She was surprisingly still under my touch, like she was trapped in my arms. The thought sent a flicker of guilt through me. Karen had put me at ease—shouldn't I do the same for Ann? But there was no way for us to be comfortable with just the slow music to listen to.

"Hey, I have something to tell you," I began, a smile spreading on my face before I told her the good news.

"Yeah?" Ann said again as if it were the only word she could manage.

I had barely let the news of my new job escape my lips before Ann crashed into me with enough force to nearly knock me backward. Her arms squeezed tightly around my neck.

"A-Ann!" I managed to say in a strangled voice. She loosened her hold and beamed up at me, her cheeks flushed and her eyes shining. I felt myself smiling back at her, relieved that my words had done the trick. The excitement in her eyes momentarily softened as she looked up at me.

"What is it?" I wondered.

Ann just shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just so happy!" she explained before leaping into another crushing hug. I laughed and hugged her back, feeling that wave of happiness again. It was as if Ann was expressing it for me. Over Ann's shoulder, Claire smiled at me before darting her eyes back to the song lists. Ann abruptly pushed away from me and gave me a scolding look that couldn't mask her delight.

"Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"This is Karen's party, not mine," I admitted, embarrassed.

"She has a birthday every year!" Ann dismissed with another cheerful shove. "This is great! And you're so close to the inn too! Oh!" she gasped and covered her mouth but her hands couldn't hide the smile in her eyes. "I can probably yell at you from the window!"

"Please don't."

"Oh, I'm going to!" she vowed as she took my hands in hers and began to bounce too fast for the slow beat of the song. "This is _so_ great! Wait until I tell Dad! Ugh, I wish Duke were here! I need to thank him!" Ann swung my arms with hers as if her energy simply couldn't be contained in her body alone.

Karen laughed nearby, and I realized Ann's enthusiasm had attracted a few curious stares.

"Slow down," I laughed and twisted with her as she began to jump around me, her long red braid bouncing heavily against her shoulders.

"I can't!" she bubbled as she danced to the tempo of her growing excitement. "How are you just standing there? Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah," I laughed and felt my grin grow wider from her infectious smile. It was true. The job, my future, being drunk and full of food—all of it was overwhelming. I could feel happiness squeezing me just as tight as Ann had and wondered how I had ever fought it off before.

"Then prove it!"

I grasped Ann's hands tightly and, with a quiet laugh, began to move with her.

"Yes!" she cheered and shot our arms up in the air.

The sound of Ann's sneakers squeaking and stamping against the wooden floor joined the music that suddenly seemed sluggish. I could feel the warm air spinning around us as we tore through it, silly and wild. We jumped like kids and crashed into each other when our senseless rhythms mismatched. If I managed to dodge her in those clumsy moments, her braid usually whipped me instead. When we collided, we simply caught each other before hurtling forward, carefree and playful again.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Gray called from the table, but Ann and I didn't care to explain between the laughs we shared. Karen ordered him to leave us alone, though she sounded equally confused.

I wasn't sure how many songs had passed when we both collapsed down into our chairs, hearts pounding, dizzy, breathless, and shining with sweat. I grabbed my cool drink and easily drained it.

"How much of that have you two had?" Rick teased as he and Karen joined us at the table. A touch of genuine concern was in his voice.

"Not enough!" Karen declared. "Everyone come here and sit down! I've picked our next activity!" With one swift motion, she grabbed the whiskey bottle and refilled one of her empty shot glasses. "We're going to play my favorite drinking game!"

Rick groaned. "Not the one where I always end up stuck under the table?"

"No, Paranoia!" Karen announced. "We're going to need…" She moved her finger in a squiggle between each person. "…seven more shot glasses."

" _More_ shots?" Ann confirmed between breaths.

"Please? It's my—"

"Birthday, I know." Ann rolled her eyes and headed to the bar.

"What is this game?" Claire asked as she sat down beside me.

"Oh, you're going to love it!" Karen assured her. "Here are the rules: someone whispers a 'who' question into the ear of the person on their right. So…" Karen turned to Rick. "Who has the worst job here?" she asked loudly before turning her attention back to the table. "Then Rick would say the name of someone in the circle out loud."

"Gray," Rick shrugged.

"Can't argue with that!" Gray laughed.

Karen continued her explanation. "If we were playing for real, Gray wouldn't have heard the question. But he can either take a shot to find out what the question was, or he can play on and ask the person to his right a new question. Get it?"

We nodded as Ann returned and began to pour small shots and hand them around the table.

"Let's say Gray didn't want to take the shot, but _we_ wanted to know the question," Karen continued. "If over half of us take a shot, the question is said out loud anyway. Isn't that great?"

"I reserve the right to cut anyone off at any moment," Ann interjected as she passed Popuri a practically empty shot glass.

"How do you win?" Claire asked Karen.

"No one _wins_. You just have fun!"

"If no one wins, is it even a game?" Gray questioned.

"You two need to expand your horizons! Don't you want to know what everyone thinks about you? So," Karen said as her mischievous green eyes searched the table. "…who's asking the first question?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take inspiration from four of my favorite movie dance scenes for one chapter? Don't mind if I do! I like writing Cliff dancing scenes as a chance for him to express the emotions he's holding in. Yeah, it's corny and honestly pretty challenging for me to write, but I dig it and hope you do too! I promise I won't ever make Cliff do an angry Footloose dance though. But if he did, it'd have to be in the wine cellar, and yup, I'm choreographing it in my head right now.
> 
> If anyone is curious, I listened to "Always Forever" by Cults when writing Claire's dance (some think it sounds creepy, but Cliff was being a little creepy) a bunch of different ones for Karen's dance (anything that sounded fun), and "Turn Into" by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs when writing Ann's dance. I think "Turn Into" is a very Ann song. The music is so upbeat you hardly notice how sad the lyrics are. The acoustic, slow version makes the feeling much clearer. I love and listened to both for the scene! Their dance was one of those moments I really wanted to write.
> 
> As for the drinking game, do you have any questions you'd like any of the characters to be asked? Yes, some of them are going to get ~spicy~ as krose13 would put it! 😉 If it helps, based on seating arrangements: Ann asks Cliff, Cliff asks Claire, Claire asks Popuri, Popuri asks Gray, Gray asks Mary, Mary asks Karen, Karen asks Rick, and Rick asks Ann. Phew.
> 
> On a side note, I came to a very amusing revelation about my doubt problem. Fair warning, this may be too much information, but I realized that it seems to happen about every 28 days. It's PMS! Now that I understand this, I'm at peace with it!


	37. An Open Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Karen's drinking game progresses, secret impressions are revealed aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ungodly amount of alcohol is consumed in this long chapter. Also, thanks for your patience with this one! This chapter naturally ended up longer than usual.

Eight shot glasses stood at attention among the dishes, popcorn kernels, and abandoned drinks that littered the table. Careful not to trade any glances that could give the wrong impression I wanted to start the game, I kept my eyes fixed on the whiskey waiting in front of me.

"I've got one!" Claire's voice called out over the music, and I raised my eyes as she leaned away to whisper in Popuri's ear.

"It's gotta be Mary!" Popuri announced immediately, and all heads turned to the librarian.

"It's the first question," Karen smiled as she nudged Mary's shot glass closer to her. "You _have_ to take the shot."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Gray interjected.

Mary smiled at him but wrapped her fingers around the glass. "I know. But I have a reputation to uphold now," she teased.

Karen rallied us to cheer as Mary brought the shot glass to her lips. Despite being Mineral Town's newest drinking champion, she couldn't hide a flinch before she carefully returned the emptied glass to the table.

"What was the question?" Karen asked Claire.

"Who could get away with murder?"

I joined the laughter as Mary's eyes widened with shock.

"It's always the quiet ones, and you must have read enough mysteries to know how!" explained Popuri.

"She _does_ have access to poisonous plants…" Gray acknowledged with a raised eyebrow.

Ann smacked her hands against the table with an epiphany that nearly spilled our drinks. "And a partner in crime who could hide any evidence deep in the mines!"

I made a mental note to never get on Mary's bad side.

"And I thought I had an active imagination…" Mary chuckled.

"So now it's my turn to ask Gray a question?" Popuri chirped.

"No, Mary asks Karen," Rick immediately corrected her. I suspected he had plenty of experience playing Karen's games.

Mary twirled the end of her braid while she brainstormed a question. Just as Karen opened her mouth to spur her on, Mary carefully cupped her hand around Karen's ear.

"Ooh, Rick," Karen grinned, but he gave her an apologetic smile in return.

"I don't want to do too many shots. You know how I can get."

She gave him an encouraging squeeze of his shoulders. "But it's a good one. And it's my birthday!"

Ann's elbow poked my side. Her face, playful and pink from dancing, asked, _"How many more times is she going to use that excuse?"_

Rick sighed and raised his shot glass in surrender. Karen whooped over everyone else's cheers as Rick skillfully drained the whiskey from his glass.

" _Until it stops working,_ " my returning glance answered as I joined the applause.

"What was it?" Rick asked Mary in a rush of air.

"Who will be the next mayor?"

I was picturing a red top hat on Rick's head when Popuri let out a snort of laughter.

"That's perfect! He already tries to run everybody's lives!"

"No, I don't. You just—"

"Moving on!" Karen announced with a clap. "Ask Ann something fun!"

After taking a moment to adjust his glasses, Rick leaned to whisper to Ann.

"Gray!" she laughed. The table waited for him to raise his glass, but he merely leaned back in his chair and shook his head. Karen gladly accepted the challenge.

"Let's overrule him!" she encouraged, casting her vote by raising her shot glass and waiting for the rest of us to do the same. Her mouth fell with disappointment when only Popuri and Claire joined her. "You cowards!"

"I have a feeling I'm going to need to pace myself," I explained to Claire, a little embarrassed I hadn't joined in.

"Why bother? You're already drunk," she laughed.

"I am not," I insisted, deliberately enunciating each word and ignoring the warmth tingling in my body.

"Three against five. Ouch," Gray smirked as the girls lowered their still-full shot glasses in defeat.

"Oh well," Ann shrugged. "The question was 'who's been in a gang?'"

"You're not supposed to tell them, Ann!" Karen yelled over everyone's mixed laughter.

"I'm not?"

Rick began reviewing the rules with her before Gray interrupted them.

"Wait, what about me says gang member?"

Ann shrugged. "You lived in the city."

"So did Claire!"

I turned my head to wordlessly question Claire.

"Don't look at me!" she laughed. "I'm a law-abiding citizen."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're an angel." Gray rolled his eyes. "C'mere, Mary," he said, grabbing the seat of her chair and pulling it closer. Faint pink touched her cheeks after Gray murmured his question and she began deliberating.

Claire leaned closer to me. "Do you think that blush was because of the question or Gray?" she asked, her voice just loud enough for me to hear over the music.

"Mary, you have to pick _someone_ ," Karen cried out. "You take too long!"

"It could be because we're all staring at her," I offered, shifting my gaze to Claire.

"She did chug a glass of wine. _And_ took a shot," Claire shrugged. "That can turn someone red."

"You're red now," I pointed out, and she pressed the back of her hand against her cheek. "What's your excuse?"

She took a moment to think before smiling. "Sunburn."

"Cliff!" Mary called.

I turned to find all eyes on me.

"Cliff, you _cannot_ let me down," Karen urged.

I eyed the amber liquid in my glass. I was never a fan of whiskey.

"Aren't you curious?" Claire encouraged. "I know I am!" she added with a smile that made me decide whiskey wasn't so bad after all.

"Alright," I smiled, and the table sang with approval. Ann beat her hands against the table like a drum while I brought the shot to my lips. As if the whiskey were hot, I tilted my head back and threw it into my mouth. My jaw reflexively tightened as the whiskey smacked the back of my throat and flowed down to my stomach, leaving a dull burn the entire way down.

"Well done," Rick nodded as Ann began to slap my back instead of the table.

"Thanks," I said, my voice tight. I wanted a glass of water but wouldn't be the first to break down and get one.

"Tell us the question!" Claire urged.

"Who's most likely to do drugs?" Gray answered, his eyes lit with quiet humor.

I looked at Mary and laughed. "What gave you that impression?"

"Sorry! You just seem like someone who would like an escape," she explained, and I wondered what she could know about me to form that opinion.

"How would you even get drugs here?" Ann wondered.

" _Won_ ," Karen and Claire answered in unison before bursting into laughter.

"There _are_ mushrooms in the area with strange properties," Mary shared.

Claire threw an accusing stare my way. "Weren't you just collecting mushrooms the other day…?"

"I sold them to Won!"

"You're his supplier?!" she gasped and another round of laughter shook the table.

"Alright, enough teasing, ask a question!" Karen ordered.

I smiled when a question came to me. Careful to keep my distance, I shielded my mouth from the table's view and whispered at Claire.

"Can you say that again?" Claire asked.

I repeated it in a slightly louder whisper.

"Sorry, I can't hear you," she admitted with an embarrassed laugh and angled her body closer.

Under the table, her knee pressed against the side of my leg and sent a jolt up my back. As I suddenly felt the drinks buzzing inside me again, Claire arched her neck to offer me her ear.

I felt my face heat as I hesitantly drew her hair aside. My fingertips brushed against her neck as I cautiously dragged my hand through her hair. Determined to whisper the question as fast as possible, I leaned in and cupped my hand around my mouth.

"Who's the…" I began before the faint scent of wildflowers and cigarette smoke hit me. I simultaneously realized how stupid I was and how soft her hair was as I resisted the urge to run my hand up the back of her neck.

"Ooh, it's going to be a good one!" Popuri squealed.

"She's just tipsy," Ann laughed.

"Wh-Who's…" I tried again as I attempted to push the embarrassing thoughts from my head.

Instead, I forgot my question. A flood of alternatives came to mind, but they certainly didn't start with "who."

I let out a breathy laugh and peered out at everyone watching and waiting. I nearly uncupped my hand to hide my face.

"The anticipation is killing me," Claire joked.

Thankfully, the whiskey bottle on the table inspired another question.

"Who's…going to get the drunkest tonight?" I whispered in a rush.

I slipped my hand from her hair and retreated to a safe distance. Feeling a mix of relief and shame, I glued my eyes to my empty shot glass and waited for her answer. But instead of saying a name, Claire whispered back in my ear.

"Is that even a question?" she teased. "Karen, of course. Ask me another one."

"Another?" I repeated aloud, rubbing my neck where her breath hit me.

"Hey, that's not allowed!" Karen interjected.

"It was a practice question," Claire argued.

As she pled my case, I wracked my mind for another question, but nothing came to me except reluctance and anticipation for the actual asking.

"Try again!" Claire urged, having persuaded Karen to give me a second chance.

Still without a question, I turned to see Claire offering a reddened ear. She was blushing. It wasn't a sunburn, and it wasn't because of my question, but she was blushing.

_You're being stupid_ , I was quick to correct myself. _It's the drinks…_ Yet despite my thoughts, I could feel a weak hope that I was wrong.

_She's with someone else, remember?_

I let out a breath as I grounded myself again. Without touching, I leaned in and whispered my second question.

"Who'll be the first to get married?"

I pulled away, feeling half-tempted to ask Ann for another shot.

"I'm gonna say…Rick!" Claire announced to the table.

Rick received another dose of encouragement and whiskey almost immediately. Once I repeated the question for the table, he let out a dismissive chuckle.

"What?" Claire asked. "I thought you were a regular family man."

"Rick doesn't believe in marriage," Karen casually explained.

"Really?" Claire asked, and I found myself equally surprised.

Rick pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It's just words. Why make promises you don't know you can keep?"

"How romantic," Popuri grumbled and rested her cheek against her hand.

Karen ran a comforting hand along his shoulders. "You're lucky I'm such a free spirit."

"I know," he sighed before leaning over to Ann and whispering another question. I watched as Ann's eyes flashed past me.

"Claire!"

Claire was already bringing the shot glass to her lips before Karen had the chance to persuade her.

"This better be worth it!" she called over the table's excitement before taking her first shot and sputtering.

"You alright?" I asked as Popuri patted Claire's back.

"Ugh-huh!" she half-laughed, half-coughed into her hand.

Gray shook his head. "Whiskey is meant for sipping, not shots."

"Don't listen to him—you just need practice," Karen laughed. "Give it another go!"

Claire shook her head. "Question," she managed, her voice strained and wet.

"Who's the best with animals?"

"Cliff talked about you and your animals a lot," Ann shared, and I wondered how often they had come up over meals. "I figure you must have a way with them!"

Claire cleared her throat. "Thanks, Ann! I had a good teacher and a good library."

"I don't think that was a very fair question," Karen pouted and tapped a fingernail against her still-full glass. "Most of us aren't even around animals."

"I'm good with cute ones at least," Popuri joked. " _Rick's_ the chicken whisperer."

Rick brushed off the compliment. "You just get to know them and their quirks the more time you spend with them."

"Well, I wouldn't really know," she shrugged. "Alright, Claire! I'm ready for my question!"

"You're going to like this one," Claire grinned as she turned to Popuri. Her knee moved away from my leg, leaving the spot where it had pressed against me to cool against the empty air.

"I think…Mary?" Popuri giggled, and the group waited to see if Mary would take the shot.

"Not this time, I'm afraid."

"The questions are only going to get juicier as we keep playing," Karen warned. "You won't have an excuse later."

"I'm sure I'll manage," Mary smiled before she whispered to Karen. Karen's eyes immediately named Claire before she dared her to take another shot.

"But I just took one!" Claire laughed at Karen.

"Look at it as more practice!"

Claire bit her lip as she stared down at her empty glass. Then, with a laugh, she asked Ann for another.

"Here goes," she smiled before gulping down the shot and stifling her coughs.

"Better! Anytime you want a lesson, let me know. I'll make a winner out of you!" Karen praised, and Claire seemed to light up at the prospect.

Mary interrupted them to announce the question. "Who's keeping the most secrets?"

"What?" Claire said, and I imagined she would have blushed if she weren't so red from the drinks already.

"Don't act dumb!" Karen laughed. "You've been holding out on us ever since you moved here! I haven't forgotten how you played it cool about the good doctor."

I shifted in my seat, half-curious if Claire would explain to Karen what she explained to me.

"Don't listen to Karen," Ann advised. "She has to know everyone's business."

"Obviously. Why do you think this is my favorite game?" Karen teased and turned back to Claire. "Hey!" she yelled when she realized Claire was already whispering a question to Popuri.

"Gray," Popuri announced, and to my surprise, he took the shot.

"I'm thirsty and I like whiskey," he stated plainly when he noticed everyone's stares. "So, what was the question?"

"Who's most likely to get arrested?" Claire laughed.

Gray cocked his head in disbelief. "Why're you all making me out like some kinda criminal tonight?"

"What would he be arrested for?" Ann chimed over the laughter.

"Goddess, this town is so boring, it would probably be for a severely overdue library book," Karen scoffed.

"You wouldn't sic Harris on me for that, would you?" Gray asked Mary with a crooked grin.

"Depends on the book," she teased as she moved closer to him.

Gray took the invitation to ask the next question.

"Which meaning of the word?" Mary asked as another blush tinted her face.

Gray let out a surprised laugh. "You choose."

Mary grabbed her braid and thought until her blush faded. Karen grew visibly more impatient, but excitement sparked in her eyes when Mary finally chose Ann.

"I hope it's something good!" Ann sang before gulping her whiskey down. "Oh, it tastes awful!" she cried out as she shivered.

"You're not supposed to taste it!" Karen laughed, but Ann didn't acknowledge her advice.

"Goddess look!" she laughed and stretched her arms out against the table, showcasing the goosebumps that ran all the way up to the sleeves of her yellow t-shirt.

"I don't think that's normal," I chuckled and tried to rub them from her arm, but it only seemed to make them worse.

"The question was 'who's the fastest,' in case you care," Gray drawled from across the table.

Karen let out a low laugh. "I wouldn't say _Ann_."

"I would!" I laughed. "I can't keep up with her at all."

Karen snickered with Gray. "Ask him a good one Ann!"

"Get over here," Ann ordered, pulling my shoulder down. "I think about this one a lot!"

Ann leaned and whispered, "Who would you want to trade lives with?"

I didn't have an immediate answer and looked at the friends sitting around me, carefully weighing what I knew about them and what I wanted for myself.

My eyes first lingered on Gray, who seemed to be cozying up to Mary more as the game progressed. I considered how Ann was cheerful and surrounded by friends in a way that felt almost impossible for me. And then there was Claire, who had a level of independence I had thought I wanted for so long. But there was one person at the table who had what I wanted most.

"Rick."

On cue, Karen urged him to drink and he didn't even try to resist this time. When Ann happily announced the question to the table, Rick wiped his glasses as if it would help him hear better.

"Me?" he confirmed.

"Y-yeah…" I stuttered.

_How do I explain this?_ I worried, but Karen's sudden gasp stole the table's attention.

"You _are_ secretly in love with me!"

"N-No, I—," I denied, completely flustered as I tried to call out over the music and laughter.

"Relax, I was teasing you! Unless you have something to confess?" she joked again, and I watched her wait for Rick's reaction. He still seemed too stunned by my answer for jealousy.

"I bet you'd be a great big brother!" Popuri giggled.

A freeze not nearly cold enough for what I deserved pierced me as I stared down at the shot glass in front of me.

_What am I doing? Drinking with friends?_ Celebrating _? How can I be having a good time at all? It's not right._ _Do I care that little? I really am as heartless and selfish as Terra wrote._

I let out a slow shaking breath as my chest ached.

_What is she doing now? Is she okay?_

I felt a bump against my arm and pulled myself from my spiraling thoughts long enough to see Claire offering me a gentle smile as she pointed to her forehead.

" _Stay with me!_ " she mouthed.

"Right…" I heard myself mumble amidst the sounds of laughter and arguing as the game continued around me. I rubbed my forehead to smooth the creases like it would somehow clear the thoughts from my head. The guilt wrung my chest and wrenched my gut for even attempting to relieve it.

_I should be alone._

I pushed my chair back from the table before my name forced my attention.

"You should have said Cliff!" Claire called out amidst the bickering table, and several confused glances were shot my way.

"Sorry, what was the question?" I asked.

"Who's most likely to get drunk at work…?" Rick slowly repeated with a questioning look at Claire.

"Ann picked me, and sure, I enjoy a night out, but I don't have a problem!" Karen said with an awkward laugh my way. "She's the one drinking on the job right now!"

"I'm _barely_ drinking!"

"But Cliff's going to be working at the winery," Claire announced. "Duke and Manna already had us drinking on the job today!"

"What?" Karen's mouth dropped.

"It's true," Ann beamed with pride, reminding me of my earlier happiness. Even though it was wrong, I felt myself begin to smile back.

"You knew?!" Karen happily yelled to her friend and jumped up from her chair.

"Hey, congrats," Gray called from across the table, and I was floored by his genuine grin. While I'm sure relief over not having to worry about losing half the rent factored into it, it felt so good. Before I could think myself out of it, Karen seized me from behind.

"H-hey…!" I called out as her arms squeezed Ann and me together.

"You have to hook me up with a friend's discount!" she cheered.

All around me, friendly faces and encouraging words were calling me back to the table. I felt myself melting from the unexpected surge of support, however undeserved it was. Beside me, Claire gave a relieved smile. My eyes lingered on hers, and I hoped in that moment she understood.

"Karen, stop strangling us and ask the next question!" Ann laughed. Karen ruffled my hair before she retreated to her seat and whispered to Rick. His voice was flat when he answered.

"Claire."

"Hit me," she laughed, and Ann poured her another. I raised an eyebrow as her shot glass was refilled. It wasn't my place to stop her, but…

Another wincing shot later, and the question was revealed.

"Who's going to end up the richest?"

"Ooh, I like that one!" Claire giggled. "Especially coming from my competition!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself!" Popuri teased through a slow stretch. Despite not having a single shot, her earlier drinks appeared to be lulling her to half-sleep.

"Too late! I'm already imagining my land surrounded by a sparkling fence of pure gold."

Gray scoffed amidst the laughter. "People lost their mind over Kai painting the Shack white. Imagine the shitstorm a gold fence would make."

"No one likes a greedy witch," Mary recited, and I let out an involuntary chuckle as the table burst with laughter.

"Wow, Mary!" Claire cried out.

"It's a line from the Witch Princess fairytale!" she defended, but she wore a guilty smile.

Claire merely shook her head and moved in to ask Popuri a question that made her go from half-lidded to wide-eyed.

"Claire! Goddess!" Popuri gasped with giddiness before hiding her face in her hands.

"Blame it on the shots!"

Popuri peeked through her fingers and giggled into her hands. "I think…Gray?"

"Me too!" Claire cackled.

"You too?!" Popuri shrieked and dropped her hands to reveal a face almost as pink as her curls.

"Fine, you got me," Gray said as he slid his shot glass over to Ann. Popuri buried her face against Claire as she waited for Gray to take the shot. The moment he set his glass back down, Claire burst.

"Who has the hairiest butt!"

Gray crossed his arms back over his chest as the table erupted with laughter.

"I thought it was going to be something good for a change," he grumbled.

"Should we check?" Karen joked.

Gray ignored the teasing and immediately dove to whisper in Mary's ear. I suspected he was eager to shift the attention from himself.

Mary said my name much more quickly this time.

"Do it!" Claire encouraged as she cradled an embarrassed Popuri.

_I can handle it_ , I told myself as I asked Ann for another shot.

The weight of the whiskey fell on my throat. As the alcohol heated my body, Gray revealed the question with a grin. "Who's gonna end up a priest or nun?"

"Me? A priest?"

"You frequent the church so often and have a…priestly quality," Mary justified with a light blush.

I chuckled at the idea; I couldn't be more unlike the permanently cheerful and compassionate Carter.

"Hardly—I'm no good."

"Hey, don't say stuff like that!" Ann ordered. "You could be a great priest!"

"But what a loss that'd be for us, huh _Father_?" Karen winked. I felt my face grow even hotter as the table erupted into shocked laughter.

"At least Carter would be thrilled," Claire joined, biting a smile back. "You could take mushrooms together."

"So, I'm a priest who does drugs?" I laughed.

"Better than being a hairy-assed criminal!" Gray scoffed and the table descended into loud laughter once again. Karen's voice hollered over the noise.

"Oh, quit feeling sorry for yourself! At least people are actually picking you!" she hollered and she shot a mournful look at her empty shot glass. "Ask the next question, Cliff!"

With a last look at Karen, I repeated my question over and over in my head as I came nearer to Claire. It was surprisingly easy to ask her compared to the first time, though I supposed the lack of touching had more to do with it than the shots.

"Who cries over the littlest things?"

"Um, me?" she laughed too loudly, and I joined her.

"I _do_ remember a few tears over a turnip, now that you mention it…"

"Hey, that was a big deal!" she asserted and jabbed a finger against my shoulder. I rubbed the sore spot as Claire called to Karen. "Can I say myself?"

"No, you need to pick someone else," Karen said, impatiently tapping her shot glass.

"Hmm…Popuri!"

Karen let out a disappointed sigh.

"Popuri?" Claire repeated when her friend didn't react.

"What?" Popuri startled, lifting her head from her hand.

Rick snapped out of his own thoughts to warn his sister. "I don't think you can handle a shot."

Popuri blushed a deep red, and, to my surprise, listened to him. With a glare towards her brother, Popuri asked Gray the next question.

"Claire."

Popuri whirled around, open-mouthed, to stare at Claire.

"Well, now I need to know," Claire giggled, passing her shot glass to Ann.

I raised an eyebrow. _How many is that?_

Claire swallowed another clumsy shot and scrunched up her face. "Let me hear it!"

"Who gives the worst advice…?" Popuri revealed, and Claire immediately demanded an explanation from Gray.

He shot her an icy stare from beneath his cap. "Don't you remember when you walked in on me arguing with Gramps?" he asked before turning to the rest of the table. "She told me to quit my training."

Mary gasped. "Claire!"

I looked at Claire in surprise. She had always been encouraging to me.

"But you said you were ready to quit and he was making you stupid!"

" _Feel_ stupid. He was making me _feel_ stupid," Gray corrected her through a clenched jaw.

"Yeah! I would've killed for someone to tell me to just quit when my parents were pressuring me! I had to figure it out for myself. And you know what? It was the best choice I ever made."

"You didn't sound sincere," Gray said matter-of-factly, and he glanced at me.

"I was!" Claire earnestly waved her hands, knocking her empty glass over and smacking my arm in one movement. "Oh, sorry!"

"No harm done," I said, righting her glass as Claire eagerly moved to whisper another question to Popuri.

"Karen," Popuri yawned.

Karen danced in her chair. "Yes! I can't believe I've only had one shot!"

"You had two before we even started!" Ann laughed.

"Shush. What was the question, Claire?"

"Who gives the best advice?"

Karen pressed a hand against her chest. "Aw, Popuri! A compliment and a shot? You are too sweet!"

"It's the least I can do; I'd still be single without your help," Popuri nodded sleepily.

"What?" Rick snapped.

"What?" Karen echoed with exaggerated innocence before she brought her hands together for a dismissive clap. "I think it's time we take this game to the next level! Let me show you how you _really_ play…" she said, pulling Rick closer and distracting him with a whisper.

Rick abruptly pulled away. "I sat on the wrong side of you."

"Just answer the question!" she laughed.

Rick glanced around the table with dulled eyes.

"I don't know…" he shrugged. "Claire?"

"One more!" Claire laughed and pushed her shot glass across me for a refill.

I couldn't hold my tongue anymore. "Don't you think that's pushing it?"

"It's my last one, I promise."

Ann poured Claire half the regular amount, though Claire didn't seem to notice before it disappeared down her throat. The moment she smacked the glass down, Karen practically howled the question.

"Who has sex on the first date!"

"Hey!" Claire giggled and her flushed face darkened. Her eyes darted to mine, and I immediately looked down.

"Well?" Karen pressed.

"Well, what?"

"Don't get all coy again!"

"You didn't say we had to answer the question."

"We know who to ask then…"

I bit the inside of my lip at Karen's implication. The all-too-familiar sinking sensation in my chest dragged my thoughts down with it.

"He'd never tell," Claire faltered.

"So, there's something to tell?"

"Aren't I supposed to be the one asking questions?" Claire laughed and her chair creaked as she turned her body away from me.

I fiddled with my shot glass, frustrated with myself for being bothered at all.

_They're adults, they've been together for months, of course they would…_

But I still didn't want to think about it.

"Mary!" Popuri squealed before she and Claire descended into a fit of giggles.

"No, thank you," Mary apologetically smiled when Ann offered the whiskey bottle.

Karen began to loudly spur us on. "Let's give this another go!"

After Karen nudged Rick's arm, the couple held their shot glasses in the air. Popuri stared down Rick as she raised her minuscule "shot." Claire rushed to join, but I placed my hand on her arm.

"Hey, you promised to stop."

"Oh, right!" she giggled and lowered her glass. "Then will you do one for me?"

"I think I've done plenty," I nervously laughed, my mind beginning to drift back to summer wine.

"What?! But I've had, like, _a lot_ more shots than you," she emphasized by bringing her hand down hard on my shoulder. "Can't you keep up?"

I felt the corners of my mouth twitching upward at her sorry attempt to goad me. She had obviously had enough…but I could manage another.

I lifted my shot glass and gripped it tighter as Claire slipped her hand down my arm.

Ann bounced her finger in the air as she counted. "That's four against four. Sorry, Karen—"

"Five against three," Gray corrected with a smirk, his glass joining the others. Mary's mouth fell open at his betrayal. The table noisily celebrated as Ann began to dole out shots.

"Okay, on the count of three!" Karen shouted. "One…two…three!"

Whiskey splashed against my throat for the third time and I swallowed hard. Instead of getting easier to down, it seemed to hit me harder each time I came back to it.

"Nicely done!" Claire grinned at me. "You—"

"Just tell us the question," Gray interrupted.

Claire let out an embarrassed giggle. "Who loves dirty talk?"

Mary seemed as if she would have slid under the table with embarrassment if Gray's arm wasn't around her shoulders.

Karen arched her brow at Gray and Mary. "Is Popuri right?"

Gray simply chuckled and Mary's face turned a shade of red I had only seen on her when Ann and I stumbled across the couple outside the inn.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Karen practically howled, and I heard myself let out a goofy laugh along with her.

Mary didn't attempt to regain her composure before she leaned over and asked a question that made Karen open her mouth with excitement.

"Good one, Mary! Who knew you had it in you?" she bubbled. "Ann!"

Ann vigorously shook her head. "Uh-uh, I'm _not_ taking that shot."

"What? Ann!" Karen whined.

"If you are that excited about it, I don't want to hear it."

Karen let out a sigh. "Alright everybody, you know what to do!"

Claire turned her whole body towards me expectantly.

"I'm not doing another one so soon, so don't even ask."

"I gotcha! Give it time!" she laughed, and my smile tensed.

_Does she even realize what she just said?_ I searched her face for any sign and found nothing.

I wasn't the only one who refused—even Rick didn't raise his glass. Karen may have been growing louder as the game continued, but he seemed to turn further inward. I doubted he was even paying attention at this point.

"You're missing out," Karen sang in a final unsuccessful attempt to bait Ann.

"Alright, my turn!" Ann said, pulling me down by my shoulder.

"Who—?"

But before Ann could finish her question, Karen leaned across Rick and began tapping Ann on the back.

"Wait! Come closer!" Karen laughed and waited for Ann to join her across Rick. "Ask him…" she began before her voice faded below the music.

Ann abruptly pulled away from her friend. "Geez, Karen! No!"

"Then switch me places and I'll do it!"

"I already have one," Ann argued, which she hastily whispered in my ear before Karen could object. "Who'd go skinny dipping in the ocean?"

I felt relieved at her easy question and incredibly grateful I hadn't sat beside Karen.

"Popuri."

At the sound of her name, Popuri was pulled from her reverie long enough to push her glass towards Ann with a giggle. After little more than a splash of whiskey landed in her shot glass, Popuri swallowed it easily and Ann revealed the question.

"Aw, that's so tame! Spice it up, Ann!" Karen teased.

"Mind your own business," Ann retorted with a flustered laugh.

"Who hasn't done that?" Popuri suddenly asked.

I was raising my hand with Mary before I realized what I was doing. It felt incredibly satisfying, as if I were stretching the tension from my muscles with the slightest movement.

"You two?" Karen. "Even Gray and Claire have!"

"Hey, I've swimmed—swammed? Swimmed naked in plenty of lakes and rivers."

Claire released a burst of laughter.

"What?"

"You sound so proud!" she explained.

"I'm a good swimmer!"

"You'll have to show me sometime."

I shrugged. "You missed your chance."

"Hey, you two! I can't hear the question!" Gray interrupted and shot me a warning look.

I didn't think we were being that loud, but I held my tongue as Popuri giggled to Gray, her face bright pink. Even before she had finished, Gray was grabbing for the brim of his cap.

"Do I say all three of them or just one?"

Popuri used her second wind to let out a delighted shriek.

"Goddess, you've thought about this!"

"No, I haven't!" Gray immediately protested.

" _Sure_ …just one."

"Karen," he mumbled.

Karen almost threw her shot glass over to Ann. "Gimme."

No sooner than the whiskey had filled her glass, Karen threw her head back and inhaled the shot. Popuri exploded with the question before Karen's glass hit the table.

"Who would try a threesome!"

Gray shielded his face with the bill of his hat while we erupted with noise. I half-expected Rick to scold his sister, but he merely shook his head. Karen, on the other hand, roared with laughter.

"Don't act all embarrassed, you _wanted_ to be caught!" she accused Gray. "Like I'm _not_ going to take the shot!"

"Wait, who were the other two?" Claire blurted out, but Gray hid under his hat without a word.

"I'll ask him that next!" Popuri promised.

Gray's head shot up. "I swear if anyone picks Popuri…!" but the rest of his threat was lost under the laughter.

"Now how am I going to top that?" Karen wondered with a mischievous smile that once again made me thankful I was next to Ann.

A moment later, Rick answered with "Gray" in a disinterested voice.

"Not a chance," Gray flatly refused.

With only a wink, Karen raised her and Rick's glasses. Mary quickly followed suit.

"Mary, why?" Gray moaned though I thought I caught a hint of a crooked grin before he lowered his head.

"It'll make us even!"

Claire's hand on my shoulder pulled me away from their chatter.

"You taking the shot for me?"

"Claire, c'mon…" I half-groaned, half-laughed as I gently pulled her hand off me.

"You want to. I can see it in your eyes, you know!"

"Yeah right. Why would I?"

"Because Karen has the best questions!"

I had a hard time remembering the last question Karen asked, but decided to take Claire's word.

"Okay—"

"Yes!" Claire praised and whirled around to convince Popuri.

"—but this is it," I assured myself. I asked Ann for my last shot. I was starting to get hot from all the whiskey.

Gray cast a dark look my way.

_What's his problem?_

"Count me in!" Popuri chimed, and Claire let out another excited giggle.

"Five to three," Ann cheerfully announced. "Drink up!"

The staccato of empty shot glasses hitting the table joined with various whoops, groans, and laughs. I licked the aftertaste of whiskey from my mouth and wiped the back of my hand across my tingling lips—I was getting sloppy.

Karen's voice was hoarse as she yelled over the table. "Who's most likely to have a one-night stand!"

The question made me sweat.

"You're wrong about that!" Mary laughed and Gray almost looked like his pride was hurt.

"How many have you had then?" Karen asked him.

"I haven't had one!"

Popuri turned her sleepy head towards him. "Not even in the city?"

"No! And again! _Claire_ is also from the city!" he said, throwing his hands towards her in exasperation.

"I haven't had any!" she snickered.

"Has anyone?" Karen asked, and I avoided her searching eyes. Those nights weren't something I was terribly proud of nowadays, and I could only imagine the questions Karen would pose next. When no one confessed, Gray turned to Mary

"Okay Mary, how about _this_ …?" Gray held her closer and began to whisper. His question must have been a very complicated one from how long it took him to get through it.

"Y-you…" Mary squeaked, her face scarlet.

"Hey, you can't do that—he already knows! Pick someone else!" Karen ordered.

Gray bit a smile back and watched Mary closely as she frantically looked around the table.

"Um, Rick…?"

"Don't bother," Rick announced before anyone could encourage him to drink. "I'm about at my limit."

Gray raised his shot glass even before Karen to Mary's horror. Popuri joined, but no one else followed. Karen gracefully accepted defeat this time.

"Promise you'll tell me later," Karen begged Mary.

"I couldn't…!" Mary breathed, and Gray let out a burst of laughter.

He clapped in an impression of Karen. "Take it away, Rick."

"Wait!" Karen cried, catching Rick and whispering to him.

He pushed his glasses up to rub the bridge of his nose. "Isn't that a little boring?"

"Not for Ann," Karen assured him.

After a heavy sigh, Rick whispered the question to Ann. Within seconds, Ann was a deep shade of red and glaring at Karen.

"What?" Karen wondered with faux innocence.

Ann didn't answer her, but just hid her face in her hands and mumbled.

"A little louder," Karen snickered.

Ann lifted her head and met my eyes for a split second. It was long enough for me to see her eyes were already pleading for me not to take the shot before she said my name.

I felt my heart race with unease as I realized I probably didn't want to hear the question either.

"Go for it!" Claire encouraged me.

I shook my head resolutely. "No, I've had too much as it is."

Karen raised her shot glass.

" _Please_ don't," Ann begged, but Karen only smiled at Rick until he joined her with a heavy sigh.

On cue, Popuri followed suit, and Gray smirked as he did the same and waited for Mary to join in. Thankfully, Mary folded her hands against the table.

Beside me, Ann let out a deep breath.

"Four to f—" she began to announce before Claire thrust her glass up too.

I whirled to look at her, dizzy from the movement and speechless from her broken promise.

"…five," Ann finished and surrendered the whiskey bottle to Karen. "Pour your own shots."

Karen happily obeyed, not bothering to spare the more intoxicated a drop. I gave a sidelong glance to Ann, but she wouldn't look at me. The group went silent as they threw their heads back together. The moment they resurfaced from the whiskey, Claire called for the question. Bypassing Rick entirely, Karen happily answered.

"Who's the best kisser?"

I felt my face blaze at the laughs and oohs that passed around the table. and looked sidelong at Ann. She reluctantly met my eyes, and I could see she was holding her breath.

"I wouldn't say—" I began, hoping to keep this in the hypothetical.

"She would know!" Karen interrupted, and embarrassment coursed through me as the conversation moved too fast for me to control.

"When did this happen?" Claire giggled. "The Fireworks Festival?"

"The Cow Festival," Karen corrected her.

"The Cow…?"

"That's it! Game over," Ann decided as she shot up and snatched Karen's shot glass from across the table.

"Ann!" Karen called after her. "Don't be that way!"

But Ann was already storming off towards the kitchen. She pushed through the kitchen door hard enough to send it swinging rapidly behind her.

"I…better check on her," I decided.

I stood up and sent my chair falling backward as I truly felt the drinks of the night for the first time. The whiskey weighed me down and lent my body a momentum I couldn't quite control. Determined to escape, I made my way through the strange, smooth heaviness towards the kitchen.

"Going to give her another demonstration?" Karen called after me, but I ignored her, only stopping to apologize to the kitchen doorframe when my shoulder hit it.

The kitchen was noticeably cooler and quieter than the dining room, but Ann looked determined to change that. She snapped the dials on the fryer, cranking up the heat. The way her electric eyes stared down at the oil made me think it would burst into hot bubbles instantly.

"I can't _believe_ Karen!" Ann railed as she jerked the refrigerator door open and yanked out a mountain of prepped food. "It's bad enough when she's sober, but at least she doesn't blab to the whole town!"

Her arms overflowing, she kicked the door shut hard enough to rattle the refrigerator. She darted around the kitchen sending ingredients and utensils clattering across the countertops. I cautiously steadied myself against a counter, dizzy from her speed.

"She needs to sober up!" Ann dunked a basket of french fries in bubbling oil, and it dawned on me that she wasn't cooking for herself. A small smile crept across my face as I watched her aggressively prepare her friend's favorite food.

"I'm never serving her another drink again!" she vowed, too angry to realize Karen was left unattended with an open bar anyway.

"Doug is going to be a very busy man then," I joked, hoping a little lightheartedness could diffuse her anger.

"She put Rick up to it! And he just _goes_ _along_ with whatever she says! You'd think he'd have grown out of it by now, but _no_! It's been that way since we were kids!" Ann ranted, not seeming to register my attempt at humor.

"Why'd Mary have to pick Rick anyway? He's barely even playing the game. I should have cut everyone off a long time ago. Dad would've! And that question! I mean, what was I supposed to say anyway? You're the only one—!"

Her eyes met mine and she fell silent. We faced each other, listening to the sizzling fryer and muffled music from the dining room.

"…well, you're the only one I've kissed."

I gripped the counter tighter while her shaky words squeezed my chest. I could feel she was waiting for me to say something. _I_ was waiting for me to say something. I parted my lips, but…nothing. The whole kitchen felt empty without my words. I had hoped we wouldn't need to talk about that night again, at least not until…I didn't know when.

Karen's laugh rose above the noise on the other side of the door, and Ann dropped her eyes to the floor.

Guilt flared within me. I had so much to apologize for; how carelessly I had treated her, how I was the one responsible for her embarrassment, how silent I was now. What was blocking me from saying the words?

"Ugh, why did I open my mouth at all?" Ann laughed through a sheepish smile. "I should have just quit or said Karen or…something! Stupid shots! They don't even taste good!"

I couldn't help but return a pale imitation of her infectious smile.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Ann breathed. "I know you don't need any of…whatever this is right now. Just forget I said anything, okay?"

I felt the grip inside me relax. "You don't have anything to say sorry for. I'm just glad you're smiling again."

She let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, me too."

A pronounced knock on the door interrupted us.

"Put your clothes back on!" Karen's muffled voice passed through the door. "I'm coming in!"

Ann's smile abruptly fell and her eyes flashed in a way I hadn't seen since spring.

Karen playfully poked her head around the door, a wide grin on her face.

"Hey, if you guys're just talking, you can talk out here!"

Ann marched over to the fryer without acknowledging her friend.

" _Oh_ , she's mad at me." Karen rested an arm on my shoulder, anchoring me in their argument. "What's wrong?"

Ann kept her back to us, her shoulders high.

"The silent treatment, Ann? Really?"

"You could use a little silence," Ann grumbled.

Karen stared at me with narrowed eyes, her face awkwardly close to mine.

"What'd you do?"

Ann racked the fryer basket with a crash and whipped around to face Karen. "Why do you keep pushing me?"

"You need a push every now and then!"

" _No_ , I don't! Geez, between you and Dad—!"

Karen's horrified gasp interrupted Ann. "Did you just compare me to _Doug_?"

"You're worse than him tonight!"

I felt Karen lean more heavily onto me as Ann shook the fries into a snack basket and threw it down on the counter.

"Hey…" Karen abruptly pushed off my shoulder and nearly sent me reeling. "I'm sorry, Ann," she said, taking her hands in hers. "I am the _worst_."

"No, you're not," Ann sighed. "I just…overreacted again."

Karen shook their hands furiously. "Oh no, please, this is _so_ all on me. I'm not letting you try and put this on yourself."

Ann pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Let's just have a good time," Karen sang, and she began to pull Ann's arms closer to her. "No shots, no pressure, just fun. I owe you that. Let me give it a try. We still haven't even danced together!"

"Fine, but I'm holding you to 'no shots'—no more drinking games, got it?"

"Got it."

"And you need to apologize to Cliff too."

Karen freed a hand to grab me and pull me closer. "I'm sorry, Cliff."

"No harm done."

" _And_ you're going to eat these," Ann ordered as she seasoned the fries.

"I'll piss you off more often if it means I get food," Karen joked before biting into three fries at once.

"Careful," Ann warned, though I wasn't sure if it was a warning against upsetting her again or for how fresh the food was.

"Let's go back then!" Karen suggested through an open mouthful of hot fries. Ann's body relaxed as we were led towards the door. She was so forgiving—I loved that about her.

"Actually, I'm gonna get some more food going for everyone first. I _may_ have overserved tonight," Ann laughed as she stared at us.

"We'll keep everyone breathing until then," Karen promised.

I pushed my way through the thick, hot air of the dining room. Even with the drinking game abandoned, Claire, Popuri, and Rick were seated at the table. While the girls were caught in slow conversation, Rick held his head in his hands. Karen caught me staring at him with some concern.

"Oh, don't worry about Rick. Sometimes he gets like that," she reassured me. "The rest of us can have a good enough time for him, though probably not as good a time as Gray and Mary are having!" she snickered and tilted her head towards where the couple was nearly hidden together by the stairs.

I abruptly looked away. Claire's eyes briefly met mine as I debated whether I could pick my chair up or not.

"I'm cut off, but the good news is there's more food on the way!" Karen sang as she fell into her seat with her basket of fries. "How about we dance some more when I'm done eating?"

"Actually, can I get that lesson you promised?" Claire smiled as she poured herself another shot.

"Haven't you—?" I began, but Karen excitedly interrupted me.

"Really? Well then," she threw down her fries, pushed her chair back, and slapped her thigh. "Sit on my lap and I'll teach you everything you need to know!"

Drops of whiskey splattered against the floor as Claire stepped over my chair in a step that was far higher than necessary.

"Karen, you _just_ telled Ann—" I began, but Karen pressed a finger to my lips.

She gently shushed me. " _I'm_ not going to drink. I'm just going to coach _Claire_!"

Claire passed me to settle in Karen's lap.

"The first lesson is to relax!" Karen said, taking the shot from Claire and setting it on the table. Her fingers reached to unhook one of Claire's overall straps.

"What're you doing?" Claire giggled.

Karen shrugged and let out a hoarse laugh. "I don't know!"

While Claire was distracted, I took the shot from them and slid it across the table. "You're gonna get sick."

"You're being a downer!" Karen protested and jumped up to fetch the glass. A second later, Claire was giggling on the ground.

"Goddess, sorry! I really do need to eat." Karen fell back into her chair with a laugh.

"I'm fine," Claire smiled.

I bent down to help her up. "Here…" I moved too fast to the ground as if there were weights tied to my body determined to drag me down. Thankfully, I managed to stay upright.

"No, I got this," Claire swatted my hand away and gripped the table edge to pull herself up. "I'm not _that_ drunk. I would've fallen either way."

The table tilted from her weight before Popuri and Rick smacked their hands down to hold it. Whiskey from the abandoned shot glass spilled into a puddle on the table as Claire got to her feet.

"I think it's time for you to go home and sleep this off," I suggested.

"Then call me a cab," Claire joked.

"You're a cab!" Karen chimed in, and Claire's giggles mixed with Karen's raspy laugh.

"Claire…" I sighed, not understanding why she was making this difficult. "I'll walk you home," I offered, despite knowing I wasn't in any shape for it myself.

"I can stay here, you know? There're rooms!" she said, but something shifted over her face. "Or maybe I'll get a room and then turn around and go home anyway? Any bed will do, apparently!"

"Well, whatever works," I said, confused.

She grabbed my arm and began to pull me away from the table.

"Hey, slow down," I warned as we stumbled to the jukebox.

"I thought the city was bad, you know?" she called, her voice nearly masked by the blaring melody. "But at least my landlord waited a _day_ after I gave notice to start showing the place!"

"You're not making any sense!"

"Pfft! I can't believe you made me think I was being crazy this whole time. Why are you always making me think I'm crazy?"

" _What_?"

"Hey, I'm used to it!"

"No," I shook my head in disbelief. "No, _you_ make _me_ crazy!"

"Yeah, right!"

"You _do_!" I laughed with frustration. "You've been doing it all night!"

"No, you, you know? And you know you know!"

"Wait, what?" I paused, genuinely confused by how her words mixed with the music and whiskey.

But Claire was no longer focused on me, instead, the irritation vanished from her face and was immediately replaced by a surprised smile.

"Well, surprise!" Trent's voice called over the music, and I turned as he strode over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is most likely to procrastinate? Me. 
> 
> This was a super challenging chapter to write! But I hope you all had fun with it and learned some new things about these characters. (I said Cliff had never been in love, not that he was completely chaste 😉) Unfortunately, I had to scrap a lot of questions I originally included, and then many others that I wanted to include but would have bumped up the story’s rating! Here are my answers to your suggested questions that aren’t in the chapter, but feel free to share your take too!
> 
> 1\. “Who’s the biggest flirt?” – krose13  
> There was a lot of flirting going on in this chapter (haha), but in general I think Karen, especially when she is drunk. She will flirt with everyone and becomes very touchy-feely (if you hadn’t noticed already!) Karen unhooking Claire’s overalls is based on a friend of mine who always undoes a few buttons on people’s shirts when drunk, haha.
> 
> 2\. “Who’s the fakest?” – krose13  
> Claire, hands down. It’s the root of most of her problems. We’ll learn more about that in future chapters.
> 
> 3\. “What’s the #1 thing you would never want your parents to find out about you? (low-key want Mary, Gray or Claire to answer this one TBH)” – SundaeContender  
> Mary: she writes explicitly erotic stories with fabulous plots and characters.  
> Gray: he misses home despite things being much better for him in Mineral Town.  
> Claire: her address.
> 
> 4\. “What’s your biggest fantasy? (I feel like depending on the person answering, they'll take it differently. To me, Gray or Karen would take this in the sexier way, while Ann would just talk about food xD)” – SundaeContender  
> Lmao okay, here we go. I think if asked that question Gray, Karen, Popuri, and Mary would first think of a sexual fantasy. Karen’s would be impossible without divine intervention, Popuri’s would be complete with romance cliches (I’m thinking like in True Blood when Sookie runs across the moors in a white nightgown to Bill’s mansion?), Mary’s would be shockingly lurid, and Gray’s would be ridiculously vanilla.  
> I think the others would think of more personal fantasies first. Cliff’s would involve extensive time travel, Claire’s wouldn’t actually make her happy if it were reality, Rick’s would restore balance to his life but few else’s, and Ann’s would make Doug both proud and disappointed. 
> 
> 5.“What’s the biggest secret that you’re keeping from everyone in this room? (@ CLIFF/CLAIRE HELLO - but maybe Rick too. I feel like there's more to him LOL)” – SundaeContender  
> Cliff and Claire’s contain spoilers, but Rick’s can be inferred from the next chapter!
> 
> Had to throw that classic cab line in for our drunk city girl. So many characters are flaunting their flaws in this chapter!
> 
> Finally, I made a tumblr where I share music I enjoy listening to when writing, fanfic updates, and dumb Harvest Moon/writing humor. Feel free to check it out if you’re interested! https://modern-tsunamis.tumblr.com/ I’m open to messaging with people there too. 😊
> 
> Be ready to share a drink with the doctor next chapter and get to know him a lot better! I’ve kept him waiting for way too long. About time I did that to a doctor, instead of vice versa.


	38. A Bitter Pill to Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor joins the party. Karen questions Claire and Trent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to break a mega chapter into two! This is the first part. The second part will be posted in a few days!

Claire's attention immediately split between Trent and her appearance.

"I thought you couldn't make it!" she sang over the loud music. Her body contorted as her arm bent behind her back and her hand scrambled for the dangling overall strap Karen had undone.

"Elli told me how hard you were working, and I knew I needed to see you," Trent explained, his voice precisely raised and level over the music as he strode up to her and easily caught the strap. "Moreover, I owe you after the other night."

Claire's smile widened.

His hand pulled along the strap, untwisting the denim and locking the buckle into place at her chest with a short jerk. The moment he began to pull away, Claire wrapped her arms around him, and Trent lightly returned the gesture.

I took a step back at the sight, my body knowing I should leave before my mind did. My many attempts throughout the night to remind myself she was with Trent were feeble compared to witnessing the casual closeness between them. My shock was only amplified when Claire's hands slid down to Trent's belt.

"What—?" Trent started, his voice slightly louder before her hand freed a black pedometer. She snapped her own clunky yellow one off her pocket.

"Ha!" she barked as her eyes traveled from one device to the other. "My streak continues!"

"The night's not over yet," he said as he brought his lips to the top of her head. A moment later, he pulled back and gave Claire a quizzical stare as she returned his pedometer.

"You smell like cigarettes…?"

"Oh, Duke," Claire groaned and began to run her fingers through her hair. "I knew I should've gone home and cleaned myself up!"

But Trent didn't appear interested in an explanation. "Ah, I miss smoking," he confessed as he drew her closer.

" _You_ smoked?"

"A bad habit I picked up as a teenager." He shook his head. "With two parents in healthcare, it was a pitiful attempt at rebellion. It didn't get their attention, but it did get me through some all-nighters in med school." Trent shook his head and let his hands slide down Claire's arms. "Thankfully, Elli helped me quit when I moved here. She hasn't been as successful with others."

On his final word, Trent's eyes turned towards me, and I was suddenly aware I had been frozen in place, uneasily watching a glimpse of their relationship unfold before me.

"How are you doing, Cliff?" he asked before offering a handshake and closed-mouth smile. Despite his raised voice, he spoke in the same polite, trying-for-enthusiasm tone he always had with me, and I couldn't blame him for it, especially after the things I had been thinking earlier.

Claire offered me a cheerful smile as if _we_ had just run into each other in an unexpected but not unwelcome chance encounter.

_Weren't we just in the middle of…whatever the hell that was?_

She had changed so abruptly **,** and her smile was so convincing that I found myself doubting we were. Maybe I would have written it off if I didn't still feel the words she had breathed fanning my frustration.

Trent's cool hand shook my dazed mind into working again.

"Fine," I answered, though I wasn't confident my voice was loud enough to be heard over the jukebox. I scanned the table, the kitchen, and the stairs, unsure of which escape route I would take.

The moment the short handshake broke, Claire seized Trent's hands.

"Dance with me!" she shouted and tried to pull him back with her. "I've been wanting to dance with you all night, you know!"

Her words cinched my chest as well as my decision—the stairs.

Trent shook his head. "I'll need a pick-me-up first."

He _did_ look uncharacteristically worn between his wrinkled shirt, loosened tie, and thoroughly disheveled hair. Based on appearance alone, a person could have easily assumed he had been drinking with us throughout the night.

"Then follow me!" Claire invited, leading him towards the table with a slight misstep and glance towards me. I ignored it as I pushed through my drunkenness, determined for the night to end on my own terms.

Karen stood at the table, using her vest as a rag to sop up spilled whiskey. As I grew closer, she looked past me and grinned.

"Hey! Look who I found!" she cheered, as if she were the first of us to spot the doctor.

Rick slipped his glasses back over his dulled eyes as Popuri folded her arms across her chest.

"Happy birthday, Karen," Trent smiled, and his eyes examined the group.

"Thanks, Doc! And thanks for the hangover kit!"

Trent gave her a blank stare.

"The present from you and Elli?"

"Of course," Trent nodded, and I suspected Elli had put the entire gift together. "You're welcome."

"What'd you like to drink?" Claire interrupted as she nonchalantly leaned her hand against the back of her chair. "I could pour you a shot," she offered, but before Trent could reply, the chair skidded backward under her weight.

She had only let out a short "whoa!" before Trent caught her, and I released the tension I held in my hand.

"Careful," he softly laughed as she held onto him for balance.

"Claire's had a few!" Popuri snickered and held her friend's chair steady.

Claire let out a guilty laugh. "There's no point trying to hide it, huh?"

"You were trying?" he gently teased as he eased her into her seat. She didn't try to swat _his_ help away.

Claire groaned and let her hair hide her face.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of! Shots are required drinking at my parties," Karen ruled before her eyes glinted towards Trent. "Please get drunk. I _need_ to see that."

"No one needs to see that. I don't make good decisions when I drink."

"Just one drink-drink won't hurt!" Popuri argued.

"Perhaps next time. I still have a few things to finish up at the clinic tonight."

With Claire safely seated, Trent righted my fallen chair and took my seat beside her.

 _It doesn't matter_ , I told myself, but I bit the inside of my lip as I rounded the table.

"Hey!"

Karen tilted her chair back and grabbed a handful of my shirt. "Where d'you think you're going?"

"My room."

She grinned mischievously and nodded toward the staircase. "I wouldn't if I were you!"

I looked over at the stairs, unsure what I was supposed to be seeing before I realized she was hinting at what I _wasn't seeing_ —Gray and Mary must have climbed up the steps together.

"Ah," was all I could say.

"Ah- _ha_!" Karen laughed.

I stood still, silently debating over what to do.

"Think they'd mind if I—?"

"Oh my goddess, Cliff, yes! Just sit down!" Karen cackled and pulled me towards Mary's abandoned seat beside her. "I don't bite!" she promised before tossing a fry into her mouth.

I dropped into the chair faster than I intended and my stomach lurched, though I wasn't certain if it was solely because of my fall. Trent was seated directly across from me, arranging dirty dishes into neat stacks. He looked stilted compared to everyone else at the table, though I wondered if this was simply because he was the only one sober.

Claire sat straight-up, shoulders-back in her best imitation of sobriety, her burning desire for a drinking lesson as forgotten as our argument. She deliberately smoothed her bangs, unaware of the glares Popuri was shooting at her **.** Instead, her eyes laid on mine.

I felt my jaw tighten as I searched in her eyes for the flash of irritation I knew was in there somewhere. My arms crossed and I leaned away until my chair tilted back, as if trying to pull it out of her. But I couldn't find what I was looking for. A moment later, she dropped her eyes from mine and my chair fell forward with a thud, yet I still felt off-balance.

I wondered if a drink would still the rippling inside me, and my eyes rested on the untouched third glass of wine remaining from Mary's stunt. Just as I was on the verge of caving in, Ann burst through the kitchen door, a tray loaded with fries in hand. Her head cocked when she saw Trent, but her smile never wavered.

"Hi, Doctor!" Ann beamed as she unloaded her tray. "No one told me you were coming!"

"I'm not normally one to drop by unannounced," he said, and I smothered a scoff in my throat. "I hope I'm not too much trouble?"

"Not at all!"

"I still can't believe you're really here," Claire grinned at Trent as she rested her hand on his shoulder. He relaxed slightly under her touch, wordlessly inviting her to move closer.

It was strange, sitting in another person's seat and watching them from across the table. Is that what it had looked like when she did the same to me?

A dull thud and a sharp intake of breath later, Claire whirled around to face Popuri.

"That was my leg!"

Popuri's eyes widened without a trace of innocence. "Oops."

"More pizza should be done soon," Ann interjected, and Karen let out an excited whoop. "Anything I can get you in the meantime?"

Trent answered immediately. "Coffee with milk, please."

"I'll have one too," Claire ordered.

Trent raised an eyebrow. "A strong cup of coffee isn't going to help you sober up. Time is the only cure."

"I know. But you can't drink a whole pot by yourself," Claire smiled.

"You'd be surprised."

"Sugar?" Ann asked.

"No thanks," Claire declined as Trent shook his head.

"Alright, I'll be back shortly!" Ann sang before lifting a heavy stack of dishes Trent collected onto her tray.

I saw my chance. "Need help?"

"With this? It's nothing!" Ann assured me as she expertly added another stack to her tray, but her confidence gave way to confusion when she saw Karen's whiskey-soaked vest. "What the…?"

"I didn't see any napkins," Karen justified through a mouthful of fries, oblivious to the dispenser at the center of the table.

Ann added the dripping garment to her tray. "Just keep the rest of your clothes on."

"No guarantees."

Ann sighed but flashed a smile before charging back to the kitchen. I longingly watched her disappear behind the kitchen door as Trent began to distribute food across the table, taking nothing for himself.

"Now, how about you eat something?" he suggested, sliding a basket in front of Claire.

She raised an eyebrow. " _Fries_?"

"They're not exactly protein-rich, but it may slow what alcohol hasn't already been absorbed."

"What happened to 'eat well to be well?'"

"There's a difference between eating fries on a night out and living off rice like a serf," he smiled. "Everything in moderation."

His words settled across a table still littered with shot glasses, emptied cocktails, and a half-finished whiskey bottle before he chuckled.

"What?" Claire laughed.

"Just look who I'm saying this to," he smiled as he carefully moved her hair back from her face. "You always go all-in."

Remembering she spontaneously uprooted her life, risked her money on Won's suspicious seeds, and impulsively bought one of every kind of livestock in the same day, I reluctantly agreed.

"Nuh-uh!" Claire straightened her back and waved a fry at him. "I'm very disciplined! You'd be surprised how patient I can be when I try."

"You have improved," he said with a smile I'm not sure I imagined was sly or not before covering a yawn.

Ignoring my own advice from earlier, I grabbed Mary's final glass of wine and took a deep drink.

Karen leaned closer to whisper but gasped my name instead, her eyes darting to my wine.

"You hypocrite!"

With a sigh, I lifted the upside-down wine glass Mary had used to halt their drinking contest, leaving Karen's shot defenseless in the center of a broken ring of red wine.

"I won't tell Ann if you won't."

Karen let out a cheer as she threw her arm around my shoulders and squeezed. It occurred to me Karen had been overtly flirting and touching me all night. It was obviously meaningless, just a side effect of whiskey that couldn't even spark _Rick's_ jealousy. The idea that Claire's similar behavior earlier could have ignited any unwanted hope in me was ridiculous.

"Cheers!" Karen cried, her glass clashed against mine, sloshing whiskey over her hand. She slammed the shot back then simply wiped her hand off against Rick's sleeve.

"The napkins are literally right in front of you," Rick reminded her dryly.

I chuckled weakly and raised my glass, but a sense of being seen drew my attention away. Claire was watching me again, and I began to regret sitting across the table. My grip on the stem tightened as I wondered if she would dare to say something after the way she had acted earlier. But her eyes merely dropped to the wine glass resting against my mouth. As I stared back over the brim of the glass, doubt that she wanted to be as sober as she was playing crossed my mind. I waited a second before I took a drink, letting my eyes fall to her lips as I felt the wine on my tongue.

"I should ask Ann for a pitcher of water too," Trent decided, and I broke away from Claire to find him studying Karen, thankfully.

I swallowed and returned the glass to the table. I noticed, with some shame, the rim had fogged.

Karen scoffed at Trent's suggestion. "I'm not drinking _water_ when I paid for an open bar."

"Then maybe some juice?"

"Pfft! You're worse than Cliff!" Karen laughed and backhanded my chest while I was in the middle of another drink.

"Oh?" he questioned, his dark eyes shifting to me as I coughed.

"He was just hiding shots from Claire and me before you got here!"

"I just moved it slightly out of reach," I said, my voice tight. I took another drink to clear my throat.

Trent gave me a short nod. "Thank you."

His words caught me off guard, and I was grateful I had a mouthful of wine.

Trent held his eyes on me and offered a small smile. "I haven't asked you yet—how did it go at the winery today?"

"Great!" Claire interrupted. "Turns out Duke invited us both to help."

Her words pinched. I turned to her, but she was entirely focused on Trent.

_Duke didn't invite me, not really..._

"And guess what?" she continued, stretching a hand across the table towards me. "Cliff did such a good job that Duke hired him right then and there."

Trent nodded appreciably. "Working at a winery? Sounds like a vacation. Carter's certain to be pleased," he smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"What will you be doing?" He gestured to my drink. "Taste-testing?"

I stared down at the wine, feeling a familiar heaviness settle in the pit of my stomach. "I'm, uh, not sure."

"You don't know?" Trent confirmed. It felt as if every head at the table turned in surprise.

"We didn't go over details," I explained before bringing the wine glass to my lips again.

"Hmm…" He waited until I swallowed the wine to speak again. "You can never underestimate the consequences of being ill-prepared."

Rick nodded along, and I briefly flinched from the memory of working with Gotz. Trent carried on with his musings.

"While there's always a level of unpredictability in any job you can't control for, you have to ensure you're equipped to the best of your ability. I couldn't imagine how stressed I would be if I weren't confident of at least that, though I suppose in my line of work, the risks from me doing my job poorly are greater."

The realization I had wasted the limited time I had to prepare for tomorrow began to settle on my mind, with several added worries laid on top.

 _I have no idea what I'll be walking into tomorrow,_ I realized. I would have imagined a variety of disastrous situations if I knew enough about the job to know what a disaster would even look like. _Am I going to end up getting fired on the first day again? After I told everyone? And Goddess, I'll be starting my first day with a hangover. What will Duke think?_

I nodded and drained the rest of my wine. It was the fastest glass I had ever finished.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up!" Karen reassured Trent. "So you got a blood type mixed up. Big deal!"

Trent turned away to clear his throat. "Clerical errors should be some of easiest to avoid."

"I was about as unprepared to farm as I could've been, and I'd say things've worked out for me!" Claire chimed in.

"You have a way of making things easy," he smiled down at her. "But hope isn't a plan."

"Some of the best things in life are surprises."

"Some of the worst too," he said, her compliment about his unexpected arrival flying over his head.

The kitchen door swung open. "More food!" Ann cheered. Her tray was loaded with the strange combination of pizza and coffee.

Karen was already at her feet, ready to nab a slice before Ann had even served the pizza.

"Want some?" Ann offered, and I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood to eat anymore.

Instead of returning to her seat, Ann collapsed into Gray's chair beside me, her plate filled with pizza.

Trent set to work making a plate for Claire, again taking nothing for himself, while Claire grabbed the coffee carafe and creamers. I smiled as I spotted the sugar Ann couldn't resist offering regardless of their order, but it was left ignored as Claire prepared their coffees.

"You always make it perfectly," Trent admired after he drank from his mug, and my chest tightened when I realized Claire must have had a lot of practice.

"Ann is really the one who made it," she acknowledged but grinned nonetheless. She had prepared her own coffee as well, which is why I was surprised when I recognized the way her neck tensed as she drank.

It was the same way she had reacted when she tried Manna's wine earlier in the day.

"Alright, Claire, let's see if we can get you up to three pieces this time!" Ann playfully challenged before layering slices on top of one another.

"Oh, no, thank you. I'm good with one at a time," she said, suddenly politely mortified at the idea.

Ann let out a sheepish laugh and blushed. "Oh, okay!"

 _Why is she acting like this?_ I thought but held my tongue. Instead, I turned to Ann.

"Can I try?" I asked, gesturing to her triple slice.

Ann smiled and cocked her head. "Are you trying to steal a bite of _my_ food?"

"That's way more than a bite!" Popuri laughed.

"Alright, but you better not waste it!" Ann sang, passing me the slices.

I nodded and chewed until I could manage a simple "Good!" behind my hand.

"Of course, it is—I made it!"

"You kind of sounded like Doug just now," I teased her.

"Take that back, or I'm never cooking for you again."

The conversation carried around us as Karen turned her attention to Trent.

"I don't think I've ever hung out with you, Doc. You never even come by the store unless it's for a haircut, and it's been a while…" Her sharp green eyes drifted to his tousled hair. "Hey, Ann? Do you have some scissors?"

"That won't be necessary," Trent blurted out over Ann's forceful refusal and Popuri's laughter. "I'll schedule an appointment once I have the time."

Claire reached up to touch his hair. "But I like it longer like this."

I looked down at my empty wine glass and silently wished for a refill.

"You do?" he confirmed, sounding vaguely surprised. "It's a little unprofessional, I think."

"Nah…" she murmured. "Ah, but I'm sure I'd like it shorter too."

"Excuse me, love doctor!" Karen interrupted. "I was talking to you! You should come and say 'hey' every now and then!"

"Elli gets everything we need," he explained, missing the point of Karen's invitation.

"Elli does your grocery shopping?" Claire asked, her voice tinged with enough disbelief for me to return my gaze to them.

Trent opened his mouth to explain, but Karen spoke first.

"Dad doesn't bug her as much as he does him."

Trent was quick to interrupt. "Your father doesn't _bug_ me."

"The whole town knows he harasses you between his appointments!" Karen laughed, though I didn't that.

"I can't acknowledge whether he has appointments or not," Trent spoke with a direct cadence more suited for the clinic than the inn.

"He's my _dad_ , Doc. And you do exams at festivals!" she laughed.

"He may be your dad, but he's—may or may not be my patient." Trent rubbed hard at his eyes before lifting his mug. "And those exams were not done in a professional capacity; I very clearly stated that," he claimed before taking a deep drink.

"Claire, is he always like this?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded as she swallowed her coffee hard. "Until he dugs—drugs you, I mean," she laughed.

"H-hey, I don't do that anymore," Trent nervously laughed. He looked up to find the suspicious looks cast his way. "I made an herbal tonic—"

"Two," Claire corrected with a wide grin.

"Two herbal tonics," Trent conceded with a laugh. "I thought they were completely harmless. I'd tried them myself, and Elli and Carter never had a reaction that strong."

"He's a very creative cook, you know," Claire teased.

"Uh-oh," Ann taunted, and she reached behind me to playfully shove Karen. "There are two of you?"

Karen let out a dismissive laugh. " _Please_ , there's only one of me."

"The negative iota was definitely an upgrade," Claire continued undeterred, and her smile spread wider.

"Negative ion," Trent corrected her, and I couldn't help but smile at the memory of the strange gift.

Claire met my eyes before her grin erupted into a shoulder-shaking laugh.

Trent smiled in return. "What?"

"You know," she began before another round of laughs racked through her, "…when you first gave it to me…!"

Her laughter seemed to take over her body, and I found myself chuckling along with her automatically.

"Yes?" Trent prodded.

"…I thought it was a _sex toy_!" she eventually exploded.

The table burst into surprised laughter. Even the corners of Rick's mouth twitched upward.

"How kinky!" Popuri giggled, and another wave of laughter rocked the table.

"Popuri!" Rick half-scolded, half-laughed, but his sister was shaking against Claire, her earlier annoyance clearly shelved.

Trent shook his head, though an amused smirk had edged onto his face. "I never thought I'd hear negative air ionization therapy referred to as _kinky_."

I flashed a reluctant grin to Claire. "It really did look odd."

"I know!" she laughed as she stretched her hand out across the table again. "And Elli was all like, 'I want one too!'" she squealed, causing an involuntary hoot of laughter to escape from my lips. It was easy to forget my frustration with her when she laughed like that.

"That's because Elli understood how they're supposed to work," Trent flatly defended as he glanced over at me. I looked away, unsure what to make of his blank expression.

"I _still_ don't know how it works!" Claire giggled.

"I'm sure the doctor would be happy to teach you," Karen teased.

Claire wiped tears from her red face. "We already—"

" _How_ about you eat some more pizza?" Trent interrupted with a smile and pushed her plate closer to her.

"No, finish your sentence!" Karen begged, and I was thankful that Claire smiled and bit into a slice of pizza instead.

Karen huffed at Claire. "I should have expected as much from _you_. I do have a few questions for you, though, Doc."

Claire tried to chew her food faster, but she wasn't fast enough.

"How did _this_ happen?" Karen asked as she wagged a slice of pizza between Claire and Trent.

The couple looked at each other, but neither spoke. I felt their silence grip my throat too.

"Oh, come on, there are no secrets between friends," Karen pressed, despite the secretly emptied shot glass in front of her.

Trent hesitated, and Karen turned her interrogating gaze to Claire.

"We _are_ friends, aren't we?"

Claire grinned at the comment.

"Well, we'd been friendly for a while, but I guess it really started this summer. I collapsed when I was working—"

"Nothing happened then," Trent hastily clarified.

"Of course not," Claire nodded. "I had been working too hard and not looking after myself, so it was only a matter of time before I ended up passed out at the clinic. But when I woke up, Trent was there."

Claire's eyes softened, and she wore a smile that made me ache.

"And the first thing I see is him smiling at me, and then he said, 'You look like someone who could use some care.'" She looked down and wrapped Trent's arm in her hands as she confessed to her coffee. "I don't know…they were just the perfect words to hear at that moment."

Popuri released a longing sigh. "How romantic."

Jealousy threatened to creep up through my skin. Determined to wash it away, I reached for my wine glass, only to remember it was already empty. Instead, I rolled its stem between my fingers, half-heartedly trying to stop myself from listening.

"That's not _romantic_!" Karen snickered, her voice hoarse. "He was saying you looked like crap!"

"Were you really?" Claire wondered, but before Trent could respond, Karen let out a raspy laugh.

"If you were trying to flirt, you should have said something smooth, something like…" She deepened her voice before she spoke again. "Let _me_ be your medicine, baby."

Popuri smacked her hands against the table with a force that sent dishes clattering. " _Yes_."

"That's smooth?" Ann mocked.

"You guys!" Claire laughed. "Look what you've done!"

I glanced up to find Trent looking away at nothing, his hand covering his mouth before he closed his eyes and murmured a muffled "Oh no."

"I think you're embarrassing him!" Popuri laughed with amazement. "I didn't know that was possible!"

"Don't worry, Doctor. They've been pulling this stuff all night," Ann comforted him as she refilled his coffee. Claire's was still half full.

He dropped his hand to fetch his mug. "I shouldn't have said anything at all."

"I'm glad you did!" Claire insisted as she squeezed his arm to her chest. "We talked about a lot of stuff that day. Most of it about the city," she added before Karen could ask.

"It was nice talking to someone who wasn't from here," Trent smiled at Claire before sipping his coffee.

"What, you don't like talking to us hicks?" Ann joked.

"No, that's not what I meant. I suppose I was a little homesick, oddly enough."

He looked over the rim of his mug to see his audience still waiting for an explanation.

"You see, it's easier practicing in a big city. Patients don't remember your name unless you've made a mistake, and it's rare to run into them outside of work. Here, it's harder to stay clear-headed and objective—your patients could be your clerk or your neighbor, or your best friend. I don't want to seem cold, but it's bad medicine to get _too_ close. And yes, it can get isolating with time, but what choice do you have?"

"You tell me!" Karen burst, her eyes jumping between Trent and Claire. "Obviously, choices were made!"

He let out an awkward breath. "I was trying to be more open and got a little carried away." He raised his hand back to cover his mouth, but I could see the smile swelling in his eyes. "Claire was very…persistent."

My stomach felt empty despite the alcohol I had poured into it all night.

"Was she now?" Karen laughed and began trying to unearth the meaning behind the word, but Trent held his ground.

 _Persistent?_ Claire had left that part out when she had told me about them. Before I let questions bleed into my mind, I looked to Claire for some sort of silent explanation.

Her face was hidden behind her coffee mug as she took another strained drink.

_She was persistent with him but immediately gave up on me without even talking to me about it? Even with what she believed about Ann, what happened to her competitive spirit? It doesn't add up. Why didn't she go all-in with me? Are the number of steps taken in a day more worthy of competition than I am?_

I bit the inside of my numbed lip again to stop myself from asking questions I already knew the answers to. Of course, she was persistent with him.

"So then when did things between you two actually start?" Karen continued, demonstrating her own persistence for answers.

Claire answered immediately, her voice confident and cheerful.

"Just before the Fireworks Festival. He had to fire me as a patient first," she laughed.

_That's a lie._

I looked to Claire again, but her eyes were shining at Karen.

"I prefer the phrase 'terminate the patient-physician relationship,'" Trent teased just as casually. His cautious eyes held mine as he took another drink of coffee.

 _They're_ both _lying_.

The lie itself wasn't surprising given what Claire had told me the other night. What made my stomach turn was how easily I would have believed them if I didn't already know the truth. _If_ I actually knew the truth.

_Would Claire have even told me anything if I hadn't been in the wrong place at the wrong time, or would I be seated here, believing the lie the same way everyone else was?_

"I thought Ma said the clinic was struggling," Rick interrupted. "Seems weird to be firing patients."

I was surprised Rick was listening—he had been so quiet for so long. His comment sparked the vague memory of Trent mentioning the clinic couldn't afford to replace equipment the last time I had seen him.

"But it's for love!" Popuri argued, and I chose to watch Rick roll his eyes rather than face the couple across the table.

Trent cleared his throat. "The clinic _is_ struggling," he began, and I was grateful he hadn't acknowledged Popuri's comment. "I knew it was going to be difficult when I accepted the position, but it's been…well, more difficult than I anticipated. We have limited resources to serve an already underserved population. Most of our equipment is donated secondhand from larger hospitals. A lot of it is outdated. Some of it I would even consider archaic!"

"That head mirror," Claire laughed.

"Don't remind me," Trent joined her, and his hand ran absentmindedly through his hair. Despite talking about the challenges, he wasn't complaining. Instead, he leaned forward in his chair and spoke with a passion.

"Elli and I have adapted. We're doing our best to provide the highest quality care we possibly can. Elli especially has grown as a nurse, and I can only hope I've done the same as a doctor. But staying in the black is always a challenge, even with us expanding our reach out to the Valley." Trent turned to Claire. "It's a shame I can't use your expertise to draw in more business."

Karen rested her head on her folded hands. "What's that mean?"

"Claire used to work in advertising."

I glanced at Claire, who nodded along. I had never even asked her what it was she did in the city. Whenever it had come up in conversation, it was always just "the job." I would be the last person to ask for details about someone's past.

Ann jumped in her seat. "Really? You wrote jingles and stuff?"

Claire laughed. "No, but that's what everyone asks. I didn't come up with any of the creative work. I was an account executive. Essentially, my job was to bring money to the agency. I worked with a lot of different companies, pulling in new business, getting clients to fall in love with the work, and keeping them happy," she grinned. "Someone like me wouldn't be any help to the clinic!"

Trent's hand disappeared under the table as he grabbed Claire's hand from her lap. "You already help me plenty."

It felt like I fell into someone else's seat all over again.

"The clinic can't close," Rick warned. "We couldn't afford to take the ferry for Ma's check-ups again."

Popuri murmured her agreement. "And all those different doctors there. We'd be saying the same things over and over with no one listening."

Guilt fell over Trent's face. "I won't let that happen. I…I have been collaborating with Thomas to try and secure grants for the clinic," he admitted as if he were in a confession. "I wish I could do more for everyone. I'll keep trying. It will all be worth it if we succeed."

"When you succeed!" Karen interjected.

"Right."

Rick reached over to clap Trent on the back. "Keep up the good work."

Trent's mouth parted with astonishment from the gesture.

"See?" Claire smiled. "Everyone sees how hard you're working. I wanna be more like you."

Her words made Trent quietly laugh as he looked away and made me realize how suddenly sleazy working in a winery is.

Karen opened her mouth, but this time Trent spoke first.

"Ah, that's enough about me." He stood and stretched, turning to Claire. "I've had my coffee. Are you positive you're up for a dance?"

"One hundred percent," she said as she took Trent's hand. "Let's pick a song."

She carefully stood, obviously trying her best to cling to him, and I wondered how she was going to dance at all.

"Who sang that one song you like again? The one from that movie?"

Her response became inaudible as they ambled towards the jukebox. Once I realized I was waiting for her to look back at me again, I closed my eyes.

I heard Popuri let out a huff. "She's such a flirt. We were supposed to be in this together."

"I'm glad the doctor came. But it's weird, seeing him like that," Karen mused, her voice beginning to crack. "I never could picture him being romantic. He always seemed so…" I opened my eyes to find her waving her hand in front of her face. "…well, you know what I mean!" she said as she squeezed Ann's arm.

"Flat," Rick nodded.

"Right! I never knew what he was thinking."

"Something he and Claire have in common," I joined.

"What're you talking about?" Karen laughed. "Claire's tight-lipped, but she's so easy to read. She's obviously crazy about that guy."

"Yeah…"

Popuri stood from her seat as well, and let out a long yawn, then began to head to the bar.

"Hey, where're you going?" Rick demanded.

"If Claire isn't alone now, I'm not going to be either!" she called back.

Rick tried to shoot up from his seat, but Karen grabbed onto his shirt.

"It's my birthday," she warned with much less festivity than earlier in the night.

We watched as Popuri staggered away, grabbed a barstool, and dragged it over to the phone. With a long-suffering sigh, Rick fell back into his seat and reached for the whiskey bottle.

A slow relaxing melody began to fill the dining room, but I was determined not to hear the song Trent and Claire chose. Instead, I pushed a shot glass to Rick, wordlessly asking for one more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn't caught on to it by now (there have been hints for a long time), you certainly have by now: Claire is shady. It was fun to write Cliff being quietly frustrated with her.
> 
> Even though Trent didn't play any drinking games, I hope this chapter sheds some light on who he is and what he's about! The line Karen suggested for him is a modified version of something he says to Claire in Harvest Moon for Girl. So ~smooth~. ❤️
> 
> I think "Cold Cold Cold" by Cage the Elephant was my favorite song to listen to while writing this first part. It suits Cliff, Trent, and Claire all very well, which you'll see that more as the story unfolds. "Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now" by The Smiths is a great tie-in for the next chapter.
> 
> I hope this chapter wasn't too boring! The really dramatic stuff is in the next part (lol, sorry!) I wanted to post them together, but there are few more things I need to work on more. It should, however, be uploaded within the next few days.


	39. A Spoonful of Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliff turns to other friends for company at Karen's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part ended up a long one too. Sorry for the wait!

I watched as Rick poured me a drink. The whiskey caught the warm bar lights and glowed an enticing near-gold.

"Do you think another drink is the best idea?" Ann wondered and looked to Karen and Rick for support, but they were too busy _not_ looking at each other to notice.

Her blue eyes returned to me. "You have work tomorrow…"

Karen dismissed her warning with a sharp laugh.

"We _all_ have work tomorrow. And we're celebrating!"

"And unwinding," Rick sulked.

"And I know my limits," I defended. It may have been a while, but there had been a few scattered nights in the wasted years when I indulged more than this. Granted, I didn't remember them very well.

Ann gave me an odd look.

"I won't not—" I stopped to untangle my tongue. "I _won't_ do any shots."

"That's good, but—"

"Goddess, Ann!" Karen interrupted and threw her arms around her friend. "Just relax and feel the music with me!"

I continued to try and tune out the song Trent and Claire had chosen, but Karen made it difficult as she sang along. Her drunken singing was the complete opposite of her usual voice: she mumbled through unknown lyrics until rasping the often-incorrect last word, and her voice cracked during awkward attempts to harmonize.

"The food didn't sober you up as much as I wanted…" Ann sheepishly laughed as Karen shook her by the shoulders during a high note, and a twinge of guilt passed through me.

"Then we'll have to dance it out of my system!" Karen hollered and pulled Ann from her seat. "C'mon, we can't leave Claire and the doctor alone out there; they're barely moving!"

I stopped my head from turning by reaching for my refilled glass.

Ann offered her hand. "Do you want to dance too?"

"Go ahead without me."

I didn't want to be near the couple already dancing. It was hard enough not to watch them from the table.

"Your loss!" Karen lilted at me as she clasped Ann's hand, but her eyes darted to Rick before she led her away.

Rick released out a sharp _tsk_ , and I realized Karen hadn't invited him. Feeling incredibly awkward, I brought the whiskey to my lips and took a sip. Instead of hitting my throat with a burn, it slipped smoothly down my throat. I thought I tasted a faint trace of smoke…

Rick raised his glass in front of his face and gazed into it.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

It took a beat too long for me to realize he was talking to me and not his whiskey.

"Sure...?"

He opened his mouth as if to speak but took a long, slow drink instead. I watched the whiskey steadily disappear. Just as I wondered if he changed his mind, he brought his glass down hard and spoke.

"Why would you ever want to be me?"

I slowly took in his words as he poured himself another drink. I'd nearly forgotten admitting to wanting to trade lives with him during the drinking game. I dropped my eyes to my glass. Rick had done everything I should have, but how could I tell him that?

I took a drink and let my words wobble out on alcohol-tinted air.

"I just—I want it, what you have."

Rick nearly dropped the whiskey bottle down on the table and stared at me over the rims of his glasses.

"What do you think I have?"

"Well, everything," I admitted, and he immediately let out a dissatisfied laugh. I felt my face heat as I tried to be more specific. "Your home, your family, your—"

He merely shook his head and scoffed.

"I mean, not everybody has that," I said, my voice hardening.

"I barely have my family."

And suddenly, Rick, who'd been mostly silent since his third shot, couldn't stop talking.

"We hear from Rod less and less these days," he began, his jaw tightening when he used his father's name. "Popuri's growing up and growing distant, and Ma's health gets worse the colder it gets. Sometimes it makes me wish I could stop time for a moment. At least I could keep things together the way they are now. That's better than worrying I'm gonna lose one of them every summer and winter."

He wet his throat with whiskey while his words echoed in my head. I'd never had that fear about Ma or Terra. They had always seemed so…permanent. Hopelessly permanent. Everything had then. And yet, I could feel the fear sitting next to Rick.

_I'd never let go if I had them back with me._

I joined Rick and sipped at my drink. It was dangerous to start thinking those things.

"I thought when _he_ came last year," he continued, nodding across the dining room, but I refused to follow his gesture, "…everything was going to get better. He'd cure Ma, Rod would've had to crawl back home, and Popuri and I would've stopped fighting so much. Instead, he practically recommended Ma be _homebound_."

His last word was almost a groan. Rick slid his hands up under his glasses to roughly rub at his eyes. His knuckles knocked his glasses loose until they fell from his nose and clattered onto the table.

"Shit," he grumbled but didn't move his hands.

Unsure of what to do but wanting to do something to help, I carefully folded his glasses closed, set them out of harm's way, and tried to follow what he said.

"I knew he was right, but I…boiled over, as usual. It's frustrating. Frustrating for all of us—Ma most of all, though she tries not to show it. I don't like her going to festivals, but she won't give them up yet. She won't let Doctor do house calls often. And she even insists on walking to appointments! I know she's scared if she gets in a wheelchair, she's going to stay in one like old Ellen. It's _so_ frustrating," he repeated, "…not being able to do much of anything to protect her. But I _can_ protect Popuri."

Rick finally dropped his hands. I was half-afraid I'd see tears, and then I'd be entirely at a loss for what to do, but his eyes blazed with resolve instead.

"Popuri needs me to look after her. And as long as she depends on me, she can't leave too, right?"

My mouth parted with disbelief as he took another drink.

"Couldn't she just…depend on someone else instead?"

Rick nearly choked, and I realized I struck a nerve.

"Who would try and depend on someone as unreliable as _that guy_?" he spat, scowling toward his sister. She nestled her cheek against the phone, oblivious to his pointed stare. By the way she smiled, it was obvious who was on the other end of the line. "If she's naive enough to think she could, then it only proves she needs me."

"Kai isn't—" I began, but Rick visibly tensed at the name. I let out a sigh. It seemed pointless to attempt to defend Kai while Rick was already riled up, and I didn't have the energy or the desire to fight. I was half-tempted to get up from the table, but where would I go? Instead, I tried another approach.

"If you don't let Popuri have some freedom, it'll just make her want to leave more."

I remembered the times when I had tried to cool my anger through long walks through snow. I always seemed to go a little farther, despite thinking I would never go far. Each time, I didn't want to turn back. Walking home always felt faster.

"You sound like Karen. You guys just don't understand—you don't have the responsibilities I do," he dismissed, unaware of the sting he set in me as he continued. "I'm trying to do what's best for the family. And why is it that Rod can walk out with some bullshit excuse, put everything on me, and yet I'm the bad guy?"

"Sounds like he left you without a lot of freedom."

Rick gave a nod so sharp and stiff I would have missed it if I blinked.

"Do you really want Popuri to feel the same way about you that you feel about him?"

Rick's defenses flared up again. "It wouldn't be the same at all! I'm not putting anything on her—I'm taking things away from her!" He abruptly stopped himself. "Ugh, that came out wrong, but you know what I'm trying to say, don't you?"

He clutched his glass tightly to drink again, and I tried again.

"All I'm saying is if she don't have any independence here, what'd make her want to stay?"

Rick banged his glass down on the table without taking a drink.

"Her family!" he exploded as if it were exasperatingly obvious. "Family should be enough for people!"

A pang of guilt turned the sting of his words to a sear. I tried to put it out with the last of my whiskey. "You'd hope, but sometimes it's not."

"Well, why not? It's enough for me!"

"How?" I asked too quickly. I wanted to know so badly—how could he hold up under it all? Why couldn't I? But Rick didn't give me the answer I was looking for, whatever it was.

"It has to be! What would happen to them if I left too?"

The bar felt quiet despite the music. I listened as my unsteady breath and pounding heartbeat shook my voice loose.

"…Do you ever think about it? Leaving?"

I held air tight in my chest while I waited for his answer.

"Goddess, no!" Rick scoffed. "I'm not like _them_. Those bastards are a disgrace to the very idea of family."

His words carved at the edges of an open wound and all I could do was nod and pour another drink. I understood. Sometimes I would remember the hurt I had felt when Dad left. I had tried to ignore it and carry on the way Ma did until that stunted resentment festered into jealousy.

_Jealous of him._

Even in my thoughts, the last two words sounded like a shameful whisper. What kind of son would envy the father who left and resent the mother who stayed? Everything I had ever felt was so wrong.

Rick continued to rail against some strange Rod-Kai hybrid, and I sat there and turned each insult against myself. Yes, I am a failure. Yes, I am a coward. Yes, I am a deserter. Yes, I am a good listener; thanks for noticing. The table became his sullen confessional with me as a mockery of a priest. I just kept nodding and drinking until Rick's anger passed, and he became drunkenly sentimental.

"And it's not just Ma and Popuri that keep me here, but there's Karen too. I know I'm not showing it very well tonight, but I don't think I could get through every day without her. I don't know why she sticks with me—I know she won't want to forever."

I nodded and drank on cue, and Rick flinched.

"Shit, what am I doing? I knew I shouldn't have done those shots," he groaned before downing his drink and heaving himself out of his chair. "I should be with her. It's her birthday, dammit."

Watching Rick stumble away was more difficult than it should have been. I gave up before he reached Ann and Karen and closed my eyes—I didn't want them to drift across the room. In the darkness, a small whirl of nausea tugged at me, trying to pull me into a slow spin. I was on the verge of letting it when I heard someone call my name over the music.

I opened my eyes, and the spinning faded as I slowly focused on Popuri, waving me over to the bar.

I gestured for her to come to me instead.

"Cliff!" she whined and held up the too-short phone cord.

She looked so far away, but what else was I going to do? I hoisted myself onto loose legs. Hollow music swung from ear to ear as I walked through heavy air, drink in hand, and slumped against the bar rail.

"Here!" Popuri thrust the phone against my face.

"Hello?" I mumbled into the receiver.

Kai didn't waste any time with greetings.

"Is Popuri messing with me, or is Gray really upstairs with Mary?"

_Of course, you don't actually want to talk to me._

"She's isn't messing with you," I exhaled as a dulled annoyance at the couple resurfaced through all the whiskey.

"Told ya!" Popuri yelled beside me.

Kai let out a loud disbelieving laugh. "That little bastard! He never tells me anything about her!"

A woman began to scold Kai in the background, and he paused to hastily apologize to Carol before returning, his voice noticeably softer.

"Goddess, I remember when all he could do was check her out at the library. They grow up too fast." Kai let out a wistful sigh. "But enough about that—Cliff, I haven't heard from you since I left!" he laughed, and guilt flared inside of me again as I realized I had let my promise to stay in touch slip away. Why was it that guilt was so much stronger than everything else in me?

"So, what have you been doing, man?"

It was a simple enough question, but I didn't have an answer for him.

"Cliff? You still there?"

I took a breath. "Yeah."

"Sorry, we must have a bad connection! What have you been doing?"

I thought back to what I'd done since he left, all the progress I'd imagined I'd made. So much of it seemed meaningless.

 _What_ have _I been doing?_

"…I don't know," I confessed.

Kai hesitated before speaking. "You sound off."

"I'm just tired."

"No, it's something more than that."

 _Can you hear it through the phone?_ I fearfully hoped.

"I know—you're drunk!"

I let out a sigh of disappointed relief. "That too. Figured I'd enjoy myself after work."

"That's news! Where are you working now?"

I filled him in on my new job without enthusiasm.

"But that's great! Hey, you should save up to visit me sometime! I bet it's starting to get cold in Mineral Town!"

"A bit," I muttered into the receiver, fighting the urge to look to the couple behind me. "Where're you now?"

"Sprout Island, until it gets too cold. Ah, I bet you'd love it here—everyone does!"

Kai launched into a description of the collection of islands he'd been visiting. I closed my eyes and listened as he painted pictures of black volcanic sand, forests of wild animals, and quiet beachside villages. The warmth of the dining room became sunshine heating my skin, and my slight swaying was the queasy swell of a boat beneath my feet. In my ramshackle mind, I began to imagine a house of my own somewhere warm enough to never snow. Even in my imagination, I couldn't get too carried away. The house was small but comfortable. A little dingy, maybe, but the few things that were truly mine were. The image in my head shifted and changed as the house became a mix of cabin, farmhouse, and inn. But one thing stayed the same—it had a fireplace for someone to keep a fire burning on cold days when I couldn't get out of bed.

_Ah, but isn't the point that there wouldn't be cold days anymore? I wouldn't need a fireplace._

I shrugged to myself. I'd still want one. I'd always want one.

Kai drifted to discussing the locals and travelers that made up the laid-back culture of the islands. The more he described it, the more I wondered how I would fit in there.

"I met a legitimate treasure hunter, Cliff! A _treasure hunter_!" Kai gushed like a little boy, and I could feel myself smiling. It sounded like the made-up stories Terra and I exchanged about Dad's adventures when we were kids. He and Ma never did tell us what he had been doing when he came home, and it took a few disappearances to understand. I stopped playing the game when he left us for good, even though Terra would sometimes try to get me to join her.

"And I've been spending a lot of time with this gourmet. Cute kid, I think you'd like him. He's been helping me come up with a few new dishes to add to my menu…"

Kai's voice faded to the background as my mind began to wonder exactly how much a ticket to Sprout Island would cost.

_More than what I made today, but if I saved—_

"…give Ann the recipe, as long as she promises not to share it with her old man…"

Heat tingled in my face as I snapped out of my train of thought at Ann's name.

 _What am I thinking? I've spent the past months struggling to stay in Mineral Town, only to think_ that _? After I promised Ann and Doug that I'd do my best to stay?_

_I really haven't changed._

"I bet she'd be happy to make it for you! Put her on the phone before I forget!"

I called for her without turning around, and Popuri eyed the phone with narrowed eyes.

Ann bounded up to me, breathless and laughing.

"Geez, Karen and Rick have certainly made up," Ann joked, but I didn't turn to look.

"Kai's gonna give you a recipe," I flatly explained as I let my wrist fall back to offer the phone.

Her face fell before a new smile quickly replaced it. "For what?"

I shrugged. Ann retrieved a pen and pad of server paper from her pocket before taking the phone from me.

"I want to hear it too!" Popuri suddenly declared.

"Oh, I'm writing it—"

"Let's just share," she insisted before sandwiching the phone between their heads.

I turned to head back to the table, but the images of the dining room ran together too smoothly. Small spins blurred the edges of my focus and set the world shivering. Without thinking, I fixed my gaze ahead to steady myself and was confronted by the sight of a dance. Or rather, an embrace.

Claire and Trent gently swayed together. She leaned flush against him, her cheek resting against his chest. He was her crutch, holding her to him and slowly rubbing a hand along her back. The music I had been mainly ignoring became a lullaby in my mind as I realized they held each other with the comfort and contentment of drifting off to sleep. I wasn't sober or drunk enough to be numb to how softly, painfully intimate it was.

The slightest pressure felt like it would knock me to the ground. There was no way I was strong enough for anyone to lean on me.

As they slowly turned, bar lights played tricks with Claire's hair, bathing it in a whiskey glow. Her face was gradually illuminated, only to reveal closed eyes among her softened features.

An expectation secret even to myself crumbled apart. I hated that I had wished she would look over at me again. It wasn't right to be thinking that way about her. But I couldn't stop thinking that way.

I'd been holding out some selfish hope that Trent would be obviously wrong with her. It was so much easier to do it when I didn't see them together, but there they were, right in front of me, so undeniably _together_.

They seemed happy.

_Maybe she's pretending?_

I watched their dance, the way Trent tilted his head against hers, the way Claire wrapped her arms around his waist. It looked real. I'm sure it _felt_ real. The question was just another reluctant hope to be quickly dashed. But what kind of friend would hope that?

_But she said she once felt something for me._

Was that just a lie? Some misguided attempt to soften the blow of rejection? Or maybe something intended to keep me stuck hoping? It seemed like something too cruel for her to do, but she isn't like she seemed…

 _It_ felt _true when she told me_ , I argued, then reminded myself how wrong my feelings always were.

I cringed as I realized I had been stupid enough to hope she might _still_ feel something for me. Stupid enough to keep letting those hopes creep back up again and again when I don't even want them. I just wanted to know what was going on with her, but I didn't trust she'd tell me the truth if I asked.

 _If only I'd just—_ I began, but Claire's eyes opened and cut my thought off.

They caught mine briefly, and I felt terrible that it caused my pulse to rush despite everything. She dropped them to the floor just as quickly, but a few moments later, she carefully lifted her eyes back to watch me through her lashes.

 _Are you kidding me?_ I silently asked her.

But I refused to look away. I kept thinking if I just looked hard enough into her eyes, I'd find what she was honestly thinking.

Claire's shoulders rose as she took a deep breath against Trent and closed her eyes again, denying me even that.

 _Are you kidding me?_ I silently asked myself as I clumsily reached for my drink. I was surprised I had the strength to lift it.

"Hey! You both still owe me a dance!" Karen suddenly called out over the music, and the dining room collectively turned towards the steps.

Mary was trying to sneak down the stairs, Gray following behind her with unhurried steps. Mary was flushed but otherwise unchanged as she descended the steps. On the other hand, Gray was hatless, disheveled, and, I was somewhat confident, wearing a different shirt. But Gray's relaxed attitude quickly fell when he looked out over the dining room.

I took in a deep, slow breath. That was it—I could go to sleep. The night was over. But my room seemed so far away…

_Well, maybe after I finish my drink._

I held the bar rail as my head fell back to take a small sip.

"What are you _doing_?" someone demanded, and I found Gray standing next to me. He must have marched right over. Mary peered over his shoulder.

I smiled. This time I had an answer to that question.

"Drin— _sipping_ ," I corrected, remembering Gray's earlier comment about the proper way to drink whiskey.

I watched as Gray's cold eyes shifted away from mine. One corner of his mouth tightened, and after a moment, I realized he was watching Trent and Claire coming nearer. He shifted between us and said something to me in a low voice, but I wasn't listening close enough to catch it. Instead, I turned my head to look around him.

"I didn't realize you were here too," Trent greeted Mary with a small smile and helped Claire onto her seat a few barstools down.

"Nor did I, um, well, that you were here, too. Realize, I mean," Mary stammered as she reached for the end of her braid. "Um…you won't mention to my mother that I was ever upstairs, will you?"

Trent lifted an eyebrow. "Why would—?"

"Relax, Mary!" Karen interjected, and I was surprised she and Rick had been standing so close. I was even more surprised Ann was behind them. When had she gone back to dance? When did they stop?

"We all know Gray was just showing you his book collection!" Karen leaned towards Mary and loudly whispered. "How big—?"

Ann leaped onto Karen from behind, covering her mouth with both hands.

"How are you twenty-four?!" she demanded. "You've been acting like a teenager all night!"

Karen's laughter and words were smothered.

"You can lick my hand all you want—I'm not letting go!"

The commotion put Claire into a fit of giggles I tried to ignore, and Mary blushed.

Trent cleared his throat over the commotion. "Don't worry, Mary. I can keep a secret."

I quietly scoffed and raised my glass again, but Gray snatched it from my hands before it reached my lips.

"At least let me finish it…"

Gray looked down at me as he drained the stolen whiskey into his mouth.

"There," he exhaled and set the empty glass on the bar. "It's finished."

Irritation stirred beneath the alcohol inside me, but I knew I wouldn't do anything about it. I was too much of a coward.

Coward, disgrace, failure, deserter—it was all the same.

The moment Ann released Karen, she lurched back towards Mary.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, but you're so beautiful!" Karen gasped and cupped her hands around Mary's cheeks. "Will you dance with me?"

"Oh, sure…?"

Karen cheered and began to lead Mary towards one of the tables.

"Help me up!" Karen ordered her as she smacked her boot onto the seat of a chair, turning it into a steppingstone to the tabletop.

Ann dashed after her friend and swung her off the chair before she could make it up. Rather than resist, Karen laughed as she went along for the ride.

The moment her feet touched the floor, she was struck with an epiphany that became apparent hours beforehand. "Goddess, Ann! Ann, I think I might be drunk!"

"Alright, she's done," Ann ruled. "Time to call it a night."

"What? No! It's my—"

" _No_ , it's not. It ended three minutes ago," Ann interrupted, her voice dripping with satisfaction as she pointed to the clock on the wall. There was an extra bounce in her step as she hurried to shut off the jukebox mid-song.

"Wow," Karen whined, her voice as loud as it had been when the music blared. "You're really gonna send me packing!"

"Do you need help back?" Trent offered through a covered yawn.

Rick was quick to jump in and throw an arm around Karen. "No, I can do it!" he said before calling for Popuri to hang up the phone. I wondered if his jealousy finally flared up with Trent the way it didn't do with me.

" _Please_! I don't need anyone's help," Karen bragged. "I could walk home with my eyes closed."

She immediately threw her hands out to her side and launched into a demonstration, walking heel-to-toe in a remarkably straight line that caused Claire to break out into applause.

"I've had a lot of practice," Karen explained with a toss of her hair.

"See? She's fine," Rick nodded. "Hurry up, Popuri!"

"I am!" she yelled before stretching the phone towards Gray. "Kai wants a word."

Gray took a step, paused, and stared at me with hard eyes.

"Don't do anything dumb."

I watched him in confusion as he headed to the phone.

Popuri joined Rick and Karen, and Trent studied the three of them carefully.

"Are you sure you don't just want to stay here?" Ann offered. "Dad had me prepare a room."

Karen dismissed her suggestion with a wave of her hand. "My bed is way more comfortable."

"And Ma needs us!" Rick yelled, the force of his insistence causing him to lurch forward.

"Yeah, yeah, simmer down," Popuri yawned.

Trent's head turned to Popuri. "It's a long walk…"

"And I can handle more than you guys think."

"She can!" Claire interjected. "She's pulled through for me a lot since summer."

Popuri flashed her a warning smile. "Try to remember that next time you think about ditching me then."

I couldn't hear Claire's response because Karen grabbed hold of Mary and Ann to begin loud and heartfelt goodbyes. Popuri and Rick were soon drawn in too, but I remained with my back against the bar, watching the noisy group of friends attempt to either capture or escape one another. I didn't feel like I belonged to it, and I didn't think I ever really would.

Trent glanced at his watch and groaned.

"Oh, I didn't mean to keep you from your work," Claire apologized and slid off the barstool. "We can head back too!"

"Even with my help, I don't think you're in any condition to be walking to the farm."

"I'm totally fine, see?" she closed her eyes and tried to imitate Karen's walk. Before she had the chance to topple over, Trent caught her teetering arms.

"Careful now…" he chuckled and helped her back onto her seat. "I don't want you to fall, and the road to your house is difficult enough to navigate at night—"

I winced; I didn't want to know he made those walks.

"—it's too far."

"The clinic isn't that far."

 _Really?_ I pushed myself off the bar and grabbed my empty glass, intending to head to the table to refill it.

He let out a slow sigh. "Claire…"

"I know, off-limits. I'm sorry."

My breath hitched at the comment, and I set my glass back down.

_What did that mean?_

He rubbed his eyes. "It's fine. I'll figure something out. Wait here."

Trent headed into the crowd.

Claire and I sat slightly too far away for conversation to be expected, listening to the friendly goodnights and well-wishes tossed around us. Her stool squeaked as she fidgeted with her bangs. There was a lot I wanted to say, wanted to ask, but my tongue couldn't move under the weight of the silence between us, so I kept my eyes fixed on the stairs, trying to rally the energy to climb them.

"Hey, Cliff?"

_Dammit._

The room twisted until I found a friendly smile on Claire's face.

"I just wanna say, I'm so happy for you, you know? And you're gonna do great with Duke and Ann—Anna— _Manna_ , I mean, Goddess, and…and I'm so happy for you!"

I stared at her, a quiver in my stomach as I doubted everything she said.

_Were the things she said always so empty? And what about how irritated she was earlier? How can she always just drop everything to do with me and forget it? How can other people just let stuff roll off their backs like that?_

Claire seemed to be waiting for me to say something. When I didn't, she continued.

"And tonight was fun! And…and we should all do this again, you know? Hang out all together like this!"

I shook my head.

"What?"

Finally, I opened my mouth, but my words were dull and slurred.

"I like you best when we're alone. Makes me think I know you."

She let out a short laugh. "You do know me!"

"I don't."

"Of course you do!"

I held my eyes on hers, trying to find what she was thinking again and coming up empty-handed. Determined to get a better look, I rolled over onto one elbow to directly face her.

"So, who are you then?"

Her smile weakened the longer she looked back at me, then returned with a flash before she dropped her head.

"What kind of answer do you expect to a question like that?"

"The truth," I shrugged, and my elbow slipped, sending the bar rail digging into the side of my arm.

"You're really drunk," she dismissed with a slight chuckle.

"You too, but you still aren't telling the truth," I winced, rubbing the sore spot. "How—how do you do that? Isn't it hard?"

Claire's smile wavered. "I don't know what you're saying. Maybe you—"

"I'm just saying the truth. _I_ tell the truth when I'm drunk."

A memory of a summer pasture made me squeeze my eyes shut.

"Goddess, or at least what I _think_ is the truth." I dragged my hand across my forehead as if it would scrape the memory away. "How can anyone actually love someone they don't even know?"

She was silent, and I freed my eyes to find her smiling down at the bar.

"I don't know…I guess they can't."

Karen's cheer quickly drowned out Claire's soft voice.

"Don't think for a second I'm leaving without a proper send-off from you!" she croaked as she threw her arms around my neck. I nearly bent back over the bar from the impact.

Over her shoulder, I watched Trent return and place something in Claire's hand—a key, nearly identical to mine.

"Problem solved. I got you a room for the night."

Karen abruptly pushed back from me. She kept her hands on my shoulders, using me as a cover to eavesdrop while watching the couple out of the corners of her glinting eyes. My eyes darted to Claire as anxiety beat inside of me.

 _Please don't stay_.

"I don't want to stay here," she flatly told the key.

Trent let out a much shorter sigh than before. "Why not?"

Her hair slipped off her shoulder as she stared down at her palm, and she made no effort to push it back.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." Her hand closed around the key before she raised her head to him. "Will you stay with me?"

Karen mouthed an exaggerated _"Oh my goddess!"_ before my eyes hit the floor. I slid her hands off my shoulders, but she didn't seem to care or even notice.

Trent lowered his voice to an unintelligible murmur as he responded, but Claire didn't bother to do the same.

"Please? I need you."

I clung to the bar as her words wrung the heart out of me.

When he answered, I was convinced I heard him smile.

"Okay."

 _Okay._ The word was too fast to stop and too bland to get upset over.

 _There isn't anything I can do about it_. I told myself. _It'll just have to be okay_.

I hunched over the bar, feeling anything but okay as conversations continued around me, uninterrupted and uncontrollable.

"I throw a good party, don't I?" Karen teased the two of them. "We'll have to do this again!"

"Trent's birthday's coming up," Claire happily shared.

"Ah, I've never been one to celebrate my birthday."

"I'll have to do something about that!"

"It's not necessary. I grew out of wanting to a long time ago."

"Hey, was that a dig?" Karen interjected. "Because I'm still a few years younger than you."

"What? No, I—"

"Relax, Doc, I'm teasing! Now go enjoy your early birthday present!"

Trent simply cleared his throat before Ann offered to show them to their room. I turned my head away, trying my best to ignore the couple as they said goodnight to everyone. Gray cast a sidelong glance at what was unfolding before hastily speaking into the phone.

"Look, I gotta go… _No_ , Kai, I'll call tomorrow…"

But I couldn't ignore what was happening. I whipped my head towards Claire as she and Trent followed Ann to the stairs. I wanted to stop them, but I was frozen in place. I wanted to yell at everyone to get out, but my throat was stuck. My heart felt like the only part of me moving as it banged inside my chest. One repeating thought was the only thing louder.

 _Please,_ please _don't go._

Claire took the first step without a glance towards me.

I cut my eyes away with a quiet, shaking breath. I didn't want to see her. I didn't want to hear her. I didn't want any sense of her at all. I just wanted to fade to nothing.

"They really _are_ from the city," Karen laughed once the sounds of their footsteps faded. "Must be easier when you don't have any family in town breathing down your neck."

Rick stepped closer to her. "Hey, we manage just fine."

"True! You know before we came here—"

"Nope!" Popuri cried out before putting her hands over her ears. "Nope, nope, nope, nope. Goodnight! We're leaving!"

She turned on her heel and began to push Rick towards the door with both hands.

"See my point? Family just gets in the way." Karen slapped a hand against my shoulder. "You're lucky, Cliff!"

She called out her goodbye as she chased the siblings out the door.

"Are you alright?" Mary asked me and placed a cool hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be okay…" I assured her before I blanched at the word.

"You look like you could use some fresh air…" she worried and turned to Gray.

"I'm gonna walk Mary home. Come with us."

"No," I groaned, feeling too heavy to move at all.

" _Yes_. Let's get out of here." He grabbed my sore arm and pulled me off the bar

"Hey…" I weakly griped and stumbled forward.

I clumsily pulled back but couldn't break his hold.

"What the hell? Lemme go," I said with another yank of my arm. I was getting tired of being pulled around by everyone.

Gray took a step closer and leaned over me, his voice low but unyielding. "C'mon, Cliff. Don't do this to yourself."

"I'm not doing anything," I grunted as I failed another attempt to wrench myself free from him.

_Why am I never strong enough?_

"Maybe we should just go…" Mary suggested, obviously uncomfortable.

"He's coming with us," he declared, clenching his jaw and grip.

"What's your problem?" I winced. "Just leave me alone already!"

His thumb dug into the sore spot on my arm as he snapped at me. "Goddammit, I'm trying to get you away from _them_."

I stopped struggling and let nausea turn the world without me.

_He knows._

My eyes darted to Mary's, only to find them filled with grey pity. The realization had my face burning.

 _If he knows, then why didn't he do anything to stop them?_ I thought, my mouth twitching.

" _Now_ you are," I muttered. "That woulda been more helpful when I was stuck down here so you guys could screw each other."

Gray's mouth tightened as if he were going to spit something back at me, but he merely shoved my arm out of his hand. I stumbled backward from the force of being cut loose so abruptly—I hadn't realized I was leaning into him. Without another glance at me, Gray turned to Mary.

"C'mon."

She silently nodded and took his hand. I was swamped in regret when I noticed the deep shade of red she had turned.

"Goodnight…" she murmured without facing me. Despite my behavior and her embarrassment, she was still trying to be polite.

Gray stalked to the door, Mary shadowing close behind him.

"H-hey…" I mumbled as I tried to follow them.

But it was too late—they were too far away to hear me or didn't care if they could. I didn't know how badly I wanted to leave with them until I was left behind.

I hesitated in the unnaturally quiet dining room, alone and adrift. The spinning quickened now that I had nothing to hold onto and no one to hold onto me. Each turn warned me to sit down before I succumbed to either dizziness or nausea. I faltered to the empty table, the floor creaking under my uneven steps. There was only one clear patch of tabletop where I could rest my head. I collapsed in his chair, roughly knocked his empty coffee cup aside, and laid my head on the dirty table.

 _If I could've just kept him out of here…_ I thought, but it wasn't possible. The inn wasn't mine. I only had a room. Just rented space that I could lose after a bad month.

Footsteps tumbled down the steps.

"Geez, this place is trashed," Ann laughed as she rounded the banister and looked at the room with fresh eyes.

I lifted my head to take in the remnants of the party surrounding me. Rings of condensation dotted the ruined tabletop between plates of half-eaten food and sweating glasses. Karen's presents were thoughtlessly abandoned, the remains of their wrappings ripped and scattered across the floor with crushed popcorn kernels and splattered whiskey.

And then there was me.

"Shouldn't leave you with this mess."

"It's no big deal," she shrugged and walked closer. "I'm used to it."

I dropped my head back to the table as the unintended meaning of her words weighed over me.

"Cliff," she said softly. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Huh?" I lifted my head. "No."

"You've been getting quieter and quieter since…well, since the kitchen," she stuttered as one arm crossed her body to hold the other. "And the way you were watching everyone dance…I thought maybe you were—maybe _I_ made you uncomfortable, or pressured to be like them—"

I was shaking my head before she could finish her sentence, feeling ashamed of how I had shut her out for most of the night.

"That's not it. I…"

At that moment, I wanted to tell Ann everything about _her_. But it was too painful to admit. I couldn't even say her name.

"…I just don't know my limits after all," I sighed. I didn't know how much I could drink, how much I could be around _her_ , how much I could let myself start to hope before it was too much.

Ann nodded. "I knew I shouldn't have left you and Rick alone with a whiskey bottle, but Karen told me not to interrupt your 'bonding time.'"

A weary chuckle escaped from my lips.

"Think you can make it to your room?"

I nodded and pushed off the table to stand. It wasn't too hard to make it to my feet on my own, but climbing the staircase was another matter. Just two nights before, I had sprinted to the peak of Mother's Hill, but a single flight of stairs was an impossible challenge that already left my body too heavy to lift. The last thing I wanted to do was climb them alone.

_Goddess, I'm so weak._

"Mind helping?" I asked, averting my eyes.

Ann just draped my arm over her shoulder and placed a hand on my back. I let my body lean more heavily against her, not because I couldn't stand on my own, but because it felt good to have someone to lean on. She simply held onto me tighter and moved forward, unphased.

"You're strong…" I slurred.

"Er—what'd you say?"

I tried to orient my tongue in my mouth and enunciate each word. "You are _strong_."

"Oh, thanks."

"Stronger than me."

"Maybe right now," she teased. "Now up you go!"

I gripped the handrail and Ann's shoulder as she helped me up the sloping steps and caught me the one time I missed a step. When we finally reached the landing, Ann let out a hard breath. I nearly let her go, but the line of warm light under the door next to mine had me leaning into her even more.

"I know you're not _this_ drunk," Ann joked as she shifted under my weight. "You're almost there."

The empty hallway at night seemed tied to loneliness, and each step further into it was bringing me closer to the place I last felt a drunken heartache so strongly. My eyes glanced at the spot of the wall I had leaned against when I kissed Ann. Instantly, I remembered how cool the stone had been against my back and how warm she had felt in my arms…

It was the first memory of the night I didn't want to run away from.

Dizziness swirled in my head before I tightened my hold of her and let my mind drift deeper into the memory. At first, she hadn't moved her lips with mine. My heartbeat had raced as the mistake dawned over my wine-addled mind. I had broken away from her, shamefaced and expecting a well-deserved slap. But instead, she had grabbed me back. Kissed me back.

And it had felt good.

 _A little rough,_ I recalled and pressed my numbed lips together, _but her lips were soft._

Her arm jostled against my waist as she helped me down the hallway, and I realized I wanted her to grab me again now. I wanted to really _feel_ someone. I wanted that lost warmth.

 _She said she'd be here for me…_ I remembered her promise the night of the Fireworks Festival when she had wanted me again.

 _And she still does, doesn't she?_ What was the point in pretending I didn't know she was still waiting for me? Her patience was comforting, if confusing. I didn't even want me in my life—why did she?

My head rolled over as I stared into the eyes that had triggered the feeling last time. Maybe they were the right shade after all.

_True blue._

Ann must have felt my eyes on her.

"Um, what?" she laughed and turned her head to me. Her long hair brushed against my arm, making my fingers buzz.

 _I want to touch her hair this time_ , I thought and imagined wrapping her braid around my hand so she couldn't turn her head to anyone else—something that hadn't occurred to me to do until I saw that light bleeding from under their door.

A ragged ache wracked my chest, and I fled from the feeling to gaze at Ann's lips.

_Lips that'd only ever kissed mine._

The thought jarred me from my spiraling imagination back to her shaky confession in the kitchen.

"Ann…"

I reached out with my free hand, not to pull her closer but to right myself against the harsh stone wall as I withdrew from her touch. The guilt I had felt in the kitchen returned sevenfold and rolled in my gut, tangling into a mess with every other feeling of the night.

"Are you going to be sick?" she worried, her hands hovering near me as if she expected me to collapse.

 _How could I think these things? How could I be so reckless—_ again _? What the hell is wrong with me?_

"No, I'll be fine from here on my own."

I was so ashamed of my groping heart that I couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"You sure? You seem—"

"You should go get some rest." I forced a smile, flashing my burning face at her even though I wanted to hide from myself. I wondered if she heard the warning hidden behind the words.

"You too…sleep this off, okay?"

I nodded and dropped my chin to my chest.

"Goodnight…"

Her sneakers reluctantly turned away from me and disappeared down the hallway. I waited until I heard their tread against the stairs before I risked looking at her. The sight of her sinking down the steps had something inside me reaching after her, but I couldn't trust myself not to stoop so low again.

My eyes fell to the light under their door. I dropped my hand down the wall, letting the rough stone scrape my palm.

After a few fumbling attempts to get my key to like the door, I finally managed to unlock my room and stepped inside, locking the door quietly behind me. Not bothering to switch on a light, I staggered through the dark and let myself fall back on my bed.

I let out a deep breath as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Outside the window, the moon shone faint light into the room. It looked so much smaller and further away than it had been only two nights before.

"I wish we stayed up there," I whispered.

Unable to face it any longer, I fixed my gaze up at the ceiling. It was blank and stark, reminding me of something I couldn't quite name. I watched it twist overhead, and my stomach turned with it, ill from something more than whiskey. Then it dawned on me.

A frozen, desolate countryside.

A sickly shiver rocked through me, and I squeezed my eyes shut. The whiskey only spun me faster in the darkness until I had to throw my eyes back open just to slow the world's rotation. Desperate to hold anything still, I searched for something in the dark to focus on, but the wall we shared kept pulling my eyes to it.

I closed my eyes and gripped my cold sheets, trying to will myself to fall asleep in a nauseating whirlwind.

_Just want it to be over—_

The sound of a familiar voice crashed into my mind, and my eyes flew open. Dulled senses were immediately on high alert as muffled and indistinguishable words passed through the wall.

Then silence.

Then a laugh.

Her laugh.

"No, no, no…" I moaned, my voice hushed between gulped-down breaths.

I rolled over with another wave of dizziness, the sound of my bed creaking underneath me wrenching my nerves. Something smacked onto the ground as my hand scrambled across my bedside table, and I tensed at the noise. Desperately needing strangers' voices to mask out any sound of them, I gripped the TV remote and stabbed at the power button.

Mute, motionless colorbars cast a blue glow on the wall between us.

I dropped the remote to the floor, scrunched my eyes closed, and pressed my hands to my stomach, bracing myself to hear her voice again, or worse.

But the room was spinning in silence.

A sigh of relief had barely escaped my lips before the thought entered my mind.

_Why is it so quiet…?_

Heavy, harrowing silence was my only answer.

Despite everything I'd seen and heard throughout the night, the darkness and quiet were simply too much for me. My heartbeat thrashed in my ears, and I wished I could still hear her talking. Then I wouldn't think…

 _Oh, Goddess,_ why _is it so quiet?_

I didn't know. I didn't want to know. But I had to know. But I couldn't know.

I heard silence but listened to my grating imagination as sickening thoughts ripped through my mind and tore deeper into the heart of me. The dizziness became malicious, leaving me stirred and shaken as I muttered curses through the pain in the back of my throat. Their sharp sounds were little relief—I needed the loud music from downstairs. I wished I could set my head next to the speaker and feel it shaking against me so loud I couldn't think at all. But I couldn't stop thinking in this quiet. I dug the heel of my palms into my head to relieve the growing pressure, but I was only pushed from all sides as more agonizing details flooded my mind.

_Just get out of my head…!_

A knock at the door made me jump.

I flung my eyes open and used all the concentration I could muster to hold the door in place. The spinning slowed, but nausea remained as hope began to rise within me. I knew who I wanted it to be—the one person I didn't want to push away, despite everything.

I lurched onto shaky legs and rushed to the door, stumbling over words in my head. I tried to string together something, anything that could reach her as I fumbled with the lock and threw the door open.

Gray jumped back in surprise.

"Forgot my keys," he said, flushed and breathless.

My jaw went numb and my throat went dry as I was gutted.

"Hey…" he said, his mouth hardening.

I pressed my lips together tight to choke the feeling inside me.

"Oh shit. I'll get you some water, hold—"

But I had already covered my mouth and bolted. My shoulder banged against the doorframe as I crashed into the bathroom, fell on my hands and knees, and vomited in the toilet.

The veins in my forehead felt on the verge of bursting as the pressure that had built inside me was released. Retching overwhelmed all my senses, but it was a relief to feel anything other than the turmoil inside me. I draped myself over the toilet bowl, thankful to hear my gagging over my thoughts.

Head pounding, throat burning, and eyes stinging from my self-inflicted sickness, I wiped the sweat from my face and weakly reached to flush the night away. Unable to stand, I kicked myself back until I leaned against the bathroom wall and breathed deeply as the spinning began to settle slowly.

_It's over…_

Footsteps stomped nearer, and Gray ran into the bathroom, glass of water in wet hand. I accepted it wordlessly and downed it in one. Its coolness pooled inside me with a new, colder feeling until I felt like I was about to overflow.

Gray took the glass from me to refill it from the sink. The sound of running water was a gentler relief.

As Gray reached to turn off the tap, I interrupted him, my voice raw and jagged.

"Leave it on."

Gray grumbled as he turned to hand the glass back to me. "You shouldn't have—"

He stopped himself when he looked down at me. I hid my face with my hands, but it was too late.

He saw.

I stared down at the blurred tile, waiting for Gray to leave.

"She's not worth thinking about," he said quietly.

"Will you shut the door behind you?"

The floor creaked as Gray shifted but didn't immediately turn away. After a moment's hesitation, he set the glass down beside me and slipped out the door.

The moment I heard the door shut, I let out a rush of air and slumped lower against the wall. I felt as if I'd been awake for days. The last thing I remembered before I shut my heavy eyelids was feeling the cool, wet tile against the side of my face and being thankful for the sound of running water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, kind of a rough chapter. 😅 I hope the maudlin melodrama wasn't too heavy-handed, but Cliff is a wreck. Sorry he was soooo self-pitying and hypocritical—my eyes rolled after writing a few lines. But a lot of alcohol + heartbreak brings out some of the worst in him. I had to keep skipping between this and writing a much happier chapter in the future just to get a break, which is part of why it took so long to finally finish. He's deep inside his head for most of this chapter, and hopefully the pacing didn't suffer too much from it.
> 
> But hey! The "Karen Saga" is finally over! 🎉 Remember when I said I couldn't wait three weeks to finish it, and then it took me three months? To be fair, they ended up being longer chapters, so it's kind of like I wrote nine of my usual chapters? Don't hate me—ship-sinking is very draining to write. 😉
> 
> Rick and Cliff share many similarities but react to things differently (despite both turning to whiskey for a bit in this chapter, haha.) I always want to write Rick being friendly and having a good time, but he just won't let me. He'll have his happier, less codependent moments in the future!
> 
> Oh yeah, hopefully it can be reasonably inferred, but Gray had suspicions that Cliff had feelings for Claire since back in Chapter 20. He figured Cliff had gotten over it until he started following her around all night. You may have picked up on Gray's irritation with Claire and Cliff's flirting during the drinking game, even if Cliff didn't. You know he ranted about how stupid Cliff was the entire way to Mary's, then ran back as fast as he could to check on him, haha.
> 
> Boy, this chapter practically has its own playlist, but I'll mention a few favorites. I listened to "Apocalypse" by Cigarettes After Sex a lot while writing Trent and Claire's dance. I enjoyed the very drunk-sounding "Devotion" by Weezer for Cliff's low moment with Ann. I think that's a fun song to have people listen to and see whether they think it is romantic or not—I get surprisingly mixed results. And for the end, I love Nirvana's cover of "Where Did You Sleep Last Night." I blast it at max volume every time I listen to it, but it's never loud enough.  
> 
> 
> This semester is much more work-heavy for me, so I still don't have a regular update schedule in mind. I'll add it in the description once it's figured out.
> 
> Honestly, I'm nervous about this chapter and would appreciate any readers dropping a comment or message to let me know what you thought, good or bad. Yeah, I'm shamelessly asking, lol.
> 
> See you next time for the morning after!
> 
> P.S. Remember this gif from when Cliff and Claire were first going to the party? Mwa ha ha ha  
> 


End file.
